What Do I Do Now?
by wordsaremyescape
Summary: When Martin finds that Sandy has suddenly up and left, leaving Aaron in his care he goes to the only place he knows for help. Will this allow Ruthie the chance to tell him how she really feels? MARTHIE! NEW PENNAME!
1. Birthday Blues & Bad News

**A/N: This idea has been bugging me for the past three days and will not leave me alone! This is my first attempt at a 7****th**** Heaven fic so please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own any part of this amazing show. If I did it would still be on. But sadly I don't.**

Ruthie Camden sat slumped on her bed with tears pricking her eyes. He hadn't even called to wish her a happy birthday. But no he had a family now. Calling her would be the farthest thing from his mind. _But at least he always tried to talk to me,_ she thought as the tears silently began to make their way down her cheeks. In the silence of her room she heard the phone ringing. Quickly looking at the caller ID she ignored it. _Oh so now he decides to call?_ With a huff she answered but then quickly hung up. _He deserves it._ She thought angrily. She looked at the clock noticing it was already almost midnight. After showering quickly she snuggled into the welcoming warmth of her bed.

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled her from sleep. Groggily, she rolled over in bed taking in the digits on her alarm clock._ What the heck?_ She thought. Who would be knocking at the door in the middle of the night? Noticing the knocker hadn't given up she quickly stumbled out of bed so the visitor didn't wake the rest of the family. Turning on the light she made her way down to the kitchen. She opened the door to see Martin holding a whimpering Aaron in his arms. Her plans to yell at him instantly went out the window.

"Marin?" she asked slightly confused. What in the world was going on?

"Ruthie I need your help," he said in a rush trying his hardest to comfort the fussing infant.

"What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Listen I know it's late but I had no where else to go," he said apologetically.

"Where's Sandy?" she asked.

"I don't know she just left me this," he said handing her a piece of paper.

_Martin,_

_I'm sorry to do this but I have to get away for a while. Before you say anything it was nothing you did. I just need to get my life in order. I don't know how long I'll be gone for. It could be a couple of weeks, months, I don't know. All I know is that I need to do this. I left Aaron with you because I knew it would be wrong of me to keep you away from your son. I know you'll take good care of him for me while I'm gone._

_Sandy_

"What?!" Ruthie screamed. "How could she do this?" she asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know. I woke up to hear him screaming, expecting Sandy to get him but he just kept crying. Then after a while I noticed we were alone and found this in his crib." Ruthie was fuming. How could she do this? Just simply leave without a word to anyone? Well she left him a letter but that was different. "What am I gonna do Ruthie?" Martin asked. He looked so lost. Ruthie simply rose from her seat and gathered him in her arms as he cried quietly into her shoulder.

"We'll get through this together Martin I promise," she whispered. At that time the younger Brewer decided to make himself known by shouting. Ruthie couldn't help laughing quietly. She was surprised no one had yet woken from all the noise going on downstairs. "Careful buddy, you're going to wake everyone else up," she smiled taking him into her arms.Aaron simply gurgled taking a clump of Ruthie's hair in his fist and pulling at it. "Oh no not the hair," she said shaking her head and taking his hand away gently. Letting out a small whimper his arms went around her neck as he snuggled into her neck falling asleep as Ruthie ran her hand along his back. Martin just looked on in amazement. _She's so good with him _Martin thought.

"Do you think we could crash here tonight?" Martin asked.

"Sure, you guys can take your old room upstairs. I'm sure Mom and Dad won't mind," she whispered.

"Thanks Ruthie I owe you one," Martin said giving her a carful hug. She just nodded making her way upstairs with him in toe. "Oh Ruthie?"

"Yeah Martin?"

"Happy birthday," he whispered only inches from her ear. Ruthie felt that familiar electricity shooting through her body. She suppressed the desperate need to kiss him right then and there. Instead she replied.

"Thanks," continuing her trip upstairs. Reaching Martin's room she carefully laid Aaron down surrounding him with pillows. She noticed his face scrunch up and gently caressed it with the back of her hand. "Night Aaron," she whispered before turning around and leaving. "Goodnight Martin," she said making her way out.

"Goodnight Ruthie," he whispered.

**A/N: Okay guys there's chapter one. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Nightmares & Nearness

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. A huge thank you to iluvbones for the great beta work!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of 7****th**** Heaven.**

After Ruthie had gone to bed Martin just lay there staring at the ceiling, what had he done wrong? Things were going so well. He and Sandy even starting to get along. He no longer blamed her for making him a father. He had been given the greatest gift any man could ask for. Sure it had been unintentional to begin with but looking back now he wouldn't change a thing. Maybe if he would have waited longer like he was supposed to he wouldn't be in the situation he was now. But the truth was she had left him. The question is, why? He wouldn't be able to find it in himself to abandon his son. Yet Sandy had done so willingly. She found it so easy to disappear from her child's life. It felt as if her son didn't matter to her at all. What was more important than your own flesh and blood?

He was expected to be a single parent at the age of eighteen. He wasn't supposed to be a parent period. At least not yet. _What do I do now? _he asked himself. It was a daily challenge with just the two of them. Now she expected him to do everything on his own. He couldn't simply run to his father for help. Aaron was his own responsibility. After what seemed like a lifetime Martin finally fell asleep hearing the calm, even breaths of his baby sleeping next to him.

_Dream_

_He found himself in an empty room holding a sobbing infant in his arms that were cuffed to a concrete wall, his legs shackled to the ground beneath him._

"_I'm sorry bud," he apologized holding the child closer to him while trying his hardest to calm him down. Try as he might he found nothing to quench his hunger in the slightest. "I'll get us out of this Aaron, I promise," he said more to himself._

""_Time's up," he heard someone say from the other side of the room._

"_No please, please don't do this!" he begged, tears silently souring from his eyes. "I'll do anything!"_

"_Anything?" the man asked._

"_Yes anything."_

"_Bring her in Jake!" he hollered. A big tall burly man walked through the door with Ruthie in handcuffs, a gun pointed at her head._

"_No you can't!" he cried._

"_Yes we can and we will."_

"_I won't let you!"_

"_We don't have to but we will if you refuse to cooperate." Martin could see Ruthie trembling under the man's touch, silent tears pooling in her eyes. She groaned as the grip on her was tightened even more. It hurt him to end to watch her suffer._

"_M-m-martin please…" she cried._

"_It's very simple. All you have to do is give us the child. If you do then we'll let her survive," the first man said calmly._

"_NO!!" A warning shot suddenly sounded in the quiet room. The baby's cries continued to get louder and louder as screams were heard from where Ruthie stood. "How do I know you won't hurt him?" Martin asked._

"_We only want what's best for the child." Somehow the man didn't sound convincing. But how did he know if he was telling him the truth. If he didn't do something he could lose both of them. With trembling hands Martin reluctantly handed over his son. "I love you," he whispered into his ear._

"_That's a smart move. Jacob, release the girl!" the man ordered. Removing the gun from her temple the second man threw Ruthie toward Martin. Quickly catching her balance she ran at top speed toward him._

"_Oh thank God!" she cried running into his waiting arms._

"_Oh how sweet. Now second order of business…"_

"_The matches you wanted Sir."_

"_Yes thank you." The man lit it holding it inches from Aaron's delicate skin._

"_NO!!!!!" they both cried in unison. She instantly ran toward them. Before she could make it she heard the gun release another bullet. This one headed directly between her eyes. She ducked to avoid it but couldn't do the same for the numerous shots that followed. Letting out a scream she fell to the ground, blood pooled around her as she lay motionless._

"_RUTHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed thrashing against the chains that held him prisoner._

"_What a shame. Such a beautiful girl," the first man said shaking his head in disappointment._

"_HOW COULD YOU!!!!"_

"_It's very easy. We just had to put a bullet through her heart," he said matter of factly._

"_Give me my son!!!!!!" Martin demanded._

"_Oh no, no, no. How can we trust you to take care of him when you can't even save the girl? Now to get down to the real order of business. The gun Jacob." The burly man handed him the gun and he held to Aaron's head. Martin looked on helplessly. "Why don't we just get rid of this little bastard, huh?" And with that one last shot rang out as he saw his son lay motionless._

_End dream_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! AARON!!!! RUTHIE!!!!!!!!" Hearing her name Ruthie jolted running into the next room.

"Martin!" she whispered loudly turning on the light as she ran over to his bedside.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he shouted desperately.

"Where's who?" she asked.

"My son!"

"Martin calm down. He's right next to you," she said picking the infant up carefully and handing him over.

"Oh thank God!" he said in relief. He instantly gathered her in a bone crushing hug, sobbing freely now.

"What happened?" she asked trying to free herself from his grip.

"The killed him Ruth! And they made me watch! You tried to save him but they killed you too! THEY MADE ME WATCH! I couldn't save him. I let them kill my son! I couldn't protect him! I let you die," Ruthie just sat there with him in her arms allowing him to cry.

"Shhh Martin. It's okay we're all safe," she said softly. "It was just a dream."

"It felt so real. They forced me to see it. All of it."

"But it didn't. We're both right here," she whispered.

"What if I can't do this? What if I'm not good enough?"

"You won't be. We'll be here to help you," she promised.

"I'm sorry I woke you," he sighed backing away.

"It's okay," she said softly.

"Thank you Ruthie," he whispered.

"No problem," she said getting up. Suddenly she felt his arm on hers. She looked over at him questioningly.

"Stay with me…" he said. "Please." The last word came out pleadingly. She was about to ask why but held her tongue. _He just isn't thinking clearly right now, _she reasoned. Who would be? After a dream like that she most certainly wouldn't. Ruthie knew he wouldn't try anything he trusted him not to.

"Okay," she said crawling in next to him. Inside she couldn't help a little happy dance. She closed her eyes with a smile on her face as Martin pulled her closer to him, shielding her as he fell asleep again.

**A/N: Okay guys there is chapter two. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Memory Lane & Moving In

**A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys! Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't and never will own the most amazing show to ever grace our lives!**

Ruthie still lay there in Martin's arms as she watched him fall back into a peaceful slumber. As hard as she tried to deny it, being as close to him as she currently was ignited a flame inside of her that she thought had long since died down. Not to say that it wasn't there the entire time. She had just learned to burry it knowing full well that he would never feel the same way.

She had T-Bone now. Someone who treated her well and helped nurse her broken heart. He had even gone so far as to tell her he loved her. Slowly Ruthie had grown to love him too. She hadn't yet found the courage to actually say so out loud. She felt that if she did she would be betraying Martin in some way.

Not too long ago had he confessed that he loved her. A year ago she would have been jumping for joy at Martin's admission. The speech had just come about six months too late. She was committed to another. That's the way it would stay if she wanted to guard her heart from any future pain. She would be lying if she said there would be no temptation. Since they were now under the same roof (and currently in the same bed) she would just have to fight it. _Just like old times _she thought.

While in her own little world she felt a foot rub up against her pajama covered shin. Just the simple touch made her breath hitch. In the darkened room it was so quiet that she was afraid the sound would wake him. Looking over in his direction she let out a sigh of relief as she noticed he was still asleep. Oblivious to the affect he had on her just then. After a few more minutes of staring at his silhouette she felt herself drift into unconsciousness for the third (and hopefully last) time that night.

After what felt like only minutes later a quiet whimper brought her out of her dreamless sleep. She could hear the slow squeak indicating Martin getting up off the mattress.

"Martin?" he heard her ask groggily. He felt himself jump about a foot in the air as he registered the fact that he was not alone. "What time is it?" she asked snuggling further into the pillow.

"Six," he replied as he tried to figure out what in the world Ruthie was doing in his bed. He specifically remembered them going off into their own rooms._ What happened last night?_ Martin wondered.

At hearing how early it was in the morning Ruthie wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Or at least that was the plan. The sun sneaking in through the blinds had other ideas. Ones she didn't particularly agree with, but what could she do? With an angry sigh she sat herself up.

"If I'm cranky all day today I blame you," she said pointing an accusing finger in Martin's direction.

"Hey I didn't do anything," he said defensively. "It's not my fault he likes to get up before the rest of the world." Ruthie cracked a smile at the eye rolling she saw. "All I wanna do is crawl back into bed and get some shut eye," he yawned.

"Well Aaron seems to think differently she pointed out as she heard him laugh gleefully.

"Apparently," Martin grumbled. Ruthie didn't miss the hint of pride in his eyes as he looked down at his son.

"Let's go get some breakfast. Maybe then we'll be able to have at least half the energy he does," she said throwing the covers off and heading for the door as she stretched, Martin not far behind.

"So, what will it be?" she asked.

"You cook?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Don't look so surprised. With so many of us living here I was bound to learn something,' she said.

"I don't know. What can you cook?"

"I've been told my eggs are pretty good."

"Well in that case I'll take two," he said taking a bottle and heading for the microwave.

Sitting down at the kitchen table as he fed Aaron is bottle it all came flooding back to him. The mornings he would sit to enjoy a meal with the family. The talks he and Ruthie had shared over the years. School, boys she had dates with. Boys he swore he would hunt down and kill if they ever hurt her. And he did so to every one of them not expecting to one day be one more name on the long list of fools who broke his little sister's heart.

To this day he could not erase the look on her face after he told her Sandy was having his baby. The hurt and anger in her eyes still haunted him.

"Two eggs with cheese, a cup of coffee with two and a half scoops of sugar not cream," she announced placing it in front of him. He couldn't believe she had remembered.

"Wow. You remembered," he smiled.

"And why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'm just surprised."

"I lived with you for years remember?" she reminded him. As if he would ever forget. Life with the Camdens had been the best time he ever had. _Especially with one Camden in particular_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah I do," he said. They all sat there in silence enjoying their morning meal. They were both so concentrated that they did not even notice the kitchen door swing open, revealing a sleepy eyed Annie Camden.

"Morning Mom," Ruthie said with unusual cheeriness.

"Good morning Ruthie." It took her a few minutes to notice her daughter was not alone. "Martin," she said genuinely surprised.

"Morning Mrs. Camden," he said making his way over to give her a partial hug. Annie returned it warmly.

"To what do I owe this wonderful visit?"

"Nothing, I just dropped by to see how Ruthie was dong," he said. She didn't have to know about last night's events. Not all of it anyway. Some of it he wasn't even that sure of yet. He sure wasn't going to be the one to say anything about it.

"This early in the morning?" she asked confused. "Wont Sandy be wondering where you are?" Ruthie noticed Martin stiffen instantly. She silently cursed her mother for bringing it up as she gave his knee a reassuring squeeze. That simple touch sent Martin's heart soaring. He sent a grateful look in Ruthie's direction, the look in her eyes giving him the courage to explain.

"She won't be," he said simply. Annie gave him yet another look of confusion.

"Did you two have a fight this morning?" she asked.

"She…she…left last night," the last part came out in a whisper as Martin felt another reassuring touch.

"Oh my," she said.

"I don't even know why. She didn't even really explain."

"She just left this," Ruthie finished handing her mother the letter he had shown her the night before, anger rising in her as she recalled the words scrawled on the page.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," she said giving him a hug.

"I'm not even sure what I did. She just took off."

"You know you're more than welcome to move back in with us," Annie offered. "In fact I'm not just asking you to I'm suggesting it."

"Yeah it would be fun having you around again," Ruthie pitched in.

"Are you sure? I would really hate to impose."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're family."

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. I'll just have Eric bring down the old crib from the attic and you'll be all set." Ruthie couldn't help feeling like she was going back in time again somehow.

_Back to square one _she thought.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait you guys! Hopefully this makes up for me taking such a long time. Please tell me what you think! **


	4. Dates & Disruptions

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of 7****th**** Heaven. Nor do I own any part of the movie mentioned inn this chapter.**

Only minutes later Eric Camden had emerged through the kitchen door. Letting out a heavy sigh he took a seat in the closest chair available. Ruthie looked over at him with a smile.

"Morning Dad."

"Good morning Ruthie," he said as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Long night Mr. Camden?" Martin asked. It took Eric a minute to notice that he was being addressed and by who.

"Oh Martin so nice to see you," he said. "Yes it was. Who knew writing a sermon could take so much out of someone," he chuckled.

"Coffee Eric?" Annie offered.

"Please," he said turning his attention to Martin. "So how are things?"

"Okay I guess."

"Just okay?"

"So things could be better but…" Martin didn't exactly want to tell the tale again. Not that he didn't trust Rev. Camden. The boy thought of him as a father figure. Even more than his actual dad. He just didn't feel up to explaining himself all over again.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked. Martin didn't say anything. Ruthie looked over at him with a nod of reassurance.

"Life with S-sandy…" Martin noticed how much a struggle it was just to get her name out of his mouth. He didn't even know why it was so hard. It wasn't like he was head over heels for the girl. It was never even really that deep of love. They only tolerated one another for the sake of the son they shared. And even that she didn't even want anymore. From the corner of his eye Martin saw the look of concern on Eric's face at the way his sentence trailed off.

"What about life with Sandy?" he pushed gently.

"It's complicated," was all he said. Eric chose not to push it any further than he already had.

"Martin and Aaron will be staying with us for a while," Annie said bringing out the finished coffee.

"Stay as long as you see fit son," Eric said giving him a pat on the shoulder. He just nodded his thank you. Taking his share of the coffee Rev. Camden started his trek back to his office.

"I think I'm gonna go get this guy to bed," Martin said making his way back upstairs.

"I'll take that as my cue to get this house in order," Annie said making her way out of the room. Once everyone had gone, leaving Ruthie alone she started in the direction of her own room. Considering the long night she had just had she crawled back into bed hopping to get a little bit more sleep. Every time she tried however, her body just wouldn't let her. For the longest time she just lay there starring up at the ceiling. Maybe she could call T-Bone. He hadn't been around the house lately. _He's just been really busy. He'll show up eventually._ Maybe she should try getting some homework done. Seeing as she had nothing better to do anyway. _Might as well use the active brain for something_. After all the homework wasn't going to get itself done.

About half way through her history homework she could feel someone's eyes on her. Looking up she noticed Martin standing in her door way.

"Hey, did you need something?" she asked. She noticed how nervous he looked by the way he didn't give her an instant reply. "Martin is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. Still he said nothing. He just continued to look at her. Martin still couldn't understand how amazing this girl really was. She still accepted him after everything he'd done to her. Awful things that he still hated himself for to this day.

The idea that she could accept his son (of course not without a struggle) made him realize how strong the little brunette really was. She had every right to hate him and erase him from her life completely. Yet she found it in herself to forgive him and allow the framework to be laid down in rebuilding a friendship he had destroyed. "Martin?" she asked again bringing him out of his own little world.

"What?" he asked not even remembering why he was here to begin with.

"Did you need something?" she asked again. "You've been standing at my door for the past five minutes," she reminded him.

"Oh. Ummm…could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she smiled.

"Would you watch Aaron for a few minutes while I go take a quick shower?" Why was it all of a sudden so hard to talk to her without getting flustered? It was a simple question after all. Suddenly, he had lost all ability to think clearly.

"Of course," Ruthie replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem," she said getting up off the bed.

"He should be okay until I'm done but if for some reason he does wake up-"

"I think we'll be okay," she said. With that Martin made his way toward the bathroom. Gathering her unfinished homework she walked over to Martin's room. Quietly, she set herself up and started again. In the quiet room all that could be heard was Aaron's calm, even sighs as he slept. So calm in fact that she felt herself begin to doze. Giving up on any attempt go get anything done she set her books aside and lay up against the head board. The hard, wooden surface would most defiantly prevent her from falling asleep. She would just rest her eyes for a few seconds.

Suddenly the shattering of glass made Ruthie jolt up in surprise, resulting in her head making contact with the head board. She grimaced as she massaged her head carefully. About two seconds later a loud cry alerted Ruthie to the reason she was here. Jumping off the bed quickly she picked up the frightened baby.

"Shhhhh its okay," she cooed calmly, running her fingers through his hair. This seemed to quiet him down some. "That was a little bit scary, wasn't it?' The child's only reply was a small whimper. Humming quietly she made her way back over to the bed. Lying herself down Ruthie carefully placed him on her chest. This always helped her relax when she was small; falling asleep to the sound of her mother's gentle heartbeat after she woke from a nightmare. Slowly, she could feel the tension in his small body decrease as his breathing became even again. After a while she could feel her eyes begin to droop again. This time she gave in.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Turning the shower off Martin stepped out wrapping a towel around himself. Collecting his things he made his way back to his bedroom. Taking in what (or in this case who) lay on his bed he stopped in the door way. There looking so peaceful were the two most important people in his life. He smiled at the sight. Her soft curls lay spilled out on his pillow, her small figure barely taking up any room on the large bed. Being as quiet as he possibly could he tiptoed over to his duffle bag carefully unzipping it to remove a fresh set of clothes. While in the process of re-zipping his cell phone rang.

"Shoot!" he said as he dug around in his bag clumsily in an attempt to find it. Looking at the caller ID the name "Mac" flashed across the screen. Quickly he snapped it open, carefully closing the door behind him. "What?" he snapped.

"Well hello to you too Brewer," Mac replied.

"Sorry. Hi Mac. What's up?" he whispered.

"Nothin' too big. Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Mac you saw me two days ago," he reminded him.

"So? Is it a crime to call you or something? If so the cops would have arrested me a long time ago," he said.

"No but you could have picked a better time."

"What do you mean? It's almost noon."

"It's just been a long night," he sighed. "We didn't get much sleep night."

"Little guy been keeping you up?"

"Not exactly…" he sighed.

"Martin?" He heard his name being called. "Mac I gotta go. I'll call you later,"

"Wait is that Ruthie I hear in the background?" he asked.

"Kind of a long story. I'll explain later."

"Oh come on Mar-" Mac's sentence was cut off as Martin hung up. With a sigh he walked into the room again dropping the phone on the bed. Ruthie's eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight. There Martin stood in nothing but towel, water still dripping from his newly washed hair. Ruthie could feel her heartbeat picking up as her eyes almost popped out of her head. All she could do was just stare.

"Ruthie, are you okay?" Now it was her turn to be speechless. Seeing the look on her face Martin followed her line of vision. Instantly he blushed running out of the room. _That was awkward!_

A few minutes later Martin walked back into the room. Thankfully this time he was fully clothed.

"So...did everything go okay?" he asked sitting himself down on the bed, both of them moving a safe distance apart.

"Yeah. He woke up for a bit when Mom broke something downstairs but other than that it was fine," she said.

"Amazing how something so small can have so much power."

"Isn't that the truth," Ruthie agreed. This little person had changed everything for Ruthie. He had closed all doors of possibility with Martin by simply becoming a part of the planet they lived on. Martin didn't miss the hint of disappointment in her tone as she said that. He couldn't help feeling guilty. Aaron hadn't just changed his life forever. He also had an enormous change on the relationship he had with Ruthie. The look of anger he had seen a few months ago flashed across his mind. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Yet in his loss of control he had hurt her in the worst possible way.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"This," he said hoping she would catch on so he wouldn't be forced to say it out loud.

"What do you mean 'this'? Do you mean moving in again? Because like I've said before you don't have to apologize for that."

"No I mean us." Ruthie wanted to say that there never was an 'us'. At least not in the way she really wanted a few months ago but held her tongue.

"I haven't gone anywhere Martin. I've been right here all this time," she said.

"I know and that's what surprises me. I put you through so much and yet you're still here."

"That's what friends are for Martin. They're supposed to be there for each other no matter what," she said putting her hand on his arm. "Plus I don't think my parents would let me move out yet so I was stuck here anyway," she chuckled. He gave her a small smile. "Everything happens for a reason," she said matter of factly.

"He's changed my life Ruthie," he whispered. "And as crazy as it sounds I wouldn't change a thing," he said looking lovingly at the sleeping boy. "The love I feel for him is something I can't even really describe."

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes," she said honestly.

"I don't understand how she can do it. Just walk out without any guilt whatsoever."

"She's going to regret it Martin. There's no doubt in my mind."

"I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday. Things just got really hectic."

"It's okay I understand," she said.

"No. The least I could do was call you on your birthday and I couldn't even do that!" he said mentally kicking himself for being so thoughtless.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're forgiven. You don't have to beat yourself up about it," she said as if she could read his mind.

"What do you say to pizza and a movie, my treat?" he offered hoping to make it up to her.

"Sure," she said. Martin could feel butterflies at the pit of his stomach as he noticed the smile that spread across her face.

"Great! Be ready around seven."

"Okay."

"Here I'll take him," he offered. Carefully removing his tiny hands from her shirt, on which he had a very strong grip for being asleep she handed him over to Martin. The three of them just sat there in a comfortable silence for the next half hour just enjoying the moment.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

After leaving Aaron with Ruthie's parents they made their way down to the Promenade.

"What'll it be," Mac asked not really looking up.

"Tickets for two to the eight o'clock showing of National Treasure 2," Martin said. Finally Mac looked up.

"Finally!" Mac said exasperated.

"Finally what?" they both asked together.

"Never mind," he said shaking his head as he handed them their tickets. It was sad how clueless his two friends were. "Enjoy the show."

"Thanks," Ruthie said.

Taking their seats the two settled down for the show.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Two hours later they were settling down for pizza. While waiting the two discussed their opinions on the movie they had just finished seeing.

"I think it was way better than the first one," Ruthie said.

"Really? I didn't really notice how it would make it better or worse," Martin admitted. He was too busy thinking about other things.

"Maybe if you would have stayed awake…" she laughed.

"Hey! I _was _awake," he defended.

"Okay, then explain why your eyes were closed during the car chase."

"They were not closed!"

Suuure they weren't," she laughed. "The car chase is supposed to be one of the best parts. It's supposed to be action filled. It's supposed to keep you engaged."

"It did I was just resting my eyes for all of five minutes," he said.

"Try the whole movie."

"What can I get for you two today?" the waiter asked finally making it to their table.

"We'll have a large pizza half pepperoni half cheese," Martin said.

"And to drink?"

"Large coke," Ruthie replied.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll just stick with water thanks," he said.

"I'll be right back." And with that the waiter walked off.

"Okay fine maybe I did," he admitted. She didn't need to know that he hadn't been watching for a completely different reason. If she wanted to believe he had fallen asleep then he would let her. Ruthie didn't need to know that she herself was the reason for his distraction. When had he gone from loving her like a sister to caring for her this way? The girl in front of him wasn't supposed to be attracting him physically. Yet that's exactly what she was doing. And she didn't even know she was doing it. Martin felt a comfort around her that he had never in his life felt around any other person. With her he could just be himself. He didn't need to try and put on an act. He didn't need to pretend to be something he wasn't. This little realization scared him a little.

"Ha I knew it!" she said.

"Okay so you win. Next time remind to bring toothpicks," he joked. Ruthie smiled at her small victory. At this time the waiter had come back with the pizza.

"Enjoy." And with that he left again. The two now sat enjoying dinner in silence. Ruthie soon looked up to see the corner of Martin's mouth was covered in pizza sauce which caused her to start giggling nonstop causing her to almost choke on the pizza in her moth.

"What?" he asked innocently as she took a sip of her coke. All he got in response was more laughing. "Ruthie what the heck are you laughing at?" Quieting down a little she pointed at his face. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked. All she could do was nod. Quickly, Martin whipped away the food on his face. "Come on Ruthie it wasn't that funny." Yet he couldn't help smiling as he said it. He loved being able to make her laugh. Even if it was something as small as pizza sauce on his face.

"Yeah it was," she said finally finding the breath to talk.

"Just for that I get some of your coke. I think that's a little bit too much caffeine for you to handle," he said taking it from her. As he did his hand brushed against hers softly seeing as she still had a hold on it. She felt that same shock go through her body as he did so. She finally handed it to him taking her hand away quickly trying to hide the blush that had crept up onto her cheeks.

"What do you think your doing?" Both heads shot up.

"I can explain."

**A/N: Okay guys there is chapter 4! Hopefully it's long length (7 ½ pages) will make up for me taking forever to update. I promise the next one will be out much faster. Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Explanations & Emergencies

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

"I swear it's not what it looks like," she said quickly. T-Bone looked at her, anger written all over his face.

"Ruthie what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said, his voice steady. Wanting to get an answer out of her was the only thing holding him back from punching Martin's face in.

"T-Bone nothing's going on," she replied.

"Really because from my point of view it looks like you were in the middle of a date," she said now glaring daggers at Martin.

"That's not what it is man. You heard her."

"Okay then. If you're so sure about that then you tell me what the hell you were doing with _my _girlfriend!"

"It's just pizza!" Ruthie said exasperated.

"Oh and who's idea was it?" he asked.

"Mine," Martin said.

"So it is a date then!"

"No! It's not that at all! Martin just asked me if I wanted to go out for pizza and a movie for my birthday and I accepted." T-Bones face fell. _That's today? Oh crap!_ How could he have let it slip his mind?

"Wait, that's today?" he asked out loud.

"No it was yesterday. Of course how could you have known? I only hinted at it for a whole week!" Ruthie could feel the tears brimming in her eyes when she didn't even get a reply. How could he have forgotten something so important? She had to remind him numerous times a day, each time his reply was always the same. _Of course I know that. I'm your boyfriend. _And here he is finally telling her he completely forgot! And it finally clicks. Too bad it was the day after the fact.

You at least remember our six month anniversary's coming up soon right?" Ruthie said hopefully. T-Bone stayed quiet again. "Right?" she repeated.

"Ummm…Ruthie sweetie about that.."

"Oh please tell me this isn't happening! Tell me my boyfriend was smart enough to remember the day we started dating."

"I promise you Ruthie. I did remember! I just haven't gotten your gift yet," he said quickly.

"How could you do this to me?"

"Ruthie it's not like I forgot or anything. You said so yourself it's not for another two weeks or something, right?" he smiled.

"Try three days!"

"That soon?"

"Yes that soon!" she said, tears slowly making their way passed her eyelids. "I can't believe you!"

"I'll think of something in time Ruthie. I promise I-" His apology was cut off by the chirp of Ruthie's cell phone. Looking at the caller ID she saw "Home" flashing across the screen. Ruthie raised an eyebrow. Her parents knew where she was. They only normally called to make sure she would be home by curfew and that wasn't for another hour. The only other time they called was if there was an…. Quickly and nervously she answered.

"Hello," she said, her heart gripped with panic.

"Hi Ruthie, its Mom."

"Mom what's wrong?" she asked her heart immediately sinking to her feet as she heard Aaron let out one earth shattering cry after another. Her mom need not say anymore. In a matter of seconds she had taken Martin by the sleeve dragging him to the car.

"We'll be right there," she said slamming the door to the car as she hung up.

"What'd she say?" Martin asked slamming the foot on the gas running a red light in the process.

"It's Aaron," she said carefully. Martin could feel his heart begin to hammer and the speedometer spiking 80. Logically he knew that right now he had already broken a couple of federal laws but right now the consequences didn't seem to faze him. It didn't matter that he be risking a speeding ticket. All he cared about was getting home to his son. What if he was hurt? Or worse. The possible events could only continue spinning in his mind as he suffered the inhumanly slow traffic in front of him.

Subconsciously his hand searched frantically for something, anything that could help his nerves. Instantly his hand found itself gripping to a smaller one. He found himself clinging to it as though it were an anchor. The minute his sweaty palm folded into Ruthie's he felt calmer. It was amazing how one person's touch could flood you with a sense of calm so easily. Even though it didn't take the nerves away completely he was grateful that something could numb it for the time being.

Ruthie could feel herself holding onto Martin just as tightly while she struggled with the sound of Aaron's cries that continued ringing in her ears. She could feel tears making their way to her eyes. She was determined to keep them at bay because she knew that if Martin saw her fear his worries would increase and that's the last thing she wanted.

When they finally reached the house after what felt like hours Martin barely had time to park the car and yank the keys out of the ignition before he made a beeline for the house, Ruthie not far behind. _Don't worry buddy. Daddy's coming_.

**A/N: So sorry for the delay you guys! Please let me know what you think!**


	6. Franticness & Family Reuinions

A/N: So sorry for the extremely long wait you guys

**A/N: So sorry for the extremely long wait you guys! Thank you to all of those who stuck with me during my really annoying writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

The door flew open with amazing speed. The minute Martin rushed inside anxious cries could be heard from the other side of the kitchen door. He felt himself suddenly overcome with another wave of panic as he made a sprint toward the kitchen. He was only about to push it open when it came back in the opposite direction almost hitting him in the face. Martin was just able to side step the blow that it would have caused.

"Martin thank god you're here!" Annie rushed. Without so much as a nod in her direction he rushed past her, the smell of freshly baked peanut butter cookies engulfing his senses. Letting out a gasp his eyes shot up in direction of his son. His heart constricted as he took in the horrified scene before him. Aaron sat thrashing around in his carrier frantically, blood splattered on his sleeper as his breathe came in shallow spurts. Heart beating erratically in his chest he took Aaron in his arms speeding toward the front door

"SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1!" he ordered. "AARON'S HAVING AN ALLERGIC REACTION!!" In only seconds Annie could be heard on the phone quickly rattling off the address. Ruthie could feel tears brimming in her eyes as she took in the scene before her. Everyone running around in different directions trying to get everything accomplished. She stood there feeling entirely useless with nothing to do but wait as she didn't want to make things even worse than the already seemed to be. In his rush Martin almost collided with the small body that he had forgotten was standing there. "Ruthie run upstairs and get his Epi-Pen!" he ordered. She wanted to ask what in the world that was and where it would be but on instinct she found herself not saying anything. Instead she sped up the stairs toward the bedroom, fear gripping her as she went.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Baby bag in the front pocket!" he replied. Ruthie returned with what she thought to the biggest tube like thing she had ever seen. Handing it over to Martin she could feel new tears pooling in her eyes as she saw him uncap it quickly, the sharp point of a needle jutting out. The sight of it made her heart stop. This tiny, innocent baby was about to feel so much pain. What in the world was Martin doing? Didn't he know that he was hurting him? She fought the urge to tell him not to. The last thing they needed right now was an argument. Aaron seemed to somehow sense the situation. At the sight of the sharp object he squirmed away from it with silent tears running down his off-colored cheeks. As she came closer she took in his scrunched up face. What was once red was slowing turning purple as attempted breathes refused to be completed. "Ruthie, come hold him down for me!" Without a second's hesitation she nervously took his small arms in her hands as the needle entered his skin.

"What did you just do that for?!" she asked angrily. "You're hurting him!" she screamed hastily wiping the poor little boy's tear stained face.

"Ruthie it's not hurting him it just gives him a dose of adrenaline to keep him…alive-" Ruthie could hear Martin's breathe hitch as he said the word.

"YOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO DIE?!"

"If we can't get him to the hospital fast enough then-" Martin's words were cut short as the sound of sirens could be heard coming from outside. Saying a silent prayer to himself Martin rushed outside to meet the ambulance as it came around the corner. Only seconds later did he hear the doors slam as two EMTs exited the vehicle. Not a word was said as one of them ripped Aaron from his father's arms quickly placing an oxygen mask on his face. As he was being placed on a small gurney the last thing Martin saw were two big brown eyes filled with fear as he tried unsuccessfully tried to reach out to Martin before a big burly man blocked him from his view.

"Who's riding with him?"

"I am," two voices chimed in unison. Martin looked down to see that at some point during this whole mess Ruthie had found a way next to him. He sent a grateful glance in her direction.

"Only one person's allowed to go. One of you will have to follow us there," the man said. Martin turned around and was met with big, brown, raging eyes that quickly shot in the EMTs direction. He smiled as he saw the tiny brunette giving the man one of her famous 'don't mess with me' looks no doubt ready to give the man a piece of her mind.

"Now you listen here mister-"

"If I'm going then she goes," Martin announced cutting her off.

"I'm sorry but we only permit one person per patient," he said.

"You expect a frightened little boy to travel to the scariest place known to anyone surrounded by strangers while his father is standing right here? I don't think so," she said determined.

"Well no but-"

"Like he said we're a package deal. If he goes I go." Seeing the determined look on both adult's faces (Martin's mixed with fear) the man let out a defeated sigh. He waved his hand in the direction of the open door telling them to get inside. They both quickly scrambled inside before the EMT had a chance to change his mind. They came in to see that all of Aaron's bloody clothes had been removed leaving him only in a diaper, a heart monitor attached to his chest. Martin felt himself go slack as he took in how vulnerable the little boy looked. So much so that, were it not for the stable hands that held him upright his legs would have given out right there. Finally regaining his balance he made his way over to the bench allowing Ruthie to guide him along the way.

As they both took a seat on the hard metal bench whimpers emitting from the little boy as he lay helplessly; his eyes searching frantically for something of familiarity. The sound although heartbreaking allowed them both to release sighs of relief.

"Shhh Aaron you're okay now. Daddy's here," he whispered softly so as not to scare him. Ruthie could her heart melt at the tone of voice Martin used just then. She had never heard him speak so gently. It was as if that tone of voice were reserved for him alone. She could feel her lips form a sad smile as Aaron used his little hands to try and yank the mask off his face. She rose up to her feet and gently pried his hands away from his face. As a result Aaron let out another whimper that echoed within the plastic making it sound muffled.

"I know its annoying sweetie but you're going to have to keep it on for just a few more minutes," she cooed taking his hand back that had made its way back on his face. After what seemed like forever they had made it to the ER. The doors swung open again and the two men once again picked up the gurney making the hold between father and son become less and less. When they had exited the vehicle Martin quickly followed knowing Ruthie once again wouldn't be far behind him.

Inside one of them hollered something Martin believed to be "PEANUT ALLERGY!" and instantly the doors a few feet away swung open as the EMTs sped toward the hall allowing the doors to close behind them. On instinct Martin made a running for the double doors but he hadn't gotten far when a set of hands stopped him. He spun around to see a nurse with dark curly hair give him a knowing look.

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait in the waiting room until they're done back there," she said. Getting a good look at the woman Martin's eyes flashed with recognition but slowly dimmed as he could place the face but the name escaped him. He knew her from somewhere he just didn't know where.

"Listen lady I don't know if you just saw what happened but by baby was just brought in and taken away by a couple of strangers," he said.

"I understand you're concerned sir but you will just have to wait until a doctor comes out to update you on your son," she said. Martin was about to open his mouth and protest when he felt familiar hands take hold of him from behind. As it had done before this gesture calmed him some as he looked to the nurse with his own determination.

"Martin calm down," was all Ruthie had to say before she felt his body's tension slowly decreasing. The woman looked behind Martin in surprise.

"Ruthie?" was all she could utter in surprise.

"How do you-" Martin had no time to finish his sentence before he felt Ruthie move up beside him.

"Sarah!" Ruthie could feel a smile forming on her lips at the site of her sister-in-law. It was a small glimmer of joy that did wonders for her mood. Quickly letting go of Martin's hand she launched herself at the woman engulfing her in a hug. Suddenly it dawned on Martin. He now knew why the woman looked so familiar to him.

"What are you doing back in Glen Oak?" Ruthie asked. Sarah smiled pointing at her badge.

"You-you work here?" she asked shocked. She only nodded.

"But New York-"

"Matt and I decided to move back up so that we were closer to family. It gets lonely up there."

"Matt's here too?" Ruthie's eyes shined at the mention of her oldest brother. This little family reunion was nice and everything but Martin had more important things to worry about. The little person who carried his blood in his veins was somewhere behind those doors no doubt scared and alone. Seeing that both his human blockades were occupied he found an opening to make his get away. Before he could make the few inches a hand jumped out and stopped him.

"I'm sorry Martin but you're going to have to wait just like the rest of them," she said.

"But Aaron-"

"-will be out in a little bit," Sarah finished.

"You don't understand! I'm the only one he knows! He'll wake up scared and alone surrounded by a bunch of faces he won't recognize," she said trying to brush past her. Ruthie's small, warm hands found their way onto his arm gripping it firmly as she directed him toward the waiting room. "I want to see my son!" he yelled angrily trying to free himself from the youngest Camden's hold.

"I know you do," she whispered running her hands up and down his arm. Logically he knew she was right. Instinct was grabbing hold of him and refusing to let go. He should be there! Not here waiting for hours on end. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I know you're scared for him Martin. But I promise you that he'll be fine. There are a team of professionals back there and they know what they're doing."

"I know," he sighed taking hold of his most affective anchor. Ruthie allowed her fingers to weave into his as she squeezed it softly. Even though he had stopped saying the words there was a look of unknown fear that still blanketed his face. Ruthie let go of his hand allowing it to join with the other as they opened up for him. He willingly fell into her arms as they wrapped around him. His head dropped onto hers allowing his nose to take in the raspberry scent of her hair.

--Meanwhile— (a few minutes before)

T-Bone let out a growl as he tried unsuccessfully to reach Ruthie. He had already gotten her machine a total of six times (he had counted) and still no one had picked up on the other side. This was strange. She had always taken to answering his calls. If she had missed it she would call him right back in a few minutes. It always happened that way. He had called her in an attempt to apologize for what he had done tonight. How could he have forgotten something so important? And what made him feel worse is the fact that he was reminded so many times and yet he would brush it off promising that when the time came he would remember. And her he was completely clueless up until a few minutes ago. He dialed the familiar number again. It ringed a few times before he was met with the machine.

"_Hi this is Ruthie. I can't get to the phone right now but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you"_ seconds after he heard that a beep sounded.

"Hi Ruthie its T-Bone. Listen I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. I was hoping you were there so we could figure out a way for me to make up for me being such an idiot. Anyway this is like my seventh message and you still won't pick up so I guess I'll try your house now. I'm really sorry Ruthie. I love you." Letting out a sigh he found himself dialing the Camden house. It rang a couple of times before someone answered. _Finally._

"Hello," Annie answered. It sounded as though she had been crying. _Was there something wrong with Ruthie?_ T-Bone wondered.

"Hi Mrs. Camden. Is Ruthie home by any chance?" he asked.

"Oh T-Bone no she isn't." He heard her let out a sniffle.

"Oh where is she? Is there something wrong?" Annie sighed.

"T-Bone she at the hospital," she said.

"Oh god. Okay Mrs. Camden thank you for letting me know."

"No it's not what you-" she didn't get anything else out before he had hung up and was heading out the door. Something was wrong with Ruthie. Was she hurt? He could only imagine what he would find when he got there as he rushed through the night toward his car trying to stay dry from the rain that pelted him as he went. He tapped his foot nervously as he waited for the red light to change. When it finally did he sped toward the hospital. When he finally got there he ran through the hospital doors toward the waiting room. More than likely one of the Camdens was waiting for news on his girlfriend's condition.

Speeding toward the ER waiting room he almost collided with one of the orderlies. After giving a haste apology he ran past her toward his destination. Getting there he froze in place. Standing before him was most defiantly not what he was expecting. That _guy _(he refused to say his name. Even to himself) stood over her with his arms wrapped around her. He had the nerve to put his filthy hands on _his _girl. The way they stood said it all. The anger was quickly replaced by sadness. This sadness stayed with him as he turned around sprinting toward his car.

Outside the rain still pelted, soaking him as he walked blindly off the sidewalk toward the car. He looked up momentarily to see a set of lights blinding as they headed directly for him.

**A/N: Wow! That's the longest chapter for this story so far! Hopefully it makes up for my lack of consistency. Thank you to all of you who have waited so patiently. As usual please review! **


	7. Flashbacks & Flutters

**A/N: So sorry for the late update again guys. Here is the long awaited chapter even.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it!**

It was as though time had slowed to an immeasurable speed. He noticed the headlights inching closer and closer to him with each passing millisecond. He could see tiny spots forming at the corners of his eyes. Regardless of the fact that there was a large, moving vehicle headed directly for him he couldn't help but smile as he felt the lights fill his line of vision completely. _God must really love me_ he thought. The pain he felt as he remembered what he had just witnessed allowed anger to bubble up inside of him. The anger that boiled was mixed in with a foreign pain that went so deep. Never had T-Bone cared so deeply for another person. Seeing another man, the man who broke her heart, in such close proximity to Ruthie, _his _Ruthie had slowly drained all possible hints of hope that she loved him as much as he loved her. What more was there to live for really? He had no family that would miss him were he to mysteriously disappear. Sure they would mourn. Although he had a strong feeling it would be out of obligation than anything else. As he looked at it now the grim reality was that he no longer had anything to live for. The one bright star in his life he had just found in the arms of another man.

So what if he had let her birthday slip his mind? There would be other birthdays to remember. When you loved someone you forgive them for there mistakes no matter the size. Ruthie hadn't even given herself a chance to forgive him. Only ten minutes later she had gone behind his back to the snake that had left her so broken. Or was it that she never really truly loved him? He had said it to her countless times before. Why hadn't she reciprocated? Ruthie had told him numerous times how much she cared for him yet those three words he longed to hear, the words he had yet to hear from anyone had never passed her lips.

_Let it happen. _He had now come to the realization that he couldn't manipulate fate. Life gave you a set of cards and when that hand ran out there was nothing you could do but wait for the end result. You had to come to grips with the fact that you had lost. T-Bone had never been a good loser. He had always gone out to get what he wanted and if he didn't get it he would find a way to take what he felt he deserved. He would come out the winner no matter how hard he had to work for it. This was one thing he couldn't change no matter how much he wanted to.

The truth was that he didn't deserve her. She was too good for him. Given the opportunity he would find a way to change. To become the man she would one day grow to love. The current situation told him otherwise. He wouldn't get another chance to prove himself worthy of the young Camden's love and he reluctantly accepted that.

He suddenly felt his eyes blur bringing in a clear picture across his vision. _So this is what they mean when they tell you that life flashes before your eyes _he thought.

He soon found himself in a small rundown home. No sooner had he set sight on it did the sharp smell of alcohol assault his senses. He felt his face contort in disgust as the smell surrounded him. His ears pricked as he took in the shouting that was accompanied by the shattering of glass.

"…just get the hell out of my house you whore!" he heard a deeper tone shout as if he were merely within a couple of feet of the man. the sharpness in the man's tone sent silent shivers down his spine as he resisted the urge to cover his years in an attempt to block out the offending sound.

"DON'T SAY MEAN WORDS TO MOMMY!" he heard a little boy whimper as he tried to defend his mother. T-Bone suddenly felt like he was on the outside simply watching what was going on around him. In a way he was. For some strange reason he didn't feel the urge to go and join the boy in defending the woman. All he could really do was watch in horror as offending words flew back and forth with the shattering of more glass and slamming of doors.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" He noticed the little boy shrink back in horror as he hid behind his mother's leg shaking in fear. "ANSWER ME BOY!"

"John don't you dare put Theo in the middle of all this! He's done nothing wrong!" the woman shouted.

"Oh poor widdle Theo always going to Mommy for protection! Well grow up you big baby! It's a cruel world out there and running to Mama for every little itty bitty problem ain't gonna do shit for you!" he shouted yanking little Theo away from the safe guard of his mother. T-Bone suddenly came to the realization that the freighted little boy he saw shaking like a leaf was him. The strange urge to want to take him in his arms and run for all he was worth shot through him.

"DON'T SPEAK TO YOUR SON THAT WAY!" his mother yelled. He had to give her some credit. If he were in her very position he would have already clubbed him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP JENNY. HE'S MY SON AND I WILL I WILL SPEAK TO HIM HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT TO!" By this time the man who was supposedly his father had ripped little Theo away from his mother completely which allowed a string of uncontrollable sobs to shake his defenseless frame. His eyes grew wide as saucers as he noticed John yank a towel of the kitchen counter and stuff it in his mouth. His cries had now become mere chocking whimpers.

"OH GO TO HELL JONATHON!" Jenny shouted silent tears coursing down her cheeks as she took in the sight of her baby fighting for breath.

"Oh that's where your wrong little lady. It ain't me who's goin' to hell. That would be you! You've been so busy with your new job and so happy with your new freedom that you barely have time for me anymore! You're so busy taking care of these little brats that you don't even know I'm here! How long has it been since we've had sex?" T-Bone saw his mother's face contort in digust.

"I don't give a living crap how long it's been since you've touched me John!"

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE YOU'VE PLEASURED ME? YOU HAVEN'T COOKED FOR ME IN WHO KNOWS HOW LONG! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT THEM ISNT IT. IT'S AS IF I DON'T EVEN MATTER TO YOU ANYMORE!"

"You're a grown man Jonathon! I don't have to be the one waiting on you hand and foot!"

"Well if it ain't sex and it ain't for feedin' me what in the hell else are you good for?" T-Bone suddenly felt the urge to leave. He couldn't handle this anymore. He couldn't relive the screwed up life he once led. He wished to poof out of here like some faire type thing and just leave before things got worse. Not that they weren't already hellish. If there was one thing he remembered about his childhood it was the constant fighting that went on.

"Well gee I don't know. Could it be to be loved by my husband, to take care of the kids?" _Love _the one feeling he never got a taste for.

He felt his eyes close just briefly and when he opened them he was no longer in his destroyed home. Instead he could hear the blaring of horns and radios as he saw himself huddled in a street corner.

"T I'm hungry," he heard a small voice announce to the huddled figure.

"Hold on Janey let's just wait for Mom to get back and then I'll go see if I can hustle up some food okay?"

"She's been gone for hours and we haven't eaten in two days! Aren't you hungry?"

"More than you know. But I'm not gonna go leavin' you here by yourself."

"Then let me go with you!"

"And risk you getting hurt. I don't think so!"

"But I'm hungry!" she whined.

"You're not the only one, alright!" he shouted. The normal T-Bone felt guilt in the very pit of his stomach. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn that was his father speaking. He knew from past experience that when John was angry you ran. Looking into the large eyes of his little sister he saw that T-Bone had noticed his mistake. He saw him gather Janey in a hug as he apologized profusely for being angry with her.

"I'm sorry Janey. I didn't mean it. I didn't want to yell at you," he heard him whisper.

"It's okay," she sniffled whipping a stray tear that had trailed. "I know you're not like Daddy." As time passed he had that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach again. He knew his mother wasn't going to be coming back any time soon and any money she had gathered would only be used to her benefit. Alcohol did that to people. She had long since stopped caring. Yet he couldn't stop himself from hoping that one day she would care. Eventually she would become Mom again. Not this shadow of a woman who pleasured her way into getting the money she soon after wasted. "T she's not coming back is she?" he heard his sister whisper.

"No Janey I don't think so," he whispered sadly catching the true meaning behind her question. The mother he once knew, the one who loved him, protected him and his sister with everything she had would never be back. Not as long as she drowned herself in cans of beer at a time. T-Bone felt himself closing his eyes again.

When he opened them again he found himself in the Camden's home with Ruthie's small form in his arms as they watched their regular Friday night movie. No sooner had he laid his eyes on his girlfriend did his eyes close anew. _No not yet! It's too soon!_

He now found himself at his school locker taking out his chemistry book for his normal fifth period class. After closing it he noticed a tall slender woman with white blond hair. She soon turned to face him a bright smile gracing her face. _Almost as bright as Ruthie's _he thought. As much as he wanted to look away he found himself staring.

"Hi I'm Tiffany," she said sweetly. He knew he should respond yet his mind laid a blank slate. "What's your name sexy?" she asked her tone turning seductive.

"T-B-bone," he found himself stuttering. He saw her throw her head back as she laughed heartily.

"As in the steak?" she asked giggling now. Not finding a way to form proper words all he could do was nod a yes.

"Cool!" was all she said before she turned to walk away.

"Wait!" he shouted bringing himself out his long standing shock. She turned on her heel and grinned cheekily.

"What can I do ya for?" _Oh you can do me anytime!_ T-Bone thought.

"Do you need help getting to your next class? I could show you around if you want. One of the good things about having your girlfriend home sick was that what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't going to be the one to spill the beans. In truth he was only helping the girl out. What harm was there in being a good Samaritan?

"Actually I'm not new here really so I know my way," she said. T-Bone could feel his face dropping in disappointment.

"What are you frowning for you jerk! You've already got a girlfriend!" T-Bone felt himself yelling at his shadow. The statement went unheard however, as if he weren't even there. Shadow T-Bone just continued walking along side the girl like a lost puppy.

"You could help me out by carrying these though," she said presenting him with a stack of textbooks. Their really heavy and I just got my nails done last week." Shadow nodded accepting the mountain of books with a goofy grin on his face. As much as T-Bone wanted to go yell at his idiotic self he knew the act would go unnoticed. All he could do was watch as he cheated on his loving girlfriend. He kicked himself in anger as he realized just now what he had done. He shut his eyes tightly wishing to leave before he felt even worse. This time he actually got what he wanted.

Yet when he opened again he found himself in a pink canapé bed. Even though it wasn't him under those sheets he felt the weight of the second body on top of him as if he were. He then took in the sound of moans and groans as he watched in horror. Tiffany lay on top of him covered by fluffy pink sheets. He knew well enough what they covered. This is where he had been only hours before.

He had to find a way to deal with the stress that was his academic life. Ruthie couldn't give him what he wanted so he had gone to someone who would. In the process any notion of his girlfriend was completely unknown to him.

"Tiffany….oh Tif that feels so good! "Oh Tiffany…"

"T-Bone come on you gotta wake up for me T. I miss you…" someone said through sniffles. The voice was familiar yet unfamiliar all the same. He knew that familiar tone and for some reason he felt his hear drop. Not once had she said she needed him, that she loved him.

"Tiffany," he mumbled as the image before him began to come in more clearly.

"Who's Tiffany?" he hard his shining star whisper.

**A/N: So how'd we do? Good? Bad? Let me know! And again sorry for the extremely long wait!**


	8. Comfort & Consciousness

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

Holding Ruthie in his arms like he was allowed all sense of fear to slip away. Having her this close had brought on a sense of calm that released a tense sight. She was right. Behind those doors was a team of well trained doctors who would only do what was best for his little boy.

"Thank you Ruthie," he told her loosening his grip. She had to bite back a groan of protest when she could no longer feel Martin's arms around her. As quickly as it had come she just as soon banished such an idea. _No stop it! Don't start thinking like that. What would T-Bone think? _She cared too much for him to hurt him in this way. Still she couldn't stop the sadness that surfaced. She could never have Martin. Not in the way she truly wanted.

"I'm always here Martin," she assured him running a hand soothingly along his arm. The warmth that the friction had created made them both gasp. They both found themselves starring directly at each other. Just as quickly she swiped her hand away suddenly finding the pattern on the floor strangely fascinating her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

She couldn't do this to herself again. She wouldn't be able to handle it if she again allowed herself to hope again only to have them come crashing down when rejection came.

"Sorry," she mumbled unable to look him in the eye.

"Why?" he asked confusion clouding his eyes. When he took hold of her hand again she still refused to look up. She knew if she did she could never look away. Those guard rails on her heart she worked so heard to put up would crumble leaving her newly vulnerable. That's why she had T-Bone. He'd never dream of hurting her. _T-Bone _she thought _Where was he? _He would have called her by now.

"Aaron Brewer," they heard. The two instantly looked up. Out of the corner of her eye Ruthie could still see hints of worry. She gave his and a small squeeze rubbing his hand softly.

"How is he?" he asked with a sigh.

"He's going to be just fine Martin," Sarah said with a smile handing a smiling little boy into his father's waiting arms. Ruthie smiled as she saw Aaron snuggle comfortably against him. "He just needed an anti-histamine. He should be good as new in a little bit.

"Thank you Sarah," Ruthie said gratefully while going in for one last hug, Her sister-in-law only grinned returning the embrace.

"I'm just glad the little guy's okay."

"Do Mom and Dad know you two are back yet?" Ruthie asked. Sarah shook her head with a laugh. "No one was supposed to find out until tomorrow when we all went to church." Ruthie smirked at the familiarity of falling into her usual role as the famous secret keeper.

"This should be fun," she said. Suddenly she felt her vision begin to blur as she swayed backwards. Luckily Sarah caught her before she hit the ground.

"You okay?' she asked sitting Ruthie in an open chair behind her.

"Yeah I think I just need some sleep. Someone had us up before 7 this morning," she said glaring good-naturally at Aaron who stirred in his father's arms. "Why couldn't you just stake after your daddy and sleep in until noon, huh?" she asked tickling his foot softly. He replied with a toothless smile extending his arms out to her. Ruthie chuckled shaking her head slightly while taking him. He gurgled followed by a sigh as he placed his head right above her heart.

"Just like your daddy aren't you? The Brewer charm didn't get him everything you know."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" he pouted.

"What do you think it means?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Auntie Ruthie's mean little man, isn't she?" he whispered. The younger Brewer shifted his eyes in his dad's direction. Ruthie almost laughed out loud when his little face contorted in confusion. His eyes opened wide, his forehead wrinkling in shock. A look that read "Are you nuts?"

"Doesn't look like he shares your feelings," she laughed hugging him close.

"Traitor," he mumbled. I could never get away with that. I can still feel the pillows you threw at me when I made the mistake of disturbing your "beauty sleep" _Not that you need any when you already are _he thought.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said mockingly.

"You should be," he grumbled.

"You know what I think Aaron? I don't think Daddy can accept the fact that he's not as cute and adorable as you are," she whispered. The little boy looked over at him and smiled. _See she thinks I'm cute_.

"If that's the game you wanna play then how do you think he got so cute?"

"I think it skipped a generation."

"Oh Ruthie that hurt! Right here," he said placing his hand dramatically over his heart.

"Big ego much," she laughed.

"But that's why you love me so much," Martin whispered right in her ear smugly. _Only one of the many _she thought. The silence that fell over them (Ruthie was now using Martin's shoulder as a pillow) was shaken when the ER doors swung open joined by numerous voices shouting medical terms left and right.

"Auto victim. 17 years old looks to have suffered severe head trauma. BP dropped to 100 over 60. the high volume had sent the little boy in her arms into hysterics.

"Shh sweetie it's okay," Ruthie whispered bounding him gently. As the gurney slid by she noticed a familiar head of black curly hair. Ruthie was up in a second handing the baby over before making a run for the hospital bed.

"Ruthie!" she heard Martin call after her. He saw Sarah stop her just as she had done to him earlier. He saw the two exchange a few words before they made their way back.

"I have a right to see him!" she growled. "He's my boyfriend!"

"I'm sure they'll let you know his condition when he's stable,' Sarah soothed. Martin felt his heart rip just a fraction when she addressed T-Bone like that. "Why don't you sit tight for a bit and I'll come get you," Sarah reasoned.

"I don't want to sit!" Martin got up taking her arm gently.

"Come sit Roo. You're dead on your feet. You need some rest," he said softly. Had she the strength Ruthie would have fought his hold on her. As things were she could barely find enough to stand. Reluctantly she allowed him to direct her back to their seat. "Thanks" he whispered over her head. The young nurse nodded taking her post behind the desk.

Martin sat placing her on his other leg allowing her to cry quietly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his son's lip begin to quiver. His small fist reaching out to her. "Not now buddy. Give Auntie a minute," he whispered taking his small hand and pulling it away gently.

"This is all my fault!" Ruthie cried. She could faintly feel him massaging her back rhythmically.

"No it's not Roo. You couldn't have predicted what just happened," he whispered soothingly.

"I could have stopped it!" she cried. He could now feel his shirt soaking with tears. Tears he wanted so badly to prevent. He couldn't stand the sight of her in any kind of pain. If anyone should win the blame game it would be him. But now was not the time nor the place.

"No hon you couldn't have. Nobody's psychic. It doesn't matter how amazing you are. You can't be super woman," he told her carefully, dropping a light kiss on her forehead.

"I got angry and left him standing there. Now thanks to me he could be dead!"

"Hey I don't want you thinking like that okay? He's gonna be just fine," he assured her.

"You don't even like him. Why do you care?" she sniffled. She had a point. Martin didn't like him. No one was good enough for her. At least that was his own selfish opinion. No guy would ever be good enough. Not even himself.

"Because you do," he said honestly. Ruthie's puffy red eyes looked up in surprise. She could only hug him as silent tears pooled in her eyes. "Everything happens for a reason," he whispered. Ruthie smiled half heartedly while whipping her eyes quickly. Martin ran his thumb gently over her cheek. She smiled when she saw the little boy reach over and run his chubby hands along the coutures of her face.

"Thank you sweetheart," she whispered kissing his small hand as it wrapped around her finger. The both looked up when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Doctors say he's unconscious at the moment with a couple of broken ribs and a leg but he should be fine," they heard Sarah tell them.

"Can I see him?" Ruthie asked. She nodded sadly taking her hand as she rose from Martin's lap. Before she left she felt him give her hand a reassuring squeeze which she returned.

It really should be his next of kin," she said.

"I don't think he has one," Ruthie whispered.

"Does he not have family we could notify?"

"No," she sighed. It wasn't a complete lie. They could be notified. It didn't mean they would be bothered to show up. Her parents would be the only ones truly concerned.

"Just Mom and Dad," she finally said.

"I'll have someone call them," she said giving Ruthie's shoulder a squeeze. "I will warn you that doctors have him on a number of machines to monitor him." You're not gonna be able to recognize him right away but don't freak out when you get in there. You're not even supposed to be back here but I convinced them to give you ten minutes."

"Thank you so much Sarah," she said. She had been saying that a lot tonight but thank you was all she found herself capable of.

"Your welcome," she whispered. "Love you," she said before closing the door softly behind her. Ruthie didn't hear her though. She could barely register the door being closed. After a few minutes she carefully advanced to the bed. She felt her heart catch in her throat. She had never seen so many monitors in her life. She could feel her legs shake under her but regained her balance enough to get over to him. She gasped when she took in each and every monitor, it's wires working to keep him alive.

Ruthie carefully sat in the vacant chair. Said chair wasn't as comfortable as Martin's lap but it would have to do. Carefully she took T-Bone's cold, pale hand in hers. Rubbing it gently she could feel new tears.

"T-Bone come on you gotta wake up for me T. I miss you…" she said through sniffles. She didn't know how long she sat there, her head in her hands before she felt movement under her. Hearing a slight moan her head shot up.

"Tiffany..." Ruthie suddenly felt her heart crumble into a million pieces another girl. He had just reached consciousness and the name of another girl had just passed his lips.

"Who's Tiffany?" In the distance she could hear the click of heals approaching.

"That would be me." Ruthie spun around quickly taking in the woman in front of her. She felt her jaw drop in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tiffany Johnson Theo's girlfriend."

**A/N: So sorry for the delay guys. Let me know how this one went! **


	9. Cat Fights & Clueless

**A/N: Please don't hurt me! -shields self from sharp and blunt objects- I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated. Hopefully this makes up for my absence.**

Ruthie's head shot up when she felt her blood run cold. Had she heard the woman correctly? T-Bone had a...gir....he had a girl....She couldn't even allow her brain to finish the thought. He couldn't. No the better word is he wouldn't. Would he? _No of course not he would never hurt you_ she thought hoping that if she said it she would allow herself peace of mind. Of course who was she to talk? Ruthie had come into this relationship knowing in her heart of hearts that she would never be able to give herself to any guy that wasn't Martin. Not that she was physically incapable of it. Emotionally however, her heart belonged to a spikey-haired, soft spoken man who she knew she could never completely let go of.

"E-excuse me?" she asked carefully slowly rising from the visitor's couch that she saw was quickly losing the stuffing. The tall blond only stood stalk still a solid line formed on her face, eyebrows knit together in what Ruthie thought to be disgust. Anger flared when she realized that those baby blues were glaring directly at her. What right did this woman have? To simply walk in here as if she owned the place and take ownership of a guy that wasn't even hers. _He's not yours either_ she thought to herself. Not in the ways that mattered anyway.

"I said I'm Tiffany Johnson, Theo's girlfriend," she said more slowly this time. Each word came out individually when she allowed herself to enunciate each one. She rephrased it like Ruthie was hard of hearing.

"I think I heard you the first time," Ruthie shot back her reply filled with more bite this time. "Last I checked I was the girlfriend," she said sharply. The woman's stiletto clad foot stomped the floor beneath her. _And they call me a drama queen_ Ruthie thought with a smile. "What in the world is your problem?" Ruthie asked calmly.

"I believe you're in my spot," Tiffany said.

"Me in your spot? I don't think so. I didn't even know about you," Ruthie said honestly. T-Bone had never mentioned an ex girlfriend that he was still involved with. Although being involved didn't really make them an ex. She would most definitely constitute that as cheating.

"And you think I had any clue about _you_?" Tiffany sneered. Ruthie Camden saw red. She strode forward but just as quickly stopped. She wouldn't start it here. She wouldn't fight this, this barbie here in a hospital where her boyfriend-was he even that anymore or could she put him on the list of heart-breaking cheaters already?-slept unconscious to the world around him. Oblivious to the seeds of WWIII starting only feet from his bed. No she would wait. Wait for his story. For all she knew she could be lying to her face just to make her look bad.

"Obviously not," Ruthie shot back, her heart dropping about ten feet to the ground she stood on. She didn't want to believe this, this...she didn't even have a word for her. But deep down she knew that in some ways her words rang true. People say that your subconscious is a stream of unedited true feelings that you weren't even aware of.

She couldn't hide the pain she felt when she knew that his heart and mind laid with Tiffany. That he had lied to her this entire time. She had grown to trust him on some level. They had a level of understanding she thought they could keep. Ruthie Camden felt cheated, lied to and manipulated. This so called relationship they shared had blossomed into a lie she had grown to believe. She felt tears of betrayal beginning behind her eyes. She quickly grew angry. She wouldn't cry. Not here. She couldn't give in. Never would Ruthie Camden give into tears. Not without an honest fight. And even after all this fighting Tiffany couldn't see her like this. Weakness was the last thing she needed to be judged on.

"That's right he just used you. We needed some time apart and somehow T thought it would be best if we allowed ourselves to see different people. Once we were ready we would get back together and act as if the break up never happened."

"You're unreal," she laughed. "He would never..."

"From what we just saw I believe he would." No. She was obviously delusional. They believed in an open honest relationship. At least that's what Ruthie thought. She felt her shoulders drop in defeat. She had lost. Deep down she knew she had lost this argument. Had she the mental and physical strength Ruthie would have fought until the very last straw. Right now all she needed was _him_.

She turned back around now standing over T-bone's unconscious form. Leaning down so she was close enough to his ear she couldn't help it as a few choice words slipped past her lips. She only hoped God would forgive her for this one. "You lying two-faced bastard," she whispered. Out of the corner of her eye Ruthie could see the smallest smile of satisfaction cross Tiffany's lips. She was barely out the door before she heard just barely;

"Finally now that the witch is gone-" Ruthie barely even knew she was doing this but she felt a slight satisfaction when she heard a crack ignite as she brought her had to the woman's dainty cheek. Seeing the look of shock in her eyes Ruthie turned around, a small smile on her face.

"Did, did you just _slap _me?" she asked in an airy gasp.

"No I just high fived your face." and with that she stalked out head held high.

***

Ruthie felt a sense of happiness come over her when she saw that Martin and Aaron sat exactly where she had left them. Just as quickly her happy place left. Now she was consumed with a sadness, a weight she thought would never leave her. She had been stupid enough to let another one in and slowly but surely he trampled on her tender heart.

When Martin met her eye his expression quickly mirrored hers. As Ruthie got closer she could see his arms had opened for her. As much as she wanted to she wouldn't take a step further.

"Just take me home," she said, her voice deadpanned. Ruthie couldn't meet his eye. She knew that once she made that mistake the look of disappointment she had put there would be seen clar as clear as day.

"Okay," he said emotionless. "Mom and Dad heard and Kevin was sent to drop off the car," Martin said. _Why didn't they stop in and see him?_ Ruthie thought. "They saw you in there with him and didn't want to interrupt," he answered. It was as though he had read her mind. Somehow that was how they worked. It was times like these she was grateful for the ease they shared in communicating. One knew the other like the back of their hand.

"Oh," was all she said. In the gentle breeze that followed Ruthie felt herself shiver. Martin looked over in concern.

"Cold?"

"I'll live. Keep Aaron warm," she said shortly. He could tell he had hit a nerve. Specifically what nerve he wasn't too sure. He would find out soon though. If he talked her down enough she would tell him what was bothering her. Over time she always did.

Getting to the car he heard the automatic lock he had activated in the distance. Before placing Aaron in his car seat Martin opened the passenger seat for Ruthie. Coming up behind him she quietly closed the door. Having strapped him in Martin looked up at her confused.

"I'll sit with him," was all she said. Martin was about to ask why but seeing the distant look on her face he saw that Ruthie wasn't all her. Her mind was somewhere else. A place that was locked away to which Martin had yet to find the key. He shrugged stepping away for her to slide in.

Ruthie couldn't take the familiar passenger seat. The place that held so many broken dreams. Dreams she thought T-Bone could give her. A future she thought he could be a part of. She couldn't even look at Martin right now. He was right yet again. Somehow he always was. Theodore (as she had agreed to call him now) couldn't help her heal. In her stubborn mindset she was sure he would be the answer to all her problems. Instead he had double crossed her. Theodore held the knife that stabbed her not only in the heart but had also dismantled her pride.

"Help me Aaron," she pleaded to the sleeping infant beside her. "I don't know what to do." Having heard her Martin stayed quiet knowing it was something he probably wasn't supposed to hear.

Getting home Ruthie slid out taking a sleeping baby in her arms. Martin could only follow behind slightly confused. Getting to the landing she never asked him to take Aaron back. She knew Martin trusted her so she found it pointless to ask.

"I'll take him tonight," Ruthie said with finality. Martin knew he couldn't fight her when she was like this. They would talk in the morning.

Up in her room Ruthie released a deep sigh. Now in the privacy of her own space she allowed the tears to come. As she held the little boy in her arms she allowed the tears to flow knowing he would never judge her if he saw. Ruthie knew also that having a little piece of Martin with her it would allow her a peace of mind only he could give her without the pain of having him there.

"They always leave..." she whispered. "They always find a reason to leave me. Maybe I'm just not meant to love someone." By now the two were laid on her bed assuming their previous position. She smiled as Aaron took her two index finders in each one of his tiny hands as he continued sleeping. She didn't know how long she laid there but after some time she heard the door creak open quietly.

"Go away," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat. Soon she felt and heard someone sitting in the open space next to her. "Just go." Martin's heart sank when he heard her broken tone. Little Ruthie Camden always so strong had become so weak and helpless. As much as she begged to be left to her own pain he knew her much better than that. Inside he knew she was begging for someone to care.

"I'm not leaving," he whispered. He heard her scoff quietly.

"You have once. I'm not stopping you from doing it again." Martin knew she was hurting. Still her reply ripped at his heart. It was as if she believed he didn't care about what he had done to her. He still lived with the pain each and every single day.

"What?" he asked hiding the fact that he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"Just-just go. I know you don't wanna be here," she sighed. He saw that Ruthie was no longer facing him. He could imagine her finding the cracks in the wall she faced much more interesting now that he was being ignored.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he asked rubbing his hand along her arm. He frowned when she curled up bringing herself even further away.

"They always leave..."

"Who?" he asked taking her in his arms. For the first five minutes he only sat there as she fought his hold on her. _Always so stubborn _he thought. The harder she tried to resist his grasp the stronger he fought back. He knew deep down she needed something. As much as she denied it Ruthie needed a sense of comfort. That's what he loved about her. She always held a streak of independence that no one could fight. It took him years to find a way in. "Please don't fight me Ruthie," he whispered. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Everyone. They all abandon me," she admitted, her voice catching.

"I'm not everyone," he told her slightly hurt.

"You never loved me. When you finally did at all I couldn't do it. I couldn't handle it if you hurt me again."

"I never meant to hurt you Roo, never," he said with tears now gathering in his own eyes.

"Didn't stop you from doing it," she said bitterly.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Why Martin? Why did you do it?"

"I was young and stupid Ruthie but that doesn't solve anything."

"I hope you're happy. He's a cheater. You won again."

"What do you mean?"

"You were right as usual. You must be so happy with yourself."

"Oh sweetheart of course I'm not happy. If anything I'm angry. Angry with myself for ignoring common sense. Wanting to kill that kid the minute he gets out of that coma for breaking you."

"Will there be knives and pitchforks?" she asked trying to hide a smile he knew was there.

"Don't forget the fire," he laughed.

"Wow. You really are mad."

"Of course I am. More than anything I hate myself."

"Why?"

"I let the one thing that meant the world to me slip right through my fingers. The minute I realized it she found herself in the arms of another man. That jerk was the luckiest man alive. He held the world in his hands and stupidly let her go. But at the same time as selfish as it sounds I can't help feeling grateful to him and his idiocy."

"HE CHEATED ON ME!" she said angrily letting the tears fall again.

"And I'll kick him all the way to China for it," Martin said determined.

"Then why in God's name are you so happy? It's not like you still love me!"

'Oh but I do. It only took me losing the best thing I ever had to realize how big a mistake I had made."

"You're lying."

"Would I ever lie to you Roo? I love you more than you could ever know," he whispered.

"You'll just leave again. They always do."

"No honey I'm here to stay. I'm never making that mistake again." Ruthie could hear the ring of sincerity in his voice. She still had to make sure.

"Promise me," she demanded.

"Do I need to make an oath?" Ruthie smiled and nodded. "If you say so. I Martin Brewer to solemnly swear to never abandon Miss Ruthie Camden for as long as she wants me and my lazy butt around," he smiled. Ruthie playfully shoved him with her elbow.

"What?" he asked in mock innocence.

"Always a goof."

"Your point?" he laughed. She had no reply. "I win again," he cheered. The truth was Martin would do anything to see her smile. Even if it meant making a fool of himself.

"I think I'm losing circulation in my fingers here." He laughed carefully releasing his son's chubby hands from the death grip he had on her.

"Doing something I should have been smart enough to do in the first place. Maybe I should be taking notes. You know where he learned that one don't you?"

"Where?" she asked honestly curious now.

"His auntie Roo. Daddy had nothing to do with this one. You always told me to hold on with both hands and never let go." Ruthie smiled releasing a yawn.

"I should let you sleep. I'll be across the hall if you need me." Ruthie gripped his hand tightly and growled.

Martin couldn't help rolling his eyes. "What'd I do now?" he sighed.

"What happened to not leaving?" Martin smiled. "Scoot over and as hard as it might be for you, spare a man some covers please."

"I don't hog the covers. If anything it's always you."

"Oh yes you do. Now scoot already."

"I don't know how in the world I put up with you," she grumbled.

"I ask myself that question almost every day," he sighed bringing the two of them closer towards him. Martin couldn't help noticing how right this feeling was. At this very minute he held everything that mattered the most to him. _This is where I belong_ he thought.

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry for the three month wait. Hopefully this makes up for me making you all wait so long. Let me know how it went please! **


	10. Breakfast Banter & Bird Bites

**A/N: Hang in there guys this is a nice long one. Hopefully this makes up for my absence. Enjoy the fluffy goodness! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

The next morning Ruthie was woken up by the chirping of her cell phone that laid on her night stand. Grabbing tiredly she reached for the object that had disturbed her peaceful sleep. Feeling extra weight on her chest she gasped quietly while Aaron squirmed into consciousness. Hearing him babbling to himself Ruthie put a calming hand to his back trying to settle him so he wouldn't wake martin who was out cold from the night before.

Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes she read the incoming text from Lucy:

_Out to breakfast this morning. Dogs wouldn't wake. You know where the key is._

_-Luce_

_Oh joy_ she thought. She would have the fun of dog duty at-she checked her alarm clock-8am. Well at least that was an improvement from the night before.

"Hey Aaron, wanna go see some puppies?" she asked him while he only looked at her seeming to make no objection to the offer. "Let's leave Daddy a little note and let him sleep some more," she decided taking a post-it off her desk.

_Went to check on Luce's dogs. Took him with me so you could sleep. Back in a few._

_-Ruthie_

After she threw on a sweater the two headed next door. Turning the lock on the door they were greeted by the protective barking that came from the two-now very much awake-dog. Startled by the volume Aaron whimpered nuzzling protectively in the crook of her neck.

"Shh it's okay buddy. They're not gonna hurt you," she soothed rubbing his back gently. Timidly the little boy looked over at the animals. Their tongues lolled lazily as their tails wagged happily at the prospect of making a new friend. When Samson's wet nose came up to meet the small hand in greeting Aaron laughed.

"See? There's nothing to be scared of," Ruthie smiled squatting down to pet a very much shorter Delilah. Samson then went on to lick his new friend's hand which made Aaron giggle. "Samson loves giving kisses. Don't you big guy?" she said scratching the large animal behind his ear. Samson barked happily as if in understanding.

"Now who wants breakfast?" she called walking into the kitchen. The two dogs went into a sprint at the idea of food. Resettling Aaron on her hip Ruthie went to replace their bowls. Her eyes fell on the treat jar. "Here Aaron why don't we give them a treat?" she smiled handing him a biscuit. The little boy smiled, eyes sparkling. "Now, can you guys sit?" holding their rewards in her closed palm. Delilah immediately went into the desired position barking excitedly. "Oh good girl Delilah," Ruthie praised opening her hand. The terrier took her award licking her palm in thanks. "You're very welcome," she smiled petting the dog gently.

Noticing that Ruthie no longer had treats to give her she averted her eyes to Aaron yipping pleadignly. "No Dee we have to share," Ruthie scolded. Seeing the look on her face and sensing she had done wrong the dog dropped her head and tail sadly. "Now can Samson sit?" she asked the larger dog who stood waiting patiently. "Now open your hand like this buddy," Ruthie instructed opening hers so he could mimic the action (with a little help). When he managed the little boy giggled happily, pleased with his accomplishment. "Good job!" Ruthie smiled. "Can you sit for us one more time Sam?" she asked. The mutt gladly obliged giving a single happy bark. "Oh good boy," she praised lowering Aaron and herself to let him offer the treat for a job well done. "Let's give him his treat now, okay?" she said putting her hand under Aaron's and guiding it to Samson's mouth. He took it between his teeth chewing it down quickly. Seconds later his large tongue lapped at the smaller hand that had offered the cookie thanking him. Aaron laughed at the tickling sensation. A full belly laugh and Ruthie smiled. "He tickles huh?" she laughed along with him.

Seeing that they wouldn't hurt him and knowing Auntie was right there Aaron extended his small hand petting the dog on the head. Noticing he was getting more attention Samson nuzzled himself against Aaron's hand, tail wagging in the process. "I think you made a new friend sweetie." Aaron smiled when his whiskers pricked his hand.

Jealous her friend was getting all the attention Delilah trotted over barking excitedly. "Hey there Delilah. You come to get some love?" Ruthie asked petting her silky coat. It looked as though she was nodding her head in agreement. After playing with the dogs for a few more minutes Ruthie stood. "I think it's time to go home big guy. Your dad's going to come looking for us soon," she said smoothing his hair. "Sorry guys but we have to go now," she told the dogs sadly. As they moved further away Aaron extended his arms reaching for the dogs that followed them to the front door. "I know you like the puppies sweetie. We'll come visit again though. Right now we have to go back to Daddy." At the mention of his dad Aaron's head looked up searching for him. "I know. You'll see him in a minute," Ruthie promised. "Bye guys!" she called closing the door.

Getting through the back door there sat Martin with a small smile on his face. "Up before me. That's a first," he laughed. Ruthie rolled her eyes good naturally. "I blame Lucy," she grumbled. Seeing Martin sitting there Aaron called out to him.

"Hey bud. You didn't give Auntie any trouble did you?" he asked taking him.

"Nope. He was good," she smiled. "Did you enjoy sleeping in?" she asked taking a seat at the table.

"I didn't get a chance. I tried but couldn't," Martin said sitting next to her with Aaron laying his head on his shoulder.

"Were we too loud," she asked.

"No I just had this feeling you left the room before I read the note you left me. Couldn't sleep after that," he said. Ruthie felt her heart skip a beat. He couldn't sleep without her there.

"You hear that Aaron? Daddy missed us," Ruthie smiled.

"Of course I did. I woke up and my two favorite people were gone," he said as if it went without saying. Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, three sets of eyes met those of Annie as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Mom," Ruthie called.

"Good morning guys," she called yawning. "Breakfast anyone?" she asked.

"I've got it Mom," she said already heading to the counter. "Pancakes anyone?" she asked.

"I don't know. Can you make them and still leave the house standing?" Martin teased. Ruthie's rolling of the eyes only made her laugh.

"Seriously Martin. When have I ever threatened the structure of this house when cooking?"

"What? I'm only looking out for my health here," he smirked. The sight of it made her knees week. _Maybe I should sit down _she thought but just as quickly regained composure."

"You and your big ego at it again," she sighed. You have _got _to work on your trust issues," she said starting up the stove.

"Who says I have issues of trust? I just don't like eating charcoal for breakfast. Not that I've ever actually tried it but from the way it smells it can't be good. Let alone healthy," Martin smiled. Annie could only watch not daring to interrupt the two. This was the happiest she'd seen her daughter in months.

"Martin how long have you known me?"

"About four years," he answered. In all honesty he couldn't remember exactly. He couldn't recall a day without the curly haired brunette who currently had batter splattered on her cheeks and nose.

"And how many times have I put you in the hospital?" she asked exasperated.

"None," he replied.

"Exactly. So do me a favor and let me make breakfast," she said sweetly. Martin groaned. He knew he couldn't fight those eyes. Brilliantly sparkling orbs that could make him give her the world if that's what she really wanted. But one more wouldn't hurt.

"There's a first time for everything you know."

"Martin Brewer you are going to let me make these pancakes in peace, you hear me?"

"Ruthie-"

"Oh no you don't. Now go feed the poor guy before he-" Ruthie was cut off by Aaron''s desperate wail. Martin raised his brow in surprise. _How did she know_- he only shook his head as he prepared Aaron's bottle. Minutes later the hungry boy lay drinking his bottle, the earlier fit long forgotten.

"Ruth?"

"Yes Martin," she asked him sweetly.

"Just thought I should let you know that you have some batter on your nose," he told her. She grinned and seconds later sneezed. "Bless you," he said.

"Thank you," she replied trying to clean said batter off her nose.

"You missed a spot," he chuckled.

"A little help Brewer?" she asked in mock irritation.

"I'd be more than happy to," he said stepping around the counter. Once there he carefully cleaned off what remained with his finger lapping it up slowly. Ruthie rolled her eyes. "Yummy," he smiled.

"So glad you approve," she said sarcastically. "You can go put him down while I finish up here," Ruthie suggested flipping a pancake. Martin ventured into the living room laying a sleeping Aaron on the couch surrounding him with pillows.

"You can put him upstairs. The baby monitors are in the nightstand drawer," Annie said.

"No it's okay. This will be easier. He's closer to get to," he said. Ruthie however, had a god feeling it was more than just proximity. Last night Martin had been given the scare of his life with the little boy. Having him only a few feet away would give him peace of mind. She herself was still trying to get over the shock. Aaron had come to mean a great deal to her. More than she ever thought possible. Maybe it was because he was a part of Martin. She wasn't exactly sure yet.

"So what are your plans for today after service?" Annie asked taking the stack of pancakes Ruthie offered.

"I was thinking we could take him to the park and hang out in the sun for a bit," he said looking over at Ruthie. Again she didn't miss the "we" which made her heart pick up again.

"Okay that sounds good," she said handing him an already prepared plate knowing the way he liked them. He again raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Don't worry I'm not going to poison you," she sighed, exasperated.

"I know you're not. You know I trust you. It's just that yet again you remembered exactly how I like them," he smiled.

"And they say I don't pay attention," she laughed. Martin was utterly touched. Ruthie was the only person who ever took to heart all the little things about him and his likes and dislikes. Not many knew about his love for blueberry pancakes with extra whip, toped with strawberries.

"Oh my gosh Ruth these are amazing!" he exclaimed after swallowing a delicious morsel.

"I try," she said modestly.

"I haven't had them like this in so long. I don't even remember the last time I had decent breakfast like this," he said forking up a large piece.

"Not that caring for Aaron and making sure he gets all that he needs gives you very much personal time," Annie reasoned. He had to agree with her. Since Aaron Martin barely had time for the basics anymore. Sandy was gone most of the time and left him to care for their son. What irritated him most was her schedule was rarely filled with school necessities. Her free time usually involved Jonathon. When he called her on it she would give him a valuable enough reason to let her go. Before she left each time, she promised it would be the last. It became a continuous game between them until she finally left for good two days ago. It saddened him to see that she had never set her priorities straight.

"The door has always been open to you Martin you know that," Annie said. Martin looked up at her sadly.

"Oh I know that and I'm thankful for it. I just can't seem to find the time anymore."

They were then interrupted by a cry coming from the living room. Martin had set down his fork and was getting up but Ruthie quickly stopped him.

"What did we just finish talking about?" she asked.

"Personal time." It came out as more of a question.

"Yeah and how you're lacking it. Sit and eat. I'll get him," she said already out the swinging door. "Look who I have?" she said in a sing-song voice. The other two smiled. Martin looked on amazed at the bond they shared. Taking a sneak peak at Martin's empty plate she momentarily frowned. "There's nothing left?" she asked sadly. Martin looked up at her confused.

"That was the point wasn't it?"

"Yeah but I thought you would at least share a little bit."

"With who?"

"Us," she said pointing between herself and Aaron.

"Oops," he said innocently.

"Seriously Martin. What kind of morals are you trying to teach him?" He only shrugged.

"We have to teach Daddy to share don't we buddy?" Ruthie said to a giggling Aaron as she headed towards the fridge pulling out a fresh strawberry. Then she bit off half offering the rest to an eager little boy. "Those are some pretty good strawberries aren't they?" Ruthie took it as a yes when he opened his mouth grabbing for what remained of the fruit. Martin chuckled shaking his head.

"You spoil him, you know that?" he laughed.

"Is it really that big a problem?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Kind of. Do that enough and he'll think he can get whatever he wants," he said.

"Martin it's a fruit. Really I'm actually helping you out here. The sooner you introduce healthy eating habits, the better."

"Ruth he's not even two."

"So? There's no harm in having him taste it, is there?" she said.

"Sweetie you haven't even eaten yet," Annie said worriedly. She herself had long since finished her stack, clearing the table with Martin's help.

"I'll be okay Mom," she said seriously.

"All this talk about healthy eating habits and you're not taking your own advice Ruthie," Martin reminded her.

"I'll eat something when I get back before we go to the park," she said still holding onto the strawberry that Aaron continued to enjoy. I still have to get ready." Marin set the used dishes in the sink before taking Aaron from her. Seconds later he began complaining about his snack being taken away. "Here you go big guy. Daddy will help you finish it," she told Aaron handing it to Martin. He only rolled his eyes which were met by Ruthie's glare. He had no choice but to sigh in resignation.

Twenty minutes later Ruthie returned and they left. Annie took the family van. Out of habit Ruthie found herself leaving with Martin. Once buckled in all made their way to church.

***

After mass Ruthie saw Matt and Sarah emerge from the crowd giving her a knowing smile. Matt came up behind his mom tapping her on the shoulder. Annie gave a startled jump turning around. She gasped instantly hugging her son tightly.

"Oh my gosh Matt, Sarah it's so good to see you!" she smiled; now taking Sarah in a hug.

"Nice to see you too Mom," Matt said. The two turned to Martin and Ruthie noticing Eric coming up behind the two.

"Matt, Sarah what a nice surprise," Eric said smiling.

"Hi Dad," they replied together. They turned around and were met with a fuming Lucy; Kevin and Savannah following close behind.

"How come this is the first I hear of you guys coming down? Her brother chuckled.

"Nice to see you too Luce. The only reason that you weren't the all knowing one as you so often demand to be is because that's the definition of a surprise sis. Now if we told you what was going on then it wouldn't be that much of a surprise now would it?" Lucy only glared at her big brother not even bothering to answer that in any way.

"She knew, didn't she?" Aware of exactly who Lucy was referring to both nodded. "Who else was in the loop I was so kindly left out of?" she asked. Martin raised his hand timidly. If there's one thing he learned while living with the Camdens it is this. The family lives by one basic rule. Never by any means get Lucy angry. He shuddered at the idea of being faced with the woman's wrath. "Well Ruthie makes sense. How did Martin…?"

"It's a long story," was all Ruthie said.

"Calm down Luce. It's not the end of the world if you're not the first to know something," Kevin said placing a hand on her shoulder. At her husband's touch Lucy had no choice but to calm down a little bit.

"How long are you guys here for?" Annie asked. The two smiled, nodding to each other.

"Well seeing as we just finished buying a couple doors down from Mr. and Mrs. Kinkirk here-"

"Not to mention the really well paying jobs…" Sarah finished.

"So what that means is…" Eric started slowly.

"That means you're moving back," Annie smiled.

"That's exactly what it means," said Matt with his own smile. Lucy now took her turn at giving them both a hug. Matt took one look at Martin slightly confused.

"Aren't we missing someone?" he asked. Ruthie shook her head praying her brother wouldn't pry further.

"It's kind of another long story. We'll explain later," Martin told them. _We seem to be getting a lot of long stories these days_ Ruthie thought.

"You're joining us for lunch aren't you?" Eric asked.

"Of course we are. Since when have we ever passed up Sunday lunch? Why would we think of starting now?" Sarah said.

"Okay then. Lunch as always will be served around 2 o'clock," Annie said.

"We'll see you at 2 o'clock," Matt confirmed. One more round of hugs was shared before they all went their separate ways. Getting to their respected cars Ruthie was again reminded that she had yet to eat when her stomach growled loudly. She could feel a blush climb up her cheeks in embarrassment of how loud it was. Martin saw the light pink her cheeks had become and smiled to himself. A blush for Ruthie was rare. When it came it was the cutest reward. At the moment he was doing all he could to keep from touching her. He knew if he did he would lose all focus. The last thing he wanted to cause was an accident.

"Look's like someone's finally hungry," he laughed.

"Yeah kind of," she agreed.

"And now would be the perfect time to say 'I told you so' but I won't," he said.

"You just did," Ruthie chuckled.

"I guess I did," Martin smirked giving her a wink. Again the blush appeared. She could hear her heart in her ears it was beating so loudly. Ruthie silently prayed for it to stop. The continuous looks Martin was giving her really were _not_ helping.

"Can you please stop giving me that face?" she practically begged.

"What face? I'm not giving you a face," he said innocently.

"Yes you are and you know it!" she said accusingly. Aaron gave a yell in protest from the backseat.

"What's up buddy?" Martin asked playing with is foot. The little boy gave another yelp trying to join in what he thought was a fun game they were playing. But he soon realized they were yelling at each other. He could tell by the volume they were talking in. Aaron didn't like it when his auntie and Daddy got mad. Especially when it was at each other.

"I don't think he likes the yelling," Ruthie said.

"I wasn't the one yelling," Martin said pointing a finger at Ruthie. He did have a point but she refused to let him win.

"But you started it with the looks," she argued.

"It's called karma Ruth," he said. "It's your punishment for not listening to me earlier." In all honesty this was the best punishment she had ever gotten. But Ruthie refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd won. "We're home. Now go eat something before you faint," he ordered.

"Yes Dad," Ruthie replied snidely.

"Hey don't use that tone with me," he called from behind her. She smiled. Fatherhood had really made him more responsible. Martin chuckled as he pulled open the back door to take Aaron out. "Auntie's funny isn't she Aaron?" His son smiled wrapping his arms around Martin's neck.

Ruthie gave them a suspicious smile when they entered making Martin wonder what the heck she was up to.

"Ruthie, what are you planning?" he asked cautiously. Ruthie smiled much too sweetly proving him right.

"Nothing. Why do you always assume I'm up to something?" Ruthie asked.

"Because I know you Ruthie. And _because _I know you I recognize that look in your eyes."

"What look?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

"That look that's reserved for the sole purpose of suspicious activity," he said knowingly. "Now what is it?" he asked.

"I might just be having strawberries for lunch," she said carefully. Martin rolled his eyes. He looked over at Aaron to see him staring intently at the plate. He grudgingly took one from her biting off a piece and offered it to his son who took to it happily.

"This is your fault," he grumbled. "Now hurry so we can get him to the park before lunch," Martin said.

"Gee what happened to 'please'?" she asked, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"Okay how about this. Ruthie will you _please_ hurry so we can get to the park?"

"Why yes Marin I'd love to," she smiled cheekily dropping her plate in the sink.

"I win," she whispered close to his ear. Martin restrained from gasping at how close she had just been. For a minute he couldn't find speech. She laughed at his reaction. "Payback sucks doesn't it?" he giggled running out the front door.

"Come back here missy," he ordered. "Hey I've got a baby!" he called after her. She turned around to face him giving her a nice view of her tongue. He sighed exasperated; finally catching up. "Oh yeah real mature Camden," he hollered. "Now get back in here so we can go please," he said. Ruthie returned slightly flushed. Martin averted his eyes discreetly wanting nothing more than to be able to touch her face or run his fingers through her hair.

"Let me grab the bread crumbs and we'll go," she said going back into the kitchen. Seconds later she brought out said bread crumbs and they were on their way.

Ten minutes later they had arrived and stationed themselves at the closest bench.

"So where to first Aaron? The swing or the slide?" Ruthie asked tickling him, emitting a giggle from the little boy's lips.

"Let's start slow for now and go with the swing," Martin suggested. "How's that sound bud?" Martin asked heading for the swing set. After he set Aaron down Ruthie began a gentle rocking motion. He giggled happily as the swing swayed back and forth. Ruthie felt her heart leap at the joy it brought him. She never imagined such a small person could bring her so much of her own happiness. It wasn't just about Martin anymore. This little boy had wiggled his way into her heart with no effort at all. The idea of almost losing him the night before made her realize just how big a part of her he had become.

After swinging for a few minutes and a couple rounds of the slide they went on to feed the birds. Aaron squealed along with the birds as they squawked when swooping down to retrieve their snack between their beaks. Ruthie took Aaron from Martin and squatted down putting a handful of crumbs in his tiny hands.

"Now throw it sweetie so the birds can eat it," she instructed taking his hand in hers helping him toss. After throwing it and watching as the birds munched on their snack the little boy giggled. "Good job!" she praised. "Now watch," she whispered to him taking a seat in the grass and taking him in her lap. Both looked up, Aaron cooing to himself and pointing up at the flying objects.

"Yeah buddy those are birds. They're pretty cool huh?" Martin said coming up behind them. Ruthie found herself leaning against him feeling the perfect contours of his chest. He now took the opportunity to run his fingers through her curly locks absentmindedly. Ruthie sighed contentedly watching the clouds take shape above her. If only she could lie like this forever.

A crow's loud calling shook the peacefulness around them. Aaron sat up excitedly, patting Ruthie's leg repeatedly.

"What honey?" she asked sitting up now. He only continued pointing at the birds reciting gibberish to himself.

"You wanna feed them again?" she asked getting up now. "Here take this and toss it," she directed. Knowing he had yet to understand a word of what she had said she went through the motions with him. As a swarm of pidgins came down one of them nipped Aaron's finger. Almost instantly he let out a wail rushing to burry himself against Ruthie for protection. "Shh sweetheart it's okay," she whispered holding him closely while rubbing his back comfortingly. "Shh honey I've got you," she continued to whisper kissing his hair. Martin came over gently taking him from her.

"You're okay buddy. Let Daddy see," he urged taking his hand and observing the nip on his pinky. Taking in the tiny scrape he kissed it tenderly. "There all better." Apparently Aaron disagreed when he hadn't calmed down in the slightest. "Let's go home and Daddy will put a band-aid on it, okay?" His cries were now silent whimpers. "Shh," Martin whispered. "Daddy will make it all better," he promised.

Getting home he pulled out a tiny band-aid from the upper cupboard. Setting Aaron on his lap he tore it open putting a dab or cream on the injury. Ruthie came over running her fingers through his hair, whipping the tears from his reddened face.

"You okay sweetie?" she asked. Aaron sniffled putting a pudgy hand on her lap. Ruthie picked it up and kissed it tenderly hugging him to her. "See Daddy fixed it. You're okay now." Aaron hiccupped putting his face in her chest.

"I think he was more scared then anything," Martin said.

"Yeah I think he'll be okay," she said. Ruthie soon began a gentle rocking motion humming softly. She gasped when her phone buzzed in her pocket making her jump. Seeing that it came from T-Bone the adrenaline rush kicked in. With shaking hands she opened it eagerly. She felt her heart dribbling like a basketball in her chest.

"What is it Ruth," Martin asked.

"He's awake!" she exclaimed.

"That's great!" Martin said silently fuming inside. "Let's go," he said already getting up and heading for the car. This was solely for her benefit. He didn't want to be the one to rain on her parade. He knew what would come of this. A big old helping of sadness and grief on her part and he would be left to pick up the pieces of her already broken-on-more-than-one-occasion heart. Getting over the excitement now she finally read the message.

_We need to talk_. As soon as her eyes ran across those four words she felt her heart drop six floors.

**A/N: Whew! Wow that was a long one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this big dose of Marthie. About 11 ½ pages of it for your enjoyment. This is my longest chapter ever! Yay me. Heh. Anyway you guys know how this works! Let me know please! Hit or miss? **


	11. Heartbreak & History Repeated

**A/N: Here we go guys. Get ready for another big one.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

Ruthie let her eyes travel over the dreaded words a few more times before she felt tears swimming in her eyes. No she couldn't automatically think the worst. He was awake. He was alive. Right now that's all that mattered to her. So what if he had said a name that wasn't hers? People said some really strange things while influenced by painkillers. If he had something to say to her she had to hear it from him.

"Mom," Ruthie called. Annie, hearing the urgency in Ruthie's voice came rushing into the kitchen.

"What is it Ruthie? What's wrong?"

"I have to get to the hospital. We should be back in a couple of hours," she said quickly standing up from her crouched position Ruthie handed Aaron to her mom who stood waiting to accept him. At being handed over he let out a cry in dissatisfaction while reaching out for Ruthie. At the little boy's pleading look she felt her heart break. "I'm sorry honey but we can't take you," she told him sadly. "Be good for Grandma okay? We'll be back soon," she promised kissing his forehead quickly before heading out the door. Once she closed it behind her she could hear her mom trying to calm him down. Before she could second guess her decision to go to the hospital she raced to the care closing the door behind her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Martin asked taking in the unsure look in her eyes. Ruthie looked over at him, a flood of emotions crossing her face.

"Let's just get this over with," she grumbled.

"You don't have to do this Ruth. Not if you don't want to," he said softly. After what happened yesterday going back was the last thing she wanted to do. Somehow though she felt like she owed him. Maybe he wanted to talk about something good. She couldn't allow herself to automatically think the worst.

"Yeah I do," she said. The determination he was so used to hearing was so evident in her tone. He knew that when she wanted something she would stop at nothing to get it. Even if it ended badly. Remembering the dead look in her eyes the night before made him scared for her. How broken she was when they finally got home made him so angry. He wanted to personally see to it that the boy who supposedly loved her would suffer three times as much as he allowed her to. Martin knew that was exactly how it would end up.

"Are you sure?" he asked one last time as he left the driveway. He was met with an icy glare which automatically shut him up.

"Just drive," she demanded. "Unless you want to just stay home and I'll drive myself," she suggested.

"No I'll take you. I just want to make sure," he said.

"Now just drive before I decide to walk," she ordered. Not a word was said as Martin stepped on the gas. Ruthie could feel herself shaking when she reached over taking his hand. Having him ask her so many times made her wonder if she should really go through with it. _Well there's no going back now_ she thought. Seeing the entrance up ahead Ruthie suddenly wanted to run. Leave right now and never look back.

"It's going to be okay Ruthie," he told her confidently. Somehow she doubted that. But then again when had Martin not been honest with her?

"Come with me," she whispered, voice shaking. Her voice held obvious hints of desperation. Martin put an arm around her and nodded. Coming into the hospital room her heart dropped even further. There in the bad laid a very much unconscious T-Bone. Anger rose inside her quickly covered by confusion. If he was still in a comma then who would have…?

"Finally you're here," she heard Tiffany say as she stepped out of the bathroom. Ruthie shot a glare to the bleach blond Barbie.

"Yeah so? What's it to you?"

"Nothing I just need to get one thing straight."

"Which would be what?" Ruthie asked in frustration. Tiffany advanced towards her with flames eliciting in her gaze. Her Jimmy Chou clad feet stomped with purpose towards a raging Ruthie. Practically seeing the smoke leaving her ears Martin put a calming hand on her shoulder that she quickly brushed off meeting her halfway.

"As you can see Theo isn't exactly awake yet," she said pointing a finger at him. Ruthie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh thank you Einstein. I really didn't notice that!" she shot back sarcastically. The blond scoffed angrily taking a seat on the chair that sat next to the bed. "Now what's the real reason you called me over here? If it was to test my eye sight you'll be happy to know I have 20/20 vision. Not that it would matter to you any."

"You're right it doesn't," she said with the fakest smile Ruthie had ever seen. "What does matter to me is that you went ahead and took my boyfriend from me," she shouted.

"Wait. I took _your _boyfriend? Last I checked he was _my _boyfriend!" Ruthie said with a deadly calm that even scared Martin. He would have expected her to jump the girl already preparing to tear her eyes out. On second thought if he didn't watch it that might be exactly what happens.

"Wow. I never imagined Theo to fall for someone as stupid and clueless as you. If I had to fight someone I would at least think it'd be a slut with a brain!" Martin's eyes widened in shock. His own fire began to surface at the last comment. If it were not for the fact that the remark had come from a girl he would have given her a punch in the face himself. But morals and past experience stopped him. If just barely. He knew better than anyone not to get in the middle of this. Ruthie had a flame in her that no one could extinguish. No one called his Ruthie a brainless slut. Not while he was breathing. He knew however that Ruthie liked to fight her own battles. Her independent feisty streak was one of the many qualities he loved about her. She wasn't about to go and let someone walk all over her.

"EXCUSE ME?" she growled. By now she wasn't even using thought. She let determination and rage drive her forward. Ruthie stopped only inches away hatred swimming in her every bone. When did this stranger go off calling her a slut?

"You heard me," Tiffany smirked. The smirk she saw was Ruthie's last straw. She felt her fist curl in preparation to aiming directly for her jaw. As it rose she felt a larger hand take hold of it bringing it behind her back.

"Come on Ruth. We don't need to be starting fights in the hospital," Martin said calmly while rubbing her hand. He felt relief come over him when he felt the clench relax under his hand.

"Yeah listen to your boyfriend and get the hell out of here!" Tiffany growled.

"Make me!" Ruthie whispered completely ignoring the comment.

"Oh I'll make you alright!" she yelled advancing towards her. Ruthie felt Tiffany take her shoulders in a vice grip and sent her flying backwards. Was it not for Martin being directly behind her he would have landed on the floor or against the wall. Instead she caught him quickly steadying her and pulling her towards the door.

"Come on Ruthie we don't need this," he said gently.

"Let me go Martin!" she said through clenched teeth ripping out of his hold on her. Just as quickly as she pulled away he pulled her back. She shot him an outraged glare again trying to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you agree to go in there and be civil," he demanded.

"Be civil with that thing? Are you crazy?" Martin had to agree with her on some level. Being calm, cool, and collected would really get them no where. Not with the way this Tiffany person was acting. But again he kept to his logic. "No I'm not Ruthie. I'm not going to let you fight over this guy. You can fight _for _him but not over him."

"What the heck's the difference? It's still trying to get my boyfriend back. The one this witch so kindly stole from me." He could feel his heart break just a little bit more at those words. Again she had referred to T-Bone as her boyfriend. The words that for years she had secretly used in reference to him. She never told him to his face but there were times he could hear her alone in her room silently crying, begging for him to give her the kind of love he longed for. She didn't have to say it. He knew enough by her actions. Actions he continued to ignore until it was too late.

"There's a difference hon. It's a small one but it's there. You can fight for him and his love or you can find someone to fight over him with. The second one's going end in pain and bruising and an exchange of hateful words. If you fight for him you show him yourself he's worth your heart. You don't need to knock some stranger unconscious to stand your ground. Can I ask you something Ruthie?"

"Do I have a choice?" she asked irritated.

"Yes you do. You always have a choice," he said calmly. Ruthie sighed exasperated.

"Fine what's your question?"

"How much do you love him?" Ruthie stiffened against him. Of course she loved him. What kind of question was that?

"Of course I love him. What kind of stupid question is that?" Martin sighed shaking his head. Directing her towards the waiting room he took a seat placing her in his lap. She wanted to fight him but somehow she kept from doing so. Instead stayed rigid in his arms as they wrapped around her.

"You didn't hear my question Ruth. I asked you _how much_ you love him. Not if you do. I can see that you love him. The question is how deeply," he rephrased playing absently with a lose curl. She had half the mind to swat him away. Somehow she found the subtle touches relaxing. Ruthie laid her head on his shoulder completely at a loss. How much did she really care for him? How many times had she laid awake at night thinking about him? Not many. The nights were often consumed with thought of academic responsibilities or little things she needed to get done. There were days that a thought of him would fail to cross her mind completely.

There was also the fact that no matter how often she told him he could never remember the little details. The ones that didn't need remembering but would have been nice. The most frustrating were the big things. Her birthday was the most recent example of his forgetfulness. But you learn to accept people for their flaws. You love them for their imperfections. She could look past those mishaps. They would start exactly where they left off and forget about the past. There was no use crying over spilt milk. You had to clean it up and move on.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Alright let me ask you this. Do you see a future with him?" Again she was stuck. T-Bone was sweet, caring and there for her when she needed him. Though lately the last wasn't the case these days. He flew off the handle when she saw them at dinner assuming the worst of her. Although a little bit of jealousy was healthy for a relationship. But it was Martin for goodness sake! Not only that but Ruthie would never cheat on him. Yet according to Tiffany he was the one who had done just that. But then again she was only seventeen. She was too young to see a relationship with anyone right now. Alright maybe there was one but that dream had long since died.

"I'm only seventeen Martin I don't know!" she cried. He started gentle rubbing motions along her back trying to settle her.

"Shh I'm only asking. You don't need to get so worked up," he said gently.

"Why do you suddenly want to know anyway? It's not like you're my dad or anything."

"I never said I was. I only want to see you happy," he whispered.

"But I am happy! T-Bone makes me happy," she cried. She didn't know how honest a statement that was but for right now she had to stick with it. It's not like she was going to come crawling back to Martin. Not now that he had made it clear that he didn't love her romantically like she'd once hoped. That ship had sailed a long time ago.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked cautiously. Ruthie was irritated now. She knew this game. He would just keep rephrasing the question until he finally got the answer he was looking for. He'd known her long enough to read her like his favorite book. She had no choice now but to give him what he wanted. She smiled remembering that she played the exact same game with him.

"No," she whispered. She could feel a single tear traveling her face at the weakness that overcame her. "But what does she have that I don't. I'm just as good as her. Better even!" Martin smiled at the last part. Ruthie was better than her in so many ways. She fought for what she believed in and stayed true to herself. She never let anyone make up her mind for her. She fought her own battles with vigor and refused to let anyone make her believe differently.

"I know you are but Ruthie maybe there's a reason she's here," he said. She looked up at him confused now. What other reason could she have than trying to make her life miserable?

"And what could that be?" she asked bitterly. "To make my life hell?" Ruthie looked up and was met with sad ones now equal to hers.

"She's pregnant sweetheart," he whispered carefully. She jumped up almost instantly confusion and hurt forming in her face. How could he say such a thing? He said he wanted what was best for her. When did he go off lying like that?

"You're lying!" she growled. He had to be. T-Bone would never do something so hurtful to her. What would his purpose be anyway? For all she knew Martin was trying to keep her away from him. The best way he knew how was to make up some ridiculous story. He would never go behind her back like that. Not ever. She knew Martin didn't like him that much. You could even go so far as to hate but to say that he had gotten another girl pregnant? She had dealt with that once. She couldn't do it again. T-Bone was there to help her heal not cut into her heart wounding it again with the same injuries. She felt her heart shatter when she realized he wasn't. How could he know? It's not like he knew her. Or at least she hoped not.

"No I'm not Ruthie," he said sadly.

"This has to be some sick twisted joke! I mean I know you don't like him but to make something up like that, that's just cruel Martin! Painfully cruel!" Ruthie could feel the tears flowing freely now letting herself crumble. Much like he had done the first time Martin took her in his arms letting her release all her anger on him. He didn't know how long they stood there as she used his chest as a punching bag. All he knew was he begged for a way to take away her pain. The pain he had once inflicted on her not too long ago.

"I'm so sorry Roo. So, so sorry," he whispered.

"How do you know it's even his," she cried. "For all we know she could be lying through her perfectly white teeth," she mumbled into him. "And how in the world do you know she's even pregnant? It's not like you ever were."

"Sandy gave off those exact same signs when she was pregnant with Aaron. Sick to her stomach, tired all the time, irritated over the littlest things. I'll give you that this wasn't something small but I can tell the difference," he said. "She had the glow and the bump," he said quietly.

"What bump? I didn't see anything," Ruthie said.

"If you look closely enough you can see the very beginning of one. I saw it after a few minutes in the room.

"Which brings me back to my earlier question. How do we know it's his? How do we know he cheated on me by having an affair with this….thing," she said tears still cascading down her cheeks.

"We don't," he said simply.

"So why aren't I in there fighting this slut?" she said angrily. "For all I know she could be lying."

"Okay one, we are not going to sink to her level alright. I know you're angry but you don't need to be using words like that."

"You sound like Dad," she said rolling her eyes.

"You're better than that Ruthie. So much better," he whispered.

"And what if I'm not? What if I'm worse than she is?"

"I know you Ruthie. I know you would never sink down to someone else's level. You're strong, independent and won't take anything from anybody. That's what I love about you. You fight until the end and never give in. Don't let her be your first fall. You can rise above her. Above this whole thing."

"Why is it that every single guy I ever love ends up going behind my back to get some girl pregnant? Is it some kind of punishment by God for all the grief I caused Mom and Dad when I was little? Why is it a constant pattern? Am I really that sinful?" she cried a sob rising to her throat.

"Oh no honey of course not. He only gives us what he believes we're strong enough to overcome."

"What if I'm not strong enough?" she sobbed. "What if I can't do this?" she whimpered wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm right here Ruth. I'm never going to let you fall, okay?" he whispered cupping her face in his larger hands.

"Why do you do this to me Martin? This is your fault to begin with!"

"I know and I'll beat myself up for it every day of my life."

"I told you I loved you for years."

"But I did love Ruth. Every day," he said.

"Yeah as a sister," she shot back.

"Can I let you in on a little secret? The truth is I was scared. Scared that you were just playing games with me."

"Why would I play games with you when it comes to my heart Martin? That's just stupid," she scoffed.

"Yeah I was pretty stupid. But then there was always the fact that you were younger than me. That kind of scared me too. What would your parents think?"

"It was two years. It's still just two years. Age is just a number," she said.

"I know that now. When I saw you'd moved on I was crushed. My hopes for getting you back, to love m like you used to had, at the time gone up in smoke. I wasn't going to come back if you didn't want me. I wasn't going to force myself on you. I missed my chance. I don't even know if I have a chance now. It might be too late."

"Can we just go home?" Ruthie sniffled.

"Anything you want."

***

The minute he placed in the car he saw her head lull back and her eyes close slowly. He took his baseball jacket he kept in the backseat creating a makeshift pillow laying her head on it tenderly. Within seconds she heard her start to breathe evenly. Quietly he closed the passenger side door sliding in behind the wheel. Ten minutes later he pulled into the driveway shaking her gently.

"Ruthie we're home," he said softly. She groggily opened her eyes glaring at the sun that seeped through the window. She yawned and stretched before turning to him.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah you did," Martin said rubbing her shoulder.

"I can't go in there. I can't face everyone right now. Not like this," she said on the edge of panic. He took her hand and squeezed it gently looking her in the eye.

"What did I tell you back at the hospital?" he asked seriously. Ruthie only looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes and shrugged. He had told her so many things. Some of them just plain painful. She couldn't recall anything over the hurt. "I'm never going to let you fall and I mean that, alright? We'll go in there and face them together."

"Okay," she whispered. With a small smile he slowly let go of Ruthie's shaking hand and got out of the car.

"It's going to be okay," Martin said gently helping her out of the car. He allowed her to lean on him while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Slowly they both made it through the back door and were instantly bombarded with Aaron's desperate cries that were coming from the living room. Sharing a quick look of concern they raced through the kitchen door.

"Shh Aaron its okay sweetie. Daddy will be home soon," she told him comfortingly while bouncing him gently. "I know you miss him." Any form of trying to get him to calm down seemed to fall on deaf ears as the cries just got louder. Completely at a loss of what to do Annie let out a sigh of relief when she saw Martin and Ruthie standing there.

"Oh thank goodness you're home!" she said quickly handing him over to Martin. Being in his father's arms seemed to calm him slightly. The wails had now leveled down to uncomfortable cries rather than the ear splitting pain just a few minutes before.

"Shh bud its okay. Daddy's here now," he whispered. "I'm not going to leave you alone like that again, okay? Daddy's not just going to disappear anymore I promise," he told him rubbing his back gently. The pleas had now become painful whimpers as Aaron tossed his head around uncomfortably. In the process his eyes met Ruthie who had been standing back allowing them their moment. When Aaron saw her he grunted reaching out for her. Gently taking him from Martin she started a rhythmic pattern on his back. She felt him take hold of her quickly, resting his head on her chest letting the grunts turn to hiccups.

"Shh honey you're okay now," she whispered. "What happened to being good while we were gone, huh?" she playfully scolded him.

"He's been like that since you left," Annie told them sadly. "Wouldn't let up until you two walked through that door," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"You had to deal with this for a full hour?" Martin asked shocked. Annie nodded with a sad smile.

"I tried to get him to take a nap a few times. Every time he calmed down enough to try and fall asleep he would just as quickly wake up screaming again."

"What's the matter sweetie? Why did you cause Grandma so many problems?" Ruthie asked tenderly. She felt him take her shirt in a death grip as he began a quiet whimper. "Shh sweetheart we're here now, okay? No more tears," she said kissing his forehead softly.

"I'm so sorry Annie. This is the first time I've seen him like this. He's never this upset," Martin told her apologetically.

"It's alright. We all get upset sometimes. There are times when we just need that special someone to make us feel better," she said smiling over at her daughter who now had a sleeping baby on her shoulder.

"So I take it lunch has been cancelled?" Martin asked taking in the empty room."

"No not cancelled. We just decided to make it a dinner instead. I told them about the situation and they're all on board for dinner at 7 tonight."

"Sounds good to me," Ruthie said. "Let me go put him down and I'll help you out in a minute," she said heading for the bedroom. Getting to his crib she gently laid him down massaging his back. As she let go he let out a wail in protest, eyes shooting open again reaching up for her. "Shh honey. Let's go night, night now, okay?" she whispered. Half asleep his still had his hand wrapped tightly around her finger. Ruthie carefully unclenched his tiny hand from around her finger kissing it gently before covering him with a light blanket. Turning on the baby monitor she quietly tiptoed out of the room closing the door behind her.

Getting back downstairs she walked into the kitchen to see her mom already hard at work behind the counter.

"Hey Mom what can I do?" she asked coming up beside her.

"Nothing at the moment sweetie. I think we're all good here," Annie said.

"Are you sure because I could make a salad or something."

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay just let me know," she sighed. "Oh and Mom I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes Ruthie?"

"What in the world do you think set him off like that? I mean it's not like we were going to be gone all that long. Coming home it sounded like someone was about to stick him with a needle or something."

"I really don't know. The best answer I can give you is that I think he could feel the unease when you left. Babies can sense when something's not right. He just didn't know how else to go about telling us," Annie told her. "Which brings me to my question. How did things go?"

"They went okay," was all Ruthie said. Annie could see from the look on her face that there was a lot more to it then that. She knew better than to push her though. When she was ready she'd tell her what was really going on.

"Are you sure you don't want any help Mom. Feeding a house full of Camdens isn't exactly a one woman job." She needed to get her mind off what happened at the hospital. Anything to keep from reliving the nightmare, the hurt that T-Bone had caused her.

"No Ruthie I'm okay here. You should go rest though. You look tired." Ruthie was becoming irritated again. Everyone around her lately was treating her like a child. First Martin and now her mother. She could tell for herself when she was tired! She didn't need someone telling her how she felt. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes again. Just as quickly she wanted to kick herself. She wasn't one for showing signs of weakness. Why was it becoming so consistent now?

No one needed her. She wasn't needed by anyone no matter how hard she tried. T-Bone didn't need her. That much was obvious from the hospital visit. Her mom didn't need her. Martin sure didn't need her. He was a father now for goodness sake. Sure she was wanted but wanting and needing were two different things. In wanting you could go without something. They could go without her.

Slowly she trudged up the steps through the living room closing her door behind her. She lay back on the bed letting the tears which had recently become so present in her life come down again. Ruthie Camden wasn't needed by anyone anymore. Whenever she asked to help Annie was always ready and willing. For the first time she had turned her down. Martin sure as ever didn't need her. He had shown her that by getting Sandy pregnant. _History repeats itself _she thought. Why did it have to be the most hurtful part? She'd gone through enough heartache for a lifetime when it came to Martin. Life just had to throw her another punch right where it hurt most. Letting the sobs consume her she just barely heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" he sniffled.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Martin asked concerned taking in her tone.

"No," she cried angrily.

"Please Ruthie. Let me help you," he said quietly opening the door and walking inside.

"What good will that do? You're the reason I'm like this in the first place!" she yelled. He knew she was right. If it weren't for his careless attitude he would have never left her. Having a baby had changed that completely.

"I'm so sorry Ruthie. No one should have to go through that," Martin whispered.

"Says the one who took my heart and stomped on it first," Ruthie cried.

"I know I did and like I said before that's unforgivable."

"I'd understand if it happened just once. Yeah it hurts like hell but I got through it eventually. Then the one who was supposed to help me forget goes ahead and helps me remember how much it tore me up inside!"

"I know. I can't speak for him but I can speak for myself. Ruthie I'm going to pay for your heartbreak every day of my life. You trusted me and I destroyed that. It's a miracle you're still willing to accept me. An even bigger miracle you're willing to accept my son."

"He's the victim here Martin. He did absolutely nothing wrong. He was just born into this world. A world where his parents weren't expecting him to happen. It's not like he could go ahead and change that. He's just a little boy," she whispered.

"No one can change what's already happened. All I'm saying is I'm surprised you still want me around."

"Not that you do," she grumbled. Martin's eyes widened in shock. Since when had he not wanted her? He would always want her, need her even. She was the one person he turned to when everything else came down around him. The one person he depended on to be there for him no matter what happened.

"That's ridiculous Ruthie and you know that," he said.

"Is it really? No one does these days. Why would I expect you to be any different? You saw what happened with your own eyes just a few minutes ago. Mom doesn't even want my help anymore. Usually she's all for it. Today she tells me no there's nothing I can do. You Martin you're a father. You're a grown man. You don't need help from anyone anymore," she said glumly.

"Oh Ruthie of course I still need people. Everyone does no matter if they have their own kids or not. I'm going to need people even more now because I'm doing this alone. I'm going to need _you_."

"Why I don't see what good I'll be. I'm not even his mother."

"Do I need to remind you what happened when we got home? He didn't want your mom. That much was obvious from the way he was acting. He didn't even want me. The one who's been there for him since day one. He _needed _you. And he's going to continue needing you for a long time."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is exactly what I said. Ruthie you've been around since the very beginning. You've been more a mother to him than Sandy ever was. You've given him all the love in the world and still do. The sadder thing is that Sandy was meant to and she didn't. You Ruth you did without even needing to."

"It's not very hard. Babies just need someone there for them," Ruthie said.

"Exactly and you have been. You're the one who's helped me raise him Ruth. Sandy wasn't even around long enough for him to know who she was.

"He's not even my son," she said.

"He doesn't have to be. Blood doesn't matter when it comes to loving someone. Think about all the adopted kids in the world. They have no blood relation to the people who love them. Yet they still do as if they were their very own. Ruthie I've seen you with Aaron with my own two eyes. You care for him the very same way I do. There are times I look at you and think that I'm not doing enough for him. You're needed more than you think. Your family needs you, my son needs you, _I _need you," he said emphasizing the last part.

"You do?"

"Of course I do," he said hugging her to him. "Who was there for me the day he was born and I came out a nervous wreck? Who was there for me when I had no idea what in the world I was doing when it came to taking care of him? More recently, who was the one who kept me from going insane the night we ran him to the hospital?"

"Me," she whispered.

"That's right. It was all you. It's still going to be you for a long time down the road. You're his mother Ruthie. In every way that counts you're the one he turns to. Don't you dare give up on him. Don't you dare think you're not enough. You're needed by so many people Ruthie. People who love you so much."

"That may be true but there's still one more. One who never saw me as more than their younger sibling." Martin only shook his head.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said for the last day or so have you? I love you Ruthie. I love you so much. More than a little sister. So much more. It only took me months of healing a broken heart to know what I had been stupid enough to give up. You're the only one who's ever seen me for the person I really am. You've taken for my flaws and my good parts. Not many would take someone back who betrayed them like I did. You're truly special Ms. Camden. Don't you ever forget that," he demanded. I cry could be heard from the monitor that lay by her feet. "I'll be right back," he said tickling her barefoot hastily before running out the door. Ruthie couldn't help giggling at his antics.

Minutes later Martin returned with a fussy Aaron in his arms. "I don't know what the problem is. He's slept he's been fed, he's clean. Why are you being so fussy buddy?" he asked quietly. Ruthie came up to him taking Aaron from him. Within seconds he was quiet as a mouse playing with the hem of her shirt. "Oh I see how it is. Daddy isn't important anymore. Not when Auntie's in the room. Nope just forget about me."

"He just likes me better," she laughed sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why because you give him stuff?" he asked.

"I do not just give him stuff," she retorted.

"Yes you do. And because of that he seems to love you more," Martin said glumly.

"Daddy's being silly isn't he?" Ruthie smiled tickling him under his chin which sent him into a fit of giggles. "Can you say 'Dada'? Come on big guy say 'Dada'. Aaron only replied with a round of babbling.

"I think he's trying to say 'Auntie' aren't you buddy. Come on say 'Auntie' you can do it," Martin coaxed. 'Au-ntie'. What came out instead surprised them both.

"Ma-ma."

"Did he just…" Ruthie gasped.

"I think he did. He just said his first word," Martin said smiling widely. He took Aaron from Ruthie and started spinning circles with him. "You just said your first word buddy! Good job! Say it again. Come on Aaron one more time. Ma-ma, Ma-ma," he coaxed again.

"Ma-ma," he smiled. Martin turned around to see a huge smile across Ruthie's face.

"And who's your Mama Aaron?"

"Ma-ma," he said again reaching for Ruthie who took him almost immediately. Ruthie could feel tears of joy rushing down her face at the little boy's admission. "Ma-ma," he said snuggling into her.

"See I told you," Martin whispered in her ear. Ruthie grinned feeling that familiar shiver again.

"I love you," Ruthie whispered to Aaron who laid comfortably on her chest now, Martin quietly wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"And I love you Ms. Ruthie Camden," Martin whispered only inches from her face. With her lips so close she felt them pulling her forward. The warmth that came from them pushed her further until she was close enough to touch them. She felt Martin's tongue travel her bottom lip asking permission. Without a second thought she allowed him entrance, both of them battling for dominance. As much as he'd hurt her she couldn't fight this time. She wouldn't even try. Instead she let the dance continue until they both came up for breath.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You can say that again," he laughed.

**A/N: There we go! Even longer this time! Review and let me know how it went! Hit or miss? I seriously never know. Click that little green button please! **


	12. Silent Clues & Sneaky Suspitions

**A/N: Wow you guys are so amazing! Thank you all so much for the extremely encouraging reviews! Keep them coming. Now I wasn't planning on updating so soon but I figured I reward you guys with another installment sooner than planned just because I figured you all deserved it. :) Like the last couple it's another long one. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

They both stood there speechless still trying to fully understand what just happened. Ruthie herself could still feel the warmth that was left as she allowed the sensation to linger. Had she really just done that? Did she truly just kiss Martin Brewer? The feeling was so unreal. A dream she had long given up on had finally come true. She absentmindedly brought her fingers to the skin of her arm, jumping slightly when the pinch jolted her. Ruthie was brought back into reality when she heard Martin laugh. She looked over at him raising her eyebrow.

"You don't need to pinch yourself Ruth," he chuckled. "Not only does it hurt but I felt it too. You're not dreaming. Unless of course both of us are. That itself is another story."

"I-I'm sorry. I just can't believe that it actually happened," she stuttered blushing. Martin smiled pleased to see that again he was able to paint her cheeks a soft pink.

"I love it when you blush," he whispered making her cheeks an even darker shade of red as well as making Ruthie's heartbeat scamper erratically. In the silence of the bedroom he just barely heard the strong beating of her heart and smiled. He'd waited years for that reaction. He'd waited years to have the ability to cause that reaction.

Ruthie again closed the space between them letting her lips clamp to him once again. He responded just as eagerly both of them again fighting for control. After a second (and to both party's dismay, shorter) round they were interrupted by Aaron's happy cooing below them. Martin groaned moving only a foot away.

"I don't think our audience wanted the encore we were hoping for," Ruthie giggled. Martin's sent a playful glare in the little boy's direction sighing in defeat. "Hey be nice!" she scolded. "No one wants to have to see their parents making out," Ruthie said shoving him. Martin smiled when he realized her acknowledgment.

"Well it's not my fault either. You're the one who wanted more." Ruthie rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"You're his father. You should be the one setting the good example here."

"And you're his mother which means you're just as much to blame as me," Martin shot back.

"You're older," she said. He laughed taking her hand.

"Age is just a number," he repeated. Ruthie's eyes opened slightly shocked.

"Hey don't you go using my own words against me!" she pouted. Martin starred at her full pout longingly. A pout made of the lips that longed to be covered with his own. When the urge finally passed he gripped her hand firmly taking her towards the door.

"Let's go before your parents think I kidnapped you or something," he laughed. Ruthie smiled taking his offered hand. Again it surprised Martin how perfectly the two fit. It felt so natural to have her smaller hand weave with his. Once they reached the landing the both reluctantly let go now going their separate ways. Seeing that they had entered a quiet kitchen Martin's eye fell on the note on the fridge.

_Martin & Ruthie,_

_Went to pick up some last minute things for tonight. I should be back in a half hour. Please start a salad when you get the chance._

_-Mom_

"Okay that is so not fair," Ruthie said coming up behind him. He turned towards her confused. "She just told me we didn't need one. Now she says we do. Why can't she just make up her mind?" Ruthie said.

"Maybe she doesn't trust you with sharp objects," Martin said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure she doesn't trust her seventeen year old daughter with a knife," Ruthie said pulling out a salad bowl. He came up putting his arms around her from behind. She smiled momentarily losing focus. For a minute she wanted to forget the assignment all together. They didn't really need a salad, did they? Maybe they could spend the next half hour cuddling instead. Right now the idea sounded incredibly appealing. Healthy eating habits she reminded herself. Yes they did need the dreaded salad. Cuddling would have to wait. "What are you doing," Ruthie smiled.

"Trying to distract you," he whispered. "Is it working?" She groaned. Of course it was working! Why else would she be holding the bowl in midair?

"Yes now stop. We have work to do."

"But this is so much more fun," he whined. Ruthie smiled at his childish behavior.

"You're worse than Aaron, you know that?" Martin sighed moving away from her. Ruthie frowned at the absence of his arms around her. Just as quickly she saw the bowl that still sat in her hands.

"I don't get it. He can do all the whining he wants and gets away with it."

"Martin he has an excuse. He can't use English yet," Ruthie said puling out the needed vegetables.

"Ma-ma," Aaron said clearly as if to prove her wrong. She laughed walking over to him.

"Yes I know sweetie. I'm sorry," she chuckled giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"See he can speak perfectly fine," Martin said taking the stack from her and walking toward the butcher block. Ruthie sighed sliding half of them over to one side and began chopping.

"Okay let me rephrase that. He can't use fluent sentences yet. Now make yourself useful and chop," she ordered.

"But, but that's not fair. You have to be more specific," he said.

"I don't have to be anything," she smiled "Now start cutting before I make you do everything," she said starting to cut up her half.

"Yes ma'am," Martin grumbled dejectedly. She smiled beginning a rhythmic pattern. He soon matched hers, their knives now working in sync. Out of the corner of his he saw a loose strand she continued to try blowing out of her face. Setting his knife down quietly, Martin brought his hand up swiftly placing it behind her ear. His hand hovered over for a few seconds just above her cheek and chanced a touch with the tips of his fingers. He smiled, satisfied when he saw the slightest hint of a shiver.

"Do I have to enforce a 'no touching' rule?" she sighed exasperated. Martin's hand quickly flew away when he saw her glaring at him. Ruthie smiled when she saw him starring at her with puppy dog eyes. "Do you want to do this by yourself?" He shook his head not saying a word. "Then I suggest you keep your hands to yourself until we're done here or Aaron and I will go cuddle." Martin looked up expectantly at the idea of cuddling. "Without you," she finished sharply.

"Alright, alright. I get it. No touching. You don't have to go all Cruella de Vil on me," Martin said holding his hands up in surrender. Ruthie groaned. At the rate they were going they would honestly get nothing done.

"Okay first of all if I did go all Cruella then I'd be plotting to kidnap innocent puppies. At this rate you are neither so that kind of takes care of that. Secondly, I am so tempted to just leave you here by yourself."

"But then I'd get lonely," he pouted. She sighed again at the look on his face. Somehow she found it harder and harder to resist the pout but she had to be strong. Three strikes in baseball. How many was he at? Oh yeah two. One more and she'd drop everything leaving the salad at his mercy.

"One more and you're on your own, got it?"

"Yes," he said. Somehow that got through to him. She was happy to see that he had resumed chopping, much faster more efficiently this time she could see. She made a mental note to start making a list of possible threatening mechanisms. This one seemed to work the best. Ruthie had to smile. Just then Annie made her way through the kitchen door.

"Hi Mom," they both said as she set the bag of groceries on the counter. She looked up at both of them suspiciously. Shrugging it off she returned to putting things away.

"How's the salad coming?" she asked coming up behind them to inspect.

"Good," they said together. Again with the simultaneous replies. Annie again brushed it off knowing that at some point it would come up. Aaron gave out a cry from where he was observing in his highchair. Both turned around walking towards him. Before Martin could get very far Ruthie stopped him.

"You stay," she ordered. He stepped back slightly at her sharp tone. "Or I tell Mom how lazy you've been," she whispered. She giggled when she saw his face pale. He could read between the lines with that one. He really didn't want them to reveal their little secret just yet.

"Come on big guy. Let's let Daddy finish up here and we'll get you a nice bath before dinner. How does that sound?" Aaron giggled as the two made their way upstairs. Getting into the bathroom Ruthie laid him on a plush blanket before starting the tub. Once it was filled several inches she turned it off and undressed him quickly. Before she set him in she blew a light raspberry on his tummy making him laugh loudly. Ruthie smiled handing him a rubber ducky to distract him while she worked. That didn't seem to work for long though because soon he started a splashing game dousing her every chance he got. Ruthie couldn't help laughing with him. "You're just being silly," she laughed tickling him with a soapy hand. This continued until she finished and wrapped him in a towel. "Now let's get you dressed so Mommy can get cleaned up," she suggested taking him into the bedroom.

When she set him down he whimpered quietly. "I know honey. I hated this part too," she told him gently rubbing his belly. "We're almost done here, okay? Then we get to go see how Daddy's doing with the yummy salad." By now she had finished and was heading towards the dresser drawer. Pulling out a green onsie Ruthie held it up to him. "What do you feel like wearing tonight? Green?" Aaron showed his dislike by throwing it on the floor. "Hey we do not throw things," Ruthie scolded. Hearing the seriousness in her tone Aaron snuggled into her apologetically. She started a gentle rubbing motion pulling out another option. "Blue?" Aaron giggled grabbing for it. "Blue it is then," she decided walking toward the bed. Laying him down again she made quick work of dressing him. "Now why don't we go see if we can get some food in you?" He replied with a quiet whimper and began sucking on the hem of her shirt. "Shh you'll get dinner in a second," she promised making her way down.

Hearing them descend Martin turned to meet them. "There you two are. What took so long?"

"We just got a little sidetracked," she told him handing Aaron over. Martin smirked when he took in the wet spots.

"I can see that," he said. "What did I tell you about getting people wet buddy? It's not very nice," he said failing to be serious. In truth he was too busy looking at Ruthie to care at the moment. Ruthie's knees fell to jelly when the noticed his eyes on her.

"Please quit starring," she told him. Martin quickly averted his eyes blushing himself.

"But I'm done now. Didn't you say I couldn't do that while I was working? Well now that's done so I can do all the looking I want, right?" he asked hopefully. Ruthie groaned. He did have a point. How is it he always found a way out of everything? Aaron's desperate cry diverted both of their attention.

"He needs to be fed and I need to shower. After that then I'll think about it," she decided. Martin looked momentarily disappointed but his face soon brightened. He got a maybe. That was better than nothing.

"Let's leave her alone for a few minutes and get something to eat," he told his son walking towards the kitchen. Ruthie took the opportunity to make her way back upstairs. When she returned a half hour later she found them in front of the TV watching the game. She chuckled settling down beside them.

"Isn't he a little young to even know what's going on?" she asked. Martin turned to her slightly offended.

"No he is not too young! And even if he is there's no time like the present to learn the art of America's favorite pass time," he argued. Ruthie giggled when she saw that Aaron wasn't even paying attention. Instead he was fast asleep with his empty bottle hanging loosely.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Brewer but I think he got bored," she laughed.

"Alright so he doesn't like baseball. There are always other sports," he reasoned.

"How long has he been asleep for?" she asked running the pad of her thumb along his cheek when she saw him stir.

"About twenty minutes," he said bringing him up to his shoulder and laying his feet across the couch. Ruthie felt Martin bring her down with him and gasped quietly. "What?" he asked concerned. She just shook her head and smiled when he started playing with her hair using his free hand.

"What time is it?" she asked looking up at the ceiling.

"We've got about a half hour," he said resting his head against the cushion.

"Lucy and Kevin should be here soon," she said. Seeing as they only lived next door they were usually the first ones to show up.

"Where are Simon and Mary these days?" he asked.

"Mary's still in Buffalo. The boys went to spend the weekend with her. They should be getting in later tonight. Simon's actually done with school for the next month. We really don't know what he's been doing. He usually shows up on Sundays though which means he should be here in a little bit," she said. Just then the slam of the back door could be heard.

"Mom, Dad, Ruthie?" Lucy called startling a sleeping Aaron. Ruthie sighed getting up off her very comfortable place on Martin's lap taking him from Martin before leaving. "Anybody home?"

"Remind me to have a talk with my big sister about the art of being quiet," Ruthie said going through the swinging door, Martin laughing coming up behind her.

"Yes Lucy someone's home," Ruthie growled. Martin placed his hand on hers calming her down.

"Auntie Ruth!" Savannah called happily now squirming out of Kevin's arms. Ruthie smiled as the little girl ran over to her just barely stopping at her feet when she saw her hands were full. She frowned confused as Ruthie handed Aaron over to Martin freeing up her arms. She crouched down opening them expectantly just barely having enough time to breathe before Savannah plowed into her.

"Oof. Hey Vannah. How's my favorite niece?" she asked hugging her tightly.

"Good," she chirped.

"That's good. Have you been a good girl for your Mommy?"

"Yeah," she giggled. Ruthie saw Martin pouting out of the corner of her eye and smirked.

"I think Uncle Martin's feeling left out," she laughed.

"Yeah kind of. When do I get my hug Savannah?" he asked coming down to her level. She quickly skipped over to Martin hugging him tightly and giggled. He smiled over her shoulder at Ruthie who mirrored his. Lucy looked between the two noticing the look they shared. There was something different about the two.

"Wait freeze!" Four people stopped exactly what they were doing and looked over at the short blond with raised eyebrows. "I totally missed something," she finally said.

"What'd you miss?" Kevin asked.

"Are you two…?" Lucy asked pointing between Martin and Ruthie.

"Are we what?" Martin asked smiling.

"You two are smiling like you just started a sugar high," she said suspiciously. Something was defiantly different and Lucy Camden-Kinkirk would find out soon enough.

"Gee Luce I really didn't know it was wrong to just be happy," Ruthie said the once bright smile now turned to a grim line. Lucy childishly huffed annoyed now. Why was she always the last one to know everything? Even more irritating though was why wasn't someone just telling her? It was better than having to play some stupid guessing game.

"There's something different here…Something that wasn't here before," she said.

"Okay now you've lost me," Kevin said. He too could see what his wife was getting at. In fact he knew exactly what she meant. There was something different about the way the two were acting. There was a smoothness about them. They seemed happier. He had a strong feeling that this ease had become more than a friendship. Something deeper that the two weren't telling them. He didn't need his investigating skills to see through this one.

"No wait Kev they're…those two are-"

"Ma-ma," Aaron called reaching out to Ruthie who smiled taking him.

"I got it!" she finally shouted as if she had just won the lottery. "You two are-"

"Together," they said simultaneously with equally big smiles on their faces. She nodded eagerly. They only smiled bigger both hands weaving easily.

"Okay now that's just plain creepy," Kevin said. They both chuckled knowing what he meant. The synchronized talking wasn't exactly normal. Still one more freak out wouldn't hurt.

"What is?"

"That! The whole talking at the same time thing. How the heck do you do that?" They both just shrugged.

"Okay so here's the deal. I know Luce that this is going to be hard for you to do but please try," Ruthie begged.

"We haven't exactly told anyone yet," Martin continued.

"About the whole being together thing. You guys just kind of figured it out so we couldn't exactly lie," Ruthie finished.

"Cause lying's bad," Savannah piped in.

"That's right sweetie," Ruthie said playing with her hair. "So do us a favor-"

"Lucy," Martin said narrowing his eyes.

"Please don't tell anyone yet," Ruthie pleaded.

"We all know it's going to be the world's biggest challenge for you to keep a secret but please do it for us," Martin said again finishing her plea.

"You guys finish each other's sentences too!" Kevin exclaimed. "I mean I knew I was marrying into a crazy family—"

"Hey!" Lucy pouted. "You love our not so normal lives," she reminded him. "And really what's normal these days anyway?" she asked.

"Obviously not what they're doing," he said directing his attention back to Martin and Ruthie. They all laughed before the doorbell sounded.

"And remember not a word," Ruthie reminded her directing most of her attention to Lucy. She shrunk back slightly at her little sister's glare. She held her hands up in surrender with a nod. Opening the door Ruthie uncharacteristically started a gentle bounce of happiness.

"Uncle Simon!" Savannah called happily before anyone could so much as get a word out.

"Hey munchkin," he called back just as excitedly before he felt her wrap her small arms around his legs. He picked her up swinging her around sending her into a laughing fit. Before putting her back down he placed a quick kiss on her cheek finally able to step through the door.

"Hey where the heck have you been?" Ruthie asked.

"Around," he shrugged.

"Did you even show up for church this morning?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course I did," he said.

"And you didn't so much as have the decency to say hello?" Lucy said with a raised brow.

"Calm down Luce. I'm here now aren't I? I was in the very back anyway. I tried looking for you guys."

"Of course you did," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Is that Simon and Lucy I hear?" Annie said with a smile as she descended the stairs.

"Hi Mom," Kevin called faking hurt at being forgotten.

"Hi Kevin. Now what's this fighting all about?" she asked narrowing her eyes at the two participants.

"He went to church and didn't even have enough respect to come and say hi to us," Lucy grumbled.

"Simon is this true," Annie asked feeling slightly hurt. Simon's eyes filled with guilt at his mother's disappointed tone. It's not that he didn't try to find them. They barely saw him as it was because he spent so much time away at school. It still hurt to see the pain in all their faces.

"I tried Mom. Even so I'm here now, right?"

"I guess that's true but still Simon we miss you," she said hugging her son tightly.

"I miss you all too. Remember though I'm here for a whole month before I go back," he smiled. He was happy to see that Annie's eyes shined along with his own before she returned to give him one more tight hug. "Come stay in the house," Annie said hating to see that her son who she rarely saw had opted to stay in the garage apartment during his visit home.

"Mom I'm already all set up in the apartment," he argued.

"We can just as easily help you out of there man," Kevin said. "Mom never sees you anymore. Give her that much," he said. Annie sent her son-in-law a grateful look before turning back to Simon.

"Oh alright," he smiled.

"We'll start right after dinner then," Kevin said.

"Sounds good. Where is everyone?" Simon asked scanning the room.

"Right behind you Simon," called Matt's voice from outside the door. Annie looked over Simon's shoulder to see Matt and Sarah standing outside. She gently pushed past her son wrapping Matt and Sarah each in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you made it," she smiled. Matt smiled meeting Simon's gaze before moving on to greet him.

"I'm surprised _he_ made it. Aren't you supposed to be in school Simon?" he asked.

"Nope not for another month," he said smiling.

"Oh okay good I thought for a minute that you just snuck out or something," Matt laughed. Simon playfully smacked his brother up side the head before turning to Sarah.

"You've been keeping this guy in line I hope," he said greeting her with a hug. The brunette could only laugh as she nodded. Ruthie looked around expectantly, confused when she couldn't find the last family member. She had yet to see her father since after church.

"Mom where did Dad go off to?" she asked.

"He went to go pick up Mary and Carlos," she said

"I thought you said they wouldn't be in until later tonight," Martin said confused.

"Well I didn't know how late they meant," she said.

"So do we wait or do we get to eat," Kevin asked. Lucy glared at him nudging him lightly.

"What?" he asked looking down at her with innocent eyes. Lucy rolled her own and sighed.

"What do you think we're going to do Kevin? This is called a family dinner for a reason. You're supposed to have the _entire _family here before you stuff your face with food." Everyone laughed around her seeing the six foot tall police officer being scolded like a child.

"Honey I'm not trying to be rude. I just haven't eaten all day. A man has to eat!"

"Then what exactly were the sandwiches you made this afternoon supposed to be?"

"A snack?" he said carefully.

"Oh so you have eaten something today. Good for you," she said sarcastically.

"No Luce it's quite alright. Your dad said not to wait up if everyone got here before they did," Annie said smiling.

"Thank you Mom," he said a big grin on his face. Again the blond rolled her eyes. "At least someone doesn't want to see me starve," he said gratefully.

"Oh quit exaggerating!" she said exasperated.

"Mommy I'm hungwy," Savannah said pulling on her pant leg.

"See I'm the only one," Kevin whined.

"I know sweetie. I'll get you something in a minute, okay?" Lucy said taking her up in her arms. "As for you Kinkirk you're a big boy. Which means you can wait," Lucy said.

"But Mom just said we don't have to," he said.

"Lucy sweetie we don't have to wait for your father. It could be hours before they get home," Annie told her daughter.

"That may be true but he can be patient about it," Lucy said with a sigh.

"I'm actually getting kind of hungry too Lucy," Sarah said quietly.

"Oh alright everyone just go right ahead and empty out Mom and Dad's fridge I don't care! It's not like they raised us all to be courteous or anything!" she yelled. Kevin came up to his wife wrapping his arms around her cautiously.

"Shh calm down hon it's not the end of the world," he whispered while everyone looked on slightly flustered. They all knew Lucy to be temperamental but not to this degree.

"I know," she sighed resting herself against her husband shutting her eyes for a second. "I guess I just overreacted. I just would really like it if we waited for Dad and Mare to get here," she sighed.

"I understand but he said it was okay to start. That's not being rude Luce. When they get here we'll have more time to visit anyway. We wont have to stop and start like we would if we all sat down to dinner," Kevin said calmly.

"I guess," she grumbled.

"Can we please eat now Lucy? I'm getting kind of hungry too," Martin said.

"I already said we could, alright," Lucy said sharply. Kevin placed a gentle hand on hers bringing her tone down again.

"Great. We'll go put Aaron down and meet you all in there," Ruthie said as Martin followed her upstairs. Reaching the bedroom Martin set a sleeping baby down carefully giving him a light kiss on his cheek as he did.

"Goodnight Aaron. Daddy loves you," he whispered. As if he heard him the little boy repositioned himself cooing quietly. Ruthie smiled wrapping the tiny blanket around him snuggly.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you," she whispered kissing the small hand that had once again found its way around her finger. Silently they both made their way out descending the stairs separately. They both looked up to see all Camden eyes on them as they came through the kitchen.

"What?" Martin asked serving up his plate.

"Nothing," Simon said chuckling. Both shrugging they sat in the two empty spaces that were left at the table.

"Did you want something?" Martin asked directing his attention to Ruthie. She smiled and shook her head.

"No I'll just share with you," she said taking in the pile of food that sat on his plate. The amount was obviously too much for only one person. She saw that he had gone ahead and plated for them both. Matt looked at the pair suspiciously before forking up a piece of salad. Since when had they been sharing food? He had seen both of them go up to put Aaron down. Usually Martin did that on his own with no assistance. Sarah smiled silently seeing the two teens interact. She noticed the sparkle in her sister's eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

"What's up with you two?" Matt asked eyeing them. They both looked up with confused looks across their faces. They both shrugged as if they had no idea what he was referring to. Maybe now would be the perfect time to tell them. _No wait for everyone_ he thought. Ruthie saw her sister open her mouth slightly on the edge of saying something.

"They—"she was instantly stopped by a kick under the table from Ruthie and her daughter's small hand on her mouth. Lucy grimaced in the momentary pain raising and eyebrow at her and taking Savannah's hand off of her mouth. To her dislike the small hand returned to its exact location before she could even get a word out.

"Mommy! It's 'upposed to be a secwet!" she little girl whispered to her mother in a tone much too sharp for a three year old. Lucy raised her brow looking directly at Savannah before her eyes met Ruthie. They both had annoyed looks on their faces and she could see everyone had a small smile on their faces. Much to Ruthie and Martin's relief no one said anything. Hopefully seeing that meant that their cover wasn't blown by her secret-keeping challenged sister. Chances were though that everyone had seen.

"They what Luce?" Simon asked smirking. Lucy shook her head vigorously refusing to say a word. As dinner progressed it felt much like the early days in the Camden household. Once again (almost) the entire family sat around the large kitchen table sharing stories and laughs that came with daily experiences. Soon enough the swinging of the front door could be heard.

"Mom!" was heard coming from none other than the twins who of course called out together.

"In the kitchen!" Annie called. Soon the thunder of the twins' footsteps were heard as they got closer to the kitchen door. Getting inside both looked around with wide eyes.

"Wow everyone's here!" Sam said excitedly.

"It's Sunday bud. Everyone's always here," Kevin laughed.

"No," Sam said. "Everyone's usually here for lunch."

"Yeah and it's already 8'oclock," David said seriously.

"Yup and Matt and Sarah are _never _here," Sam finished. Matt and Sarah both smiled at the boys' excitement.

"And you're going to be seeing a lot more of us guys," Matt said.

"You're moving back?" they both asked smiling hugely once again.

"Yeah. Right down the street from Lucy and Kevin," Sarah said. If it was even possible their eyes got even brighter.

"YAY!" they chanted bouncing a little bit. Finally David's eyes fell on Martin.

"Martin? You're here too?" he asked excitedly. Martin nodded.

"Where's…?"

"Are you boys hungry?" Annie asked before they could ask a question she new was about to come out of his mouth.

"A little bit. We slept on the plan," Sam told her.

"Well pull up a chair and eat up," Eric said taking off his coat.

"Mom?" Mary called.

"In here," she called. She came in seconds later with Carlos carrying in suitcases. Charlie came in right after arms filled with the last of the suitcases. Annie's eyes grew wide when she realized how much they were carrying with them.

"Does Hotel Camden still have an opening?" Mary asked with a slight huff of tiredness. Simon chuckled as he set down his fork.

"Of course it does," Annie smiled getting up to give her eldest daughter a hug. "Are you guys hungry?" she asked. Mary smiled and nodded slightly.

"Amor you just ate on the plane," Carlos said with a laugh. Mary whipped around to glare at her husband and crossed her arms.

"Have you tasted that stuff they call food Carlos? It's horrible," she exclaimed. "And so what if I'm still hungry. It's not like I'm going to starve myself just because I just finished eating. If I'm still hungry then I'm still hungry. That means I'm going to eat. If you have a problem with that then don't watch," she growled. Carlos stepped back a little tentatively wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Calma Amor," he whispered kissing her cheek gently. The family saw Mary release a deep sigh leaning against her husband. "I'll get you something," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled. She saw her son had returned pushing a chair twice his size towards her. She smiled gently moving out of his way not having the heart to take away his glory.

"Here Mommy," he said sweetly. "I got you a chair," he said.

"Thank you love," she said kissing his forehead gratefully.

"You're welcome," he smiled. Carlos returned with a full plate of food and placed it in front of his wife taking the last of the empty chairs. "Papa can I sit on your lap," Charlie asked. He nodded swinging his son up in his lap. "Mommy can I have a tiny piece of your chicken?" he asked sweetly. Mary smiled cutting off a small piece feeding it to him.

"There you go baby," she smiled. Her husband looked over at her in shock while everyone around them laughed.

"Okay how come that never works for me?" he asked.

"He's cute and adorable and you're not," Matt laughed.

"I think I just got insulted by your brother Mare," he said turning to his wife. She looked over at him and smirked. "You going to come to my rescue?" he asked.

"No you're on your own," she smirked. "It's not like my big bad brother's going to hurt you," she laughed.

"You never know sis I just might," he teased.

"If you were going to you would have done that years ago," she said.

"There's a first time for everything," Martin added.

"Are you going to help me bud?" Carlos asked turning to his son. The little boy giggled shaking his head.

"And to think I raised you to defend your family," he sighed.

"But Papa they are my family," he said matter of factly. His father groaned. He had him there.

"It's every man for himself in this house," Simon chuckled.

"Hey we can defend ourselves too you know," Lucy chimed angrily.

"Oh we you can Luce," Ruthie laughed taking the last piece of chicken on the plate. Martin looked over at her frowning. "What?" she asked.

"I was going to take that," he whined. Ruthie rolled her eyes offering her fork to him. The crowd looked on curiously. Everyone could see that their dynamic had changed dramatically from just a few months ago. They seemed cozier, more at ease with each other. They both had a more playful side to them. "Thank you," he whispered.

"So much for ladies first," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry," he said innocently. She glared at him and sighed.

"There's a whole plate up there for the taking Martin," David said. He looked over at him pretending to yawn.

"But I'm too lazy."

"Men," the four sisters groaned.

"But you love us anyway right honey?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"I'm still trying to remember why I have this ring on my finger," she teased.

"Aw geez Luce. That really hurt," he said painfully while everyone around him laughed.

"Big ego," she mumbled.

"Don't they all," Ruthie agreed eyeing Martin who only kept up the innocent act.

"Mom, why do we put up with them exactly?" Mary asked.

"It's love sweetie. Somehow that pushes us through," she smiled.

"Some days it's like we have to be shoved," Sarah said with a sigh.

"Uh huh," all the women agreed. Their respected partners looked at them curiously.

"Am I really that difficult Annie?" Eric asked.

"There are some days where I just sit and wonder," she said.

"There are also those days when you just want to shove their heads in the toilet," Mary said.

"So that's why you watch me like a hawk when I clean the bathrooms," Carlos said.

"You just don't clean it well enough," she said patting his arm.

"Hey at least I try," he said.

"Yes you do and I love you for it," she smiled leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Yay I'm loved," he said.

"Somehow we all are man," Martin said. "Somehow they find a way to forgive us even when we think we've screwed up for good," he said smiling down at Ruthie. She smiled playing with his fingers under the table.

"Ain't that the truth," Carlos agreed.

"Papa I'm tired," Charlie yawned.

"You can go lay him down in Mary's old room," Annie told him. Carlos nodded getting up.

"Coming love?" he asked offering his free arm to Mary. She shook her head leaning back against the chair.

"No I think I'm going to catch up with my sisters for a little while."

"Okay let me know if you need anything," he said turning around.

"Oh Carlos before you go…" Simon called behind him. "Would you mind helping me move in from the apartment?"

"Sure let me go tuck him in and I'll be right out," he said carrying an already asleep Charlie up the stairs.

"Kev I think Savannah's falling asleep," Lucy laughed. Sure enough Savannah head was hanging sleepily in her seat. Kevin laughed before collecting her.

"You know where the playpen is," Eric said. He nodded before going out the door.

"We should go check on Aaron," Ruthie said. Martin nodded and got up to collect their plate.

"Why don't you boys go start unpacking?" Annie suggested.

"Okay," they agreed and ran up with suitcases in hand.

"We'll wait for you here Ruth. Then we can catch up on some much needed girl talk," Mary told her. She smiled and nodded before following Martin up.

Once the two had gone upstairs they were met with the gentle whimpers of Aaron's restless slumber. Quietly they both reached the crib and Martin carefully took him out rocking him for a couple of minutes before he finally reached a peaceful sleep again. Setting him down gently Ruthie re-covered him running her fingers through his hair affectionately.

"He looks so peaceful," she whispered.

"Yes he does," Martin agreed. Seeing as they were standing only inches apart they felt the invisible magnets of attraction pull at them again. Pulling her away from where Aaron slept Martin ran his tongue along her lip where she almost instantly allowed access. Soon they both found themselves moaning with need. The short walk to the bed had never been more appreciated. The bed soon joined in with a gentle rocking motion as the two played another round of what had now become their favorite sport. Keeping as quiet as they could the hunger grew both soon lost in the little world they had created. A world that could only hold the two of them.

Sam was just reaching the first step to come down for his second suitcase when he heard noise coming from Martin's room. It sounded as though Ruthie was in pain. Quickly he raced down the steps in search of Annie.

"Mom, Mom. There's something wrong with Ruthie. Come quick!" he called as he reached the kitchen. As soon as he uttered those words everything was dropped. The girls coming from one direction, boys from the other. in no time they were all gathered in front of Martin's door with Annie gripping the door tightly.

"Ruthie!" she called. "Are you alright?" Not bothering to wait for a reply the door swung open to reveal a perfectly fine Ruthie. In fact from the looks of it she was more than okay.

"What's going on?" Both sets of eyes landed quickly on Mary.

"Nothing," they both chimed innocently catching their ragged breaths.

**A/N: Alrighty guys. There we go! Another chapter for your reading pleasure. How'd we do here? Good, bad? Let me know! **


	13. Bodyguards & Big Surprises

**A/N: Wow here we go again! These are coming out much faster than I originally planned but whatever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

"Oh Deus Meu!"

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"And I thought those two were the only ones who did stuff like that," Kevin said.

"So that's why Mom and Dad wanted me in the house," Simon said quietly. As much as he hated to see his little sister caught in the act of making out with Martin he smirked at the look on both their faces. He could tell they were both debating on staying or running away. He chucked to himself to see the embarrassment that both faces displayed. Eric and Annie much like Kevin and Lucy could only share a knowing smile.

Mary looked at the two sharply, the hint of a smile crossing her face. Still trying to stay serious she stomped into the room directly towards the two. Martin and Ruthie both cowered at the look on a very determined Mary.

"It doesn't look like nothing," she growled. Martin held his hands up in surrender while Ruthie got up to straighten her shirt. "From what I saw—in fact from what everyone on the other side of that door walked in on—you guys looked like you were on the brink of doing the deed." Ruthie's mouth dropped in horror. How could her sister assume something like that of her?

"What? No! Mary you should know me much better than that!"

"Really Ruthie? From what we all witnessed it looked like a lot more than an innocent lip lock and even that's considered cheating."

"Well it wasn't. And for the record I'm not cheating on anyone! I was the one cheated _on_!" Everyone then shared a look of confusion before Mary turned back to the guilty couple.

"Wait what?" she asked. "Who could have…?"

"Oh come on Mare. Do you even have to ask who? It's not that hard to guess."

"Mom, can we go finish the chicken?" David asked.

"Yes boys go finish the chicken and get ready for bed," Annie said gently pushing them out the door. They both nodded running down the stairs swiftly. As Mary opened her mouth to continue a shrill cry was heard only three feet away. Ruthie sent her sister a glare before picking Aaron up.

"Shh honey its okay," she whispered bouncing him quietly. "We were just being a little loud for you weren't we?" she crooned massaging his back gently. Within seconds he was completely silent, breathing evenly again. After setting him back down she glared at her family shooing them out the door. Quickly the family scurried looking at her apologetically. She sighed dragging Martin behind her as she left.

Once downstairs in the kitchen they all sat down wordlessly looking at Ruthie who currently had her arms crossed angrily.

"I can't believe you!" she growled. "All of you! First off have any of you ever heard of knocking?"

"The boys came running to me saying there was something wrong Ruthie," Annie told her. "From what they heard it was a perfectly logical assumption."

"Well for the record I'm perfectly fine. I was more than fine! Even if there was something wrong you had absolutely no right to barge in like you did!"

"We were only looking out for you Ruth," Simon told her.

"I understand that and I love you for your concern but the fact is it still wasn't right."

"We know that Ruthie but that really doesn't constitute what you were doing as right either," Matt said. "I mean you were practically having sex—"

"No I was not! Do you really all think so little of me to think that I would do that?"

"No."

"Then stop assuming. And you Mary. It doesn't matter how upset you were with me about something—which I'll remind you never happened—that I was doing. You still could have had the decency to realize a little boy was asleep in that room. If you wanted to talk to me—or yell at me, which seemed to be your choice—take me out of the room."

"It was an automatic reaction! What else was I supposed to do?" Mary asked. "And I still cannot believe you of all people are cheating. I understand that you've been in love with him for years Ruth but just because he lives here now doesn't mean you get an all access pass while you're still seeing someone else, which I'm assuming you are."

"See there you go again! For the last time I am NOT cheating. I was the one cheated on. If you took the time to hear me upstairs you would already know that. And how dare you think I see Martin as an all access pass! It's not like I'm a little kid at a theme park here!"

"Which brings me to my next point, why is he here? Shouldn't he be home with Sandy?"

"Yeah that would be exactly where I would be. If she was even here," Martin said.

"She's not…" Simon said confused. He could see that everyone else's face held the same confusion.

"No she's not. One night she just up and left without a word. I had nowhere else to go so I came here."

"She left her own child?" Sarah asked shocked. "What kind of mother would do such a thing?"

"Apparently Sandy's that kind of mother. It's not the first time she's done that though," Martin said sadly. "Sandy was one to leave for sporadic amounts of time. She wouldn't show up for days leaving me to take care of our son by myself." He looked over at Ruthie and smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. "The only way I really stayed sane was with Ruthie's help."

"But where could she have gone off to?" Lucy asked feeling tears in her eyes. Kevin came over hugging her closely. "What kind of heartless woman would leave her son at the drop of a hat?"

"I don't know where she is and frankly I don't want to waste my time looking. If she left, she left. Far be it for me to go ahead and find her only to have her take off again. That's not the life I want for my son," he said protectively.

"Oh of course not," Annie whispered.

"That still doesn't explain earlier," Matt said angrily. Ruthie rolled her eyes at her big brother. "Why were you in there sucking face with my little sister?" Martin sighed. He could tell by the look on everyone's face that they already knew why. He didn't have to explain anything. Not that Lucy's impatience at dinner helped any with the whole secret factor.

"Do we really have to spell it out for you Matt?" Ruthie huffed.

"Well no. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you got together. The question is how?"

"It just kind of happened," Ruthie said smiling.

"Ruthie sweetie things like this don't just happen," Annie said gently.

"Oh come on Mom! We've been beating around the bush for years! It was bound to happen at some point. The fact that T-Bone got another girl pregnant behind my back was a really big help!" she cried feeling her feet fall from under her. Martin was there within seconds taking her shaking body in his arms. Martin was pleased to see that the entire family was filled with rage. He could see Matt and Simon's hands quickly becoming fists and Carlos crack his fingers pounding his fist into his other hand. Kevin only put on this angered look that could make Superman cower in fear. Her sisters were just plain furious. Knowing from past experience, he cringed when he saw the look in Lucy's eyes that he saw matched Mary's exactly. Sarah's usually calm, soft features were hard and red with fury.

"HE DID WHAT?" Simon yelled.

"It all started when I took her out to dinner for her birthday. We were sitting down having a great time when he stalked up to us demanding what she was doing. Seeing me there he automatically thought it was a date which surprise, surprise sent him into volcanic eruption mode," Martin started with Ruthie now sitting comfortably in his lap.

"When I told him Martin was just taking me out to dinner for my birthday his face went blank. I find out seconds later that he had forgotten all about it," Ruthie sniffled. "Which is kind of funny considering I brought it up almost every day for a week and he did nothing about it. It just got worse when he forgot our six-month anniversary. I couldn't even look at him then," she said wiping her eyes. Martin kissed her forehead softly playing with a ringlet of her hair. He smiled when he felt her relax under his touch.

"Mom called us then, saying there was something wrong with Aaron. We left within seconds leaving him standing there. My guess is that he was still mad at us. When Sarah finally brought Aaron back to us in the hospital we heard that someone was run over. Ruthie saw the victim and knew it was him."

"When I went in to see him this girl walks in calling herself his girlfriend. We find out the next day that she was pregnant!" Ruthie sobbed. She felt Martin hug her close kissing her gently. At this point, it didn't matter that everyone had just seen it. Martin would do anything to stop those tears. She returned it weakly at first, but quickly strengthened it. They both pulled away with weak smiles on their faces when they noticed the look on everyone's face.

"Mom as lovely as dinner was I think I can feel it coming back up again," Kevin groaned clutching his stomach. Lucy smacked him lightly.

"That's still a little fast don't you think?" Mary asked. "I mean he's been here, what, a weekend and you're already being all lovey dovey," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mare they've been fighting this for years and one of them was finally sane enough to act on it," Lucy smiled.

"I still say it's too soon," she mumbled.

"It's never too soon to fall in love sweetie. If it happens, why wait?" Annie smiled.

"Oh come on you can't say this is not the least bit weird!"

"I'll admit it's fast but there's no slowing it down now," Matt said.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with you," Simon said narrowing his eyes at Martin. He nodded expecting nothing less. What relationship went without a talk by the threatening older brother? In his case, it would be reinforced multiple times but if that's what it took he'd handle it.

"Oh come on Simon is that really necessary?" Ruthie groaned.

"Yes," all four said together. Ruthie rolled her eyes cuddling into Martin.

"You don't have to do this," she whispered to him dreading the outcome of a group interrogation. Martin chuckled holding her close.

"I can handle your brothers Roo. I've lived with them. I'll be fine," he promised.

"Carlos and I survived," Kevin said.

"Yeah but at the time you only had to deal with two. He's got twice as many!"

"I'm a big boy Ruth I'll be okay," Martin whispered.

"Yeah Ruthie we're just making it routine procedure," Matt said.

"Wow I never knew this was like surgery," Ruthie laughed.

"If he hurts you he's going to need it," Simon said seriously.

"Can we just do it now and get it over with?" Ruthie mumbled.

"But that's not how it's supposed to be done," Matt said.

"Yeah we're supposed to take him into a dark ally and stuff," Kevin said.

"No dark allies," Ruthie said sternly.

"Oh come on Ruthie you ruin all the fun!" Simon whined.

"Go get ready for bed Ruth. I'll be up in a few minutes," Martin whispered so only she could hear. She shook her head staying exactly where she was.

"Why don't you just perform surgery now while I'm still here," she sighed. "Then I can hold his hand while you pull out the scalpels," she smiled. Everyone laughed but agreed knowing they would get nowhere if they didn't just go along with it.

"Alright buddy I'm going to say this once and only once so listen good," Simon said seriously. "You hurt her once, just once and you deal with me, got it? And I'm telling you now it ain't gonna be pretty." Martin nodded just as seriously.

"I would never Simon I swear," he promised.

"You've done it once Martin and left her in a world of hurt. Unimaginable pain that I've had to watch every single day. You make the same mistake and I guarantee you I will find a way to throw your sorry ass in jail before you can so much as say sorry. Are we clear?" Kevin asked.

"Crystal," he said.

"Speaking of surgery Martin if I ever, ever hear that you made the mistake of messing with Ruthie's heart I'll be sure to throw you in the hospital myself. I don't care how and I don't care what your excuses are. Do we have an understanding?" Matt growled.

"Yes."

"Martin we haven't known each other for very long but I've been in this family long enough to know the absolutely fragile heart you hold in your hands. She may be strong but she has a breaking point. If I find out you caused it I will find a way to have you flown all the way down to Mexico with nothing but the clothes on your back and whatever's left of your pride when I'm done with you. I'm sure Kevin will be more than happy to help," Carlos said.

"Understood."

"Okay now that you've threatened to deport him after putting him in the hospital and doing who knows what else to him can we stop with the threats please," Ruthie asked.

"Who's being threatened?" David groaned sleepily coming down the stairs.

"The boys are giving Martin the third degree," Lucy said.

"Why what'd he do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. They're just making sure it doesn't happen." Realization finally dawned on the two boys and they both walked over purposefully to the kitchen table.

"Are you going to be dating my sister?" Sam asked knowing fully well what the answer was going to be long before Martin said it.

"I would hope to. I was just passing inspection first," he laughed.

"Well you're not done yet," David told him. Ruthie sighed looking up at the ceiling just praying for all of this to be over.

"Do you guys really have to do this?"

"Yes," David said seriously.

"Okay buddy I'm only going to tell you this one time. You hurt my sister—"

"Again," David finished.

"And you deal with us. ALL of us," Sam said pointing to the crowd behind him.

"We've seen what you did to her Martin. She wouldn't come back to us for months. We may be the youngest but we know pain when we see it. You left her broken on the side of an abandoned street holding her heart in her hands with no way to put it back. With no way to fix the damage you did to it."

"We just got her back and there is no way we're letting you take her from us again, ever!" David said confidently. Martin was slightly taken aback by their anger. It was true that they were the youngest but they sure had terrifying conviction.

"If I find out that you stomped on Ruthie's heart again I'll find a way to break every bone in your body just to show you how much it hurts!" Sam growled. "Watching my sister cry over you was the hardest thing I had to do. What hurt me most was that I could do absolutely nothing to stop it. All I could do was listen as she cried herself to sleep every night since you left. You know what that shows me? That tells me that for some reason she still loves you. Even after all the torture you put her through."

"She's giving you her heart again. Don't mess that up," David demanded silent tears running down his cheeks. With tears in her own eyes Ruthie got up holding them both in her arms.

"Shh it's okay guys," she said gently.

"We love you Ruthie," Sam said tearfully.

"Yeah and we just don't want to see you hurt again," David said hugging her.

"I know and thank you," she sniffled. "Now why don't you guys go up to bed," she said. They nodded giving one more round of hugs before going back upstairs.

"Take good care of her Martin and there will be no problems. We all trust you to try and redeem yourself," Simon said.

"Ruthie believes in second chances. If she's giving it to you then you better make damn sure you don't take advantage of it," Matt said.

"I would never," Martin promised sincerely.

"Good. Now go be all sick and disgusting already. You've got a lot of time to make up," Kevin said shooing the couple away.

"Not yet Kev. They're not done yet," Lucy said. The two turned around shuffling back to the kitchen.

"What now," Ruthie sighed. "He's already been threatened by every single male in this family with of Dad. What else does he need to know?"

"We're pregnant!" Lucy blurted.

"What?!" all the girls chimed together. Lucy and Kevin both nodded with wide smiles.

"Oh well gee that just ruined everything then," Mary said sadly.

"Ruined what?" Martin asked.

"Well…we're pregnant too!" Mary said taking Carlos' hand excitedly.

"Seriously!"

"Yes."

"Since this whole family's against the element of surprise we might as well just say it. Sarah and I are having a baby too," Matt said frowning slightly.

"Why the long face man?" Martin asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised everyone's expect—" In a split second he turned to Ruthie. "You're not…"

"For the last time no," she said exasperated.

"Okay good I'm just making sure," he said. Soon a round of excited hugs was exchanged amongst the large family that would one day only get larger.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Eric said who had remained silent the entire time.

"I'm in," Matt said.

"Yeah me too. We're all wide awake anyway, right?" Kevin said.

"I don't know for how long but for the time being we are," Lucy said.

"I knew there was a reason I bought a big cake," Annie laughed.

"You bought cake?!" Kevin exclaimed. "I knew there was a reason I married into this family. First the amazing food, now there's desert too!" Lucy shoved him glaring at his childish behavior.

"Yes my dear husband there is cake," she said sarcastically. "But you're not going to be eating the whole thing by yourself!"

"I never said I was," Kevin said carefully.

"Who wants the first piece?" Annie called.

"You know what? I say the Moms get first pick," Eric reasoned.

"I love you Daddy," Lucy smiled. "I'll take the first one Mom please and thank you," she said taking the square of chocolate cake. Kevin looked on longingly and swiped of a bit of frosting from behind. Lucy quickly swatted him away with a glare shielding her piece protectively. "My cake. Get your own!" she growled.

"Mary, Sarah?"

"Yes please Mom," Mary said taking her piece. When she saw Carlos eyeing the cake she sighed handing him a forkful. "This means I get a piece of yours," Mary said. He nodded licking the remaining frosting from the side of his lip.

"Gracias." Annie handed Sarah her cake and she smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Camden," she said gratefully.

"You know I still don't get it. You've been in this family the longest—by marriage anyway--and you still call her Mrs. Camden," Simon said after he swallowed his first bite.

"I don't know. I guess it's just a habit," she said shyly.

"Well stop it Sarah dear. It makes me feel old," Annie smiled. "You're family. No need for the formalities."

"Thank you Annie," she said.

"Well close enough," Kevin said.

"Do you boys want cake before you go?" Sam and David both shook their heads pouring themselves a glass of milk. "Ruthie, Martin?"

"Yes please," Ruthie said.

"Are you guys going to do the sharing thing again," Matt groaned.

"Yes," they both said smiling.

"Why did we ever let this happen? Now their going to be like love sick puppies! It's disgusting."

"Tell me you weren't like that with Sarah Matt," Ruthie said rolling her eyes.

"Well I was but—"

"But nothing. Let them be Matt," Annie said. "I think it's sweet," she smiled.

"But Mom?! I don't want to watch my sister be all gooey eyed and love sick while I'm eating!"

"We're not that revolting, are we?" Martin laughed.

"Plus it saves Mom one less dish to wash," Ruthie said taking her fork into her mouth. Matt groaned while everyone around them only laughed.

"I mean I knew the love thing was bad but I didn't think it was _this _bad," Matt said before feeding himself a piece of cake.

"Love is love. How they chose to show it is up to them," Eric said taking his cake. "I am trusting you with my baby girl Martin. Don't make me regret that decision." Martin nodded taking the fork from Ruthie and cutting of a square. Ruthie took it back shooing him away when he went in for another bite.

"This is my piece. Patience is a virtue Martin," she told him. He sat back sadly waiting for her to finish. When she offered it to him he wouldn't take it. Ruthie looked at him with a raised brow again offering it to him.

"My hands are full," he said directing her attention to both arms holding her around the waist.

"Lazy," she huffed feeding it to him. He smiled licking the remaining frosting off the side of his face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Yeah well don't get used to it," she grumbled. Just as she set it down again the family was alerted to Aaron who was now awake. "I'll get him," she said "But you're going to have to set me free," she laughed.

"No you two stay," Simon said. "I'll bring him down. Who knows you guys could get distracted and forget to come back," he laughed. Ruthie rolled her eyes but nodded resting her head comfortably against Martin.

"Aw young love," Lucy said tearfully. "Remember when we were like that?"

"Yup but I think those two win in the PDA department. I mean seriously man. Letting her feed you?" Kevin said disgustedly. Martin just smiled and shrugged kissing Ruthie's cheek.

"In this family it just gets worse as the years go on," Matt grumbled.

"Okay that's it. Savvy's not dating till she's forty," Kevin said. Again the room erupted in laughter shaking their heads.

"That's a little extreme don't you think Kevin?" Lucy giggled. He turned around to glare at his wife.

"Nothing's too extreme when it comes to protecting my baby girl," Kevin said.

"She'll hate you forever you know that, right?" Mary laughed.

"Alright thirty-five but that's my final offer!"

"As much as you don't like to think about it Kevin the truth is it's going to happen at anytime whether you like it or not," Eric said patting his shoulder in comfort. "My baby girl's seventeen and there's nothing I can do about them."

"It could have been much sooner," Lucy pointed out. "If he didn't pull the ultimate stupid--"

"Which we are not going to bring up again," Ruthie growled.

"—then we would have had this talk years ago," she finished.

"I'm thankful it didn't," Eric sighed. A couple seconds later Simon was seen coming down the stairs with a very fussy little boy in his arms.

"Hey, hey it's all good. Uncle Simon's got you shh," he whispered bouncing him gently.

"Ma-ma," he cried. Everyone looked up momentarily confused directing their looks at Martin and Ruthie. She opened her arms letting Simon slip Aaron into them. Letting his head rest on her shoulder she rubbed his back slowly.

"Shh I've got you sweetie. Mama's got you now," she whispered.

"Wait what?" Matt asked.

"He said his first word earlier," Martin smiled proudly.

"And he thinks my sister's his Mom?"

"Apparently," he smiled. "It's the only logical reasoning he has. She's been there, Sandy hasn't."

"Wow you guys move fast. You're not even together a day and you're already jumping into motherhood," Matt said.

"Sarah I would do it myself but I've kind of got my hands full. Would you mind?" Ruthie asked sweetly. She smiled, satisfied when she saw him smack her older brother. "Thank you."

"Ow what was that for?" Matt whined. His usually calm wife could only glare daggers at him.

"Don't be so rude!"

"I wasn't being rude. I was making an observation," he said. "Hormones," he mumbled.

"Excuse me!" Sarah huffed.

"I—I mean I'm sorry honey," he said meekly.

"Oh no, it's not me you should be apologizing to," she said pointing to Ruthie. Matt slowly looked over at her with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Ruth. I didn't mean it," he said.

"Yes you did," she laughed, "but I forgive you," she said.

"I don't think we all expected to see things move so quickly that's all," Mary told her. "But we all move at our own pace. You guys just seem to be taking the fast track," she laughed.

"Well if you think about it we were the slowest. I mean we denied it for years," Ruthie reasoned.

"Now we seem to be making up for lost time," Martin said playing with one of her curls.

"If that's the case then this is just going to get worse," Kevin groaned.

"Kevin, be nice!" Lucy laughed.

"I am. I'm just preparing myself," he said. The couple laughed as Martin took the last bite. Ruthie frowned taking it out of his hands only inches from his mouth.

"Hey I was going to eat that!"

"No you weren't," she said.

"Yes I was. Now give me my cake please."

"What did we discuss earlier today? You need to learn to share Martin," she said swatting his hand away. He pouted resting his head on her shoulder.

"But that's what we've been doing all afternoon!"

"Not with him you haven't," he said directing her attention to Aaron.

"Oh come on Ruth you can't honestly tell me that you're going to give him a piece of chocolate!"

"And what if I am?" she asked.

"That's not fair. He's just a baby and you're giving him cake," he whined.

"He's right sweetheart. You do spoil him," Annie said.

"Again I fail to see the problem. It's a small minuscule piece," she retorted bringing the fork to the little boy's lips. He yawned but opened slowly. As he swallowed Ruthie saw a smile cross his face. "Good cake huh sweetheart?" Aaron giggled clapping his hands. "And to think Daddy wasn't going to let you have any," she said glaring at Martin.

"Its cake which may I remind you, is filled with sugar. He's not even two yet. I swear we just had this exact same conversation this morning,"

"And because we did I'll just say it again. It's a tiny piece Martin. Nothing that small is going to have enough sugar to send him flying off the walls!" Ruthie shot back. Martin sighed raising his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright you win. No need to be so harsh."

"I am not being harsh!" she growled.

"Oh I love this part. You're first official lover's quarrel," Kevin sighed dreamily.

"I bet you anything this isn't their first," Simon laughed. The bickering pair turned to their audience and glared. "I see that I'm right," he smiled.

"Shut up!" they said together. The group only laughed at them.

"Matt I think I'm getting a little tired," Sarah yawned. He turned to her wrapping his arm around her waist holding her close.

"Okay let's head home," he told her. She nodded as he walked her to the door.

"Wait. Are you guys finished unpacking?" Eric asked. The young couple shook their heads.

"Don't worry Dad we pulled out the air mattress. We'll be fine."

"No you won't. There is no way you're going to make your pregnant wife sleep on an air mattress," Annie demanded.

"Mom the house is already fully booked," Matt sighed.

"No it's not. You two can take my room," Ruthie offered.

"And where are you going to sleep?" Matt asked.

"I've been sharing with Martin for the last couple of nights anyway. I was going to do that again tonight," she said.

"Woah hold up!" Simon hollered. "We gave you permission to date our sister. Now sleeping in the same bed? That's where I draw the line!"

"Simon we're not going to do anything!" Ruthie cried. "The most we're going to be doing is sleeping," she added.

"How can we be so sure?" he asked.

"You have got to trust me by now," Ruthie said.

"Let them be son. They've both lived under this roof. They know the rules," Eric said.

"But, but that's my little sister!"

"I'm not five anymore Simon. I can take care of myself," Ruthie huffed.

"You trust us, right?" Martin asked.

"Yes," he sighed.

"Then find enough in you to know that we're not going to be doing anything but falling asleep. I'm not going to be able to get up every time Aaron wakes up. Knowing me I'm going to be unconscious half the time."

"Which is why he's going to need help," Ruthie pointed out.

"There are also times when he wants nothing to do with me," Martin said. "Ruthie seems to be his favorite," he laughed.

"Oh sure use the baby as an excuse," he grumbled.

"It's not an excuse Simon," Ruthie sighed.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "But keep in mind I'm right across the hall. Please don't give me a repeat of a couple of hours ago to fall asleep to. I could have nightmares for the rest of my life."

"We won't," they laughed together.

"You know what Luce why don't we just stay here? You look really tired," Kevin suggested.

"We live right next door," Lucy pointed out.

"Still. I don't want to wake her. She's been perfect the whole night. Why interfere?"

"I guess," she sighed. "Everyone's over here anyway so why not?" she smiled.

"Mom is there still room for us?" Kevin asked turning to Annie.

"You'll have to take the living room but yes there's room," she smiled.

"Sounds good. I'll set up camp," he said. Just then Simon's phone sounded. Looking at the caller ID he groaned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"_Why so bitter? That's no way to greet me."_

"I'm busy. I can't talk right now."

"_Too busy to talk to me?"_

"I'm with my family right now. I don't have time to talk to you."

"_They always come first, don't they?" the voice growled._

"Yes they do. Now goodnight!" he growled before slamming his phone shut.

"Who was that?" Matt asked.

"No one."

**A/N: Alrighty. There we go! Wow these chapters are coming out faster than I thought. Hehe. They seem to be writing themselves lately. I just let my fingers do the typing. Anything that comes out is kind of out of my control. What the story says goes I guess. How'd we do? Click that little green button and let me know! **


	14. Manhood & Mysteries

**A/N: Here we are with the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

The entire family looked over at him skeptically. There was no way that Simon had just gotten off the phone with no one.

"Simon, who was it?" Mary asked curiously.

"I just said it was no one," Simon defended.

"Right and I'm best friends with the president," Lucy smirked. Carlos looked at her with an expression of surprise.

"Really, how'd you meet him?" he asked excitedly.

"She was being sarcastic," Kevin replied. Carlos ducked his head in fake disappointment looking back up at Simon.

"No really, who was it?" he asked. Simon sighed irritated.

"I just said it was no one alright so just drop it," he growled. Ruthie came over placing a hand on his arm patting it gently while looking over at her family who only stood waiting for an answer.

"You know what guys just leave him be," she said.

"But Ruthie he hasn't answered the question!" Lucy exclaimed. Ruthie narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Maybe he hasn't answered it because he doesn't want to share!"

"But we're his family. He's supposed to tell us," Mary said. Ruthie sighed stepping over to hand Aaron to Martin going to stand in front of them. She resumed her arm crossing, her lip forming a grim line.

"No he doesn't. Have you ever considered that maybe he doesn't want to say anything? We don't all have to know every single aspect of each other's lives. When he's ready he'll share. If he's not then you have to respect that," she said. They all ducked their heads mumbling an apology before ambling into the living room.

"Thank you Ruth," Simon whispered. She nodded giving him a light squeeze. He chuckled when he saw her face scrunch up. "What?" he smiled. She backed away slowly shooing him up the stairs. "Is that you're subtle hint to tell me that I stink?" he laughed. She nodded.

"Go have a few minutes for yourself. Take the time to think. You look like you've got a lot on your mind," she suggested.

"Is that another gentle shove in the hygiene department?" he asked,

"It's either that or go face interrogation again," she said. Simon then got a look of fear to come over him. The last thing he needed was to be hounded with questions. Many of which, probably all of which he didn't want to answer right now. The more he thought about it, the more appealing a shower sounded at the moment.

"I knew there was a reason you were always my favorite," he smiled. She smiled gently shoving him up the stairs.

"Go." He nodded heading upstairs quickly. Ruthie smiled to herself before going to join the rest of her family.

"I can't believe you guys would do that," she huffed. "You're all old enough to know that prying is rude. If he wants to keep it to himself, let him. We all have our own secrets," she said.

"We already said we were sorry," Matt told her.

"But still. I would expect so much more from my older siblings," she sighed. She felt Martin come up behind her wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled when Aaron gently pulled on a mass of her hair.

"I think someone wants to say goodnight," he whispered in her ear. Ruthie turned around taking Aaron to her. Cuddling up to her he resumed playing with her hair.

"Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams," she whispered kissing his hair. She gently handed him to Martin who quietly took him upstairs. She turned to see that everyone had smiles on their faces. "What?"

"You two are adorable," Lucy said. Ruthie felt herself blush. She realized now that she had been doing that an awful lot lately.

"We are?" she asked.

"Yes you should see yourself with him Ruth. It's the sweetest thing I've ever seen," Mary said sniffling.

"She doesn't mean you and Martin sis," Simon laughed coming back down the stairs. She could feel herself blush deeper in embarrassment. She faced her sister again who only laughed.

"We meant you and Aaron Ruth. You guys are so cute," Sarah commented. Ruthie smiled to herself. She had really come to think of Aaron as her very own. There were hints of that before but now she could admit it without feeling like she betrayed someone.

"My baby sister's growing up," Matt smiled. "As much as I might regret saying this later motherhood suits you," he said.

"He makes it easy," she said simply. "Who am I to deny a little boy of something he's never had?"

"There's no doubt he needs it. Every child does. It's just something different. Something we haven't seen before," Sarah said.

"It just feels natural I guess," she chuckled.

"It makes sense too. If you're going to be seeing his dad what else would he think?" She blushed once again and could only smile. Who would have thought that the baby who had once torn them apart would play a part in bringing them back together? As angry as she was with her Sandy also played a big part. In a way much like Martin was with T-Bone she would always be grudgingly thankful to her.

Martin then came down settling on an open space on the couch taking Ruthie down with him. She gasped before cuddling in next to him. "Is he okay?" she asked playing with his fingers absentmindedly.

"Yes Mama he's just fine," he chuckled. "The little guy was out before I even left the room. He should be good for a couple of hours at least," Martin told her.

"I'm just making sure," she pouted. He laughed kissing her check

"Daddy's just as good you know. You don't have to do everything," he whispered.

"You know what would sound really good right about now?" Lucy asked. Everyone looked over to her expectantly. "I'm feeling the need for some ice cream," she said.

"Yeah that sounds really good. I could seriously go for some Fudge Brownie right about now," Mary said licking her lips.

"That does sound good," Sarah smiled.

"Now I'm just going to ask for my own safety here. Is it the moms or the babies that feel the need for ice cream at 10:30 at night?" Matt asked. Three very pregnant women turned to glare at him angrily.

"What?" he asked slightly scared.

"Ice cream please Matt," Sarah ordered with deathly sweetness.

"I wouldn't argue with a pregnant woman dude. That could end painfully," Kevin warned.

"Alright. Rocky Road Luce?" he asked.

"Please and thank you dear brother," she smiled kissing his cheek gratefully.

"What do you feel like having honey," Matt asked.

"You know what? Just get me something fruity."

"Are you sure you don't want anything specific?" he asked fearing her wrath if he messed up again.

"No I trust you," she smiled.

"Alrighty then," he said heading for the door. "Carlos you coming with?" he asked. "Mom and Dad always told me use the buddy system," he said. Carlos rolled his eyes but followed him out. Once the men had gone the sisters turned to each other and smiled.

"Are we walking or driving?" he asked.

"Driving is faster," Carlos said. "Gives them less time to complain about not getting what they want."

"Who wants a pedicure?" Ruthie asked. Her sisters all raised there hands and turned to Simon.

"Oh no, no, no you are not dragging me into this," Simon said raising his hands and getting up while moving away.

"Oh come on Simon. It'll be fun!" Sarah said.

"I am not losing my manhood to three pregnant sisters and bottle of cotton candy colored nail polish!"

"And you say I ruin all the fun," Ruthie pouted.

"Ruthie I'm a guy!"

"We'll force him in later. Who's first?" Ruthie asked eyeing Martin.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go take a shower now," Martin said.

"Oh come on man! Don't leave at the mercy of these kinds of weapons!"

"It's not my fault I need to keep up with good hygiene," he smirked.

"That's the worst timing I've ever seen in my life," he grumbled.

"They're you're sisters," he laughed.

"With your luck it won't be long before they're yours to," he retorted.

"I'll get out while I can," he chuckled.

"Some brother you are," Simon mumbled. Without saying a word Martin hurried up the stairs two at time. Simon looked around, lost at what to do. Face the girls or run away screaming. Option number two sounded strangely appealing

"Can get you ladies anything?" Simon asked.

"So much for facing life like a man," Mary commented.

"Might as well make him useful somehow," Lucy said. "I'll take a jelly sandwich with Tabasco and pickles."

"Is that even edible," Simon asked with a look of disgust. Lucy glared at him as he moved into the kitchen.

"It's only going to get weirder man. Take as a practice run," Kevin said.

"Gee thanks," he mumbled.

"Oh can someone go check on him please," Ruthie asked. Kevin looked over at her and smirked.

"What's there to check? It's not like he's going to accidently get stuck in the shower drain," he laughed. Ruthie looked over at him rolling her eyes.

"I'm not talking about Martin dummy. I meant Aaron," she huffed.

"It's been five minutes Ruthie he's fine," Kevin said.

"A lot can happen in five minutes Kevin. I just want to make sure he's doing okay."

"Sure it'll give me something to do to avoid the girly stuff," Simon said going into the kitchen. In a few minutes he returned with his sister's unusual concoction. "Here you go. I swear that looks illegal to eat," he laughed.

"Trust me man it's not. Savvy was worse," Kevin said.

"Boy do I feel special."

"Thank you Simon," Lucy smiled taking a big bite. He nodded before turning to the stairs.

"I say we watch a movie," Kevin suggested. "I haven't seen an action flick in a while."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of a chick flick," Mary said.

"Oh come on. I'm the only guy left and it has to be a chick flick!" he whined.

"Come on we all know you love Jack and Rose and the eternal love they share," Lucy said.

"No one's supposed to know about that!"

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone you watch chick flicks," Mary said comfortingly.

***

"You know what little guy you're one lucky baby. You know why? You've got the best Mommy and Daddy ever. You're grandparents will always be first but those two are a very close second. I remember being so young. Okay well I don't remember being your age but being young and naive was so easy. At you're age you don't have to worry about all the drama in life. When you get to be my age it just gets more complicated." Aaron looked up at him with curious eyes. "Never be in a hurry to grow up Aaron. Be a little kid for as long as you can. I made that mistake once and look where it's got me?" He eyed him confused and cooed.

***

Ruthie looked up the stairs that Simon had gone up ten minutes ago with a worried expression. There might be something wrong.

"Okay let's let them dry and I'll do whoever's next when I get back," she said. Jogging up the stairs she came to her room to see that the door was left slightly ajar. She felt Martin come up behind her.

"Boo," he whispered. She looked over at him rolling her eyes putting a finger to her lips signaling for him to be quiet.

"She's wanted me to get back together with her. The thing is I don't know if I can. It's always her first. Like what I do for myself doesn't matter. She got mad at me earlier for choosing you guys over her. I just don't like when she hounds me like that. What do you think I should do?" The little boy gurgled in reply playing with Simon's fingers. "Yeah I don't know either," he sighed. "I think Mommy and Daddy are listening. Should we let them in?" Aaron giggled. He smiled when he saw them moving away quickly.

"We saw you. You don't need to run. I had a feeling you were listening anyway. Just come in already." Ruthie and Martin quietly entered with guilty looks on their faces. Ruthie frowned when she saw the sad look on her brother's face.

"Did you wanna talk?" she whispered.

"I'm fine Ruth," he said.

"No you're not Simon. I know my big brother. Is there something wrong?" she asked gently. Simon sighed but nodded.

"You know what this sounds like a brother/sister moment. I think I'll go see what they're putting Kevin through downstairs," Martin said backing out slowly.

"No it's okay. Chances are she's going to tell you anyway. You can stay," he said. "One of us turned to the dark side's enough," he laughed.

***

"Oh Kevin that looks really cute," Lucy giggled. Kevin sighed wondering how in the world he had gotten himself into this. Why hadn't he gone on the ice cream raid while he still had the chance? Just then Matt and Carlos returned.

"We come baring gifts!" Matt called.

"Finally. Took you guys long enough," Lucy growled ripping the bag out of Carlos' hand. She smiled pulling out her pint of ice cream passing it to Mary who tore open her ice cream. Sarah frowned when she took out hers. Matt looked over at Carlos slightly scared. What had he done this time?

"This is Raspberry Supreme," she groaned.

"That's what you asked for isn't it honey?"

"No I asked for something with chocolate!" she shouted. They both looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"No before I left you said 'Get me something fruity. There's your something fruity," Matt said. Sarah could feel tears of anger beginning.

"I asked for something with chocolate Matt! Not only did you not get what I asked for but I trusted you to get me what I wanted!" Matt was shocked. Sarah had yet to yell at her like that. Pregnancy hormones. What a joy. _And this is only the beginning _he told himself. Lucy and Mary both turned to glare at Matt.

"Here you go Sarah. You can have some of ours. My brother knows nothing," Lucy said gently.

"Make yourself useful and get us some spoons," Mary ordered. At a loss for what to do Matt hurried to the kitchen. He quickly returned with appropriate silverware and watched the women tear into their sweet treats. Carlos looked over at Kevin and laughed.

"What happened to you?" he asked pointing to Kevin's now perfectly polished nails.

"Carlos don't you think these compliment my skin tone really nicely? Kevin asked laying his hands out for display. Matt and Carlos looked at him in complete shock.

"What did you do to him and how do we get him back?" Matt asked.

"Nothing," Lucy said innocently around a spoon of ice cream.

***

Simon shook his head confused. "I just don't know," Simon groaned as he finished.

"Oh she's going to get it now. After everything she's done to you why do you even see her anymore?"

"It's not like I want to. She just makes me," Simon said.

"That's low Simon even for you. I know you don't let people just tell you what to do. Don't let her take advantage of you like that," Martin said.

"But if I don't she could do something much worse."

"What could be worse then forcing you to get back together against your will?" Ruthie growled.

"Who knows? She could ask me to marry her," he teased.

"Oh god. That'd be a nightmare. But still don't take orders from her. Be a man," Martin said slapping his shoulder.

"We'll help," Ruthie promised.

"I'm kind of scared to see what your version of help is," Simon smiled.

"Oh you know. Just the usual."

"The usual being what exactly?" he asked.

"Do you want the legal version or the illegal version? I'm very versatile," she smiled.

"Preferably something that doesn't get us arrested Ruth," Martin laughed.

"Well then that rules out shooting her in the head," she groaned.

"You're very violent you know that?" Simon laughed.

"How else am I supposed to defend myself?"

"Maybe we should get you enrolled in a martial art," Martin suggested.

"No dude. Don't do that to yourself. Then she'll know how to physically kick your butt," Simon said shaking his head.

"Yeah I never thought about that," Martin said. Ruthie smacked him playfully.

"Ow," he whined. Ruthie smiled in satisfaction

***

"Someone pop the movie in and I'll get us some popcorn," Matt said. Everyone nodded as they settled down for the movie next to their respected partners. Soon Simon, Ruthie, and Martin returned. Martin's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"What the heck happened to you?" he asked taking in Kevin's new color.

"I don't know but I like it. Don't you think it's kind of my color?" Kevin asked.

"Let's make a pact now. Never leave a fellow man unattended," Simon groaned.

"Agreed," they all chorused. Matt returned with the popcorn and slipped in next to Sarah.

"Popcorn?" he asked.

"Yummy," she smiled.

"Hey don't hog all of it!" Kevin hollered. As the movie started the four couples went on to find empty spaces to settle themselves in.

"Do I have to watch this? It seems more like coupley movie?"

"No you should stay. Who knows it might actually help you get a girl," Mary said. Simon groaned settling himself in the armchair.

"You know what? She's right man. You should get yourself a girl. Then you'll have a cuddle buddy," Kevin said.

"Cuddle buddy? Wow. What has my sister done to you?"

"I fell in love that's what happened." Lucy looked over at him and smiled.

"Aw," the women said together. Out of the corner of his eye Kevin saw Simon gagging himself and laughed.

"No seriously. Being the ninth wheel sucks," Simon groaned. "I have to watch everyone be all gross."

"You'll get there in time," Martin said kissing Ruthie's cheek smiling. By now they were about twenty minutes into the movie.

"Wait pause," Kevin said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"Now is it just me or does Jack look really hot," Kevin asked quietly. Lucy looked over at him with a death glare throwing a handful of popcorn at him. Kevin released a high pitched squeal that made everyone laugh hysterically.

"Daddy!!!!!" Savannah cried. Kevin looked over at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who squealed like a girl," Lucy said shooing him away. Kevin rose with a sigh walking over to the playpen.

"Hi princess what's wrong?" he asked lifting her out.

"You waked me up fwom my beauty sweep," she growled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. What can Daddy do to make it up to you?" he asked.

"Can you makes me a samich?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Of course," he said kissing her forehead. "Go over and sit with Mommy, okay?" She nodded and skipped over happily.

"Hi Mommy! Watcha doin'?" she asked. Lucy smiled patting the seat that Kevin had just vacated. With a little bit of difficulty she crawled up cuddling herself to Lucy.

"We're watching a movie honey, shh," she whispered.

"Oops I be quiet," she whispered back.

"Alright here's your sandwich Savvy. Be careful not to get crumbs everywhere okay?" Kevin said setting her in his lap. She nodded wordlessly keeping her eyes on the screen. "Should she even be watching this?" Kevin asked.

"She's fine for right now," Lucy whispered. "Now, shh he's about to confess his undying love to her!" Kevin sighed hugging his daughter close.

"Can I have a bite?" he asked. Savannah nodded offering her half eaten sandwich to him. "Thank you," he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Shh Daddy! Watch the mobie!" she whispered. Kevin's eyes met the screen obediently. A few minutes later the doorbell sounded.

"Wow they have perfect timing," Matt said.

"What do you mean? The movie's not even half over yet," Sarah sniffled.

"Yeah well from here on out everyone dies anyway," he said. Matt felt a piece of popcorn collide with the side of his face.

"What? We all know how it ends. Why not just leave ourselves with this happy feeling inside. It's better than a feeling of impending doom and sadness," he defended.

"I'll get it," Ruthie groaned who was almost half asleep against Martin. Getting up slowly she shuffled over to the door. "Who the heck would be coming here at this time of night," she groaned. Opening the door her jaw fell.

"Hi is Simon here?"

"What the hell do you want?" Ruthie growled. Everyone's curious eyes flew over to Simon.

**A/N: There we go! Another chapter. How'd we do? Good, bad? Let me know! **


	15. Disputes & Disappointments

**A/N: Alright guys 15 is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

Ruthie glared at the figure that now occupied the Camden's door way. Glaring sharply at her she waved her hand in front of her face angrily. Nothing came of it seeing as her entire face was still in shock. A few seconds later the shock slowly became a smirk.

"Well that's no way to greet a visitor now, is it?" she said much too sweetly for Ruthie's liking. The daggers in her eyes only sharpened as she brought her face close enough to take in the horrendous smell of perfume that was applied much too strongly.

"One, this is my house. I'll greet my guest however the hell I please. Or in your case intruders. I swear I should ask Mom and Dad to install an alarm system in here. We'd all sleep much more peacefully that way. Now I'll ask again. What the hell do you want Rose?" She opened her mouth in shock anger quickly covering her sharp features. Before she could so much as get a word out Ruthie's hand met her cheek with a resounding slap. "That was for walking my brother on a choke chain for the last ten months!" she growled. Rose only grimaced rubbing her cheek painfully with a scowl. Again her hand swiftly met flesh giving her a satisfied smile. "And that is for having the audacity to show up in my house again, uninvited!"

"Well excuse me if I just wanted to pay an old friend a visit!" Rose said angrily.

"We were never friends Rose," Simon said slowly. Rose looked over at him shocked. If that was true then what was the meaning of the loop that sat on her finger only months ago?

"If that's true Simon then why did a ring ever sit on my finger? Why did we go through all the motions of promising ourselves to each other and then give it all up at the last minute?" she asked.

"Gee I don't know maybe because you had you're heart set on that Umberto guy? You know the one who pledged his undying love for you the day we were supposed to walk down the isle. You know in some ways I have to thank him. If it weren't for his persistence I would have made the biggest mistake of my life," he said with a smile.

"You call the love we shared a mistake?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course. I should have noticed from the very beginning. You were never in it for me. You never even had the decency to respect my family!"

"Why would I need to do anything to please your family? You're the only one I needed to worry about and I thought we were doing just fine. It's not like your entire family was going to be living with us or something."

"You know what Rose I'll tell you why? These people in front of you are a part of me. Blood or not each one of them had a hand in making me who I am. If you hate every member standing here then there is no me. You hate me just as much. I am nothing without them. Absolutely nothing!" he yelled. No sooner had the volume in Simon's tone increased, did a sharp cry come from upstairs. Ruthie turned around but not before narrowing her eyes at Rose. Simon just as quickly stopped her. "I'll get him. I'm the one who woke him up. I can't even look at her right now," he said angrily. Ruthie nodded in understanding thanking him silently.

"How dare you! It's one thing to yell at us but to be so loud as to wake a little boy from sleep? Unbelievable," she said shaking her head.

"Hey I wasn't the one yelling! It was all your idiot of a brother!"

"Okay one if anyone's the idiot here it would be you. You're the one who started this whole thing so you're the perfect source of blame right now," Martin said wrapping his arms around a trembling Ruthie. Only seconds later the little boy's cries became sharper making Rose grimace angrily. The look on Ruthie's face was much more different. Hers held an aching pain for her little boy.

"Shh buddy I know," they heard Simon whisper. Everyone watching—minus that of their unwelcomed guest—held a sad smile.

"Ma-ma," he cried painfully. His body trembled violently, little desperate voice practically gasping for breath.

"I know little guy. She's right here," he whispered handing the little body to Ruthie who of course accepted without question.

"Shh sweetheart it's okay, I've got you," she crooned bouncing him gently. In the warmth of familiar arms he clung to her desperately crying heavily now, soaking her top quickly with streaming tears. "Shh baby I'm right here. You can calm down now, okay?" she said gently. This did very little in the calming department she noticed seeing as the waling only increased.

Rose looked on in disgust. "What kind of father are you Martin? Not even allowing Sandy to see her son?"

"It was her choice to make. I wasn't going to force her," Martin said.

"How do you know she didn't want it? You didn't even love her. What kind of man doesn't even give a mother to his son?" she asked.

"Actually I'm letting his Mom see him all she wants," he said slowly rubbing Aarons back calmly.

"No from what I can see she's been nowhere near him in months," she pointed out. "Do you not think about what he'll think of you when he finds out his mother hasn't been a part of his life? Do you not worry what he'll think of you when he's old enough to understand?" Martin and Ruthie both shared a knowing look.

"Actually Rose I love his mom a great deal. More than you could ever imagine. It's his mother I could care less about at this point," he said slowly. Rose's mouth dropped in shock completely at a loss for words.

"It's the same thing," she said.

"No my little naive friend. Wait scratch that we're not even friends. "A mother and a mom are two completely different people," Martin said.

"She's way too young to even be_ considered _a mother on any standard! How do you know she's even doing it right?"

"Last time I checked, I'm 18 going on 19, not exactly father-age appropriate. But there is nothing I can do about that now. I can only take it as it is and do the best I can. Ruthie's doing perfectly fine if you ask me. As far as I'm concerned my opinion's the only real one that matters right now. I only want what's best for my son and Sandy didn't even stick around and try."

"His mother—if you could even call her that—could careless about the sweet little boy she gave birth to," Ruthie growled over Aaron's deep wails. "Shh honey," she whispered. "What's the matter?" she asked him. He only dug his little face further into her shoulder whimpering loudly. Laying a free hand on his matted hair she gently moved it from his forehead. In the few seconds her hand sat there she could feel a slight fever coming on as he shivered. "Aw sweetheart you've got a few teeth coming in huh?" Ruthie took his cry of discomfort as an answer. "Why don't we get you something to eat to see if it makes you feel better? Martin could you get him something while I go get him the ring and the gel?" Martin nodded already on his way back into the kitchen.

As much as it would pain her to do this she handed Aaron to a pretty much clueless Rose and smiled. "Would you mind holding him for a minute?" she asked. Rose shook her head desperately.

"There's a house full of people with experience here to take the kid. Why me?" she asked.

"It's only a few minutes. It's not like you're going to run away with him in a house full of witnesses. One of which I might remind you is a very experienced cop," she said averting her eyes to Kevin. He nodded with a hard stare in Rose's direction. "See what you can do to calm him down. Maybe for all we know you might have the magic touch," she smirked.

As Ruthie handed Aaron over gently, she kissed his dampened forehead quickly before making her exit. "If things get any worse then they are, which is doubtful, one of you take him please," she told the crowd in a silent whisper as she passed, taking the stairs through the kitchen. At Ruthie got further away from him Aaron's pleas only sharpened. Wanting to make the sirens stop before she lost her hearing Rose awkwardly patted his back wordlessly, which of course did nothing.

"Why don't one of you do it? You've all got kids," Rose practically begged bouncing him clumsily. They all shared a collective shake of their heads.

"Nope. Ruthie put you in charge. We're not taking your job," Matt said.

"Yeah. You're going to need the practice anyway. Chances are you're going to want kids of your own someday," Mary said. Rose could only shudder at the idea. Who said anything about kids? She wasn't going to be one of those women who suffered weight gain, swollen feet and back pain. For what? To give birth to something small and whiney that constantly cried at everything? Never. She would never subject herself to something like that.

She scowled now as she noticed the scruffy family dog make her entrance. Taking in Rose's face (which would probably give the poor dog nightmares for the rest of her life) she growled making a beeline for the purse that sat unattended on the floor at her perfectly dressed feet. Once she got there Happy made herself perfectly at home taking apart anything and everything that came out of it. Once the bag was ridded of its contents she shredded the perfect structure of the woman's very expensive Gucci accessory. Hearing the tearing sound that followed Rose whipped around to see her now perfectly dismantled bag lying in shambles at her feet. What came next could only be described as an apocalypse worthy scream. Quick footsteps were heard next as a very weary Annie made her first appearance of the night.

"What was that all about? It sounds like someone's taking their last breath," she grumbled.

"What now drama queen?" Simon sighed as he followed his mother down the stairs. Seeing Simon coming down she sighed gratefully shoving the little boy at him.

"Oh thank god! I don't know what's wrong with your sister. I don't even like kids," she told him. Simon took Aaron easily trying to calm him as best he could.

"Probably another reason we never made it down the isle," Simon said.

"What do you mean? We don't need little brats to make us happy. We would have been fine just the two of us!"

"Look around you Rose. What do you see?" he asked. Rose stared at him not quite understanding what he meant.

"Your entire family, that for some reason seems to hate me," she said.

"Well you're right about one thing. Sitting in front of you is a big family. The family that I come from. One that I one day hope to add to with one of my own."

"But what if I don't want kids?" she asked.

"Wow you're acting as if we're still together, which we're not," Simon laughed.

"It's not like some stupid rule or something that we have to follow. We can make rules of our own," she said.

"Actually that's part of the Camden code, being able to tolerate and love a big family," Lucy said.

"You don't have to tell him how to run his life! He's old enough to make his own decisions!" Rose yelled.

"See that's why it didn't work for you two Rose. You come in here and disrespect my parents. Not to mention undermined me and my siblings," Lucy added.

"That's one of the first things I told you. Family for me will always come first. Each one of them take priority over anything else. Before any girlfriend, before any friend, even before myself. You obviously couldn't handle that. That's why we broke it off. Now I think we're done here. You can show yourself out," he said.

"Who are you to kick me out? You don't even live here anymore," she said.

"Actually he moved back in about four hours ago," Carlos said.

"Yeah and we have the blood, sweat and tears to prove it," Matt added. The boys smiled when they saw a disgusted look cross her face.

"I really didn't need to know that," she grimaced. "That's probably why I never married you. I knew that it was just too much for little Simon to be so far away from his Mommy and Daddy. Honestly Simon you're just going to be a baby forever aren't you?" Rose said.

"Excoose me Mommy," Savannah said sliding down from her spot on the couch. "My Uncle Simon is _not _a baby. If anybody be the baby here, it be you, now weave!" she ordered.

"What kind of parents are you?" she scoffed directing her attention to a beaming Kevin and Lucy. At that very moment Ruthie walked in offering the ring and gel to Simon who took a seat on the bottom step applying the soothing medication to Aaron's swollen gum and offering the frozen toy to him. "You just let a three year old insult me," she said offended.

"Lucy and I raised our daughter to defend herself. We just happen to be lucky enough that it was against someone like you," Kevin said proudly.

"Last I checked a child's supposed to respect their elders," Rose said.

"Who's there to respect? If we knew you were even remotely decent we would tell her differently. She may be three but my daughter has good judgment," Kevin added.

"My little niece speaks her mind. If she says you're not welcome then I think that's your cue to leave," Ruthie said taking a much calmer Aaron from Simon.

"Why don't we ask your mother then? Annie you're the head of this household. You're just going to let every one of them talk to me like that and do nothing?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Every single one of them has been raised perfectly fine, thank you Rose. I think it's about time you leave now. You've more than overstayed your welcome," Annie said trying to keep calm. In truth she was steaming. She wasn't going to let someone like Rose stand there and disrespect her family.

"She was never really welcome in the first place, was she?" Kevin whispered not too softly.

"I can't remember," Carlos replied with a pensive look on his face.

"No, wait, no, hold on, nope I don't think so," Kevin said finally.

"You do realize I can hear you right?" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Wow really?" Carlos gasped.

"I never knew you had supersonic hearing," Kevin said excitedly.

"Dude, maybe she's a robot," Carlos said jumping up and down in place.

"That would explain so much!" Martin and Ruthie exclaimed together. The entire family struggled keeping a straight face. Simon failed easily letting a giggle escape.

"How the heck do you do that?" Kevin asked curiously still wondering how in the world they managed to speak at the same time with no cues from one another.

"It's a gift," they smiled together.

"Hey are you amigos robots too?" he wondered.

"I still have the metal detector you gave me for Christmas in the attic," Matt mentioned.

"Good idea," Kevin said.

"Really you think we could use it?" Carlos asked.

"It hasn't been used in awhile. We can see if it still works," Matt told them.

"Then we can see what type it is," Carlos said.

"Yeah for all we know they could be here to rid the world of all its cookies. We must save the cookies and all their chocolatey goodness!" Kevin cried desperately.

"You know I don't think we have to worry too much. I think your cookies are safe," Martin said patting his shoulder in comfort.

"Well obviously it isn't the highly intelligent kind," Ruthie pointed out.

"I seriously wonder how she ever graduated high school," Simon said shaking his head.

"Dude I don't think robots go to high school," Matt said with a laugh.

"Wow this family is crazy," Rose groaned.

"Oh that's just a bonus," Ruthie said obviously pointing out that it could be much worse. Rose honestly didn't know how much worse it could get. Far be it from her to stick around and figure out how insane the Camdens truly were.

"Yeah we haven't even started yet," Martin added.

"I must have suffered temporary insanity to even think you were worthy of having me in your family," Rose said shaking her head.

"I don't think it's all that temporary," Kevin said.

"Yeah from what I see, she still suffers," Sarah said sadly.

"Okay guys I think we've had enough fun tormenting this machine for now," Mary said.

"There's gotta be a reason this robot showed up in the first place. I have a feeling it isn't to take any cookies," Martin said.

"Let's allow it to tell us shall we?" Ruthie finished.

"I had something important to share but obviously by your oh so welcoming behavior, it's completely a lost cause at this point," Rose said.

'Oh come on. Take us to your leader," Kevin said mechanically which this time made everyone burst out laughing. The idea of keeping a straight face completely lost on them.

"Well if you must know I'm pregnant Simon."

**A/N: There we go. Let me know guys. How'd we do?**


	16. Selfishness & Sombreros

**A/N: Chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

All eyes quickly shot over to Rose. For a minute the room was completely silent. For a second the thickness of the quiet could allow for pin to drop. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be true. Ruthie found the bravery to finally break the thick tension.

"You're what?" she exclaimed. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. Did she not just hear her? Why would she have to repeat herself?

"Are you deaf? I just said that I'm pregnant," she said impatiently.

"I heard you just fine thank you. That should tell you that my hearing is perfectly fine. I'm pretty sure everyone else's is too. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the idea of you with child," Ruthie laughed.

"Why is that so hard to believe? You're not the only one allowed to create a family. In fact you've done nothing to be rewarded with the one you have. Instead you take people that aren't even remotely yours and call them your own," she said. By this time Lucy had heard enough. With a smile airing on the side of creepy she calmly walked over to the snide woman and slapped her. A smile came upon her face when she saw Rose shriek in pain rubbing her already tender cheek once again.

"What the hell was that for?" Rose shouted. What was with this family and hitting people? It was no wonder they were so close. No one outside of their psychotic family could tolerate them.

"That was for the beyond uncalled for comment directed at my sister. You had absolutely no right to say those things! Any human being would know that most of what you said tonight goes over the line! Oh but wait, I forgot, you're not human. So that being said this "pregnancy" is just a scam! Why us? Why would you come here and sink so low as to put it on Simon's hands when we all know that you would take every precaution known to make sure that you never reproduce? You're doing your kids a favor. Oh wow I seriously never thought I'd utter those words in reference to someone like you! It's always about what Rose wants, what Rose needs! Don't you dare pin this on my brother. Just because you have it in your sick twisted mind to get back together with him? That's the oldest trick in the book!" Kevin came over placing a calming hand on her shaking shoulder. Lucy exhaled shakily before leaning against her husband.

"Calm down Luce. It's not good for the baby," he whispered. Simon gently helped Lucy step aside now taking her place in front of Rose.

"That's a lie! We were never that way and you know it! Let's for theory's sake say that you are pregnant, which by the way would be some kind of miracle, it's not mine. So I have to wonder, why did you come here in the first place? If it was to upset my family, congratulations you've done a wonderful job."

"But I am pregnant Simon. I've got that disgusting mourning sickness and everything. I'll give you the fact that it just started but I just found out that I've got this thing inside of me."

"Okay one the child inside of you should never be referred to as a 'thing.' Two, why would you come running to us? Why would we care about someone who isn't even remotely related to any of us?" Ruthie asked.

"Well that baby isn't related to any of you and you for some reason took him in without question," Rose said venomously.

"That baby has a name Rose and yes we took him in. We took them both in because Martin is and will always be a part of this family," Annie said.

"I was a part of your family at one point. Why are you suddenly turning me away?" she asked confused. Mary sighed, shaking her head.

"The key phrase here is 'at one point' Rose. You aren't anymore thanks to Simon finally opening his eyes and seeing that you did nothing but cause him and this family more trouble than can fit on a dinner plate."

"Well so was Martin. Doesn't you're family have some rule against pre-marital sex or something. That's what happened to him and Sandy and here you are accepting him after the biggest mistake of his life with open arms!"

"My son will never be considered a mistake!" Martin growled. "Aaron is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It doesn't matter how he came to be. What matters is that he's here. Over my dead body will you _ever _talk about my son in any way but respect! Oh wait, you're not physically capable of being respectful to anyone. It's just not in your DNA, so let's do this. How about you just stick to not talking about him or to him at all? Better yet just leave my family alone. We don't need your poison. We've already dealt with you enough!" he yelled.

"You must be insane to think that I'm even going to consider having this thing!" Rose laughed.

"There's nothing you can really do now. It's going to happen whether you're ready or not. You can't undo the past," Martin said.

"Uh hello. That's what clinics are for," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"You're not…oh no Rose, tell me you're not considering…" Simon said shaking his head, unable to even say the word.

"And what if I am? It's not like it's yours anyway. What I decide to do is up to me. I don't need a baby. Hell I don't even _want _a baby."

"Can we talk in private for a few minutes?" Simon asked her.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me? Amazing what happens when I mention a baby. A baby that I'll remind you is not yours. You know just in case you needed to be reminded."

"At this point I don't care whose it is. I don't even care if it's Umberto's, which by the way you should go, check and make sure."

"Who else's would it be?" she scoffed.

"I really don't know, nor do I care at the moment. I just need to talk to you," Simon said taking her arm and directing her to the couch. Sharing a look with his family they quickly scattered.

"Why Rose?"

"Why what?" she asked. Simon again shook his head. It surprised him how utterly clueless she was.

"Why would you even consider having a child when you know you don't even want one?"

"It was an accident. Not all protection is 100 percent guaranteed. You of all people should know that. Did you even use it?"

"Yes we did and you're right it's never guaranteed. This has nothing to do with me though. Right now we're discussing you so don't try changing the subject on me."

"What do you care? We were never sexually active anyway as you so quickly pointed out."

"I care Rose because we're discussing the life of an innocent child here."

"It's nowhere near a child yet Simon. It's just a bunch of clumped up cells at this point."

"It doesn't matter where you are in your pregnancy. The fact is that at some time it's going to be a lot more than a bunch of cells. It's actually going to grow into a little human being. You're going to give birth to something that's a part of you. Why would you even consider throwing something like that away? This child holds a piece of you. It'd be like killing a part of you. That guilt will be with you until the day you die."

"What do you know about guilt? You've always been perfect little Simon, never doing anything wrong. What have you ever done to even know what guilt means?"

"I've done a lot of things. Things that I can't take back no matter how much I want to. I can't go back in tine and change what's already been done. All I can do is move forward with a weight of guilt on my chest that will sit there until the day that I die."

"I'm not cut out to be a mother! This wasn't even supposed to happen! I'm just going to go to the clinic, get rid of it and pretend this never even happened."

"No you're not going to do that," Simon demanded.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Rose growled.

"I'm not going to let you off an innocent child like a piece of old clothes!"

"It's my choice to make!"

"You never consider anyone but yourself! That's the way it's always been. That's the way it's always going to be but I'll be damned if I let you get an abortion just to get rid of your problems!"

"I don't even want it! What the hell am I supposed to do with it if I can't kill it?" she shouted.

"Are you really that set on having absolutely nothing to do with it?" he asked shocked.

"Yes!"

"So heartless! You're not even thinking about what's best for the child! It's not just about you anymore Rose," he said. He looked over to see her mouth gaped open. "Oh I know how shocking that realization is for you! It's going to have to become your top priority now. I'm sorry Rose but last I checked the world doesn't just revolve around you and your needs."

"What it's not like I even know anyone who's willing to take it!" she exclaimed.

"Adoption Rose. There are so many families out there who can't even have kids. You're blessed with the ability and you just want to throw it away. At least carry the baby to term. If you haven't changed your mind after nine months then call up an adoption agency. Give an incapable family a gift they'll be able to treasure."

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" she asked.

"Gee I don't know. Take care of yourself maybe. Make sure the baby stays healthy."

"So you expect me to get all sick and disgusting, not to mention fat, just so this thing can get adopted?"

"Yes Rose that's exactly what I expect you to do. Go through the motions; make the sacrifice to make sure that this baby is born. After that what you do is your choice."

"Fine if you want this so bad then I'll do it," she grumbled.

"See? It wasn't that hard was it?"

"Oh you have no idea," she said.

"Nine months Rose, that's it."

"Nine long, pain staking months," she said.

"You'll make it," he said.

"Barely."

"I'm going to go talk to Matt, see what he can do about getting you prenatal care," he said starting to walk towards the kitchen. As he opened the door he heard a squeak and rolled his eyes. On the other side stood the entire family waiting. "No one in this house understands the meaning of the word 'private' do they?" Everyone gave him the same innocent look before they saw him heading for the stairs.

"I'm going to go talk to him. Luce, would you see if he'll have some of his bottle?" Her sister nodded shooing her away.

Once Simon made his exit Kevin and Lucy took their spot on the couch with Aaron who was feeding happily on his bottle. Lucy sat comfortably on one side with Kevin between them putting her feet up on the table. Rose looked over at the three with a glare which Lucy happily avoided keeping a small conversation with Aaron as he ate. It was going down more tediously then normal but at least he was eating. When he finished half Aaron squirmed pushing it away.

"You full bud?" Kevin asked massaging his tummy. He whimpered uncomfortably crawling over to him. Kevin smiled sadly allowing the little boy to sit in his lap. "Your gums are hurting a little aren't they?" he asked rubbing his back. Having enough of his uncle he squirmed crawling over to Rose. Lucy and Kevin both shared an uneasy look as they watched him. With a small whimper he reached out to Rose who again had no clue what she was doing.

"He wants you to take him," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "I really don't know why but…"

"So what am I supposed to do?" she asked seeing that he was still reaching for her.

"Hold him obviously," Lucy huffed. Awkwardly and again without a word she sat him in his lap where he then made himself comfortable.

"See, easy right?" Kevin said. "All you need to do is hold them and they'll do the rest. When they're like this there's not much you have to do," he said. Kevin frowned when saw Aaron's face twist in pain.

"Uh-o—" He didn't even have enough time to warn Rose before Aaron threw up the contents of his just finished meal on his new friend. As soon as he did the little boy let out a heart wrenching cry joined by another apocalypse warning courtesy of none other than Rose herself.

"Look what that brat did!" she cried. Kevin looked over at her trying to hide a smile.

"Hey he's not a brat. He's sick! He can't help it if he throws up. Kind of funny how it happened to you but still, it's not his fault."

"Yes it is! I'm covered in…in puke!"

"And I'll tell you right now that, that color does not work for you," he smirked.

"Good job sweetie," Lucy smiled rubbing his back trying to calm him down again.

"You know, who really needs a dog when you've got a puking kid. That's got to be the best keep away technique yet," Kevin laughed. By this time the entire family had joined them in the living room. Matt and Carlos both tried to hide a laugh as they took in the new Rose.

"You know we could offer you some clothes and let yours wash," Carlos offered. "We haven't unpacked yet. Let me go get you something."

"I'll help," Matt said following Carlos upstairs. With that the two left in search of a change of clothes.

Carlos smiled pulling out the yet to be unpacked bags. Charlie grumbled hearing movement in the room.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" he groaned.

"Uncle Matt and I are letting Rose borrow some clothes because hers need to be washed he explained.

"Is that the really mean lady Uncle Simon almost married?" he asked, a look of confusion crossing his tired face. Carlos laughed but nodded. As he walked out he went to close the door. "Daddy!" he called.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget the sombrero," he reminded Carlos. He smiled at his son collecting the sombrero that sat on the dresser before sharing a fist bump. The two smiled before Charlie laid his head back down sleepily.

"Go back to sleep miho," he whispered tucking the blankets in around him. Charlie nodded rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Te amo Papi," he mumbled.

"I love you too," he whispered kissing his forehead quickly before he left.

Once getting upstairs Matt tip-toed into his parent's room to get one of Eric's old shirts. He returned meeting Carlos in the hall with a Hawaiian shirt draped over his arm, a Lei around his neck. The smile grew when he saw Carlos come out with a pair of sweat pants and a large sombrero.

"Kind of creepy how we think isn't it," Matt laughed.

"Yeah, even creepier that we're not even biologically related.

"Family does that to you. Let's go see what she thinks of her new outfit." Carlos nodded following Matt to the upstairs bathroom where he heard the shower running. With a knock he and Carlos left. "You're clothes are outside the door he yelled over the sound of running water, not caring whether or not he was heard.

"Hey Ruth, how's Simon?" Matt asked as she closed her brother's door.

"It took him a while but I think he's okay. He just needs to sleep on it," she told them.

"As if he hasn't had enough to deal with," Carlos sighed.

"Yeah I know," Ruthie said.

"Let's go downstairs. I think the apocalypse is coming," Matt said.

"What is this the third time?" she laughed. Carlos and Matt both nodded as Ruthie followed. They barely made it half way down the stairs before Rose let out a horrified scream. Matt and Carlos shared a look and high fived each other before running all the way down. They were barely down the stairs before Rose stormed in.

"I LOOK REDICULOUS!" she yelled.

"Oh no you look fantastic," Lucy told her.

"Mommy she don't look pwetty," Savannah whispered to Lucy with a shake of her small head. Lucy snorted which did very little to hide the laugh that came after.

"Hey do you know if that comes with a grass skirt?" Kevin asked.

"I think so, why?" Matt asked.

"'Cause I want to try it on," he said.

"Again I'm going to ask why."

"'Cause it's cool," he smiled. Matt laughed shaking his head but returned quickly with the requested skirt. He returned just in time to see Rose throw it down angrily.

"Oh Deus Meu! Perdonanamie! I don't want to be cursed for the rest of my life! Please forgive me for what I have done!" Carlos cried now repeating the sign of the cross multiple times.

"O-kay," Rose said slowly.

"How dare you! Now thanks to your carless act this family's going to be cursed forever!"

"What exactly did I do with the stupid hat?" she asked.

"It's not supposed to touch the ground!" he cried.

"Here dude give it to me," Kevin said taking the hat. Carlos quickly handed it over expecting Kevin to wear it. Instead he placed it on the table and began dancing circles around it.

"Kev there's no music," Mary reminded him. As if he hadn't heard the comment he continued his circles while dancing the hula in silence. Just then the kitchen door swings open to reveal a somewhat confused, but mostly shocked Eric.

"Kevin what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Dad? I'm dancing," he said.

"I wouldn't be caught _drunk _doing that," Carlos said.

"Son, are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then why are you dancing on our coffee table in a skirt around a sombrero?"

"'Cause it's fun!" he said. "Now someone, turn some real music on so I can learn the dance in time for the wedding!" he said. Knowing exactly who her brother was referring to Ruthie shook her head embarrassed, digging her flushed cheeks in Martin's chest.

"Do we know him?" she asked.

"Nope. I've never met this man in my life," Martin said shaking his head.

"Are you sure you're not going through some sort of mid life crisis man, because I've never seen a man in a skirt dancing on a coffee table."

"No I think he just forgot to take his medication this morning," Lucy said.

"I take medication?" he asked confused.

"Of course you do honey," Lucy reminded him.

"Oh that's what I forgot this morning!" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to talk to someone about upping your dose bro," Matt said. As he said that he saw Rose trying desperately to make her exit. "Hey we want our stuff back!" he called. Rose stomped back in closing the door behind her.

"Take it. I wouldn't be caught _dead _in this get up."

"Wait before you start stripping for us I think you should know your clothes aren't done yet," Matt reminded her.

"Hey look on the bright side! You'll be with us until their done!" Kevin yelled over the music as he danced (or what looked like it anyway) his hundredth time around the table.

"Oh joy," she said snidely. "I'm so excited that I smile just wouldn't be enough to show my happiness," she finished rolling her eyes.

"Hey look who's all clean!" Lucy called making her way down the stairs.

"I feel like I missed something," Ruthie said.

"Oh no nothing too big. He just didn't feel too good and let us all know that."

"That little brat threw up all over me!" Rose cried.

"That's my boy," Ruthie smiled hugging him close.

"Um excuse me but I'm the one who got thrown up on here!"

"Oh I'm sorry Rose. Hey at least now you're wearing clean clothes," she pointed out. Rose only growled crossing her arms angrily. She smiled when she looked down to see Aaron sleeping comfortably on her chest. Ruthie then let out a yawn putting her head on what had become her favorite pillow.

"Tired?" Martin asked.

"Just a little," Ruthie mumbled. He smiled kissing her gently before playing with her hair.

"You know if you guys wanted a room you could have just gone upstairs," Lucy said. Both glared at the blond who just stared right back.

"You know what, I think we will," Martin said lifting Ruthie off the couch tenderly.

"You know it's kind of a good thing your fit. Let's just hope you don't throw your back out with all the extra weight," Kevin called after him.

"Lucy would you be a doll and smack him for me please?" Martin asked.

"Gladly," she smiled knocking Kevin upside the head.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Thank you sis, love you!" he called.

"Love you too," she replied. Coming up on their bedroom Martin used his foot to close the door behind him while turning on the light.

"No light," Ruthie mumbled.

"Sorry but I can't walk around in the dark hon," he said. Reaching the bed he was glad to see that they had foregone making it this morning. Laying both down gently he pulled the blanket over them. Placing a gentle kiss on both foreheads Martin quickly turned off the light before crawling in himself. "I love you," he whispered.

"You too," she groaned snuggling into him.

***

What could have only been hours later both were startled awake by another sharp cry of discomfort. Rubbing her eyes sleepily Ruthie sat up.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked hugging Aaron to her. She sat up tiredly, the upset little boy wailing against her. As much as she tried to calm him the cries kept coming. She was grateful to see that Martin was already awake as well. "Is it your teeth sweetheart?" she asked rubbing his gum gently. As she went along the inside of his mouth the crying increased.

"I think someone needs the gel," Martin said getting up again. He returned moments later with the newly frozen toy and gel taking him from Ruthie. Being taken away he whimpered loudly.

"I can't see sweetie otherwise I would do it, okay? Be good for Daddy while he makes you better," she told him allowing him to take hold of her finger.

"There we go all better," Martin whispered giving him the ring to chew on. "Shh buddy you're okay," he said rubbing Aaron's back as he snuggled into Ruthie. "Yeah I know Mommy's your favorite right now," he said kissing his forehead softly.

"Do you think you'll be okay to sleep by yourself for a little bit? I have to get up really early tomorrow for school baby," she told him sleepily. By this time sleep had won. She smiled when she saw him breathing evenly.

"You wanna chance it?" Martin asked. Ruthie nodded silently giving Aaron a quick kiss goodnight before lying back down. It wasn't even a full twenty minutes before he again woke up screaming. Ruthie sighed, eyeing Martin who lay bleary eyed beside her. "I take it that wasn't the best idea?" he groaned. Ruthie shook her head as Martin stumbled over to the crib.

"I'm right here Aaron," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise," she told him humming quietly. When she saw him closing his eyes again she felt him take hold of her. Slowly she released him handing him back to Martin. He hadn't even reached the other side of the room before Aaron made it very well known he didn't like the idea.

"You know this is just going to go on all night, right?" he told her. She nodded sadly letting Martin slip Aaron back in. The cries had now turned to small whimpers as Aaron found comfort in Ruthie's arms again.

"Okay big guy. Here's the deal. I'll let you stay if you promise to try and get some sleep okay?" Not too surprisingly she got no reply. She sighed before snuggling back into her pillow laying Aaron in his new favorite spot.

***

The next morning Ruthie and Aaron both woke to the ring of her cell phone alarm. Groaning she rose juggling Aaron as she did. Getting downstairs she was greeted with the smell of freshly brewed coffee which for once didn't do much for her consciousness. Rubbing her eyes vigorously she shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Kevin said with way too much cheerfulness for her liking.

"Too much happiness," she groaned.

"Oh come on. It's a new day, the birds are singing, flowers are blooming! It's time to get up and at 'em!"

"Where's Lucy. I need her to smack you for me. I can't find the strength."

"Sleeping," he said.

"Auntie Ruth, are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Yeah bud I'm just fine. Just a little tired that's all," she smiled weakly.

"Well you didn't have to go to bed at one in the morning," Kevin said.

"Yeah well not that I had much choice. I wasn't the one dancing on Mom's coffee table like an idiot in a sombrero. No wait I believe it was _around _a sombrero trying to dance the hula," she said rolling her eyes.

"Uncle Kevin. You danced in a skirt and sombrero!" Charlie giggled.

"Yup and it was a lot of fun," he said.

"Yeah try falling with maracas and banjos playing in your head while trying not to have a nightmare of your brother in a skirt," she grumbled.

"You could have gone up before the dancing started," he pointed out.

"And miss the look on Rose's face? Never."

"Still you wouldn't look like the living dead," he said.

"Gee thanks. Way to wake a sister up in the morning," she groaned rolling her eyes.

"What I'm just pointing that out," he said innocently. Martin walked in just as tired sitting next to Ruthie.

"Are you really considering going to school today? You look like you can barely stand up right," Martin said.

"Yes. If you don't remember Martin I go to school every day no matter what the circumstances. I have a big history test today anyway that I can't miss."

"You gonna be able to stay awake for it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You know Ruth you should really consider staying home and sleeping,' Kevin said.

"I'm fine guys. A teething baby who couldn't fall asleep without being permanently attached to me wouldn't stop me from getting an education," she said. Aaron yelled not very pleased with how he was presented. "Not that I would have it any other way sweetie but I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Welcome to parenthood," Kevin said.

"Great start," she mumbled.

"You sure you don't want to just stay home. I could call you in sick or something," Martin said.

"No thanks. I'll go," she said.

"At least let me drive you," Martin said. She nodded tiredly as Kevin placed a couple of waffles and a large coffee in front of her.

"Bye honey. I'll see you soon," she promised kissing Aaron's forehead swiftly after quickly getting herself ready and heading out the door.

***

She had no recollection of time. All she wanted was this day to be over so she could get home and get some much needed sleep. Her brain set on autopilot all day just going with the motions. She was in her history class putting pencil to paper when the intercom buzzed above her.

"Ruthie Camden to the front office please, Ruthie Camden." The front office could only mean one thing. No one was going to pull her out. At least not that she knew of. That could only mean one thing. Aaron. Her heart dropped like a pile of stones as she quickly made eye contact with the teacher and running out of there as fast as her legs would allow. At the speed she was going she didn't even notice she had run into someone.

"Oof!"

"Careful speed demon, you're going to run yourself into the ground if you're not careful." Her head shot up meeting Martin's laughing eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too Roo," he laughed.

"No seriously what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with…Oh my god what's wrong with Aaron?" she asked, panic registering in her voice.

"Nothing he's been fine," he said.

"Well then why are you here?"

"I came to see if I could get a coaching job here at the school. Then I got a call from Mom saying he hasn't slept since you left."

"Great."

"I think he misses his mommy," he whispered. Ruthie smiled shivering at the breeze that passed her ear.

"Let's go to the office and sign me out. Then we'll go," she said.

"Already done," he smiled.

"Sneaky," she laughed.

"One of my many talents," he smirked. She playfully shoved him as they made it out to the car. Once home she was met with Kevin who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Back so soon? School's done already? Wow back in my day the day was at least six hours long," he said.

"Yeah apparently there's a family emergency," she said rolling her eyes as she yawned.

"Was school that boring that you just decided to sleep in class?" he laughed.

"I was seriously considering it," she said.

"Well go do that now. Do you want me to make you something before you do?" Martin asked.

"A sandwich would be nice," she said.

"I'll be right on it. I think someone's waiting for you upstairs," he whispered. She nodded shuffling up the stairs.

"I'm going to go home and feed my girls. You can't trust Lucy in the kitchen while she's pregnant," he said.

"You go do that man. Thanks by the way," he said.

"No problem. Go look after your family," he said patting his shoulder before he left.

As Ruthie came up the stairs she was greeted with a cooing Aaron who lay staring up at the ceiling. When he saw Ruthie he smiled reaching out for her.

"Ma-ma," he laughed.

"Hi Aaron. Are you feeling better?" she asked. He smiled snuggling into her releasing a small yawn. "What do you say we get some sleep?" she suggested coming over to the bed. Before she even laid herself down she could hear that he had already fallen asleep, again taking hold of her index fingers. "I'm not going anywhere sweetie," she promised kissing his forehead before he allowed sleep to over take her.

***

Simon just walked into to make himself some lunch when the phone in the kitchen sounded. Remembering how much sleep his sister got and the fact that she had to come home today he quickly answered the phone before it made too much noise.

"Hello?"

"Hi is Ruthie there?"

"Who is this?"

**A/N: There we go guys! Let me know how it went please.**


	17. Horrific Day & Hospitals

**A/N: And they just keep coming…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but Tiffany.**

"I should be asking you the same thing." Simon removed the phone from his ear taking a minute to look at it. He knew all of his sister's friends. Why was it that he had no idea who this girl was? Last night's talk about personal lives flashed in his head. Ruthie was right, as she usually is. He didn't need to know every single little thing about her. Maybe this was a new friend, someone he had yet to meet. He would have to ask her about that later.

"This is her older brother. May I ask whose calling?" He heard her let out an irritated sigh and mumble something under her breath that he couldn't identify. Simon knew by her tone that it wasn't meant to be said in the friendliest of ways. His eyebrow rose and irritation bubbled. "Excuse me what was that?" he asked calmly.

"I said that I wasn't looking to speak to her older brother. I wanted to speak to Ruthie," she snapped. _Well isn't she nice?_ Simon thought. He laughed at how blunt and to the point this person was. No it wasn't blunt it was just simply being rude.

"Well I'm going to ask again if I may. Who would be looking for her?" The unidentified caller who had yet to give him her name huffed angrily. If he didn't even know any better he'd say that she growled.

"This is Tiffany now can I please speak to Ruthie?"

"Are you a friend of hers?" he asked.

"You could say that. We are what you could call distant friends," she said. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. Was there such a thing? "Now is she there so I could speak to her or are we going to be playing twenty questions all day?" Simon suppressed a laugh. He'd heard this kind of attitude before and frankly he despised it with every bone in his body. He would have to ask his sister how she had come across this new "friend".

"She's actually not available at the moment. Could I pass on a message to her?" The faster he got rid of this person the better. His gut was telling him that he knew her in some way and he didn't like the sinking feeling that came over him.

"Could you tell her that Theo's awake now? For some reason that's beyond me he wants to see her. I'm still trying to figure out why exactly that is seeing as she's not even his girlfriend…" _Theo? _Where had he heard that name before? Realization came over him and his fist contracted angrily. Now he had a very clear picture of who this woman was. A picture he would have much rather gone without painting in his head.

"Excuse me but I don't think I ever got your name," he said.

"Not that you need to know it seeing as I have no idea who in the world you are but its Tiffany."

"The name's Simon and I believe I told you my relation earlier on in this conversation," he sighed.

"Not that I care," she said snidely.

"You said you had no idea who I was so I'm telling you so we can become familiar with each other."

"Again does it look like I care?" she asked. Simon smirked when he pictured her rolling her eyes at him.

"Not particularly. But now that you know who I am and we've both got names to work with can I ask you what your relation is to T-Bone?" Simon knew perfectly well who she was but hearing her admit it would just work so much better. Her reaction would just be the icing on the cake.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said. _Bingo!_ "Something that Theo here just can't seem to remember. He wants to see your idiot sister. Why is beyond me."

"Okay let's get one thing straight here Tiffany. My sister is not an idiot. In fact she's a very bright individual. Friends don't use comments like that in reference to people they care about."

"Well we're not friends alright. We just have to learn to tolerate each other until Theo opens his eyes to see what a skank she is." _Okay that's it_.

"Where do you go off calling her a skank exactly? Are you just throwing around names just to make yourself feel better? Make no mistake about this Tiffany. I know exactly what you two did to my sister. Don't go thinking that you get out of this with a get out of jail free card. She's been through enough heartache to last her a lifetime. I'll be dead and buried before I let you use names like that on her or anyone else in my family," he said sharply.

"Well it's not like I'm lying. She came in with someone on her arm the other day and looked absolutely fine," she said. "And from what I saw he already had a baby. I think the name fits perfectly but that's just me."

"I'm not even going to explain to you the situation with her boyfriend's son. Not that you would listen to it anyway. Chances are you'd just twist it to fit your feelings so I'm not going to be wasting my time."

"Whatever. The point is he wants to see her. Just let her know that he's waiting and tell her I can't wait to see her again."

"Whether she chooses to come see anyone is her choice but I'll let her know," he said.

"See why couldn't we have reached this solution like a half hour ago?" she asked exasperated.

"I like to get to know people before I talk to them that's all. It was nice meeting you by the way," he said cheerfully.

"You too, I guess," she grumbled. He smiled to himself.

"Oh by the way, how's the baby?" he asked. He laughed to himself when the question was met with the dial tone. But not before he heard her mutter a string of unrepeatable words. Settling the phone back on its cradle he sauntered out into the living room. "Oh hey guys," he called when he noticed Kevin and Carlos walk through the front door. Both brothers looked at each other quickly before looking back up at Simon.

"Did someone slip caffeine into your breakfast this morning?" Kevin asked.

"Nope but you'll never guess what I just learned," he said with a wide smile coming over him.

"The hokey pokey?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Oh no fair man. You're going to have to teach me! I don't think I ever learned as a kid," Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't think it's all that hard to learn really. I mean from what Charlie showed me a couple years ago it goes something like 'you stick your right foot in, you stick your right foot out, and you stick your right foot in. I think the last part has something to do with shaking or something. He says you do that with all your body parts until eventually the song ends," he explained. Simon shook his head and laughed seeing Kevin try to follow instructions.

"I'm not even sure if I'm doing this right," Kevin said confused. Simon could see that he had gone straight to the shaking part until finally his entire body was shaking.

"Dude you look like you're having a seizure," he laughed.

"But that's how you're supposed to do it, isn't it?" Kevin asked flustered.

"No man. Ask Savannah she'll teach it to you," he said. He laughed even harder when he came to the realization that his three year old niece knew how to do a dance that her father didn't. Chances were that she also had better dancing skills in general.

"Okay so what did you find out?" Carlos finally asked.

"I just got off the phone with this Tiffany person who says that T-Bone's conscious now," he said.

"Wait is that the pregnant chick?" Kevin asked angrily.

"One of the many we know actually. Not that I know her all that well anyway. All I know is what she told me over the phone and from what I can see she's not exactly Mother Teresa."

"Not that Mother Teresa goes around having sex with everyone…"

"The point is that she's his pregnant girlfriend and a total witch."

"Well no duh," Kevin said.

"The question is do we tell Ruthie?" Carlos asked.

"Not that she'd care at this point," Kevin said.

"She probably doesn't but still I think we should keep this to ourselves for right now. Matt probably already knows. Until she finds out this stays between us, got it?"

"Aye, aye captain," Kevin saluted.

"Okay before Kevin makes a bigger fool of himself than he already is I say we go to the batting cages. I have some pent up anger I would much rather not unveil in my mother's house."

"I say we use that time to figure out how we're going to make him unconscious again," Carlos said.

"Can we get some food while we're at it? I'm starving? Kevin said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Simon muttered.

***

Ruthie woke to a small finger running along her face. Her eyes opened slowly to see Aaron perched on her stomach. She shifted slightly, groaning as she woke herself up. Feeling like she was taking forever Aaron poked his tiny finger in her face. She sat up smiling taking his finger away.

"Alright, alright I'm up," she mumbled. "Why didn't you go poke Daddy instead?" she asked. Aaron whimpered quietly bouncing on her. "Ow buddy that hurts," she told him. "I'm not getting up unless you stop hurting me," she said sternly. Almost immediately he stopped, whimpering quietly. He laid himself on top of her snuggling apologetically. Ruthie ran her fingers through his hair kissing his forehead before taking him off. Getting up she picked him up again where he quickly took hold of her and started sucking on his fist.

"Let's go get you changed so we can get some food for you. Last I checked sweetie your hand wasn't all that yummy," she laughed. Before changing him she looked over to see that Martin was just waking up.

"Good morning or should I say afternoon," she said as she saw him stumble over, rubbing sleep from his eyes. All she got in reply was a groan. "I think Daddy's still grumpy, what do you think Aaron?" The little boy laughed pointing a finger at Martin.

"Yeah I know I look silly buddy. Blame Mommy," he said pointing a finger at Ruthie.

"Okay why me?"

"You're the one who got up. You know I can't sleep without my snuggle buddy," he whispered. Ruthie felt a chill run down her spine when she felt how close he was. Shaking her head she frowned.

"Correction, he got up," she said pointing to Aaron. "He just wouldn't stop poking and bouncing until I got up," she said.

"Mommy's not a trampoline little man," he laughed. He whimpered softly begging to be lifted. "I know the truth hurts bud," he said rubbing his back. Ruthie shoved him with her free hand and glared. "What? It's true!"

"Little ears in the room, smart one," she mumbled.

"Oh right," he said. "We'll think about getting you one when you're old enough though, how's that?" He shook his head and cried quietly into Ruthie's shoulder.

"I don't think he's too upset about the trampoline idea. He hasn't eaten yet and his little tummy wants some food," she told him rubbing his back calmly.

"Well then what are we still doing here? I think I hear a bottle calling your name," he told him. They both followed Martin down who quickly popped it in the microwave.

"You do know you could just run it under the tap, right?" she told him.

"Yeah but the microwave was closer," he said.

"Lazy," she mumbled. Martin only smirked handing it to her. Ruthie took it as she rolled her eyes. She smiled down at the now happy baby in her arms. He cooed happily reaching up to play with her hair. "Careful honey," she warned him.

"Kind of ironic how the one thing that tore us apart is the one thing that brought us back together, isn't it?" Martin said coming up behind her. She sighed as they both watched him.

"Yeah, I really don't know why I ever hated him," she whispered.

"No Ruth. You didn't hate him. You could never find it in you to hate him. You simply hated the _idea _of him."

"How could I not? He took you away from me," she frowned.

"Hey I didn't go anywhere," he said softly.

"You were going to. You had a new priority in life that didn't include me."

"It's always included you Ruth, always. I don't know where'd I'd be without your help."

"Probably going crazy in some nut house," she laughed.

"You're probably right," he smiled.

"That's all in the past now, isn't it Aaron? There's no going back now." The little boy cooed quietly playing with his hands. She met the hand that grazed her face kissing it gently. "I love you," she whispered.

"We love you too, don't we?" he asked tickling his son who giggled in agreement. "We'd be totally lost without her," he said softly, kissing her tenderly. Ruthie smiled into the kiss when they heard Aaron squeal in agreement.

***

Ruthie looked up at the clock in her history class to see that it was only 10 o'clock. She groaned when she realized it would be a full four hours before she could get home. She closed her eyes for a few seconds picturing a quiet afternoon with just the three of them. A few more hours and she could be away from this stuffy classroom in Martin's arms. An evening with her boys. _Her boys_ she thought as a smile graced her face. She liked the sound of that.

The class itself passed in a blur as she finished the last of yesterday's abandoned test. Luckily her teacher had made today a study period which allowed her to finish the exam. She tapped the pencil impatiently just hoping for each answered question to be the last. The sooner she left, the sooner she could go home. She had just finished answering the last question when the bell sounded signaling for a much needed lunch break. She sighed looking over it one last time before walking up to the front of the room.

"Did you get enough time?" her teacher Mrs. Smith asked.

"Yeah I did. Thank you for letting me finish it," she said.

"No problem. Just don't let it happen too often. Family emergencies are understood I just don't want to see it become a habit," she said. She gave a small smile and nodded. Ruthie had a feeling that were she not interrupted she would have tanked the test. Either that or taken Kevin's advice and fallen asleep.

Feeling a bit of a weight being taken off her chest she jogged over to the cafeteria taking her place in line. As she moved forward she frowned at the emptiness that came over her. She missed simply having him there next to her. She missed having him hold her in his arms. When she reached the end she looked around in search of her friends. Seeing them she took her seat, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Ruthie," her friend Kathy called. She looked up mumbling a small greeting before she went back to her tray.

"Is everything okay?" Ruthie nodded wordlessly not meeting her friend's eye. "So how has your morning been?"

"Good," she said sticking a single fry in her mouth.

"How do you think you did on Smith's test today?"

"I think I did okay," she said deadpanned. Her sadness deepened when she saw a couple of strawberries that she didn't even realize were put on her tray. _His favorite _she thought. She took a small bite not having the heart to finish it. Kathy frowned when she saw her friend put the fruit back down.

"Okay something is definitely wrong. The strawberries are usually the first to go," she laughed.

"I'm just not as hungry as I thought that's all," she said. In the silence that followed she heard a quiet giggle. She smiled when she recognized it. She could hear it coming closer now. _I'm really losing it now_ she thought. The urge to go home had gone ten fold. She had half the mind to just pick up and leave. She looked up at Kathy confused now. It was rare her friend went dead quiet. The confusion grew when she saw her starring up over her head.

"Guess who?" she heard him whisper. She jerked her head around to see Martin standing right next to her. Ruthie felt a giggle escape when she felt a slight tug on her hair.

"Go away Kev. Back away from the food or I'll be forced to drop it all over you," she growled playfully.

"Kevin? I didn't know you were expecting him. If that's the case then we'll just go…" Martin trailed snagging her half eaten strawberry. She looked up glaring at him and taking her food back.

"My food."

"What? You obviously don't want to see us so we'll just dine and dash," he said.

"No you'll do no such thing. If you leave you don't take food."

"What if we decide to stay?" he whispered.

"Then I'll think about sharing," she smiled.

"She's serious about it too," Kathy chimed. "Food is apparently earned when you give her something. I just tend to mooch off while she's not looking."

"Now I know why I'm so hungry in the afternoons. You take most of it," she said. He smiled at her narrowed eyes and took a seat on the empty bench. Aaron's happy giggling presented an honest smile, her first probably all day.

"How much for the fruit," he asked.

"I don't know. What are you offering?"

"I'm not sure yet. Would this cover the cost?" he asked laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Ruthie smiled returning her payment. Behind her she could hear Kathy squealing which quickly turned to a gag. She could feel her cheeks flush as she pulled away reluctantly. Almost instantly she missed the touch of his lips to hers.

"You know guys this is sweet and all but some of us are trying to eat. As cute as this movie is here, it's not exactly my favorite one to eat to." Ruthie could feel herself blush deeper ducking her head in embarrassment. She glared when she heard Martin chuckle next to her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm not complaining," Martin told her. She rolled her eyes smacking him playfully.

"Okay now I have a reason to complain. Simon's right, you are violent," he said massaging his arm.

"Am not!"

"Are to! I think I'm bruising Roo," he whined.

"Oh and what do you expect me to do, kiss it better?" she laughed.

"Actually that's not a bad idea…" he said liking the idea even more now.

"Yeah no."

"And there's the crash landing," he said sadly. "She's just full of disappointments today," he said.

"Yeah sorry to rain on your parade," she said.

"Will you be my umbrella?" he asked.

"Guys! Trying to digest food here."

"Sorry," they said together. The disappointment was quickly forgotten when Aaron called, reaching out for her. She laughed taking him easily and allowing him to snuggle into her.

"Hey you," she said poking his stomach. The little boy laughed wrapping his small arms around her neck. Ruthie picked up her unfinished strawberry taking a bite before offering it to Aaron who eyed it closely. She held it to his mouth as he fed on it happily.

Okay so not fair!" Martin said.

"What?"

"You didn't charge him," he said.

"Yeah well he's an exception, aren't you buddy?" she asked playing absentmindedly with his hair. He smiled letting drool to slip down his chin. She quickly grabbed a napkin cleaning him off while he kept sucking on the fruit.

"Someone's going to need a bath when we get home," Martin said.

"Leaving so soon?" she pouted.

"No not quite yet. We have a meeting to get to in a few minutes though," he told her. "Speaking of which we should probably get going soon. I don't want to be late." Ruthie's elated mood quickly deflated. It felt like they had just gotten here. Now they were going to leave again forcing her to face an afternoon of lectures and school work that could go on for hours.

"Okay," she said glumly.

"Hey turn that frown upside down! We'll be here to pick you up in a few hours."

"It feels like you just got here though," she said sadly.

"You've got to eat at some point," he laughed.

"Yeah well I'm not exactly hungry right now," she said.

"I'm not going to have to tell your mom that you didn't eat do I?"

"No," she sighed.

"Alright buddy I think it's about time we go so she can eat now. What do you think?" he asked preparing to take him.

"Go on sweetie. I'll see you later," she told him taking him off her lap. Ruthie smiled when she saw he still had his arms around her neck. "Come on sweetie you have to go now," she told him taking his arms from around her neck. She smiled sadly when she saw his arms wrap around her again.

"Aaron we have to go now bud," Martin told him pulling him off gently. He shook his head repeatedly cuddling with Ruthie again.

"Ma-ma," he said with finality. Both Martin and Ruthie shared a quick look before looking over at Kathy whose mouth opened widely in shock.

"What?" she asked.

"You know what Martin? Go to your meeting. I'll bring him by before class starts. We'll just hang out for a bit," she said rubbing Aaron's back gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Go ahead. There's no use fighting it. He's just going to put up a struggle and you'll be late."

"If you're sure," he said uneasily.

"Yes I'm positive, go," she told him.

"Alright, if you say so. You be good you little monster," he told Aaron kissing his forehead quickly before he left. When Martin finally left and Aaron was happily eating his first fry Kathy turned to her expectantly.

"Spill," she demanded. Ruthie sighed taking a bite of her burger.

"He's not mine but it feels like it," she said. Kathy's forehead wrinkled.

"Okay now you've lost me," she said taking a drink of her milk. Ruthie smiled playing with Aaron's hair.

"He's living at the house," she said.

"Your parents let you boyfriend _live _with you?" she asked incredulous.

"He's lived there before. Long before we ever got together. Not to say that I didn't have feelings for him then but that's the way it was. Dad offered him a place to stay and that's where he was for about three years. Then things happened and he moved out. Now he's back and we're together. End of story."

"Okay that's the majorly edited version. The one that doesn't fully explain this little guy," she said pointing at Aaron.

"He's been a single dad since the day he was born. I've just been there to help raise him," she said.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing Mommy though?" she asked.

"It's nothing that I'm ashamed of. Sure I'm still in school but I wouldn't trade long nights and countless feedings for anything," she said kissing his forehead softly.

"Don't you feel it's a little soon?" she asked.

"My parents always told me I acted three times my age so not really."

"What do you do about school if you spend half your day in the parenting field?"

"That's why the world invented multi tasking."

"Ma-ma," he mumbled.

"That's right sweetie. A mommy's work is never done, is it?" Aaron sighed laying his head on her chest. The bell sounded startling him. "Shh buddy that's just the bell," she whispered. 'You know what that means? That means we get to go find Daddy!" she said excitedly. Taking the full fruit off her tray before tossing it out, they went in search of Martin.

"I'll see you in class," Kathy called. Ruthie nodded not turning around heading over to the front office. Thankfully Martin was just walking out in time to meet them half way.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I don't want you late for class," he said. She groaned at the idea of having to face an entire afternoon without them. "Go," he said once she handed him over.

"Gee no goodbye?" she frowned. Martin smiled before kissing her lightly.

"Better?" he smirked.

"Much," she smiled. "Bye Aaron. I'll see you later, okay?" she said kissing his forehead quickly.

"Now go Ruth before you're late," he ordered.

"Yes Dad," she mumbled.

***

The next four hours were probably the slowest moving hours in her entire life. So much so that when the last bell sounded she was the first out of her chair slamming out the door. A smile spread across her face when she remembered who was picking her up. The smile was quickly whipped away when she saw the sombrero wearing, baby hating Rose waiting stiffly outside of her car in the parking lot.

"What are you doing here?" she growled making her way over. The faster she got rid of her, the faster she could rest easy.

"Well if you're so curious I'm here to pick up my sister," Rose said snidely.

"You have a sister?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No," Ruthie shot back.

"Good," she said sharply. Ruthie saw the first genuine smile on the bitter girl's face just then. "Hey Tiff, over here!" she called.

"Oh hey Rose!" she called excitedly. She almost did a double take when she heard the other one's voice. Then her ears made out the unmistakable sound of heels hitting pavement. As she approached Tiffany's face faltered. Her once real smile now replaced with a grimace.

"What do you doing here?" she growled.

"I go to school here," Ruthie said.

"One more reason to get me out of this dump. When Mommy and Daddy find out who I ran into they'll have no problem transferring me to a school that isn't tainted with the likes of you," she said.

"Nice to see you too," Ruthie shot back.

"Did Simon give you the stupid message yesterday?" she asked.

"What message?' she asked confused. Simon never gave her any message.

"Theo's conscious and for some reason that's beyond my understanding, he wants to see you," she said.

"Yeah well lucky you, I don't want to see him. Not that I believe he's out of his coma yet. You told me that once before and remember where that got us?"

"Yeah well I'm telling the truth this time."

"How can I be so sure? You've lied to me once already. Gotten my hopes up for nothing and then brought them to the ultimate crash landing in history,"

"Not that you were ever together. I don't know why in the world you were so hurt. He was mine, always will be!"

"Take him! I'm done with that cheating piece of steak!" Both Tiffany and Rose gasped.

"He still wants to see you! He wouldn't shut up about you since he woke up! Just come over and give him what he wants to he can shut the hell up already!"

"I'll have to seriously think about it. Who knows with your luck he'll drive you insane before the baby even comes! I'll be sure to come visit you in the loony bin at least once a week!"

"How dare you!"

"Oh I dare! Have fun with the cheating two timer!" Ruthie growled. She sighed with relief when she heard the familiar engine coming closer. Martin pulled up behind her making her turn around and smile. Almost as soon as she got in her lips desperately met his. She needed Martin. She needed his arms around her. She needed to hear that she wasn't crazy for being so angry, that her feelings were perfectly justified.

"You wanna talk about it?" he whispered.

"No. Let's just go home," she mumbled.

***

Once they got home Ruthie ran upstairs slamming the door behind her. She instantly regretted it when she heard a startled cry a few feet away. In seconds she took Aaron in her arms rocking him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she whispered. "Mommy's just not very happy with a few people right now. I'm sorry I scared you," she whispered. Walking over to the bed quietly she laid Aaron on his stomach massaging his back rhythmically. Once silence had fallen over them she heard the squeak of the front door opening.

"Honey I'm home!" she heard Simon call out. Good, just the one she wanted to talk to.

"I'll be right back," she whispered setting Aaron down again.

"Oh good I need to talk to you," Ruthie said stopping her brother in the hall.

"About what?" he asked.

"The message you _forgot _to give me," she growled.

"Oh yeah that," he said.

"So who called and for what?" she snapped.

"Just this Tiffany chick saying the jerk was awake," he said.

"Oh yeah and what did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything to her. I just asked her who she was and she told me. That's it."

"Yeah there's a lot more there. What did Simon really say?" she asked irritated now. She didn't want to spend the whole afternoon beating around the bush.

"Simon says to touch your nose," Kevin hollered making his way in. Ruthie rolled her eyes glaring at him. She averted her eyes to see that Carlos was actually touching his nose. _What did I do to get brothers like these two _she asked herself. Oh yeah it was Lucy and Mary's fault.

"He doesn't mean to really touch your nose Carlos. You can put your hand down now," she said.

"Hey you're not Simon. What he says goes," he said. "Come on man I can't stand like this forever," Carlos said impatiently.

"Alright I say don't touch your nose," he said playing along. That was the real way to get anything done with those two. He sighed with relief and smiled.

"Now tell me what she really said," she groaned.

"That's exactly what she said, no lie. I mean I can't quote her exactly but that's what she told me," he said. Ruthie huffed in frustration stomping up to her room and slamming the door loudly. She groaned when she realized she had woken up Aaron a second time. She easily picked him up settling him on her chest and rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Is it safe?" Martin asked cautiously.

"Yes. Hurricane Ruthie has passed," she said.

"You wanna talk about what happened today?" he whispered.

"He's awake and wants to see me," she growled.

"Do you want me to get the guys and we'll knock him unconscious again?" he asked.

"No I just don't want to see him. Apparently he won't shut up about it."

"You broke up with him right?" he asked confused.

"Yeah apparently he doesn't remember that. Or Barbie didn't tell him what happened."

"I'd have to go with the second one. People normally hear you while they're in a coma."

"Either way I'm not going. I broke up with him and I can't handle this yo-yo game anymore. I'm happy. Perfectly happy with what I have. The only thing I've ever truly wanted is right here for my taking and I'm not giving that up just to be thrown around again."

"No one said anything about you two getting back together. That would be cheating on what we have now anyway. If he forgot, remind him."

"I can't even talk to him right now Martin. He opened my wounds without my knowledge and he thinks it's perfectly okay!"

"Shh babe calm down, okay? Those wounds came from me. You gave me a second chance. You always give people a second chance no matter how badly they mess up. That's just who you are. I'm not asking you to jump into his open arms. In fact I'm going to be forced to forbid it. All I'm asking is that you give him that chance. Let him explain."

"What's there to explain? The one day I'm out sick he hooks up with another girl and gets her pregnant. What kind of loyalty is that?"

"This has nothing to do with loyalty honey. Listen to his side and see how things go. Give him some closure," he whispered.

"But I don't want to," she sighed.

"It's the only logical way to go Ruthie. Otherwise he's going to think things that just aren't true. I don't want him to take you away from me," he whispered. Aaron screeched loudly pounding his tiny fist on the pillow. "I'm sorry I stand corrected. I meant to say us buddy. We're not going to let him take Mommy away are we?"

"Not that I'm going to let him. If he does I'll put up the biggest fight of my life and that's a promise," she smiled.

"So when do you want me to take you?"

"I guess now's about as good a time as any," she sighed.

"I'll meet you in the car in five minutes," he said kissing her tenderly.

***

Reaching the hospital parking lot Ruthie gripped Martin's hand tightly. He responded by running soft circles on hers.

"I don't want to do this," she sighed.

"We're already here Ruthie," he said.

"Come with me, please?" she asked much like the last time. Just like before he nodded without question.

"Let's go give Mommy some moral support Aaron," he said taking him out of his car seat.

Stepping inside the familiar doors the smell of cleaning solution engulfed her. With Martin's arm around her waist they all walked into his room. When she took in his face she was satisfied to see that he wasn't too pleased with what he saw. The happiness quickly died when she saw Tiffany sitting perfectly postured next to him.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked coming up to his bed.

"Yeah I would have much preferred to see you _alone_ though," he said.

"Well that's not going to happen," Ruthie said.

"I can't even be alone with my own girlfriend, wow," he laughed.

"I'm not you're girlfriend anymore Theodore," she said.

"Since when do you call me by my first name? I only get called that when I get in trouble," he smirked.

"Yeah well maybe because you are," she said.

"I didn't do anything. All I want is to see my girl on our anniversary. Is that too much for a guy to ask?"

"Oh so now you remember. Interesting how that works," she said.

"I remembered Ruthie I was just kinda in a coma so I wasn't able to get you anything."

"Well don't bother. We're not together anymore. I think you heard me while you slept. I know what you did to me and there's no way I'm forgiving that."

"What exactly did I do?"

"The baby Theo. Our baby," Tiffany chimed in.

"We have a baby?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" she asked sadly.

"How could you do this to me?" Ruthie cried. "After everything I've told you about what happened you just let history repeat itself!"

"Ruth I…I didn't mean for it to happen," he said slowly.

"Of course not. That baby just appeared out of thin air in the body of little miss perfect over there and you had the nerve to keep it from me. You let me believe for weeks that nothing was wrong. Oh but I figured it out. It really hurt to hear from the woman you cheated on me with what happened but at least I found out. All those nights you never showed up, those calls you never returned. Oh and lets not forget the ones that you didn't make just to see how I was! But no instead you were too busy at the jewelry store personalizing a few purchases! I'm done here! I can't do this anymore!" Three heads whipped around to see a nurse coming in hesitantly. Ruthie was glad to see it wasn't just any nurse. She smiled gratefully at her sister who smiled with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the doctor says he's going to need to run a few tests before he verifies how long it is until you can go home."

"But we're not done talking yet," he groaned.

"Oh we've been done a while now. He's free to go," Ruthie said.

"Alright sir if you could scoot into this chair for me we'll take you down to Dr. Snow to run those tests now. You can bring someone with you to keep you company though," she said calmly. It didn't take much for Ruthie to see the fire in her eyes though.

"Ruthie can we—"

"Nope I think I'm going to go home now, see what I can do to help my family," she said. She saw him drop his head sadly and smiled at her victory. "But I'm sure Tiffany would love to go!" she said excitedly.

"I would?" she asked confused.

"Oh yeah of course. Your boyfriend needs your support. Now go be supportive," she said.

"O-okay," she said uncertainly.

"Go ahead. We'll follow you out," Sarah told her. With that Tiffany made her exit, perfectly shining shoes marking her distance. As she left the sister's shared a knowing glance and smile. 'I'll see you at home,' she mouthed. Ruthie nodded with a smile. As they left she felt Martin's arms come around her.

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"I am now," she sighed.

"Do you want to stay and wait?" he asked.

"Could we? I kind of wanna talk to Sarah alone for a few minutes."

"Yeah," he smiled kissing her cheek.

***

While they waited the three made themselves comfortable in a waiting room chair, Ruthie sitting comfortably in his lap, a sleeping Aaron in her arms.

"I love you," she whispered closing her eyes a little.

"I love you too Ruth, so much," he said. He frowned when she saw Aaron's big brown eyes open suddenly. What's wrong buddy?" Martin asked seeing the look on his son's face. The look of concern deepened for both when they saw his eyes begin to water.

"What's the matter honey?" Ruthie whispered kissing his forehead gently. She felt him take hold of her in a death grip. A cry that he had become a custom to using when he was in pain passed his lips. "Shh baby I know your mouth hurts," she whispered rocking him gently. He dug his little face into her shoulder crying harder now.

"Let's gel you up and get you something cold then, huh?" Martin crooned. He gently nudged Ruthie who stood quickly so he could access the pain relievers.

"You're okay sweetheart. It'll be over soon, I promise," she said tenderly. Once it was pulled out Ruthie allowed him to massage it into his mouth.

"Open up big guy so I can get everything," he said softly. He did so but not without complaint. Once he was done he handed Aaron the ring that sat surrounded by an ice pack. The unhappiness continued even after he was soothed.

"What's the problem Aaron? Daddy's put the gel on, you have the ice, what else is there?" she asked confused.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered. It was strange how she'd become so used to his needs. She knew the difference here. This plea just asked to be held. Held and comforted until he felt safe.

"Mama? What the hell did I miss?" T-Bone asked annoyed from behind them.

"You know I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't use language like that around my son," Ruthie said angrily.

**A/N: There we go! How did we do here? Good, bad? Let me know please!**


	18. Insults & Injuries

**A/N: Chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Tiffany.**

"Your son?" T-Bone asked shocked. Both Martin and Ruthie turned to face him. Seeing the disbelieving look that crossed his face Ruthie smiled. "Wow how long was I out exactly? Last I remember it takes about nine months to have a baby," he said. Ruthie sighed rolling her eyes. _If only he'd been out for that long_ she thought.

"No you were only out for a few days," she said.

"Really? Wow, you move fast. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were the cheater," he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruthie asked glaring. T-Bone huffed from his chair impatiently.

"I caught you at dinner with someone who wasn't me," he said.

"Do I really need to explain this to you again? Martin took me out to dinner and a movie as friends. You're the one who blew it totally out of proportion."

"Yeah well you just left me standing outside the Promenade. Did you even remember I was there? I'm thinking not considering you didn't even look at me. No, you had eyes for Martin. They were always for Martin," he growled.

"No if you had half the brain I think you do you'd understand that the reason we ran had absolutely nothing to do with you. We rushed home to a sick baby who almost died!" she seethed.

"You've changed a lot haven't you? I remember you telling me you hated the kid."

"Your brain really is the size of a kidney bean isn't it?" she laughed. "I could never hate an innocent baby. He doesn't deserve that. I needed to move on from the idea of Martin. I couldn't even think about a relationship with a guy who told me over and over again he didn't love me romantically."

"Oh so you used me?"

"I didn't use you. If anything you're the one who used me. Why, I don't know. I gave you my reason. You never had the decency to tell me you were in a relationship!"

"Neither did you!"

"Why would I have to? I wasn't in any relationship at the time."

"Oh so this was your entire little scheme then. Get all pissed at me about our anniversary. I bet you anything your mom helped you plan the hospital visit too, huh?"

"The hospital visit was all too real. Don't go blaming Ruthie for any of this," Martin said angrily.

"Why shouldn't I? She's the one who didn't pick up when I called to apologize. I called six times and still got no answer!" As the tension and volume of the argument rose, Aaron whimpered loudly. T-Bone could only glare at the little boy who clung to Ruthie in fear. This baby wasn't even hers and she was defending him over her own boyfriend.

"Shh Aaron. It's okay honey," she whispered. "Why don't you go snuggle with Daddy for a little while until Mommy finishes here?" she suggested handing him to Martin who took him while narrowing his eyes at T-Bone. Repositioning himself against Martin he kept hold of her finger and Ruthie smiled gently, unwrapping it and placing on Martin's chest.

"You actually let him call you that?" he laughed.

"Of course I do," Ruthie said.

"Why? You never even gave birth to him. Not to mention you're still my girlfriend," he said angrily.

"We've gone over this not even a half hour ago. We're done. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I didn't realize how desperate I was until now. I mean you got another girl pregnant behind my back and then lied to me about it!"

"I never lied to you, you idiot. I found you in the arms of another man!"

"Okay that's it. I will not stand by and let you call Ruthie an idiot! She is nowhere near anything of that nature. I'm surprised. Those words came from the man who's supposed to love her," he growled. "And to think that she has your name displayed across her lower back to show you how much she cared about you!"

"Cheater," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Ruthie asked.

"You heard me. The minute we get into our first real fight you go running as fast as your little legs will carry you to Martin. I call you begging for the chance to apologize. I hear from your mom that you're in the hospital."

"The last part's entirely true," Ruthie said.

"Yeah well I was worried sick about you. I didn't even get a chance to hear the full story. I booked it over here to see if you were okay. Less than two inches separated you two! You were hugging him!"

"Yeah it's called comforting a friend, smart one," Martin said. "My son was in the hospital almost dead. I was frantic. Of course what do you know about frantic? You've never had to look out for anyone but yourself!"

"Yeah well growing up on the streets wasn't exactly all that pleasant. But what do you know about struggle? You've always had everything play right into your hands!"

"I know an awful lot. More than you will ever know so don't go thinking that you're the only one with problems."

"Oh like what? Spreading your legs for some random chick and creating a baby? Oh yeah that's painful," T-Bone said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't speak too quickly Theodore. If I remember correctly you're about to become a Daddy too," Ruthie shot back. She smiled when she saw his face pale.

"Hard to hear the truth out loud isn't it?" Martin smirked.

"I…I…I had no idea," he finally said.

"Oh of course you didn't," Ruthie said sarcastically. "The last thing you want to do is deny your child. It's not fair to him or her which ever one you're blessed with."

"I've grown up without a father for the majority of my life. It's thanks to the Camdens that I'm even here talking to you," Martin said.

"They took me in too remember?" he shot back.

"Yeah they did. That's just because of who they are as people. They don't turn away anyone in need," Martin said.

"This how you repay me Ruthie? You show me you care by letting me see you with someone else, get worried sick about you. Oh and let's not forget the desperate need to come here and check on you. From what I saw you were doing perfectly fine. You're the reason I ran out into the street, the reason I slept for three days!"

"She had nothing to do with you meeting pavement and being run over! That just comes from your inability to look both ways before crossing," Martin said. "It's a basic rule of thumb."

"How is this my fault?" he asked.

"Oh god it's like we're spinning circles," Martin growled.

"You kept the truth from me. I was out sick for _one _day and you think it's perfectly okay to find another one. One that for some reason thinks she came before me. Truthfully I'll let her believe that. It's better than fighting someone who's not even worth the energy," she sighed.

"I don't even remember that happening! How am I supposed to tell you something that in my mind never happened?"

"Were you drunk that night? That's the only way you wouldn't be able to remember anything!"

"And what if I was? My girlfriend wasn't going to have stress relieving sex with me all because of her stupid morals. What else was I supposed to do?" he asked.

"Is that really your only relief? Sex? If that's true then you were only lying to yourself about loving me. If you did at all you'd respect the fact that giving myself to you was not going to happen."

"Oh right because you were saving yourself for Martin!"

"No I was saving myself for my husband. I'll be over the moon when I can call him my husband but until then he knows to wait for me," Ruthie said smiling up at Martin who had his free arm around her waist.

"Not that he did the same for you."

"We all have a lapse of judgment. Sure it upset me that he cracked but that's what love is. Willing to forgive. We won't forget it but we'll look past it," Ruthie said taking Aaron who was now awake, from Martin.

"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep well," she smiled. He responded by smiling sleepily.

"So you admit it then. You never loved me. I was just a replacement. Boy do I feel used."

"You were never used," Martin said. "She was hoping to love you but it just didn't work," he finished.

"Oh don't lie to yourself. She belonged to you from day one! She's even willing to be a mother to your big mistake," he said.

"Okay I'm only going to say this once so you better listen well. My little boy is nothing but a blessing to me and my family," Ruthie growled holding Aaron to her protectively.

"Your little boy? I'm shocked that you yourself could lie to me for so long. You are a two timing little bitch," he laughed.

"What did I tell you about your language?" Ruthie snapped covering Aaron's little ears quickly. She didn't even get a reply because as quickly as the words left her mouth she saw Martin punch T-Bone in the face.

"Try that again and I'll do more than give you a little punch in the face!" Martin yelled.

"Oh but it's true," he laughed cradling his newly bruised jaw. "Look at her. Already playing Mommy to the kid. All while pretending to love me. And she calls me the cheater. Can't look past your own mistakes, can you?" he said to Ruthie.

"This has nothing to do with mistakes. I've made my own over the years and I've admitted to them. At least I didn't go behind your back and sleep with someone else!"

"Oh how can I believe you? You've been lying to me since the very beginning."

"I guess two can play at that game then huh? Oh wait you're playing by yourself because I never lied to you."

"Those nights when you said I couldn't come over because you were studying were all just a story weren't they. Instead you went over to play Mommy dearest. I wonder how his _real _mom felt about that."

"If it weren't for Ruthie he wouldn't even have a mother of any kind!"

"What, she ran off too? Couldn't stand the idea that you couldn't love her. You had your eyes on Ruthie this whole time. Yeah I bet you that's why she ran for the hills."

"She ran away from her responsibilities. That's what she ran from. Don't you dare do the same to your kid." All heads shot up hearing the unmistakable approach of six inch heels.

"He wont. Unlike you he actually cares about people!" Tiffany snapped.

"I care about people. Most importantly I care about my family."

"Oh look they're already acting as if they're married," she said snidely.

"We don't have to be to love each other," Martin said. "We don't have to have rings on our fingers to be a family."

"Speaking of which I want mine back," T-Bone said. Ruthie shrugged unzipping the diaper bag quickly.

"I have to do something really quickly okay?" she whispered to Aaron. Turning to Martin she handed him over before stomping over to the two of them. "Take it!" she growled. "I don't need anything from you!" With that she threw it at him satisfied when it hit him in the eye. "I may not be a rich snob but I'm worth a whole lot more than you're willing to give me, which isn't very much. Who knows maybe Tiffany wants it," she said facing the blond.

"You gave her a ring?" Tiffany asked incredulous.

"Oh yeah he did. A promise ring. Of course that kind of fell flat considering he didn't really keep it."

"I kept it for as long as I could. A guy can only wait so long!" T-Bone exclaimed.

"I'm still waiting," Martin pointed out. "Waiting until she's ready. Giving her time to call the shots on her own terms."

"Good luck. It's going to be a hell of a long wait," he laughed.

"In the mean time we'll show our love in different ways. Being involved with someone doesn't always have to do with the physical aspects," Ruthie said.

"It's the most important."

"It's also the most treasured part of a person. Give it to someone who loves you enough to wait until you're ready to take that step. Oh wait you already have. I really hope you both live long happy lives together," Ruthie said.

"Hey don't walk away from me!" T-Bone called. Within seconds he had caught up to her. Ruthie could feel him coming closer now. She didn't have enough time to run before the leg rest rammed into her ankle. She gasped trying her hardest not to cry as pain shot through her. Martin was there within seconds wrapping his free arm around her. Seeing Ruthie doubled over in pain Aaron let out a sharp cry. Ruthie cried even harder when she noticed the blood trickling. Looking up quickly Sarah ran over taking Ruthie from Martin gently and leading her over to a chair.

"Shh buddy Mommy's going to be okay," he whispered. Aaron dug his flushed face into Martin's shoulder crying out desperately.

"Ma-ma!"

"I know Aaron. She got hurt really bad but Auntie Sarah's going to make her all better," he promised.

"What the heck happened?" Sarah cried.

"The jerk rammed into her!" Martin growled.

"I'm calling security," she said finally.

"No Sarah, don't. I'm fine," Ruthie told her.

"No you're not Ruth. These cuts are huge! Sam call third floor security," she hollered to her station partner. The nurse nodded quickly. Within seconds dark suited men were jogging over to the scene.

"Take him to his room, please," Sarah said quickly before examining Ruthie's injuries.

"Which one?" a burly man asked.

"That jerk in the chair," Martin said angrily. They both nodded directing both Tiffany and T-Bone back to his room.

"It's the least she deserves for what she did to me!" he called.

"Oh go to hell!" Martin shot back. As soon as the halls were cleared Martin took a seat next to Ruthie wiping away the fallen tears with the pad of his thumb. At his gentle touch she fell apart.

"It hurts Martin," she whimpered. He let rage take him momentarily before calmly playing with her hair.

"I know baby," he whispered.

"Hold me please," she pleaded.

"You know I will. Just let Sarah get you cleaned up first," he said. She nodded sadly placing her head on his shoulder. He quietly rubbing circles in her back as her wounds were being cleaned.

"Okay Ruth this is going to sting a little okay?" Sarah warned her. She nodded gripping Martin's hand tightly. She winced when the alcohol met open flesh.

"Hey look at me, okay?" he said gently. She nodded looking only at him. He cupped her cheek kissing her gently. She returned it feverishly letting the world dissolve around them.

"All done sweetie. I'll go see if Matt has a minute to come wrap these up okay?" Sarah said softly. Ruthie nodded hobbling over to Martin's lap where he promptly wrapped his arms around her.

"No wait Sarah you don't have to have Matt do it. Anyone's just fine," she whispered.

"He'll kill me if he's the last one to know you were hurt Ruthie. You and I both know that. He's always got a free minute for you."

"Okay but only if he's not busy," she said leaning against Martin.

"He won't be," she promised.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anytime hon," she said she said patting her leg before she rose with a little bit of difficulty.

"Okay that's it. I'm rounding up the boys. He doesn't deserve to be conscious!" Martin said.

"My Superman," she smiled.

"Always and forever," he whispered. Ruthie looked up when she saw Aaron's bottom lip start to tremble.

"Ooh come here big guy," she smiled. In seconds Aaron had crawled into her lap whimpering quietly. "I'm okay honey," she told him. He didn't seem to like that answer because he held on to her more tightly. "Auntie and Daddy made me all better," she smiled through her tears. His chubby little hand caressed her dampened cheeks as he snuggled into her. "Thank you baby. Just what I needed," she said kissing his hair.

"Alright who needs my amazing mummy wrapping skills?" Matt called coming up to the little family.

"That would be me," Ruthie laughed. Matt's face quickly fell when he saw the amount of skin the temporary gauze pads covered.

"What happened to you little sister? Did you cut yourself shaving again?"

"Look at the size of the cut genius. Does it look like that much blood would come from a blade?" she asked rolling her eyes. Matt let out a low whistle as he gently removed the covering to inspect.

"She had a not so pleasant encounter with a foot rest," Martin said.

"Wow you really did a number on yourself here," he said quietly.

"He ran into me with the chair," she said.

"Who did?" he asked curiously.

"T-Bone," she said. Anger quickly rose on her big brother's face, free hand clenched beside him.

"Shame he's already in the hospital," he grumbled. "Although I could find a way to stick him in ICU…"

"Why don't we just deport him like Carlos suggested?" Martin asked.

"Not enough time. I'm kinda getting paid by the hour here. We could talk about it when I get off though."

"This guy shouldn't even be within ten feet of her," Sarah mumbled.

"I agree," Matt said wrapping the last of the tenser bandage around her calf. "Now as your doctor and your brother I'm going to suggest you take things lightly for a couple days. Those cuts aren't small and putting too much pressure on them could make them worse. I'll look at them when I get home and redress the leg, okay?"

"That means you're on duty tonight," Ruthie smiled at Martin.

"We'll see how he likes that," Martin said.

"Ooh does this mean I get dinner in bed?" she asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Martin chuckled.

"Alright, alright leave already before you start making out in public," Matt said.

"Like we haven't already," Ruthie whispered with a smile.

"Okay I really didn't need to picture that. I'm going to go try and work now," he said, a look of disgust crossing his face. Martin and Ruthie shared a smile before turning back to him.

"Thank you Matt," Ruthie said.

"No problem. Next time you have a problem with him have them page me, alright? I want to see this guy for myself and give him a few lifelong injuries."

"I'll call home and warn Mom and Dad," Sarah said walking over to the nurse's station.

"And you better be careful. Don't over-work yourself," Matt whispered placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"And you tell us not to make out in public," Martin laughed. "Isn't there some rule about not mixing personal lives with work?"

"Just go. I'll see you two at home," Matt grumbled.

"Uh huh," they said together.

"Go before I decide to charge Mom and Dad's insurance," he laughed.

"Wow. You're not helping me out of the goodness of your heart?" she asked faking hurt. Matt rolled his eyes before walking away. Martin smiled thanking Sarah one more time before carrying them out to the car.

***

When they came through the front door the three boys sat waiting with angry looks on their faces. _Why am I not surprised? _Ruthie thought.

"I've already called boarder patrol. They're waiting for us to hall him and his sorry butt across to the next country," Kevin said.

"You gonna make him wear the sombrero?" Ruthie laughed.

"No, he doesn't get the privilege," Carlos growled.

"Okay well while you guys plan his death I'll be upstairs," Ruthie said. "Martin if you please would take me to bed?" Ruthie asked.

"Planning to give Aaron a little brother or sister already, are we?" Kevin asked.

"No you idiot! Matt said to stay off my feet for a couple of days. I might consider taking a nap," she said.

"Of course you are," he drawled. Ruthie rolled her eyes as Martin walked over to the couch. He had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do. He himself wanted to do it as well. When she got low enough she cradled Aaron with one arm whacking Kevin soundly with the other one. She smiled, satisfied when she saw him grimace.

"Okay ow. How did you know…?" he asked not even bothering to finish his question.

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" Ruthie laughed. Martin nodded laughing.

"What is with this family and all you women hitting your husbands or boyfriends?" Simon laughed.

"How else do you think they behave themselves?" Ruthie asked.

"You don't have to bruise us to get your point across. What ever happened to a short lecture telling us we did wrong?" Kevin asked.

"I think it's too much work for them," Carlos said. Ruthie nodded enthusiastically.

"This is easier. It takes less time," she said.

"And they wonder why we don't remember anything…" Carlos said.

"Yeah. It's because they're killing all of our brain cells!" Kevin yelled outraged.

"Well if you would just stop being stupid then maybe your heads would suffer less," Ruthie pointed out.

"Hey you don't whack Martin in the head! He should suffer along with the rest of us!" Kevin said.

"I happen to not be as stupid as the rest of you apparently," he laughed.

"I have my ways of keeping him under control," Ruthie smirked.

"Okay stop right there. I don't need to know," Carlos said with a shudder. They both laughed as they made their way upstairs.

"Don't do something we wouldn't do!" Kevin called.

"That's not saying much!" Ruthie shot back.

"I think I'm scarred for life," Simon groaned.

"Join the club man. Join the club," Carlos said.

***

Making their way upstairs they couldn't help laughing together. They both stopped as soon as Aaron squirmed in Ruthie's arms letting out a boisterous cry. Ruthie's brow creased in worry. Just as quickly she turned to Martin.

"Put me down and get him a bottle," she told him. He nodded not even asking how she knew that. "Shh sweetheart. Dinner's coming," she said gently while running her fingers through his hair. Holding him close she offered him her pinky which he took to instantly. "I know it's not food but we'll just wait a couple of minutes," she said quietly. Just then Martin jogged through the door holding his hands out to take him. She shook her head and smiled bringing the bottle to his lips.

"Am I being replaced here?" Martin asked sadly.

"No, we just need some snuggle time, don't we?" she asked smiling down at Aaron.

"You guys have had a lot of that lately," he said. "Soon enough there's going to be none left for me," he pouted.

"We'll always have enough snuggle time for Daddy wont we?" she asked. Aaron smiled in reply before taking the bottle back.

"See? You're not being replaced," she said reassuringly.

"Just remember buddy. When you get old enough I'm going to be the one to teach you to play. Then for sure you'll need me," he said.

"Remember that sandwich you promised but never made?" she asked. He nodded. "Would you mind making me that now?" she asked with a small pout to her lip.

"You know you don't have to do that," he smiled kissing her lips lightly.

"I like to. I hear it makes me look cute," she said.

"You already are," he whispered. Ruthie shivered momentarily before glaring at the door. "Alright already I'm going, I'm going," he said quickly backing out. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Daddy's silly isn't he?" she smiled tickling Aaron's chin lightly. The grin widened when she heard a giggle pass his lips.

"Okay enough with the fun stuff. It's time to get serious. I really don't know how to feel right now. Remember that guy Mommy was talking to earlier?" Aaron only blinked. "Well see the thing is that he hurt me a lot. Not just on the outside but on the inside. I found him with another girl. Okay well I didn't see them together but I found out he's having a baby with her. Now this is a long time before I got back together with your Daddy. Not that we were together before but that's a story for another time. Anyway that's why I was so mad before. He wasn't telling me the truth. I'll tell you right now that the truth is the only way to get anywhere honestly in life. Remember that," she said rubbing his temple.

"When I found out he wasn't being honest with me, well Mommy got really mad. What really hurt was he didn't believe me. He still thinks we're together but I told him no. Do you want to know why I told him no?" He cooed quietly. "He said a few things about you and Daddy that were really mean. I wasn't just going to stand there and take it either. Ask anyone in this family and they'll tell you I fight tooth and nail for anyone that I love. I'll fight extra hard for you, always," she whispered.

"No one gets away with hurting you, ever," she said kissing his forehead. "But I still don't know what to do. Was Mommy fair?"

"Of course Mommy was fair," Martin said stepping in placing the sandwich on the night stand. Ruthie looked up and smiled at him. "If it wasn't for the fact that we were in a hospital I would have killed him."

"No you wouldn't have. Killing is wrong," she pointed out.

"Yeah well he doesn't get out scot free for what he did."

"I'm sure Uncle Matt's having fun at work today," she laughed.

"It'll be a miracle if he keeps his job," Martin said.

"Oh I'm sure he did. Matt has his way around things," she said. "Come cuddle with us. Bring the food please," she said pointing at his empty space.

"What if they come looking for us? Kevin already thinks we're adding another branch to the family tree."

"It's Kevin," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, your brother the ex cop," he pointed out.

"He also happens to be the one who paints his nails and dances around in a grass skirt," she said.

"Good point," he laughed walking over to them. Aaron smiled crawling over to Martin. "Oh so now I'm wanted," he laughed. He only proved him right by smiling at his father from his place in Marin's arms.

"You're always wanted," Ruthie whispered.

"Just hopefully never by the cops," he smirked.

"There's us," she pointed out laying her head on his shoulder. "Do we count?"

"You know you do. The two most important people in my life," he whispered kissing Ruthie tenderly.

***

Turning off the TV he threw the remote down angrily. _How dare they _he thought. He felt his blood pressure rise as he resisted the urge to punch something. He had to fix this. He had to fix this and soon. Feverishly he dialed a familiar number, waiting impatiently for the other side to pick up. When they finally did he growled loudly.

"I need your help."

**A/N: There we go! Let me know how this one went please!**


	19. Smacks & Snacks

**A/N: Chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

After the angry phrase left his mouth the line went silent. He wondered for a second if it was a dropped call. The only way he knew for sure was the sound of steady breathing on the other end. Had he dialed the correct number? At this point he more than hoped so. He couldn't spend all night trying to find the right person to contact. He had to get all his cards in order so that everything went according to plan. No games. This was a matter of serious measure. How serious, was yet to be determined.

"Hello," he called impatiently. He heard a steady sigh leave the lips of the lines occupant.

"Who is this?" they asked.

"Quit playing games with me. You know who I am," he said sharply.

"Woah chill. Who took your candy without asking?" they joked.

"This has nothing to do with food!" he growled.

"Wow, what happened to you?" By now he was resisting the urge to throw the phone across the room. What was with people and so many questions? Get to the point or find a way to channel his inner anger.

"What happened to me isn't important right now. What is important is I need your help."

"I barely know you. Why would you need my help? Where the heck are you anyway? The number's blocked."

"Someone stuck me in the hospital," he said annoyed.

"Okay, where are you really?"

"I told you. I'm in the hospital. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"I don't know…maybe to make people feel sorry for you."

"I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me!"

"Alright, take a chill pill already. Why do you need me?"

"We share a common goal."

"Which would be what exactly?"

"How mad were you after your last break up?"

"Okay my love life, not your business."

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Well if you're going to blow like a volcano then I'll tell you that yeah I was pretty mad."

"Mad enough to kill?"

"Almost but not quite."

"Okay I need you to channel all that anger into a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"Just follow my lead. I get outta this hellhole in two days. Meet me behind the bleachers" They must have agreed because the next thing he heard was the dial tone.

* * *

Ruthie woke to the feather-light kiss on her lips and smiled. She could really get used to this. She shifted with a slight grimace of pain in the direction of her new alarm clock. The peaceful smile quickly fell when she noticed Martin's eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Martin lightly ran his fingers along her cheek, making her shiver. Behind the concern she could see the blazing anger that yesterday's incident had put there. It was a wonder Ruthie had allowed T-Bone to practice driving in the church parking lot with the family car. Her current injuries were just further proof that his ability to drive anything sucked. No it wasn't bad driving. He was just mad and took it out on her. He was the one angry and she had to pay the price. She felt hot tears of anger clouding her vision. A watery smile spread across her lips when Ruthie felt Martin gently brushing them away.

"The better question is, are you okay?" he asked softly. Ruthie smiled allowing more tears to make their way down her face. The anger was clear in his face. She could see the tension building in his body. Around her it was like the flick of a switch. Martin had gone from lion to teddy in nothing flat.

"I'm fine. Just a little pain to deal with. Nothing too major."

"I shouldn't have let you anywhere near him," he mumbled. Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"Martin stop. This isn't your fault," she said gently. He rose, hovering over her protectively.

"Of course it's my fault! I'm the one who suggested you should clear the air with him! You told me you didn't want to go but I made you!"

"You didn't make me do anything. Any choice I make is ultimately mine. I knew you were right. I just didn't want to admit it. I needed to do this to clear my conscience," Ruthie said smiling.

"I let you get hurt in the process. I promised then I would protect you. I failed miserably," he mumbled. Ruthie gently touched his forearm massaging it calmly. She smiled when she realized how muscular he was. _This is mine. Every single piece of him is all mine_.

"Hey look at me," she demanded softly when she noticed Martin had ducked his head in disappointment. His head slowly came up to meet her dark brown orbs and instantly he felt himself relax. "None of this is your fault, okay? He's still angry with me. What better way to channel your anger than on the person who caused it?"

"He needs a stress ball," he grumbled. Ruthie giggled quietly. "What he does? Any guy would be messed up to think that causing a woman pain is the right way to go."

"Well then we can say for sure that he's gone off the deep end."

"I don't know of any therapist brave enough to take him on."

"I don't either. Simon for sure not," she smiled.

"He's not even licensed yet," he pointed out.

"Yeah well even if he was I knew for sure, it wouldn't work. He'd cause too many broken bones. He wouldn't even be able to work a full day before they suspend his license," Ruthie said.

"Why did he want to become a shrink anyway?" Martin asked. Ruthie flipped onto her side with a little bit of difficulty and snuggled into Martin.

"Have you seen this family?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"We can't be that bad, can we?" he asked.

"Grass skirts and nail polish. I'd call that the breaking point for any family."

"No wonder he quit his job. The station probably wouldn't be able to handle a cross dressing cop."

"Well his initial reason was to be a stay-at-home dad," Ruthie said.

"Yeah that was a cover," Martin laughed.

"I don't know. He's a pretty good daddy," she whispered. Martin's eyebrow went up when he registered Ruthie's sad tone.

"Hey why the long face babe?" he whispered. She sighed, drawing unknown shapes on his chest.

"I don't know. There are just some days I wish we could take it all back, you know?"

"I know. There are days I just lay here imagining what it would be like to give you that. I went against everything that I learned over a stupid slice of pizza. I still don't remember why I went up there. I was perfectly sober and let her take me. I don't know what came over me. There wasn't a single minute of it that I wasn't haunted with the fact that I hurt you. For the longest time I didn't want to come back and face you. When I finally did I felt a part of me die inside. The pain, the loss. It was all there in your face clear as day. Just one look and it felt like a bulldozer had tramped over me."

"If you'd have runaway from it there would be more than a bulldozer," she laughed.

"I didn't know how I could pull it off. I lost my Mom when I was five. The only solid rock I ever had. My dad was always away so he wasn't exactly the most dependable source out there. Your family saved me Ruth and I hurt them all immeasurably. As much as it hurt me to face them I knew you would hurt the most. That's why I told them to swear to me that they wouldn't tell you."

"You do know that's the first secret Lucy's ever kept in her entire life," Ruthie pointed out.

"It's a miracle," he laughed.

"When were you going to tell me?" she whispered.

"I was going to tell you after dinner that night. I would take you out on walk around the park and then piece by piece I'd let it fall. I figured the longer I had the less painful I could make it for you."

"It would still hurt just as much," she said quietly.

"I know," he sighed.

"You always were very impatient. And as much as I don't like her, she was really pretty. I can see how you slipped."

"You were the one for me. It all blew up in my face."

"Not all of it. You got Aaron out of the deal," she smiled, running her finger along his cheek. She smiled wider when she felt him move into her touch.

"He was one of the few good things that I ever got in life," Martin whispered.

"No Martin. Aaron's the best thing that ever happened to you," Ruthie whispered.

"You two are tied for first," he smiled.

"It's no contest Martin. He should always come first."

"He does. I have you to help me make sure of that. You're his mother Ruthie. To me that makes you equally important," he told her placing a butterfly kiss on her lips.

"I don't know how it happened but I love him. I love him like my own son," she whispered.

"That's what I was hoping for. Aaron has this way of wiggling into your heart and making himself comfortable there. The love's gonna stay for a long time. Take it from someone who knows," he whispered placing a gentle kiss on Aaron's forehead.

"She must have had a 'no trespassing sign'," Ruthie laughed.

"I don't know what happened but I'm glad it did," he smiled. "If she couldn't be bothered to stay around before she left then that's just about the same thing as having her not there at all."

"It was hard for me to watch you do it all by yourself," Ruthie whispered.

"I didn't. I had you," Martin smiled kissing her lightly.

"I had to keep you in some way. I couldn't lose you completely," she said.

"If anything her being MIA gave us a chance to bond more. I depended on you more than I ever thought I would. You took it like a trooper. He wasn't even your responsibility and you still made sure Aaron got everything he needed."

"It was probably part of the selfish act too. I think I wanted to show you what a mistake you made. That I was capable of giving you what she did. At least that's how it started tout. Then as time passed the anger died. All that was left was the need to see you, the need to be around you. I knew the only way that could happen was if I came to you."

"You've proven yourself, believe me. You've gone way beyond the call of duty. I'm going to give that to you Ruthie, I promise. One day when you're ready I'm going to give that to you. A little piece of both of us will be sitting right here," he whispered rubbing her belly calmly. "Just say the word," he said kissing the place where his fingers just trailed along her body.

"I just hope I'm enough for you," she whispered. Martin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You're more than enough for me Ruth. Some days I don't even find myself worthy enough for _you_. Some days I wake up thinking that today is going to be the day you've come to your senses," he said sadly.

"Oh shut up. You're everything to me Martin. You and Aaron are enough for me to feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Your heart's just too big for words Roo. I don't know if I can live up to that," he said.

"You've surpassed it," she whispered.

"I'll be the one to give you little angels. I'll make sure of that," he promised. Ruthie smiled, chuckling when she heard Aaron let out a displeasured cry. It went to a full on laugh when she saw the look on Martin's face.

"I think you hurt someone's feelings," she said. She could only share a look with Martin when she noticed Aaron face away from him.

"Aw come on buddy, you know Daddy loves you," he said calmly. "You came first. No one can top that," he whispered.

"You'll always be our number one sweetheart," she told him gently.

"We're talking about the future buddy. When you're a lot older," he said.

"Yeah. When Mommy's ready. Right now she isn't so until then you've got us all to yourself," she whispered. Ruthie laughed when she felt him take a grip on the hem of her shirt. "Shh honey. No need to be so tense. Loosen up a little bit please. I can't breathe," she told him taking his hand away gently.

"That kid's too smart," he groaned.

"What are you so worried about. He didn't get the brains from you," she laughed.

"Wow. You're just the world's greatest moral booster ever, aren't you?" he said.

"Would you have any other way?" Ruthie asked.

"Nope. I wouldn't change a hair on your head," he whispered kissing her soundly.

The silence in their world had been shattered with Kevin's loud foot stomping. Both Ruthie and Martin sighed backing away reluctantly.

"Okay love birds. Stop doing the nasty and come down to dinner!" he called.

"And he wonders why he gets smacked all the time," Ruthie laughed.

"May I escort you to dinner," he asked with a smirk.

"Gee I don't know. I mean I had this really hot boyfriend who was going to do it but he hasn't shown up yet," she told him.

"Well, well, well. Shame for him. A lovely lady like you has to get down there at some point. Could be of some assistance?" he asked.

"Well I guess you'll have to do," she smiled. "But if he finds out about this it's on you."

"I'll take my chances," he smiled gathering her in his arms. Ruthie giggled snuggling into Martin.

"This feels so nice. Do we have to go down there?" she pouted. Martin kissed the pout away quickly and smiled.

"I'm afraid so hon. They're going to bring on a search party if we don't," he said.

"That's the last thing we need. It's happened once already and we know what a nightmare that was."

"One I don't feel the need to relive."

"Agreed."

"You want to annoy them to no end?"

"When do we not?" she asked.

"Very good point. I feel like showing off my kindergarten skills tonight though. What do you say to sharing?"

"Oh like I could pass that up. Just don't make me feed you again. That was a one time thing!"

"Can I return the favor?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Let's go give them diabetes!"

"Fine with me." With that the couple was making their way down the stairs.

"They're alive!" Kevin shouted. Martin and Ruthie both rolled their eyes as they settled down at the table.

"Did you want an extra chair?" Martin asked.

"No your leg works just fine," she said propping her legs up on his.

"Use my chair while I go get us something," he said. She nodded while placing Aaron in his high chair beside her.

"Auntie Ruth. You otay?" Savannah asked. Ruthie smiled at the little girl and nodded.

"I'm okay sweetie. I just got a really big boo boo. I'll be good as new in no time!" Savannah nodded before taking a bight of her chicken, using a fork that was abnormally large for her small hands.

"Carlos how much do you love me?" Mary asked sweetly.

"I married you. I'd have to say a lot," he said slowly. When Mary started like that it was guaranteed she wanted something.

"Could you do me a big favor?" she asked.

"Yes. You know I do not really like the sound of this," he said.

"Could you be the best husband ever and get me the therapeutic pillow thing that the doctor gave me?" Carlos sighed rising from the table.

"I'm going to have to leave the food aren't I?" he asked. Mary nodded sadly.

"It'll only be for a few minutes. The sooner you find it, the sooner you come back," she pointed out.

"Argh. The things I do for my pregnant wife," he mumbled.

"Your baby will love you forever," she said.

"Oh well thanks. I thought I was already loved by my kids."

"You are. It'll just be more so if you make their mommy happy," she said.

"Again what to chose? Food or the wife?"

"That should be an easy one dude," Kevin said. "The f—"

"Be careful how you finish that Kevin. Be _very _carful," Lucy said slowly.

"What I was just going to tell him that family should always come first," he said innocently.

"Of course you were," she said rolling her eyes.

"What it's true!"

"The pillow armor if you please," Mary said on the edge of losing her patience.

"Oh right. I'll be right back," he said hastily. Just then Kevin's phone began a loud vibrate. His face clouded with confusion when he noticed a blocked number.

"Hello," he answered slowly quietly getting up from the table. All that could be heard was a crash and the hint of "we're coming" before he was met with the dial tone. Closing the phone he sat back down slowly.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. All I heard was this crash thing and the words "we're coming" and they hung up." Ruthie could feel herself gripping Martin's hand quickly. They both shared an uneasy look before returning to the food on their plates. With shaking hands Ruthie brought the fork to her lips, poking it in the process.

"Ow," she whispered. Martin squeezed her hand before feeding what had been put on her fork to her slowly. She opened allowing the piece of meat to be swallowed.

"Do you guys really have to do that?" Matt asked.

"Matt I'm shaking!" Ruthie said.

"Great excuse," Simon laughed.

"No seriously. I'm shaking," she said again. She placed her uneasy hands on the table for everyone to see that in fact her hands were trembling.

"Oh," Simon said.

"Need anymore proof?" she asked.

"No," Matt said. A couple minutes later Carlos came bounding down the stairs, big fluffy pillow in hand.

"You'll never believe what just happened," Kevin said as he sat down.

"You actually went five minutes without saying something stupid?" he asked shocked.

"Well no but I got this really weird call. It sounded like aliens or something. All I heard was this loud crash and "we're coming" before they hung up," he said.

"What, they were trying to get to you before they got to the cookies or something?" Carlos asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he asked shocked.

"I was the alien smart one," he laughed.

"I knew there was something fishy about you. No don't let them take me!" he cried. "Take her!" he said frantically, eyeing Lucy who could only sigh.

"Really? You want them to take your pregnant wife? Thanks honey glad to know you can protect your family. Not to mention think of them before yourself," Lucy said.

"But sweetie that's a compliment!"

"And where's the compliment exactly? You know the part that's supposed to make me feel good about myself?"

"You can fit anywhere you go. Unlike me, you have the powers of a chameleon," he said.

"So I'm a reptile thing?"

"No. I meant that in the most loving way possible!"

"Thanks, I think," she said slowly.

"No problem honey. That's what I'm here for. I was born to make you feel good about yourself."

"They're telling me they need the cookies now," Carlos said.

"Well they're not getting any!"

"Okay so what am I supposed to tell them?"

"You know this family never ceases to amaze me," Martin laughed. "I mean who would have thought we'd be getting—"

"—a show at dinner?" Ruthie finished.

"Never a dull moment in this house," Sarah said.

"My name is Kevin Kinkirk. You took my cookies, prepare to die!"

"He did not just—" Ruthie said incredulous

"Yup he did," Martin said with equal shock.

"I wonder how hard she had to work to get him to watch it," Ruthie laughed.

"It's Lucy," Martin pointed out.

"True, very true."

"Dude you do know he's kidding right," Matt laughed.

"He should know how serious I am about my cookies!" As the family entertainment escalated Aaron let out a loud screech. Ruthie sighed sliding her legs off of Martin so he could get up.

"Thanks Kevin," Ruthie groaned.

"I'm sorry buddy," Kevin laughed. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly.

"You know what? I'm not getting up."

"So you're just going to leave him there?" Carlos asked.

"No Kevin's going to be an amazing brother and bring him to us," Martin smirked.

"I am?" he asked. Ruthie and Martin both nodded. As Kevin made his way over Aaron let out another loud scream. "See I'm not the only one who feels the loss! At least _someone _is on my side," he said.

"I think he was dropped on his head as a baby," Ruthie whispered. Martin nodded taking the last of the pasta from his plate.

"Was not!" Kevin called. There was a round of sighs before Aaron was placed in Ruthie's lap. Seeing the little bit that remained on the fork Ruthie eyed Martin carefully.

"I know, I know," Martin grumbled presenting Aaron with the fork. He took to it with a clap of his small hands.

"You're learning," Ruthie smiled. Aaron opened his mouth releasing a yawn. "I think someone's getting sleepy," she chuckled.

"After a meal like that, who wouldn't be?" Kevin asked.

"Mom?" Lucy asked patiently.

"Go right ahead," she laughed. With her mother's permission Kevin was greeting again by the palm of her hand.

"Okay one of these days I'm going to file for spousal abuse, I swear," Kevin grimaced.

"We'll be right down Mom," Ruthie told her beginning rhythmic motions as Aaron closed his eyes slowly. As the three traveled up the stairs Ruthie started a quiet hum which had him out in minutes. Using the crib for support she gently placed him inside kissing the hand that subconsciously made it around her finger. "That's becoming a habit sweetheart," she giggled quietly. "I love you," she whispered. "We both love you so much," she told his now sleeping form.

"Wanna sit and chill out for a bit?" Martin asked.

"Am I getting too heavy?"

"Never," he whispered.

"You know you don't have to carry me everywhere," she laughed.

"What if I want to," he countered.

"Okay. If your back can take it," she said.

"You know they've been up there an awful long time. I think they're making you grandparents again sooner than planned," Kevin pointed out.

"Kevin? Do you want more kids?" Lucy asked venomously. They were getting pretty loud because Martin and Ruthie were silently laughing from their place in their room.

"Yes…"

"Ooh man you're in trouble!" Carlos laughed.

"Ya think?" Matt said. Those words just barely left Matt's mouth before a loud smack was heard.

"Did Kevin say something stupid again?" Martin asked.

"Yup," Lucy said.

"What's new there?" Ruthie laughed.

"I am _this _close to having you sleep outside!" Lucy said loudly.

"Shh," the crowd warned.

"Why?" Kevin asked now scared to face his punishment.

"Kevin, if you want to avoid being smacked all the time here's advice, don't say stupid things," Martin advised.

"But it's in my DNA! Wait I don't say stupid things!" he defended.

"Okay then why do you get smacked all the time?" Martin asked.

"Because she knows how amazing my hair feels and can't resist touching it," he smirked.

"Yeah, see what I mean?" Martin said knowing exactly what would come next.

"And you say you don't say stupid things," Ruthie laughed.

"Right," Martin and Ruthie said together.

"I just pray Savvy doesn't get your brains," Lucy grumbled.

"Naw. She's getting my wonderful sense of humor," Kevin said confidently.

"Which is probably the only reason I ever married you," Lucy said.

"But weren't you the one who told the entire congregation how hot I was?" Kevin smirked.

"You said you weren't going to use that against me!" Lucy cried.

"See that's why smacking is bad. I don't ever remember promising that," he said.

"And yet you remember when all the football games are," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"That is so not the point," Kevin said.

"Then enlighten us oh wise one. What exactly is the point," Matt asked curiously.

"The point here is that smacking is bad!" he said

"I swear we've just gone over this," Martin said.

"Yeah are we the only ones feeling a sense of déjà vu here?" Ruthie asked.

"Yeah I have no clue what that is but I believe we've already been here," Carlos said.

"Yeah that's exactly what it is. Déjà vu is like this feeling that you've been, seen or heard something before," Mary told him.

"Thanks for the lesson love. English can be so confusing," he said.

"Okay Martin as much as I love you before you answer this think very carefully. Are you sure you want to be part of this family?" Ruthie asked. Martin looked over at her like she was crazy and laughed.

"Of course. Like what Sarah said, it's never a dull moment. You keep me on my toes," he said.

"Aw…is that your way of saying you love us?" Kevin asked wiping away a fake tear. Martin rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes Kevin, I love all of you. You guys gave me a home and a family that I never had," he said. Kevin smiled widely opening his arms in a hug.

"I love you too but if you break her heart...you know what will happen," he warned bringing on a serious tone.

"I know Kevin you've told me multiple times, even in my sleep. What was it? Oh yeah, jail sentence, shipped to Mexico, broken bones. Sounds about right?" Kevin nodded before stopping in his tracks.

"Wait I show up in your sleep? Do I look hot?" he asked excitedly.

"Before I answer that…" Martin started.

"Martin you dream about Kevin? Is there something you want to tell us?" Ruthie asked carefully.

"Ummm….no?" he said.

"Why did you pause?" Ruthie asked worriedly.

"I didn't pause. What are you talking about?" Martin asked.

"HE'S HIDDING SOMETHING!!!!! And I thought we were all for the open honest relationship!" Ruthie cries desperately wiping at an invisible tear. Kevin came to put his arms around her in comfort.

"Oh Ruthie it's not your fault that your boyfriend is dreaming about another guy. It's not like you made him gay. Even straight men find me irresistible," he smirked.

"Luce can I please?" Martin asked. Lucy shook her head grabbing roughly at her husband.

"Woah not in front of the family honey. Save that for home," Kevin laughed.

"One second Martin. I feel the need to smack him again," Lucy said with a devilish smile. "You're next," she promised.

"Yay," he laughed. After making contact with his head she smiled.

"What'd I do this time?" Kevin whined.

"You should know by now. Why ask?" Lucy said.

"Maybe because I like to know my wrongdoing before I get punished by losing more brain cells," he said.

"Oh but remember, you'll forget it in five minutes anyway," she reminded him.

"Which is why I have you to tell me multiple times," he said.

"Okay before this turns into a full blown fight, how about some desert?" Annie suggested.

"Oh but Mom," Carlos whined. "We were just getting to the good part!" Mary glared at her husband before following her sister's lead.

"Ow."

"Yeah ow," Mary said sarcastically.

"Now that I think about it dessert does sound better than you two duking it out," Carlos said rubbing his soar spot. "No offense," he added.

"You do know that if you say that it's offensive, right?" Kevin said.

"Yeah but I don't mean it," he said.

"And I put up with you why?" Mary asked.

"Because you love me and I'm sexy?" Carlos asked. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Yes and no," Mary smiled with a light blush on her cheeks.

"What did you make Mom?" Martin and Ruthie asked together.

"Why do you guys do that all the time? We all know you're capable of it. Now it just seems like you're showing off," Matt said.

"We were not," they chimed.

"You just did," Sarah giggled.

"Yes you were," Kevin said.

"No."

"We."

"Were."

"Not," Martin finished.

"Hey Luce, do you think we could pull that off?" Kevin asked.

"I wouldn't be caught dead doing that with you," Lucy growled.

"And the blows just keep coming," Kevin said.

"Come on. Let's try it. Then if we get really good we could have a contest," Kevin said excited.

"If there was a contest…" Martin said.

"You wouldn't come close," Ruthie laughed.

"Yeah, no," Lucy said. "Did you say something about dessert Mom?" Lucy asks turning to Annie.

"Its cookies tonight," she said.

"Ooh you know what goes really well with cookies?" Sarah asked.

"Ice cream," Martin and Ruthie said.

"Okay that's just getting creepy," Matt said.

"Yeah ice cream sounds amazing right now," Lucy said dreamily.

"We'll get it," Martin and Ruthie volunteered.

"Again, really creepy," Matt said with a shudder.

"I'll come too," Simon said. "I need some fresh air," he added.

"Okay you Ruth can go on one condition," Matt said.

"Which is what?" she asked.

"Don't let Martin let go of you." The two smiled widely.

"Wait what am I saying? Simon, watch them. Like a hawk," Matt ordered.

"Oh ye of little faith," Ruthie said.

"You know what we like, right Ruth?" Mary asked.

"Yup something with chocolate," she smiled.

"Yup," she nodded.

"We'll be back," they said together.

"You have _got _to stop doing that," Carlos said.

"Make me," they added.

* * *

"I seriously don't know how you guys do it," Simon groaned. Martin and Ruthie both turned to him questioningly.

"Do what?" Martin asked.

"How you handle these relationships? I mean sure Ruth isn't pregnant yet but she will be. How do you deal with all the demands and stuff?"

"It's not easy man. Trust me," Martin said.

"I thought you liked helping me," Ruthie pouted offended.

"Come on Roo. You know I do. There are just times when it gets to be a little too much, you know?"

"No I _don't _know," she said. "Tell me please. I'm dying here," she said.

"Oh geez," Martin sighed.

"It's so great to know that my husband's so willing to provide for me and my unborn child," she said sarcastically.

"Do you have to be like that?" Martin asked.

"Okay guys I really don't want to cause a fight," Simon said.

"Stay out of this," Ruthie growled.

"Oh look the Dairy Shack!" Simon said.

"Shut it Simon. I can't believe you Martin!" Ruthie cried.

"You know what, you guys work it out. I'm going to get the food so I can have children in the future." Both were so into it that they didn't even see Simon leave. When Simon returned, the walk back was dead silent. Simon walked through the back door greeted by a frantic Kevin.

"Give me the ice cream!"

"Why?" Simon asked with a raised brow.

"I need to save it," he whispered.

"Do I really wanna know?" Simon asked.

"Know what?"

"Never mind," he sighed.

* * *

"I can't believe you would say something like that Martin. After what we just talked about," Ruthie sniffled.

"Ruth you know I didn't mean it," he said.

"Then why did you say it," she asked.

"I was just trying to make him feel better. He's been through so much already," he said.

"I didn't know whether or not you were serious," she whispered.

"Of course I wasn't. I love you Ruth. Just the way you are. I don't care if you're just like this. I wouldn't even mind the late night cravings. That's just further proof that you're carrying my baby," he smiled.

"How is it that you manage to say everything to make me feel better," she whispered.

"I love you."

"See? Like that."

* * *

_You'll never guess what I just saw _he read off his phone.

_Who? _he texted back quickly.

_Them hugging outside the Dairy Shack._

* * *

Kevin skidded to Eric's office holding the ice cream like a trophy he had just won. Eric looks up and laughs.

"I see you got the ice cream," he said.

"Yes. So where can we put it so they don't take it?" he whispered.

"If you eat one ounce of that ice cream Kevin Kinkirk I will make certain you sleep outside!" Lucy bellows.

"Don't think that he's the only one Carlos!" Mary calls after her. "Get back here ¡Vuelve aquí" Mary calls after her.

"I know from personal experience how much the couch hurts," Sarah said.

"I'd advise you not to make that your permanent sleeping arrangements," Annie said.

"Hi baby. I was just being a loving husband and getting you the ice cream," Kevin smiled. "Remember that sense of humor we talked about earlier?"

"Amor you know how much I love it when you speak my native tongue," Carlos said quickly.

"You know how I work on my feet all day Sarah love. It's hard enough without all the back soars," Matt tried.

"You can't be serious Annie," Eric whispered. It was at that very moment that all the boys lost just a few brain cells.

"Oh boy. What did Kevin do this time?" Simon asked walking in.

"Oh no, it's not just Kevin," Lucy said glaring at her husband.

"Somehow I'm regretting giving you the ice cream now," Simon said.

"You could have saved me man!" Kevin cried. "You know my stomach speaks before my brain!" A soft vibrate could be felt in Simon's pocket as he quickly pulled it out. Flipping it open he noticed an unread text. As he reads, his expression quickly changes.

"What's wrong Simon?" Sarah asked softly.

"I-I-I don't know," he stuttered. "I have to get this to someone. Give me a second," he said.

* * *

Martin and Ruthie are both eating their share of the ice cream that was brought up to them as they snuggled in bed. They both jumped when they felt the vibrate of Ruthie's phone between them.

"It's a text from Simon…" Ruthie whispered.

"What does it say?" Martin wondered. Not having the words to speak she handed him the phone.

_Her water just broke._

**A/****N: You guys still with me? Good. Let me know how we did please!**


	20. Love & Labor

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

Martin and Ruthie both shared a look of confusion before re-reading the text. This shouldn't be happening. All the pregnant women they knew of were no where near delivery. Unless of course Simon failed to fill them in on someone else entirely.

"This can't be right," Ruthie said softly. Maybe she had misread it. Yeah that's it. She didn't read it right. Looking over it again the words didn't change. The four she had gone over earlier remained the same. As she raised her head, panic set in. Ruthie had no idea why but for some reason something felt off about it.

"Maybe it is," Martin said. Again the brunette shook her head. As much as she trusted her brother, the situation itself was hard to digest. Again her heart accelerated. She wouldn't do that, would she?

"Martin you don't think she…" she whispered, tears clogging her throat. They all knew Rose was hateful but not on that high a level. Now that she thought about it, it might not be Rose at all. Just as quickly she followed her original plan. Outside of this family, Simon only knew of Rose. If it was anyone else they would know, wouldn't they?

"No I don't think so. She's a witch but I don't think she'd go against what Simon asked of her. She still respects on some really, really, super low level," he said. Ruthie smiled. Even in the most serious of situations, Martin was the only one able to put a smile on her face.

"It's not fair to the poor thing. She's not even close yet. What if she really did go through with it?" she asked worriedly, a single tear running down her cheek. Martin looked over at her, concerned. Gently, he ran his thumb down her cheek stopping to plant a small kiss on her jaw.

"I don't think she did hon. You know how much it would hurt him," Martin said reassuringly. Ruthie nodded sadly turning into Martin.

"That would give her all the more reason to do it though," she said. Martin nodded in understanding, holding her close. Letting his fingers thread through her hair he kissed her softly. Feeling this unknown urge of energy Ruthie threw herself into the kiss. She had no idea where the feeling came from but right now she needed him. Ruthie needed to feel her tongue weaving with his in a battle of love, lust, and desire. Slightly shocked Martin faltered momentarily.

"Ruth, are you okay?" She could only nod, running her fingers down his chest. As much as he wanted this to happen he couldn't. Slowly he pushed her away. Taking a staggered breath she met his eyes and frowned.

"You don't…?" Martin quickly realized what she was getting at and wanted to kick himself.

"Oh Ruthie you know I do. You're just not ready," he said. Not ready? Since when had this been about sex? And even if it were the realization of the situation saddened her. Did he not want her? Was she not good enough? Of course she wasn't. What was she thinking?

"How would you know?" she asked softly.

"I know you have heavy morals Ruthie. Don't make the same mistake I did. Keep to those morals," he said.

"You're just letting me down easy. In reality you don't really want me, do you?"

"Oh Roo don't be ridiculous," he laughed.

"What's so funny? Is it a crime for me to want you?" she asked breathing heavily.

"No of course its not. Just wait until I have a ring on your finger. Then we can be free to do it when ever you want," he said kissing her forehead.

"But—"

"No buts Ruthie. This isn't the real you talking. It'll pass," he smiled. Ruthie rolled her eyes and growled.

"Oh then what I am exactly? An alien?"

"No, you're my Ruthie," he whispered. "Even if you were of the alien species you'd be the prettiest of your galaxy," he whispered. Ruthie smiled, a light blush crawling onto her cheeks.

"You have really corny recovery, you know that?" she giggled.

"But I made you laugh," he pointed out.

"You always do. Somehow you always make me smile."

"That's the plan."

* * *

Simon ran a hand through his hair nervously. This couldn't be happening. Not yet. She had months to go before even thinking about it. At least she was keeping up with her end of the deal. The very least he could do is keep up with his end of the promise.

"What's wrong Simon?" Lucy asked noticing a desperate look on her brother's face. He looked up with darting eyes before finally landing on a room filled with concerned faces.

"Her water just broke," he sighed. They all looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Okay I'm confused," Kevin said.

"Aren't you always?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah but that's not really what I'm getting at. Okay first off, whose water just broke?"

"I told Rose to tell me when she was going into labor," he said.

"Next question being, why?" Carlos went on. Simon sighed exasperated.

"She has no one you guys. She needs someone there. I figured that since I'm the one who made her keep it I'd be there for her during the birth."

"Okay but how do we know she's not lying just to see you?" Matt asked.

I doubt that," Simon said.

"It's possible," Lucy said.

"Forgive me but I'm confused again. Call me a little slow but didn't she say that she _just _started her pregnancy?" Kevin asked.

"As far as I know," Matt said.

"So unless there's some speedy fast forward button on the pregnancy cycle, why would she be giving birth now?" he asked.

"That's actually a really smart question," Mary said. "My own being how the heck did she do it?"

"And how do we get it?" Sarah added. Matt chuckled hugging his wife closely. She eyed him curiously before using his shoulder as a pillow.

"I don't think it's something that you can "get" sweetie," he smiled. Maybe she's one of the few that don't show her progression," Matt said. The three looked at him now flustered.

"Okay I'm lost," Lucy said.

"This has got to be serious. Usually that's my job," Kevin said. Lucy smacked him, rewarded with a grimace and topped her action with a cheeky grin.

"It's rare but some women don't show signs of pregnancy in any way until they finally go into labor."

"That sounds dangerous," Kevin said with a worried look on his face.

'That's because it is." Sarah said. "Prenatal care is crucial to making sure the baby is born healthy. It's also important to make sure the mother is eating well to make sure that enough nutrition goes to the baby," Matt nodded quickly rising from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked although he pretty much already knew.

"We as a family may share an equal level of hate for Rose but I have to go make sure that the baby is delivered safely," Matt told them.

"And another OBGYN can't make sure of that, why?" Kevin asked.

"As this family knows I have experience with unexpected deliveries. Lucy will tell you I'm actually very good at it, if I do say so myself," he smiled.

"I'm just glad this one's being born in a hospital and not an elevator," Simon said.

"It wasn't just any elevator. It was a _broken _elevator," Kevin clarified.

"Which is why Savvy had to be delivered with such original birthing techniques," Lucy said. Simon's face instantly paled. Going back on his niece's arrival into the world made him realize what kind of position he had put himself in. He was about to go assist his ex-fiancé bring a baby that wasn't even his into this world. Suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed he leaned himself against the nearest wall.

"Simon, are you alright?" Sarah asked. He could only shake his head slightly.

"Someone, get Ruthie," Matt ordered quickly.

"Shouldn't he lie down?" Carlos asked. "Why do we need to get Ruthie?"

"Carlos, just do it," Lucy growled.

"Alright, alright I'll get her," he said raising his hands in surrender. "Though why, I'm still trying to understand."

"She's the only one of us who can talk him down," Kevin told him.

"He's not saying anything," Carlos pointed out.

"Carlos my brother is white as a sheet!" Lucy yelled.

"Is he the soft a fluffy kind?" he smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes and glared at him, pointing a finger up the stairs. Not wanting to get anymore on Lucy's bad side than he currently was Carlos jogged quickly up the stairs. Getting there he was grateful to see the door had been left ajar.

"You're needed downstairs," was all he said. Giving a curt nod Ruthie felt herself being lifted into the arms that acted as her own legs at the moment.

"Carlos, grab my shoes in the closet please," Ruthie said quickly. He nodded knowing that now was not the time for anymore questions. As Martin grabbed his sweater, draping it over Ruthie she sighed.

"What?" Martin asked.

"We're leaving him again," she said sadly.

"He's had enough visits to the hospital sweetheart," Martin smiled.

"He's not going to like it," she said. Martin knew she was right.

"I know he won't but right now we need to focus on Simon," he said. "Ruthie nodded as he jogged down the hall. She sighed heavily when she saw her brother leaning against a wall. Wordlessly, Martin set her on her feet allowing Ruthie to use him for support.

"Simon you need to calm down," she whispered. He opened his eyes slowly, taking in his sister's face.

"I've never done this before," he whispered.

"You know you don't have to, right?" Martin reminded him. Simon shook his head.

"I promised her," he said softly. Martin nodded in understanding. Even as he did he was reminded of the noticeable difference in these two situations. He had to because Aaron was his. Simon did this out of the goodness of his heart. By the look on the weakened man's face he could see all former hatred washed away for the moment.

"Kevin, Carlos, get him to the car please," Matt ordered. "I'm driving. Who else is coming?" he asked quickly picking up the keys to the family vehicle. He got his response by the silence that fell over the room.

"I guess it's just Ruthie and I," Martin said. Matt nodded and quickly ran out to the car. As they sped down the street Martin could see Simon clenching and unclenching his hands repeatedly. Ruthie took both of her brother's shaking hands in her own looking him right in the eye. Feeling his hands become trapped Simon met his sister's calm eyes.

"Simon it's going to be okay," she whispered. He shook his head violently. "Yes it will," she said reassuringly.

"What if it's not though? What if there's something wrong with the baby?" he asked desperately.

"There's nothing wrong man," Martin said confidently.

"But what if there is?" he asked.

"There's going to be nothing wrong. Positive thinking," he said.

"She didn't have the proper care she needed. What if she didn't eat enough? What if—"

"Stop!" Ruthie practically shouted. Martin placed a firm hand on her shoulder allowing her to release a pent up breath.

"I can't help it!"

"Breathe Simon, breathe. You're turning red," Ruthie said. Releasing a deep, shaky breath Simon let his head fall back on the seat.

"Why did I agree to do this?" he whispered.

"You did this because you didn't want to see a life wasted due to her selfishness," Martin reminded him.

"No. I know why I did the first part. I just don't know why I agreed to the other one," he said.

"You have a good heart Simon. Sometimes it airs on too good but it's in the right place," Matt said.

"I'm scared," he said meekly.

"There's nothing to be scared of Simon. Just let her make your hand go numb for a little while," Martin smiled.

"That I can handle. It's the first step that's going to be the hardest."

"Why?" Ruthie asked.

"What if she doesn't want me anywhere near her?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't she? It's not your fault," she said.

"I made her keep it Ruth. I forced her," he said.

"You were looking out for the baby," she said. "You were following your moral values. There's nothing wrong with that," she said softly.

"We're here," Matt said swinging into the parking lot. Ruthie slid her small hands from inside Simon's clammy ones and slid out after Martin. Quickly he lifted her into his arms with Simon close on their tail. "Just follow me. I called ahead," Matt said. The three followed obediently with Simon still breathing heavily as they went.

"Breathe dude," Martin reminded him. Simon obeyed doing as he was told. When they reached the maternity ward Martin and Ruthie stopped. "This is our stop," he said. Brother and sister shared a look before he followed Matt inside. Ruthie could see it clearly. _Don't make me go in there_.

"We'll be waiting out here," she reassured him. He nodded reluctantly as the door closed behind him.

* * *

As the door swung closed the image of Ruthie was soon swallowed. Now he stood alone with the Earth shattering screams that only Rose herself could produce. Just as quickly as he stepped inside he wanted out. What was he doing here? This wasn't his place. He didn't need to be here. Just as soon as he thought this the purpose resurfaced._ You promised her_ he remembered. Simon Camden had yet to go back on his word. It just wasn't like him to chicken out. If that was the case why did the cold, quiet halls sound so inviting?

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Get over here!" Rose growled. He was startled out of his escape plan with only one look at her sweat covered face. _Hold her hand. Let her squeeze the feeling out of it_ he told himself. The faster the baby got here the sooner they could leave. After this he could drop all ties with her.

"You must be Daddy," the nurse smiled. Simon opened his mouth but soon closed it when he saw the look on Matt's face. _Don't argue with her_ it read. Simon just nodded sliding in next to Rose.

"This isn't supposed to be happening!" Rose said desperately. "I'm not ready to get this thing out of me yet!"

"Just breathe and squeeze," Simon told her. Rose didn't have to be told twice. The pressure she had put on his hand made him grimace in pain. _This isn't half as much as she's going through_ he thought. As he held in his own pain he heard her growl.

"There we go Rose. Push, push, push," Matt coached her from the foot of the bed. Simon saw her face relax as he realized the contraction had passed.

"I can't do this!" she yelled.

"Yes you can," Simon said calmly.

"This is your fault! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be feeling like a damn bulldozer ran me over!"

"I know," he said. "Breathe Rose. You can do this," he said feeling the life being squeezed out of his hand again.

"No I can't!" she wailed. He felt his heart soften at the pain he saw in her face. The face he had fallen for so many months ago. The eyes that pulled him in with no mercy. The pools of violent green he gladly drowned in. It was while she was in this state he saw in her everything he loved. The razors that cut through her almost constantly were set aside for a time.

"Yes you can!" he yelled.

"Ready Rose? We're going to push again," Matt told her. She gasped as another contraction made it clearly known. Again Rose gripped him with no mercy on his poor hand. Simon felt so helpless as he watched her beaded face turning almost purple.

"Get this thing out of me!" she cried.

"You're doing great Rose. The baby's already crowning," Matt said.

"What the hell does that mean?" she asked.

"It means they can see the head coming," Simon said.

"How much longer?" she asked with a silent tear coming down her face.

"Not much longer. Just a couple more big pushes and we'll do the rest," Matt said. Simon quietly wiped away the lone tear gently.

"I just want this to be over," she said weakly.

"I know," he whispered. "Just a little bit longer and you will be. I promise," he told her softly. He again felt all sensation in his hand disappear as another large contraction overtook her. "That's it. You're almost done," he told her brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"I can't believe you made me do this!" she screamed.

It's almost over," he said brushing her damp cheek. "Don't touch me!" she growled. Simon quickly swiped his hand away letting it fall to his side.

"One more big one Rose," Matt called. She sighed realizing she had no choice but to go along with it. The sooner she had this thing out of her the better. As soon as she laid her head back the entire room filled with a baby's cry. "It's a boy!" Matt smiled.

"I'm just glad it's gone," Rose grumbled. Simon narrowed his eyes at her before allowing a small smile to come over his face.

"Would Daddy like to do the honors?" the nurse asked with a wide smile as she took the newborn from Matt.

"Oh no I'm not…" Matt gave him a small smile offering him the scissors. With shaking hands he snipped the cord. Somehow the action made him smile bigger now. The feeling that filled him had become one of pride. _This is really happening. He's really here_ he thought.

"Would you like to hold him?" Matt asked Rose. She shook her head vigorously.

"No," was all she had to say. The nurse looked confused. She was surprised to see Dr. Camden simply nod as he offered the bundle to Simon. With clammy hands, he accepted making sure to give the newborn proper support. Gently he ran his large hand through the little boy's tuft of black hair. _This is real _he told himself. In his own large hands he now held a brand new life. A life he had a hand in saving. The sleeping infant looked so helpless. His tiny body lay in Simon's arms like a doll. A doll so fragile he feared it would break.

"Are you sure you don't want to hold him?" he asked facing an exhausted Rose.

"I already said no," she snapped. "I haven't changed my mind since you asked me two minutes ago," she added bitterly. And just like that the walls had gone back up. It saddened him to see that she couldn't even acknowledge her son. Simon looked up from the little boy's peaceful face glad to see the nurse had gone.

"It might change your mind," he said.

"I've already made my decision," she said quickly.

"You can still go back," he said.

"No I can't. Not anymore. It's already here. There's nothing else I can do to get rid of it."

"Why would you want to get rid of him Rose? Just look at him," Simon whispered.

"I don't want to," she said.

"Just one look Rose and you'll see what I mean," Simon begged. She sighed giving the baby a once over.

"There, happy?" she growled.

"I don't know why you want to do this," he whispered. "You won't even hold him," he said sadly.

"He looks just fine where he is," she said. Simon only shook his head turning his attention to the little boy in his arms. He turned just in time to see his eyes flutter open.

"Hi," Simon whispered. "Welcome to the world." His small eyes quickly squinted closed again when he took in only seconds of bright lights. "Too bright, huh?" he asked softly. He could have sworn he saw him nod. His heart lurched when he felt his finger being taken in a gentle grip. It was at that moment he felt a sense of protectiveness overcome him. Somehow he'd find a way to keep this little boy safe. An unintended bond was formed with just the squeeze of a finger.

"I'm gonna have to take him back now. Just to run some tests to make sure everything's running smoothly," Matt said coming up to his brother. It was then that reality set in. What if there was something wrong? This little boy deserved none of the unimaginable.

"Be careful," Simon whispered.

"You know I will. It's my job Simon," he laughed.

"Still," he said, reluctant to let the little boy out of his sight.

"He'll be just fine," he promised. As he saw his brother leave Simon sent up a silent prayer.

"When can I sign away my rights?" Rose asked. Simon was shocked she could be so blunt about it. After having just given birth she was already set on handing him over to some stranger.

"You don't have to," he said. "There's open adoption. You can still be a part of his life," he told her.

"No. I don't want anything to do with him," she said. Simon could feel tears building in his eyes.

"So quick to give him up!" he yelled.

"You said I could! You told me that as long as I carried him to term I could give him up," she said.

"It's always about you isn't it? An innocent baby who's barely had a taste for life is being so quickly thrown away! I thought you had a heart Rose! I can see now that I was wrong. Dead wrong!"

"What does it matter to you? He's not yours!"

"You're right. He's not and still I find it in me to have some kind of compassion!"

"Yeah well good old Simon always doing right by the world! What a surprise!"

"An innocent little human being Rose. You won't even touch him," he whispered.

"That's my choice to make. In the options you gave me I made my decision."

"So you're just going to give him up? Just like that?"

"That's the plan. Someone in the system will take him in. It's out of my hands now," she said. The idea hit him like a ton of bricks. Barely able to see the world and he's already being thrown into the system. Who knew where he'd end up? Would he go to a good home? Somewhere he was loved and cared for and given everything he needed and wanted? Or would he be simply thrown to the dogs? Simon shook his head. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't.

"No they won't," he said.

"He has to go somewhere," she said.

"I'm not letting him get put through the system," he said.

"Again it's not up to you. It's up to me."

"I won't let you do it," he said.

"You've already made a choice for me. This one's mine and mine alone," she said.

"I'm not going to let you stick him in foster care! He doesn't deserve that! To be given to a couple of strangers. All because his mother was too self-centered to give him two minutes of her attention.

"I let him live! I think that's a pretty far stretch."

"That's just the beginning," he said.

"It's not like you're going to take care of him," she pointed out. Then Simon realized that yes. Yes he could. It would ensure that the child was safe and protected. Protected like he silently vowed only a few minutes ago.

"What if I want to?" he asked. Rose gasped but just as soon shook her head.

"No," she said.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"Because…"

"Because why? Give me one good reason," he demanded.

"I just don't want you to," she said.

"Wow Rose, really? All because I wouldn't marry you. You're putting your destroyed dreams to blame and because of that you look an offer in the face without even considering it."

"I did consider it!"

"Right. In the thirty seconds that just passed you went over all the possibilities. Of course what am I thinking? You were always quick on your feet," he rolled his eyes.

"FINE!" she growled. "You wanna take him so bad then take him! I don't care. Just don't make me look at him or touch him!"

"What? Are you scared you're going to change your mind?" he asked. Her face fell. That was always a possibility. The fact that she wanted nothing to do with him in the beginning won though.

"No. I just don't want to, alright? I've already called my lawyer and he's had the papers drawn up. They should be here any minute," she said. Just then they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They both looked up to see a tall man in a black suit walk through the door.

"Someone at the nurse's station directed me here," he said. "The papers you requested Ms. Johnson," he said handing her a file.

"Yes, thank you," she said taking the large file in her hands. In just seconds her well written signature sat on the appropriate space that allowed her to wipe away all ownership she held to her son.

"Now is he going through the state or do you have someone already in mind?" he asked.

"That is yet to be determined," she said.

"Well when you're ready I have the appropriate paperwork," her lawyer said.

"Do you think we could hold on to those?" Simon finally asked.

"Sure thing. Just have someone drop them by my office when the final choice has been made."

"Thank you," Simon said taking the thick stack of papers from the man.

"You two have a good day now," he said walking through the sliding door.

"So what do we do now?" Rose asked.

"For now I'll take him home. I'm calling my lawyer tomorrow to see how we'll get this done. I'm not going to let him go into foster care Rose. I can't," he whispered. "If you won't take the sweet little boy—who by the way has done absolutely nothing to you---then at least let me see what I can do," he pleaded.

"He's yours now," she said. "Do with him what you will." Just then Matt came in rolling a sleeping baby into the room.

"He's all cleaned up. A nice weight of six pounds exactly. He's perfectly healthy," Matt smiled. Simon released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was fine. This little miracle was perfectly fine.

"When can I take him home?" he asked. Matt looked up slightly surprised.

"You're taking him home?"

"Yes."

"But what if…" he trailed off pointing to Rose.

"She's already made herself perfectly clear," he growled. Rose glared at him.

"When can I go home to take all this useless weight off?" she asked.

"We just want to make sure things are okay. You can go home as early as tomorrow afternoon," Matt said trying to hold in his pent up anger. So quickly she had given it all up. Given it all up and put all responsibility on Simon. Knowing his brother though, he had volunteered. That was Simon. Always ready and willing to help. Looking out for everyone around him. Matt sometimes envied the size of his little brother's heart.

"Can I let them in? They've been waiting outside for a while now," he said.

"Yeah, send them back here please," Simon whispered taking the little boy in his arms again. "Welcome back," he whispered. His heart fluttered when he saw deep chocolate eyes staring right back at him. His small face contorted in discomfort as he let out a mouse-like cry. "Shh," Simon whispered running a finger along his cheek. Somehow the simple touch had calmed him. Simon was glad to see that his small features were once again calm and peaceful. Feeling a presence his head slowly rose.

"Hi," Ruthie whispered.

"Hey," he smiled. "Look who's finally here?" Martin and Ruthie both smiled at Simon's beaming face.

"You gave us quite a scare little guy," Ruthie laughed.

"I think we all know his favorite game now. He's going to be one heck of a hide and seeker," Martin laughed.

"That he is," Simon smiled.

"Does he have a name yet?" they asked together. Simon rolled his eyes but shook his head.

"Well he can't go around without a name," Martin laughed.

"I don't know what to call him though," Simon said.

"He looks like a Lucas," Ruthie said.

"You guys have been watching Star Wars again, haven't you?" Simon asked. They both eyed him innocently shaking their heads.

"Yeah right," he grumbled.

"It wasn't up to me. He wanted to watch for the light savers," Ruthie defended.

"Hey! Those things are awesome!" Martin shot back. "I mean the lights, the pointiness…"

"Don't forget the cool sounds they make," Simon added.

"Exactly!"

"I still don't get why she watches it," Simon laughed.

"Have you seen Skywalker?" she asked.

"Yeah, your point?" Martin asked.

"He's, he's well…hot," she said simply.

"Hotter than me?' he smirked.

"Maybe…" Ruthie laughed.

"Oh well gee. Thank you so much for the confidence boost Roo. It really did wonders for my ego," he said.

"You know I'm kidding," she giggled.

"Okay, okay. Before you guys engage in a tonsil hockey tournament who wants to hold him?"

"Ooh I do, I do!" Ruthie said childishly. Simon and Martin both chuckled as Lucas was placed in her arms. She gently ran a finger along his cheek. "Hi sweetie," she said softly. "I'm your Auntie Ruth. You're very handsome," she smiled. Luke looked up at her momentarily before closing his eyes again.

"I think he just said thank you," Martin said.

"I'm sure he did," Simon said rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe she's actually doing it," Martin said turning serious now.

"Me either. She wouldn't even touch him," he said turning to see that Rose was now asleep.

"He's not going through the system, is he?" Ruthie asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Simon said.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Martin asked.

"I'm taking him home," he said.

"Do Mom and Dad know?" Ruthie asked.

"They will."

"What's going to happen to him," Ruthie asked softly.

"I want to make him mine," Simon said.

"Are you sure?" Ruthie asked uneasily.

"I've never been more sure of anything," he said.

"You're still in school," she pointed out.

"I'll move back if I have to. I can't let him go off somewhere. He's barely been here an hour—if that—his mother's totally disowned him. It'll be a challenge but I'm going to give him a home," Simon said.

"If that's what you want," Ruthie said.

"We'll help where we can," Martin said.

* * *

Feeling a weight being placed on him he quickly sent another text. He could feel her. She was here. Somewhere in this hospital Ruthie Camden stood. He had yet to find out where and why but right now that was of little importance.

_They're here._ Swiftly he pressed the send button and tiptoed out of the room. Before he opened the door the phone in his pocket buzzed.

_Who's where?_ He sighed, exasperated. Who the hell else would he be talking about?

_Them!_

_Again who's them!_

_Who else would I be talking about?!_

_The ice cream man and Santa. Now who's there? Where is "here"?_

_Martin and Ruthie are at the hospital! Emergency meeting!_

_It's past visiting hours._

_Just tell them you're my sister or something. I don't care what you have to do. Just get here!_

_Alright, alright. Chill already._

_Just come quick._

_On my way_

Turning off his phone now so it wouldn't buzz he quietly made his way out of the room. He'd tell them he needed air. He needed a walk. Anything to get him to wherever the heck they were. Now where they were was still a mystery. But he had to find them. Somehow he had to track them down and apologize. He had no idea where he was going but somehow his legs had led him to the maternity ward. His confusion only deepened but he allowed his legs to carry him. Letting out a sigh he advanced towards them. _They look way too comfortable _he growled. His eyes blazed with anger when he saw Ruthie laid her head comfortably on Martin's shoulder. As he got closer he could see Ruthie's once smiling face fall.

"What do you want?" she growled. T-bone glared at the arm that draped over her protectively.

"I just came to apologize," he said.

"Yeah and I'm dying to get back together with you," she said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"No,' she snorted. His easy in was now a slammed door. He had to find another way.

"Can we…at least…you know…be friends? I mean I know it's never going to work between us but…"

"Yeah call me back in about a million years. Maybe then I'll say yes," she shot back.

"Way to shoot a guy way down," he grumbled.

I've lost every ounce of respect for you I ever had," she said.

"Okay well it was worth a shot," he said sadly. Just as quickly as he had come he had gone. _Way too easy _Ruthie thought. Her heart sank when she realized there could be more. Something much worse.

* * *

"She shot me down," T-Bone growled. After everything I've done for her she's not even considering anything."

"Well can you blame her?" his partner asked.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Yours."

"Then here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

"He'll be ready to go home in the morning," Matt said. Simon nodded with a smile of thanks.

"Can we go home?" Ruthie yawned. Martin nodded eyeing the other two.

"We'll be back to pick him up in the morning," Matt said. Ruthie yawned snuggling into Martin.

"Someone's tired," he whispered.

"Let's go please. I don't want him to realize we're gone. It's just going to be a repeat of a couple of nights ago and I really don't think we need that," she said.

"No we don't. Chances are though that he's woken up at least once."

"I can't wait till he starts consistent hours," she sighed.

"Yeah that won't be for a while," he laughed.

"Or at least sleeping through the night," she groaned

"We've got a long way to go until then."

As they walked through the door Martin and Ruthie were surprised to walk into a house that had fallen to complete silence. _They must have gone to bed_ he thought. In the darkness he caught two silhouettes and smiled. _Another slumber party_ he thought. Slowly he tiptoed upstairs with Matt and Simon quietly following his lead.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Night," the both grumbled in reply as they went to last night's sleeping arrangements. Careful not to trip and send them both flying Martin cautiously made his way inside the room. He gasped silently when his foot met another one. The owner of the other foot chuckled shifting on the bed.

"What are you doing here Kevin?" Martin hissed.

"Someone's been up and just fell back to sleep. Hi to you too by the way."

"Hi," was all Martin said.

"Hey Aaron guess who's home?" he whispered.

"Kevin he's asleep don't—" Just as Ruthie said that Aaron called out to her.

"—Wake him," Martin groaned.

"Too late. Someone wants to see Mommy though," he said.

"Martin, turn on the light please. I can't see past my fingers," she said holding one hand up. Martin quickly turned on the light and both were greeted with a toothless smile. Coming over to the bed Martin set her in his lap.

"I'll leave you three alone. I think I'm gonna call it a night. That living room by the way is becoming strangely comfortable."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you in the morning," Martin said shooing him away

"Thank you Kevin," Ruthie said.

"No problem. It took a little convincing but after a while I think he got used to Uncle Kevin," he smiled.

"Since when do you talk in third person?" Martin asked.

"I really don't know…."

"Goodnight Kevin."

"Night." Once he had left the room Ruthie slid toward the head board laying herself down comfortably. Aaron sleepily laid himself on top of her sighing happily when he found her beating heart.

"Were you good today?" Ruthie asked with a smile. He cooed happily, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Are we letting him snuggle tonight or are we going to be putting him in his own bed?" Martin asked.

"I think he deserves a snuggle night," she said.

"You know with you around we might as well just put the crib back in the attic," he laughed.

"Or just give it to Simon," Ruthie said.

"I think we might have to," he said.

"I can't believe she wouldn't even look at him," she whispered.

"I know. Somehow I don't think she's going to go back on her word though. I could see it in her face when she came here. She couldn't even stand the thought of him," Martin said sadly.

"Such an innocent little boy met with so many twists and turns and he hasn't even lived a day," Ruthie sniffled.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Martin asked concerned.

"It's just so unfair," she whispered.

"Simon will do right by him," Martin said kissing her forehead gently.

"It scares me how much love he has to give," Ruthie said. "The little boy's nowhere near his and he's willing to take him."

"Remember what we said about blood?" Martin reminded her.

"I know. The fact is though that this is his ex-fiancé. Blood of a woman he despises."

"It doesn't matter who he comes from. What matters is who's there to love him. Camden hearts keep finding room," he said.

"I'm just scared for Lucas' sanity when he learns to understand English," Ruthie laughed.

"You and I both," Martin smiled.

"You sure this is a family you want to get involved with?" she laughed.

"Do I really have a way out this late in the game?" he asked.

"Not really but you could always find a way…"

"I'd never dream of it," he said seriously.

"Good because I don't think I could handle losing you again."

"You won't have to," he promised.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he replied. Aaron cooed loudly, playing with Ruthie's fingers.

"Yes sweetheart we love you too," she giggled.

* * *

Early the next morning there was a ring at the Camden's door. Groggily Ruthie rose placing a still asleep Aaron beside his father and surrounding him with pillows. Martin shifted reaching a hand out to nothing but air.

"Don't…go," he called sleepily. Ruthie giggled pecking his lips quickly before she hobbled over to the door. "No…" he whined.

"Sorry honey. Someone's at the door."

"Let them stay outside for a couple more hours," he suggested.

"Yeah I'm that mean that I'm just going to let them freeze outside," she laughed.

"I need sleep…."

"So sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes," she promised.

"You know how I work. No Ruthie, no sleep," he said.

"Try. I'll be back before you have time to miss me," she whispered.

"Doubtful." She stiffly turned toward the hall, using the rail on the stairs for extra support. Going through the kitchen she saw a familiar head of black curls. Now she wanted nothing more than to leave him to freeze outside. _What the hell does he want? _With her face set in a grim line she swung the door open and crossed her arms, leaning against the door for support.

"Get out," she growled. Completely ignoring her he held out a velvet box. Getting down on one knee he opened it. She gasped and just as quickly slapped him across the face. Rubbing his cheek with his free hand he tried again.

"Ruthie Camden will you—"

**A/N: What's the big question about to be asked? More importantly, how will she answer him? Until we find out…leave me a review please! How'd we do? Good, bad, let me know please!**


	21. Fights & Fires

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Luke!**

Ruthie sighed, bored with what she knew she was about to hear. She knew perfectly well what he was about to ask her. Just the same, she knew just how she was going to answer him. She just hoped she could compose herself to prevent the need for medical attention.

"Will I what? Punch you and give you a black eye? Sure, I'd be more than happy to. You really don't know what you're asking for though. I mean there's the swelling, the bruising of not only your face but your pride. Consider the pros and cons before something like that," she advised. T-Bone repositioned himself with a grimace of pain.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked quietly. She felt her eyes practically bulge out of her head. Was he for real? The sad truth of the matter was that yes, he was just the guy to say something so ridiculous.

"You have got to be kidding me," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Why would I even _consider _something like that with all the hell you've put me through?" she asked. Now she wanted to not only leave him there and go back upstairs and sleep like Martin had suggested, but beat him to a pulp with her own two hands. Ruthie knew she was capable of it. However, her civil side won out as she struggled to keep her fisted hands to herself.

"Listen Ruthie; just hear me out before you say anything, okay?"

"Why would I?" she asked already working on closing the door. She almost had it closed before another hand pushed it back open, making her teeter slightly. Regaining her momentary loss of balance, she used the door frame to stay standing.

"I know I've been a jerk in every term used in the English dictionary," he started.

"No you haven't. What you're doing now brings a whole new meaning to the word," she said.

"So it's wrong to ask your girlfriend for forgiveness when you've done wrong?" he asked.

"Stop right there. There are two things wrong with that sentence. Can you guess what they are?" T-Bone could only shake his head, confused.

"Again with the circles," she sighed. "I told you once and I'll tell you again. I am NOT your girlfriend anymore. No amount of begging or pleading will make me change my mind on the idea. Two, you already did ask and you failed miserably."

"Ruthie, I know I've hurt you in the past and I'll never be able to say sorry enough for those things. That's exactly what that is though, the past. You can't go back and change it. One can only move on and learn from his past mistakes."

"Oh god you sound like one of those famous people from about 200 years ago!" she shouted, annoyed. Still T-Bone pressed on, ignoring completely what she had just said.

"Your family and God made me realize that I don't want to end up like my parents." Ruthie frowned, realizing that where he didn't want to be in life was exactly where he was headed. Subconsciously she took her injured leg between her hands and rubbed it. "I want to go to college and be important. Not just trash on the street."

"Well good for you," she said seriously. "What does that have to do with me?"

"You have made me realize that I can't live without you," he went on. Ruthie smirked inside and was suddenly reminded of a Hallmark card. That's what annoyed her most. T-Bone couldn't think for himself. He couldn't come up with his own apologies. "I am truly, from the bottom of my heart, sorry for sleeping with Tiffany. If it makes you feel better, I was thinking about you when it happened," he smiled. Ruthie wanted to just as quickly rip it off of his face.

"Okay so what you're saying is that since you were thinking of me while you cheated on me I'm supposed to say its okay? That it's all a misunderstanding and throw myself at you as if it never happened?"

"Is it working?" he asked. Again she had to resist letting her hand touch his face.

"Not even close," she seethed. His face quickly fell as he felt himself shrinking at her death glare. "If you were thinking of me, then you would not have done it in the first place. You would have stopped and gone to me. Instead you go get a girl pregnant!" she yelled. From behind her she hard Aaron screech along with her and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me Theodore I'm going to go be with my family now. I'm sorry you wasted your time in coming all the way over here," she said. With that, she hobbled her way back up the stairs slowly. She hadn't even made it up the first two when she felt a hand grip her shoulder and cringed.

"What did I tell you about walking away from me?" he growled. Ruthie felt her heartbeat accelerate at the dark tone in his voice. Just as quickly, she was overcome with sheer relief when she saw Martin make his way down to her, now fully awake.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. My. Girlfriend. NOW!" Martin said with a deadly calm. She saw Aaron's face fall, tears quickly building in his eyes as he began a loud whimper. One that she knew would quickly become a cry.

"Shh sweetheart it's okay," she whispered taking him from her livid boyfriend. The little boy fell into her arms, quickly seeking protection from the monster his father had just become. "It's okay baby. I know Daddy scared you," she said softly beginning a rhythmic motion when she felt him dig his wet cheeks into her shoulder. Anger flared in T-Bone at the sight of Ruthie holding the frightened child. She wasn't holding _his _son. The first child in her arms was supposed to be _his. _Not Martin's. He had half the mind to rip the kid right out of her arms.

"Oh come on! I didn't know what I was doing!" he said defensively.

"So you were drunk," she stated. T-Bone froze. He honestly couldn't remember. Had he had alcohol that night? He did remember wanting to eliminate pain. What better way than drowning yourself in a numbing substance? At the same time the idea of it made him sick. He wasn't his father. He'd never be his father. He promised himself never to touch that stuff. Not after seeing the pain it could cause the ones he loved. "You always give people second chances, the ability to tell their side of the story. Can I at least have that much?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I gave you that second chance at the hospital," Ruthie said playing with Aaron's hair.

"That doesn't count!" he said desperately.

"Did words come out of your mouth?" she asked.

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Consider that your second chance," she said.

"But after everything I've done for you! I was your shoulder to cry on, your comfort when this jerk left you! Does that count for nothing?"

"Not really. You and I both know my heart wasn't into it. Why would I waste time lying to myself when I know that I'm committed to Martin?"

"He's using you!" T-Bone shot back.

"No, Martin saved me. Saved me in a way you never could have. Aaron and I are going upstairs, get rid of the loser for me, I've had enough of this," she said failing to suppress a yawn.

"Go back to bed baby. I'll be up in a minute," Martin said kissing her forehead gently. Martin smiled, satisfied when he saw the anger in T-Bone's face. From behind T-Bone Martin could see Kevin's less than pleased glare.

"He shouldn't even be setting foot in this house," Kevin said.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do," T-Bone laughed. "I came here because I needed to speak with Ruthie," he finished.

"I think you have said enough to her to last a lifetime. Unlike you, I'm going to listen to my girlfriend. Goodbye T-Bone, have a delightful evening!" Martin shot back; taking Ruthie's shaking form in his arms.

"Martin if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Kevin for a minute," Ruthie said quietly. Martin looked down at her worriedly. He was filled with a mix of concern and anger when he looked into her eyes. Reflection of the light showed a sheet of glistening tears. Signs of the pain that the pathetic excuse of a man had put there. Tears he instinctively met with a soft palm. He smiled when he felt her sink into his touch sniffling quietly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she laughed. "I've never cried so much," the last part came out in a whisper.

"It's okay," Martin reassured her softly. "You don't always have to be so strong. It lets me actually do my job right," he chuckled.

"You already are doing your job right. Or should I say jobs," she smiled.

"There's always room for improvement," he said. "I'm always here if you need me Ruth," he told her while kissing her temple.

"I know," she smiled. "Take him upstairs and wait for me there. He's already asleep." Martin nodded, gently taking a now asleep Aaron out of Ruthie's arms. Running her fingers along his peaceful face tenderly, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before shooing them up the stairs. Waiting until she heard the click of the bedroom door she turned her attention to Kevin.

"Can we talk in the living room?" she asked.

"Sure. Do you need any help?" Ruthie only nodded leaning all of her weight on her good leg letting air pass through her teeth in pain. Kevin quickly jogged up behind her and lifted her up off the ground. Ruthie let out a squeak in surprise and laughed.

"I'm not completely useless," she said defensively. Having heard her but true to Kevin form, ignoring her all the same he continued on to their destination.

"I never said you were," he grinned.

"So why haven't you put me down yet?" she asked.

"I don't wanna," he said childishly.

"You know I could just lean on you while I walked," she said.

"This is more fun," he countered.

"For who exactly?" she asked.

"It could be both or just me. Make your choice," he said.

"I'm gonna have to walk eventually," she said.

"Yeah and until then you get the full service deal. So shut up and let me have my fun," Kevin demanded playfully.

"And if I chose not to?" she asked.

"Refuse my services and I get to carry you over my shoulder. I can't guarantee there won't be any spinning," he said. Ruthie's stomach heaved at the idea of the mini rollercoaster ride. She was instantly reminded of the real life one that had broken down at the fair, leaving her stranded up there for hours. On said ride the only company she had was of all people, Kevin. As was his norm he wouldn't stop talking for the entire time, leaving Ruthie to question why she'd chosen him to join her. Of course, that alone made her quickly examine his sanity. Not that he had very much left of it. What remained however, she was still not too sure about.

As they swung through the kitchen door that joined the living room she felt herself being tossed into the soft cushions. As much as she hated the idea of having to be carried the giggle that escaped turned into a full laugh. Ruthie quickly sobered up and glared at how he had put her there.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You tossed me," she pointed out.

"Yeah. You landed safely. I didn't hear the crack of bones breaking," he said.

"I'm injured!" she laughed.

"Not anymore than you were yesterday," he said. "You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it," he said. Ruthie had to admit that yes, she did enjoy it. Rarely was it just the two of them anymore. It was nice to be so carefree. She could only ever do that with Martin. Kevin felt different though. He always had a way of making even the most ridiculous seem like the most fun. Take for example, the night he danced around the coffee table. No one else would ever be brave enough to do something so stupid. Kevin was the brave soul in the family who didn't care what anyone else thought of him. He did things because he wanted to and there was no talking him out of it. Not even Lucy could fight it anymore.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked, the happiness quickly draining from her face.

"Anything," Kevin whispered. 

"Why didn't anyone say anything about him before?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean why didn't anyone say anything about how they felt when I started going out with T-Bone?"

"We did," Kevin said softly.

"No you didn't. None of you did," she said.

"Mom and Dad saw you go over the edge when you almost slept with him. You know they said something then," he pointed out.

"They didn't know about it," she said. "And I didn't actually go through with it," she finished.

"Parents know these things Ruthie. If they had said anything directly they knew you would fight them. Instead they observed, waiting for you to decide for yourself. I'm just thankful you made the right one."

"It didn't feel right," she whispered. "There was just something inside my head that told me not to. Told me to save myself. At the time I didn't know for what. He would never love me the way I wanted. He had a family that took first chair leaving me on the back burner."

"You were never a back burner," he said.

"It felt like it. I really didn't see him wanting to waste his time with me."

"You're never a waste of anyone's time Ruthie. You should know that," he said.

"I do now," she said.

"I still remember how desperately you tried to hide the tattoo," he laughed.

"I failed, didn't I?"

"I wouldn't say failed. More like…D+'d it," he said slowly.

"I crashed and burned."

"Yeah…kinda," he laughed.

"Biggest mistake of my life," she whispered.

"That's just it. It was your mistake. No one else's. You learned from it, right?"

"I spend hours in the shower trying to see if there's some way, anyway I can just scrub it away," she said.

"You can't," Kevin said.

"Thank you so much Captain Obvious," Ruthie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey it's my job," Kevin said laughing.

"Oh of course how could I have forgotten that," she laughed. The laugh soon died on her lips and she turned to Kevin with sad eyes. The idea that T-Bone left without a fight beyond the insults and shoulder grabbing was really starting to scare her. Usually, when he had a point he'd stick around until he won. Seeing the look in Ruthie's eyes all playfulness in Kevin's eyes disappeared.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ruthie only shook her head.

"Just thinking," she whispered.

"About what?" he asked.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be scared for my life every second I'm conscious."

"You won't have to. You're done with him and if he can't get that then he's got us to deal with," Kevin told her.

"He'll just keep coming back. He's like a stupid boomerang. One of these days I'm afraid he'll hit me where it hurts most," she sniffled. "I can't Kevin. I can't watch him destroy my reason to live," she confessed. By now all she could see through her flowing tears was a mesh of her brother-in-law who sat in front of her. As he watched her delicate body shaking, he moved in closer, taking her in his arms.

"Shh Ruthie its okay," he whispered.

"No Kev it's not. No one knows what he's capable of. He grew up homeless. He's going to defend himself in anyway he can."

"Do you forget what I used to do little sis?" he asked. "I was a cop. One of the best in my division. Ask Sgt. Michaels. He'll tell you I took down anything and everything that ran from the law."

"Are you sure you're not just trying to make yourself look good?" she chuckled.

"Ruth," he said disappointedly. "When do I ever just say stuff to make myself look good?" She glared at him.

"Okay, okay so there was the old lady down by the casino who left the parking lot going 70 in a 50 zone…" he agreed. "Seriously, what was I supposed to do?"

"I'll tell you what you didn't have to do. You didn't have to rev the engine and burn rubber just to catch up," Ruthie said. "You're working for the law. You know, people who are supposed to set a good example for society," she said wiping her tear-stained cheeks.

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't jump out and race after on foot. She was in a _car_. You know those things that are on wheels and can go a million miles faster than someone who just happens to be running."

"That's why they give you sirens," she said.

"She was deaf! I had to practically scream at her when I finally got her to pull over."

"And that's why they flash pretty colors," she said with another eye roll. I'm pretty sure that if she saw them. How exactly did you get her to pull over anyway? I mean according to you she couldn't see or hear anything."

"Well she eventually saw me pull up behind her. It took her a heck of a long time though," he mumbled.

"Oh yeah because old people don't know what in the world they're doing," she said sarcastically.

"I never said that. I'm just saying she was one of my harder chases."

"Telling an old lady she was speeding was hard?" Ruthie snorted.

"Do you not remember me saying she was deaf?" he asked.

"I can't wait to see that on Cops," she laughed.

"Hey! Then we'll be rich and famous!" he exclaimed. "I don't think that show counts for your fifteen minutes of fame," she said.

"I could be known as the really hot cop who anyone-according to Lucy-would sleep with," he smirked.

"If you had any brains at all you'd turn them all down on the spot," Ruthie said.

"You know I would. As annoying as she can be sometimes Lucy's my other half Ruthie. I don't know what I'd do without her grouchiness," he said seriously.

"Good because the Camden army is about twenty people strong. As tough as you are we could all kick your butt into the next millennium if you did anything to hurt her," Ruthie said.

"Yeah I know."

"Don't tell me he's getting the speech again," Martin laughed. "Don't you think once is enough for us?"

"Shut it Martin," Ruthie growled playfully.

"Shutting. Although, if I don't, do I get to hear you growl again?" he whispered huskily in her ear. Almost instantly her face went red and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kevin gag.

"Keep talking and you'll see what _doesn't _happen tonight," Ruthie warned.

"Okay guys! Do I need to give you two love birds "the talk"?" Kevin asked. Both heads shot up and shook quickly. On their way up his forehead collided with her temple.

"Ow," she grimaced rubbing it gently.

"Sorry babe," he whispered massaging her sore spot tenderly.

"You two make me wanna hurl," Kevin grumbled. Ruthie and Martin quickly looked at each other sharing a smirk and high five.

"Yes!" they said together. "Our job here is done," they smiled. Ruthie saw Kevin shudder not so discreetly.

"Before you take her away Martin I've got a question."

"What?" she asked, taking Martin's hand in hers and starting subconscious circles on his knuckles.

"How much of a restraining order do we want?"

"The best you've got," Ruthie said.

"I'll talk to Sgt. Michaels about it today and see what we can do. Either way Ruth I can assure he isn't coming within three feet of you," Kevin assured.

"Thank you Kevin," she said giving him a tight hug.

"Anytime."

"Can I steal my girl back please?" Martin asked.

"Yeah, yeah I guess," Kevin mumbled. "Thanks Kevin, for everything," Martin said.

"Over my hot, sexy dead body will this family be torn apart," Kevin said determined.

"That would have sounded really sweet and sentimental had you not said "hot, sexy," Martin pointed out.

"That's how I roll," Kevin said with a smirk.

"Tell me again why this family puts up with you," Martin said with a sigh.

"I provide the fun. Where would everyone else's lives be without a dose of Kevin Kinkirk?"

"Probably just a little bit more sane than we are now," Ruthie said.

"Oh but where's the fun in that?" he frowned.

"What did you need Martin?" Ruthie asked facing him.

"Dr. Camden wanted to redress you," Martin said almost instantly regretting his word choice.

"Wait what? Matt wants to do what with you?"

"Redress the _wound _dummy," Ruthie said rolling her eyes.

"Well you have to be more specific," Kevin said.

"Can we go before we catch Stupid?" Ruthie asked.

"Sounds like a very good idea."

"HEY! It's not contagious! At least I don't think it is," he said slowly. Within seconds the two were gone, barreling up the stairs before something even more stupid was said.

"Now I just have to try and make myself useful," Kevin mumbled to himself. A smile graced his face when he saw Lucy hobble towards the kitchen sink.

"You know what would be really nice?" she asked to who he assumed to be her pregnant sisters.

"Cake," he heard the three chime. Quickly, panic set in. He'd never baked in his life. That job was usually Lucy's.

"Kevin!"

"Carlos!"

"Yes Luce?" Kevin asked meekly.

"Si me amor," Carlos asked carefully, coming up behind Kevin.

"We want cake and tea," Sarah told them sweetly. The two shared a desperate stare.

"Uh…" they said slowly. Kevin's eyes shifted when he saw Lucy taping her foot impatiently.

"Today would be nice," Lucy said bitterly.

"One second Luce," Kevin said. "How do you bake a cake?" Kevin whispered to Carlos. The Latino only shrugged giving him the same blank stare he had received. "It can't be that hard," Kevin reasoned.

"I'll work on the tea," Carlos said.

"Okay ready, break," Kevin said quietly clapping his hands once.

"This isn't a football game!" Mary said angrily.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Now get to it. We don't have all day. Your children are hungry!" Sarah growled.

"Why does Matt not have to suffer with us?" Carlos asked.

"He's undressing Ruthie in the bedroom," Kevin said.

"Wait what?" Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said," Kevin replied already starting on the cake by chucking a box of mix into a clean bowl.

"We'll be waiting out in the living room," Mary sighed. Absentmindedly the two nodded.

"Can you pass me the eggs bro?" Kevin asked. Carlos came up from behind with a couple of eggs and ran the tap for the tea. After about ten minutes both boys were done with their designated jobs.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Carlos asked.

"They make it look so hard," Kevin laughed. "Easiest thing I've done in my life," he added. Quickly, the exited the kitchen and went to go join the ladies on the couch.

"Hello senoritas!" Carlos greeted, smiling happily.

"That was fast," Mary commented.

"We know how to get a job done," Kevin said.

"Uh huh…" Lucy said carefully. As soon as the unsure reply left her lips, what sounded like a crash, sounded from the kitchen.

"What did you do?" Sarah asked.

"Nada," Carlos said unsure.

"At least we think," Kevin added.

"Why do I smell smoke?" Mary asked glaring at the two of them.

"Ah crap!" Kevin exclaimed running back into the kitchen. Carlos ran after him, slight concern building for the pop he heard as he left earlier. As they entered the kitchen they heard the smoke alarms start to go off. Almost at the same time a baby's cry was heard with a group shout.

"KEVIN, CARLOS! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"NOTHING!" they shouted back.

"Everyone, out now!"

"Daddy!" Savannah cried. Almost immediately Kevin swooped her up in his arms.

"Yes princess," he asked breathlessly.

"Where fire?" she asked clinging to her father.

"Daddy and Uncle Carlos were trying to make something for a snack and it caught on fire honey," Kevin said.

"We has to stop, dwop, a woll!" Savannah said seriously.

"No sweetie. That's for when your clothes catch on fire. Right now we just have to get out of the house." Just as quickly everyone piled out stepping onto the sidewalk. Having no idea what in the world was happening Aaron wailed as the group commotion continued.

"Shh buddy its okay. Daddy's got you," Martin whispered. "Shh go back to sleep," he said softly, settling the three of them down on the grass.

"He didn't even finish wrapping," Ruthie laughed. As if he had just heard them Matt ran up to them with a doctor's kit in hand.

"Okay, where were we before Kevin made a complete fool of himself?" Matt asked settling down beside them.

"We were wrapping," Ruthie said. Matt brought out his knee indicating for her to set it there.

"Tell me if I hit any sore spots," Matt said. She nodded weaving her hand with Martin's. Almost as soon as he started Ruthie gripped his hand growling slightly.

"Save that for the bedroom Roo," Martin chuckled. She whipped her head around and glared at him. Through that glare she could feel tears building. Martin's hand instantly went up to brush them away. "I'm sorry Ruth. You know I didn't mean it like that," he said quietly.

"It's not you. I just hurt everywhere," she sniffled.

"What can I do to help?"

"Just stay with me," she pleaded.

"I'm not moving," he promised. A few minutes later Matt had finished redressing the injury and had gone to join Sarah somewhere else in the yard. The sound of a fast approaching fire truck was heard. The whine of the sirens quickly startled Aaron awake, making him whimper quietly.

"Mama," he called, tears quickly pouring down his face. Martin silently handed him over without a word. Ruthie cuddled him to her almost instantly, rubbing his back in comfort.

"It's all good sweetie. That's just the really nice fireman who's going to put out the fire. I know they're loud."

"Hey Aaron. Check out the big truck!" Martin said trying to distract him. As soon as Ruthie directed his attention to said truck his eyes became fixed on the large red vehicle. His eyes were wide in wonder as he pointed to it speaking in a language only he knew.

'It's big, isn't it?" Ruthie asked. "Let's watch them put it out with the really big hoses," she suggested. From behind her she could hear Lucy jogging in their direction.

"Oh."

"My."

"God!" Lucy and Ruthie both alternated.

"What?" Kevin and Martin asked together. All the girls could do was point at the men jumping off the truck. No words left their mouths as they just gaped in aw.

"I missed something," Kevin said in his usual confusion.

"I think Luke just lost his place in first…" Ruthie said slowly.

"Which one?" Lucy asked.

"The big, tall, blond, really buff guy over by the hydrant," Ruthie said continuing to stare.

"I don't know. I'd go for the tall, dark handsome guy pulling out the ladder. Never mind I see what you mean. Oooh I like him…" Lucy said.

"Uh uh. He's mine!" Ruthie said.

"I think we're being replaced," Martin frowned.

"Hello. Lucy honey. Over here!" Lucy seemed to be dragged out her daze and reluctantly looked away from her fireman.

"Huh? Oh sorry Kev. Did you see how nicely built Mr. Hydrant over there was?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah…" he said jealously quickly crawling up every bone. _No dude chill. She chose you. She had your kids. It's no big deal. It's just a really well dressed fireman who just so happens to have really nice hair. Oh what am I saying! I'm not supposed to agree with her! She has your ring on her finger. No big deal._ As he looked down at the loop on his finger he sighed. Why was he making this such a big thing? He looked at girls all the time. She could window shop too. At the end of the day she'd be in his arms, not Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome.

"Ruthie. Ruthie honey. Hello!" Martin called loudly. Ruthie's head whipped around almost instantly.

"Huh?"

"I'm over here," Martin sighed.

"Oh sorry," she said with a gentle blush on her cheeks.

"I thought so," he smirked.

"You know I love you," she smiled. Martin nodded covering her lips with his in seconds.

"How do you do that man?" Kevin asked.

"Do what?" Martin asked.

"Be completely cool about your girl staring at other guys?"

"It's trust. You just have to pull them away slowly," he said.

"Wow," Kevin said.

"All about trust," Ruthie said playing with Martins hair as she sat in his lap. As she laid her head on his shoulder comfortably the blond came up to speak to them.

"Alright it looks like all the smoke has been cleared. We would advise you to not cook in that kitchen for a couple of days. Just to prevent having to come back. There could also be embers of the fire that was in there somewhere. We don't want a repeat of what just happened. Be very careful not to let those embers turn to a full fledged fires. There's also the worry of smoke inhalation. It would be highly advised to find a place to stay for a few days."

"Thank you," Lucy smiled widely.

"You're very welcome. Stay safe now," he smiled. As he walked away the two girls shared a dreamy look. Simultaneously the apocalypse made another appearance.

"AHHHHHHH."

"Ow my ears," Kevin whined. Martin was smart enough to see the look and had already disappeared onto the other side of the yard.

***

Simon had no idea how long he stood there for. All he knew was that at some point early that morning he came in to the cool white walled hospital room and headed directly for the nursery. His eyes had yet to leave the window that allowed him view of what would soon be his little boy. Very vaguely he could remember a couple of nurses telling him that he had been there long enough. One was even gracious enough to tell him he should go eat something. Of course he denied. He remembered mumbling a decline more than once. Eventually someone had just given him a chair to sit on.

His fingers ran along the layer of glass that separated them. From his end he could see the gentle rising and falling of his tiny chest. Feeling his legs fall asleep under him Simon sunk into the chair behind him. When the feeling returned he gently opened the swinging door. As soon as he walked through his ears were met with tiny cries.

"You finally decide to join us," one of the nurses smiled.

"I couldn't just watch anymore," Simon admitted.

"Very understandable. They have a way of drawing you in, don't they?" Simon nodded making a beeline for the tiny crate where his soon-to-be son laid. As if feeling someone standing over him Luke's eyes drifted open. "You're itching to hold him I see," the nurse chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?" Simon asked sheepishly. As he asked her this his eyes shifted to the incubator beside him.

"Kind of," she said. "It's perfectly normal though. Sit down before you fall over and I'll bring him to you," she said. Simon had half the mind to do it himself but then felt himself shifting from foot to foot uneasily.

"Maybe….I will…" he said carefully. He barely made his way to a near by rocking chair before falling back into it like a boulder.

"Someone looks tired," she laughed. "Hey, Lucas, look guess who's hear to see you?" the young nurse said smiling. All of Simon's muscles tensed as he saw her lift the delicate bundle. _She looks a little bit young to be working here. Does she even know what she's doing? Is she even holding him right? It should be __under __his head. She's not going to drop him; she's not going to…_ He felt himself sigh in relief when he felt her slip him into his waiting arms. Subconsciously he moved his large hands slowly along his tiny body. He felt even more grateful when he felt nothing out of place. _Why am I freaking out like this?_ Simon wondered. _His life lies in your hands _he realized. _Gee no pressure _he thought rolling his eyes subconsciously.

It was then that the night came back to him full force. Luke was his. Or at least he soon would be. It wasn't thoroughly discussed but from the way she acted last night he knew how things would go. It would be a miracle if she even looked at him while he signed the dotted line. The line that once signed, would guarantee him fatherhood. Here he made a choice. In his heart he knew he had made the right one. Now that the thought about it, he had no idea what he was going to do. Did he even know how to be a father? What if he screwed up? Would his child hate him forever? Maybe he shouldn't. Out of the corner of his eye Simon saw Luke's eyes open carefully. He felt a small smile crawl to his lips as he blinked blearily.

"Good morning," he cooed quietly. Simon chuckled when he saw his ears perk in the direction of his voice. "How are you today? Are you being good for all the pretty nurses?"

"He's been a perfect angel," the one who Simon now realized was named Rachel by the name on her tag said with a slight tinge to her cheeks. "This is the first time he's woken all day," she continued. Simon felt his heart warm at the little piece of information.

"Well don't I feel special?" he chuckled.

"Well being a daddy's a very special job," Rachel pointed out. Simon could only nod. Luke's hands squirmed from inside his cocoon taking in Simon's much larger finger. It amazed him how different in size the two were.

"I guess there's no denying it now, is there?" he whispered. "I'm your daddy," he smiled. "I'm gonna need your help little man. I have no idea what I'm doing," he admitted. "I'm going to learn though. With time I'll be the best dad you could ask for. You just have to wait for me to get there. You think you can do that for me?" he asked. Above him he could feel someone standing over them. Looking up he saw Rachel smiling at him.

"This is the best part of my job,' she said. "Watching a father interact with his child just warms my heart. He'll definitely be missed around here. He was one of the quiet ones," she chuckled. With Rose and Umberto as parents Simon somehow doubted that.

"Guess what? We're going home today," he told Luke smiling widely. "Let's go see how Mom's doing," he suggested.

"I think you're going to have to make that trip on your own sweets. We still have to unplug him." He felt his heart sink just a little at the idea of having to give him back. Reluctantly, he did so.

"I'll be back soon," he whispered giving him a ghost of a kiss on his forehead. As the door swung back behind him he found his way to Rose's hospital room. He rolled his eyes when he saw her sitting up in bed painting a fresh coat of paint on her fingernails. For a second he wanted to ask her where she had gotten it but stopped himself. "How are feeling?" he asked.

"Cooped up," she said. "I just want to get out of here," she sighed.

"I went in and saw him today," he said.

"That's nice," Rose said distractedly.

"They tell me he's doing really well. Surprisingly he's one of the quietest ones of the bunch," he added.

"Good," she mumbled blowing on her freshly painted nail. At her demeanor Simon wanted nothing more than to strangle her. What kind of mother pays no attention to the wellbeing of their just born child?

"_Good. _ Is that really all you have to say?"

"What else is there? You told me he's doing okay and that's a good thing."

"Gee, I don't know. Don't you want details or something?"

"Not really," she said.

"Unbelievable. Have you even gone in to see him?" he asked.

"Nope," she said popping the 'p".

"Why?" he asked even though he more than likely knew the answer.

"He's not my worry anymore. He's yours," she said.

"Mine?"

"Yeah. You were the one all for adopting him. He's not my concern."

"Not your concern? Do the hours of labor not cross your mind at all? All that hard work to bring him in and you won't even go and see what you've accomplished?"

"I don't see the point. I'm not the one taking him home. By the way, I hope you know what you signed up for," she said.

"Luke's life isn't some subscription to a magazine Rose!"

"Oh look, you've already named him. Has a nice ring to it," she told him.

"He's a person Rose. Just like you and me he's a living, breathing individual," he snapped.

"And it's all thanks to you. You should be very proud of yourself."

"I am. I have no idea what I'm doing but at least I'm willing to try my hardest to make sure he comes out okay. Sadly, I can't say the same for you."

"Well have fun with that. Don't come crawling back to me when the late night feedings and changing becomes too much for you."

"I'm sticking it out. Like any parent I'm in for the long haul. Apparently your parents weren't that dedicated," he said.

"I can't wait to say I told you so," she laughed.

"Those words are going to die on your lips. You're never going to have to say them. I promise you that," he said.

"Wow. The first promise you ever made me in actual sincerity. Too bad it's to the kid," she said.

"The kid has a name Rose," he growled.

"Oh right I'm sorry Luke then. It's a promise to Luke," she shot back. The name felt like poison on her tongue.

"One of the many to come," he said.

"Of course," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm gonna go see _my _son now. Not that it's any of your 'concern'. I just thought I'd let you know. We might not be back. I think we'll head straight home from here. I'll have my lawyer drop the papers by later today. If you need anything though, let me know," Simon said.

"I'm not going to need anything from you," she scoffed.

"You never know Rose, you never know," he said. With that he walked out the door not even bothering a backward glance. He felt a slight spring to his step as he got closer to the nursery. He was a father. Simon Camden was a father.

As he made his way back to the nursery he found himself bouncing on his heals. Again his eyes zeroed in on the one particular baby clad in a blue cap and blanket. Feeling a slight pull he again went through that swinging door. It wasn't that exact door that had him fearing for his life barely 24 hours ago. That room held a completely different meaning. All the same, the dread that filled him was now washed away. He could now make it through with a smile on his face. Looking on at all the brand new lives he didn't know where any of them would be going. Hopefully though, just like the boy he had saved, the little ones that had come into this world would go on to do something great. Hopefully, they would go home to loving families who loved them with everything they had. He hoped that they would be offered everything that they needed and wanted. Simon was brought out of his inner monologue when he heard shuffled footsteps behind him.

"I think someone's ready to go home," he saw Rachel smile. Simon whipped his head around in a slight daze. As she laid his tiny, compact body in his arms the weight of him was yet another reminder of the job he had elected to take on. It not only resembled a person but a responsibility. A responsibility, that with the help of his family he would fulfill.

"I don't think I'm the only one ready to see him get settled in," he said.

"Oh yes, I'm sure Mom's almost as desperate if not more so than you to get him home," she chuckled. Simon had to bite his tongue from keeping the loud laugh that wanted so badly to surface inside. _Yeah she's desperate all right. But it isn't to take him home _he thought. Instead of replying in anyway to avoid the 20 questions he stayed silent. His focus now, on the little boy in his arms.

"Thank you so much," he told her. "I would shake your hand but…"

"You've kind of got your hands full," she laughed.

"Exactly," he smiled.

"Good luck. It's going to be like that for at least the next eighteen years," she reminded him.

"As I've been told," he said.

"Parenting; one of the most challenging but rewarding gifts offered to you."

"That it is. Lucky me, I get to experience it first hand. I just hope I do it well," he said.

"I'm sure you will. It's one of the few projects that don't come with an instruction manual. You write your own as you go. There are dozens of different styles. Do it the way it works for you. In time things will just come naturally."

"And if all else fails I'll just borrow my parents' version," he joked.

"If that's what works for you then go for it," she said.

"There will defiantly be a lot of help. Being dead center in a group of seven does have its advantages."

"They do say it takes a village to raise a child," she laughed.

"I can see now that they might actually be right. I'm kind of glad I got to experience both."

"You got the joy of being both an older and younger brother. That might really help you later."

"I'm sure it will. Thank you again for everything," he said.

"It's been a pleasure. You be good now," she cooed to Luke who was just waking again. "Come back and visit."

"We will," he said walking back out. As they walked into the waiting area Simon felt Luke nuzzle into him. "I think we'll sit and wait for Grandpa. What do you think?" He knew the question was completely lost to the little boy but for some reason that didn't bother him. As he'd learned with Aaron just a couple of days back, talking to someone who you knew wouldn't answer you had a comfort to it. There was a time when he looked at adults gushing over the little people who couldn't speak a word and thought they were absolutely nuts. Now he understood what the feeling was. If he was to be just like them and be criticized for essentially talking to himself the so be it. "Lets call him and see," he suggested. Holding the phone to his shoulder he waited for the two rings before Eric picked up.

"Hello this Reverend Camden."

"Hey Dad its Simon," he replied.

"Oh hi Simon. Is everything okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah everything's great. We were just wondering when you'd get here," he said.

"I'm actually pulling into the parking lot right now. I should be there in a couple of minutes."

"Dad, what have I told you about being on your phone while driving," he reprimanded jokingly.

"Now you just sound like your mother. I usually expect that from your sisters," he laughed.

"I have been living at home _way _too long," he grumbled. Eric only laughed.

"I'll be in soon," he said.

"Did you get the papers? I left them on the office desk this morning."

"Yes."

"Good. I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"I'm sure you do," Eric said. "Now are we sure Rose wants to go through with this?"

"Dad she practically shoved him out the door the minute he breathed oxygen," he mumbled.

"This could be just her insecurity talking," he said.

"I thought I was the future shrink," he chuckled.

"It doesn't take a professional to read into it son," he pointed out.

"You can ask her if you want. I'm sure you'll just get the eye roll like I did a few minutes ago."

"Just to be sure."

"Okay, whatever," Simon said with an eye roll of his own.

"Now, don't be rolling your eyes at me Simon. I'm still your father."

"Me, eye rolling, never!"

"Uh huh," he said. "How come I can see it right now?" he laughed. Simon looked up to see Eric standing right over him.

"Uh, really good vision?" he asked carefully.

"Simon I'm starting to need a prescription to read my sermons. It isn't the supposed really good vision."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Can we please get this over with?"

"Are you sure you're up for this? Taking on a child is a really big responsibility," he pointed out.

"I don't think I've been more ready for anything in a while," Simon said.

"Alright then, let's go," he said following his son to Rose's room. Once there he knocked on the door lightly. "Rose, can we come in?" he called quietly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be back," she said bitterly. Her tone told them she was less than happy to have visitors.

"Dad wanted to come back and make sure this is what you wanted," Simon said.

"Well I'm not taking care of the brat. Unlike you I actually have something better to do with my life," she said. Eric raised his brow in surprise but said nothing knowing that they would get an answer like this one. Simon opened his mouth but quickly closed it again not trusting the words that would leave his mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least hold him?" Simon asked.

"I've already said no. Not only that but he'd ruin my perfectly done nails," he said with a glare.

"Dad, please just give me the papers," he said impatiently. Eric nodded making a momentary trade. Taking the sleeping boy in his arms he watched as his son took on what could possibly be his biggest task yet. As he signed the last page he raised his head with a smile. Setting the pen down, he took Luke back with a grin. "Lucas Michael Camden," he whispered.

"Perfect," Eric agreed.

"Let's go home little guy," he said softly.

"Just go already. Before by some miracle I change my mind," she grumbled.

"Yeah right," Simon laughed.

***

After what seemed like forever they had finally gotten the "all clear" to go back in and collect what they could from the house. After retrieving the necessities Martin and Ruthie made it out and spilled the contents onto the open grass.

"Great, now what do we do?" she asked sighing heavily. Martin closed his eyes in frustration when he noticed Kevin was about to make a suggestion.

"No Kevin, please don't say it. I think you've done enough."

"What? I was just going to suggest something. But you know, since you two don't want to hear my genius plan then I'll just keep it to myself," he sighed.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure part of that "genius plan" involved finding a way to have us exiled for who knows how long," Ruthie said.

"Well that wasn't even supposed to happen!"

"And somehow it did," they both said glaring at him.

"Can you two get any creepier?" he asked with a shudder. At that very moment the team glare was accompanied by a simultaneous growl. "Okay then. Apparently you can," he said.

"Okay Sparky. Tell us your plan before we decide to change our minds," Ruthie said.

"Wait I thought Sparky was supposed to get rid of fires," he said confused. "Or is that Smokey? I can never remember," he added.

"You have one minute," Martin told him.

"Okay, okay. I was thinking that…"

"That what?" Ruthie asked.

"Crap I just lost my amazing idea," he said.

"If you forgot it that quickly then chances are it wasn't that amazing in the first place," Martin said.

"HEY!" Kevin said feeling slightly rejected.

"What?"

"That's offensive," he said.

"Yeah well…" Martin said.

"Well what? I can have some pretty decent ideas," he said defensively.

"The fire was obviously was not your brightest," Ruthie mumbled.

"It wasn't a fire. It was just smoke."

"The big red fire truck still came."

"So cool!" Kevin said. "I seriously should have become a fireman," he said slightly disappointed.

"If you wanted it so badly why in the world did you become a cop?" Martin asked.

"Every little boy wants to save the world from bad guys. Have you not seen Bat or Superman?"

"Oooh," Lucy said dreamily. "Am I the only one who thinks he'd look amazing in tights?" she asked.

"Yes!" Martin and Ruthie both replied with a shudder.

"As much as I love you Luce I really don't wanna see him in tights. That's just…"

"Disturbing on so many levels?" Ruthie asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Martin said.

"Okay so before I distract myself even further Sarah, Matt, Kevin, and I have decided that we'll split the load," Lucy said.

"Jee you make us sound like some kind of cargo," Ruthie mumbled.

"I knew there was a reason I came out here. In my defense they were distracting me with insults!" Kevin said.

"Every family has their insult project. Consider yourself lucky," Martin said.

"I think I'm going to be getting even luckier tonight…" As he said this the back of his head was met with Lucy's palm. "Ow!" he whined.

"Little ears not even two feet from you!" Lucy said through her teeth.

"Its not like he understands what we're saying," he mumbled.

"One day he will. Uncle Kevin doesn't have a filter," Martin pointed out.

"I do too!"

"No you don't," the three shot back.

"Okay so maybe it's broken…"

"Never to be fixed again," Ruthie sighed.

"It can too!"

"He never learns does he?" Martin asked.

"Nope."

"Another reason you aren't giving her the sex talk," Lucy said.

"Please don't remind me."

"You got about ten years," Martin said.

"Still too soon," he mumbled. Just then Ruthie felt herself jump a little at the vibrating phone in her pocket.

"What?" Martin asked concerned.

"Phone," she said reaching for it. She smiled when she saw Martin visibly relax. The smile only grew wider as she read the incoming text. "Skywalker's almost home," she said.

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

"Star Wars?" Martin said.

"Luke Skywalker's coming here? To our house?"

"Why do we even try?" Martin asked.

"We keep hoping that one day he'll get it," Ruthie said.

"Does he ever?"

"No," Lucy said with a shake of her head.

"If Skywalker ain't coming then who else is there?" he asked.

"Luke," the three replied.

"Oh," Kevin said finally realizing the joke. "Why couldn't you just say that?" he asked.

"Watching you try—"

"…and fail miserably at figuring stuff out is so much more fun," Ruthie finished.

"Love you guys too," he mumbled.

"Oh come on. If we didn't make fun of you like that then that means we didn't like you."

"You guys must _really _like me then. I swear this happens almost every day."

"You're so easy to mess with," Martin said.

"In all seriousness though, how long?" Lucy asked.

"He says about five minutes," Ruthie answered.

"Yay!" Lucy squealed.

"OW! MY EARS LUCE!" Kevin whined.

"Sorry," she giggled. After her quick apology she heard Aaron start a quiet whimper.

"Thanks Lucy," Martin mumbled.

"Oops."

"See? I'm not the only one that causes problems!" Kevin said.

"You're right," Martin agreed.

"You just seem to cause most of them," Ruthie said.

"So much love tonight," he mumbled.

"Shh buddy everything's okay," Martin whispered rubbing his belly. "Auntie Lucy's just excited," he said smiling.

"I'm sorry big guy," she apologized.

"Okay new rule. The one who wakes him puts him back to sleep," Ruthie said.

"Yeah I like that rule," Martin agreed.

"Kevin's gonna be doing this a lot," Ruthie said.

"Oooh yay," Lucy said taking Aaron from Martin. "What do you say we go home and get comfy Aaron? We might even read a story."

"You might wanna go get Savvy too. She loves story time," Kevin said.

"Lately she wants Daddy to tuck her in. I think you guys need some one on one time," Lucy said. "Tonight its Auntie Lucy and Aaron time," she said.

"Just as long as she doesn't make me read Dr. Seuss again."

"I don't know about that. Green Eggs and Ham has become a favorite. You and I both know that with you she gets her way eventually," Lucy pointed out.

"Great," he mumbled.

"You two go ahead. We'll wait up and meet you," Ruthie chuckled. Lucy nodded already hobbling next door.

"I'll go get my charge for the night," Kevin said

"Wait!" Ruthie and Martin called jogging towards Lucy.

"Sorry I'm just a little excited," she said. "I think someone wants to say goodnight first," she said as she held a squirming Aaron out to Martin.

"Good night bud," he whispered kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Daddy loves you." Ruthie took him from Martin. She chuckled when she saw his eyes were already half closed.

"Long morning huh sweetheart?" she asked. "You, be good now okay? Please don't give Auntie any problems," she told him. Aaron sighed quietly, not faltering on what had become their own little routine. "We'll be there soon okay? Mama loves you," she whispered dropping a light kiss on his forehead as she gently released his small hand and offering him to Lucy again.

After they had been gone for about a minute Ruthie looked up to see Simon almost floating over to them.

"You okay Simon," Ruthie chuckled. He could only nod as he made his way toward the house.

"I wouldn't go in there dude," Martin said gently directing him toward the Kinkirk house.

"Why?"

"Kevin tried cooking…" Ruthie informed him.

"How long are we exiled for?" he asked.

"I don't know but for the time being Kevin and Lucy were gracious enough to put up with us," Ruthie told him.

"All of us?" he asked uncertainly.

"No just the ones with kids."

"Lucky me," he grumbled.

"It wont be that bad…I hope," Martin said trying to sound comforting. The uneasiness in his voice though rang otherwise.

"Why didn't he become a fireman?" Simon asked.

"He wanted to 'fight the bad guys'."

"His words, not ours," Ruthie said.

"Does he ever grow up?" he asked.

"Nope," Martin and Ruthie both chimed.

"Where was Lucy's head the day she said 'I do?'" Simon asked.

"I honestly don't know. Love clouded her judgment I guess," Martin said.

"It must a heck of a fogy day in Lucyville then. By the time the skies cleared she'd already signed the papers."

"Either that or she just really, really loves him," Ruthie said.

"For someone with zero patience she found a heck of a lot to put up with Kevin," Simon said.

"He kinda fits our whacked out puzzle though," she said.

"He's the really weird center piece. You know the one that has the funky shape but leaves a whole when taken out?"

"Yup. No matter how annoying he still completes this family," Martin said.

"When did we ever get so deep?" Ruthie asked.

"I really don't know," Simon said.

"I blame parenthood," Martin said.

"It's only logical explanation," he agreed.

"When is anything in the Camden puzzle ever logical?" Martin asked.

"Hardly ever," Ruthie agreed.

"There's a first time—"

"…for everything yeah we know," Simon sighed.

***

That night the Matt and Sarah had offered their house for the usual family dinner that had lately become more frequent. Even though it wasn't her own home, Annie set to work with her usual role in family meals. The women were working together in Matt and Sarah's much smaller kitchen, leaving the men to child care. Being of the male species, by habit they had gone to the game room on the second floor.

"Why do we always get stuck with the kids?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. It might have something to do with them having to go through the birthing process or something," Matt suggested.

"Coming from the doctor, that makes no sense," Kevin said.

"What exactly does the birthing process have to do with leaving the guys to look after the kids?" Simon asked.

"Think about it. Women spend nine months of their lives at a time caring for another life inside of them. Dads are also statistically the "fun" parent. When the opportunity arises men are left in charge," Matt said.

"Not really. Charlie gets away with a lot. Most of it's because Mary says he can," Carlos said.

"Maybe there is no real explanation," Kevin said. His ears perked when he heard Savannah's distinct cry as she barreled through the patio door.

"Daddy!" she sobbed hobbling into the living room.

"Yes baby! What's wrong?" he asked closing the space between them in gathering her closely to him.

"I falled!" she cried. Kevin snuggled her tightly while taking her in his lap. The little girl sniffled, finding a safe haven in her daddy's arms.

"Shh princess it's okay," he whispered. "Now take a couple of big deep breaths and tell me what happened," he instructed.

"Charlie and me was playin' tag and he was runnin' after me. When he got close I runned away like I was 'upposed to 'cause in tag you has to run so the other people don't get you," she said between sniffles.

"Uh huh," Kevin followed. "Did you run too fast?"

"Yeah," she sniffled.

"Where did you fall honey?" Matt asked gently.

"On the sidewalk," she told him.

"Can I see?" he asked. She nodded sticking her leg out onto his lap. They were all met with the bloody image of a very well scrapped knee.

"Oooh you took a nasty spill didn't you munchkin?" Simon observed. She nodded and quickly looked away.

"We'll get this cleaned up and put a nice big Band-Aid on it okay?" Matt said tenderly.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know," Kevin whispered. Carlos' face suddenly brightened at the idea that struck him.

"Hey Savannah would you like to wear the big silly hat your dad had on the other night?" Her face instantly brightened as she giggled.

"It looks silly!" she said.

"It's a lot of fun though," Kevin said. She nodded excitedly at the idea.

"I'll go get the over-sized hat," Simon said. "Hopefully Luke will still be asleep when I get back. If not then decide amongst yourselves who gets the feeding," he added. The group nodded as Simon made the trip back to the currently abandoned house. The minute the door slid closed Luke had decided that now would be the perfect time to wake up.

"Interesting how this happens just five seconds after he leaves," Matt thought.

"It could be some kind of instinct. I don't know," Carlos said.

"He's two days old," Kevin said.

"You'd be surprised how fast kids learn these days," Carlos said.

"So who's it going to be?"

"Martin hasn't really made himself useful in a while," Matt said returning with a first aid kit.

"He's been watching the grill. Technically he has been making himself useful," Kevin said.

"Hey Martin!" Matt hollered.

"What?" he shouted back.

"Can you get that?" he asked.

"Sure. Someone just please watch the grill. The last thing we need is another accident," he said.

"Thanks," Kevin said sarcastically. "Nice to see the level of trust you all have in me." Martin just smirked making his way upstairs. He was thankful to see that only one of them was awake. Aaron was awake but entertaining himself. When Martin walked through the already built nursery Aaron smiled.

"Hey big guy. Just hang out for a few minutes while I check on Luke here, okay?" Martin was glad to see that he seemed to make no objection as he walked away. "Hi Lucas. How's it going?" he asked as he gently lifted him from the small basinet on the opposite side of the room. Feeling a little bit of movement his tiny eyes opened, falling on Martin. A tiny squeak came from his 'o' shaped lips. Gently, he ran his larger hand along his cheek. "Shh it's okay. I know you don't know me yet. Uncle Martin's going to take good care of you though. Your dad's kind of busy right now and I'm the lucky one," he smiled. "Let's just see how we're doing here, okay?" Carefully he laid him out on the yet to be used changing table. He smiled when he noticed that Luke's eyes were closed again. "You're an easy one," he chuckled. "Are we going to eat little Skywalker?" he asked softly. Hearing the gentle tone he sleepily opened them again. "I'll take that as a yes. Now where did he put…? Ah here we go," he said pulling out a premade bottle.

Settling down in the rocking chair Martin held the already warmed (currently surrounded by heating pads courtesy of the hospital) bottle to his lips. "You're a hungry boy aren't you? You'll fit in perfectly," he chuckled.

"I'm sure he will," Ruthie laughed.

"Ma-ma!" Aaron squealed.

"Hi sweetie. How's my big boy?" she asked picking him up. Aaron laid his head down happily, lazily playing with a curl in her hair.

"He's been really quiet," Martin said.

"Isn't he always?" she pointed out.

"I guess. He hasn't said a word since I got in here though. It's kind of surprising."

"You would think he'd put up a fight for a piece of you," she said.

"You do know that would only happen if it was you, right?" Martin asked.

"Not necessarily. Maybe he's just learning to keep himself busy. As long as he's not hurting himself or anyone else he realizes that he doesn't need us around the clock," she defended.

"I still say it was because it was me and not you," he grumbled.

"You really have to give yourself more credit than that Martin. Aaron loves you just as much as he did before," she said rubbing his shoulder.

"He said your name first," he frowned.

"No, he didn't," she smiled.

"Yes he did," Martin shot back.

"No hon he said 'Mama'. He didn't actually say 'Ruthie'. I don't know about you but that's not exactly the easiest name to say. At least for someone who's just learning to talk anyway," she said.

"Same thing," he mumbled.

"Give him time. He'll say it eventually. There will come a time when you want him to go back to being non verbal."

"Sure. Whatever you say," he whispered dropping his head.

"Are we a little bit jealous?" she whispered.

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "Its not so much that he won't say it. It's the idea that he doesn't even notice I'm in the room."

"Oh I'm sure he does," she smiled. "You love your daddy don't you buddy?" she asked turning to Aaron. A wide smile spread across his face as his eyes shifted to Martin. His voice came out strained as he reached for him. "I'll trade you," she said. Martin nodded as the shine that dimmed brightened again.

"Why is it that I always have to fight for snuggle time?" he asked him playfully. Aaron didn't reply but continued to nuzzle into him.

"See? There's no need to be jealous," Ruthie said. "You don't have to fight for it either. Not to mention that if it doesn't happen all the time the few you get mean a lot more. He cuddles with me every chance he gets. As much as I love every one of them it's routine. It's not out of the ordinary. For you, when he does make the choice you'll enjoy it just a little bit more," she said.

"It just makes me feel like you're doing everything. It's not fair to you," he said.

"I enjoy every piece of it Martin. Parenting isn't just a job. It's also a privilege. There's the good and the bad. Most of the bad are out-weighed by the rewards."

"You just sounded three times your age," he laughed.

"I guess I did. It's true though. I haven't even had my own yet and God has blessed me with the choice of a practice run," she giggled.

"It's not really practice," he pointed out.

"Also very true," she smiled.

"I mean sure, by law he isn't. Not yet anyway."

"I don't need papers," she whispered. "I'm saving trees for now. You know, help global warming and what not," she laughed.

"You were always very cautious," he agreed. "Would you like to at some point though, actually legalize it?"

"Should we even be talking about this? She could still be out there. Sandy could very well come back," she whispered.

"Chances of that are like one in a hundred," he said.

"It still could happen," she said.

"I won't let her take him away from you. That is, if the miracle of the century does actually happen. It's not fair to either of you," he whispered.

"As much as I try to hide it I can't help thinking that at some point I could just get too happy, that things could just be too perfect. One day it could all just come crashing down around me," she admitted quietly. Tenderly, Martin wiped a falling tear.

"Nothing's going to crash," he whispered. "I promise I won't let anything come down," he said hugging her to him. "You deserve every bit of this Ruth. Every single gift, every single blessing, you've earned. He's not going to take that away from you," he said softly.

"I keep thinking that this is all just a dream. That one day I'll just wake up and everything I thought I had will disappear."

"It's not a dream baby. If it is then the whole world's asleep," he chuckled.

"I can't lose you," she whispered. "Not again," she sniffed.

"You're really weepy lately. What is it, your time of the month?" he asked jokingly. He was surprised to see her nod. "Oh," he said. "You have to calm down though Roo. Everything is going to be fine. I promise. I signed that contract years ago. I'm not tearing it up. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I did. I need you Ruthie. You're my other piece. My puzzle doesn't work with anyone else. Don't make me force the pieces together. We both know that doing that just doesn't work. The end product just looks really bad. Not to mention it could fall apart at any second."

"We do fit, don't we?" she smiled.

"Yeah we do. My heart is yours Ruthie. I'm not taking it back. Keep it safe for me."

"Only if you promise, to do the same for me. I kind of threw away the receipt," she giggled.

"There's that smile," he said kissing her lips gently.

"Dinner!" Matt hollered.

"Shh!" Ruthie hissed.

"Sorry!" he whispered back. "Now get your butts down here before we leave you two with nothing."

"Coming," they replied.

***

As the Camden/Kinkirk house fell silent Ruthie and Martin both sighed heavily. Almost by habit they formed themselves around each other leaving almost no space between them.

"This has become my favorite part," Ruthie whispered.

"Mine too," Martin agreed. "It's a comfort I've kind of grown used to. It's kind of nice to know that after everything good or bad that happens—"

"—that at least one thing stays the same," she whispered drawing light figures on his bare chest with her finger. Her pointer froze when it wondered down to his very visible six pack.

"What?" he smirked.

"Maybe I should just…stop," she said slowly.

"You don't have to. It's actually really relaxing," he said.

"You just want to keep tempting me," she mumbled.

"No," he denied innocently.

"Yes. You know I can't resist you," she whined kissing his very defined arm.

"Just a little bit longer," he promised.

"How much longer?"

"I don't know," he said.

"Argh. It's been four years!"

"I know. Trust me if I could I'd do it right here, right now but I can't."

"Stupid morals," she mumbled. Ruthie could not be more grateful then right at that very minute for the distraction of Aaron's whimper. "I'll get him," she groaned.

"Are you going to be okay?" Martin asked. "Is your leg still bothering you?"

"It's still sore but I'm trying to put some weight on it to start using it again.

"You sure you don't want me to take this one?" Ruthie shook her head beginning to hobble towards the door. Soon she felt herself beginning to shake and sway uneasily. Seeing this Martin came up grabbing her from behind. "Go back to bed," he demanded gently.

"Maybe you should…"

"Yeah maybe I should. Go lay down. I'll be back in a minute," he said kissing her hair and jogging toward the nursery. As he got closer he was met with a bleary eyed Simon.

"How do you do it?" he asked with a yawn.

"A heck of a lot of patience," Martin said.

"I've been up every four hours on the dot."

"Great timing on his part," Martin chuckled. "Aaron was up every two. Depending on the night he's moved on to every six to eight."

"At least you have someone to alternate with," he said.

"You're not doing this alone Simon. Just let us know when you need the help. One person can't do it by himself. Why do you think I had Ruthie over almost every night?"

"I used to think it was just to sneak in some alone time," he said.

"We did that when we could. The real reason was that I needed help. I wasn't afraid to admit it. What surprised me though is how willing she was. After everything I put her through she was still my shoulder to lean on."

"Ruthie has a really big forgiving heart. When she cares that much for someone she's not going to let go that easily. She's not going to leave you even when it hurts her. She's very selfless in that way."

"I don't know how I ever got to be so deserving," Martin whispered.

"There are times I ask myself the same question. What made you so special that she'd be willing to break every time you walked into the room? What made you important enough to still love so deeply even though she knew how much pain you put her through?"

"Love. That's the only reason I can come up with. I'm not going to look a second chance in the face. I got it for a reason and there's no way I'm screwing it up," he said.

"Good choice," Simon replied.

"I couldn't do that to either of us. I couldn't do that to Aaron. I seriously don't know where we'd be without your sister Simon. I really don't."

"If you think about it she's kind of our glue. The one person that holds us all together. The one piece that no one in this family could lose," Simon said.

"The strongest I've ever seen," Martin said reaching to take a very awake Aaron to him. "Your mama's a tough one, isn't she?" he whispered. He cooed quietly, dropping his head on Martin's shoulder.

"I don't know how she could give this up," Simon said softly.

"Who?"

"Both," he said.

"It's a choice they'll just have to live with. As disappointed as I am I wouldn't go back. Your sister's a great mother to my son. I'm sure that in time you'll find your groove. You have amazing potential as a father Simon," Martin told him.

"I just hope I'm good enough," he said.

"No parent is perfect. We're human which gives us an unwritten right to make mistakes. The only thing we can do is learn how to fix them."

"Thanks Martin."

"No problem. Let us know when we can help, alright?"

"Maybe we'll right up an "On Call" schedule. That way we'll all get decent sleep at least twice a week," he chuckled.

"We'll see what works for us," he said as he heard Aaron's even breaths next to his ear. "Right now I have a nice warm bed to get back to. You should probably do the same. The best way to sleep is when he does."

"I think I'm going to do that. Right now I'll just lay right…" Simon didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before he joined Luke in sleep in the rocking chair.

"Good night little Skywalker," Martin whispered before returning to his room.

***

The perfectly silent house was interrupted by a pounding at the door. Ruthie's eyes shot open when she heard a not so happy Lucy had answered. Throwing the pillow over her head did little to block out the sound.

"Is Ruthie here? I tried the house but it's under police tape. I thought that maybe she'd be here," she heard a voice that had become all too familiar to her tell her sister. Groggily she rose looking over to see that Aaron, who had joined them at some hour of the night, was now fully awake.

"Why don't we let Daddy sleep, huh? I don't know about you but to me it looks like he could sleep for the next ten years," she laughed. Aaron gave a full belly laugh in agreement. "Shh not so loud honey. He's sleeping, remember?"

"No I'm not," Martin mumbled.

"Well you were."

"You should know by now that I don't sleep much longer than you do anymore," he pointed out.

"True. Not that you've tried," she said.

"Oh trust me. I've tried. I've tried and still continue to fail," he said rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fist.

"Okay Sleepy let's head out before Lucy tears her guest to smithereens," she laughed.

"Who would be here at…7am?"

"I don't know," she lied. She knew fully well who it was. If she told him Martin would make her stay. The last thing she needed was a mountain of problems for her pregnant sister.

"Well since my teddy bear decided to be up at this ridiculous hour I guess we should go find out," he groaned.

"Okay let's go then before Lucy decides to sue whoever the unfortunate soul is."

"Sadly, I can see her doing that," Martin said.

"It's Lucy. What else would she do?" she laughed.

"The fact that Kevin has a licensed weapon probably doesn't help," he said.

"My thoughts exactly." So reluctantly Martin shuffled out behind her. Today he kept extra close to be sure that they didn't get a repeat of the night before.

"Kevin, get out here!" Lucy hollered.

"Uh oh. She's calling Kevin. This can't be good. _Oh you have no idea _Ruthie thought.

"Do I need my gun?"

"More than likely!" Kevin barreled out of bed holding his gun out in front of him. Lucy looked up behind her when she saw T-Bone's eyes rolling. _Now is __**not **__the time to admire his bare chest! _Lucy thought to herself.

"Get out of my house!" Kevin barked.

"Not before I talk to Ruthie," he said determined.

"Step off my property or I shoot," Kevin said harshly.

"You're not going out there!" Martin whispered just as harshly.

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"He's not going to leave if I don't at least talk to him. She's pregnant Martin!"

"Kevin's got the weapon!"

"Which shoots bullets. Those bullets make noise. It's going to wake the kids. Do you really want people as young as five exposed to that?" she asked.

"No but I still don't want you near him."

"I'm a big girl. I'll have Kevin right behind me if something happens."

"Okay," Martin said dejected.

"Thank you," she said pecking him on the lips.

"But if he touches you…"

"You'll kick his ass, I know," she said.

"Watch your language," he smirked.

"Sorry." Slowly she came up behind Kevin. "T-Bone what do you want now?" she asked angrily.

"To talk."

"So talk," she said crossing her arms.

"Alone," he said eyeing Kevin who still held the gun up and ready.

"Sorry bucko, not going to happen."

"Kevin, drop the gun," Ruthie said taking his arm gently.

"Are you nuts?"

"Drop the gun," she said. Slowly he laid it by his feet, a hard look still carved in his features."

"Are you crazy?" Lucy shrieked.

"Talk. You have two minutes. Once those two minutes are up Kevin can do what he wants with you."

"And I can't do that now because…?"

"One minute," Ruthie said. Again as he had done earlier T-Bone dropped to his knees. This time however, he said nothing. He simply held open the velvet box that before had stayed closed. All four on lookers found their mouths on the floor.

"Marry me."

"You really _are_ crazy. There's no way in hell I'm marrying you," she laughed. Getting up off his knee he advanced towards her.

"Please," he said pleadingly.

"Uh let me think about that for a minute. NO."

"Just try it on," he said.

"How many times do I have to say it?"

"Just to see how it looks. It's the least you could do."

"Lucy be a dear and get my cuffs," Kevin said not breaking the stare he had on a very insistent T-Bone. After a few minutes T-Bone saw his opening when he noticed Kevin turn around to watch his wife for a second.

"Try. It. On," he growled. Ruthie's eyes widened as she realized that he wasn't asking anymore. Instead he was putting it on himself. As he placed it on he held her wrist in a tight grip as she tried to fight him off.

"Don't touch me," she growled.

"I'll do with you whatever the hell I please," he said quietly, taking her hand and forcing on the piece of jewelry. She could feel tears beginning to gather in her eyes as she felt her wrist being crushed. "There we go baby. It wasn't that hard was it?" he asked menacingly. She stayed silent not trusting herself to say a word. "Was it?" he growled. All she could do was shake her head.

***

"Get down here, fast!" Martin whisper-shouted.

"On my way." Within seconds Martin was met with the dial tone.

**A/N: WOW! Over 40 pages and more than 13,000 words! Hopefully this was worth the wait! Please review and let me know how we did! This is a record breaking chapter. Let's aim to get as many reviews as we can too!**


	22. AN PLZ READ!

**A/N: Okay first off, I'm not dead. Neither is my amazing friend who actually works with me to make this story worth reading. Second, this story is NOT over. Nor is it being abandoned. With school work and other things we can't find a lot of time to write for this story. It's one thing to just throw something together. It's a whole other deal to actually make it worth reading. In order for that to happen chapters are going to take time. I love this story too much to just throw something out there. I promise that each chapter as it comes will be worth the wait, just bare with us. Again a new chapter is in the works. Please don't give up on this story!!!!!!! PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! It will be REPLACED with the NEW chapter. If you have any questions please PM me with them.**

**~~edward-and-bella-forever~~**


	23. 22: Guts, Guns, & Gushy Stuff

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

As Ruthie brought her head back and forth one last time, she gasped when she felt her body being jerked forward. She whimpered when she felt her legs give way from under her. Ruthie could feel her head begin to spin as she felt the heat of his breath on her skin. The feeling that would have at one time sent her stomach fluttering now sent a chill through every bone in her shaking body.

Allowing sweat beads to trickle down her temple she quietly struggled against his hold on her. Taking a minute to glance up T-bone saw Ruthie's forehead had taken on a shining glow of moisture. Quietly he brought his left hand up while continuing his iron grip on her hand. She grimaced as what felt like sandpaper met her face. Seconds later, she regretted it when she noticed the stone-hard gleam in his eyes.

"There we go," he whispered. Another chill coursed her tiny body when she heard the edge in his voice. "Now be a good girl and give your boyfriend a kiss," he said softly.

She knew better than to think he was asking. Even in her state of panic, she could hear the demand in the simple phrase. By now, she could scarcely feel her wrist. His hold was so strong that the static-like tingle was making its way through.

"Stop it T-bone, you're hurting me," she whispered. Even though he had her trapped, she had promised herself she would keep the fear from her voice. However, her lips betrayed her as they passed wavering words.

"What did I say?" he demanded angrily. Their battle had been so quiet that Ruthie felt herself jump at the multiple octaves his voice rose. She whimpered as her calf gave way to obvious pain. Ruthie barely had enough time to allow a soothing breath before she felt a foreign object trample its way down her throat. It took her a second to realize that the moisture was in fact coming from T-bone's tongue which had forced its way in. _Oh god what would Martin think of me now? _Ruthie thought as she allowed a couple of tears to travel down her cheeks. There was no way he'd ever want her back now. Not after committing, the most painful act placed upon her not once but twice. She had to find a way out of this. Ruthie Camden was not nor would she ever be a cheater. Even more so when it came to Martin.

The one man who from day one held her tender heart in his own hands. As she struggled from her captor, self-hatred built in her very soul. Martin Brewer had taken her beaten heart and healed it with the tenderest love imaginable. _I can't do this to him._ Before she could consider her third attempt at escape a gasp left her throat as he thrust her toward him. The shock grew when she felt something metallic against the thin fabric of her nightgown. _Okay he's even shallower than I thought _she laughed. _How could he think that a bigger rock could change my answer? And why is he holding it against my—_Ruthie soon realized that the circular object she felt rubbing up against her was something completely unrelated to a ring. In fact, it would never be in the same realm. The sure sign of panic set in when her heartbeat picked up again. This time she realized with a pang of sadness that it wasn't the same track it ran when Martin kissed her lovingly. This pattern stemmed from fear. Fear that if she didn't think fast he would do more than run her over with a wheelchair.

"KEV—"

"Shut up you little bitch!" he growled. "No one can save you now. It's just you and me. The way it was supposed to be."

*~*~*

Savannah was startled out of her peaceful sleep by the banging of doors and to her, what sounded like screaming. For a minute, she thought they were having a party. Just as quickly, she was saddened by the idea that she wasn't invited. As the screams continued though, the little girl realized that there was a problem. Daddy had always told her that if there was a problem, she was supposed to call someone. People would help solve the problem. At the moment she couldn't remember who those people were. _Daddy hewped people all the time! He's a, a pow…pow…powice man! _

Savannah smiled to herself when she finally remembered this crucial piece of information. She was supposed to call for help. Quickly ambling out of her big girl bed, she sped down the stairs and into the kitchen. With a small grunt, she reached up to the cordless phone, her little heart bounding with the angry voices in the next room. Slowly, her small fingers dialed the three crucial numbers.

"Hewwo, Mr. Powice man? I needs help. My daddy's getting' attacked by a stwange man."

"Okay honey can you tell me where you are?"

"I is at home."

"Do you know your address?"

"No," she said sadly.

"Is there anyone else there with you?"

"My mommy and the baby."

"Has the bad man hurt you?"

"No but he is in the libing room hurting my fambly," she admitted, her little voice shaking.

"Okay sweetie. Help is coming soon."

"Tank you," she whispered. As she hung up, Savannah jumped a little as she heard Kevin enter the room. Her small eyes darted back and forth in fear that she had been caught being bad.

"Savvy who was that on the phone?" he asked with the hint of a smile. In the silence that fell on the house, he could hear her rattling off information to the police.

"Nobody…" she said unsure. Kevin narrowed his eyes at his little girl, a firm look on his face.

"Ms. Kinkirk what have I taught you about lying?" he asked slowly.

"It's okay to do it sometimes…?" she said carefully. Kevin raised his eyebrows at her and frowned. He realized that she was right. In secret, he had told her that getting away with a few little white lies never hurt anyone. His daughter had used his own words against him. _She listens way too well for a three year old_.

"What has Mommy taught you about lying?" he asked, rephrasing his question.

"Not to do it eber," she admitted with a drop of her head in shame.

"That's right. Now tell me who you were talking to," he said firmly.

"You and Mommy said that if I thought there was trouble I should call 9-1-1. I heared yelling and…"

"Did you call the police?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was only trying to help," she thought sadly, as a small tear came down her cheek.

"Hey sweetheart why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I did somethin' without you or Mommy knowing. That means I is in trouble," she said.

"No baby girl. You're not in trouble," he said proudly.

"But I bwoke a wule," she said. "I BWOKE TWO WULES!" she shouted in horror. "I talked to a stwanger." All Kevin could do was laugh as he picked her up. "Pwease don't tell Mommy!"

"Honey Daddy used to work with them. They're my friends. Do you know what that means?"

"They're not stwangers?"

"No of course not. You did good Savvy. You did real good."

*~*~*

The minute Martin's call ended, he ran out fuming. The only thing stopping him from committing murder was the fact that he knew his family would need him. Personally, he would live day in and day out in a stone cold box if it meant T-Bone would never see the light of day again.

"Touch her again and you're dead where you stand," he seethed. Martin could see his Ruthie tremble as he was met with an icy smirk. If his blood was boiling before, the look on his face allowed Martin the need to physically rip Ruthie from his grasp. Giving Kevin one last look of confirmation as he again entered the foyer, he gently released her from the snake's grip and took Ruthie almost instantly to him.

"Okay buddy. What did I tell you about stepping on my property?" Kevin asked roughly while taking out his handcuffs and slapping them on. "Take her upstairs Martin. Get her away from here and tell them to stay upstairs with the kids," Kevin ordered. Lifting his girlfriend into his arms, Martin nodded as Ruthie clung to him. Before Kevin could lock the cuffs, T-Bone made a run for Ruthie ripping her away from Martin and standing her on her own feet with an icy stare. Fear kept her from uttering a word.

"LET HER GO!" Martin shouted, fighting to keep his hold on her.

"I don't think so. I _do _think that Ruthie's allowed to make her own choices though. Why don't we let her decide?" The couple shared a knowing look before—against his better judgment—he let go of her. When the cold breeze of open space flew near by, Ruthie shivered. Martin watched sadly, as she struggled to keep warm. He didn't miss the desperate plea in her soft brown eyes to save her. Within an instant, Martin surrounded her again.

"Now I know why she gave up on you," he laughed. "You smother her!" he said sharply. He smirked when he saw Ruthie jump again.

"Let her go bro. I've gotta do this," Kevin said. Martin looked over at Kevin in shock. He was just going to let him walk out with his little sister, kicking and screaming…nothing was making sense.

"See even the ex-cop agrees with me!" he laughed. "Now why don't you be an even better girlfriend and come with me." Meekly, Ruthie nodded, allowing him to take hold of her arm. Martin's mouth was still glued to the floor at this turn of events. Before T-Bone had turned her around, Martin saw her mouth "I love you" to him and felt his heart plummet to his feet.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you!" Savannah shouted angrily causing T-Bone to whip around.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" T-Bone asked laughing.

"I would do what she said Theodore," Kevin said with an equally angry glare. Ruthie gasped as she whipped around fully in her captors hold.

"Oh really? Since when do I listen to a baby?"

"Watch your mouth," Kevin growled. "My daughter has more intelligence than you could ever find in a lifetime. She was actually smart enough to call a couple of my friends over."

"To do what, watch the game?"

"NO. They're coming over to haul your sorry a—butt off to rot in a cell," he said with a quick change of term when he remembered Savannah was standing right next to him.

"Ooh I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots," he bit off sarcastically. "Come on Ruthie, let's get out of here," he said continuing his drag out the front door.

"Kevin, do something!" Martin shouted. "You're not going to let him take her are you? He's a psycho!"

"Shh Uncle Martin you is not helping!" Savannah whispered.

"Your Daddy's crazier than I thought," Martin mumbled.

"Just wait. Daddy will make everything better," she promised. Coming from a three-year-old, Martin wasn't so convinced. Yet he did as he was told and he could only watch as his life was dragged further and further away with each passing second.

"I would let her go if I were you," Kevin said with deadly calm.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go now. With my girlfriend!" he declared as he took her the last two feet to the front door. As he jerked the door open, the sound of sirens could be heard. "Shit!" T-Bone shouted angrily as he dropped Ruthie's arm as if it had just caught fire.

"Daddy, Mr. Bad man said a bad word! He has to go in time out now!" Savannah said disapprovingly.

"Oh don't worry honey. He'll be in time out for a _long _time. See there's a _big _difference between us Theodore. I never lie," Kevin smirked.

"Damn you actually called the cops?!"

"Actually my daughter did. I would really appreciate it if you didn't use that kind of language around her."

"What? You don't want me to swear? Well how about this then? Fuck you! And you Ruthie, you will be seeing me sooner than you think," he whispered so only she could hear.

"That's three strikes buddy," Kevin said.

"You know what that means," one of the approaching officers said.

"You're outta here," Sgt. Michaels said bringing his arms behind his back and slapping on the shiny bracelets. This time leaving no room for escape. Or so he thought. In a split second, Ruthie was kicked to the ground as T-Bone made a run for it. Quickly jogging up to Ruthie, Kevin saw her staring into space blankly.

"Ruthie, are you okay?" Kevin whispered. "Did he hurt you?" he asked gently.

"I…I…I..."

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Martin…"

"I'm right here Ruthie," he whispered. Carefully he sat her up placing her in his lap. Again, she took hold of him desperately. "Shh baby. It's okay now. He's gone. I've got you. Shh," he promised her as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Stay with her. I'll go see if I can go give Michaels my statement." Martin nodded gently, rocking his crying girlfriend.

"He's gone sweetheart, you're safe," he whispered. No, he wasn't gone. She knew that deep in her gut. This wasn't the last of her nightmare. He'd be back. The question was how long? How long before she had to fight him off again?

"Don't leave me. Please," she begged.

"I'm not moving an inch," he said brushing a strand from her wet cheek. A sharp wail startled the couple as the quickly looked up the stairs. "Okay well maybe I am," he chuckled. "I'm going to go sit you with Kevin for just a minute while I go get him, okay?" She nodded as she felt herself leave the ground.

Both of them looked up as they saw the two enter the room. Kevin wordlessly opened his arms, allowing Ruthie to be set in his lap. He frowned when he felt her violent shaking against his body.

"I'm going to go get him real quick," Martin told him. Kevin nodded holding her close.

"Ruthie, can we ask you a couple of questions?" he asked. Ruthie shook her head leaning against Kevin.

"Let's just wait for Martin to get back," Kevin said. Sgt. Michaels nodded, leaning back into the couch. A few minutes later, Martin returned with a less than happy Aaron. The tension in the room only made things worse when his little eyes zeroed in on Ruthie.

"Ma-ma," he cried.

"Shh Aaron. Not right now. Mama's not feeling good," he told him. As if Aaron could actually understand him, the new piece of information made him even more upset. As the two came closer, the little boy struggled for reach. Seeing him out of the corner of her eye Ruthie allowed a hint of a smile as she used a piece of her remaining strength to sit him in her lap. Kevin and Martin both shared an uneasy glance at the situation.

"Do you really think—?" Kevin said. Martin made a slashing motion against his throat and directed his look at the two of them. They were shocked to see that her shaking had stopped and a gentle smile had graced her face.

"Shh sweetie," she said softly with a slight crack in her voice. "Mama's fine," she told him running a hand along his back. This next part wasn't such a shocker but considering the circumstances both were a bit surprised. Aaron's shattering wail was now lessened to a mere whimper as his small hand circled her finger. The other ran along her face with ghostly softness as he worked to wipe her tears away. "Thank you baby," she whispered. Quietly, he placed his head on her chest. Within seconds, his breathing was matched to her beating heart and he was out.

"Trade you?" Kevin suggested. Martin nodded when Kevin carefully stood allowing Martin to sit in his vacated seat. Being careful not to wake him, he took Aaron with him as he quickly left the room. Martin and Ruthie both smiled at the shocked look on the officer's face.

"How did--?" he asked seeing that Ruthie's hands had gone back to shaking. Noticing this Martin took hold of them both as he turned to face her. It wasn't even two minutes before Kevin returned. As his uncle tried to calm him, the little boy wouldn't see reason.

"Ma-ma," he cried. Kevin looked at the three apologetically as he moved in next to them. Being closer seemed to help but Aaron didn't see calm until he got what he wanted. Again, he reached out and Ruthie took him against her quietly. Two seconds of shock passed the sergeant's face as he saw that this small detail had ceased the Camden's shaking. For a second time in less than ten minutes, the little boy's eyes were closed as his breathing began to even out.

"Picky aren't you," Kevin mumbled. Ruthie and Martin chuckled before turning their attention to the uniform. "I'll take him off your hands in a second," Kevin promised.

"No, he can stay," Sgt. Michaels finally said.

"I doubt you want him here during questioning boss." The policeman smiled at Kevin's minor slip but didn't correct him.

"Look at her hands Kinkirk," he demanded. "How are they?"

"Not shaking sir," Kevin said.

"Exactly. She's calm. That's what we need. If holding him keeps her that way, the baby stays."

"Yes sir." Making a quick sweep of the room, Kevin finally sighed. Getting up off his spot on the couch, he stood awkwardly. "Well I can see that my services are no longer needed. I think I'm going to go tell the ladies what happened." As soon as he said this, fear sheeted his face at the idea of being trapped in the kitchen with a crowd of pregnant women who would soon be informed of the chaos that just ended.

"Kevin, why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Sgt. Michaels asked. Even in her current state of pain, Ruthie was still able to share a smirk with Martin. They knew exactly what Kevin would be facing the minute he went through the swinging door.

"Umm you see sir…." The pause the frightened man created was used to take a subtle gulp. "I have to go tell three pregnant women what just happened."

"From the look on his face he doesn't think he'll make it out alive," Ruthie chuckled quietly. Kevin turned to glare at Ruthie who was now shifting to find a comfortable resting spot. The glare quickly softened when he saw a flash of pain in Ruthie's face.

"You okay?" he asked. Giving a soft grunt, Ruthie nodded. "I'm going to go get some ice while I'm in there. Maybe if I stay busy they won't ask questions," he established.

"Stay close. I might need you to go looking for this bozo," Sgt. Michaels ordered. Kevin froze for a second with a bit of surprise. He didn't work for the department anymore. Why would they put him on a case? "I'm temporarily assigning you. With your expertise, we'll be able to track him faster. Not only that but I can see it in your eyes how badly you wanna finish this guy off," he finished with a small smile.

"Oh no sir I...I don't actually want to kill him I…"

"You want justice to be served," he added. Kevin could only nod in response. "Who knows? If you're good, I might even let you be the arresting officer," he bargained. That did it. The hanging agreement was like cheese to a hungry mouse. Excitement blazed in the grown man's eyes. Just the mention of an opportunity to throw the twerp's sorry butt in jail was enough to almost make him jump for joy right there in the living room. And to be back on the field wearing that badge. It wasn't so much the idea of going out with a shiny badge and holding such heavy importance. It wasn't even the idea that he would be driving a squad car again. _Although the flashing lights were always the best part, _he thought.

"Kevin," Martin called. It sounded like his voice was coming from far away. "Kevin…Kevin!" He could now feel himself floating back to reality. The yelling of his name came as a shock to his ears. He shot Martin a glare as he allowed the real world to surround him again. He smiled when he saw him grimace in pain when Ruthie's elbow met his gut. A gleam of satisfaction shined in his eyes when he saw the reason Martin was temporarily doubled over in pain. It had clearly gone much too loud for the set of more sensitive ears. The little boy's deep cry of discomfort was a clear indication. "Crap," he mumbled.

"Nice job," she grumbled.

"You know for someone who's injured you can throw a heck of an elbow," he whined. As Ruthie worked to calm down Aaron, again a subtle clearing of the throat was heard. Both raised their heads and blushed lightly.

"Sorry," he apologized. As they both brought themselves back up from their duck of shame, Ruthie saw a small smile form on the man's face.

"Oh sorry. Just pretend I'm not here. Feel free to carry on," he said quickly covering his eyes.

"Nothing like a cop to kill the mood," Kevin chuckled.

"Martin how would you feel about redeeming yourself?" Ruthie asked sweetly.

"Already on it," Martin smirked throwing a pillow that hit Kevin squarely in the face.

"Great now this once gorgeous and flawless face will never see Hollywood," he frowned.

"Uh guys? Is it safe to…?" Sgt. Michaels asked. Just as he uncovered his eyes, a pillow flew into the left side of his peripheral vision. "Nope, still not safe." He then proceeded to re-cover his eyes and turn around allowing the three their privacy. A minute later, he felt brave enough to turn around not seeing the pillow that hit him just past the shoulder. He whipped around glaring at the three potential throwers. "That's it! Who threw that?" he growled. Martin and Ruthie pointed their fingers accusingly at Kevin.

"KEVIN!" Lucy called.

"Why does everyone hate me?" he cried dropping to his knees. "I have good karma, I swear! I was a cop for goodness sake. I saved the world from all the bad guys! And that one time I stopped the old lady from speeding. THAT WAS ONE TIME! I had good intentions!"

"Daddy was a stuper-hero!" Savannah called excitedly plopping down in his lap and promptly snuggling into him.

"I'm still waiting on that cape they promised me but I'm patient."

"You, patient?" Martin and Ruthie snorted together.

"It can happen," he shot back. "I mean how do you think I've stayed married this long?"

"Love?" Martin and Ruthie asked.

"That was part of it," he agreed.

"Son being married gives you the patience to see past flaws. That patience is supplied by the love you have for someone," Sgt. Michaels supplied.

"Wow Sarge. When did you get so deep?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"Really think about it Kinkirk. If you didn't love her as much as you do today would you still have that ring on your finger?" he asked directing Kevin's attention to the band that sat on his finger. "Think about your last big fight. What was the first thing you said after the words 'I'm sorry'?"

"I love you," Kevin said.

"I'm married and I'm just not that into you," Sgt. Michaels admitted. Ruthie was shocked he could say so with a straight face. It took all her willpower to keep her composure just then. She could see that Martin was fighting the same battle. "And don't call me Sarge," he demanded.

"Sorry boss," Kevin said.

"Better."

"Kevin Kinkirk, get your sorry butt in here before I put you on restriction!" Lucy called angrily. The three adults smirked at his bug-eyed expression.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen and ladies, I have to go meet my death now. If I make it out alive. I might convince her to go dancing with me," he said quickly getting up off his place in the armchair.

"Oooh dancing is that what you call it?" Martin laughed.

"You learn to substitute," Kevin said.

"Oooh Mommy and Daddy are going dancing!" Savannah said excitedly. "Can I come?" she asked eagerly.

"NO!" Kevin blurted before he could process. The three other occupants looked up at him shocked. Several feet down Savannah's eyes began to water with a trembling lip.

"Kevin!" Ruthie hissed. Regret instantly fell on him when he saw the pained look in his little girl's eyes. Within seconds, he was knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry princess. Daddy didn't mean it like that," he whispered. She shook her head instantly averting her eyes while shuffling away from him. The pain in the older man's eyes deepened when he felt his little girl pull away. He stayed dead silent as he watched her shuffle over to the couch and snuggle into Martin. He shot Kevin an apologetic glance before taking her close. Heavy-hearted he left the room to attend to his wife.

"I should probably go…" Sgt. Michaels said slowly.

"I'm sorry," Ruthie said.

"That's perfectly fine. I'll just come by tomorrow."

"Thank you." When the door finally closed Savannah's composure broke. Snuggling in deeper to Martin, she sniffed loudly, allowing tears to soak his shoulder. In silent communication, Ruthie slid off freeing up his lap.

"Come here honey," he said softly, taking her into his arms. She didn't have to be told twice. Quickly Savannah crawled into his lap wrapping her small arms around him.

"Daddy don't love me no more!" she whimpered.

"Of course he does," he whispered.

"No he don't. He mad at me," she cried.

"He's not mad sweetie. He just got excited. Remember when he bought you your first bike?" She nodded still refusing to look up. "You were really excited right?"

"Yeah. It went really, really fast!" she smiled.

"You were really happy to get that bike, weren't you?"

"It was the bestest present eber! Even better than the ones from Santa!"

"Did you let any of your friends try the brand new bike?" he asked.

"No ob course not! It was brand new and special!"

"Why was it so special?"

"'Cause Daddy got it for me," she said.

"Did you share that bike with anyone?" he asked.

"No. It was just for me. Daddy said so."

"That's right," he smiled. "The reason Daddy said no so fast wasn't because he was mad at you Savvy. He was excited and didn't know what he was saying. You know those times when you just say some things because you're so happy?"

"Yeah."

"That's what he did. He and your mommy go dancing because it's special for them. It's a time they can be together. They don't mean to not include you."

"But he yelleded at me." she whispered.

"He didn't mean too sweetheart. He was just really happy."

"But when the new baby comes Daddy wont spend time with me no more," she sniffled.

"Honey just because there's going to be a new baby doesn't mean they're going to love you less. When a mommy and daddy want to have another baby that means they want to give more love. Sure you'll have to share but you're good at that right?"

"Yup I share my cwayons all the time!"

"Exactly. And not many girls get to be big sisters either. That's a big job. A very special job. You think you can do it?"

"Yup! I'm going to be the bestest big sister eber!"

"I'll hold you to that Ms. Kinkirk. Do you promise?" She nodded with a wide smile. "I don't believe you. You have to really promise me."

"I pinky swear!" she smiled linking her much smaller finger with his.

"Wow, that's really important. Pinky swearing is serious."

"I know which is why I did it."

"Okay then. Auntie Ruthie and I will be watching you," he said.

"I be good."

"I know you will be."

"Tank you for making me feel better," she said giving him a tight hug.

"Anytime Savvy. Anytime."

"I love you Uncle Martin."

"I love you too Savvy, very much." She smiled before coming over to whisper in his ear.

"Tank you for making Auntie Ruth smile again." Martin nodded eyeing the woman in question as she sat next to him and taking her hand silently.

"Are you going to go say you're sorry?" Martin asked. She nodded and quickly slipped off the couch.

"Shh try and be a little quieter please," Ruthie whispered. Her little feet turned a light _pitter-patter _as she went on into the kitchen. Ruthie turned to face Martin with tears in her eyes. The red flag in him shot up.

"Are you in pain?" he asked quickly. Ruthie only shook her head and smiled.

"Watching you with her…reminds me of certain things. It kind of makes me resent her a little bit," she whispered.

"Roo she's three," he laughed.

"Not Savannah. As much as I love him, Martin I wish…I just wish…I can't help imagining what it would have been like if it was me. The selfish side of me wants to think that she had no part in it. It's like a constant shadow. This little voice in my head, telling me that I have no right to call him mine."

"Your parents would have my head on a stake," he pointed out.

"They love you Martin. Regardless of what you did they would forgive you."

"What's wrong Ruthie baby? What's with all the insecurity? There's nothing to be afraid of. We've been over this."

"Legally she has every right to take him. She could swipe him out from under my nose in two seconds flat."

"I'm his father Ruthie. I have just as much right to him as she does."

"I can't lose this."

"You won't Ruthie I promise you."

"Please think before you answer this."

"Okay, what?"

"I need you Martin. More than anything."

"You've had me from day one Ruthie nothing's going to change that," he whispered.

"I know that. I need you Martin now more than ever.

"How in the world can I show you, you mean everything to me? I show you that every day. If I'm not telling you enough than I'll keep saying it. I love you Ruthie Camden. I always have and always will. Nothing is going to change that, ever."

"Prove it," she whispered.

"How can I show you how much my world revolves around you?"

"Make love to me," she said softly.

"Ruthie I…I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" she bit back.

"Roo you know I love you. You're just not ready yet."

"How can you prove that? Can you read inside my head, tell me my every thought. My every want. If you could you would know how ready I am. How ready I have been for years to show my love to you in every way."

"The time will present itself."

"What if that time is now? What if now is the opportunity and your good moral standards are too heavy to see that?"

"Let me put a ring on your finger first," he pleaded. In reality he was nowhere near ready to do that to her. As much as he loved her, he couldn't take her just yet.

"What if I died today? What if in fact I could fight him off and let him take me away? Far enough away that you'd never see me again? What if he forced me?"

"He will NEVER take you away from me. I promise you. That gift is mine to unwrap. Just not yet."

"Please Martin. I can feel it. He's not done yet. When he held me, close enough that I saw him…he had something. I don't know what it was nor do I want to find out. If Savvy wouldn't have of called the police, if Kevin wouldn't have continued talking to him he could have done something bad, really bad. If he tries again. I at least want to know I loved you in every way that I could."

"He won't hurt you. I won't let him." Ruthie nodded silently. "You can't tell anyone, please. I don't want Dad to have another heart attack over this."

"What exactly was it?" he asked.

"I don't know Martin. I was shaking too much to really pay attention. The idea of the unknown, the possibilities of what he capable of scares me to the point of no return. I can't take it anymore. Knowing I didn't accomplish something I've been waiting so many years for just because it's never the right time for you doesn't really seem fair. I'm ready Martin. I can't keep looking at you hoping that any minute you could pull out a ring and drop to one knee. I don't need that. All I need to know is that you love me."

"You know the answer to that one. You always have. I love you Roo, unconditionally."

"Then show me, please," she begged.

"I can't. I will though. I promise."

"When?"

"I don't know yet, but soon."

"I can't keep waiting Martin. It physically hurts me to play the waiting game when you're right here."

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep myself in control around you," he whispered with a husky edge to his confession.

"Don't," she said softly.

"I have to," he defended.

"Martin you don't have to do anything," she snapped. "You don't even have to be here! Why are you here? To show me what I can have and dangle it in front of me? Dangle it high enough so that I can't reach until you're gracious enough to bring it into my reaching range? I hate that game Martin!"

"Shh baby," he whispered running his fingers through her hair. "This isn't a game. Believe me, I want it just as badly as you do maybe even more so but I want your first time to be special."

"I don't care when as long as it's with you. We can go do it now and I'd be just as happy. It doesn't need to be extravagant. I just want to love you fully and completely," she whispered. To see tears in her eyes almost broke Martin's resolve. He had always promised her he'd do anything to make her happy. The one thing she wanted most he couldn't give her. Not that he physically couldn't because they both knew that eventually he would. He just wasn't able to give it to her right this second and that sent a pang of regret deep inside. _Why did I have to go see Simon that summer? _As soon as he thought this his eyes zeroed in on the little boy who sat snuggled against the woman he loved. The woman who held every meaningful piece of his existence. _He's a blessing_ Martin reminded himself. _There's a reason he's here. He's loved and accepted by your family no matter how he showed up._

"Don't make the same mistake I did Ruth. This is a gift that should not be taken lightly," he reminded her.

"I almost gave myself to him Martin. Pain shielded any logic and I was seconds away from offering myself to a monster. With him, it would have just been the unwrapping. He wanted that gift simply for the ability to say he took it from me. There was never any love. I just wanted to feel like I belonged to someone. I wanted to feel like I mattered to someone. I didn't even care who it was. I just needed to get you out of my head. I had to pull out the band aids before the pain bled out, before I lost myself completely."

"Selfishly I'm glad you didn't. I would never be able to forgive myself if he hurt you in anyway. Do you know how hard it was to let you get pulled away from me? Do you know hard it would be on me if I never see you? My heart was being violently ripped out of my chest. To see him put his hands on you…," he confessed in a whisper as he took her wrist gently in his, kissing it tenderly. He looked up with concern clouding his eyes when he heard her whimper quietly.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault," he said dropping his head. Taking a deep breath, she ripped her hand out of his. Martin looked up slightly shocked. He saw a glare narrow in his direction through her tears of pain.

"Will you stop blaming yourself?" she growled.

"I can't help it. If it weren't for that summer…"

"If it weren't for that summer Martin, he wouldn't be sitting here," Ruthie pointed out holding Aaron closely.

"It's still because of me that he's done this," he said. "If I wouldn't have left you, if I would have just let my heart overpower my brain we could have skipped all of this. We could have just eliminated the heartbreak and you wouldn't be sitting here shaking in your boots," he said.

"As much as it hurt Martin, it happened for a reason. This reunion has made us stronger, opened our eyes to just how much we mean to each other. I've never been one to break the rules—"

"Yeah right," he chuckled.

"Okay so there were a couple of slip ups," she admitted. "Overall I've done pretty well. I don't think He'd frown on just one more bend. Especially after he sees how much we love each other."

"Do you trust me Ruthie?" he asked. She only rolled her eyes and sighed. Martin smiled and came in closer. "Just a little while longer, that's all I'm asking."

"Why is it always what you want?" she snapped. "Just because you're older doesn't mean you make all the decisions."

"Calm down sweetheart, I didn't say that," he said patiently.

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm not ready to put you through that," he said sheepishly. A fresh pool of tears clouded her vision. These ones weren't of anger or frustration. Instead, she smiled and snuggled into him.

"You always did look out for me didn't you?" she said.

"I never stop," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," she said almost inaudibly as he played with a lock of her hair.

"What in the world do you have to be sorry for?"

"I've been overly emotional and yelling at you about everything," she said.

"You have every right. Considering what just happened, you have all the right in the world to be a little out of it," he told her kissing the crown of her hair.

"Hold me," she pleaded quietly. "I'm so scared," she added.

"That's what these arms were made for. No one else fits well enough, remember? You're head goes right…here," he said directing her a little further left. In the peaceful silence that fell over them, Ruthie could just make out the rhythmic beating of his heart; the single organ that kept her world alive.

*~*~*

As soon as Kevin entered the kitchen, he tensed. Starring him down were (no surprise here) Mary, Sarah, and Lucy. As much as he loved her, Lucy scared him most. It might have had something to do with what he knew she was capable of doing. Mary's grimace was also nothing new. Sarah on the other hand just looked at him sweetly. He felt a wave of relief come over him when he saw that someone wasn't scaring the grown man out of his skin.

"You rang Luce?" he asked a bit shakily.

"They called us about ten minutes ago," Matt, pointed out.

"Unlike you, we actually showed up on time," Carlos added with the familiarity of a slight accent.

"Simon?" he greeted with a small smile.

"Someone needed to take your spot," he said.

"Slacker," Lucy growled.

"I love you baby," he smiled coming in for a soft kiss. Rolling her eyes, she shifted away from him so he only got her cheek. _What is with all the rejection today?_ First his princess, now his wife. What exactly had he done?

"Don't you 'I love you baby me,'" she snapped.

"Okay…I did something…," he said unsure of where exactly he had gone wrong.

"Oh yeah. You did something alright," Mary told him narrowing her eyes.

"I would think that since you've been through this before Kevin, you'd understand that a pregnant woman needs certain things. I'm eating for three. _Three. _Can you count with me? One, two, three," she recited slowly.

"Lucy I don't think he can count that high," Carlos laughed. Kevin crossed his arms glaring at his brother-in-law accusingly.

"Can too!" he shouted childishly. And I actually know my numbers in English. I can't always say the same for you amigo."

"I know how to count in two languages so ha!" he shot back sticking his tongue out.

"I honestly should have considered bringing popcorn," Matt pointed out. He felt a shove to his left side and smirked when he saw Simon with a fresh bowl of popcorn and drinks.

"And to think this is free! From what I can tell it'll be ten times better than Pay-Per View."

"Well no duh, it's live. We'll actually get to see the blood and hear the bones cracking and everything," Simon said sticking a handful of popcorn in his mouth. He stopped mid-chew when he saw Sarah swipe it out of his hands and shield it protectively against her to share with the two other forms of estrogen.

"Hey! We were…"

"We're pregnant!" they shot back together. The three boys jumped back in surprise at the volume in their voices.

"You know they do have a point…" Matt agreed. He saw Sarah smile around her mouthful of food.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," she said sweetly.

"So you're saying it wasn't for the fact that you actually loved and cared for me?"

"Well…"

"Ummm can you guys pause the Love Connection episode here and sit down. There's something I think you all should know…"

"Besides the fact that you're an idiot?" Lucy asked. "Well we'll spare you the grief of telling us because we've all known that for years now."

"No it's about Ruthie."

"Oh my god what happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Were you actually stupid enough to let him touch her?" Lucy asked frantically. It was no surprise to Kevin that she was capable of saying this all in one breath.

"I'll explain what happened if you'll let me. Ruthie is fine. She's not badly hurt. And maybe I let him touch her—"

"YOU DID WHAT?" the entire room chorused.

"Let me explain!" he defended.

"Well you better start in the next three seconds or I swear to everything holy that you'll be seeing divorce papers within the next twelve hours. Start talking!"

"When I turned around to ask for the cuffs he had found an opening to get close to her. He pulled out a ring, and everything just went down hill from there."

"How bad was it?" Simon asked.

"He had her by the arm. He then demanded she try on the engagement ring he got for her. How he could afford it, I still don't know. When I got back into the room, she was shaking. T-bone was whispering to her something I couldn't quite understand. From what I could see on her face though it wasn't his undying love for her that much was obvious. By the time I stepped in, he refused to leave without her."

"Its official Luce, our little girl has your brains," he continued. He sighed when he saw a small smile come across her face before it once again became serious. "She heard the noise and called 9-1-1. The poor thing thought she would get in trouble for saving all of us. It took me about five minutes to convince her that what she had done was a good thing. When we got out there, Martin had already threatened to kill him if he didn't let go of her. I would have done that very same thing myself but little people were in the room. T-bone actually laughed when he didn't believe that a three-year-old was the one who called the cops, not me. While he had her in his hold I had to let him take her."

"You did what?" Mary growled.

"Let him finish amor. This actually sounds like it worked. This doesn't happen often. Let him have his moment," Carlos whispered. His wife's body was still tense but she restrained from strangling him as she so desperately wished to do in that very moment.

"I had to convince him that he was actually going to win. That's what we do with armed arrests. We call for back up and then talk them down so they don't put up a fight. Martin couldn't believe I would actually let him take her. The guy looked at me like I had just flown the cuckoo's nest," Kevin chuckled.

"That's because nine times out of ten you have," Sarah said.

"Anyway…" he sighed. "Reluctantly he let her go while at the same time glaring daggers at me. I can guarantee you they had one of their famous lovebird moments before T-bone dragged her to the door. Only seconds later Sgt. Michaels showed with backup. While going in for the arrest, the jerk found an opening and ran. Before he ran, he dropped her like a sack of hot potatoes and gave her a swift kick before he left. I swear to god it was right then and there that I wanted to abandon all moral value and club the guy over the head. I made sure everything was okay—or as okay as they could be given the situation—and with no surprise the first thing out of her mouth was his name. Also not shocking was the fact that Martin was standing right over us as she called to him."

"Where are they now?" Simon asked letting every word he had just heard sink in slowly. He personally wanted to run this idiot down with his car. Not just once but twice. If he wasn't dead by then he'd take matters into his own hands.

"Out in the living room resting," Kevin said. Simon nodded opening the swinging door.

"If Luke decides to wake up can you bring him down? I'd like to talk to Ruthie with as little interruption as possible." The group nodded. As Simon stepped in, he heard nothing but peaceful silence engulf him. _Good. This is exactly what she needs _he thought. "Ruth?" he whispered. Martin and Ruthie both began to stir at her name being called. Simon looked a little further down the line to see that the entire little family was lying out on the couch. Gently he unraveled her encircled arms from around Aaron and lifted him quietly. The minute he felt a shift in surrounding Aaron's eyes popped open. "Hey big guy," he whispered. "Why don't we let them sleep for a little bit while you come hang out with Uncle Simon?" he suggested. He could have sworn he saw him shake his head as his forehead wrinkled. "Shh don't—" In seconds he let out a heart-wrenching sob.

"Ma-ma!" he wailed. That jerked both of them up instantly. Rubbing her bleary eyes frantically Ruthie reached to swipe at the disturber. Her lips formed a hard line when she saw who had taken him from his happy place.

"Right here baby shh," she whispered glaring at her big brother. The minute he handed him back Aaron clung to Ruthie with every bit of strength his small body possessed. "Shh sweetheart. You can loosen up a little. I'm not going anywhere," she promised rubbing his back gently. In a couple of minutes he was calm but, much as Ruthie suspected wouldn't let up on his grip.

"I was just going to take him up to give you some peace and quiet," Simon explained.

"He was just fine here," she said. "We were all resting peacefully until we got interrupted. What did you want Simon?' she asked leaning back on Martin again who's arms wrapped around her.

"I just wanted to check on you," he said. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Considering what just happened I'm not exactly there yet but I think I'll be okay."

"Just let me know if you need anything, alright?" Ruthie nodded with a small smile.

"I just need some time with my boys," she whispered.

"Well don't forget your brothers are here too, okay?"

"I know. I just need to lose the shock value before I actually talk to anyone right now," she said.

"I understand," he said softly. Simon however, couldn't help feeling a little bit hurt. When they were kids she'd come to him for everything. He smiled sadly to himself as a memory of fighting the monsters under her bed flashed across his mind. _She has someone else now_ he reminded himself. "I love you," he told her kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you too," she smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he grinned. "Are you sure you don't want me to try settling him down upstairs," he asked.

"No man we'll be okay here. He's been screaming like the apocalypse at having a mere two inches separate them. I think he can feel something's up," Martin said.

"Babies are incredibly tuned into your emotions," he said. Just then, a cry of discomfort was heard on the baby monitor he had permanently attached to his hip as of late. "Duty calls," he chuckled.

"Thank you big brother, for everything," Ruthie said softly.

"Let us know if you need anything," he smiled before he made his trip up the stairs. As Simon made his exit, Martin settled back down in the cushion.

"Did you want to go upstairs to our room?" he whispered. _Our room _Ruthie thought with a smile. It had a nice ring to it. Taking Aaron in closer, she nodded allowing the two of them to be carried up. Coming to their door Martin opened it slightly with his foot before settling them down on her side.

"Join us," she mumbled. Martin smiled bringing her closer. "Mhm this is nice," she sighed. "I love you Martin," she whispered while nuzzling him.

"I love you too, both of you, so much," he smiled kissing them both lightly before taking her in close enough so that nothing separated them. _Nothing ever will_ he thought. He made that his silent vow, his soul promise. His little family would stay right here in his arms where they belonged.

*~*~*

It was still pitch black when he shot out like a rocket after hearing the cops squeal up to the house. He had to run, and run far. As his breath came in and out sporadically, he smiled to himself. No wonder his mom hated them so much. They were all so stupid. Who would get arrested for wanting to marry the woman they loved? Sure he wasn't as gentle about it as all those other sorry excuses of a boyfriend that roamed the earth. _Like that idiot Martin Brewer_ he thought as his fists became solid beside him. He wasn't a man, he was a kitten. A real man would fight for his girl. That's exactly what T-bone had done (and would continue to do) and now they were sending the police after him. It didn't make sense.

He coughed violently when he felt all breath leave his body. He had to keep running. If he just sat there and waited he would give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had won. _I'm not going to risk sitting in a jail cell for the rest of my life! _He soon felt light-headed and the ground beneath him fell on a tilt. _Keep going, you can beat them_. He took one big breath and pushed himself as far as he could go. After the stretch was run, he collapsed letting his knees hit the pavement. _Two minutes isn't going to let them catch me_ he reasoned. With the decision made, he sat himself down on the sidewalk and took a rattling breath of air.

He held his spinning head quickly. It gave him the feeling of riding the Disneyland tea cups. Not that he'd ever ridden them before. He remembered wanting to so badly as a kid. He remembered asking them every Christmas if that year would be the year they made his dream come true. Every year just as they had done the last they denied him. The excuses they came up with ranged from not having the money to just not wanting to go. His mind flashed to their last denial and he felt his heart drop.

'_Why would you want to waste our money on a day of riding and eating ridiculously expensive foods when we have it all right here?' his father bellowed. His little body shrunk back in horror at his father's hardened face. His little eyes darted left and right searching for the woman he knew would be his protector. With no such luck he opened his mouth slowly._

'_Daddy I..I' he said not able to get his words out. Jonathon glared at him crushing an empty can and dropping it to the floor. Theo shook with a trembling lip and legs that felt like jelly._

'_Out with it boy!" he growled. "And don't you 'Daddy' me. Big boys don't need their daddies. You're a big boy right?" he said gruffly. Theo could tell there was something different about the way his dad spoke. This wasn't his daddy. He never spoke like there was a big ball of cotton in his mouth. He didn't yell at him either. _Maybe it's the can. The magic can is making Daddy act all funny _he thought. _Maybe if I pick it up and throw it away like a good boy the spell will be broken _he added. A small smile played on his lips as he reached down to pick up the discarded can. With trembling fingers it was just barely out of his reach. 'What the hell are you doing?' he bellowed. 'Drop that can and tell me why you want to spend all my hard earned money on stupidity like Disneyland!'_

_He opened his mouth to say that his mom made all the money around here, that none of it was his but stopped himself. _That'll just get him madder.

'_Everybody goes,' he whispered. That answer only made Jonathon frown deeper, his eyes blazing._

'_Well you're not everyone, are you?' he grunted. Not trusting himself Theo only nodded. 'Are you?!' his father bellowed._

'_No sir,' he said meekly. Satisfied with his answer his father shook him one last time before dropping him to the ground._

'_Get up boy!' Slowly he balanced himself and stood. 'Pick up the can and go get me another one, now!' He nodded wordlessly doing as he was told. When he returned with what his father asked for he gave it to him with shaking hands. 'Now go play in your room and shut up.' He wanted to tell him that he hadn't said a word but decided against it. As he trudged up the stairs, dodging cans as he went, it was then that even 8 year old Theo knew that things would never be the same._

As the present surrounded him again, T-bone could feel tears gather in his eyes. _'Real men don't cry!' _his father's voice echoed in his head. Instantly he stopped putting a determined look on his face. Real men also went after what they wanted most. _This is for denying me Disneyland _he thought. When he felt levelheaded, he rose again quickly dialing the phone as he reached a tall tree. Tapping his foot impatiently, he wanted for the other end to answer.

"Hello…" came a groggy voice.

"Hey it's me. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem can't wait until the sun is up?" they grumbled.

"What the hell are you still doing in bed?"

"It's this thing called sleep. It's a natural occurrence of the body when it loses all its energy and has to regenerate. Most of this happens when it's dark outside," they said with an eye roll.

"Don't play smart with me," he growled.

"Okay I'll play stupid," they decided.

"Shut up and listen!" he snapped.

"Okay, okay don't get your boxers in a twist."

"I have a plan and I need your help."

"Of course you do. Can't this wait?"

"NO! I'm being chased by the friggin' cops! There's no time. Now listen."

"If I must," they sighed.

"Okay you know I got her the ring right?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to need that and some persuasion."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you on the inside."

"I am inside. I'm in bed in my house."

"I mean I need you to get closer to her, make her trust you."

"That shouldn't be so hard. We were friends before. Not that it'll be all that easy for her to trust me again after what happened…"

"Just do it!" he demanded.

"Alright, alright. Take a few deep breaths would you?"

"Kinda hard to do when I'm running for my life!"

"Well keep running. I don't have the money to bail you out."

"No shit."

"I'll do it. Just give me a chance to put a plan together."

"Well hurry up, we don't have much time."

"So impatient."

"You won't regret this I swear."

"I'm already afraid I'm starting to." With that, the line went dead.

*~*~*

A frantic pounding on the door startled the entire household. Martin gently shifted himself away from his cozy spot and trudged down the stairs. Opening the door, he starred at Mac bleary eyed.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"You called for back up," Mac reminded him.

"Yeah like two hours ago," he yawned.

"Sorry I kinda got held up. Now, who do I need to kill?" he asked taking on a prepared stance.

"Too late, he's gone."

"So I came all this way at 4 in the morning just to be told I wouldn't have to do anything?" he asked.

"Yup. If you don't wanna go all the way back, you can take the couch. I'm gonna go back upstairs. Goodnight." With that, Martin turned his back coming up the stairs again.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked gruffly coming out of his room.

"Mac."

"At 4 in the morning?"

"Yeah I called him for a little help a couple of hours ago and he just showed up."

"Wow, talk about bad timing," he chuckled.

"Yeah he asked who he needed to kill with this prepared superhero stance or something."

"He should really watch what he says. Michaels was here a while ago. Imagine what he would have thought."

"That's my thinking."

"Maybe you should let him know how it all went down," Kevin suggested.

"Why does it have to be me?" he whined sleepily.

"You're his friend, duh."

"So are you," Martin said.

"Yeah but you're wearing pants," he pointed out. Martin was about to ask what he meant when his eyes drifted down further. Instantly, he shielded his eyes and looked away.

"Okay I so didn't need to see that," Martin said.

"I didn't exactly tell you to look," he defended.

"I swear if tonight doesn't give me nightmares, seeing you like that defiantly will."

"Oh come on! It's Batman!"

"You're maturity level continues to surprise me," he said.

"You're the one who's whining," Kevin said.

"Kevin, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Look out that window for me. Do you see the sun?"

"No…it's dark," he said.

"And what does dark mean? Dark means sleep. So please let me go back to bed. We'll tell him in the morning."

"Where is he?"

"On the couch. He was actually sane enough not to walk back and just crash here."

"Why don't we just get this over with," he suggested.

"Fine but you're doing most of the talking. No wait all of it."

"Well then what are you going to be doing," he asked.

"Sleeping,"

"Come on Brewer. They'll be fine for a few minutes. I'll put the body guards in with them."

"Kevin you don't get it."

"What's there to get? You're gone for ten minutes. The dogs will keep them safe. Have you seen Samson? The guy's huge! Delilah's small but she's a yapper. The fact that she's female makes her even scarier."

"I almost lost her. The fact that he's out there makes me wanna hold onto her even tighter. I lost her once out of my own stupidity. I almost lost her again to a lunatic. I can't let her out of my sight. I need her Kev. I need her like I need the air in my lungs to breathe. Having to let her go today was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I was breaking my promise to her. My undying promise that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. That I wouldn't let her world crash around her."

"It's ten minutes. They'll be fine."

"Fine. Go put pants on. You're telling him. I'll be right back," Martin said. Even in darkness, he could feel Kevin rolling his eyes.

"Please don't roll your eyes at me."

"Creepy how you knew I was doing that," Kevin chuckled. Going back into his room, Martin heard a quiet ruffle of the covers. Hearing a quiet moan, he jogged over to the bed.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"He's putting pressure where he kicked me," she grunted. Gently he shifted Aaron over relieving the pressure. With change in position came a whimper.

"Hey buddy its okay," he whispered. "We just had to move around a bit. She's still here," he added kissing his forehead lightly. Aaron let out a peaceful sigh while he took Ruthie's finger tightly. "He's really getting clingy," he sighed. "He actually has to be touching you to feel remotely calm."

"He's fine. This is good for both of us."

"If you're sure," he said uncertainly.

"Of course. He gives me a reason to stay calm. I don't try to be, it just happens. This bed's getting really uncomfortable though."

"Shall we move back downstairs?" he suggested. Ruthie nodded as her stomach growled. Martin smiled lifting his load carefully. "I think we'll get something for you to eat too. He needs a bottle soon anyway." She nodded taking the covers off gently. "Tell me if I touch anything that shouldn't be touched."

"I trust you," she smiled kissing him lightly. Martin took to her lips and kissed her passionately. "Okay unless you plan to unwrap right now let's stop, before we get sidetracked."

"Alright, up we go," he said with a small grunt.

"Too heavy?" she asked.

"Nope, just hold on." Being careful not to wake the rest, Martin tiptoed down the stairs.

"Oh so now he decides to come down," Kevin smirked.

"He has to feed us," Ruthie groaned rolling her eyes.

"Uh huh," he laughed. Mac cleared is throat directing both pairs of eyes on him. "Would someone mind filling me in here?" he asked impatiently. "Why is Martin carrying her as if she can't walk on her own two feet?"

"That's because she can't," Martin snapped.

"What exactly did this idiot do?" he growled.

"Things I should have killed him for," Kevin said. "And I'm the cop here," he added.

"Do I even wanna know what he's done to you Ruth?" Mac asked carefully. She shook her head and sniffed. "That's it, this guy's dead! Please Kevin do me a favor, consider this a blessing to society when I kill him."

"Trust me; I'm right there with you. I'll run it by Michaels just to be sure but I'm almost positive he's on board with us."

"Ruth what has he done to you?" he whispered.

"Mac I can't…"

"I won't touch them Ruthie. I just want to see what I'm killing him for."

"Mac she's been through enough," Martin growled.

"Alright I'm not going to push her."

"Martin put me down please."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Go feed your son. I'll sit with Mac for a little bit," she said.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to. Now sit me down and go," she demanded gently.

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you. And while you're at it you can make me a sandwich."

"Of course," he said gently kissing her forehead. Setting her down carefully, he removed his sweater letting her use it as a footrest. "Push her Mac and I swear I'll kick your sorry but into the middle of next year," he whispered to his best friend.

"Down tiger," Ruthie giggled.

"Rawr," he replied huskily giving her a light nuzzle. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she quickly turned away, a gentle breeze brushing at her cheek.

"Are you sure Martin didn't do this to you. From the way you guys are acting there's bound to be some action going on…" It was at that precise moment that Mac suffered a double smack.

"Ow."

"Watch your mouth!" Martin snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Mac, think. Would Martin ever even consider doing all of this to me?" she asked indicating her very well colored body.

"I'd kick him half way to Alaska if he even thought it," he admitted with shock.

"Exactly. Please be careful how you say things," she whispered. "He grabbed my wrist forcing me to wear a ring he bought me. He's convinced that with enough persuasion he can get me to marry him. When I said no he did this," she said indicating her darkened wrist. "A couple of days ago he rammed into me in the hospital and gave me this," she continued pointing down to her casted leg. "When the cops came he ran but not before kicking me to the ground. You really don't want to see that one. I don't think Aaron would let me show you," she giggled softly letting Mac see that the little boy was in fact snuggled right up against her stomach. Any possibility of moving him was seen nowhere in the nearer future.

"Alright, here's breakfast," Martin said coming up behind them. Ruthie smiled thankfully shifting Aaron just enough so she could sit comfortably. "You eat I'll go try feeding him," he said.

"What do you mean try?" Mac asked. Sighing together, Martin gently lifted Aaron from her lap. Again feeling the change in environment he whimpered, not too pleased.

"Shh Aaron, its okay. Daddy's got you," Martin whispered. "Let's eat something first, alright? She has to eat too. Mommy's superwoman but she needs both hands."

"I'll eat as fast as I can, okay honey?" she said gently.

"We'll stay here, okay? Look she's right there," he pointed. Aaron shook his head, thrusting it back and forth letting a string of sobs escape.

"Okay I missed something."

"He can feel something's not right and refuses separation," Ruthie explained.

"Not that. I meant the other part. Did Martin just refer to you as…?"

"Oh yeah that's another long story. Cognitively that's what I am to him. He knows nothing else so that's his only explanation. I've been here from day one so it makes perfect sense."

"I swear these two are like magnets," Martin mumbled. "It's been made even worse in the last couple of days."

"Sorry to break it to you dude but from the looks of it your son's become a complete Mama's Boy."

"Yeah I know. It really scares me to think about how it's going to go when she's well enough to go back to school," he said.

"I'm not," Ruthie confessed.

"You're not what?" Mac asked.

"I'm not going back to school. I've graduated early anyway. The only reason I even went back was to have something to do."

"Soon enough you'll have someone to…You know what never mind."

"He learns fast," Kevin laughed.

"Well since my superhero gig has been cancelled I think I'll go back to Jenny."

"Who's Jenny?" Martin asked. "Don't tell me you named the flat screen again."

"No I haven't. Jenny's actually a girl. More than just any girl actually she's my girlfriend."

"You."

"Have a…"

"Girlfriend?" Kevin finished incredulous.

"Yes. I. Do," he replied. "Why does that shock everybody?"

"I'm just trying to figure out who would be insane enough to date you," Martin said.

"I could say the same thing about you man, the exact same thing," he shot back.

"Hello, supposed crazy person sitting right here," Ruthie said waving her hand with an eye roll while trying to swallow the last bite of her sandwich.

"You are a brave, brave woman Ruthie Camden," Mac smiled.

"Hey!" Martin shouted insulted.

"I'm just sayin'" Mac laughed.

"If any girl's insane it's Lucy. Kevin's not exactly the brightest bulb in the chandelier, are you Kevin?"

"I have my moments," he defended.

"Rarely," Ruthie and Martin said together.

"How do you guys do that?" Mac laughed.

"Telepathy," they replied.

"I'm going to go home and try that with Jenny," he said.

"Good luck. Not very many couples can do that."

"I'm just glad you guys have accepted that you're together now. You were the blindest two people on the face of this earth," he said rolling his eyes.

"Good luck trying to get her to dance with you," Kevin added.

"Oh in time she will," Mac smirked. "I have a feeling she's a pretty good Tango dancer," he added.

"Okay I am officially scarred for life," Martin mumbled.

"Now you know how we feel," Kevin laughed.

"Unlike you we don't talk about dancing!" Ruthie laughed.

"You don't have to," Kevin said.

"Your eyes tell all," Mac finished.

"Why do I call you my best friend?" Martin asked.

"Because your world would be dark and gloomy without me?" he laughed.

"No, that can't be it," Martin said shaking his head.

"Oh right you found your light," he grinned eyeing Ruthie carefully.

"Please Mac leave before I reconsider my alliance with you," Martin said through gritted teeth.

"I'm gone!" he shouted charging for the front door.

"Watch out for that—" Martin warned.

"Ow!"

"—door," Ruthie said grimacing.

"I'm okay…I think."

"Goodbye Mac," Martin said with an eye roll.

*~*~*

A few hours later, the little family was back in the comfort of the couch. Their hectic night had turned into early morning and Martin blinked as the sun slowly began to rise. He groaned, blocking out the intrusion and tossed violently to his left. Feeling something that was nowhere near a couch cushion his eyes snapped open. Seeing Ruthie lie against him made him sit up quickly. Her whimper of pain made him take her up in his arms running his finger along her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry angel face. So, so sorry," he whispered. Carefully Martin pulled her further up as she began to slide. Throwing her head back and forth, she threw her arms up barely missing his face. "Careful Ruthie," he said softly. "I've got you."

"Don't…let him take—" A sharp intake of breath cut her sentence off.

"Shh I won't let him take you, I promise," he whispered.

"Martin!" she sobbed.

"Ruthie," he coaxed gently, taking her arms. "Wake up for me. Come on open up. RUTHIE!" With a jolt she woke taking in a shaky breathe.

"Martin," she whispered clinging to him.

"It's okay Roo, he's done. He won't lay a finger on you," he soothed.

"Ma-ma," Aaron whimpered.

"Good morning my boy," she greeted. He looked up at her cooing loudly, taking a ringlet of her hair in his hand. "Gentle sweetheart," she whispered. His small hand met her cheek and brushed it tenderly. "Ooh careful. Mommy's got an owie right there," she said softly, cringing as his tiny fingers crawled along the right side of her face.

"How he manages to be conscious at this hour still surprises me," Martin said.

"He slept through everything," she laughed. "Didn't you Aaron?" he asked tickling him lightly, smiling wider when a giggle escaped his lips. "I think that's a yes," she chuckled. It still surprised Martin how calm she seemed. Only hours ago she had been ravaged by a monstrous man who told her he loved her. Despite all of her pain, she smiled. Regardless of all the hurt his son was able to put the light back in Ruthie's eyes. He had to admit it wasn't her brightest but it was still there.

"Yeah because you had him the whole time. I swear that kid's got you super-glued to him," Martin grumbled. He soon regretted the silent argument when he felt a swift flick on the head.

"Be nice," she chuckled. "We just have a very special connection don't we buddy?" she crooned.

"I really don't know how he'd survive if you decided to go back to school," Martin admitted. "If you decide to change your mind though, feel free to go back," he said kissing her forehead.

"No, I'm going to tell them I'm drawing back out. School isn't for me anymore. This is my place, right here with my boys," she whispered. "My family."

*~*~*

A sharp stench wafted through the house making Lucy scrunch her nose as she can into the kitchen. She was met with Carlos' wide, terrified eyes. Eyeing the black stone carefully she picked it up, holding it at arms length. Her eyes narrowed in his direction when she realized what the stone really was.

"Carlos, what is this supposed to be?" she asked slowly.

"Ummm toast," he replied carefully.

"This is supposed to be toast?"

"Yes?" he said meekly.

"It's supposed to be edible. I doubt I can even get my teeth through it! Not to mention the fact that the smell is absolutely horrendous!"

"Wow Kevin wasn't kidding when he said you were bossy," he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly.

"Nada," he blurted.

"Uh huh. Fix it," she demanded.

"Right on it," he said quickly setting to work on another set of breakfast foods. Hoping that this time he would remember to take it out before it became a health hazard. Mid process, he turned around to see Kevin with a smirk playing lightly on his lips. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You know I just love it when she's yelling at someone who isn't me. It's a nice change. Not to mention extremely hot," he said.

"You do know that if you were in the room she would have been yelling at you like she always does, right?" Matt pointed out as he walked through the door.

"Yeah but she wasn't. I'm safe. She's got a new verbal punching bag now. I think she realizes what an asset I am to her life and can't stand the thought of taking it all out on me," he added.

"You know I love seeing my Sarah pregnant. In order for me to see that more than once I'm not going to risk commenting at all."

"On which part. The 'She's extremely hot when she's mad' argument or the punching bag part of it?" he asked.

"Okay one, she's my sister. Yes our genes were incredibly kind to us and made us all—if I do say so myself--not too painful on the eyes of the opposite sex—two, you agreed to the punching bag role the minute you said 'I do.'"

"Sometimes I wonder if you even realize your own stupidity," Carlos laughed.

"It just takes him a little longer than most," Matt whispered.

"What? Wait a minute…," he said slowly. It was like a light bulb went off in his head and realization dawned on him.

"There we go. There's that nice bright light bulb," Matt said.

"I was supposed to be down here, wasn't I?"

"Yes," they chimed together.

"Great now any plans of even sleeping in the same room are on the chopping block," he said sadly. "Why didn't you guys fill me in on this?" he asked. "You're suffering my pain. You know how it feels."

"You're a big boy. You can figure it out," Matt said.

"Carlos you could have burned the house down!" Lucy screamed.

"I know!" he replied. "I'm very sorry Lucy," he added.

"We could all be dead from inhaling smoke!"

"Yo sei," he said.

"Well then if you knew why weren't you watching?" she snapped.

"I got distracted," he admitted.

"No you didn't. Distracted is when something or someone takes away all your focus. Speaking of which it would have been great to have the fire department here again to safe us but I'd be using them as nothing more than great I candy—"

"Love you too Luce."

"The point is," she went on, not bothering to answer Kevin. "You have to pay attention. Now this time there are three of you. Someone's bound to get it right. And get it right you will because if you don't I'm going to share with Sarah and Mary how big a group of slackers you all are and I'm sure they'll be more than happy to join me in not taking you dancing tonight. Are we clear?"

"Yes Lucy," they all chorused. As a steaming left the kitchen, the three frightened husbands shared a panicked look.

"Okay I don't know about you two but I really like dancing. Not just with anyone but I like dancing with Mary. When she says no she means it and with all the pent up anger in this house I need a little bit of stress relief. So, I'm begging you guys to help me get this right. If you think Lucy's bad, imagine Mary. She's a tornado ready to take no mercy on anything she crosses."

"Okay so in order to save all our skins we have to make it up to them."

"Ya think," Kevin said sarcastically.

"Toast can't be that hard, can it."

"No it's toast. All you need to do is pop it in the toast making thing—"

"You mean a toaster?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Someone just has to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Got it," Matt said.

"And don't you even _think _about throwing that away Kevin," Lucy called just as Kevin opened the trashcan to dispose of it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he whispered.

"Give it to the--"

"Nor are you letting the poor dogs suffer!"

"She just get's creepier by the day I swear," Kevin mumbled. He turned around and smirked at Matt who just stood there laughing.

"Hey Matt, you hungry?" he asked offering him what sat on the plate.

"No I'm good. With my luck, I'll more than likely break my teeth on it anyway."

"Come on Matt, help a brother out," Kevin pleaded.

"No I like my teeth thank you very much."

"Fine then." Hearing a quick pace in footsteps, they turned to see Simon coming down the stairs.

"Hey Simon, want breakfast?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah thanks man, I've been swamped with wake up calls," he said gratefully taking the object from him.

"No dear brother, thank you," Kevin sighed.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you right now. You know what screw it," he said. Before anyone could say anything, he came up planting a quick kiss on Simon's cheek.

"Awkward…." Simon said slowly.

"What I can't thank you for saving my sex life?" Kevin asked.

"I saved your what?"

"Never mind," the three said quickly.

*~*~*

"Is everything ready yet?" T-bone asked impatiently. The sooner he could get this done the sooner he could have her. The sooner he could show her how much he meant to her. Only then would she see that Martin was nothing for her. He was too soft, too lenient. He didn't fight for her. She was just allowed to run ramped on the world. A man kept his woman in control. He would show her what it really meant to be in love.

"I haven't even gotten there yet, hold on!"

"Well hurry up already," he snapped.

"Someone's getting a little nervous I see."

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright I'm here. Take a chill pill or something. Better yet, take a Benadryl. That way you can take a nice long nap while you wait."

"I don't sleep on the job."

"Whatever just wait a few okay. I'm already here."

"Well go do what you're supposed to do."

"No I think I'll stop for some ice cream first."

"Why you little—"

"I'm kidding, gosh."

"I don't kid. As I've learned," they mumbled.

*~*~*

"Will someone get the door?" Kevin hollered from the living room.

"And you can't get up off your lazy butt and do it yourself because?" Lucy asked.

"The game is on!" Matt, Carlos, and Simon said with him.

"I swear Martin's the only sane one of all of you," Lucy sighed.

"He's just as bad when baseball's on," Simon pointed out.

"Yes but when he's two feet from the door he's actually nice enough to answer it instead of making a pregnant woman waddle her way over to do something you're very capable of," Lucy said.

"I love you," he sang.

"Uh huh," she said rolling her eyes. With a firm, flat look, she advanced towards the front door. Opening it with a less then pleasant expression, she was presented with two large pizzas.

"Is this the Camden-Kinkirk residence?"

"Yes," Lucy replied.

"Two large pepperoni pizzas," he recited offering the pizzas, "that'll come to $20."

"Finally!" Mary sighed almost ripping the pizza out of the innocent man's hands. He looked up momentarily, shocked but smiled.

"How much of that is for you guys?" he asked the game watching trio.

"All of it," the chimed.

"Yeah right. Think again. Make some toast. This is for us," Sarah said opening the box and inhaling the delicious aroma.

"You know I might very well lose my job for this but you guys seem like you're going through enough right now. Pizza's on the house. Don't let that slip to my boss or I'm toast, no pun intended."

"But then what do we get?" Simon asked.

"It's a cruel world out there gentlemen. It's every man for themselves," he said.

"Meaning?" Kevin asked.

"He means we have to ask them how much of it we can have," Matt said.

"How do we do that?" Kevin asked.

"Our super smooth talking. It might also help that we're amazingly sexy," Carlos said.

"Okay I'm not here. In fact, I think I'm gonna go now. Have a nice day," the poor pizza man said leaving without risking a look back.

"Great. Look what you did," Mary said through a mouth full of pizza. "You scared the poor guy away. And he was actually really nice," she said smacking Carlos once.

"Ow!" he whined.

*~*~*

The shrill ring of Ruthie's cell phone interrupted the tender kiss shared between them. Both Martin and Ruthie separated, glaring at the object in question.

"The small window of time we have where he's not permanently attached to you," Martin moaned. She clung to his lips for three long, luxurious seconds before opening the phone.

"Yes," she snapped.

"Hey Ruthie. Are you okay? You seem kind of on edge or distracted. Should I call back another time?"

"Oh hey! No, it's fine. What did you need?" The last piece came out breathily seeing as Martin was sending butterfly kisses up her neck.

"I just, I was wondering if I could get your help with something."

"Sure. What did you need help with?"

"Well Adams just makes math so confusing. I sat in class all day today trying to figure it out but I just don't get it. You're the math genius. Do you think you could unconfuse me and show me how you're supposed to do it?"

"Sure can you wait twenty minutes? I'm kind of busy doing my own thing right now."

"Can't she just come here? That way you don't have to move," Martin said.

"No she can't. Stop distracting me Martin," she giggled.

"Okay I defiantly called at a bad time. I'll just call back later.

"Thank you for understanding," Martin said kissing Ruthie lightly.

"No stay, its ok. Martin behave," she growled smacking him lightly.

"You know how much I love it when you…"

"Excuse me for just one second. Martin! You know I can't focus when you do that! She needs my help. Now quit distracting me and behave yourself!"

"But I—"

"I love you too. Just give me five minutes."

"Fine," he pouted.

"Thank you," she smiled kissing him softly.

"Just hurry. I need you," he groaned. _You have no idea how much that idea's reciprocated _she thought.

"Okay I'll meet you there in about a half hour. I need to shut him up so he doesn't wreak havoc on my family while I'm gone," she teased.

"Hey!"

"Okay I'll see you soon. Meet me at the Dairy Shack."

"Got it." With that, she disconnected, turning back to Martin. "Now where were we?" she asked.

"I think…we were…right here," he said between kisses.

*~*~*

"Alright Theodore. The plan is in motion."

"Great, thanks for the help. I'll see you in a half hour."

"No problem as long as the end result gets me what I want."

"Oh it will. Believe me it will."

*~*~*

"Martin I love you but will you stop freaking out?" Ruthie asked impatiently. They had been standing in the living room, Ruthie already ready to go. They'd been at this for about ten minutes now and Ruthie was at her wits end.

"I'm sorry but considering what's happened I don't know if it's the best idea that you leave on your own yet. You can barely stand on your own," he argued. As if to prove his point, she fell forward uneasily as he caught her. "See what I mean? I can't stand the idea of you being hurt, especially when he's still out there."

"I'll be in public honey. No one would be stupid enough to do anything with witnesses. I'll call you the minute I get there, alright?"

"Alright. Just give me a minute. The screamer's going to have my head if he doesn't get to say goodbye." Five minutes later, Martin descended with a disgruntled Aaron in his arms. "Someone was asleep," he whispered. Ruthie nodded taking him gently.

"Hey buddy shh. I'm sorry we woke you," she whispered. Hearing Ruthie soft tones he froze looking up at her. "Hi. You can go back to bed in just a second. Mommy just wanted to say goodbye before she left. I know you wouldn't like it if I left without telling you, huh?" Taking his small hands in a mass of her hair he smiled bringing himself close to her. "I love you," she whispered. "Take care of Daddy while I'm gone, okay? And you work on being a good boy for me okay? I won't be long. I'll be here to tuck you in, I promise," she whispered kissing him tenderly on the forehead. "And I love you Mr. Grizzly," she chuckled. "Both of you be good, you hear?" she said kissing Martin passionately.

"Oh get a room!" Kevin boomed.

"Shut up!" they yelled.

"I'm just sayin'.

"Kevin, leave them alone!" Lucy hollered.

"Yes ma'am," he said weakly.

"Be safe. Call me the minute you feel uncomfortable," he said.

"I will. Ready?"

"Yeah. Leave fast. It's less painful for him." Gently, she handed a sleeping Aaron over to Martin and bolted for the door. The minute she closed it behind her she let herself cry. Not for herself but for him. Despite hearing him call out for her, she couldn't go back. She had to leave. The faster she left, the faster she'd get back.

"Ma-ma!" he wailed.

"Shh buddy, she'll be back in a couple of hours," she could hear Martin say over his protest. Placing her hand on the knob, she turned it. _No I can't_ she reminded herself. Pulling away but not without struggle, she walked down the driveway making her way to the Dairy Shack.

"Okay this is the perfect time to plan," Martin said over the screaming.

"Plan for what exactly?" Kevin asked.

"I never gave her a real birthday. I was thinking we could surprise her."

"Ooh I love surprises," Kevin said grinning and on the verge of jumping up and down. Martin rolled his eyes but went on.

"Go start planning. I'm going to go try and calm him down," he said. Getting upstairs, he settled in the rocking chair beginning a gentle swaying motion. "Shh Aaron its okay. Mommy will be back soon," he whispered. "I know you miss her. I do too, so much. She'll come back though. She promised remember. Mama never breaks a promise. Come on fall asleep for Daddy," he pleaded.

"Ma-ma," he cried tearing at Martin's already frantic heart.

"I know," he said gently. Seeing that no coaxing was working he brought out his index finger letting him wrap his hand around it. It stayed like that for about five seconds before he shoved it away crying harder now. "Not Mama's hand is it?" he asked disheartened. After ten minutes of struggle, Aaron's little eyes finally closed. Sighing with relief Martin shuffled to the large bed surrounding it with pillows. When he tried putting him down he let go to no avail. "Come on son. Time for some sleep," he whispered.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered.

"She'll be back big guy. Just wait a couple of hours." Aaron shook his head frantically not liking the wait. He wanted her now. "If you sleep now she'll be here when you wake up." When his crying ceased momentarily, Martin risked putting him down, again with no success. Despite the situation, he just clung to him harder. "Come on, down we go," he said gently. The wail only increased. "You're not going to let me go are you?" he sighed. Covered in tears Aaron dug his face in the crook of Martin's neck gripping him for dear life. With Mommy gone there was no way he'd let Daddy get taken too.

"I'm not leaving Aaron, not ever," he said gently. "Shh. We'll just lay here for a few minutes," he finally said.

*~*~*

"Okay," Kevin declared cracking his knuckles in preparation. "Everyone, living room now!"

"What?" Carlos asked frantically.

"We were assigned planning committee. Therefore, we must plan. Start planning!"

"What are we planning?" Matt asked.

"The end of the world," he said sarcastically.

"Oh god!" Simon said.

"No, you're sister's surprise party," Kevin clarified.

"Oh," he said, sighing in obvious relief.

"Where are Sam and David?" he asked.

"We're here!" they called.

"Anyone have any ideas? Anyone, anyone?" In the dead silence of the room, it was Kevin's turn to sigh. "Oh come on. We're Camdens! There has to be something we could do!"

"I've got an idea," Lucy finally said.

"See I knew you were smart," he said. "Now what is this fantabulous idea?"

"Well I was thinking…"

*~*~*

As Ruthie fought the chill, her teeth chattered. She now wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Martin's arms. He was right as always. She really shouldn't be out here but there was no turning back now. Hobbling through the open door she was met with Meredith's smiling face.

"Hey Ruthie!" she called

"Hey! I haven't seen you in the longest time."

"I know. It feels like forever ago since I saw you last. I guess that's what happens when you're the next Einstein and end up graduating a whole year early."

"I have new priorities now," Ruthie said.

"I bet you do. Opening your own fundraiser and everything."

"Oh no. I haven't done that yet though it's not completely off my list of things to accomplish," she laughed.

"Knowing you, you'll be the very best," she said.

"Thanks," Ruthie said blushing.

"From what I hear you and Martin are doing not too bad yourselves." Ruthie's cheeks again turned a light pink.

"Yeah, great actually. We kind of got carried away," she chuckled.

"I had a feeling it was a bad time to call," she smiled.

"No you saved us actually. I think we would have gone a little too far."

"Glad I could help. I think," she said digging through her messenger bag. "Oh shoot!"

"What?"

"I left my Trig book in my car. Can you hold tight for a minute while I go get it?"

"Sure."

"Did you want me to order you anything?"

"Just the usual." Ruthie nodded as she saw the door swing closed. As soon as she left the chill returned. It wasn't from the gentle breeze. No, something was off. She felt like she was being watched. Whipping her head around, she was met with nothing but the usual clanking of trays and dishes. Thinking nothing of it but not taking down her guard, she hobbled to the counter on the other side of the store. Being careful not to trip she felt arms encircle her.

"Hey," she gasped. "Please don't do that, you scared me," she laughed. The grabber was silent as they directed her to the front door. "Wait I was just about to order," she laughed. Still they continued and Ruthie felt her heart pounding a million miles in the confines of her chest. "Let go of me!" she screamed when they finally reached the outside.

"I'm not letting you go. Not now, not ever!" And just like that she knew her nightmare had returned. She kicked him swiftly only letting him pause momentarily. "Oh no you don't!" he growled.

"Oh yes I am!" she growled. Finding enough room to spin around she clubbed him with her fist clawing mercilessly at his face.

"You little bitch!" he snarled.

"Call me what you want but you sure as hell aren't taking me anywhere!" she shot back.

"Oh yes I am," he whispered stuffing a gag in her mouth and throwing her over his shoulder. It was then that Ruthie began kicking violently with no mercy. "Let me go!" she yelled. "Nope sorry, no can do," he said. With that Ruthie was tossed loosely into the backseat. "Now get comfy, it's going to be a long ride," he laughed. With streams of tears coursing down her face the faces she loved flashed before her eyes. Kicking at the door harshly she fought to push it open. After ten minutes of struggle, she sighed. Having little to no strength left she let her eyes fall closed.

_My boys_

*~*~*

"We need something unforgettable," Kevin said pensively.

"What, our planning wasn't up to par for you?" Lucy laughed.

"I didn't say that. I just mean there has to be a 'wow I'll never forget this' factor."

"One of us could always pretend to go into labor," Sarah said.

"Yeah that could…wait could we actually use that?" he said second guessing his reply.

"You can't read sarcasm if it bit you in the butt," Matt laughed.

"It could work. Can we Luce, please?" he begged. "You're my favorite wife in the whole wide world," he pleaded.

"Kevin I'm you're only wife," she said rolling her eyes.

"But still. Can we, can we?"

"You know the mad dash to the hospital only to find out that it's a false alarm," Simon said.

"Ooh can I be the siren thingy?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Why am I not surprised," Lucy grumbled chuckling to herself.

"So are we in agreement? Mission Fake Labor?"

"I guess," Lucy sighed.

"Yay," he smiled. A mad dash down the stairs was heard and all eyes fell on Martin's disheveled hair.

"You look lovely bro, just absolutely beautiful," Matt laughed.

"Have any of you heard from Ruthie?" he asked quickly smashing down his pointed hair.

"No, why? Was she supposed to check in with her cuddle muffin to make sure she made it and didn't talk to strangers on the way over?" Kevin laughed.

"No she didn't. She told me she'd call me when she got there but never did. I tried calling her when I woke up but she wouldn't pick up. I can feel it. Something's wrong. She never goes without answering her phone," he said close to panic.

"Okay stay calm," Kevin said getting up off his place on the couch. "We just need to go find her. Martin and I will go down to the Dairy Shack—"

"I'm coming with you," Simon said.

"Okay the rest of spread out. Sarah, Mary, Luce, you stay here and call Michaels and watch the kids. Carlos, keep them as calm as you can. The last thing we need is to put any of them in distress. Martin, keep calling. She might have dropped it somewhere along the way. Let's go!" With that, the three made a mad dash for the ice cream store. Getting there they continuously called out her name but with no such luck.

"Ruthie!"

"Ruth!"

"Ruthie honey can you hear me!" Martin called the most frantic of them all. With shaking fingers he continued calling but continued getting no answer. All he needed was to hear his sweet angel's voice on the other side of that line. He had to make sure she was okay, that nothing had happened to her.

"Split up!" Kevin hollered. Reaching the parking lot, Martin called yet again. This time he heard a faint ringing on the pavement. What he saw scared him almost more than anything in the world. His frantic search was met by nothing but an abandoned phone that played they're song. Picking it up with shaking hands he let it play once, twice before letting it drop.

"Ruthie," he whispered. He opened her phone to see that there remained one unread text. Clicking the button shakily it splayed across the screen.

_Having fun yet?_

**A/N: Calm down guys. We're still alive. Thank you to all those who have waited patiently (I know for some it was just barely possible) for us to get this out to you. You're constant encouragement has pushed us to do better and better each and every time. It's because of you that we've done it again, bigger and better. ****You wanna know what the best Christmas present would be for us? A swipe across the board. Let's try and beat 27 shall we? We know you're capable. You've done it before!**

**We'd like to wish all of you a very warm, love-filled holiday. Look out for the first chapter of the New Year over the next couple of weeks. **


	24. 23: Stress, Secrets, & Stupidity

**A/N: OH MY GOSH!!!! I almost jumped about six feet when I realized what day it was! Its two year today that this story unfolded. I personally can't believe it. –tear-- So without further interruption, here's the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Luke!**

The minute the door slammed in haste a blanket of thick tension gripped those left behind. The silence that fell on everyone was a clear sign of fear. No words had to be stated for the sisters to understand what was really happening here. Ruthie was gone. Her giving heart had betrayed her. She had only set out to help a friend in need. Now only minutes later she was no where to be found. The three remaining sisters simultaneously reached for one another silently begging the others for strength. Lucy saw Carlos begin passing out of the corner of her eye.

"Carlos, you should really sit down. You're not really helping my urge to puke right now. My eyes keep darting back and forth watching you." Carlos spins in her direction eyeing her carefully, his panic filled eyes going soft momentarily for the short blond. "Are you alright Lucy? Do you need something?"

"Yes Carlos. Do me a favor and stop burning a hole in the floor."

"I can't…" he whispered, his voice trailing. He then proceeded to rake his fingers through his hair nervously. _What if they don't find her?_ he thought. _This is all my fault. If I didn't have Rose where the stupid hat…My family's misfortunes lie on me alone…_

"Please Carlos," Mary whispered seeing the fear in her husband's eyes. "I know you're worried. We all are. If I weren't pregnant I'd be leading the pack of angry Camden's looking for Ruthie right this minute. The truth is I can't. All we can do is wait for her to come to us."

"She's seventeen Mary! Deus meu! She's out there somewhere scared out of her mind! For all we know he could have found her!"

"You think we all don't have that exact same thing running through our heads Carlos? I'm digging for all my inner strength to stay right here where my husband asked me to stay. I'm not looking to protect myself from anything that could happen. I could be out there ready to gouge the idiot's eyes out with a screw driver the size of Texas and not worry about what happens to me. We're staying here for the sake of the children," Lucy said close to tears. Carlos stopped dead on his pacing track to face the three women. His eyes once again softened at the lost look in Lucy's eyes.

Quietly, he walked over to them kneeling down in front of them. Upon closer inspection he could see his wife gripping Sarah's hand until both were almost white in color. He also saw Mary fighting back tears as she bit her lip. Gently helping his wife stand he wrapped his arms around her. True to form Mary didn't fall apart. She simply stood there in the warmth of his arms. It was as though she felt the heat of his embrace coating her fear with Novocain. Deep inside she knew it was there but the minute he held her she felt at peace.

"Lo siento Amor," he whispered. "I just can't stand waiting. "I've already…I can't do it again," he whispered quietly so that only she could hear. Mary nodded against him in understanding. "One of us has to stay calm in this mess," he chuckled.

"Just stop moving. Sit with us. The more you move the more they do," she said pointing to her belly. "That only makes my bladder work harder," she sighed. A smile played on his lips as he rubbed his wife's rounded stomach carefully mumbling to himself before placing a light kiss on the protruding swell. "Stop moving girls. For your mommy, just stay still okay? Here I'll make you guys a deal. If you stay quiet I will too, okay?" he pleaded at a level that was inaudible to anyone who wasn't really paying attention. A light sigh was heard behind him from none other than Lucy and Sarah. Carlos smiled, moving Mary away carefully so he could set her in his lap while taking his place between Sarah and Lucy.

"They'll find her," Sarah said to no one in particular. Even though it was directed at no one in the room it still allowed the four an extra level of hope. A light shuffling was heard above them and Carlos turned slightly to see Charlie dragging his way down the stairs. "What's wrong miho?" he asked his son as he walked into the living room.

"I couldn't sleep Papa," he mumbled. "I heard you yelling and walking back and forth," he said.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Everything's fine," he said.

"No it's not. Something's wrong. There's always something wrong when you walk back and forth like that." The four looked up at the little boy somewhat surprised at his keen observations.

"I'm just thinking," he said.

"Why does everyone look so sad?" he asked. Small smiles were shared at his innocent question. "Where is everybody Daddy?" he asked.

"They're out looking honey," Mary said softly.

"Looking for who?"

"You know what? Why doesn't Daddy make you a nice big mug of hot chocolate while we go get tucked back into bed?" Mary asked looking for anything to prevent her from having to tell her little boy that his aunt was in trouble.

"No," he defied simply. "Mommy I'm a big boy. I can handle it. What happened? Where's Auntie Ruthie?" he asked. "Wasn't she supposed to be back by now?"

"Yes. She was supposed to be back a long time ago," Lucy said bringing him to join them on the couch. Seeing as there was no room left to sit Charlie hesitated.

"There's no where to sit," he pointed out. Lucy smiled pointing to her lap. "I'm gonna hurt the babies," he said.

"If you're really careful they'll be okay," she said. He nodded carefully and positioned himself so he left a little bit of space for fear of squishing them. Charlie brought his feet up out of habit and cuddled into her.

"Mommy what's wrong with Auntie Ruth?" he whispered.

"We don't know love. Your uncles are out there looking for her right now," she told him.

"Did the bad man take her?" he asked. The four adults shared a look of confirmation before Charlie saw everyone stay silent, leaving his question unanswered. The silence that went with it allowed the little boys eyes begin to water. Sarah waddled over, squatting as best she could.

"Hey buddy she's gonna be fine," Sarah promised rubbing his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Auntie Ruth's a Camden sweetie. We're built tough as nails," Lucy said hugging him.

"It feels like we don't ever get to see her anymore," he whispered. "Now a bad guy's got her and…and," his statement was left unfinished as his strong, big man shield fell away as he dissolved into tears.

"She'll be home soon son. With everyone looking for her she'll be home in no time," Carlos said confidently. Even though it was meant for him Carlos' statement rang as a comfort to those who sat huddled around him. The one question on everyone's minds remained the same. How long would they have to wait to bring their sister home? How long would it be before their family was complete? How much waiting would they have to do before the glue that was Ruthie Camden, would put this shattered family together again?

"Didn't he go to jail?" Charlie asked weakly.

"He was supposed to," Mary mumbled. "He knew he'd done something wrong so he ran," she added. Mary felt Carlos stiffen under her, a hard, determined look in his eyes. She knew very well what he was thinking and smiled.

"If I have it my way he'll be deported the minute he's convicted. I'll be dead by the time he touches mi familia!" he growled. Charlie jumped slightly at the sharpness of his father's tone.

"He will. He'll pay in every way that's legal in the justice system for what he's done to her," Mary said.

"Daddy why do you look so sad? You just said she's coming home, didn't you? She is coming home, isn't she?" he asked.

"Of course she is," he confirmed. "I'm just worried about her," he said.

"Are you going to be walking back and forth again?"

"I'm going to try not to," he smiled.

"I won't be able to sleep," Charlie confessed. Mary nodded knowing full well that the waiting party wouldn't be able to see sleep until she was found either. Secretly she hoped that his body would give out at some point while they awaited her arrival. As it stood no one really had the strength to argue with him.

"What do you think we should do while we wait?" she asked him.

"Go Fish!" he said excitedly, his eyes brightening significantly at the idea.

"Let me go see if I can find some cards," she said groaning as she struggled to lift herself up off her husband's lap.

"I'm gonna win Mommy," he said sliding off Lucy's lap not too far behind her.

"Not if I do first," she said.

"But I always win when I play with Daddy."

"Oh but wait. You haven't played me yet, have you? I'll have you know I was the best Go Fisher in the family. I'd kick your aunties' butts every time. Isn't that right, Luce?" she hollered.

"Good luck buddy. You're gonna need it," Lucy laughed. Two seconds of silenced passed before an earth shattering scream was heard from the baby monitor.

"Looks like someone's not too happy," Lucy pointed out as Aaron made it very clear he was no longer asleep. With a sigh Carlos rose from the comfort of the couch.

"I'd better get him before we have two screaming babies on our hands," he said. Skipping the steps two at a time, Carlos rushed up to Martin and Ruthie's room. Reaching the door and opening it carefully, emptiness echoed in every corner. A pang of sadness hit him when he took in the almost non existent smell of Ruthie's perfume. His silent moment of remembrance was quickly shattered by Aaron's unhappiness. "Hey Aaron," he whispered lifting him gently from the bed that was surrounded in a sea of pillows. "Shh," he said softly, bouncing him a little. This only seemed to make the situation worse because his tiny face only got redder, his cries more desperate.

"Ma-ma!" he wailed. The way it came out made it sound like the poor little boy was being dragged through fire and torn apart piece by piece.

"I know bud. It's just not the same without her, is it?" Aaron replied by throwing his head back and forth repeatedly, as if agreeing with him and the sirens of sadness began yet again. This time he noticed him throw his fist in and bite down hard, emitting yet another whimper. _Here we go again _he sighed. This was a sure sign that more teeth were on the way. "Hey, hey shh," he prompted softly, "We're not gonna bite those, okay?" He only replied with another round of agonizing pain. Carlos wasn't sure whether it was his teeth or lack of Ruthie. Knowing how she affected him, he opted for both "We're going to put gel on those instead okay?" Sticking his pinky in as a temporary soothing method Carlos slipped into the baby bag in search of the numbing medication. "Shh Aaron. You're going to have to work with me here, okay? Open wide for Uncle Carlos, come on." The spacing in Aaron's mouth wasn't a problem, for he was still screaming immensely. It was finding a way to calm him down enough to actually do the application that would be the problem.

Silently he began to hum the opening bars of an old Spanish lullaby. It took a while but soon Aaron's sirens had minimized to whimpers as he watched in fascination at Carlos' mouth moving.

"There we go," he whispered. "Nice and big," he coaxed, massaging the coolness onto his gums. "Better?" he asked. Seeing him still whimpering some Carlos remembered the other piece and dug inside the diaper bag blindly. Feeling the chill of an ice pack he came out with the teething ring. "Much better than your hand, huh?" he chuckled as he saw Aaron clamp onto it. This only last a couple of minutes before he removed it again, his face returning to the crimson tinge Carlos was greeted with earlier.

"Ma-ma!" he called out again hoping that if he was loud enough she would actually show herself.

"She's not here yet big guy, but she will be soon, I promise. While we wait why don't we try and get some sleep?" he suggested. Not liking the idea he threw the ring across the room kicking violently as the pleas for Ruthie continued. "Soon Aaron. Mamma will be home soon," he whispered. He didn't want to wait. He wanted Mommy now. Where was Daddy? He needed Daddy. This man was nice but he wasn't Daddy. He tried calling out for him but nothing came out. Instead he repeated the only word he knew.

"Ma-ma!" In his frantic search for Ruthie he again saw Carlos' mouth moving. Not having a clue what came out the screaming only increased. Carlos was soon losing strength in his battle to keep the little boy calm. His need for sleep was quickly gaining on him. Of course Aaron clearly wouldn't let that happen.

"Mama will be home soon," he repeated soothingly rubbing his belly in hopes of comforting him. That clearly did very little. _How in the world did Martin do it? _he thought. In seconds it dawned on him. Martin was the boy's father. The second most constant person in his life. Carlos of course was neither. He'd have to find his own way to quiet him down, on instinct the bars to the old Spanish lullaby resurfaced. He went without using words knowing that for the next few years they would be lost on him anyway. His brain at the moment wouldn't let him remember them. Picking up the forgotten ring he again began to hum. After about ten minutes Aaron had succumbed to loud whimpers. After a half hour struggle Aaron fell into a fitful sleep. As he watched him settle Carlos silently hoped that they would find Ruthie soon. This much stress on a little boy at missing his mother was no where near necessary. He knew that as soon as they did find her they would all rest much easier. _Come home Ruthie _he pleaded silently. _Come home soon_.

*~*~*

Downstairs a calm silence fell on the sisters as they sat mesmerized at hearing what came through the monitor. Mary smiled when she saw that his father's soothing tones had Charlie snoring quietly next to them.

"Wow," Lucy whispered. "I had no idea he could sing like that," she added. Smiling, she could see that Sarah's eyes were becoming misty. "I mean I knew he was good with kids but I've never heard him keep his calm like that."

"It really comes as second nature to him. He was the oldest of all his siblings. He helped raise all of them. He used to do that with Charlie almost every night he was up before the sun. I knew he did it to let me sleep but I found myself waking up every time if only to listen to him talk." A flash of recognition shined in Lucy's eyes.

"Is that why he's all bent out of shape over Ruthie?" she asked. Mary nodded, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

"She's the youngest of all of us. That need to protect her is much stronger. It only gets worse when you consider the fact that she's female and out there with a psychopath he becomes a lion on anyone he sees as trouble."

"I barely heard him earlier but he mentioned something about not having to go through something again," Sarah said. "What exactly does that mean?" Mary's eyes clouded with unshed tears.

"When he was about twelve, he lost his little sister to phenomena. Seeing as he was the oldest male he took it upon himself to look out for everyone. Making sure his mom was resting along with his sister so that nothing should come up while he was away, he took the opportunity to play outside for a little while. He told me that only ten minutes into it he could feel in his gut that something was wrong. Not wanting to look like an idiot while he played street ball with the neighborhood boys, he ignored it but promised himself that the minute the game was over he'd go home. Ten minutes later the game ended and he was packing to leave. His best friend Franco had teased him calling him a sore loser because they had in fact lost. Pride won over and he played two more games, finally winning the last. The minute the last goal was made he ran home. Eager to tell his mom that he'd made the winning goal he charged inside.

The minute he got inside he could feel there was something off. In a small house that was usually roaring with voices wad dead silent. When he finally shuffled into his mother's room he saw her curled up in a ball crying quietly. He remembers voicing all the comforts he knew but they failed. After ten minutes of trying he finally saw her huddled with little Sophia next to her and smiled. Almost instantly he felt something fall inside him. His mom was crying. Normally she'd smile at the little girl talking about anything and everything knowing that she was the only one who had yet to find out what it was like to argue like the rest of her kids had. He then noticed something off about Sophia. She still looked peaceful in sleep but her color was off. Naturally, he panicked. He tried calling her name, he tried CPR but nothing worked. Eventually his mother looked at him tearfully, urging him to stop. Carlos looked at her like she was crazy. Why would he give up? She wasn't breathing. What else was he supposed to do but hope that something would open her eyes? During one of his final chest compressions she took his hand and stopped him. Looking into her eyes he fell apart. He knew that look. It was the exact same look he got when he found out his father died three years before.

It was then he knew that nothing would work. It was a bitter realization that allowed him to see that he had lost her. Being that he was the oldest and they had a house full of screaming kids to look after, he was the one who had taken the most care of Sophie. His name was the first one she spoke. She was always the most excited of all to see him when he walked through the door.

For months he blamed himself. He continued to believe that her death was his fault. Had he not gone out to play like he wanted, she would still be here. What he couldn't come to terms with was the fact that it wasn't him; it was a spiking fever that no one could cure that took her. He still feels he could have saved her. Carlos still wakes up screaming her name sometimes. It's always the same dream. His battle to save her always fails."

"That's why he's so invested in Ruthie," Sarah stated. It wasn't a question, it was fact.

"She's seventeen. About the same age that Sophia would be if she were still here," Mary said. "Even though they're not related by blood that lion comes out around her. He doesn't say it but I know that it's a way to make up for what he couldn't do to save her. Now that she's missing it's resurfacing," she said.

"Not only that, but it's not just him anymore," she said. "It's all of us. It's an entire army of crazies that need their glue to stay sane," she said.

"I just want to warn you guys. He's going to be like this for as long as she's out there. He's going to be worried sick, he's going to pace, until she actually walks through that door."

"Imagine what'll be left of the jerk when they all get his hands on him. Martin and Carlos will probably throw the heaviest punches," Sarah said.

"That's just the way he is," Mary smiled.

"I'm so glad you got your act back together," Lucy sighed.

"I was stupid to look past the fact that he's really the best thing to ever happen to me," she whispered.

"He makes you sparkle," Sarah smiled.

"And it's not that craptasic Twilight shimmer either," Lucy said.

"Not to mention he's so much better looking," Sarah said.

"Hey back off!" Mary growled. "He's my man!"

"Backing off," Sarah said raising her hands in surrender. "I get the doctor anyway…" she said dreamily.

"Well I beat all of you. I get the cop," Lucy said

"Ex-cop," Mary pointed out.

"So? He still looks great in uniform," she said rolling her eyes. "Even better without it," she giggled.

"Okay!" Mary shouted. "I really don't need to picture my brother…like that thank you very much."

"I'll just keep Matt to myself then," Sarah said.

"Now that I think about it, Matt's even worse. I grew up taking baths with him," Mary said.

"Oh the years have done him well Mare. Really well," Sarah told her.

"I should hope so. I'm related to him."

"We did well girls didn't we?" Mary asked.

"Your man's the one who provides the Latin flava,' Lucy pointed out.

"Please don't say it like that again," Mary said cringing. "You sound like a rapper," she added.

"I'm just sayin'. Do you think they'll find him Mare?" Lucy asked seriously. Mary turned to her sister hugging her gently.

"Of course they will. We've got almost all of Glen Oak on our side. I can pretty much guarantee that. Until they do, Ruthie will do what she does best, hold strong and kick any idiot into the middle of next week who chooses to do anything with her. T-Bone won't know what hit him."

"I have a feeling he'll want to be buried six feet under once he knows what he's dealing with," Sarah laughed.

"It's not a guess Sarah; it's an extremely strong possibility. Kevin can be the stupidest moron on the face of the earth sometimes, but he's defiantly smart enough to know when he needs to step up and protect."

"And he will," Mary added.

"I still laugh until my stomach hurts when I picture what they did to Rose," Lucy said. "I thought Kevin was stupid. Rose wouldn't know fun if it bit her in the butt. I mean seriously. Who can't even stand a little dancing and joking around?"

"I almost choked when I saw her reaction to the fact that he's on medication," Sarah said.

"I know. The great thing is there's nothing wrong. That's just who he is naturally. Making her think so though, is really fun. I had a feeling Dad wanted to tell him off for the table dancing."

"He was enjoying it too much Luce, just like the rest of us. Otherwise he would have said something."

"He's the only one we can't argue with when he goes into stupid mode," Sarah said. "He's a light to this whacked out family. If weren't for him we'd all be climbing the walls right now. The only reason we aren't is because it's the memories he gives us that are able to distract us," she added.

"I think that's the first thing that attracted me to him. He's big and scary but if you dig down deep enough you find the little kid he never grew out of."

"It's the same with Carlos. He's a clown but when it comes down to it he knows how to love me like I've never been loved before. History shows that kids are his weakness. I don't fight who he is because I know every dimension of him. Slowly, you guys are too. When we found out we were having girls he panicked for at least a month."

"He won't let those little girls out of the house," Lucy laughed.

"Kevin's no different Luce. Savannah's existence has changed him. It's added a layer of love that only little girls can put in their fathers," Sarah said.

"If any date survives the family in general it'll be a miracle," Mary giggled. "I'm surprised you being the quiet little mouse that you are, can put up with this craziness Sarah."

"I've always wanted a bigger family. If you remember, it's just me. Being a part of this has made me realize how much I need it. The three ring circus that is the Camdens is just an added bonus. One I can't see myself living without anymore," she said.

"You're the only one who hasn't had to go through inspection," Mary said. "The boys loved you almost instantly."

"Not to mention that we had one more for team estrogen," Lucy pointed out. Hearing another yelp of painful cries from the baby monitor Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "He misses her so much," she whispered.

"It's natural for boys to bond with their mothers but this is, this is unimaginable," Sarah whispered. "It's like he's having his heart ripped out," she said softly, brushing her eye.

"They have a routine," Lucy said. "I heard Martin try the same thing a few hours ago with no luck," she added.

"What exactly is their routine?" Mary asked.

"While they're saying goodnight he'll wrap his hand around her finger and hold it there for about a minute before letting his eyes close. I think it's a safety thing for him. Holding on, he's just making sure that she's there. She would have been back in time to tuck him in before we all went to sleep. Since she never showed up he's feeling lost. Not having Martin here's probably not helping."

"He must be pulling his hair out right now. Looking for her and coming up with nothing must be killing him," Sarah said sadly.

"Martin's extremely level headed but when it comes to Ruthie he changes. He's more protective, more willing to do anything and everything to make her happy. We may not be too pleased with how quickly their moving but I can see it in both their faces. It's like they both have a blaring sign above their heads that screams "I found him" or "She's the one for me". I think that's the reason Dad was so willing to let them be together, why he didn't fight them when he saw that they were sharing a bed. He's trusted Martin from day one to keep her safe."

"I'm kind of surprised he doesn't already have a ring on her finger," Sarah said.

"Oh he will. Soon he'll be looped into the Crazies club and he'll smile the entire time. Ruthie's his light at the end of his darkest tunnel. I still remember the day Aaron was born. We were all there to lend our support. We might as well not have been there at all. He only had eyes for her. Ruthie was his life jacket, the only way he'd be able to handle something so life changing. I saw the way they sat together. Martin was holding onto her as if he was going to fly away into insanity if he didn't. You didn't have to hear them exchange any words. I don't even think they did. She just stood there and let him hold her the minute he was born. I don't know how long they stayed like that but they returned holding onto each other. Poor Martin's knuckles were turning white. I could see it in Ruthie's face. The pain, the betrayal had all disappeared if only for that moment. She put everything aside and stood by him with every bit of strength she had in her," Lucy said.

"Her heart just gets bigger and bigger," Mary said. "My little sister makes me look so bad in comparison," she laughed.

"Oh but it gets even bigger. When Sandy wasn't home—which was almost always—she'd be there with him. Even when Sandy was there she'd still show up to help. She'd fight her saying that she was very capable of taking care of her own son but Ruthie always won out. Martin would say nothing. He'd just watch as she stepped into the house making a beeline for the nursery. Sandy would be pissed for days. Those standoffs are usually what sent her packing. That's why I wasn't entirely surprised when Aaron first called her his mom. In reality that's exactly what she was. He didn't understand any different. She loved that little boy even though it hurt her to remember where he came from."

"She really puts all of us to shame," Sarah said.

"She's one of the strongest people I know," Lucy whispered.

*~*~*

Now blindfolded, Ruthie could feel herself being jostled around inside the car as they hit the most speed bumps and potholes she'd ever seen in her life. With the haphazard way she was thrown in she felt her back crack loudly at its stiffness. On instinct, her kicking and screaming continued. This of course worked to no avail as the car dragged her further away.

"Let go of me!" she bellowed finally having spit out the gag that kept her silent on the way over.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen," she heard T-bone reply as he walked her further to her unknown destination. Even though she was blind to anything in front of her she felt bile rise in her throat as she pictured his victorious smirk. _You won't be smiling for long_ she thought as she gave another fierce kick at the door hoping that the pressure would break the lock.

"Why put up the struggle sweetheart? You know there's no escaping me now," he laughed. The way the word 'sweetheart' rolled off his tongue made her stomach role. T-Bone wasn't Martin. Instead the man she thought she loved had become a venomous snake. In some ways Ruthie found this to be a good thing. There was only one Martin in her world. She smiled despite the situation when his face flashed in her head.

"What do you plan to do with me anyway?" she asked. The car came to a sudden halt, throwing her forward.

"Patience is a virtue Ruthie. You'll just have to wait and see. I have a bit of a surprise for you too. _Oh joy _she thought taking this moment to roll her eyes seeing as he wasn't paying attention. "But only if you're good." _Yay rebellion _she thought. She knew with the way things were going what he had planned for her wasn't a belated birthday present. This only prompted her to stay as rebellious as she could while at the same time trying to play along. _If I play along I'll get out of here faster _she reasoned early on.

"What, you finally have my birthday present?" she asked struggling against the rope that kept her tied.

"You could say that," he said.

"I can't wait," she grunted.

"Oh you'll love it, believe me." _I'm sure I will _she thought sourly. "Now be good or else no present," he demanded. "Not to mention I could always use this," he smiled thrusting the mouth of the gun just inches from the side of her head. Ruthie could feel sweat building as the fear surfaced in her. She tried her hardest to keep from shaking but didn't really succeed. "Why so shaken up Roo? Are you scared?" he asked menacingly. Regardless of having the fear of death at her doorstep she scowled. She hated the nickname. Yet somehow she loved it every time it past _his _lips. _Call me that again and you get one more between the legs_ she thought. _No one calls me that_ she thought angrily.

Again Martin's face came across her eyes and she felt tears prick at its corners. _He's the only one who will _ever _be allowed to_. Her heart sank when she realized just how much she missed him. She felt it shatter when she noticed just how long it had been since she'd seen either of them. Ruthie hadn't been home to tuck him in like she'd promised. Aaron, she knew by now was throwing the biggest fit imaginable. It wasn't the pain she heard but his giggles that brought her to tears. _God help anyone who's trying to sleep in that house _she thought.

"Aw why are you crying?" he asked. "I haven't even done anything. Yet." As that last word rang through the confines of the car she yelped when she felt him take hold of a mass of her hair and begin to pull. Resuming her kicking fest (she had gone without screaming since she knew he would shoot if she made noise) she heard her feet meet grass as he pulled her at an angle. For only a couple of minutes she wondered why she wasn't being thrown over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Quickly she let that question slide. This way, she could actually find out where the hell she was. If she was discreet about it (not that he noticed much as it was) she would call for help with any descriptions she could form with just her feet.

The smell of cigarette smoke was potent as she realized they were nearing some kind of hut. Her assumptions were corrected when she felt her feet hit concrete. Ruthie soon felt herself being thrusted into a chair and heard him click the safety on the gun before backing away.

"Can you at least take off the blindfold?" she asked.

"Now why would I do that?"

"So I'd be able to see," she thought rolling her eyes.

"Why would you need to see anything?" he growled.

"Oh I don't know. Just in case I need to go to the bathroom or something and need to actually find my way there. You don't expect me to go for hours on end without a bathroom break do you? I'm sure I'm not the only one who's had a few accidents when I was little. They aren't all that comfortable. I'm sure you at least know what I'm talking about right? You're not that much of a moron." Ruthie wanted to kick herself for her choice of words. Instantly she felt the metal against her temple again as the safety clicked off.

"I'm this close to shooting one of these puppies into your brain," he growled.

"Oh but you wouldn't, would you? Then you wouldn't be able to give me my surprise," she reminded him applauding herself for thinking so quickly on her feet.

"Just sit there and be quiet!" he roared, ripping the blindfold off.

"Let there be light," she mumbled. More loudly she said "Like I have any other choice. It's not like Clark Kent's going to crash through those doors, kick your sorry ass and save me," she said.

"Watch your mouth!" he snapped angrily.

"Yes master. What ever you say master," she mumbled bitterly. At her last remark, which thankfully he hadn't heard he saw him spin around in the direction of the next room. "Oh I see how it is. You're not even going to offer your guest of honor a glass of water, or a snack or something? You should know better. When I'm hungry I'm not happy and I haven't eaten anything since I left home like fours hours ago." Of course it really had only been about two but he didn't know that.

"Dinner won't be served for a couple of hours. Quit whining and let me go get some air. I have to make a call."

"Hey that reminds me. Since I'm pretty much in jail here being held against my will, do I at least get my one phone call?"

"No but don't worry. I'll let the family know you got here in one piece. If you cooperate that's how it'll stay. If you fight me you might be delivered in multiple different ways."

"Why do I suddenly feel like hangman?" she asked.

"Shut up!" he bellowed.

"Shutting up," she said clamping her mouth shut. As he was turned away she smiled to herself. _Maybe if I irritate him enough, he'll get sick and tired of me and let me go. I mean I know I'm almost dead here but pissing him off like this is kind of fun. Now I see why Kevin enjoys it so much _she added mentally. She also silently thanked her big brother for his annoying streak that had over time rubbed off on her. "Oh and tell who ever it is that your calling that I said 'hi'."

In the next room, T-Bone whipped out his phone tapping his foot impatiently for the pick up on the other end.

"Hello," they answered.

"That was brilliant," he said not even bothering to greet them in the same fashion.

"What, no hello?" they asked.

"I don't do formalities," he said.

"That's pretty obvious. How's she holdin' up?"

"Other than annoying the crap outta me, pretty well. I've got her sitting on the chair right now."

"Yay she's joined the club!" they chanted.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Never mind. Seriously, what's with the attitude? I thought you'd be all cotton candy and rainbows when you got your hands on her."

"She wasn't an easy catch," he groaned.

"Now are we still talking about Ruthie here? It sounds like you just referred to a fish."

"Will you stop being such a smartass?"

"Okay I'll dumb it down for you next time. Remind me to do so."

"Okay I have one final assignment for you before we can actually get this show on the road."

"What can I do for you? I mean it's not like I haven't done everything already but whatever."

"I need you to go to the Camdens with the letter I wrote."

"Did you actually write it in English this time?"

"What other language would it be in?"

"I don't know, pig Latin?"

"Very funny," he said flatly.

"I try."

"Now do as I say while I go have some fun with our guest."

"Hold on, before you go, where did you put the dead tree?"

"There are no dead trees! It's a damn note!"

"That's what I meant moron. I just wanted to see if you'd get it. Clearly you didn't."

"I swear if one more person calls me that…"

"What, a moron?" they laughed.

"Just get the damn note. You know where it is." With that he slammed his phone shut stomping over to where Ruthie still sat. "Well, well, well. Looks like I finally get what I want," he sang. "And you're actually doing as I say," he gasped.

"Again what other choice do I have?" she asked dead panned.

"None, really."

"Why are you even doing this?" she asked. "I thought you loved me. Why would you want me tied up and gagged? I thought love meant not wanting harm on those you cared about."

"It's the only way," he whispered.

"No T-Bone there are so many other ways. Why did you choose to rip me from my family?"

"It was the only way I could get you away from him. He's no good for you," he whispered. A red flag flew up in her head at the mention of Martin. Her bull-headedness was only seconds from showing itself in defending the man she loved. She knew that would only make things worse than they already were. As much as it would hurt her, she had to play along.

"There are a lot of things that aren't good for me T-Bone. Smoking, drinking, drugs but I don't hide in a corner to get away from them. I don't lock myself in a room hoping that if I do they won't touch me."

"He touched you all the time. He left you broken once and he would do it again. I was only trying to keep you safe. I didn't want to see you heartbroken again. We could make a life for ourselves. Just you and me and forget that he even happened. I love you Ruthie I just wish that it didn't take all of this to actually get you to understand it." She didn't understand it. Ruthie didn't understand his logic at all. If he loved her he wouldn't be acting like this. If he really cared about her he wouldn't be holding a gun inches from her preparing to shoot if she made one wrong move.

As messed up as he was, seeing him like this brought sadness over her. He would never understand the true meaning of love. He would never fully get that loving someone didn't mean violent acts like kidnapping. He would never do what Martin did to her. He wouldn't send butterflies fluttering at the mere mention of his name in the pit of her stomach.

_I love you Martin _she thought imagining for just one second as T-Bone's face was replaced by his. Even if it was only for a second it allowed her to hope. It allowed her to keep faith that soon enough he'd hold her again and T-Bone would pay for everything he'd ever done to her.

"There is always another way," she reasoned.

"Not this time," he growled.

"That's what you don't under—" Ruthie's reply was cut short by a sound smack across the face.

"Now you listen Ruthie Camden and you listen good. Don't you _ever _disrespect me like that again do you understand? I know a hell of a lot and I don't need bitches like you telling me any different!"

"I still want to understand why you went through all this trouble," Ruthie said preparing her fist next to her as she waited for her next opening.

"Well you can just keep wondering because you're never going to know. Now do you want dinner or am I going to have to shove it down your throat?"

"But you just said—"

"I know what I said! I just figured since you're actually kind of behaving yourself I'd reward you but I can see you just want to continue to be difficult!"

"I'll take it now," she said. T-Bone nodded roughly, stepping behind her. Taking hold of her wrists he pulled her up as he undid the rope that kept her still. Once one of her hands were free she found her opening. Swinging her right hand up (which thankfully had more punch) she socked him in the jaw making him stagger backwards. In his state of shock she started off at a run. This escape was quickly shortened by the fact that he yanked her back whipping her around, his fist aiming directly at her nose. Quietly thanking whoever it might have been that gave her lighting fast reflexes, she ducked letting T-Bone's blow make contact with thin air.

"You missed me," she smirked. Furious at his miss he opted to kicking her in the leg. She couldn't move fast enough this time and the blow sent her sprawling on the ground beneath her.

"How'd I do this time?" he asked giving a swift kick to her ribs. This instantly made her groan and tighten herself around the injury.

"Not...too…bad," she gasped.

"You can forget about dinner at all!" he growled. With that, those where the last words she heard before being greeted with the inside of her eyelids.

*~*~*

Even though it sat in his hands Martin still called her one more time. He let it ring in his hands, again playing their song while he waited. Soon he was greeted by Ruthie's voice prompting him to leave a message. A lump formed in the back of his throat as he just stood waiting after the beep. _If you are satisfied with this message please press one_ the automated voice said.

"No," he thought. "I'm not happy with this message. I want to hear her voice, damnit!" He felt a hand on his shoulder that he quickly threw off. That same hand gently took the phone away.

"I know," Kevin said. "We all do Martin. We all do."

"I had her in my hands Kevin. I had her in my arms and I let her go! I promised her I wouldn't and I lied to her! I'm a mess Kevin. I can't just stand here and wait, I have to do something, anything. I just need her back. I don't have to go home and see that at this very minute my son's a mess without her. The feeling's gone ten fold knowing that my little boy's in pain and it's my fault. I can be dragged through the fires of hell but I'll be damned if Aaron has to suffer for my stupidity.

I can't breathe Kevin. Every time I try I see her face. I hear her telling me how much she loves me, how much she trusts me. To know that I betrayed that by letting him take her…" Martin kicked violently at a standing trash can knocking it over quickly.

"You didn't know he'd take her Martin," he whispered.

"She was still injured and I let her walk down there alone! I could have at least driven her there to see with my own two eyes that she made it okay," he snapped.

"What's done is done Martin. All we can do is keep looking and keep hoping.

"I'm sick and tired of waiting!"

"I know. Go home. Go be with your son. He needs you now more than ever."

"I can't just sit at home waiting! I have to do something!"

"You are. You're being a father to your son. He's already gone without Ruthie. Don't let him go without you too," Kevin said. "We'll find him and I promise you that I'll have him dead and buried within the first hour."

"Not before I have a shot at him," Martin growled.

"I'll save you a spot in line," he smiled.

"I better be first," Martin said.

"Oh you will be," Kevin promised. "In the mean time I'll take this to the station to see if they can trace the message.

"I'm going to go home. I can't be here anymore," he said.

"I'll update you the minute something changes," Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin."

"Tell Lucy not to panic and if she wakes up tell Savvy I'm out doing superhero stuff."

"Will do."

"We'll find her Martin. We always do."

*~*~*

Martin returned to an uncharacteristically silent house. Walking into the living room he saw that Charlie was awake playing a game of Go Fish (and winning) with Mary.

"Got any twos?" she asked. He shook his blond ringlets with a smile making his mother dig the pile for another card. Soon all eyes were on Martin.

"Did they find her Uncle Martin?" Charlie asked dropping his hand and going in for a hug.

"Not yet little man. They're still looking," he told him letting the little boy wrap his arms around him. Letting him wrap his small legs around his waist, Martin finally turned to Carlos. "How'd he do?" As if to answer his question a whimper was heard from the monitor, which quickly escalated into a sharp cry.

"Like that," Carlos said sadly.

"He's been crying a lot," Charlie pointed out. Martin smiled settling him on his feet. As he turned toward the stairs, he heard Mary call out for threes before he bolted up to his bedroom. As Carlos had promised, Martin was greeted with his red-faced little boy.

"Hey buddy shh," he whispered brining Aaron up, settling him on his shoulder. The minute he did he felt him take a crab-like grip of his shirt. "I know Aaron. I left you and I'm really sorry. It won't happen again, I promise. I had to go look for her, okay?"

"Ma-ma," he sobbed. Martin sighed bringing himself down on an empty space in the bed.

"Yeah we haven't found her yet but we're trying really, really hard. I know you miss her," he whispered massaging his back calmly. "You can loosen up big guy, I'm not leaving anymore," he said gently as he removed his clamped fists from the collar of his shirt. He was only free for a counted ten seconds before his grip returned. Martin yawned, the night activities finally getting the better of him. As he opened and closed his mouth slowly Aaron released another wail. This one seemed to say _How can you even think of sleeping? Mommy's still not here!_

"Can you close your eyes for me bud? Please? Daddy's really tired." His son's bloodshot eyes stared back at him, unmoving. All that was heard now was a string of whimpers he wouldn't let go of.

"You wanna go try sitting with Uncle Simon for a little while?" he suggested. Aaron's face turned beat red for ten seconds before he clamped onto Martin for dear life. " Okay, okay I get it. Shh," he whispered. As his fingers brushed his forehead he could feel a slight fever again. As a physical example Aaron squirmed uncomfortably, wails as loud as sirens coming from his mouth. _Where's Ruthie when you need her? _Martin thought with a sigh. Rising from the comfort of bed, he rummaged in the diaper bag for the gel and ring before sitting up with Aaron who of course had yet to let go.

"Alright Aaron. Daddy's on his own this time so you're going to have to cut him a little slack, okay?" he said gently. "Shh," he said rubbing his back comfortingly. "Give me a minute to figure out how I'm going to do this," he said offering him his pinky. Aaron gladly took to it and bit down hard. Martin grimaced in slight shock at his strength. "You've got quite bite on you, huh?" Aaron whimpered around Martin's finger and spat it out seconds later. This of course allowed him to bring about the full on cry.

"Ma-ma!" he shouted flailing.

"I know," Martin whispered, not sure at this point what else to tell him. "Open," he coaxed rubbing his back gently. Aaron only allowed a two minute window before he began to cry yet again. "Are you too warm?" he asked. He knew of course that he'd get no answer but tried anyway. Carefully he laid him down removing his sleeper. This left Aaron in only his diaper which he noticed quickly needed changing. "That might be half the problem," he chuckled. Groaning momentarily, he moved over to the small changing table in the corner.

In a fit of anger Aaron's legs remained glued shut, allowing Martin no room for performing a task that would normally only take three minutes. He remembered that, only hours before Ruthie had distracted him in a way that only she could. Seeing as she wasn't here it would make it that much harder.

"Just two minutes son," he pleaded softly. "We need to get you clean. Then maybe we can try and get some sleep," he added. Like before at one point Aaron only left him a two minute opening before reaching desperately for him. "One second Aaron," he mumbled. The minute he finished he let Aaron nuzzle him sadly. He'd always joked about fighting Ruthie for snuggles but this wasn't the way he wanted them. Not while they were both mourning a temporary loss.

When was the last time his little boy had smiled? He remembered it clearly. It was right before she left. Despite being woken from sleep the minute he laid eyes on her his own lit up. His tiny hands playing with the bounce of her curls. He looked calm, relaxed, at peace. All he needed was her to hold him and everything else fell away. Have that ripped away from him and Aaron screamed bloody murder every chance he got. He could only imagine what Carlos had to face having them both gone. Martin himself could feel a deep void as his eyes zeroed in on her side of the bed.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered.

"Me too big guy, me too," he whispered finally letting his eyes close as Aaron cocooned into him, placing his fist in his father's open hand. Even with closed eyes he knew that neither would sleep very well that night. He only prayed for a half hour of rest before the next emotional battle hit them.

*~*~*

In the silence that continued in the Kinkirk living room fell silent yet again. Charlie beamed as he quietly folded his last victory. He did a small victory lap after realizing that he had beat Mary fair and square (over the course of the evening she had only come out with one victory, giving Charlie the other four).

"I win Mama! I win, I win, I win!" he chanted. Mary smiled seeing the wide grin that played on his lips.

"Yes you did baby. You beat me again," she said with an exasperated sigh making him giggle.

"And again, and again, and again, and again," he said doing another victory dance. The dance itself was just bouncing in place a few times but it was clear the little boy was elated.

"Okay, okay calm down monkey. The babies are trying to sleep," Mary scolded gently. Stopping Charlie spun plopping himself down in her open lap. "Watch the babies," she whispered. Leaving open space like he had done with Lucy he did his best to snuggle into her.

"Te amo Mama," he whispered.

"I love you too Charlie," she said kissing his temple.

"I'm gettin' tired," he mumbled.

"Did you want something to eat before you went back up?" she asked. He shook his head sleepily letting his head fall back on her shoulder. "I can't carry you up sweetie," she whispered.

"Can I just stay here?"

"You're bed's much warmer love," she whispered.

"He's gonna wake up again," Charlie groaned. Mary smiled sadly, eyeing the baby monitor that sat on the coffee table. Even though Martin had gone up for more than an hour now, if one really paid close enough attention they could hear his faint callings for Ruthie. Although he hadn't said a word since asking for an update she knew Martin hadn't had much luck getting sleep himself. It wasn't so much that Aaron couldn't find peace. It was an unspoken understanding that he too was suffering just as much in silence.

"He misses his mommy honey," she told him.

"I thought Auntie Ruth didn't have a baby," he said looking up at her confused.

"She didn't," Mary said.

"So how can…?"

"Do you know what adoption means Charlie?"

"Yeah Tommy said that his little brother was ado…adopted," he said.

"Do you know what it means?" Mary asked again.

"Not really. All he said was that his Mommy and Daddy didn't look like him or something," he said.

"That's the way it works sometimes. Adoption just means that the little boy or girl didn't come from their Mommy and Daddy."

"So why does Tommy call them that? Why does Aaron call Auntie his Mommy when she didn't even have him in her tummy?" Charlie asked still not fully grasping the concept.

"His Mommy and Daddy took care of them since he was a baby, right?" she asked slowly. He nodded. It's a strong possibility that he doesn't know his real parents. His parents right now are the only ones he knows."

"So his real Mommy didn't love him, did she?" Charlie asked sadly making a smooth transition from his friend to his cousin.

"I don't know buddy," she said softly. "What I do know though is that Auntie Ruthie loves him a lot. So does Uncle Martin."

"Is Uncle Martin his real Daddy?"

"Yes he is."

"I really like him. He's not as crazy as Uncle Kevin or Daddy but he's really, really nice. He makes Auntie Ruthie really happy…" Mary wiped away a corner tear and smiled. It always surprised her how observant a boy of his age was. Any adult could see what Martin and her sister do for each other. Very rarely did a five year old notice it.

"I think he does," she said softly.

"Even if they don't get married can I still call him my uncle?" he asked.

"Of course you can," she said. "I don't think you'll have to wait very long though. Between you and me he'll be asking her really soon."

"Does that mean I might have to wear a suit?" he pouted.

"Maybe," she chuckled.

"I'm just glad I love them so much," he mumbled. "Otherwise I wouldn't do it," he said.

"Yes you would."

"You'd make me," he groaned.

"Yeah I would. But there'd be cake and food," she pointed out.

"Daddy and Uncle Kevin would eat it all before I could even have anything good," he mumbled. Mary had no reply. She only sat there holding him close as his head fell back on her shoulder.

"Goodnight baby," she whispered. Those last two words went unheard however because the minute his head fell so did his eyes. Having no other choice but to hold him for the time being she settled back on the couch letting her eyelids fall as they rested. She opened her eyes only minutes later feeling a familiar presence above her and she smiled.

"Is he asleep?" Carlos asked. She mumbled a yes and soon felt the weight of her son disappear. Her hands on instinct wrapped around her swollen stomach. "I'll take him up," he whispered.

"He won't go," she said. "He says the screaming's too much for him, that he won't be able to sleep."

"So where would we put him," Carlos wondered.

"Just lay him on the love seat. If he chooses to wake up again it'd be easier."

"Easier for who?"

"Do you really want to argue with him if he does wake up again? You know he will."

"No thank you," Carlos mumbled. "I already had to fight Aaron just to get him to rest. That took about three hours."

"Aaron can't talk yet honey. He can't tell you what he wants. Charlie can have full conversations with you."

"He looked so broken Mare…

"I can imagine."

"I don't know what they'll do if we have to go through another night of this. What they'll face if we can't…"

"We'll find her," Mary whispered.

"I should have done something…"

"What could you have done sweetheart?"

"I could have stayed…" It suddenly dawned on her that they were no longer discussing Ruthie. Carlos had easily glided from one sister to the other.

"Come here, sit with me," she said patting an empty space next to her.

"I let her go," he whispered.

"You were twelve years old Carlos. It was going to happen whether you were there or not."

"She was my baby sister, my baby. I can't lose her again," he whispered.

"You won't. She'll come home."

"I won't rest until she does. For my own mental health I want to see it with my own eyes," he said.

"Ruthie will come home," she repeated.

"I need to keep my hands busy. Did you want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" he asked. She looked down to see that he was wringing his hands nervously. Gently, she cupped her hand on his stopping the process.

"Surprise me," she whispered. He nodded practically shooting up from his place on the couch. "She'll be fine," Mary said again. Carlos nodded not completely convinced. Seeing the exchange Lucy rose as well.

"I'll help," she offered. Carlos nodded distractedly walking quickly to the swinging door. Before getting inside Lucy saw her sister mouth a 'thank you' and she nodded. As she entered the kitchen Lucy had a moment of shock go through her. She was only ten seconds behind him and Carlos was already rummaging around, a band of clanging pans in his wake. For a minute she was thankful their kids had learned to sleep through anything because at this very moment that is what was most needed. She only let two minutes pass before seeing a safe window of opening. Lucy quickly took advantage of that and came up behind him. Slowly, she removed the pan from his hands, setting it down carefully. Seeing that his hands were now empty, Carlos' eyes darted in confusion. Soon they settled on the short blond. Her eyes seemed to tell him everything.

"She told you, didn't she?" he asked. It came out more as a statement than a question. Lucy nodded. After stopping for a second his haste continued. He quickly took hold of the pot that was taken from him and continued on. It was so loud that again Lucy had to wait for the appropriate time to tell him to stop. Until then she watched, a saddened look playing on her face that she made sure he didn't see.

"Carlos?" she called gently. Her calling seemed to fall on deaf ears for he continued as he was. "Carlos?" she repeated softly. This time she came up behind him again taking the pot from his grasp. A moment of anger flashed over his face before transforming into a knowing sadness. "You wanna talk about it?" she asked softly. The saddened man shook his head but allowed her to lead him to the kitchen table where they sat in silence. Ten minutes must have passed before she saw her brother's eyes fill with tears.

"She's gone…" he whispered. Even though it had been almost twenty years since, the wound opened with newfound pain. "My baby girl's gone and it's my fault. If I would have…If I would have just taken better care of her she wouldn't have died…"

"Carlos you were just a kid yourself. You didn't know any better than what you had already done for her."

"I didn't have to leave!" he said bitterly. "I did anyway. While I was gone she got worse and worse until eventually the heat was too much. Sophia's fragile little body gave out because there was no one there to lessen the pain. That someone should have been me."

"Did you love her?" she asked gently. He looked up at her as though she had just grown a second head.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I loved her!" he growled. "With everything I had! I made sure she had everything she needed because she was the only one who couldn't speak for herself. She only looked for people to be there for her. I was there at her every cry, her every need! My madre was swamped with everything else going on. I was the man of the house. I was supposed to look out for everyone under that roof and I failed."

"You did the best you could…" she said.

"But it wasn't enough! That was his response to every endeavor I ever made. Every time I came home happy that I had done well in school, when he saw that it wasn't perfect, those were his exact words. Of course my father was drunk off his ass seven days a week, so what did he know? As a little boy all I wanted to do was please him. Every time I tried he'd tell me I could always do better. When he died, inside I was selfishly happy. I felt lighter, like I didn't have this hawk over my shoulder making sure I did everything perfectly. After the happiness passed I finally felt like I'd betrayed him. Like I wasn't good enough. That he'd finally given up on me. I thought my father's death was a way of saying 'I can't do this anymore; you're on your own.' I don't know why but for months it broke me inside. It took me until she was born to finally burry that pain. I thought she was my redemption. My gift from God that was going to let me prove to my father that I could do it. In her final breath of life, I failed her. I let her go. Everything I'd done to try and save her was lost. Every breath I gave wasn't good enough."

His final words caught on his tongue as he fought the fist inside his mouth. With one large gulp he crumbled. Tenderly, she took his shaking hands keeping them still in her own. The rhythmic shaking of his body made her get up quietly and come up behind him. Feeling her arms circle around him the dam broke. Silence fell over the two while Lucy just held him. She could tell by the way he reacted to her that he didn't need words. She respected those wishes by staying quiet and just there. After about five minutes, Carlos finally raised his head.

"Thank you," he whispered. She only smiled kissing his temple. "I'm sorry you had to sit through all of that," he said.

"Hey it was either that or here your one man show. I'm sorry dude but drums aren't for you," she laughed. Despite the heavy cloud he too laughed.

"It's really just a pastime," he smiled.

"Well try and do that during the daytime. Less cranky people to disturb," she said.

"I'm feeling a bit like Savannah," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

"Remember the night of the fire?"

"You mean my husband's attempt at making something we could all actually eat? Yeah I remember."

"She'd come in from hurting herself and to make her feel better I suggested she wear the hat."

"She wouldn't take that thing off. Even while we were at the table," Lucy said.

"I just feel like I need to do something stupid, just to forget this," he said.

"Go look at Kevin when he gets home. I think that's all you'll need," she said.

"Maybe," he chuckled.

"Every time I had her try and take off the sombrero she'd look at my like I was crazy," Lucy laughed.

"As if you aren't enough already," Carlos mumbled.

"Let's take this as your "Get out of Jail Free" card and I'll try not to smack for that," Lucy said with a playful glare. "The point is, after a while she told me something about bad luck if I stuck it on the counter…"

"Actually, I told her not to stick it on the floor. She took it a little too far," he smiled. "It's not widely done but in my house growing up, if someone dropped a hat on the floor it usually meant a string of bad luck."

"So that episode the night that Rose was here…"

"I wanted to mess with her too and I did. Inside though, I knew something was wrong. My little brother did the same thing a week before she died. He knew what that meant and didn't mean too but it still happened."

"Carlos, everything happens for a reason. Maybe she was only supposed to live a short life to give that chance to prove yourself to your father," Lucy reasoned.

"It still hurts. I hear her little voice in my head every now and then,"

"She loved you."

"I just can't lose her again."

"None of us can Carlos. She keeps us all out of the nuthouse. Ruthie's are voice of reason. She's a fighter. She can be vulture if she needs to. What's most import is she's got a family who loves her. More importantly, a little boy who can't be without her. She's going to fight. She's going to find a way out of where ever the hell she is. We just have to wait."

"I hate waiting," Carlos mumbled.

"You're talking to the queen of impatience here," she said. "But we have to let them do their job. Let them find her."

"Thank you Lucy," he said softly.

"You're more than welcome."

*~*~*

It had only been a couple of hours before the house had gone completely silent. Exhaustion finally won them all over. Kevin stumbled in, not having rested once during their search. He, like Martin begged to take his anger out on something that wouldn't hit him back. After hours in the dead of night they still came up with nothing. He opened the door to see them all lying haphazardly around the living room. Opening the door further as quietly as he could he quietly laughed at himself. Taking a giant breath of air he uttered the three words he would soon regret

"HONEY I'M HOOOOOOOOME!" resonated through the house. He smirked when he saw a simultaneous jump.

"Kevin I swear to god. Do you really have to do that?" Mary groaned throwing her empty mug of the earlier made hot chocolate at him. Miraculously her weapon didn't break and missed Kevin by an inch.

"Okay that's it!" Lucy growled. "Out of my house!"

"But I live here!" he defended.

"Not for the next few hours. I got like zero sleep last night alright? You of all people should know first hand as to why that is," Martin said sleepily as he tried to waken enough to comfort his screaming son. "Shh Aaron its okay. Uncle Kevin's just being an idiot."

"Again," Sarah chimed sleepily.

"Hey I resent that!" Kevin shot back. They were soon greeted by Eric who had made his way from next door.

"What's going on over here? We could literally hear you next door."

"Kevin did it!" Simon growled sleepily as he shuffled down the stairs. Luke only looked up at Simon's misfortune and snuggled into him, falling right back to sleep. "I'm glad one of us got some kind of sleep," he mumbled. "When it wasn't this guy, it was yours who wouldn't let me sleep," Simon said glaring over at Martin.

"I tried man, believe me I tried. It was a battle for both of us," he yelled trying to be heard over Aaron's incessant cries. "Shh buddy its okay," he whispered.

"Ma-ma!" he wailed, his features quickly darkening to a blood red.

"I know, shh. She'll be home soon," he promised, tenderly kissing his forehead. "Daddy's got you," he whispered. It was then that Aaron's flailing hands became fists that quickly gripped him. "Come on big guy, quiet down, okay? Shh. Let's trying going back to sleep, hmm?" Gently laying him over his shoulder, Martin felt Aaron's falling tears pool at the crook of his neck as they slowly made their way down.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered his reddened eyes nowhere near ready to close.

"I really don't know what to do anymore. He didn't sleep all night. My eyes would close for just five minutes before he had another panic attack. When he finally did close his eyes it was about four in the morning and even then I could hear him wanting her. How are we supposed to get any sleep while she's not here?"

"Have you tried giving him something of hers? It's the smell that gives him comfort. It's not so much that she's there, it's the fact that her scent lulls him to sleep," Simon said. The family exchanged a few looks before letting their stares aim themselves at him.

"When did you get so smart?" Kevin asked.

"It comes with shrink territory," Simon said. "It's one of the first things taught in child development. Because they're so young they get used to something. When that something is taken away from them they don't know how to deal with it. They're used to consistency."

"Okay Einstein, we get it," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"That's what Aaron's feeling right now, isn't it, a blank?" Simon nodded. "And until that blank is filled he's going to continue freaking out like this, right?"

"The only way to fix it until he gets the real thing is to get as close as you can with a substitute."

"I'm not exactly sure here but could it be that he's suffering from acute insomnia for lack of Ruthie. He won't fall asleep without that filled in blank. He's staying awake hoping that at some point she'd show up?" Kevin thought out. Lucy and Mary shared a minute of shock before they all saw Matt nod.

"I seriously thought I'd never say this but Kevin might actually be right."

"Oh my god, call the press. My husband's becoming smart," Lucy gasped.

"Don't get too excited. This doesn't happen often. Now if you guys will excuse me I need to recharge my brain so I can hopefully say a few more smart things in the future. Speaking of which, where's Savannah?" he asked.

"That girl could sleep through an earthquake," Lucy laughed.

"She's still asleep?" Mary asked lying her head back down. "Give the girl a metal," she mumbled quickly falling back into sleep.

"I think I might go join her," Kevin said heading up the stairs. Before making his way up he turned, sharing a quick glance with Martin. "Wake me up about a week from now," he groaned.

"Or when lunch is served," Lucy said.

"That works too. If the station calls with anything let me know." Slowly he dragged his way up the stairs making it past Simon on his way. "At least one of us got a decent sleep," he said smiling down at Luke.

*~*~*

A few hours passed before the Kinkirk house slumped into the living room. Despite Simon's suggestion Aaron continued his cries. At one point Martin actually panicked himself when he realized how hoarse his little boy's voice had gotten. Making his way downstairs, Martin was greeted with Kevin's smiling face.

"Good morning!" he sang.

"You are _way _too happy," Martin groaned as he prepared a bottle for Aaron who had yet to let him breathe.

"Is there something wrong with being happy? I mean I could be all sad and depressed if you wanted."

"No, it's okay. Loud voices when you've barely had any sleep really don't help, that's all," he said opening the microwave as it beeped.

"No luck with the substitute?" Kevin asked growing serious. Martin shook his head.

"It worked for about an hour. The minute he opened his eyes all hope was gone. I think he was looking for her face and when he didn't find it he flipped. I wouldn't hear the end of it. I don't think he'd even let me go to the bathroom if I needed to. It's just getting worse. I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"I think at this point, all that can be done is your best. Just be there for him. Both of you are missing a big piece of yourselves right now and even though it can't be filled until she gets back you have to numb it as best you can," Kevin said placing a stack of pancakes in front of Martin.

"Thanks," he smiled forking up a piece. Aaron had taken to feeding himself with momentary protest. "Let me get something to eat bud, "he said.

"Ma-ma," he said roughly.

"She'll be home real soon big guy, real soon," Kevin smiled.

"Have you heard anything?" Martin asked feeding Aaron a piece of pancake.

"Sgt. Michaels called about an hour ago. He should be here in a few minutes. He wants to get a search party together. The station can't cover everything," he said.

"I wanna be out there. I wanna find her," Martin whispered. "I'd also love the opportunity to wring his neck!" he growled.

"I'm sure you do. Just hang tight. Stay with him. We'll bring her right over," he promised.

"If I'd have just listened to her…" Martin trailed.

"Listened to who?" Kevin asked.

"Ruthie. The afternoon before she left, she practically begged me. I kept telling her that I couldn't yet, that it was wrong, and that I couldn't do it to her yet. Not to mention the fun Dad would have in giving me a lecture if got wind of what happened."

"She wanted sex didn't she?" Kevin asked. Martin nodded.

"It wouldn't have been just sex Kevin. As crazy as it sounds she's the one for me. I want to give her that. I want to be able to make love to her, I do. There are so many chances I could have had. The night Luke was born, the afternoon of our debate, before she left for the Dairy Shack. It was all there and I let it slip by out of my own fear to hurt her. I keep convincing myself that she's too young, that I want to marry her first. What scares me the most is the idea that I won't ever get to do that. I might never be able to show her how much I love her, I might never be able to put a ring on her finger, I may never get the chance to grow old with her…"

"Don't you dare think that!" Kevin snapped. "She's not gone. She's coming home today. Not tomorrow, not next week, today. Don't think that I don't see it Martin. Don't think that I'm blind to the hundred watt smile that only you can give her. I may be dumb but I sure as hell ain't blind. You're going to marry her, you're going to have you own little rug rats not too soon after. Heck, you've got an early start right there in your arms."

"I want to Kev. I want to so badly. Half of the reason I was up last night was due to regret of not giving her what she wanted."

"Talk to Dad, I'm sure he'd understand. I personally don't care what you do as long as you're safe. She could walk right through that door this very minute and you two could go at it like bunnies without a single word from me," he laughed.

"I could smack you so hard right now, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you wont," he smirked.

"What's stopping me?" he asked

"You love me," he sang.

"You know I don't really have a choice here, right?"

"Seeing as you're destined to join the Camden brotherhood, yeah I know."

"Thanks Kevin, for everything."

"I know you'd do the same for me," he said before getting up to join his wife in the living room.

*~*~*

A full hour passed before a knock at the door was heard. Collecting his plate that had long since emptied, Martin got up to answer it. He suddenly felt at ease when he saw that Sgt. Michaels had finally shown up,

"Did you find anything?" he asked with a yawn as he tried to comfort Aaron who whimpered in the crook of his neck.

"We traced the text message and found it to be a blocked number."

"Great so it's back to where we started," Martin said.

"Not necessarily. We know where he has her. We just can't get there yet."

"Well if you know where she is why aren't you going to get her?" Martin bellowed.

"Calm down son. We're doing the best we can," Michaels said calmly.

"With all do respect Sgt. Ruthie's out there with a lunatic doing who knows what or being forced into god knows what situation. We need her home and we need her home like yesterday."

"That's why I'm planning a search party. I'm working to gather everyone I can think of to go looking for her. She might even come home on her own."

"She's got injuries lining her body like a road map because of this idiot. She's got a sprained ankle which she can't walk on. I have proof of that through the fact that I've carried her everywhere. I highly doubt she's going to be making it here on one foot."

"It's possible. We've run a background check on T-Bone and he himself has a criminal record peppered like a road map. On the plus side, he's never actually killed anyone."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how exactly?"

"She's not going to die Martin. From what I've seen of his behavior he's showing serious signs of a schizophrenic. General behavior of mental illness like this will make him believe that everyone's out to get him. It could have spiked from childhood trauma or something that happened recently. The more serious cases include trauma that is more deeply rooted. Seeing as his father was an alcoholic he could very well be seeking protection from the pain. Since Ruthie was his last real relationship, he feels like she's the only one who can do the protecting. He's become paranoid to the point of kidnapping because that's the only way he feels she'll listen to him."

"But he's hurt her," Martin pointed out. "Didn't you just say that he wouldn't do anything to her?"

"Someone suffering from mental illness like this often hear voices in their heads that ask them to do such things. Failure to obey them brings fear to the doer. In this case it's acts of physical violence. We're not sure what he's done to her beyond her previous injuries. We can only hope that he hasn't gone much further."

"Can you say that in English Sarge? You know for the slow minded people like me?" Kevin asked coming up behind them.

"Maybe a few Spanish words here and there so I don't fall asleep trying to figure out what you're telling us," Carlos added taking Aaron who miraculously reached for him as he showed himself. Martin's eyes flashed with shock as he carefully handed him over. Taking this small bit of freedom Martin rose and headed toward the kitchen. He'd only gone two feet before Aaron realized where he was going. He screeched in protest making the officer cringe for a second.

"I can't even go two feet, can I?" Martin sighed. Already too familiar with this development, Martin took him back from Carlos and let Aaron take hold of him. "Well it was nice while it lasted. Even though it was like five seconds," he mumbled. "I'm not going, alright? Calm down Aaron. Daddy's not going. Kevin will do it instead," he told him smiling at Kevin's flustered expression.

"Why is always me?" he asked.

"This is payback for the Happy Meal with way too much happy this morning," he said.

"Sad and depressed it is then," he mumbled. "Lucy does tell me I look pretty good in black though. I might actually take you up on the suggestion."

"Thanks Kevin, I owe you one," Martin said.

"Try like ten," he said jogging over to the kitchen.

"Thanks for trying Carlos. Now I'm getting a pretty good feeling of what it was like for her. The little guy won't let me breathe," he said.

"Babies will do that to you," Michaels put in.

"I mean I knew babies were dependant but this is just sad," Kevin said as he came back to join them.

"That it is," Martin said. "This is why I'm really hoping we find her soon. I can't do this by myself anymore. The sad thing is that it hasn't even been twelve hours."

"Everyone's here to help," Sgt. Michaels pointed out.

"Oh believe me, we've tried. He's stuck to Martin like super glue."

"I'll start making the calls right now then," Sgt. Michaels said. With that, he closed the door behind him as he left.

*~*~*

Pulling the automatic clutch, they pulled out of the car slamming it behind them. Taking the spare key T-Bone offered as well as spare ID, they slid into the booth.

"Now where the hell would he keep the stupid thing?" After ruffling through a few piles of papers the demanded note was found hidden at the very bottom. Instead of finding just the single piece a second joined it. "Oh joy. He just had to write it in code, didn't he? You know, it wouldn't kill him to maybe consider writing it in the oh so famous English language we all know and love. He always has to make things so damn complicated."

As they drove past the Dairy Shack, a hand-made sign caught their attention. _Volunteers Needed. For further information visit the police department or church._ As much as they wanted this to work in their favor, something inside gave way to pity for the Camdens. Harboring a twinge of regret, they proceeded.

*~*~*

Making a quick search of the area the warehouse door was opened to reveal a very clearly battered Ruthie. Blood was seen dried on the fold of her lip. It was clear T-Bone had in fact had his fun yesterday. The bloody nose had come from some form of resistance. A feeling of satisfaction surfaced in the onlooker took in multiple fresh bruises. The only T-Bone would have even done this would be if she fought him. Her present image was an extremely clear indication that she just wasn't going to sit around and wait.

"You? I really never would have imagined he'd get you pulled into this," Ruthie said when she took on her one-person audience.

"Oh hi Ruthie, how are you?"

"Isn't it pretty obvious how I'm doing?" she laughed. "How did he convince you to even do this?"

"Look, at first I was totally into the idea. I mean an eye for an eye right?"

"I didn't take anything from you. If anything you took it from me!" Ruthie shot back.

"I did no such thing Ruthie and you know it. I wanna help you okay? He's really starting to get on my last nerve about this whole thing."

"Now you know how I feel," she mumbled.

"I was only doing what I thought was best," they defended.

"Doing what was best for who exactly? You? It's always been about you hasn't it?"

"I never said that."

"You've implied it. What did he promise you?"

"He told me that if I did my job right I'd get what I always wanted."

"Which was what?" she asked even though she had a very clear idea of what was on the line. The thought made her stomach turn.

"Right now that doesn't matter."

"Oh right. Could it be because he's in the next room and if he hears you, you could lose your chance at the grand prize?"

"What did I tell you about speaking to our guest?" Both sets of eyes snapped up to the next room where T-Bone stayed invisible.

"Here, take this. I'll be back when I can get him to leave." A folded piece of paper fell in the palm of Ruthie's hand and she looked at it skeptically. Unfolding it carefully she observed its contents. With knit eyebrows she folded it back up again. "What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" As she stuffed it in her pocket for later examination faint voices could be heard on the other side of the door. Dragging herself over quietly, she crammed her ear up against it.

"What the hell took you so long?" she heard T-Bone's very obvious voice growl. "You were gone for like two hours!"

"I might have decided to watch a movie, get some ice cream, the works," they replied. Ruthie could hear the smirk in the second voice and smiled.

"We don't have time for that! Do you realize the risk you ran at getting caught?"

"What's life without a little risk taking?"

"I don't know if you remember this but my ass is on the line. One wrong move and I could be spending the next who knows how many years in a cell. If you're not careful you could be sitting right there with me. All because you wanted some damn ice cream!"

"You wouldn't know sarcasm if it punched you in the face, would you? It took me longer than I thought to find what you wanted. I'm sorry if my need for fresh air bothers you."

"We're only a mile and a half from town. How the hell could it have taken you so long! I mean seriously. If you want your cut of the deal you're going to have to do as I say from here on out, are we clear?"

"Crystal." She soon heard the angry stomps of T-Bone's signature boots coming her way. With a quiet gasp she pulled herself back into her previous position. When he opened the door she saw that he was none too happy with what he was given. The paper and pencil in his hands made her smile.

"Ooh do I get to color?" she asked.

"Sure. Do what you want. Make it pretty. I'm going out for some air. Don't even think about moving!" he snapped. "Watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Oh joy I get to babysit. Hey, do I get paid?"

"We'll see. See you in about an hour."

*~*~*

In late afternoon Martin made it to Eric's office. By now it was safe for the family to make their way back into the house. Noticing that Eric was still busy (probably a sermon for this week), he debated whether or not to go along with his plan. As he backed away slowly Aaron made the choice for him. Cooing happily he busied himself by playing with his hands. Martin smiled noticing that this was the first time in a while he hadn't screamed over something.

"Hey Martin, hi Aaron. What can I do for you?" Eric asked as he settled the phone in its cradle from a phone call that just ended.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. What did you need?" Martin sighed sitting himself down on the opposite chair.

"I…I kinda wanted to talk to you about something. The only problem is that I don't know how you'll take it…"

"Well tell me what it is and we'll see what we can do," Eric said sitting back in his chair.

"I'd totally understand if you hated this idea but out of respect for you I think you should know," Martin continued.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I've thought about this a lot. And when I say a lot I mean I've been going over it for months. I know it goes against value but Mr. Camden I…"

"What's with this Mr. Camden? I've been just fine with you calling me Dad. Mr. Camden makes me feel like the Kernel," he laughed.

"Dad I…I know that you and Mom would not be particularly happy with this but I…"

"Come on Martin, you can tell me," he coaxed.

"I was wondering how you'd feel if I gave her what she wanted as a late birthday present."

"Well," he chuckled. "I don't see the big deal in that. As long as it's not too overly extravagant I'd sure she'd love whatever it was that you'd buy her."

"No Dad. I can't buy this. I'd have to actually physically give it to her," he said. The reverend's eyes widened in realization making Martin blush a light pink.

"You'd like to…have sex…with my daughter…" Eric said slowly.

"Yes sir."

"It isn't a game Martin."

"I understand that."

"Do you even know if she's ready for such a step?" he asked slowly.

"She's told me so on more than one occasion. I keep putting it off asking her to let me put a ring on first or find a moment where I could make it special enough for her."

"You do remember that this isn't the way it's supposed to happen, right?"

"Dad I have a prime example right here in front of you. That's why it took me so long to finally come to a decision."

"And what have you decided?"

"I want to give it to her. Yesterday was the most eye-opening for me. It's not about the sex. It's a promise to her. Sleeping in that bed alone last night hurt me. I remember reaching out for her and coming up with just the sheets between my fingers. We don't have to be doing anything. She just has to be there and she wasn't. Going without her has made me realize how much I need her, how much Aaron needs her. I've never seen him hurt so much. He voiced as best he could both our pains. Your daughter fills a void that no one else can for us. It's not so much me, it's him too. I can't watch him suffer anymore than he has to."

"And sleeping with her would solve this problem in what way?" Martin was surprised to see that he wasn't angry, simply asking.

"I think for us it would be a sense of permanence. I'd love to be married to her before we go there. At least that's what I kept telling myself. As wrong as it is I don't think either of us could wait any longer."

"You two were always rebellious weren't you?" Martin blushed again with a small smile.

"We don't mean to be."

"I may be her father Martin but I've always taught them to make their own decisions. I can see how committed you are to her and from what you've heard she's determined to get it soon. God forgive me for saying this but you have my blessing Martin."

"Thank you sir. You have no idea how much this means."

"There are a few rules," he added. "One, your protected, two you hurt her as little as possible. The last thing I want is to hear how much pain you put my baby through, and three you use good quality flowers. Make sure it's not the cheap stuff that dies within two hours of buying it. Beverage and music is up to you but please, make it decent. None of that pop/rock junk you kids listen to today. Make it soothing, memorable."

"I've already thought this entire thing out." Eric smiled.

"So you're saying that you would have gone through with it whether I said yes or not?"

"There was a strong possibility. I love her Dad, more than anything. I only want to make her happy."

"Oh and one more rule. Please for the love of all that is holy, I don't need another grandchild yet. I've already got four. Six that aren't even born yet. I mean my heart can only take so much."

"Oh believe me. It'll be a long time before that happens."

"That's good to know. In the mean time I'll just keep eating my Cheerios hoping that they keep my heart strong enough."

"Don't forget the fact that they lower your cholesterol," Martin pointed out.

"That's always a plus," Eric said.

"Thank you Dad. You have no idea how much this means," Martin said.

"I think you've already said that," he smiled.

"I know I have but still."

"I'm putting more trust in you then I did them Martin. It might do in part because I helped raise you but don't let me regret this."

"I would never. I only want what's best for her. What's best for all of us," he smiled letting Aaron clamp onto his finger.

"I'm going to go see what's for lunch, care to join me?"

"Sure." As they reached the swinging door it came out almost whacking Eric in the face. He jumped back holding his chest with a gasp. Seeing what had happened on the other side Kevin panicked.

"Oh crap! Sorry Dad. Are you okay? Is it your heart? Do you want me to call the hospital?" Kevin asked, all in one breath. He was relieved to see him smile and laugh.

"No Kevin I'm fine. Just startled me is all."

"Lucy's so gonna kill me," he groaned.

"What'd you do?" Lucy asked coming down the stairs.

"Nothing!" Kevin said too quickly.

"Martin, what'd he do?"

"We were coming in for lunch, Kevin was coming out. The door swung out kind of fast and scared him," Martin explained. With a scowl, Lucy came over smacking Kevin soundly.

"Ow Luce I didn't mean to!"

"What were you thinking? You know he's got a bad heart. You could have put him in the hospital!" she growled.

"I already checked to see if he was having problems. I even offered to call the hospital. I covered all my bases I swear."

"Lucy honey, I'm fine," Eric chuckled.

"Thankfully but one wrong move and this goob could have put you under cardiac arrest!"

"Nothing happened sweetheart, calm down," he laughed.

"Cheerios anyone," Martin offered.

*~*~*

Ruthie glanced at her caretaker skeptically who was going through the mystery paper with her.

"What does all this mean?" she asked.

"It was part of our kidnapping code. He figured that the weirder the letters looked the less likely it would be that someone figured it out. He freaked out a while ago when I wouldn't give him the key. Ironically, he's the one who came up with it and has yet to memorize it."

"Do I even wanna know what's on it?" Ruthie asked.

"Where we are," they said simply.

"That's a great question. Where the _heck _am I?"

"About two miles from town. He made sure that this place had no satellite signal to stay in hiding. Personally I would have taken you much father but, that's just me."

"T-Bone's not the brightest star in the sky. It's times like these where a flaw like that is appreciated," Ruthie said.

"I really didn't think it'd get this out of hand," they sighed.

"This is T-Bone we're talking about here," Ruthie pointed out.

"Yeah I know. It just got worse and worse," they said.

"Hey seeing as we're kinda sorta teaming up right now, do you think you could do me a favor and get me a glass of water or something?"

"If you run I'm screwed," they said.

"Trust me I wanna get outta here. Preferably in one piece. If that means waiting for my next opening through you then I'm all for it."

"Boy am I grateful Kevin's a cop. I'm starting to actually learn to think like one. Can I see the code again?" she asked as they offered it to her. "Some of these are sadly so obvious," she laughed. "You think you could do me a huge favor?"

"What can I do that wont get me shot by Ted Bundy over there?"

"If I code this out could you get it to them? Just something to let them know I'm okay?"

"I seriously thought you'd never ask."

*~*~*

By six o'clock that night, the entire community was gathered around the Camden home. Sgt. Michaels stood on the port step giving strict instruction before releasing the search parties.

"Please, if anyone, anyone at all has any small piece of information you are to report back to the house immediately." The large group gave a nod in understanding. "This is Ruthie we're talking about here. It is demanded that you take extreme caution if you see Theodore. He is known to be armed and extremely dangerous."

"It says here that his last call was made using a disposable phone with a selected number of hours on it. It's no longer in service so my best guess is it's already been used up," informed a tech boy. He looked to be about Ruthie's age with heavy set wire rimmed glasses.

"Thank you Thomas. When was the last call made?" he asked.

"Roughly ten minutes ago sir. They ordered in from the Dairy Shack."

"Alright A and B take the south end, C and D take north. Kevin, you and I are going down to get a couple burgers," he said.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved this job so much," Kevin mused. As the crowd dispersed the ringing of the officer's phone stopped them.

"Yes, this is Sgt. Michaels. What was that?...You…Great, we'll be right there." Turning to the anxious crowd the usually serious officer let a wide smile cross his face. "They found her." The crowd erupted in cheers as the sergeant quickly stopped their celebration. "We don't know if this could be misleading or not. Let's keep with the plan. It's a nine in ten shot that we've found her." The tanned police man searched frantically for his keys each time coming up empty. "Now where did I put my damn keys?" he mumbled.

"Your jacket pocket sir," a woman called.

"Thanks," he smiled jogging to his squad car, Kevin not too far behind.

*~*~*

The cool chill of the night air was extremely inviting as her feet met the ground below her. The breeze that flew by bit at the cut on her check which made her cringe for only a second. Still she smiled. While her coded letter was being delivered she used that alone time to pick a couple locks and find her way out. Even though her breath came in short gasps she pushed forward. The faster and farther she ran, the more time she had to separate herself from him. She knew she only had a small set time before he found out she wouldn't be coming to dinner.

Ruthie had no idea how long she had been out here. Considering the distance she traveled on her injuries, she knew she had a long way to go. As her legs fell to jelly under her, she let herself fall. Raising her head, she saw a head of wispy hair in the shadows.

"Ruthie," Mrs. Binks called frantically. "Ruthie!"

"Mrs. Binks!" Ruthie called between big breaths of air. At the calling of her name, she saw the woman pick up speed. Not that she could do so very affectively given her age but Ruthie smiled at the familiarity of the woman. As she approached Ruthie pushed herself up off her resting place and went in to hug her neighbor. "I've never been more grateful to see you," she cried.

""You've created quite a mess for yourself young lady," she scolded hugging her tightly.

"I know," she said.

"You've got the whole neighborhood looking for you," she said.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

"You look a mess deary. The minute we get to my house you're getting tea and a nice long bath," she demanded.

"With all do respect Mrs. B. I'd much rather do those at home."

"Can you even make it that far?" she asked.

"With a little help I think I could. I just want to be home," she said softly.

"Understood. Now in my search they gave me this gadget," she said pulling out a cell phone. "I have no idea how on earth to actually use it but I suggest that you make a very important call as we get there," she said. With shaking fingers, Ruthie took the phone dialing a number that would forever be etched in her memory.

*~*~*

In the bedroom Martin struggled with yet another diaper changing. It really didn't help that Aaron had gone back to screaming.

"One more minute buddy, then you'll be all done," he said. The ringing of his phone made him jump an inch and a half in surprise. "Now who could that be?" Martin thought as he finished. He quickly lifted Aaron up onto his hip as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Martin?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh my god, Ruthie is that you?" he asked as he ambled down the steps.

"Yes," she said simply. Martin could hear the tears in her voice which brought on a fair amount of his own. He felt a smile stretch across his face that made his cheeks hurt.

"Hey Aaron, guess who this is?" Martin said excitedly. It was at that very moment that Ruthie felt herself almost sob.

"Ma-ma!" he cheered. Martin nodded kissing his forehead quickly. Were it not for the fact that she was slowly making her way home she would have stopped right there simply to marvel at how good it felt to hear their voices.

"That's right baby, its Mommy," she said tearfully.

"Ma-ma!" he laughed happily. A clog the size of a fist formed in the back of her throat. That little voice, that giggle that she fell asleep to in that cold warehouse room she was finally able to hear for herself.

"I know baby. I'll be home to see you in just a few minutes. I love you," she grinned. Martin took the phone back to his ear. "Martin I don't have much time but Mrs. Binks is helping me home. I would talk to everyone but the longer I stay on the phone the longer it's going to take me to get there. Just tell them that I'm okay and that I love them," she said. Martin smiled as the grin on his little boy's face returned, his head lying lazily on his father's shoulder.

"I will sweetheart. Come home quick, we miss you, we need you," he whispered. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you more," she replied.

"Impossible," he smiled. As Martin hung up he felt a slight spring in his step. As they neared the landing, a smile the size of Alaska fell on Aaron's face.

"Okay we totally missed something," Mary realized. "Isn't he usually screaming right about now?" When she saw a smile that mirrored his on Martin's face her eyes widened.

"Where is she?" Carlos asked desperately. He had stopped yet another round of pacing (or burning a hole in the floor from the looks of it) when he noticed a change in the air.

"She's on her way home, right now," Martin beamed.

"By herself?" Carlos asked incredulous. "Isn't that the exact same idea that got us into this mess?"

"Mrs. Binks is helping her over," he clarified.

"Oh thank god," Lucy said letting the tears fall.

"Someone, call Mom and Dad," Sarah demanded.

"Already on it," Simon said punching the familiar number in his phone, a jubilant Luke on his lap. Even though he had gone without saying a word his excitement was read in his eyes. Waiting anxiously for someone to pick up at the house Simon drummed his fingers.

"Hello?" Eric answered.

"They found her," Simon said.

"You better not be playing games with me son. My heart won't take it," Eric said seriously.

"I'm serious Dad. They found her. They found our baby sister."

"Oh thank the lord," he heard him mumble. "Which house?"

"Lucy's."

"We're coming over right away," he confirmed. As Simon hung up, Simon saw Carlos kneeling on the living room carpet mumbling a prayer in his native tongue. He saw Mary squatting down beside him as best she could.

"They found her," he whispered. "Gracias Senor para este milagro," he thanked silently. "Thank you Lord for this miracle," he recited a second time, not quite believing that it was true.

"I told you so," Mary whispered hugging him tightly.

"I don't think I can wait. I'm going to go meet them halfway. Who's with me?" Matt called. Martin was quickly the first to raise his hand. Not too far behind Simon's hand shot up. "Okay let's bring her home guys."

"Yeah sure, leave me with them. Again," Carlos groaned. They all laughed seeing the happiness in his face.

"Sorry bro. You just have a way with the ladies," Simon chuckled.

"Uh huh, sure," he drawled taking an offered Luke from Simon.

"We appreciate you," Matt called as he walked out the door.

"Just go get her already," he said impatiently. After quickly throwing both his and Aaron's coats on, Martin brought up the rear. As they speed-walked halfway down the block, Martin could see the unmistakable silhouette topped with curly brown hair.

"Ruthie!" he called desperately. She saw a head jerk up in his direction and who he knew to be Ruthie move just a little bit faster.

"Martin!" she called back. His name on her lips allowed him to push further at a much higher speed.

"Ma-ma!" Aaron called out loudly. Ruthie felt the welcome visit of another round of tears as her little boy called out to her. When they were barely three feet away, Martin charged at her. As startling as it was to have the heavy weight come at her all at once she allowed herself to fall into Martin's arms. It was there that she allowed herself to finally fall apart entirely.

"Shh baby, we've got you," he whispered thickly. "You're safe now," he said gently.

"I missed you so much," she sobbed.

"You have no idea how much we missed you," he said softly. "Let me look at you," he demanded. Ruthie giggled pulling away only a little. "Just as beautiful as I remember," he whispered.

"I look terrible," she laughed. "And as far as I'm aware I've only been gone a day."

"A day without you is a lifetime Roo," he said kissing her deeply.

"Have you been reading Hallmark again?" she asked. She got no response. Instead Martin fed at her hungrily, the two barely coming up for breath. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you so much more," he said going in for another one.

"I think I left some cookies on the stove. I believe its best if I just…leave now," Mrs. Binks said slowly.

"Oh I'm sorry," Ruthie said blushing once Martin allowed her freedom.

"No apology necessary dear. Just please be careful out there. These old bones aren't as good as they used to be. I might not be able to find you next time."

"Oh no. You can guarantee that she's never leaving my sight again," Martin promised holding her to him.

"I hope so," Ruthie smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Binks," Martin said.

"Anything for the Camdens," she smiled. "Be safe now," she called as she crossed the street to her small home.

"I'm really scared to find out what she meant by that," Ruthie mumbled.

"Ma-ma!" Aaron squealed letting himself almost fall face first into her. Ruthie was quick to grab him and hold him at airtight distance peppering his tiny body with longing affection

"Hi baby," she whispered. "Mommy missed you," she smiled. Not missing the opportunity he clasped his fists around her neck letting his head fall on her shoulder.

"Ma-ma…Ma-ma…Ma-ma home," he said softly.

"Yes sweetie, Mama's home," she grinned wiping her moist cheeks with her free hand. The little family formed a tight huddle and stood there for a good five minutes in simple, comfortable silence.

"Okay as beautiful as this is we're here too ya know," Simon called over her shoulder.

"What are your brothers, chopped liver?" Matt added insulted.

"Only the best kind," she laughed hugging them both in turn with all the strength she could muster.

"Mom and Dad are worried sick," Matt said.

"Not to mention the fact that Carlos might still be on his knees thanking every god on the planet for bringing you home safely," Simon added.

"For all we know he could be trying to find a way to thank Medusa," Matt chuckled.

"I just need a bath," Ruthie laughed.

"How badly did he hurt you?" Martin asked seriously.

"Just a few more cuts and bruises," she said.

"I've missed you so much Roo," he whispered.

"Hey you weren't the one stuck in there with a psycho. I think that gives me a free pass to win the "I Missed/Love You More" game," she said.

"Please don't remind me," he pleaded. "I can't imagine what the monster's done to you," he said.

"Okay break up the love fest," they heard Kevin holler. "Did someone call a search party?"

"Yeah but he—" Ruthie began.

"—showed up late," Martin finished.

"You have no idea how much I missed that," he said.

"You're welcome," they chimed together.

"And that," Simon added.

"Just don't do it so much. You might scare the neighbors, Matt laughed."

"Do we care?" they asked.

"No," Simon said.

"Let's get you home to get a good look at you," Matt suggested.

"Yes doctor," she said rolling her eyes. Matt smiled, glad to see that nothing much had changed in the last twenty-four hours.

*~*~*

"Okay correction. This is hospital territory," Matt said running his hands along her abdomen carefully. She winced when she felt him touch her ribs gently.

"Ow," she whimpered letting a couple of tears slip by. Martin held her as the coarse check continued. "It hurts. Like a knife stabbing my insides," she whispered. By now everyone was surrounding her trying to find some way to comfort her pains.

"Well something's defiantly stabbing you," Matt said. "From what I can tell you've got several broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a broken arm."

"What in the world did they do to you baby?" Annie asked tearfully.

"It looks like they did a hell of a lot," Kevin muttered.

"Kevin, language," Lucy snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"We'll be more sure of what's been done with a few x-rays. I'll see if I can get this completely covered by insurance."

"Thanks Matt," Eric said.

"I'm just glad she's home in one piece," he said.

"Believe me, I think we all are," Mary said.

*~*~*

"What the fuck happened? I leave you alone for one minute with her and this happens!" T-Bone growled into the phone. He had just come back in from his few minutes of air to find the vacant room just that, vacant.

"Well I'm sorry if I had to take a bathroom break every once and a while. It's not like my bladder could go with your demands!" The caller smiled at the small piece of news.

"I tied her back up! There was no room for mistakes in our plan! It was flawless!"

"Yeah well every plan has its glitch. I'm deeply sorry for your misfortune but I have to go now."

"Where the hell are you—" T-Bone's accusation was cut short when he heard the click on the other end. "Goddamit! You can forget about our little deal then! See if I care!" he growled before throwing the phone across the room. Two miles away, his partner looked in on the reunited family and slowly walked up to the door.

*~*~*

"So what the heck did I miss while I was in the clutches of Dr. Evil?' Ruthie asked.

"Nothing much. It mostly consisted of mopping and crying and worrying ourselves half to death," Carlos said easily. Lucy eyed him carefully rolling her eyes at how easily he had said so. She specifically remembered how torn up he had been. Now he was acting as if the whole thing was just a walk in the park.

"Don't forget the lack of sleep over it," Martin put in. "I swear I think I got a consistent hour, maybe two in last night." Aaron had no complaints as he watched Ruthie, making easy fun of playing with a lock of her hair. She smiled, kissing his forehead tenderly.

"I did almost kill Dad though," Kevin said. "That's about as interesting as it got," he said.

"Oh I wish I could have seen that," she laughed.

"We could show you," Kevin suggested.

"Oh great," Martin moaned.

"Oh let them have their fun," Annie smiled. "It's been too tense around here lately."

"As long as I don't have to be in it I don't care how stupid they look," he said.

"I'll be Martin," Carlos volunteered.

"Okay that leaves me as me obviously. Because I'm just that awesome. Matt can be Dad. And Mary get's to play my wife."

"Lucky me," Mary drawled.

Kevin skipped over to the dividing door while Matt ran over to the other side. Mary stationed herself at the stairs leaving Carlos to talk animatedly with Matt about his love of tacos. Ruthie laughed as she rubbed Aaron's back in comfort hearing him let out a soft whimper.

"Shh it's okay buddy. It's just your uncles being crazy." Aaron squirmed into a comfortable corner of her body letting his eyes close again. It had been about three hours since she'd returned and he still kept hold of her for dear life. _You're defiantly going to be cuddling tonight, aren't you sweetie?" _she thought_._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a boisterous round of laughter. Looking up to see what she'd missed she heard Kevin rambling in a high soprano tone.

"Oh crap! Sorry Dad. Are you okay? Is it your heart? Do you want me to call the hospital? Are you dying? Oh god, oh god, oh god," Kevin asked, all in one breath. He was relieved to see him smile and laugh. "What, do I look like a clown to you?" he asked desperately. "I don't have the rainbow wig. ANSWER ME DAD! Please I don't want to die!" Kevin then proceeded to pretend to cry. By this time the entire room was booming.

"No Kevin I'm fine. Just startled me is all. I didn't expect you to crash through the door like that. You could have actually put a hole in it."

"Lucy's so gonna kill me," he groaned.

"What'd you do?" Mary growled stepping into the scene. "Why am I going to kill you Kevin and where is that sandwich I asked for like two hours ago?"

"Nothing!" Kevin said too quickly.

"Martin, what'd he do?"

"We were coming in for lunch, Kevin was coming out. The door swung out kind of fast and practically took his face off," Carlos explained. With a scowl Mary came over smacking Matt soundly.

"Ow Luce I didn't mean to!"

"What were you thinking? You know he's got a bad heart. You could have put him in the hospital! Not to mention the plastic surgery he almost needed to put his face back on," she growled.

"I already checked to see if he was having problems. I even offered to call the hospital. I covered all my bases I swear. I could call for cosmetic consulting too. Just say the word. Just please don't hit me. I love you!"

"Lucy honey, I'm fine," Matt chuckled.

"Thankfully but one wrong move and this goob could have put you under cardiac arrest! I don't even wanna think about putting a new face on you. I love you just the way you are. 'Cause you're my Daddy," Mary finished.

"Nothing happened sweetheart, calm down," he laughed. "And who's to say a new face would be such a bad idea? It could put a whole new spin on my marriage. Younger, more exuberant…better in bed," he smirked.

"Cheerios anyone," Carlos offered.

"So not what happened," Martin laughed shaking his head. The family was still in stitches of laughter when they finished. Aaron who clearly woke from all the noise watched the second half, a smile not coming off his face. Ruthie grinned, tears of joy coming down her cheeks as he let out full belly laughs. The ones she so clearly remembered. For a minute, it hit her that was she not so lucky it could have been weeks, months until she saw these faces again. The faces of those she loved. It didn't matter that he had no clue what he was laughing at. It would take him a while to fully understand the family dynamic as it was. It was the fact that as she held him, Martin's arms wrapped tightly around her she remembered just how much she loved this family. Seeing his mouth stretch open in a wide yawn Ruthie shared a look with Martin who lifted her effortlessly off the couch.

"I think someone's getting sleepy," she whispered.

"I think someone needs a bath," Martin clarified. Ruthie glared at him punching him playfully.

"Are you trying to say that I smell bad?" she asked hurt.

"No baby I mean he does," Martin said gently.

"I'm just trying to figure how I'm going to actually bathe seeing as he has yet to separate himself from me," she said eyeing Aaron.

"Together, I guess is the best way to do it," Martin said.

"Oh if Dad knew what was going through that pretty little head of yours right this minute," she giggled.

"Excuse me but I am not _pretty_."

"What are you then?"

"Handsome, hot, smokin'? Pick your adjective. I just hate being called pretty. It's so…._girlie_," he said his face twisting in disgust.

"Well I'm sorry but I quite enjoy being a girl," she shot back.

"And for that I'm glad because you weren't I'd have to go gay," he said.

"Oh and we really don't want that do we?"

"I sure don't. I don't know about you but I'd like the opportunity to do a little Sheet Salsa sometime in the near future. Now if I was a guy, do you think that'd be possible?" Martin smiled as a familiar blush coated her cheeks.

"I would never," she said sounding offended.

"I love you. Every single part of you," he whispered running his fingers gently along her exposed stomach and kissing it tenderly. Ruthie shivered at the contact and clamped her legs together in resistance.

"You know I can't handle myself when you're like that," she said roughly.

"No one's going to see anything," he said huskily.

"I love you Martin I really do but I really don't want to unwrap in a _bathtub_. Especially with him here."

"I never said I was going to," he whispered.

"Then what exactly are you doing?" she asked.

"Undressing you," he said obviously.

"Undressing leads to dancing honey. Please stop before I change my mind," she begged.

"What are you going to bathe in, your clothes?" he asked rolling his eyes. "I'm just being slow and gentle. I don't want to hurt anything. Imagine what the doctors would have to say about you when you come in tomorrow with three or four more breaks."

"Well you don't have to tease me about it," she giggled.

"Oh but that's half the fun," he pouted.

"Just get me in the tub Martin."

"Alright, alright. See if I have fun with you anymore," he grumbled.

"You will whether you like it or not," she laughed. _Oh you have no idea _he thought.

*~*~*

As the water cooled and Aaron splashed a few more times, one of those hitting Ruthie right in the face, Martin carefully lifted the two out. Being wrapped snuggly in a blanket Aaron leaned himself against her, miraculously on her good side.

"Isn't it so nice to be squeaky clean?" she crooned kissing his forehead. He smiled letting his fingers collect the dripping water and bringing it to his lips. After a second Ruthie saw him bite down hard and instinctively yanked it out of his mouth. "No baby, you don't wanna do that. You'll hurt yourself," she said gently. Ruthie was then met with the familiar twist in his features.

"More teeth sweetheart?" she asked him tenderly.

"Yeah, ironically those happened last night right after you left," Martin sighed.

"Well we're going to fix that, aren't we sweetie?" she asked him drying his eyes with the pad of her thumb.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered.

"Shh I've got you baby. Mommy's got you. Martin could you--?"

"Already got it," he called as he rose from the diaper bag. Coming over he knelt down in front of them as Ruthie sat him facing forward. "Open up little man," he coaxed. Aaron shook his head pulling at the towel that wrapped around Ruthie. Bringing it back up quickly Ruthie kissed his temple.

"Open up for Daddy sweetheart," she said softly. "Big and wide. Mama's right here," she reminded him. Letting out a minor whimper in protest Aaron did as he was told while holding onto Ruthie for dear life. "I'm not leaving baby shh. You can let go honey," she said calmly. Aaron shook his head placing the hand she had just been removed right back to where it was. When Martin finally finished Aaron dug his face into her shoulder. "I know it hurts sweetie," she whispered as she handed him the iced ring. He took to it with his free hand letting remaining tears trail down his face.

"All done buddy," Martin told him kissing his temple.

"There we go. All better, hmm?" she asked tenderly. "Now why don't we all try and get some sleep? I don't know about you but Mommy had a very, very interesting night. One in which she quickly discovered the floor isn't made for sleeping on. So why do we all just lay back and cuddle for a little while?"

"I really like the sound of that one," Martin said coming up beside her.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you more," he replied. Aaron let out a squeal, which sent them both laughing.

"Okay apparently he wins this round," Martin said. "And rightfully so. You just kept telling us how much you missed Mommy, right big guy?" he smiled. "He wouldn't let us hear the end of it," he chuckled.

"Ma-ma…home."

"That's right little man. Mommy's home."

*~*~*

Eric almost floated into his office a few hours later, elated to finally have his family pieced together again. A moment of surprise passed before he took in who was sitting in the room.

"Hello Meredith. How nice to see you. If you're looking for Ruthie she's already asleep in her room. I'll let her know you came by though," he promised.

"Actually Reverend, I was hoping to see you about something," she said.

"Well, alright. What can I help you with?"

"Mr. Camden I think…I think I did something bad. And when I say 'bad' I mean _really _bad."

**A/N: There we go! --Wipes brow-- Over 50 pages and more than 20,000 words! What better way to bring in the New Year, right? Hopefully all of you had a lovely holiday season, I know we did :) Please forgive us for any errors. We wrote this entire thing out to make it in time for WDIDN's birthday with not very breathing room. You know how this works! Let us know. Good, bad, horrific? You be the judge. **


	25. 24: Family Fun & Funky Time

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!**

**A/N: I'm ****so ****sorry guys for making you wait over half the year for an update. Things just got really hectic and it's taken me a while to get this all done. Although I know that's no excuse. Still, I'm hoping that this mega-chapter will make up in part for my snail speed update.**

After the phrase of hesitation left her mouth, Meredith found it almost impossible to look the reverend in the eye. Staring intently at her lap she twiddled her thumbs nervously. What would he think of her after she finally admitted her wrong doing? After everything the Camdens had done for her and her family, this is the way she thanks them? It finally became clear to her why Ruthie hated her so much. Meredith fell easily for any way to get what she wanted. Even if that meant hurting the ones she cared about. After doing something so immoral it'd be a miracle if Ruthie even spoke to her at all. Not to mention how her family would treat her.

"I highly doubt you've done anything that bad. It's not like you would purposely go out with intention to break the law. It's just not in you." Meredith flinched, fighting to hide the gulp that shot down her throat. It was amazing that, without meaning to, he was able to hit the nail on the head. Her heartbeat picked up when she realized the extent of her actions. Due to her selfishness she had in fact broken the law. It didn't take a genius to figure that much out. She knew enough to understand that her faults weren't minor in the least. She almost felt the urge to cry when she realized what she had allowed T-Bone to make of her.

He was filled with such delusion that he wanted her all to himself in the harshest of ways. He needed a partner to get even remotely close to his goal. What better way to do it than through someone who'd suffered heartbreak at the cost of the victim's happiness? If that wasn't revenge, Meredith honestly didn't know what was. Even if she'd won her prize she knew enough to understand that Martin would have never loved her.

While they dated that short time, she could see that he wasn't completely there. He'd say all the right things when the time called for it but as hard as he tried, he never completely meant them.

Although Ruthie and he never dated (that short time they were never really counted) the on-looking crowd only saw them for what they always were, best friends. One never seen without the other. The days one walked the halls alone were extremely rare. When they weren't glued to each other, it was in his eyes. The times she called for his attention he was never entirely focused. His eyes constantly wandered past her, over her head. Meredith then had no choice but to turn around and see what kept him with such interest. The short brunette was no competition.

She couldn't help almost crying when he first let her name roll off his tongue. The minute he said it she froze. Slowly she backed away to see the shocked look on his face. Seeing her reaction, that look was met with a haste apology. Somehow, she always forgave him. It was a silent agreement that they wouldn't go very far. In the end she cut it down to the simplest reason. Even though they were friends she couldn't give Ruthie the satisfaction of letting Martin walk a free man. If she couldn't have him, neither could Ruthie. That was a piece of her never wavering jealously for her friend.

Somehow without trying Ruthie always managed to get what she wanted. Her life goal was the man she hoped would one day grow to love her. In the end, she lost. They'd both lost to Sandy James, the woman who would forever be linked to the man they loved. It angered her that again the young Camden had found a way in when all chances seemed impossible.

The day he came in to see Ruthie during her lunch break, she watched from a distance. She saw the way they played and joked. All as if the nightmare had never happened. Envy bubbled further when she saw how easily his child had taken to Ruthie. Meredith couldn't help thinking that she should be sitting in her place, holding his baby.

She jolted when she realized how deeply she had allowed T-Bone into her mindset. She was thinking revenge on his level. Not as extreme as what he'd put Ruthie through but these thoughts were exactly how he started. After tonight it was understood that if the Camdens disowned her socially it would be with extremely good reason.

"Actually…Reverend I…I…You wouldn't be too far from the truth. In fact you're absolutely right."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked curiously.

"I…I…I helped him…"

"You did what? I'm sorry I must not fully understand. Who did you help? More specifically, how did you help?"

"I was T-Bone's accomplice in this whole mess."

"So let me get this straight. You helped a troubled boy take my little girl?"

"Yes sir and it will be hanging over my head for as long as I live," she whispered. Now she could feel tears of shame rolling down her face.

"Of all people Meredith, I never would have imagined."

"I know, right? Me little Meredith helping a supposed killer kidnap a friend. I don't know what got into me," she sniffled. Eric was now pacing this office in stifled surprise. He found himself spinning in his chair mindlessly. Then it hit him. He'd once provided T-Bone a home, his home. And this is what he'd become.

"I don't exactly know how to feel right now. Part of me wants to show you to the door this very minute."

"I'd understand completely sir if you wish me to never come here again. You have all the reason in the world." Eric looked up and made another full spin before facing her again.

"The other part of me wants to thank you. Thank you for bringing her home to us. You could have let him have ultimate control over you. Yet through it all you kept your head, you knew right from wrong. It's clear that judgment was pretty foggy in the beginning but you realize what you've done."

"I'd understand if you'd never forgive me again for what I've put Ruthie through, what I've put you all through."

"Understand Meredith that the trust that was there, it's crumbled. I don't know how much of me can believe you or the words coming out of your mouth."

"I just wanted to be up front and honest with you about what I've done. Before I go though, I think you should have this." Carefully, she unfolded the crumpled note, flatting out the wrinkles with the flat of her hands. Eric eyed it with a raised brow. He'd read dozens of foreign languages. The figures scrawled across the page however, he'd never seen before.

"What language is this in?" he asked. Meredith chuckled despite the thick tension that hung in the air.

"It's not a language sir. This is his personal code, our way of communicating in this mess."

"How am I supposed to know what it means?"

"Only three people can actually figure it out. Or excuse me, two and a half," she giggled.

"Half?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, you see he made up this code. The only tiny problem is that half the time he doesn't even remember what it means."

"Oh well that's helpful," Eric laughed. "I suppose you're one of the others?"

"I really had no choice in the matter."

"Who else knows?"

"Your daughter does sir. She figured it out faster than any of us ever did."

"How in the world did she even know where to start?" he asked surprised. Looking down at the sheet that lay in front of him he eyed the mesh of numbers and symbols.

"It's her inner detective I think. Not to mention the fact that some of these are so blatantly obvious that even Savannah could figure them out if you showed her," Meredith smiled.

"She was always the very observant one," Eric said eyeing the wrinkled sheet with a studious eye.

"That was actually the first thing he told me when we started. We had to be careful or she'd find a way to out-smart us," she said. It shocked her to realize these words were coming from her mouth. Eric was absolutely right in saying that she'd never do anything in illegal terms. Yet, here she was practically admitting to attempted murder. Or at least assisting in it. But that didn't make it any better than her actually holding the weapon herself, was it? No. When you worked as a team, you went down as a team.

"Meredith let's be honest for a minute." She almost laughed when he'd asked her to be honest. Was that not why she was here? To be completely open and truthful about what had happened to Ruthie, what she'd done to her? That's exactly what she was doing but she nodded regardless. "What possessed you to do this?" he whispered. Her heart fell when she saw the pain in the grown man's eyes. _He trusted me and look what I've done_. She dropped her head, not daring to meet his gaze.

"I…I loved him," she whispered. Eric's eyes almost fell out of his head. "I only hoped that this would make him love me too," she said sheepishly. He could only stare at the wall behind her, piecing together what he'd just heard.

"You…loved him?" he asked. Meredith nodded meekly. She felt tears make themselves known in the back of her throat, not daring to let them spill over.

"I only wanted to be loved back…"

"By a killer?" he asked seriously. Meredith's head shot up.

"He's not a killer Eric."

"HE TOOK MY DAUGHER! WITH YOUR HELP!" he exclaimed. "He held her against her will, took her from her family!" he growled in uncharacteristic anger. Looking into his face Meredith felt the growing urge to run. Why was she still here if everything she said only made her angrier? Carefully she rose, making her way to the office door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I can see I'm making things no better than they already are. I'll just leave you to get back to where you should be, to your family," she said.

"Sit down Meredith. I'm sorry for blowing my top on you. Sit and finish what you were saying please. I need some answers." Quietly she returned to her seat backing away from her original spot. She knew now she was treading on thin ice. _Even thinner when he hears this part _she thought.

"He would never kill Mr. Camden. It's not in him to kill anyone."

"That's the exact same thing I thought of you Meredith and look at where we are?"

"He has a child Eric." His blood boiled at this piece of information. How could someone so dangerous even consider a child? He sent a silent prayer up to the unfortunate soul and let his eyes meet hers again.

"He's a father. I can't believe this!"

"How could you not know sir? He's living in your house." The reverend's eyes widened in realization.

"Martin?" he asked. Meredith nodded. "So let me get this straight. You thought that giving Ruthie to him would bring Martin back to you?"

"Yes. It was a stupid idea. I realize that now. He'd never love me. I was naïve enough to even think I had a shot with him. If T-Bone had Ruthie then maybe, just maybe I'd have a chance with him." Meredith wanted to smack herself for sounding so selfish._ But that's exactly what you want_ she thought.

"You do realize you're going to have to go to the police with this kind of information, right?"

"I kinda figured you say that," she said already collecting her things.

"Oh and Meredith before you go…"

"Yes sir."'

"Thank you," he whispered. She only nodded as she opened the office door.

Even with Ruthie back Aaron's tiny eyes fought sleep. _If I sleep Mommy's going to leave again_ he thought. So instead he fought his closing eyes, just barely winning the battle every time. With all his pent up energy he wanted to move. He couldn't just lay here stone still until she woke again. _But if I move I hurt Mommy. If I hurt Mommy she's going to cry. I don't want Mommy to cry. _He could feel his eyes closing again as he struggled to stay awake. Carefully, Aaron brought his hands from around her fingers, reaching to play with a falling strand of hair. With a gentle tug he brought it closer to him. When satisfied with how far he'd pulled it, he watched as it bounced back into place. He cooed quietly in fascination. As he lay back down, staring at Ruthie's shadowed features; he could see them getting smaller and smaller until he saw nothing. The minute his vision was completely blocked, Aaron cried out desperately, grasping for the collar of Ruthie's shirt which he was glad to see was in easy reach. This way he didn't have to move, which meant she didn't have to hurt.

Ruthie's dreamless sleep was shattered by the sharp cry that floated to her ears. Realizing what it was, she shot up, quickly reminded of the broken rib that sat inside her body. Instantly she tensed, which seemed to intensify his discomfort. She bit her lip fighting back the cry that rose to her lips. Even so, silent tears betrayed her bravery as they blurred her vision. She felt Martin shift beside her, hearing him gasp.

"What's wrong?" he almost shouted. The almost instant flash of the bedside lamp made them all squint momentarily. Martin was first to recover taking in the sight before him. He could see by the gleam of the light that they had both been crying. His heartbeat accelerated in instant worry. "Ruthie honey, what's the matter?" he whispered gently. Her eyes traveled to the little boy who clung to her with all his strength, heartbreaking sobs passing his tiny lips.

"I woke up to him crying and kind of forgot about my little accident…" she said.

"How badly does it hurt baby?" he asked taking a clearly uncomfortable Aaron from Ruthie. This change was clearly unwelcomed as it only seemed to make things worse. The minute her body heat allowed a tiny draft between them, Aaron reached desperately for her, his breath now coming raggedly. "Not right now buddy. Mommy's hurting," he told him. Being denied, Aaron threw himself forward, using every bit of strength to break free. "No Aaron. Not yet. You're going to hang out with me for a bit," Martin said bringing him closer.

"Ma-ma!" he shouted defiantly.

"Right here sweetheart, I'm right here," she whispered using one hand to wipe away the flood of tears that continued to fall. The other was quickly found a put in an iron grip. Somehow this didn't seem to be enough though.

"Shh little man, shh. She's right there. Calm down, alright? She's not going anywhere," Martin whispered kissing his forehead. Aaron threw his head back making Martin's teeth clamp together roughly. He growled at the instant impact bringing his hand up to cradle his jaw. Again Aaron twisted, his continuous pleading making it hard for him to breathe.

Watching the little boy's struggle, Ruthie felt tears spill over again. His face was almost purple. Barely able to handle it anymore, her arms opened invitingly. Martin eyed her with concern. She just nodded her consent, her blazing eyes daring him to challenge her. Quickly they made the exchange before she decided to start her own mini war right there in the room. The minute he let go, Aaron clawed at her feverishly.

"Shh honey. You're okay," she reassured. "Breathe for Mommy, okay?" She gasped when she realized that even in his panic he'd managed not to hit anything. Almost immediately he'd settled on her good side. His cries soon lessened to whimpers, his little hands gliding up her cheek. "Martin, I think he knows." Martin looked at her curiously. "He hasn't moved."

"Uh Ruthie, are you and I looking at the same thing here? He just spent the last five minutes screaming bloody murder. In the mean time he'd gone ahead and finished his first kick boxing class. His head to my jaw was the show stopping finale," he said massaging the tender site on his face.

"Martin, look at him." Doing as she asked he eyed the little boy in her arms. It shocked him to see that Aaron sat almost frozen. His hold on her was solid but the rest of him remained amazingly still. The automatic shifting of his eyes along with his even breathing were the only things that still moved. "Once he's settled in it's like he's afraid to hurt me," she whispered. Aaron's palm met the side of her face, his whimpers surfacing when he saw her discomfort. "It's okay sweetheart," she said tenderly. "You're fine just where you are," she told him, kissing his forehead in admiration.

"It's like he can feel it," Martin noticed. Ruthie smiled kissing Martin quickly.

"Just like his Daddy," she said. He nodded watching Aaron giggle when her hair sprang back. "You like that, don't you?" she crooned. His heart tugged seeing the absent smile return.

"Her hair's not a toy Aaron," Martin chuckled. He only shot him a momentary glare before returning to his new favorite game. Ruthie smacked him playfully. She laughed when he saw feigned hurt cross his face. "Ow!' he whined. "Now I know where he gets his violent tendencies," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"Remind me again who the adult is in this situation," she said rolling her eyes. "I'm the one with broken bones," she pointed out.

"Is he putting pressure on anything?" Martin asked. Ruthie shook her head and grinned.

"He's doing just fine, aren't you big guy?" Aaron smirked triumphantly at his father who only returned his stare. He frowned, his bottom lip trembling. Quickly, he turned away hiding his face, whimpering quietly. Ruthie growled, shielding him protectively. "Don't be so mean! You're scaring him!" Martin's eyes dropped down in apology.

"I'm not. We do this all the time. It's a guy thing," he defended. Ruthie rolled her eyes shoving him. Watching the exchange, Aaron giggled. "Yeah sure, laugh at Mommy hitting me. I mean it's not like it doesn't hurt," he said sarcastically.

"I didn't even hit you!" Ruthie laughed. "Would you like me too?" she asked. "I could use my really big history book. That's been known to knock a few people out," she suggested.

"No thank you, I like being alive," he shot back terrified. As he repeated the offer in his head he felt a weight being thrown at his stomach. _History. _He'd been all too aware of the pain theirs had caused the two of them. The book their lives had written was equivalent to that of a dictionary in size. He could feel the physical impact just thinking about it. Just as soon as the painful memory blew through his mind, it flew right back out.

Martin eyed her lovingly, his arms itching to hold them. It scared him how close he'd come to losing Ruthie. It was a blessing that she was sent back to them practically unharmed. Sure there was the physical damage (for which Martin demanded the slime ball be dead and buried) but he couldn't touch her spirit. It was then he begged to put his world in a solid bubble. A shield of iron that left everything that mattered most to him untouched. The small hand on his shoulder brought him back to face her.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. He just smiled, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Aaron simply eyed him, curiosity clear in his perfectly aligned features.

"Just perfect," he whispered, holding close to him, the core of his existence. "As long as I have this I don't need anything else." Ruthie grinned running her fingers through Aaron's hair. It was then that she was reminded of what the two meant to her. While he had her Ruthie's sole thought was getting home to them. When she had no other choice but to wait, their memory numbed her to the point where it was minutely bearable. She loved her family, sure, but losing her boys in any way, would rip her heart violently to shreds. Feeling a gentle shift joined by a silent whimper Ruthie looked down to see Aaron chewing on his fist.

"Martin?" Taking in what he saw her eyes zoom in on, he handed her the gel. "We're not going to chew on our hands honey," she chuckled. "The gel's a much better option," she said taking his hand away gently. He whimpered at having it taken away and quickly went back for his chew toy. "Calm down buddy. We're gonna make it all better," she whispered. "Open," she coaxed quietly. He obeyed letting silent tears slip down his face. "I know it hurts," she whispered. "There we go," she smiled softly as she handed him the back up ring that Martin handed her. "You think we could all get some sleep now sweetheart?" she asked threading her fingers through his hair. Her answer came in the soft curtain of eyelashes that closed his eyes. Gingerly, Ruthie slid down into the sheets. A sharp pinch stopped her immediately. Gasping, she struggled to hold back the flood of tears that escaped.

Quickly Martin took Aaron from her, but not without some complaint on his part. Taking in her shattered face the little boy wailed deeply, his small, compact body shaking. "Ma-ma!" he cried. Almost instantly Martin was covered over her in fear.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly. All he got in response was a string of whimpers as he watched her bite a hole through her bottom lip. The tense atmosphere made Aaron cling to his father, his head turned, not daring to look at Ruthie. "You're okay Aaron, shh," he whispered He eyed Ruthie now running his fingers through her hair. "What hurts sweetheart?" he whispered.

"I…I feel like…I feel…like someone just threw about six tons of stuff at my back," she sniffled. "I have no idea where it came from but I can't move," she whimpered. Martin came in closer, gathering her to him.

"I'm going to get the boys, okay? We need to get you to the doctor," he said kissing her temple. Slowly, he got off the bed only to have her yank him back. He turned to meet her glassy eyes filled with pain.

"Stay with me, please?" she begged. He eyed the door quickly before turning to face her again. "I need you here," she whispered.

"I'll be back in less than five minutes Roo," he promised. Reluctantly she nodded, slowly releasing his arm. Quickly he rose from the bed walking blindly in the dark. The second he stepped through the frame Aaron let out an ear-splitting cry. "Shh you're going to wake the whole house up," he said.

"Ma-ma!" he demanded. Again he fought against Martin's hold, pounding his tiny fists into his back. He eyed the darkness ahead stepping forward. The almost inaudible cry stopped him cold. _She's always so strong _he thought. _She needs you! Go do your job. Listen to her. Listen to him _his brain demanded. He suddenly hated himself. _She never left me, why aren't I returning the favor? My angel's in pain and I left her. _Martin spun around jogging blindly back to Ruthie.

"Quiet down little man, we're going," he whispered. As he approached, her heart-wrenching sobs increased. What could have possibly made him think to leave her like this? In seconds he had her in his arms. The minute she felt his presence she threw her arms around him. "Shh angel face, I'm not leaving," he whispered.

"You…were…going to," she cried. "It hurts so much," she whispered.

"It's sad but Aaron had to remind me what really matters before I could even get the ridiculous idea out of my head," he chuckled. With his freedom he quickly settled himself against Ruthie, his little hands refusing to let go. He eyed his father almost devilishly. "Alright, alright, I get it," he smiled letting Ruthie's head settle against his body.

"Ma-ma," he said with finality. Martin nodded playing with a draped curl that stuck to her tear stained face. Her reddened faced cracked a small smile as she gathered him to her.

"Thank you sweetheart," she whispered. "Mommy feels much better," she added softly, letting both hands settle around her fingers. Okay so that wasn't entirely true but having them there was enough to keep her sane while the knives stabbed her insides.

"Okay since my own son just showed me up here, how are we going to get you to the ER?" Ruthie rolled her eyes letting them land on the cell phone by the turned on lamp. "Oh. Why didn't I think of that in the first place?" he growled.

"Ma-ma," Aaron whimpered just below her chin. Ruthie smiled holding him as close as her stiff body would allow.

"I know buddy. Daddy's just a little bit slow."

"Here's to hoping he doesn't get my brains," he mumbled.

"That's already pretty obvious considering he's the reason you came back," Ruthie chuckled. Her face contorted as another electric pain shot through her lower back. "Ow! Okay please don't do anything stupid before we get to the hospital so I won't be forced to laugh and cause myself more pain without even realizing it." Martin nodded massaging her smaller hand with his much larger one as he waited for pick up on the other end. After a couple of rings Martin finally heard response.

"Noooo! I wanna dance with the sugarplum fairies!" Kevin mumbled.

"Kevin?" he asked struggling to hide a laugh

"Wha…? Who the hell's calling while it's still faerie time?" he asked sleepily.

"We'll talk about your fascination with faeries and Barbie dolls later. Right now I need you to wake up, get Carlos and help me get Ruthie to the hospital." Ruthie eyed him quietly as she listened in on the conversation. At this point she didn't even want to try and think about a reason as to why fairies were brought up.

"Wait what, the hospital? Is she hurt? What happened?" Martin resisted the urge to smack his head against the wall only inches from his head.

"Just get Senor Taco out of bed! I'll explain when you get in here." With that he slammed the phone shut, gently taking an already asleep Aaron form Ruthie. She looked at him with a mix of suspicion and warning. "If it's in your back, you can't handle the extra weight right now." She nodded watching Aaron carefully. As suspected he woke not two seconds later looking for her as he whimpered.

"I'm right here honey," she whispered. "You're just going to hang out with Daddy for a little while." It was clear in his face that he didn't like the idea but for once he held no struggle. Instead he reached for her hand which he took to holding. Kevin barreled in seconds later, the gleam of the light showing obvious bed head. Taking a more thorough look, both sets of eyes fell on his attire.

"Super Mutant—"

"—Ninja Turtles?" Ruthie finished in disbelief. Kevin nodded with a wide smile as he examined her for a way to transport her to the car.

"What? They're cool!" he defended. "Charlie loves them." Martin rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask how he knows about those," he sighed. "Where's his father by the way? I asked you to go get him."

"He…umm…he's a little distracted…" Kevin trailed.

"Well what the heck is he doing?" Martin asked impatiently.

"Sleeping?" Kevin said meekly.

"You're an idiot idiot. I asked you to wake him up," he said shaking his head.

"I tried," he defended. "I walked in there to see him, 'sleep dancing' the Macarena. Mary and Charlie were watching and just told me to leave him alone…"

"Of course they did! They wanted to watch him continue to make a fool of himself. We'll just go get him when we leave. What the hell is 'sleep dancing'?"

"From what I saw it's the same idea as sleep walking but instead the person's dancing to a song in their head. Mary says it's a common occurrence." Matt stormed through the open door shifting his eyes urgently.

"Stop talking and start getting her in the damn car!" he growled. Shocked at the usually calm Camden's demanding tone the room blanched. Two seconds later Kevin held her bridal style, being as gentle as needed speed would allow. Matt was quick to jump ahead, already pounding on the bedroom door as they went. "Carlos I don't know why I'm doing this but get your ass out of bed! We're going to the hospital," he yelled. The door swung open to see a disheveled Carlos blinking bleary eyed at the hasty threesome.

"I'm coming!" he mumbled. Not too far behind, having heard the commission, Charlie stood rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Papa can I come too?" he asked. Carlos was quick to shake his head as he threw on a sweater.

"No Charlie. You stay here and help Uncle Simon look after the babies," he said quickly. Charlie nodded quickly letting himself stand a couple inches taller at his very important assignment.

"Will she be okay?" he asked softly, seeing evident tears make their way down his aunt's face. His father nodded and the three made their way down the stairs and out the door. The second the chilly air hit her, goose bumps surfaced making her shiver.

"Martin," she whispered. At the sound of his name he was there within seconds.

"I'm right here," he said softly. Opening her eyes slowly she looked at him with chattering teeth.

"I'm cold," she said weakly. Carlos came over taking the little boy who occupied his arms as they shared a look of understanding. For the first time Aaron made no complaint. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded. Now with his hands free Martin took to her other side.

"I wouldn't even think about it. We're almost there," he whispered. Up ahead, Carlos opened the back door where Kevin gently laid her across the seats. He heard her growl, and would have laughed if he didn't see the girl fighting back tears.

"Did I hurt you Ruth?" he asked concerned.

"No. Everything hurts right now," she said. As Martin settled in by her feet, lifting them gently to settle them in his lap, he felt Aaron be placed carefully in his arms.

"Is everyone ready?" Matt asked as he settled the key in the ignition. Just then the front door swung open to reveal a frantic Annie.

"Not without me, you're not!" she said.

"If you're coming with us you're gonna have to bring your own car. She's taking up the back seat," Matt hollered. Annie nodded, quickly throwing her car into drive. In seconds the two cars were speeding towards the hospital, Ruthie clinging to her ever constant lifeline.

About an hour had passed since she was admitted. Heavy sedatives had her battling the ins and outs of consciousness. The few times she was awake she could hear Martin using quiet tones to calm Aaron down. As much as it pained her to do so, she stayed quiet knowing that any indication that she was awake would send Martin into overdrive. Along with that would come her little boy's need to be held. For a while she wondered how Aaron was even allowed inside the room. Matt she realized, must have pulled some strings. Her next round of being awake brought on absolute silence. She let her eyes dart in search of Martin. When their eyes met he rose, kissing her forehead with a smile.

"Hey sleepyhead, we missed you," he whispered. Ruthie mumbled with a nod as if telling him the same. She smiled when she saw that Aaron had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The rarity that was father/son together time was a nice change to see.

"How is he?" she asked naturally. Martin smiled at how easily she'd fallen back into her role, despite being wired and confined to a hospital bed.

"He's fine. It took a little bit of explaining as to what happened to you but he's fine. Either on some level he understands or he grew too tired to worry anymore." Ruthie smiled when she saw Aaron reposition himself comfortably in the crook of Martin's neck, this time facing her. His small eyes opened slowly, not too soon after, lighting up at the sight of her. He was quick to find her hand which led him to again hold onto her finger.

"Hi my sweet boy," she whispered, words coming with challenge as they struggled past her parched lips.

"Ma-ma," he whispered, a smile playing on his lips. Ruthie kissed the small hand that wrapped around her finger and cleared her throat. Martin got up taking the iced water pitcher and cup. Carefully, he brought it to her lips where she sucked the contents dry in seconds.

"More?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet. Why did they knock me out?" she asked. She knew by the serious look in his eyes that what would come out of his mouth was not going to be openly welcomed information.

"They found the source of the pain," he said slowly. Okay. That was good. The main reason they were here was to solve the problem, right? Ruthie nodded as if to prompt him to continue. His hand went for the call button which she blocked by taking her free hand and placing it in his. "Maybe a doctor should tell you what's going on..." he said slowly.

"I don't want to see a doctor right now. If they come in here and see me awake they might knock me out again. Tell me what you know. We'll call them in to fill in the blanks." Martin hesitated but sighed as he reluctantly pulled away from the button. She nodded encouragingly, urging him to go on.

"They found out where all the pain's coming from."

"Okay. I would think that's a good thing honey. They're doctors. They're supposed to know how to fix people," she chuckled. Martin's eyes shined no humor. He just ducked his head, kissing her free palm.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. Instantly, her mind thought the worst. With negativities she couldn't even fit in a decent line floating around in her head, she gripped his hand. Had she lost the chance to have children? She remembered her torture involving swift kicks to the stomach that could cause serious damage. Could she still walk? The struggle to do so now brought tears to her eyes. It would make sense to think that the sharp pinch could have finally snapped something.

"No…" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. This is all my fault," he whispered. Ruthie soon grew angry. What was with him blaming everything wrong that happened on himself?

"Okay one, nothing's your fault. If anything it's my own. Two, will you actually tell me what in the world's going on so I know why you're freaking out?"

"Torn ligaments," he said. As painful as that sounded she felt herself sigh in relief. _At least it's not what I initially thought_ she said to herself letting a smile crack despite the situation.

"Oookay," he said uneasily. "I think they gave you way too much of the happy stuff. That's not a good thing Roo. To have torn ligaments means weeks of recovery with lots of pain along the way."

"Martin I couldn't move at the house. You're reaction had me thinking the worst. Compared to what it could be. Put up against the possibilities in my head, that's nothing. I remember him kicking me into oblivion square in the stomach several times, throwing me up against the concrete floors with no mercy on my back. That could have very well caused me spinal problems, probably paralyses. I can still have children. Everything else is secondary," she whispered.

"According to the doctors recovery means a couple of weeks of intense pain," he said softly. _Nothing I haven't experienced before _she thought. "Are you going to be there?" she asked. He gave her an incredulous nod. _As if I would ever leave her_ he thought. _You have before _the voice countered. _Not anymore, not ever again _he said determined.

"Of course I am. Where else would I be?" he asked kissing her lips tenderly. At the mere touch of his lips she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, equal to the first time they'd actually admitted it to themselves. Aaron giggled, bouncing at the sounds the monitor made. The chuckling of the doctor walking in as he cleared his throat, made the two of them blush.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" he asked. Aware of the new presence in the room, the two pulled away eyeing him like two guilty criminals.

"No," Ruthie whispered. "I'm sorry you had to walk in on that," she mumbled. He only laughed shaking his head.

"Oh no, that's okay. I probably should have knocked first. It's nice to see a couple so in love," he said. "I'm Dr. Yorkton by the way. I figured the knock outs would have warn off by now so I came to see how you were doing."

"As well as can be expected," she said with a small smile. The white coat nodded, quickly examining her charts. Martin and Ruthie both watched as his eyes traveled down the list. Each change of expression spiked momentary worry in both of them. Finally after a few minutes his head rose.

"Well, I'm Dr. Yorkton. I've been assigned to look over your case. It says here that you've been experiencing pinching in the lower back?" She nodded applying pressure to the side rails in an attempt to sit up further. Martin watched her carefully, cringing slightly as he watched the pain travel through her face. "It also says that you've been unable to walk for the last few days due to extensive bruising," he added thoughtfully. Ruthie smiled as she went to cover Martin's fisted hand.

"Calm," she mouthed. He raised his eyebrow questioningly letting his large hand contract rhythmically. She squeezed it gently. Almost immediately he froze. "Down tiger," she whispered chuckling.

"I was sent over from Neurology to examine your case. I'm sorry to say that tests as well as physical evidence, is showing clear signs of a liner fracture on your right tibia and humorous. Damage was also done to your left fibula, ulna and radius. You also have the joy of a sprained right ankle." Ruthie nodded and somehow found herself smiling. "Now I have to warn you that injuries like these could take up to a month heal. I highly suggest you stay on bed rest for at least one of those weeks it will take to heal. Right now your inability to walk is due to so much damage done to so many necessary leg muscles. When movement is needed do so carefully. I might write you a doctor's note to make use of one of our chairs. With so many breaks I'm going to have to cast both your legs for that month. Once you're given the "okay" at the end of those four weeks we'll start you on some rigorous physical therapy," he finished as he wrote a stack of prescriptions.

"Dr. Yorkton, is it absolutely needed? The chair I mean. I really hate to be confined," Ruthie said.

"Unless you want to be kept in one place for hours on end Miss Camden the chair is really your best option." Martin placed a hand on her shoulder when he saw her face fall.

"Could we possibly just have these splinted? From the sound of it, all of these are simply stress fractures."

"Yes they are caused by stress sir. Seeing as there are so many of them, I don't think just splinting them will do anything. If we do so it would be isolating both legs."

"With all due respect sir, can we please have a word with your supervisor?" Ruthie asked calmly. Both could see anger clouding the young man's face. From what Ruthie saw, this guy was barely out of school. This was probably his first real case. She could see out of the corner of her eye as his hands shook with nerves. The fact that he didn't go into full detail on the issue was also a clear indicator. He just wanted to diagnose and leave. Having Matt be a doctor, she knew she had options.

"I know it may not seem that way but I can assure you. I'm a highly qualified in my division," he defended. Martin and Ruthie both shared a knowing look before both turning to the young doctor again.

"I'm pretty sure you are. Your help has been great. I was just hoping to get a second opinion. I'm not doing this to you personally. I tend to want more than one doctor's view on things. Just to see how they would handle it. I like to keep my choices open." Martin smirked when he saw her paste on a sugary sweet smile. Once that was shown he saw the nervous doctor's eyes glaze over, a wide smile spreading across his own face. _One of her many manipulators _he thought.

"Alright Miss. If that's really what you want. I hope I was able to help," he said meekly.

"Oh of course you were. You've been wonderful," she said. "We would just like to know our options. It's understandable that you don't know all that's doable. I have a feeling you're new here?" she asked. She saw his eyes dart back and forth nervously. Martin saw him barely nod. With that he quietly shuffled out of the room.

A few minutes passed before the door gently opened again. Martin was first to see Matt make his way inside.

"You're his supervisor?" he asked surprised. "Didn't you just start here like last week?"

"No I'm not his supervisor. I just came in to see what in the world was taking so long. Anyone would have a diagnosis by now. I'm also curious as to why Yorkton looks like he's about to have a heart attack," Matt said.

"All we did was ask for a second opinion," Martin replied. Matt raised his eyebrow, confused.

"Yorkton came out the best in his class. His residency was top notch. I don't see why you can't trust his judgment," he said.

"I'm sure he does Matt. We just wanted more than one view on things," Martin supplied. Ruthie nodded in agreement rubbing her thumb along his knuckles. Discreetly she wrote out _I 3 U _on his palmwhich gave her the desired reaction in a smile and nod.

"Ruthie you have to learn to trust someone outside the family in the medical field. We're not always going to be here," Matt pointed out.

"I know that. It's because I have family in the medical field that I understand what can and cannot be done in this situation. You of all people should understand my dislike of being confined. He wants both of them casted for about a month. I won't even be able to last two days without going crazy," she said.

"Excuse me." All eyes fell on a tall gray haired man. "May I ask what's going on in here?" he added.

"We're kind of in the middle of a family meeting at the moment. Could you step outside please?" Ruthie asked kindly. She saw the aged man shake his head.

"No I'm sorry but I can't. I will not have shouting disrupt this hospital. I was also paged by Yorkton who looks like he's about two minutes away from crying his eyes out. May I ask why?" he said seriously.

"Umm," the three said slowly. Not too sure on where to begin.

"Well you see…" Ruthie began unsure.

"We kinda told him…" Martin took over.

"Nicely," Matt added.

"That he couldn't do his job right…" Ruthie finished. All three mumbled a quick apology. As they did Aaron woke fitfully circling the room for familiar faces.

"Shh Aaron its okay. Sorry for being so loud," Martin whispered. "You can go back to sleep buddy. We promise to be quieter," he said. Aaron shook his head, eyes quickly falling on Ruthie.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered as he struggled to reach her. Again she offered her finger which for the first time he rejected. Martin and she both shared a confused look before they both saw him fight his way out of Martin's hold.

"Not quite yet buddy," he told him as he pulled him back. The room cringed when they heard him scream his demand. "Not so loud. She can't yet," he said.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said. "The minute I'm ready we can do all the cuddling in the world." Still the little boy pulled. Martin sighed as he struggled to keep him still.

"Let's try something," Dr. Whitman (as they'd finally discovered his name was after reading the name tag) suggested. Martin and Ruthie looked at him curiously. "Which side is less damaged Ruthie?"

"My left side," she said.

"Set him down next to her for a minute on her right side," he said.

"But Whitman that's where all of her—"

"Just give me a minute Camden. I have to ask though, why aren't you in ER? I know you're not working but tonight we could use all the hands we can find."

"I would be, believe me but sir this is my sister," he pointed out. Ruthie hid a quiet chuckle as he saw the older man's eyes light up in recognition.

"Ah my apologies. I should have seen the same last name on the chart before," he said. "In this case you've gained family member status. I have to ask though. Why are you in uniform?"

"I was hoping to get a little help," he said. Dr. Whitman nodded as his eyes panned over to Martin and Ruthie.

"Alright son, if you would just set him on her injured side for me I'd like to see something." Still somewhat confused he gently sat him down in the empty space between the bed rail and her small frame. The doctor could see a whimper bubbling in the little boy's throat as his face wrinkled. "Alright now can you switch him over to her left side let's see what reaction we get." Martin quickly switched him over where almost immediately he laid his head on her chest. "Fascinating," he whispered.

"We already knew this," Ruthie said. "I don't quite understand it but he's done this before," she said.

"If you don't mind my asking, how close are the two of you?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"He's extremely attached to her. If he has to make a choice between us she wins every time," Martin said.

"It's actually very natural as you know, for a son to bond with his mother."

"Yeah we know that. It's just become even more so since she's gotten all the bruising and breaks," Matt said.

"Is home life alright?" he asked.

It's been…stressful to say the least," Ruthie admitted. Dr. Whitman nodded.

"Have you left unexpectedly recently?" Squeezing Martin's hand tightly she nodded.

"And how long were you gone for?"

"About a day," she said. They all saw the quick scrolling on the chart and shared an uneasy look.

"It makes perfect sense then. The super attachment tells us that he's afraid you're going to leave at any given time. His routine has been broken. As you know they're used to consistency. If that consistency is interrupted they worry that it may happen again. In constantly being with you he can assure himself that he's not losing you."

"Can you explain the one side over the other piece of it?" Martin asked. Dr. Whitman nodded as he wrote down another piece of information.

"I'm sure you understand that babies can feel when something isn't right. That's exactly what this is. He's reading body language. Aaron is aware that certain positions cause Ruthie pain through her reactions and facial expressions. He's also very in tune with the stress level everyone's experiencing right now. He doesn't understand why but he feels it as well. Much like dogs or cats they try and find a way to make things better. Has he touched your face or played with your hair more than normal lately?" Ruthie nodded looking down at the wide-eyed little boy in question. He whimpered quietly as Ruthie ran her fingers through his hair. "That's his way of trying to calm you down. We as adults really underestimate a child's ability to understand." The three nodded having a clearer understanding.

"We haven't exactly gotten the best night's sleep in a while," Martin pointed out. "We usually sleep when he's finally down for the count but lately he's been wide awake."

"How long has it been since he's actually slept?" he asked.

"A couple of days," Ruthie yawned. He nodded making quick note once again. Stepping forward he pulled out a small flashlight shining it gently in the little boy's face. Instantly he shied away from the bright light seeking the darkness in Ruthie's chest.

"Look at the nice doctor honey," she whispered. Slowly Aaron raised his head his eyes fixed on her face. Gently she moved him to face Dr. Whitman.

"Now I'm just going to shine this for about ten seconds buddy," he said as he watched the movement of his eyes. To no surprise he noticed that stayed unmoving. They were now blankly fixated on nothing. After another five seconds he nodded. "Just as I suspected. He's got a case of Acute Insomnia. Now, it's nothing to be alarmed about. Cases of Acute Insomnia are often caused by high levels of stress."

"How do we treat it?" Martin asked. He smiled sadly when he saw that even though his body begged for it Aaron refused to close his eyes. "Close your eyes little man," he whispered.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered. Ruthie ran her finger softly along his cheek and smiled kissing his temple.

"Right here sweetie. I'm not leaving," she promised. "You can go night-night now, she assured closing his eyes tenderly with the pad of her thumb. The minute she moved her hand they snapped right back open. Silently he put a death grip on her. "Loosen up sweet boy," she coaxed gently. She repositioned his hands so they sat on her chest. All it seemed Aaron's eyes could do was stay fixated as they stared ahead at nothing.

"He's actually showing signs of a severe case," the doctor said honestly. "It's nothing that can't be treated though. I think the most affective treatments for his age group can have him cured in no time at all. To get started it's going to involve a lot of patient repetitive behaviors but over time it should improve his sleep patterns."

"What can we do?" Ruthie asked.

"We've seen great results with environmental changes. Something as easy as dimming the lights and limiting noise factors are a great help. Heat is also a great sleep aid. You might want to consider raising the thermostat just a little. The mix of heat and gentle music can often lull anyone to sleep. Sleep consistency is also important. If he's put on a schedule, over time his body will grow used to go going to bed and waking up at the same time. Your body grows accustomed to sleep patterns just like a baby's. You may also want to try feeding him before he goes to bed every night. Most of his energy will be used for digesting a full meal. That should tire out his body enough to find sleep. Hopefully those will allow Mom and Dad the rest I'm sure you need," he said with a smile.

"Thank you so much," Ruthie said gratefully.

"Hopefully tonight we can try and get him to stop screaming," Matt chuckled.

"It's not his fault," Ruthie glared. Matt raised his hands defensively.

"Yeah I know it's not. No need to go all "Mama Bear" on me Ruth. Calm down. I'm just hoping we can all get some rest tonight. You especially. You're recovering."

"I just hope I don't have to wear a damn cast while I do," she sighed.

"From the extent of your injuries I don't see why these can't be splinted. If you're careful about it they don't have to be casted. You're going to need physical therapy afterwards but at least your legs won't shrink down to sticks. At least not for a few days. From what I can see, you're going to have to cast them eventually but not right away. If you feel more comfortable having them start out in a splint then we can do that. You'll just have to come in later for the pretty plaster."

"Dr. Yorkton was convinced I needed the casting," Ruthie said. She saw the older doctor laugh quietly.

"You'll have to forgive Yorkton. He just got out of the residency program. He's still trying to figure out how to clock in and clock out correctly. I'm not too surprised he went to extremes. Between you and me though I'm not too sure he's going to last. The department keeps saying to give him a chance, that over time he'll improve as a physician. I myself am not too sure how much of a shot he has."

"Aren't supervisors supposed to look out for the best in their charges?" Matt laughed. Whitman nodded. "So why are you saying he has no hope as a doctor?" Matt wondered.

"Camden there's a difference between new and ambitious and new and apathetic. Graduates come in with not only experience but willingness to learn new ways. He's been here a month and still goes by the books. No medical professional relies solely on textual education. You learn through doing. He's not only done but refuses to do as well. We'll see where he goes though."

"Such a nice guy too," Matt said sadly. Dr. Whitman nodded.

"Now let's get you splinted up Ruthie," he said enthusiastically. He smiled when he saw that Aaron remained attached to her making it hard to do anything at all. "Hey little guy. Do you think I could borrow your Mommy for just a few minutes?" he asked gently.

"Ma-ma," he whispered. He let his hand wrap around her finger which from the looks of it he had no intention of letting go any time soon.

"You're just going to make this interesting aren't you?" he asked. Aaron's only reply was moving into Ruthie just a little bit closer.

"Let the nice doctor fix me honey, please?" she asked as another shock ran through her lower back. Her instant reaction was a hiss between her teeth. The little boy tensed beside her, letting out a sharp cry. "I'm okay," she whispered playing with a piece of his hair. "Mommy's okay. Shh," she assured kissing his temple.

"With that kind of reaction I don't think we're going to have much luck in getting him to move," Dr. Whitman observed. "I guess he's just going to have to watch," he concluded. The three in the room nodded as they watched Ruthie's facial reaction shifting every five seconds. It angered Martin to see that each one mirrored a kind of pain. A pain he wished he had the power to take away.

"You gonna be okay Ruthie?" Matt asked. She nodded with a small smile crossing her face.

The shuffle of efficient feet with the gentle percussion of the rhythmic beep of staff pagers could be heard as the family waited silently for the verdict on the youngest Camden. They had only come in twenty minutes earlier, and already Kevin's foot was tapping impatiently. Already having watched this activity for the last ten minutes Annie sighed.

"Kevin…" she warned, her normally calm voice mixed with an exasperated undertone. Not used to be addressed like this, the grown man's head shot up. Annie had to suppress a tiny smile that fought its way to her lips when he met her glare in what he hoped was hidden fear.

"What?" he asked meekly. Her eyes shot down to his nervously tapping foot which, seeing her line of vision froze almost instantly. "Sorry," he mumbled. The nod with a gentle smile told him he was forgiven. "This is just taking forever," he sighed.

"We've been here twenty minutes," Annie pointed out

"It's been a long and painful twenty minutes," he groaned. "Probably the longest in my entire life," he said. "Why can't they just tell us what's wrong already? I have a dream to finish," he pouted. Annie chuckled at his childish behavior coming to sit next to him where he promptly laid his head on her shoulder.

"Wow Kevin," Carlos laughed. "How old are you?" He raised his head, having just enough strength to glare before gently laying it back down. "You've got kids of your own and you're still acting like you're five." Not bothering to move from his new pillow Kevin only growled.

"Last I checked amigo; it's rude to ask someone how old they are. Weren't you taught this in elementary school?" Carlos opened his mouth to counter his response but closed it soon after. "Exactly," he smiled. "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. So what if I've got kids? It doesn't mean a man can't snuggle with his mom."

"She's not even your—" he started but quickly stopped himself. "You know what, never mind," he concluded. "I'm going to go and get some coffee. Does anyone want anything?" he asked.

"Do you happen to have a blanket," Kevin asked while gently repositioning himself.

"No," Carlos replied. "I could get you some coffee though so you don't start drooling," he suggested.

"I do not drool!" he defended. The Latino only nodded with a smirk. As he turned to leave, Kevin scoffed. "I do not drool," he repeated with a grumble. Annie cleared her throat fighting a giggle. "What?" Kevin snapped. Looking over he realized that he had in fact drooled, if nothing but a small spot on her left shoulder. "Oh…" he said guiltily. "I guess I…I'm sorry," he whispered. She smiled when she saw him shrink back.

"It's okay. The boys haven't done this in a while. They feel they're too old for it now." He shook his head in disappointment.

"A man's never too old to cuddle," he said. "There's nothing much to do besides sleep while we wait anyway," he yawned. "It's like two in the morning. A time when all good little boys and girls should be all warm in their beds and sleeping," he added.

"If it weren't for that idiot—" Carlos growled.

"—we wouldn't be here!" Kevin bellowed. Annie gave Kevin a firm shove and sharp gaze before crossing her arms. "You know its true Mom." Annie sighed having no choice but to agree with them. Sure T-Bone was the reason they were again surrounded by doctors, but all that really mattered to her was the safety of her child. As long as Ruthie came out alright, they would deal with everything else.

"It may be true," she said, "but all that really matters, is that she's alive. We'll cross more serious bridges when we get to them." Both Carlos and Kevin sighed in frustration.

Ten minutes had gone by behind the swinging doors. Seeing as Aaron's willingness to move fell to zero, the wrapping of her fractured ribs became a little bit more of a chore than usual. Martin made sure that his hands were hovering over his small body to move him only slightly as the adhesive tape came around to settle above her injuries.

"Okay Aaron, we're going to have to get you to move just a little so we can wrap around one last time," Dr. Whitman told him quietly. Martin was quick to move him only a couple of inches away, watching him take hold of her finger with a concerned look on his tiny face. When the older man finally made his last loop around her, a silent nod indicated that Ruthie's latest attachment could be put back in place. When he was finally settled back in, his head found its place in the contours of Ruthie's decorated body. She smiled when she saw that for the first time in hours, she could hear the little boy breathing peacefully.

Having watched the entire event unfold, Matt carefully took the sleeping boy to him watching his little sister shrink back into the sheets. On her way down she eyed her brother warningly. His eyebrows raised in confusion as she watched with an instinctive gleam on her face.

"Matt," she whispered. "That's not such a—" Martin could only shake his head as he saw the familiar creases in his expressions as he weaved uncomfortably in his uncle's hold. Finally, when Matt was able to reach the swinging door out to the waiting room, Aaron made his request crystal clear.

"—good idea…" Martin finished. Shifting the baby gently, Matt took to speaking to him in hushed tones.

"Just a little while bud," he whispered. "They need some sleep too," he reassured. "Mom's not going anywhere, okay?" he said massaging his back calmly. With Matt's gentle coaxing, his despair was brought down to whimpers, his fixated eyes wide and pleading on the two faces he'd grown so familiar with. Minor shock went through the couple's faces as they took in the volume change. This was much farther than anyone outside of the two of them was able to go. Martin smiled encouragingly, watching as Aaron's head fitfully fell on Matt's shoulder. "We'll just see how this goes…" he whispered.

"Good luck," Martin whispered when he finally saw his son's eyes fall closed. He nodded swiftly leaving the room quietly. "Finally some peace and quiet," he smiled. Ruthie replied with a small smile, opening her eyes slowly to redirect her attention to Dr. Whitman.

"Such a sweet little boy," he smiled. Martin's eyes shined with pride while Ruthie's barely opened ones brightened.

"Thank you," they said together. The aged man chuckled at the synchronicity. A minute passed before his face went professional once again.

"Now Ms. Camden, to ensure sufficient healing of the ribs it's necessary that you let yourself cough frequently. It's obviously going to hurt but also clears up any build up in the lungs which would lead to infection. Take pain relievers as needed to minimize general pain. Your legs on the other hand will have to be splinted as we discussed earlier. Even though your legs will be immobilized, naturally it will be treated like a casting. This is because; we're eventually going to have to go that route. As you can imagine you'll be unable to make very much use of your legs for that month long period.

"Hey, that means I can practice carrying you over the threshold," Martin whispered. A light blush painted the Camden's cheeks as she elbowed her boyfriend next to her. He grimaced in feigned pain revealing the puppy dog eyes she'd grown used to seeing.

"Not here," she said through gritted teeth.

"It's not like he hasn't seen this before," Martin whispered. Ruthie rolled her eyes, watching as Dr. Whitman only laughed at the small exchange.

"Now, I know this isn't any of my business but aren't you two a little young to be…?" Martin sighed quickly growing tired of the retelling of his premature accomplishment.

"It's a long story sir," he finally said. The doctor nodded a shine of understanding crossing his face.

"I know…" he mumbled. Ruthie and Martin met his reply in a little surprise.

"You…?" Martin asked.

"Even though it falls back to the time of the Stone Age, I've been there myself," he admitted. "I'm not pleased with my misjudgment but the final product was nothing I'd ever regret. I would just think the Camden bloodlines were a prime example to community. I can see that one can't judge a book by its cover," he concluded.

"Oh no sir, he's not…" Ruthie started.

"Aaron was my misjudgment and mine alone," Martin confessed. "His mother was never present in his life. I'm sure you remember that they took me in years ago," he filled in.

"Ah yes, son of a man in uniform," he remembered. Ruthie saw Martin cringe and took his hand in comfort.

"Yes I am. Seeing that I'm raising my son alone, the Camden's graciously offered to be extra hands in raising him."

"It takes a village," he chuckled.

"That it does," Martin replied with a small laugh of his own. "Ruthie here has played the most significant role, outside of my own," he said with an appreciative smile.

"I've come to treating him as my own," she whispered.

"Well he's a very lucky boy," he smiled. "Your family is filled with very giving people Ruthie."

"Thank you sir," she smiled.

"You're more than welcome," he smiled, catching the double meaning in her thanks. "Now you best not let this one go young man," he warned. A deep rosy blush fell on both faces. Martin only nodded, gripping her hand tighter as he said this. No one needed to know that it had happened once before. A mistake he paid dearly for and held ultimate thanks for a second chance at happiness. "You two best get some rest tonight as well. You look like you'd be able to sleep for the next week." Martin and Ruthie both nodded as they watched him leave the room.

"I liked him," Ruthie mumbled.

"He's got more than his doctoring right," Martin pointed out.

"Explain…" she prompted already having a vague idea on where this was going.

"I'm never letting you slip away from me," he whispered. "Not again," he finished, kissing her temple.

"I don't think I'd be willing to let you," she said.

"Well then we're on the same team," he said smiling.

"Aren't we always?" she asked.

"With a few exceptions…" he smirked. Ruthie only rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be kissed slowly.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

"How long before you can spring me from this place? I wanna go sleep in our bed," she whined shifting uneasily. Martin's eyes looked over in worry when he saw her grimace. "I'm fine Martin," she sighed.

"I'm going to go check with Whitman on releasing you from this place. The smells are making me sick," he said.

"Well hey, you're in the right place," she laughed.

"I don't know how they expect us to come in feeling like crap and then go out feeling all better when they have alcohols invading our senses," he mumbled.

"Go work your magic with the attendees so we can go home," she said with a gentle shove in the opposite direction.

"No see, I think you're going to need to use that smile again to twist the doctor's arm into letting you leave," he said.

"Well whichever one you find first, we'll work with it. Tell my brother I need my son," she said, her face falling into a gentle pout. "It's too quiet in here," she added.

"Don't you want to rest?" Martin asked.

"I'll rest easier with him here," she said. He only sighed heavily while grumbling inaudible phrases under his breath as he left. He returned only a minute later with a beaming Aaron laying his head on his father's shoulder.

"Ma-ma," he smiled. Ruthie smiled widely as Martin settled him next to her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say the both of you are suffering from AI," he said.

"I didn't freak out when Matt took him away Martin. That right there is a drastic difference between AI and simply missing him."

"Yeah okay, I see your point. You be good for Mommy big guy," he said with gentle demand dropping a light kiss on his temple. Aaron giggled as he snuggled into Ruthie, a wide smile playing on his face.

Even though he knew that in doing this justice would come closer to be served for his daughter, Eric couldn't help letting his blood boil, if only slightly. The young woman sitting in the passenger seat of his car was Ruthie's dearest friend. Not only was she his daughter's friend, but an individual that the family had grown to trust. He remembered that not too long ago he helped the young woman find a home, a family that was gracious enough to take in not just her but her younger siblings as well so they wouldn't have to be separated. _You never truly know what someone is capable of _he realized. His heart went out to Ruthie. How did she handle the news that one of her own had taken her from her home to face pain, torture and possible death?

When they finally reached the station he looked down to see Meredith wringing her hands nervously. With a heavy sigh he opened his door, slowly making his way out of the car. Slightly shaking Meredith followed suit.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked. Meredith looked up with wide eyes but nodded as she watched him open the door to the station. As she slowly followed Eric's every step, her heart rate picked up as they got closer to reaching their destination. When they finally reached Sgt. Michael's office door she could feel her heart beating in her ears. She could tell by her nerves that she was nowhere near ready for this. She wasn't prepared to admitting to assisting in a felony. She was too young to even have a family yet. What made it the right time to be considered a criminal? _There is no age to criminal action _she realized. She was old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. In doing so she understood the magnitude of her misconduct. _That still doesn't mean I'm ready _she shot back to the voice in her head. _You were ready the minute you convicted the crime _she thought. With a deep breath she entered the officer's office.

Feeling a presence Sgt. Michaels lifted his head, a wide smile on his face. Eric mirrored his almost immediately. "Hey Eric, I hope everything's okay. Did you have someone look over her injuries?"

"Yes. Several of us are in the ER waiting on a doctor's bill of health. Thank you so much for finding her Chris," he said shaking the man's hand.

"Finding Ruthie was more than a duty Eric. I'm sure I'm not the only one on the squad pleased to see she made it out okay. I just hope we find the one who did this to her." The reverend's face quickly grew serious. As he did, Eric stepped aside, revealing a meek Meredith who stood behind him.

"That would be me," she whispered. Her eyes shifted to Eric who nodded in encouragement.

"Meredith?" he asked surprised. "How in the world do you fit into all of this?" he wondered.

"I…I kind of…helped him…" she said slowly. The officer's eyes widened in shock took a minute to absorb the single phrase confession. Meredith could feel herself shrink back again as Sgt. Michaels looked her straight in the eye. "The reasons kind of all jumble into this big long story," she chuckled quietly. Just as quickly she realized that she was the only one doing so and instantly stopped. Why she decided to find humor in the situation was yet to be determined.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis but what seems to be so funny?" Sgt. Michaels asked, his once smiling face turned stone serious. Meredith let her eyes shift before finally agreeing on the tile beneath her feet. By now Michaels was facing her, having walked around his desk.

"No-nothing officer," she whispered.

"I thought so," he said smoothly. "As you understand, given your willingness to turn yourself in I'm going to have to keep you overnight for questioning." Meredith only nodded, not completely prepared but understanding that wrongdoing must be paid for. "Meredith Davis you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you fully understand these rights?" She could only nod her head silently as a chill ran through her. She never would have imagined she'd have the misfortune of feeling metal bracelets against her skin.

"Before you take her away Chris I believe she has another crucial piece of information," Eric said. Meredith took a low breath as she watched the sheet of paper switch hands.

"What the hell does this mean?" Sgt. Michaels asked gruffly.

"It's a secret code," she whispered.

"And what, may I ask, is in this "secret code"?"

"Where we kept her," she mumbled.

"We're going to need this deciphered before closing you up for the night," he said eyeing the sheet that to him only held a mesh of numbers and symbols. Meredith nodded realizing that her job wasn't finished quite yet. Maybe if she helped find T-Bone, God would find it in him to forgive her for such heavy misjudgment. _You do the crime, you do the time _she reminded herself. She allowed a tired sigh as she felt herself being pulled away from the main office. "I think it would be wise to notify your folks Meredith," he added. She again nodded, hearing the drag of her feet against the concrete floors. The texture of the ground she walked on made her shiver. _She didn't deserve this. How could I have been so stupid?_

Simon felt himself slump back into the comfy couch cushion, exhausted. In barely being able to keep his eyes open, he noticed that lack of sleep was finally catching up with him. He'd never welcomed the comfort of a bed more openly than he did now. He now understood what parenting stress entailed. _And I'm only a couple of days in _he laughed. He'd never laugh at his sister's disheveled appearance again. Not after taking note of where it came from. Simon smiled when he realized that Ruthie or Martin had yet to openly complain of their sleeping schedules. _So much like Mom _he thought as he recalled the night the twins came home from the hospital. As he let his eyes fall closed (if just for a few seconds) the squeak of an underdeveloped cry was heard from the monitor that sat beside him.

"So much for resting," he mumbled. As fast as his tired legs would carry him, he found himself headed once again to the nursery. As he flipped on the light he heard a shrill protest. When his eyes finally adjusted to the blinding light he found Savannah sitting cross-legged about a foot from the basinet, her small hands covering her eyes that were only seconds ago, violated by the bright light of the room. "Hey munchkin," he greeted in a whisper as he took Luke to him. "What are you doing up?" he asked. Huge doe eyes met his quickly but then once again met the floor as if feeling caught in the act.

"I know I is not 'upposed to be awake," she whispered. Simon smiled coming down to her level.

"You're right. I don't think Mommy would be too happy if she found you here," he said.

"She be asweep wif the babies," she smiled. He took a second to take in the silence that surrounded them. He'd barely noticed how quiet it had gotten.

"So what are you doing all the way over here Ms. Savannah?" he asked taking the three of them to the rocking chair in the corner.

"Watchin' the baby," she said. "I don't want him to be scared ob the dawk," she whispered. "I came ober to pwotect him fwom the monstos," she said proudly.

"There are no monsters in here silly girl. They're all in your daddy's room."

"Oh," she said. With that reassurance she let her head fall back on Simon's shoulder letting the curtain of eyelashes come over her. "Uncle Simon, I can't sweep," she admitted.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Bad dweam," she whimpered. Seeing the start of a stream of tears Simon brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Savannah let her arms encircle his neck as she dug her face in to find darkness.

"Shh pretty girl. What was the dream about?" he asked softly. She shook her head in refusal. "Come on. You can tell me," he coaxed. Still there came no verbal description. "Don't feel like talking about it?" The little girl nodded with a quiet sniffle. "We'll just chill out here for a few minutes then, okay?" She nodded, bringing herself to face him. Realization finally came over him and he smiled. "Did your dream have monsters in it Savvy?" he asked calmly. Her small eyes widened in surprise. She nodded, a pout building on her lip.

"Yeah…"

"They scared you, didn't they?" The three year old once again nodded.

"They said they was gonna eat me," she whispered. "I didn't want the baby to be eated too…" she added.

"That was very nice of you sweetie. Luke here isn't going to be eaten by monsters."

"He not?"

"Nope, he's just hungry," he said taking a premade bottle from the bottle warmer. Carefully he placed in Luke's tiny mouth, waiting for him to latch on.

"Are the monstos hungwy?" she asked fearfully.

"Only for socks. He thinks little boys and girls are yucky to eat," he said. He chuckled when he saw her visibly relax.

"That good. I don't wanna be eated," she said. She smiled as she rested her head on Simon's shoulder once again. Too fascinated with the tiny human, she watched intently as he ate. When he'd finally grown tired, leaving a half empty bottle, his small eyes closed and even breathing resumed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get your little cousin to bed," he said gently settling her down at his feet. After lightly placing him back in the basinet he turned to face Savannah once again. "Your turn!" he said excitedly. Smiling widely, he swooped her up making her giggle. "Shh," he said making the silencing motion with his finger. "We don't want Mommy to hear us, right?" Savannah giggled, shaking her head wildly. As he came upon his room he opened the door quietly. Slowly he pushed back the covers watching her wiggle her small body deep inside.

"Uncle Simon, why am I in your bed?"

"Mommy's asleep downstairs. Remember that big sleepover we had yesterday?" Savannah nodded. "Your parents are set up down there. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want to be yelled at for being awake when I'm not supposed to. If Mommy finds you she'll be mad. And when Mommy's mad I get in trouble. Can we keep this between us?" Savannah took to extending her pinky which Simon overlapped. As the mound of blankets met with her chin she sighed letting her eyes close.

"Good night Uncle Simon," she mumbled.

"Night munchkin," he whispered to an already asleep Savvy as he tucked in the blankets around her, dropping a light kiss on her forehead. Carefully, he tiptoed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Waiting a few seconds, he went back into the nursery for one last check before going back downstairs.

After an estimated ten minutes Martin was still out in search of a doctor._ How hard is it to get a doctor around here?_ Ruthie thought impatiently. _This is a freaking hospital! _Sighing in frustration she finally agreed to let her eyes close. A light pull of her hair brought her eyes back open. Out of the corner of her right eye she saw Aaron start a gentle tug on a ringlet of her hair.

"Can you rest with me for a little while?" she asked quietly. Carefully threading her fingers through his hair, she let his head fall safely into her. The heat of her body, along with a long strenuous day was finally getting the best of his small body. Taking a finger on her free hand Aaron was finally able to let his eyes close. "There," she whispered. "Relax for me please sweetheart." Even though English was lost on him, her tone said enough. "I love you," she whispered before letting sleep take her.

What could only be minutes later, she woke to a presence in the room. A wide smile graced her face when she saw that Martin was sitting by her bed. _He's here, just like he promised _she thought. Slowly, she tried a hand at moving into sitting position. After a couple of minutes of watching her struggle, he came up next to her taking her arm in his and got her into an upright position. The shift woke a not so happy little boy from peaceful sleep. A silent whimper bubbled to his lips, his face creasing in distress. Seeing this, Ruthie tenderly placed the back of her hand along his flushed cheeks.

"Shh baby, it's just Daddy," she whispered. Being sure not to make any sudden movements Martin flipped on the bedside lamp, illuminating his face for Aaron to see. With better light he smiled when he was finally able to recognize his father. Extending his arms Aaron looked to Martin, scooting himself closer to the edge of the bed. Seeing as the rails weren't raised, the two shared a momentary fear that he might eventually fall off. Martin was fast to provide a solid blockade between his anxious son and a fall that was much too far (and painful) for his liking. "Careful there buddy. Daddy can't handle two injured people at once," he said bringing him to his shoulder. When Ruthie's anxious heart slowed she smiled. Despite the fact that it was just between the two of them she was glad he was making small strides in the separation.

Laying his head in the crook of his shoulder, small hands grazed the back of Martin's neck. Having him this close was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It had happened before but until now he didn't let himself feel it. Unlike most men he realized, Martin took the time to take in Aaron's scent of innocence. _If only they could be like this forever_ he thought. He knew the boys would never let him live it down if they'd ever see him like this. Truth be told, at a time like this it didn't matter. He'd bask in the connection for as long as his little boy allowed. He finally realized what Ruthie meant a few days back. The rarity had to be soaked up while it lasted. And like always, she was right in the fact that he valued it so much more than he ever thought.

As Ruthie watched she felt silent tears pool in her eyes. There was something about watching a man (her man) with a baby that touched her in places that nothing else could. She smiled wider when she admitted to herself that it made her want him just a little bit more. She shook her head quickly when fantasies began painting themselves in her head. _Goes to show how impatient I'm starting to get_ she thought. _He's just so…so…_"yummy," she confessed.

"What was that?" Martin chuckled. The young Camden found her cheeks catch fire when she finally took in the smirk on his face. _Did I just say that out loud? _Taking in her guilty expression Martin only kissed her deeply. "Yes honey, you said it out loud. Not that I'm complaining. It's nice to know I'm still attractive to you. You've also been known to say it in your sleep…"

"Somebody, shoot me," Ruthie whined. Martin's face clouded for only a second before returning to its teasing appearance. Letting a smirk spread across his face he gently moved the hair that covered her rosy cheeks.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked. Ruthie rolled her eyes at him and threw her head back.

"Things like that are supposed to be known only by me, myself, and I. You weren't supposed to hear that!"

"Oh but I did," he confirmed. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Roo. It's just you and me in here. Ruthie was quick to point to the little person who was grabbing at Martin's hair. "Oh and him. Ruthie sweetie it's okay. He doesn't understand us quite yet. And if he did it's just family. There are no secrets between family."

"The extensions would have a party if they heard me just now," she pointed out.

"That's true," Martin laughed. "I won't tell if you don't," he promised.

"Good. When do I get to go home?" she asked. Seeing the small available space, he took to sitting next to her. Aaron made no motion of leaving but turned to face her and took her finger with a smile. "Well, don't you look comfy?" she crooned running her fingers through his hair tenderly. "That's okay. He still likes me better," she teased.

"No he doesn't," Martin countered.

"Yes he does," she shot back. "Haven't you learned not to argue with me Brewer? That somewhere deep down I'm always just a tiny bit right?" He held an argument that floated to the tip of his tongue. Now was not the time to bring up _that _subject. The family as a whole was a lot better off without the mention of the Camden circus' latest traumatic experience. "Were you not taught that a woman's always right? And with that a man's greatest lesson is to just suck it up and agree?" Martin sighed bringing up his feet as he held her close.

"You do have a point," he agreed. Ruthie grinned at her tiny (and somewhat pointless) victory. "You never know though. Overtime this could come out a tie…" he trailed bringing up one last argument.

"You'll see what I mean if I'm kind enough to give you a girl. Mark my words. The minute she's born she's going to have you tied around her little tiny finger faster than you're able to blink," Ruthie said.

"How do you know this?" Ruthie rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Martin honey. What am I?"

"Beautiful, smart, kind, loving…"

"Okay besides all of those."

"The woman I love," he tried again.

"Back up. Repeat your second word again."

"A woman…" he said. It came out more like a question than originally intended.

"Bingo—"

"—was his name-o," he completed. Ruthie sighed heavily but giggled at the grown man's antics.

"Kevin is rubbing off on you," she said.

"Nooo," he cried desperately.

"That's okay. I still love you," she promised. "Now," she continued. "What are the first stages of being a woman?"

"Being a girl…" he answered. They both knew he knew what she meant but the game continued anyway.

"Yes! So what does that mean?"

"That you were a girl before becoming a beautiful lady?"

"Again. What does that mean?"

"Little girls have their Daddy's wrapped around their fingers?"

"Yes. So knowing this. What can you conclude?"

"That growing up you had Eric wrapped around your finger?"

"Which also means that I have first hand experience in this situation. This also means that I'm right again. So as the score stands: Ruthie 2 Martin: zip. What further information can you pull from this research?"

"That, girls are almost always right?"

"I knew you were smart," she smiled.

"I still say we tie," he said not fully willing to lose in their unofficial bet.

"We'll see how it goes." She agreed. "For now I just want you to hold me."

"I think that can be arranged," he said allowing her head to drop on his shoulder. "Tell me if anything hurts." Her silent sigh of happiness was enough to give him the answer he needed.

"You still haven't answered my question," she said.

"Oh you mean the one about freeing you from this jailhouse?"

"Yes that one. I'd much rather be shackled at home," she smirked. Martin's eyes widened at her little jab. He shuffled uncomfortably for a second before settling back down. Seeing his small rearrange Ruthie grinned as she added another point to the score board.

"He says you can go home at any time. Your release papers have been signed and you're free to go," he said. Ruthie's eyes glared in his direction.

"You've been keeping me in here while all along you knew I was free of this place? I can't believe you!"

"There are conditions Ruth," he said bringing a tone of seriousness to his voice. "The _minute _you feel too much pain or something doesn't feel right you have to come back in."

"Well that much is obvious," she grumbled. "Now give me my boy and pack," she demanded.

"Since when did I become your servant?"

"The minute you agreed to be mine until you're old and gray and can't even remember your own name or your heart stops working," she pointed out. "That's when I got someone to wait on me hand and foot. And hey, he's free!"

"Something tells me I didn't read the fine print," he mumbled.

"You know, I could always have someone else do it…" she offered.

"Who else would be able to put up with your ridiculous demands?" he asked.

"Oh I could name a couple…"

"You wouldn't dare," he said.

"Oh I could. But I won't. You wanna know why? I don't love them," she whispered.

"Well I hope not," he smiled.

"You're the only one who's been able to put up with all of us for this long too. Everyone else cracked under the insanity."

"I feel so special," he smiled.

"You should. Of all of my ridiculous boyfriends—"

"I'm ridiculous?" he asked.

"—they liked you the most."

"We never actually…dated…" he pointed out. _Even though I practically dated you in my head on a daily basis _he thought.

"We might as well have been. In a way, I think you did better not having to prove yourself. You were just you. Raw and unpracticed. You went on instinct rather than obligation. You showed your worth without even realizing it. I wasn't the only one who saw it. Winning a Camden's approval isn't easy in the dating field. We have very high standards. You became a part of us, elected into the family, not just because you looked out for me, but because the family as a whole accepted you as just you and not the other half of a sibling or daughter." Small hands came up in attempt to collect the tears she didn't even know were falling.

"Ma-ma 'ove Da." She saw Martin freeze as a mound of clothes fell into the open bag. He spun a 180 and ran over beaming as the words left his tiny lips.

"Yes she does sweetheart. Mama loves Daddy very much," she smiled kissing his forehead proudly.

"He…he said it," Martin whispered.

"I told you he would," she grinned.

"I love you so much," he whispered to the little boy who only looked up in confusion. He had no idea what the big party was about but he liked it.

"Ma-ma 'ove Da," he repeated. Martin's smile split wider as he hugged his son proudly.

"Yes she does son, very much, he said softly, eyeing the brunette as he kissed a laughing little boy. "Daddy loves her too, so much." A gentle shuffle alerted them to another presence in the room.

"Are we ready to go?" Matt asked as he wheeled in a chair. This only made Ruthie sigh. Seeing his sister's response to the item he added, "It's hospital policy Ruthie."

"Yeah, yeah I know," she grumbled.

"I thought I told you, you could start packing," Matt said as he took in the small amount of clothes still scattered.

"We kind of got distracted." Matt rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of distracted! We've had a vocabulary expansion," Ruthie said while she smiled as Aaron took to playing with her hair. He just nodded backing out of the room.

"You have ten minutes. Kevin and Carlos are playing racecars with the beds. I'm getting weird looks from co-workers and I'd really like to keep the job I just got." Ruthie sighed sounding disappointed. Martin looked over at her in worry. When he saw her begin to sit up he was fast to come up behind her for support. Matt quickly wheeled the chair to the side of the bed as a crash resonated down the hall. They all shared a quick eye shift before Matt made a jog for the door. "Please God. Don't let me go out there to find someone or something broken," he sighed.

"I win!" Carlos bellowed as the door opened and closed with Matt's exit.

"I'm really starting to regret wanting to go home now," Ruthie mumbled. "I think I prefer the peace of this room to the house at this point." Martin nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to tell the family of the new set of temporary rules put in place. One of the most important guidelines was keeping some kind of peace and quiet. Something he knew the family struggled with almost daily. More so those two than anyone else.

"These new rules are going to be a slap in the face for Dumb and Dumber," Martin said. Ruthie agreed with a silent nod as Martin helped her gently into the chair. In the silence of the room (something they both knew wouldn't last much longer) soft even breathing was heard. Martin and Ruthie both shared a smile of triumph before leaving the room. The minute the door swung open again the quiet was shattered by Kevin and Carlos' childish squeals of happiness. Ruthie debated announcing her presence but soon realized she wouldn't be able to make herself heard over the noise without waking Aaron who had finally found some kind of sleep. So instead, they elected to wait out the chaos, Ruthie quietly covering his tiny ears to keep him in his slumber.

All Martin could really do was stand there as he watched the two go on like the fools they were. After watching them race their fifth (or was it sixth? He'd really lost count by now) time, he found himself humming the Jeopardy theme song under his breath. Ruthie giggled a couple of inches below him and wound his arms around her neck.

"Boys this really isn't safe!" Annie said finally voicing her opinion. The two froze mid race and looked up at her.

"Aw Mom what's a little risk taking?" Kevin whined.

"Do you want to wind up like me?" Ruthie asked. Both heads shot in her direction, wide smiles on both faces. The group found themselves circling around her, hugs going in every direction. In haste she made sure that Aaron stayed protected in the craziness. After a couple of minutes of happy celebration and complaints from Kevin about lack of sleep she directed their attention to the sleeping member. After seeing this they were quick to start speaking in hushed tones, Annie anxious to get her daughter home and away from a place they found themselves visiting much too frequently as of late.

When the exhausted group finally reached home all was expectantly quiet. Martin carried Ruthie inside being extra careful about every step. Kevin followed closely behind with Aaron. Carlos just stumbled in groaning as he did. Annie simply slipped away, shuffling up the stairs.

"Can the two of you move any slower?" Kevin mumbled. Martin turned and glared for just a few seconds before continuing up the stairs. "You Martin are slower than a freaking snail," he accused.

"Hey that reminds me," Carlos said, his tired face perking momentarily. "Tomorrow—"

"Don't you mean today?" Kevin corrected. He nodded enthusiastically and continued.

"—there's an all day documentary on snails!" he finished clapping his hands excitedly.

"Argh. You woke me up from half-sleep for _that_?" Kevin growled. Martin rolled his eyes when he finally reached the top of the staircase.

"Kevin the faster you move up here with the baby, the sooner you can go back to bed," he said. Suddenly he was fully awake. He found himself jogging up the stairs as fast as his tired legs could carry him. None of them having the strength to find a light switch allowed for haphazard stepping in the dark. When they all finally reached the bedroom the blinding overhead light startled them all. Kevin even had to hold a few choice words to himself while he blinked incessantly, trying to adjust.

"Just set him over there," Ruthie said as Martin settled her down gently, bringing the covers up to her chin. Kevin nodded bringing the sleeping boy into the mound of pillows that lay in the center. The three chuckled when they saw his head fall quickly to the side, finding a place in one of the corners. They both marveled at how quiet he had been since the doctor visit.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered. Ruthie let out a silent breath realizing that she'd spoken too soon on the subject. Knowing that she didn't have very much turning radius she took the pillows from around him giving Aaron a clear path to the space next to her. Despite his sleepy appearance he moved himself closer to her, finally settling his head on her arm. Knowing that this position wouldn't last much longer she eyed Martin who moved him into a much comfier situation.

"Shh big guy I've got you," she whispered threading her fingers through his hair. He sighed allowing his hand to wrap around her finger. Even though it happened every night Ruthie smiled hoping that this little habit wouldn't die off too quickly. She secretly liked having something that was just theirs to enjoy.

"Ma-ma," he said quietly. Ruthie looked down at him and smiled. "Ma-ma 'ove." Even with the phrase said backwards her face split into a wide grin.

"I love you too sweetheart," she returned kissing his temple. Martin came to join them soon after but not before tripping over something he could have sworn wasn't there when they came in. Finally seeing what he had just stepped on, (It might have helped that the object emitted a grunt) he realized that it was an unconscious Kevin who somehow found a bed in the rug on the floor.

"Kevin," he said, gently shaking him. After a couple of minutes of the repeated gesture he was finally brought into consciousness.

"Huh?" he groaned. Ruthie and Martin could only laugh at the startled look on his face.

"Your bed's downstairs, dude. As much as we love you, we weren't exactly looking for a roommate. I'm sure the girls are missing their bodyguard," Martin said.

"But it's so comfy," he whined nuzzling his sleepy head further into the softness.

"Kevin—"

"—downstairs"

"—now" Ruthie finished.

"Do you two really have to do the twin thing _now_?" he asked. They both laughed. In truth it wasn't like they controlled when it did or didn't happen. It just happened. Once it started they had to finish it. As much as it annoyed the rest of them, Ruthie and Martin found it quite enjoyable. Not only did they have a secret weapon to irritate people with. It was also another thread to their strong bond that they were sure not many others had. Martin and Kevin both looked up just in time to see Ruthie mouthing the words _I need you_. That alone had Kevin racing out the door. "Well gee, if you wanted me out so you two could do the nasty all you had to do was say so!" he said in a desperate attempt to leave the room. He hoped to do it before unwanted images started floating around in his head.

Once he'd left the couple shared a quiet victory. They both knew that they weren't actually going to go through with the mentioned plans. As they had most recently learned though, it was a quick way to get the room evacuated. Crawling into his space in the bed they shared, Martin wound his arms around them.

"I love how that always works," she said. Somehow, in putting up the act, she found herself wanting the little white lie to ring true. She knew however, that it would be a long time before she got it. Not that she wasn't ready. She'd learned early on that as long as it was with the right guy she could do it with no regrets to what she stood for. Martin could easily read the expression on her face and kissed her tenderly.

"Soon," he promised. She nodded not fully knowing when _soon _would be. For now though, she found happiness in what she had. Right here, right now, is what truly mattered. Safe at home with her boys. That's where she belonged and that's exactly where she was. And she found that as long as she had this, everything else would fall into place.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Ruth," he replied massaging Aaron's back rhythmically as he planted a gentle kiss on his head soon after. _Soon _he repeated to himself. He did this not only as a promise but as a reminder to eventually talk to her about it. He knew they both wanted it. But he also knew that he couldn't just come out and say it. Big decisions were discussed. Martin wanted to make sure that she was ready to take the step. He also had to give himself time to come to terms with everything it entailed. Would he be ready to help her take that step? Would he forgive himself for the mixed emotions of the aftermath? For now he'd sleep on it. The complex topic would be further discussed when he was actually able to think straight.

What could have only been hours later the house was woken by the droning voice of Documentary narration. Leaving a sleeping Aaron in the safety of surrounding pillows Martin and Ruthie made there way downstairs to see what in the world was so fascinating. She groaned while he rolled his eyes as they took in the sight of Carlos putting himself practically inside of the TV.

"You do know you're going to strain your eyes like that right?" Martin said. He looked up at them for only a second before returning to his new best friend. "Why do I even bother?" he mumbled as he took the last of the steps to the living room. "Are you really sure you want to hang out on the couch while I get us breakfast?" he yawned. Ruthie sighed and shook her head.

"No I've changed my mind. I have a feeling there's life in there. It's so quiet it feels like the cemetery."

"No honey I think you mean the narrator's voice could put you there," he corrected. "If I wasn't so hungry I'd be going right back upstairs to enjoy the view of the inside of my eye lids right now," he said adding another yawn.

"Hey, where's your sidekick?" Ruthie asked having yet to see or hear Kevin make his appearance. The sizzling of the pan along with his signature step (or stomp) was enough to tell them that he was behind the swinging door.

"Please, tell me he's not behind the stove," Martin mumbled.

"Let's go check. If there's any sign of fire I want to have some kind of head start," Ruthie said. With a mix of hunger and curiosity he picked up his stride.

"Hey this stuff is actually really good," Kevin said around a mouth full of food.

"I think we found him," she laughed. As they stepped in Ruthie smiled when she found easy access to the back of his head and smacked it soundly.

"Ow!" he bellowed. She only brushed her hands together with a smirk.

"Haven't learned _anything_?" she asked shaking her head. Kevin spun around quickly but not before jumping about two feet in the air. The look of surprise on his face sent the room into laughter.

"Hey! Where did you come from?"

"The dead," she said.

"Literally," Martin mumbled. "Mr. Sombrero's out there has himself glued to the box and has yet to move. I really don't know what's so intriguing about snails at all."

"It's on?" Kevin asked in a rush. Ruthie nodded just barely missing an arm that swung past her. "No one ever tells me anything in this house, I swear!"

"What's that tell you Kevin?" Lucy said angrily.

"That no one cares about me…" he said slowly.

"Please tell me he's kidding," Sarah said softly.

"You know what, he'll figure it out," Mary said taking another stack of egg and sausage.

"For the sake of his dwindling brain cells I hope you're right," Lucy said. "Here Ruth, take my seat," she offered. While Martin carefully set her down with a pillow she'd brought down Lucy dragged out a second chair so she could extend her legs. She smiled in thanks to her older sister and sighed in exhaustion.

"Did you two finally get some sleep?" Mary asked.

"By some miracle we all got a few decent hours last night," Martin said from the other side of the kitchen as he collected a plate for two. "Any specific requests Ruth?" he asked.

"Heavy on the sausage please," she said. He nodded stacking on three more before making his way back over. Setting the plate down, he was gentle as he lifted her legs. Pain shot through her for only a second but Martin was quick to come to her aid.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked. She shook her head giving him permission to continue. With an even slower tenderness he brought her legs up only far enough for him to slide in on one of the chairs. As he let them come back down Martin massaged them with the pad of his thumb. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just can't do sudden movements like that," she said bringing a piece of pancake to her mouth. "Someone should probably—" Before she could even finish her sentence a quiet whimper came through the kitchen monitor.

"How do you do that?" Martin asked.

"Instinct," the four sisters replied. He said nothing while he put a piece of sausage in his mouth. The room chuckled when they heard Matt's less than awake reply.

"Shh I hear you. Just give Uncle Matt a second to wake up before we head down so we don't end up falling like Mommy did," he said gruffly.

"I could smack him really hard right about now," Sarah groaned.

"No, no let him be. He's the good husband," Mary said in defending her older brother. As the two got closer the whimper was quickly growing to a decent cry.

"Bottles are on the top shelf of the fridge," Martin directed as a disheveled Matt made it through the door.

"Do you not see that I just opened my eyes," he groaned. "My brain's not even turned on yet."

"Well hurry up and find the switch because you've got the hungry baby," Ruthie said.

"Why am I the one who has to do it?"

"You're standing," Martin said.

"And we're eating," Ruthie finished.

"You do the math," they added together. Matt only sighed as he double teamed his and Aaron's breakfast all while trying to stay conscious. Being a doctor this shouldn't have been so difficult. Today though, even _he_ couldn't multi task. Seeing his struggle Lucy groaned.

"Here, I'll take him," she volunteered. Fearing for the poor boy's safety she was the one to close the gap between them, taking on the baby and bottle before she settled back at the table. A muffled cry of difficulty escaped his lips when his eyes landed on Martin. He gave a silent smile of encouragement and ruffle of his hair before going back to his food.

"Da!" he grunted. The smile on his face widened when he heard his name. The entire table broke out into wide grin hearing the little boy's newest word. They both saw Lucy hug him tightly before going off on some tangent that only Lucy herself could.

"A few minutes little man. Sit with Auntie for a minute and finish eating, okay?" Seeing Martin's hand come within reaching distance he shifted himself to be transferred. "Not quite yet. Breakfast first," he said. Aaron's tiny face twisted as tears pooled in his eyes. Martin sighed, gently lifting Ruthie's legs from his lap. "You were fine last night. What changed?" he asked knowing he wouldn't get a verbal reply to the situation while he held him close. With a saddened look across her own features, Lucy handed him the barely touched bottle.

As if the fuss never existed, the minute Martin took him he smiled laying his head against him. He let out a heavy breath, quickly realizing that it would be a long while before things were back to normal. He took in the sight of Lucy's glistening eyes and groaned when he saw them begin to spill over.

"Kevin!" Mary called. "Get in here. You're wife's having a breakdown." Within two minutes Kevin was at her side. Sarah was somewhat surprised by his speedy arrival but quickly noticed that it wasn't too hard to be overheard.

"What happened? Did one of you say something?" he asked tossing accusing looks around the room. Mary resisted the urge to smack her palm to her forehead before joining the others in shaking their heads.

"Aaron's just being selective this morning," Ruthie supplied. Lucy brushed her fingers along her eyes to stop the moisture as it fell.

"He…he didn't even want me to hold him," she whispered. "What if…what if they don't like me…?" she asked meekly. He was about to ask who she was talking about but looking at the current situation and who it involved he came to his own conclusion.

"Don't be silly honey. They're going to love you," he whispered. "You're they're mother. They have to love you."

"Kevin…."

"What do you mean they _have _to? Is it some sort of mother/child obligation?" she bellowed. "Are you saying they're going to feel _forced _to love me. Just because of the fact that I gave birth to them?" she cried. Panic shielded his face the minute the sentence left his mouth. _How could I be so stupid?_

"No, of course not! I didn't mean it like that," he recovered. Or so he thought.

"That's what you said!" she shot back.

"Yes Luce but you of all people should know that what I say and what I mean are more often than not, two completely different things!"

"I'm going to be a horrible mother. My kids are going to hate me," she wept. Not knowing what else to do he wrapped his arms around her. After a couple of seconds of having her in a comforting embrace she angrily shoved out of his hold on her. Kevin's pained expression was clear to everyone around them.

"Don't touch me! It's because of you that I'm in this situation to begin with! You got me pregnant with kids that will probably hate me for their entire lives!"

"They won't hate you Lucy. They're going to love you," he repeated gently. "They're gonna love their mama just as much as I do. Just as much, if not more than any of us. We all love you sweetheart and they will too. They're going to grow to love you for exactly who you are. You wanna know why? Because, you're their mother and no one can do that job better than you can."

"I mean we could all try but we all know we'd fail miserably," Martin added.

"You're going to have the most special place in their lives for simply being you. They're not going to judge you on whether you do right or wrong by them. All you can do and have done for your children is the very best that you're capable of. That's all a kid's going to look for. Parents who are able to do the best they can with what they have and unconditional love."

"This family's got a ton of it," Mary said. "Remember Luce, you're not in this alone. Sure twins are twice as challenging but think of it this way. We're all floatin' the same boat."

"Well not all of us…" Ruthie snuck in.

"Eventually you will. If the three of us can do it, you will too down the line," Sarah said.

"Oh joy," Ruthie said rolling her eyes.

"I can't wait," Martin added.

"You at least get practice," Sarah pointed out.

"So do you. We've got kids a plenty between all of us. Pick a kid, any kid and they'll give you a preview of the joy known as parenthood that you'll soon be facing!" Kevin said. Martin and Ruthie could only shake their heads.

"You sound like an auctioneer," Lucy laughed as she wiped her eyes. Her husband only smiled glad that he could prove once again that humor solves everything. Okay so it didn't solve world hunger but a pregnant wife was a great warm up act. It would just take him a while to rid the world of starving children. _I could always work with the idea of world peace _he thought. He cringed as flashbacks from early childhood history classes came across his mind. _No, that'd be too risky_ he realized. Just because he was allowed to use a gun didn't mean he promoted violence. He mentally erased that of his life long to-do list.

"Hey maybe that could be my new thing!" he said excitedly. The family could only sigh and mumble a reply.

"How about no?" Ruthie suggested looking over at Aaron who (not surprisingly) had fallen asleep on his father's shoulder. In only having to watch him she felt herself yawn suddenly wanting nothing more than to follow his example.

"Getting tired?" Martin asked rubbing her thigh. She nodded running her hands along her tired eyes. "Let me go put him down real fast. I'll come right back to get you," he said kissing her forehead gently. Before he could leave she caught his arm. "Did you want something?" he asked.

"Just leave him out on the couch," she suggested. For a minute he debated the choice before he nodded in agreement. "We'll start the routine tonight. It's only going to get worse if we leave him up there by himself cold turkey."

"Honey you have to pull away slowly," he whispered. She let out a heavy breath knowing that again he was right. Secretly though, she really didn't think she was ready just yet. If the separation involved pulling him from the room she promised herself that she'd be the one to put her foot down. Pulling away was one thing; a completely different room sang a foreign tune she wasn't willing to hear.

"I know," she sighed. "Not yet," she found herself almost begging. Martin laughed at her helpless expression. "We don't have to do _everything _he suggested. They were after all just suggestions. Maybe we could downsize to the adjustments that work for us."

"I don't like it either Roo," he admitted. "We'll see how it goes, okay?" Ruthie smiled knowing that somewhere in that possibility laid a hidden win. Watching him leave into the next room, she rested her head on the back of the chair. She could hear her sisters chuckling and turned to glare at them.

"What?" she asked angrily. The three of them eyed her in momentary surprise.

"Nothing," Mary said quickly turning to a straight face. "We just love watching you weasel into getting your way with him," she smiled. "You Ruthie Camden have your man wrapped tightly around your little finger," she added.

"It's all in the expressions and tone of voice. I've had a lot of practice," she giggled.

"No Ruth. You had him reeled in, hook, line, and sinker within the first month. Since then he's bent over backwards just to see you smile," Lucy pointed out. Ruthie blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed now. "No need to be embarrassed. It's just cute to watch the two of you," she said.

"I…I…I never really noticed," she whispered. Mary smacked her forehead.

"Love really _is _blind," she mumbled.

"No Mare. I believe you mean that the people _in it_ were. It's been written all over your faces for years!" Lucy said. "Finally you take off the blindfolds," she clapped. Ruthie sighed, tears forming in her eyes. Sarah placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ruthie honey, what's wrong?" she whispered. She raised her head and sniffled.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she bellowed. Sarah jumped back a little at her sudden outburst.

"You weren't stupid sweetie. You were hurt," Mary reassured. Ruthie growled lifting her shirt enough so only a fraction of her lower back was exposed. In the jerk of sudden movement she whimpered loudly. The three circled around her protectively, Mary tenderly re-covering the tattoo.

"You're saying that _this _isn't stupid! I've got a permanent reminder of how much I hurt him right there! I can't erase that, ever! I betrayed him and this is the price I pay. A heavy heart, guilt, regret all balled into one big screw up! How the hell can he still love me after everything I've put him through? How can _anyone _love me after I did something so moronic?"

"Don't forget sweetheart, that he hurt you first. All you wanted was a way to move past the bruising. It was a big misjudgment but you can't change what's happened. You can only move forward. Everything that's ever happened to you has made you stronger."

"Me, stronger? Are you joking Sarah? This idiocy was a sign of weakness. Instead of waiting for him like my gut begged me to do, I fell into a trap that was ten times worse than the one he'd put me in. Aaron was a mistake, sure but he's the most beautiful mistake to ever grace this family. He's given me a new sense of purpose, a belief that I'm able to do what I've always wanted. All I've ever wanted was to be a good mother. Not just any mother but a mother to _his_ children. I've wanted to prove to him that I deserved this more than she did. And I think I have. Scratch that. I _know _I have.

Instead of relishing her blessing she just threw the poor thing away. What kind of mother would do that? After everything he's sacrificed for her she just turns the other cheek. She leaves him to continue his sacrifices so the poor boy has some kind of stability!"

"She's a bitch Roo, plain and simple," Mary said with blazing eyes. "I mean I'm not one to talk considering what I've done but…"

"You realized the error in your ways and came back to him," Ruthie pointed out. "He's given me so much after giving up so much of what he wanted. And how do I repay him? I get myself inked with the bastard's name in big bold lettering. I can't even imagine how much he hates me every time he sees it. I can just imagine it. 'Oh this is great. My girl's got her ex's name right there for me to see.' It's like I'm throwing it in his face!"

"I'll take you to get it removed the next minute you're able to move easier," he whispered. At the sound of his voice Ruthie fell apart anew. Taking in her shaking body Martin came up behind her holding her protectively. "Shh baby its okay," he said softly.

"No it's not okay!" she cried. "I betrayed you. I…I..." He kissed her lips desperately which affectively shut her up. In her self-directed anger she fed at him hungrily begging, pleading that he never let her go. After five minutes of their self-inflicted civil war both came up for a breath. "Please Martin. Please don't leave me. I love you. I couldn't handle it if you…"

"Why in the world would I ever leave you?" Ruthie glared at him through mounted tears.

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"I heard every word. And not one of them has changed my mind about you. I love you Ruthie. That means making sacrifices for the ones you love. Not just sacrifices but acceptance in knowing that they've done wrong. We've both seen it, lived it, face it. I love every single thing about you Ruthie. Your brutal honesty, you're willingness to accept me no matter what I've done. Your mistakes in comparison to mine mean nothing."

"I just want him gone…"

"He is hon. We're going to make sure of that."

"Where is everyone," she asked as she pulled away. He smiled getting up from his crouched position."

"We traded when you started really freaking out."

"You left them out there with the snails?"

"It was either that or be influenced by you to have their own breakdowns."

"They're probably all asleep," she laughed. Martin laughed along with her lifting her gently. As he swung through the connecting door he nodded when he saw that everyone accept for Carlos was sleeping peacefully. Using silent communication they both padded over to Kevin whose head lay slung over the arm of the couch.

"I thought you were watching TV," Ruthie whispered. They both smiled in satisfaction when they saw him startle into consciousness.

"I am!"

"Shh!" she snapped. "Everyone's asleep!" Ruthie openly groaned when she heard Aaron squirm in his place on the couch. "Well _almost _everyone," she sighed. Seeing that he'd done wrong yet again his face took on the expression of a scolded puppy. Putting her down gently Martin moved to the love seat where Aaron made it clear that he needed attending.

"Hey little man," he whispered. Hearing the familiar tone of voice he curled himself up closer to his father. Martin smiled while rubbing his back soothingly. "What do you say we go freshen up, huh?" Despite his comfort patterns the little boy whimpered, a clear sign that he'd guessed right. "We'll be right back," he called. He realized it pointless when he noticed the focused silence in the room. Ruthie, he knew was curled up and asleep by now.

When they reached the top of the landing Martin easily laid him on the changing table making quick work of a temporary clean so he could make it to the tub. Laying him on a towel he filled the tub with a couple of inches of warm water. Placing him in he could already see Aaron's eyes begin to fall heavy.

"Just a few minutes champ. Then you can go snuggle with Mommy," he promised. His eyes went wide when reference to Ruthie came. Making a quick sweep of the room his eyes welled when his search came up empty. "Shh," he said softly when he took in the look on his face. "Five minutes." He quickly realized that his son had no concept of time and sped up. "You'll see her soon," he promised covering his eyes to get the last of the shampoo out of his hair. After a quick rinse a few minutes later he lifted him from the tub but not before receiving an aggravated kick to the stomach which came accompanied with a loud grunt of frustration. It was out of spontaneity that Martin gasped. After the minor shock had passed he put on a gentle glare which quickly disappeared when he saw Aaron's distressed expression.

Quickly wrapping the towel around him Martin picked up his pace to the bedroom. Laying him down gently, preparing to change Aaron into a fresh set of clothes he tickled him softly. From him came a laugh that hadn't been heard in a while, a smile that hadn't crossed his face in days. Martin couldn't help but mirror his son's reaction.

"I keep forgetting how ticklish you are," he laughed. "Like here…" he said as his fingers crawled up his sides. Aaron almost instantly went to shield himself from the invasion "…and here…" he grinned moving down to the bottom of his tiny feet. Martin smiled even wider when he got more of a response. "…and maybe even here…" he said pensively, letting his fingers dance along his stomach. It was this reaction that truly let him squirm. He quickly realized that in just those short few minutes any sign of stress for either of them had been lifted, if only temporarily. A means of therapy for both involved. If there was anything more therapeutic it was the sight and sound of innocent laughter.

"What do you say we play a trick on Mommy?" Whether it was out of plain happiness or some form of agreement Aaron giggled. Martin took it as a clear sign to go along with his little game. Pulling off his damped shirt, he replaced it with a second look a like that he knew he had. "Let's go see if they're getting bored yet," he suggested. Bringing him up from the changing table he felt Aaron quietly laid his head on his shoulder, an evident smile etched in his features. His small little fingers settled on playing with his ear. Martin heard him giggle every time it flopped back into place. _Why do I get the odd fascination? _Martin asked himself.

"_A snail is a common name for almost all members of the molluscan class Gastropoda that have coiled shells in the adult stage._" Making his way down into the living room he couldn't help but yawn. If this voice continued any longer he could almost guarantee deep sleep in less than ten minutes. Getting closer he could see that Ruthie was once again awake. He chuckled when he saw how bored she looked. Swiftly he picked up his stride kissing her fully as he fell beside her. Ruthie turned to meet his gaze and almost instantly brightened.

"Is anyone bored out of their mind yet?" he whispered. She turned and shook her head watching Aaron make his way over to her. "You sure work fast don'tcha?" In just seconds he had eagerly made his way into her lap.

"Ooh someone smells all clean," she sang. He just smiled finding a comfortable spot to place himself. Her eyes widened when she saw that Martin didn't have a wet spot on him. "How'd you pull that off?" she asked curiously. Now for the fun part.

"I decided to take the shirt off while he was in the tub." He smirked when he saw her blush lightly.

"Why was he the only one to see you in all your bare-chested glory?" she pouted. Martin kissed her lightly in apology.

"It's not like he understands the difference babe. To him it's all the same for now. I just found it easier to handle that way."

"I still don't think it's fair," she sighed.

"You get to see it tonight," he reminded her. "And if you're good you'll get to see it every night from here on out." She felt her cheeks heat at the image it splashed in her head.

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior then," she whispered. Martin perked significantly at her suggestive behavior. She didn't even have to look to see what she'd accomplished. "Win," she whispered so that only he could hear.

"You have no idea how badly I just want to lock you up in a room and keep you selfishly all to myself right now Ms. Camden," he growled.

"Down tiger," she giggled. "Not while we have an audience." At this point he could have been in the sight of millions and not cared at all what they saw. For a split second decency was erased as he fought the urge to run her up to a secluded area to have his way with her.

"I could very easily have my way with you right this second Ruth. Don't tempt a man when he's like this!" he groaned.

"Oh but it's so much fun!" she smiled.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" he sighed fighting the urge to squirm.

"You put images in my head," she said simply. "I have all the right to dish it back. You know better than to think I wouldn't fight back twice as hard." He growled at her choice of wording. "I just keep rackin' up the points today, don't I?" she smirked. "First the kitchen then the image planting and word choice? Man I'm good! What's the score now? 3 1 in my favor I think."

"This isn't a contest my dear."

"Still winning," she repeated sticking out her tongue for further emphasis on the matter.

"Your maturity amazes me babe," he laughed.

"So? I'm cute and adorable and you love me," she said kissing him quickly.

"True," he sighed. For only a second his eyes wandered up to the TV in front of them. "I'm so tempted to pull the plug on that thing. How much longer do we have to suffer?" he asked as a commercial break came on.

"According to the TV Guide it's another eight hours."

"Fantastic," he grumbled.

Outside T-Bone watched in envy when he saw the family curled up together. _She's mine _he thought angrily. Martin left her. What made it perfectly okay for him to waltz back into her life as if he'd never left? And why did they have to look so damn happy? Upon closer inspection he saw Annie come out with a platter of something. The image sent him whirling once again as his fists curled in anger.

_Rarely was he ever able to leave his personal hell hole. The few times he did, he took full advantage of the situation. Tonight was like any other night. Again his parents were fighting, the volume giving him an easy escape. Seeing how deep they were in another one of their pointless arguments (This one over the dinner menu) he knew it would be a while—if ever—before they came looking for him. The growling of his stomach reminded him that he had yet to eat something since early this morning._

_He had learned early on that when all your parents did was fight, it was every man for himself. Childcare fell extremely low in their list of priorities. This made him all the more grateful that he was now old enough to take care of himself. The question was where to start. He knew a couple of usual spots he could go to. They were so hidden in darkness that no one ever saw anything. Dine and dash. Or in terms of tonight it would have to be a round up and run. He would have to get enough for two (as he usually did) because he knew Janie was at less a chance of eating anything than he was. She was meek and quiet. A quality you had to quickly throw out under his roof or else you end up with nothing._

_Theodore shielded himself as his teeth chattered when wind blew by. He mentally scolded himself for leaving his coat at home on a night like this. Not that it was much of a coat at this point. It looked more along the lines of_ Swiss_ cheese but at least it provided some kind of warmth. He'd have to find a way to take a trip to Goodwill soon. __**Yeah like they'll ever actually let me out during daylight hours **__he scoffed. He'd barely made it out tonight. He cringed when he imagined the picnic his father would have if he got wind of wanting (needing) new clothes._

"_What the hell do you need clothes for? You've got clothes right here in the house! I provide for you perfectly fine! You don't need strangers giving you handouts!" As he thought about the last fight they'd had over the exact topic he rolled his eyes. If anyone provided for this family it was him. Not that they ever knew about it. He mostly came back with dinner for two._

_He felt tears gather in his eyes when he found himself asking the age old question. Would he ever be free of this life?_

Bringing himself back to the present he took in the faces of the laughing family. T-Bone's rough exterior crumbled for only seconds as he allowed his heart to drop when he felt a stabbing pain._ Why couldn't I ever get that?_ He smiled devilishly when he realized that yes, yes he could. He just had to fight harder. And fight he would. He'd come out the victor in the end even if it meant removing the obstacle that stood between him and his future bride.

There came a resounding crash as the cell slammed fiercely behind Meredith. So loud in fact, that she felt herself jump about half a foot. The chill of the concrete cubical almost instantly took over. She shivered making a shuffle towards the cot that would serve as what she guessed would be an uncomfortable sleeping arrangement. She immediately remembered that, that was the point. Going to jail was no vacation. Any form of luxury was out of the question. Goosebumps crawled up her arms that she struggled to fight off the chill in just a thin tank top. The box was a stark difference in temperature to the California heat. Meredith couldn't help feeling like they'd thrown her in a walk in freezer. _This is going to be a long night _she sighed.

Laying down in the concrete bunk a wave of sadness hit her. Almost instantly she craved the warmth of her canapé bed. Why had she gone along with such a ludicrous plan? She wanted to smack herself for realizing that he had found a way to manipulate her every move. She wanted something so desperately that she let her walls of logic crumble. She smacked her head against the concrete wall and grimaced. _And this is where it got me._

Meredith felt herself begin to cry when she remembered that her one courtesy call went to the machine at home. After the beep she couldn't find it in her to get a word out, much less tell them where she ended up. Sgt. Michaels promised he'd make a house call the next morning to let them know what happened. They'd be in for the surprise of their lives.

She slid down pulling the thin sheet over her. With no idea how long she laid there just starring into nothingness, sleep finally overcame her. It hadn't even been a solid hour (or at least she thought so) before the boom of the cell guard disturbed her sleep.

"Get up Davis!" Meredith sat up, confused. Why would they need her in the middle of the night? Even the state jail knew the value of decent sleep. Unless this was some kind of spontaneous test she had no idea why they hadn't allowed her a few hours of rest. She was glad it was too dark for him to see anything because as hard as she tried, she couldn't fight the small smile that came to her lips. _This isn't military school._ If she found humor in anything it was the idea that she considered saluting him but refrained.

"Yes sir," she replied, in a voice she hoped was strong enough and void of how tired she actually was. The last thing they wanted her to think was that she was meek. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the quiet didn't sustain well here.

"Michaels needs you for further questioning." _Now? _In failing to hear a timed response he sighed. "I don't make the rules Davis; I'm only paid to take orders. Five minutes!" he bellowed. With that he turned away from her but didn't move from his spot in front of her cell. She felt herself blush when she realized that he wasn't going to move. A short wave of sadness overcame her. It was at times like these that she yearned for some kind of privacy. But just like luxury privacy would have to wait.

Clearing her throat she alerted the guard that it was safe for him to turn around again. She mentally rolled her eyes when she felt the hand cuffs get locked on her wrists. It wasn't like she was going to run off to some foreign country. She would never make it. _But many people have _she thought. A quiet yelp came when she felt herself bite her tongue. Thankfully, her escort didn't notice.

Again she found herself in interrogation faced with a stone-faced officer. The usually friendly uniform was anything but friendly here. She knew why and she wished with everything she possessed that at this moment his anger wasn't directed at her.

"Sit!" the guard demanded gruffly. Shaking a little Meredith did as she was told. A couple of minutes later she heard him leave. _Time to face the music_.

"Sorry for waking you." She knew from the way he said it that it was not her place to give a reply. "We have a few more questions for you. One of the most important is, where and when did you last see Theodore?"

"He came to me earlier today before he went out on one of his walks. He had told me to make certain that she didn't find a way to escape. I have no idea where he went off too. My best guess is that he left to further finalize his plan."

"What was his plan of action?"

"To make sure she got what she deserved. I have no clue what he meant by that though. He told me that if I was stupid enough to foil the master plan, neither of us would get what we wanted. More out of fear than anything I was eager to please. Naturally I followed orders as directed."

"Did he tell you what would happen if the plan backfired?"

"He specifically told me that if it didn't work he'd take care of it himself. I remember one of the many times he threatened me with this he held it in his hands with a sick smile on his face." For a minute Meredith saw his eyes harden in a completely different way. They fell back to their original severity. "My biggest fear sir is that it could end badly. Very badly.

"So you're saying he might…?"

"I'm sorry to say this but he very well might. He takes out his anger very violently. I'd hate to see anyone caught in the middle."

"And you decide to mention this now?" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry sir I just never thought it would be an issue."

"He's a head case Ms. Davis. We have to take all precautions. I have to call Eric, now." Meredith was left sitting there while a new wave of guilt washed over her. Why oh why had she let him play her like a puppet? She was left to ponder this drastic mistake while she was being walked back to her cell. The guard stayed silent as he slammed the cell shut, his boots meeting the concrete with authority. Again she was left to her thoughts. She wondered how long it would be before she left this place. With a heavy sigh she already knew it would be a while. She could leave this six by eight foot cell as early as tomorrow and still feel trapped in a limited space. This time she allowed a not so restful sleep take her.

By lunch time the entire house had fallen silent. All members were either deeply engaged or in deep sleep. Looking on, Martin couldn't help thinking that even though they were all bored (with exception to Kevin and Carlos who watched in wide-eyed fascination) out of their minds the quiet was a nice change to the usually boisterous residence. Watching Ruthie and Aaron sleep comfortably, Martin felt his fist curl as he again took in all of her injuries. The usually moderate chirp of his cell phone shattered the rare stillness of the room. Determined not to wake anyone he desperately fumbled for the device.

"Hello?"

"Martin! So glad I caught you. It's Sgt. Michaels. You're going to have to evacuate the house!" he said all in a rush.

"Evacuate?" he asked in clarification.

"Yes. Please just get everyone out and I'll tell you why once everyone is safely away from the area. All I'm able to tell you right now is that it has to do with T-Bone." In a split second Martin saw nothing but red. Nothing needed explaining after that was said.

"I'll call you right back!" With that he hung up already rushing to gather the small family whose sleep was so bluntly disturbed.

"Everyone, out now!" he bellowed. That did it. The house almost instantly returned to its chaotic nature. "Don't ask questions just get everyone out and anything you're able to get your hands on in the next two minutes!" The yelling and screaming reached an ultimate high as everyone fought to calm all members whose only instinct was to cry out in fear.

"Shh Aaron," Ruthie mumbled rubbing prior sleep from her eyes. "It's gonna be okay baby," she whispered. When he was finally able to settle his hand gripped her finger like it never had before. From the corner of his eye Martin saw Simon trying to soothe a freshly woken Luke. Once everyone had moved a fair distance away from the house it was then that panic really set in. It was clear that the only somewhat calm members were the men who were set on calming pregnant wives in the midst of their breakdowns. Even though he realized that he should care something in him shut everything down. All he could do was watch in deaf silence while flashing lights and Hazmat suits surrounded the house. Whether it was really good vision or instinct he knew immediately that the house wasn't safe. The blinking light of a timed explosive was also a clear indicator.

"You're coming home with me," he whispered as Ruthie only starred on in wide eyed horror. She found herself nodding to a demand that wasn't even understood. She huddled herself protectively to him, somehow thinking that the further she dug herself the less she would be able to see.

After disarming the explosive Martin walks over to a Hazmat suit, his eyes filled with concern. Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, one turns to face him.

"Excuse me sir. What's the condition of the house?"

"It should still be safe to go back in after a few minutes. We've made a sweep of the area and found that this is the only one that was set to go off. I'm asking that you be extra cautious though if you do plan to go back inside. Hearing that it was an option Martin found himself already having made up his mind. He wasn't going to be taking any chances. Not with his family at stake. He soon realized that he wasn't just talking about Ruthie and Aaron though. Doing a sweep of the yard he mentally prepared a speech to get every one of them as far away from the house as possible. _Even if it means having everyone in a small, cramped space _he thought. He hoped though that T-Bone was not smart enough to consider his house. Relief washed over him when he realized he wouldn't. A small part of him knew that he'd be on guard though. But again it was the family's best bet to safety.

"Oh my gosh! Where are we all going to go now?" Annie asked as she watched her home be surrounded by caution tape.

"Family meeting!" Martin called.

"Since when do we have family meetings?" Kevin asked with a look of confusion. A look that was in no way foreign to his features. Lucy only smacked him in irritated anger. The familiar grimace came over his face for a few seconds and for once that's all the reaction he gave.

As the large group circled around him his heart warmed as a realization came over him. _Family meeting_. Those words were said with no hesitation. The easy flow allowed him to notice that it was the first time he'd openly acknowledged his place in the Camden family. He smiled when he felt Ruthie squeeze his hand, her face telling him that she had watched and heard exactly as he had. When all eyes fell on him he instantly felt the shift in power. A position he'd never taken before.

"What's the plan boss?" Carlos asked saluting him. A heavy sigh fell over the group at the Latino's stupidity. Ruthie saw Mary shove him while a look of disappointment washed over her face.

"We're going to my house."

"Since when does he give the orders?" Kevin whispered. Lucy only glared at him.

"Right now it's logically the safest place for all of us to be. He'd never think about targeting my house. Thankfully he doesn't even know where I live. Yes, I realize there are going to be a lot of us in a small space but we're all pretty used to that by now, right?" The group chuckled and shared a nod.

"To Martin's house!" Kevin yelled.

"Forward, march!" Carlos added. Martin just rolled his eyes as he led the family to his house.

Leaving the house to the others Martin and Ruthie made their way upstairs. They agreed on Martin's room for a little bit of privacy. A location they both found to be a familiar haven. A place they could call their own. When he set her down he extended his arms out to a sleepy Aaron who had yet to find sleep again.

"He usually likes the play pen." Watching Martin's suggestion in hand motions Aaron just shook his head, his grip on Ruthie growing. "Come on big guy. It's your play pen. You love that, don't you?" Martin asked gently taking hold of him. As he gently pulled him away, the little boy's grip held, small grunts of defiance joining his battle to stay.

"Come on sweetie," she prompted tenderly. "It's okay. Mama's not going anywhere," she whispered.

"No," he said promptly. Martin and Ruthie both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Go on sweetheart. We'll be right here," she promised kissing his temple. Aaron snuggled himself closer playing again with the ends of her hair. Ruthie smiled taking his hand gently. "Listen to Daddy please Aaron. Go night-night for Mommy. We'll snuggle later. Right now we just need Mommy and Daddy time." He emitted what sounded like a sigh and turned to glare at Martin.

"Don't you be glaring at me." Ruthie had to silence a chuckle as she watched their facial expressions. "Is he even supposed to be able to glare like that at this age?"

"I don't know but it's funny," she giggled.

"Of course it is," Martin rolled his eyes. Picking him up, he settled Aaron in the play pen across the hall and quickly returned. Seeing that he'd lost the fight he settled on a small whimper. _They're gonna leave me here _he thought letting the whimper escalate to a cry. Martin resisted the urge to turn around and walk into the room across the hall. "It's gonna hurt babe but we just have to let him ride through it." She nodded knowing that even though it hurt to see it and not do anything about it they had to let him work through it. She sighed heavily laying her head on his shoulder. Kissing her forehead softly he formed small calming circles in the small of her back. She cringed as he made contact with a deep bruise. "You okay?" he asked with concern. She nodded, again relaxing herself against him.

"It's hard to watch him," she whispered. He nodded, understanding that just like his her heart was pulling painfully.

"He'll tire himself out in a few minutes babe."

"Distract me, please, so I'm not tempted to go over there and end it," she pleaded. Martin smirked, more than happy to oblige. The gentle kiss they started with turned hungry, the whole world becoming just them. After two minutes both came up for air with wide smiles on their faces. By now they could hear that his desperate wails of pain turned to begging whimpers. This time Martin didn't need to be asked. He went on to continue their distraction with more vigor than before. Eventually both came up a second time beaming from ear to ear.

This time they allowed their surroundings to return and in them a pleasing silence could be heard. Sharing victorious glances they laid back with a sigh. Ruthie found herself tracing unknown shapes along his bicep and found herself smiling again. Not just any smile but the possessive smile she wore not too long ago. _This man is mine. Every part of him belongs to me._

"Ruthie honey, what's with the devilish grin on your face?" he smirked.

"Nothing," she lied.

"It's something Ms. Camden. Tell me. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I'm just imagining a few things."

"Such as?"

"How great it's going to feel when I finally get to have you," she whispered casting her eyes down guiltily. He kissed her quickly, the gleam in his eyes returning.

"I've been doing some thinking…" he trailed. Ruthie looked up at him hopefully, trying to hide her excitement on the subject she knew they were falling into. "It's not fair to you. It's not fair for me to ask you to wait. It's not fair to either of us. I need you Ruth. I've fought the urge to be with you for my own selfish reasons. Reasons that seem so stupid now in comparison to what you've been through."

"M-Martin, what are you saying?" He tilted his head in her direction, eyes filled with nothing but love for her.

"Let me make love to you Ruthie Lynn Camden," he requested huskily. She shivered as his delivery ran deeply down her spine. She felt almost giddy. He'd finally said it, finally allowed himself to give her what she'd asked for. She bit at him roughly, fighting to find purchase under him. When she couldn't move her leg she stopped. She wanted to smack herself for her idiocy. Why did she have to have broken body parts today? Today of all days? A feeling of incompetence overtook her. Martin had already done this once. No doubt she was juvenile in comparison to _her_. She was a virgin for god sake. Of course she would never be good enough for him! Martin deserved so much better. Not only was she a cheater but she was also incredibly inexperienced.

"Why didn't you just run when you had the chance?" she cried. "I'm nothing like her."

"Of course you're not like her baby," he whispered brushing the tears he saw begin to fall.

"So why the hell do you bother? Look at me! I'm nothing but an amateur."

"Sweetheart you'll be fantastic," he whispered.

"How the hell do you know?"

"I know you Ruthie. You're my piece, remember? I know I shouldn't but I've learned every curve of this beautiful body, this flawless piece of art."

"No I'm not! Every time you touch me he's there. Every time you hold me, he's there. He'll never go away. I can't let you do that. I can't let you be with a cheater. I won't let you be with a stupid tramp."

"Ruthie baby, you're no such thing," he demanded kissing her tenderly.

"What do you call this?" she growled turning on an angle so he could again take in the not so small tattoo. Seeing it he fought the urge to claw the son of a bitch's eyes out. She'd done none of this. His angel had been manipulated, almost brain washed to believe that she was less than nothing.

"This, he whispered letting his fingers crawl up her back, "is the most fantastic thing that I've ever laid eyes on," he added kissing along her spine from bottom up. His trail of butterfly kisses sent her reeling. Dripping with fresh tears she allowed her eyes to roll back into her head. Ruthie groaned as his fingers danced along her thigh. "That's it baby, relax. Just feel," he whispered as he gently revealed her naked body. And feel she did. With bits of left over anger she returned the favor shredding his clothes in nothing flat. Now, it felt as though her entire body went super sonic. She could feel her every nerve tingle with his touches. Kissing him right now was more than an emotional need. It fell into that hunger that she'd felt not even two days ago. She _needed _him. It didn't matter what she'd have to face after her family found out that she'd sinned. Face them she would, with a gleaming smile on her face. _If this is sin, it's the greatest thing I've felt in my life _she thought clawing at his back.

Ruthie whimpered as she bit to the point of bleeding at his lower lip. In seconds she went to clean it not bothering to hide the smile that spread across her face as she lapped up his tiny drops of blood. Martin smiled. _I knew she was the wild one but this, this is unbelievable! _His entire system went into sensory overload. Every fiber of her smooth skin was felt at the pad of his fingers.

This was very easily like _nothing _he'd ever experienced. It was like Ruthie had allowed him full access to everything hers. In a way, she had. Here, he was able to immerse himself in everything absolutely gorgeous. Making his way down he tenderly traced her every scar laying kisses along each one. He knew who put them there and this sent a growl through his entire body. This monster had had the pleasure of touching _his _Ruthie, of tainting her flawless beauty. Never again would he let him so much as lay a _finger _on her. Making his journey through every contour of her body he received a satisfied shiver and smirked.

"Is this what I do to you love? Is this how much you yearn for me?" he growled. Ruthie could barely nod as he traveled the farthest he could. He quickly realized that his emotional need for her wasn't the only thing that had grown unbearable. He groaned loudly bringing her dainty hands to his growing pleasure. With wide eyes she ran her hand along it softly as he crawled over her tearing through the bedside table. In his rash search he finally came to what he was looking for.

"You…you…keep condoms…in….your…drawer?" she panted with a raised brow. Martin nodded throwing it into her hand. Ruthie was not one to ask at a time like this. She'd do so later when temptation wasn't literally right in front of her.

"Put it on Ruth. Please," he pleaded. She nodded in a daze, fumbling to undo the wrapping. She'd done this once before. It had thankfully been a while but she was sure she'd be able to remember. It couldn't be that hard. She smirked at her play on words when she realized that Martin was being less than patient.

"Ooh you're a big one aren't'cha?" she growled. Martin glared at her fighting the urge to rip it out of her hands and shove it on himself.

"Stop playing games with me! Put. It. On!"

"Alright, alright. So antsy!" she giggled. He'd waited four freakin' years for this! Of course he was! With agonizing slowness she slipped it on. As badly as she wanted this, watching him suffer was just a little bit more fun.

"You are going to be the death of me Ruthie, I swear to God." Seeing the "all clear" he massaged her inner thigh with feather softness. "Now, I'm going to go in really slowly. It's going to hurt but I'm going to be as gentle as humanly possible." She knew there would be pain but still she found herself shaking. "Shh it's okay. We'll go as slow as you need to," he whispered. She nodded feeling him inch inside of her. As he did, she couldn't fight the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "It's okay sweetheart, I've gotcha," he said softly. She clamped up in pain as he ran deeper.

"My god this hurts," she whimpered.

"I know baby. It gets easier," he promised. Within a few minutes he was completely inside. "I love you so much Ruthie, so much," he whispered brushing her trail of tears. "You make the calls babe. I'm only here to serve my queen."

"More," she whispered. He was more than happy to oblige, letting them finally fall into one complete person. The feeling was exhilarating. What they said about sex really was true. It was like absolutely nothing Ruthie had ever felt before. They weren't even done with the first time and she knew for certain she'd want to feel this again.

When the pain had lessened she felt herself meet up with Martin finally giving him what he'd made her feel. The touches that made her entire body go up in flames. Tracing his chest she fed into him biting with fervor at his shoulder blade. She smiled when she heard him release a growl.

"You like that," she growled. He could only nod urging her to sink her teeth deeper into his skin. She smirked, again opening a small wound that she was more than happy to clean up. The blaze ignited and slowly lessened after a full ten minutes.

When both were finally to exhausted to go on, Martin gently released himself and fell down beside her. Gathering her to him protectively, he went on to kiss every exposure his eyes landed on.

"That was amazing." She said breathlessly.

"Phenomenal," he corrected. "You were fantastic," he whispered. She trailed her fingers along his war wound and kissed it.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for love? I loved it," he said kissing her shoulder. "And now that you've bitten me it's official. You're mine forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said kissing her favorite spot on his chest. "Oh I'm so dead," she whimpered shaking her head. "When Mom and Dad hear about this I wont be able to walk out in daylight again. Then for sure I'll be a vampire." Martin hid a knowing smirk.

"But you'd be _my _vampire."

"I love you Martin Brewer," she whispered.

"I love you Ruthie Camden." A pinch ran down her spine and she grimaced.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Martin looked over at her running his fingers down her chest and kissing her temple.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes bringing them down to her lower half. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked putting his lips to all of her wounds. She bit her lip to keep the urge to reciprocate down far enough.

"N-no." Martin grinned when he heard her wavy reply. "I just don't think it's high on the doctor's list of things that are okay to do with immobilized body parts," she said.

"What he doesn't know wont hurt him," he said coming up to weave his fingers through her hair.

"One word, Matt."

"Matt's broken rules before Ruth. It'll be fine," he promised. She sighed knowing that somewhere in there he was right. "Speaking of breaking rules, I think we've done enough of that. We have to get new sheets on the bed before anyone notices anything." Ruthie couldn't help smiling with a twinge of worry. If they went down right now people would notice what they'd done just by the look on her face. He kissed her deeply while he rose which undoubtedly let the smile grow. Lifting her tenderly Martin set her in his desk chair. "Now you, stay here and be good."

"Oh but you know me better than that," she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. He let his eyes travel to the ceiling as he bit his lip impatiently.

"Don't go there," he whispered.

"Ma-ma!" Aaron called desperately. Ruthie's heart broke when she noticed that he sounded just like the last time they'd heard him.

"I'll go get him changed. You wait right here and get his bottle ready." She nodded taking one last look before he slipped on his clothes. "Hey buddy. Did you sleep at all?" he asked bringing him over to the changing table. His rosy colored cheeks were a clear indication that it hadn't gone as well as Martin had hoped.

"Ma," he cried, his entire body shaking in desperation. Taken aback by the little boy's force he quickly recovered bringing him solidly back on the table.

"Shh buddy. She's right across the hall. Give me a few minutes to get a clean diaper on you. She's got dinner waiting." One swift kick in frustration made Martin sigh. "Woah calm down Aaron its okay," he reassured stopping his leg from going out any further. "Loosen up. Two minutes champ, that's it," he sighed. He mentally groaned when he saw that he'd gone back to the clamping he'd done the other day.

"Ma-ma!" he wailed painfully. Behind him Martin heard a frustrated groan. When he saw Ruthie in the doorway, he froze.

"How did you…?"

"It's a spinny chair!" she said exasperated.

"It's not safe Ruth! You can't go from there to here without using your legs."

"It's called upper-arm strength and sticking your legs out in front of you," she said rolling her eyes. Martin only shook his head leaving Aaron to his own thing while he pushed the rest of the way. "You won't listen at all will you? Not even if your life depended on it."

"Why do you think I'm over here Einstein? If the circus wasn't so frekain' loud he could be heard across the house by everyone in it."

"Your son's crying bloody murder again."

"Oh so when he's not listening to you he's mine, is that it?"

"Is him not screaming your name enough of a clue?" Ruthie bit back a questionable reply.

"Hi Aaron," she whispered. Despite how scared for his life she'd just made him Martin smiled. She'd gone from bitterly sarcastic to feather soft in just seconds. "Give Daddy some room please," she said gently, massaging his leg with her one free hand. The other had been snatched up with no concept of being set free any time soon. Her use of soft tones relieved his tensed muscles which gave Martin the time to finish a task that could have easily been over and done with in half the time it was taking them now. "There you go. Nice and easy. We're both here with you. Shh sweetheart. No more of that. No more tears." On reflex Aaron's leg extended, a clear path to Martin's side. "Ah ah we're not going to do that," she said softly. "We're not going to be kicking people," she said sternly. Aaron only whimpered; the grip on Ruthie's finger had yet to change. Ruthie saw a slight tremor to his body.

"You can let Mommy go big guy. "She's not going—" Her hand went up to stop him mid-sentence. Ruthie kissed the bottom of his foot, skin hot to the touch.

"You're shivering," she crooned bringing both hands around the one she held keeping it in a cocoon of warmth. She saw Martin take hold on the other one while opening the sock drawer with his toe. "Martin I think his fever's back," she said worriedly when she saw that his arms were covered in goose bumps.

"Take him for a minute. I'm going to run and get the bag downstairs. Wrap him in the blanket till I get back. He's not going to let me put his clothes back on yet." Ruthie nodded letting a blanket clad baby curl into her.

"I'm sorry honey I know you're cold and in pain. Daddy's going to make it all better in a minute. Relax," she whispered. "That's it," she praised when she felt his tension lessen.

"Ma," he cried. She held him close bringing her finger down his cheek. His little body cringed at her touch. _It must feel like ice to him _she thought.

"I know," she whispered bringing the blanket tighter around him.

"Alrighty. Open up for me Aaron, nice and wide," he said softly. He only whimpered at his father's request.

"Nice and big for Daddy. Come on," she coaxed tenderly. Ruthie ran her finger along his jaw which gave Martin a fair two inch opening. When his fingers finally made contact with the tender foundations for incoming teeth, his jaw came back down, a muffled scream a sign of obvious discomfort. "It's okay sweetie. Almost done," she whispered. Along with his cry came a tremble as beads of sweat coursed his face. "You know, the sooner we finish with this, the sooner we get to put you in nice warm clothes," she smiled.

"One more time Aaron. I've almost got it." Again Ruthie repeated the gentle massage of his jaw which gave Martin enough time to finally finish.

"You go clean up our mess. I've got it from here," she said. Martin eyed her carefully.

"You sure? He's gonna kill your legs babe."

"Just hand me the pillow on the chair. I'll rest my legs on it. It won't take long and he's not even that heavy."

"If you're sure..."

"Would you rather get caught?" Ruthie laughed.

"Not exactly high on my list of things that make my day better," he said.

"I thought so," she laughed. "Now go before news gets out that we weren't exactly well behaved Christians." He nodded slipping the pillow under her feet and moving her to sit right in front of the changing table. "You my dear boy need some clothes." Sliding out enough she grabbed his warmest sleeper gently pulling away the large blanket. The short time of exposure made him shiver. Ruthie ran her hand along his chest once before bringing the sleeper over his feet. Standing up she could easily see the trail of his snaps. Doing so though didn't come without a sharp pain from pressure that started in her heel and traveled up her leg. Ruthie was quick to shield her pained expression because she knew that if he caught on it would be another big battle to get him to calm down.

"Are we all good in here?" Martin asked.

"Yes we are. Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to be able to shower…" she said. He stopped for a minute noticing that this was one minor detail that they'd overlooked.

"I'll go first. Matt seems to have a calming affect him. Maybe he won't freak out as much if I take him down there for a few minutes when it's your turn. Oh and the evidence is gone by the way."

"Go fast before someone decides to investigate."

"Mainly our favorite police man," Martin mumbled. "Oh and I believe someone forgot dinner in the other room," he said bringing over the forgotten bottle. Ruthie took it shooing him away.

"Go shower. We need some 'us' time," she said.

"Fine. It's not like you haven't kicked me out before," he mumbled.

"You know we love you," she laughed.

"Uh huh," he said with a tone of uncertainty as he left the room. Ruthie rolled her eyes bringing the bottle to a grim-faced baby. She frowned bringing the bottle further in gentle coaxing. Not too surprisingly given his current mood, he refused.

"You have to eat something honey. I don't want you getting sick," she whispered.

"No," he whined. She sighed again bringing it to his mouth. After three minutes of letting it sit there he finally latched onto it weakly.

"There we go," she smiled. Generally he'd take hold of it himself but today he'd taken hold of her and it seemed as though nothing was going to tell him otherwise. "Not so tight," she whispered. Aaron moaned in discomfort when his fingers were pried away latching them right back on. Ruthie sighed watching him take tiny portions. None of which were taken at will. "You should defiantly be hungry by now," she said to herself. Her only reply was a pair of pleading eyes that met hers in agony. After ten minutes of consuming almost nothing he spat it back out digging his face into her. Ruthie frowned when she saw that he'd taken almost nothing. "This is defiantly your worst one yet, isn't it?" she crooned running her finger along his flushed cheek, dropping a kiss on his temple. She decided she'd try again in a few minutes. Fighting him like this was pointless.

"Is someone not cooperating?"

"He won't take his bottle," she said concerned.

"Well it's your turn to freshen up. What do you suggest?"

"Luce was able to get him to eat last time a serious fever broke out."

"He then proceeded to throw it up all over the enemy," he pointed out.

"He's eaten nothing Martin. I'm willing to try anything here," she said bringing up the barely touched bottle for observation.

"Okay. Let's see what she can do about getting something in him. I think she'll be pleased to know she's up for redemption," he chuckled. Coming up behind her he wheeled the office chair into his room leaving it right in front of the bathroom door.

"I knew there was a reason I took the master bedroom," he said. "I'll be right back," he said kissing her quickly. He returned five minutes later with a smile on his face.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Not just that but Lucy was almost_ crying _with joy when I left."

"I pity Kevin and what he has to go through when she's like this," Ruthie said shaking her head.

"I'm actually surprised he took to her so easy considering how crappy he feels."

"See? Even Lucy has her special touch," Ruthie smiled.

"Okay hurry. While he's distracted!" Martin said sweeping her into the bathroom.

"You're in a hurry," she giggled.

"Kevin's already asking questions…"

"Oh good lord," Ruthie whined.

"Exactly."

T-Bone found a safe place behind the bushes and looked on. From his hiding place he had easy view of the Camden kitchen. "This is way too easy,"he whispered. Testing the flint in his lighter he smiled. When the flame flew high he cackled. Reaching over he set fire to the curtain letting it blaze. When he got the desired reaction out of the fabric his heart skipped. Tossing the lighter in the open kitchen window he backed away quickly, hints of smoke already making it to his lungs. With one round of coughing he rubbed his hands together.

"Goodbye Camdens. Thanks for nothin'!"

A few houses down Mrs. Binks watched in horror. The Camden house was burning right before her very eyes. Without a second thought she grabbed the phone making a desperate call to save the gorgeous structure.

"Hello, yes this is Gladys Binks. There's a fire at the Camden residence that needs to be taken care of right away. No sir, I'm sorry I can't hold…. Well too bad. I need a truck here in no sooner than five minutes or I'm filing a complaint! Honestly the pizza gets here faster than you all. And you're supposed to be saving lives!" With that she slammed the phone down completely disgusted. "I can't believe this," she sighed watching helplessly as the big white castle was consumed in a bed of oranges and yellows.

"Hey Matt could you get us some blankets please? It's getting chilly in here," Sarah asked.

"Got any threes Uncle Matt?" Charlie asked. Matt wordlessly handed him a three of clubs and turned to face his wife.

"Just so I don't have to make the trip a billion times how many actually need them?" Three hands went up making him sigh.

"What is with you all wanting the same things at the same time," he groaned.

"I'll help!" Charlie volunteered, more than eager to be of assistance.

"That'd be great Charlie." His curls bounced in excitement. Matt smiled when he saw that he was already half way up the stairs. "Now to go on a blanket hunt." The five year old was already fighting to reach them in the hall closet when he'd made it to the top.

"How did you…?"

"Mommy keeps them in her all the time!" Matt was about to ask but stopped himself. At least he found them. Seeing as he was much taller he placed a big one in Charlie's hands.

"Go take that to your mom, okay?" Charlie got a flustered look on his face and stopped.

"I have to go potty," he whispered as if it were a big secret.

"It's the first door by the stairs. He nodded in thanks jogging to the bathroom. In his wake he left the blanket he was asked to carry.

"Hurry up Uncle Kevin! I have to pee!" he heard him yell. Matt fought to hide a laugh at the little boy's bluntness and failed. He realized that every once and a while little pieces of Ruthie came out of these kids. He only hoped that his own did the same. A flush told Matt that he'd have to continue waiting.

"Matt!" Mary called impatiently.

"One sec," he hollered back. When Charlie finally came back out he collected his load quickly and skipped down the stairs. "Careful!" he called going down not too far behind him.

"Finally! What took so long?" Lucy sighed.

"I had to go potty," Charlie explained as if that would make it all better. The three of them nodded in complete understanding and suddenly all was forgiven. _Why can't I get away with excuses like that?_

"Carlos…"

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly pealing his eyes from the TV screen. The entire room groaned when they saw that the first thing he did was flip over to the Discovery Channel.

"Could you go make me a sandwich please?" He sighed knowing that if he didn't move quickly he'd miss more of the program than he wanted. Add to that Mary's impatience and it was an all around disastrous situation.

"Si amor, right away," he said already making his way to the kitchen. The minute the door closed behind him he shot back out like a bullet all while screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Why is he screaming like a girl?" Lucy asked rolling her eyes.

"La casa está en llamas! La casa está en llamas!"

"And the deal with llamas?" Kevin asked. "I don't see no llamas. Luce I want a llama for my birthday."

"We'll see," Lucy replied. Her husband smiled brightly. At least it wasn't an outright 'no'.

"The house is on fire!" he repeated.

"Carlos honey. The house isn't on fire. Otherwise there'd be smoke and the alarm would be going off," Marry spoke slowly. It felt as though she were speaking to Charlie.

"No Mare, I'm serious! The house is on fire!" He began a stop, drop, and roll routine. He realized that if words weren't working then actions would.

"Carlos dude, I don't think you need to show us. We've all been taught what to do in case of a fire," Kevin said.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me!" he cried.

"Mommy," Savannah called.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungwy."

"Uncle Carlos is making us sandwiches. Or at least he was…" She nodded going to find her place at the kitchen table.

"Mommy, Daddy, why is Gwama's house on fire?" she yelled. All eyes widened around the room and they all shot up storming through the kitchen door.

"Carlos why didn't you say something?" Mary growled.

"I did!" Whether it was hormones of over-excitement or sadness three pregnant women suddenly burst into tears.

"Home," Lucy cried.

"It's…it's gone…" Sarah said in a whisper. Kevin looked on knowing that with enough work the house itself could be salvaged. He kept quiet though knowing that in their pain the girls would only fight back getting them virtually nowhere. Suddenly a smile came across Mary's face.

"Hey Luce look. Hot men at six o'clock."

"Mare. That's a fire truck," she chuckled.

"Think sis. What usually drives the fire trucks?" Lucy's eyes widened. In just two minutes she was tearing out of the house, Kevin too slow to stop her, Mary and Sarah not far behind. Knowing Martin would face unnecessary death if Ruthie was left uninformed he sped up the stairs pounding mercilessly on the bedroom door.

"What, Kevin?" Martin called impatiently.

"Hey love birds quit doin' the nasty and get out here!"

"And why would we listen to you?" Ruthie asked.

"Unless you guys wanna be roasted marshmallows I highly suggest you get out here, stat!"

"I don't know what he's freaking out about. We'd hear some kind of alarm," Martin said rolling his eyes.

"Let's just go please him and see what the big fuss is about. He probably just tried cooking again and something started smoking. You and I both know how he exaggerates."

"Next thing you know he'll be telling us is that there's some kind of zombie attack down the street," he groaned. Ruthie giggled as she was brought up into bridal style.

"If in fact there is a fire, I can almost guarantee that she's out there flirting again."

"You won't do that to me, will you?" he pouted.

"Nah, I think once a week is enough," she said kissing him.

"You know my first passion wasn't baseball. For a while I wanted to drive the big red truck."

"Ooh sexy," she giggled.

"Aren't I?" She nodded pointing a finger to the open door.

"We should probably be going that way," she said. When they made their way down the stairs Carlos was seen huddled in fetal position. When Ruthie saw him she sighed. "I'll ask him about that later," she decided.

When they reached the house they saw that those who came to see had formed a semi circle around it. Even though she promised she wouldn't, Ruthie found her eyes wondering to her fireman.

"Ooh he's back," she whispered.

"Roo baby you promised," Martin reminded her.

"It's window shopping Martin. You know I'm yours," she smiled kissing him deeply.

"Oh I know that, but does everyone else know that?" Martin asked with a smirk.

"Hopefully not," Ruthie groaned. It's not like she wasn't raised on open honesty. She'd tell them if they asked. Since no one had really asked yet though, they'd keep quiet for as long as they could. "I want to go see how Lucy faired with Aaron," Ruthie said. Martin nodded making his way toward her. When they finally came into view Ruthie smiled. "Oh Martin look." Right in front of them Aaron was sporting a hard hat that was about three times bigger than he was which made it cover his eyes. "I so wish I had my camera," she laughed.

"Wait here. We _have _to get this!" With that Lucy was off to her house. Seconds later she returned snapping three candid shots before smiling widely.

"Problem solved," Martin said.

"The whole family's getting a copy of this," Lucy promised. "Thank you," she said taking a grinning Aaron from a smiling fireman she'd earlier learned was named Scott.

"Not a problem. He just grabbed for it and really, who was I to say no. That's how I started. The big yellow hat caught my eye, someone put it on and I've been fighting fires the last few years because of it. Eager hands really do start early," he said.

"Thank you so much for catching this quickly," she added.

"Not a problem ma'am. It's what we do. We'd do so even if we weren't threatened by a caller," he said.

"Threatened?"

"Yeah. Some lady called threatening to file a complaint if we didn't get her in less than five minutes," he laughed. Martin and Ruthie both shared a knowing look and chuckled.

"Mrs. Binks," they supplied.

"Yeah. She really didn't sound too happy," he said. "She also didn't give them enough time to ask if there was anyone still in the house. We ended up doing a full search just to be sure."

"Well thank you so much," Mary said.

"We found this in the kitchen window," he said pulling out a Ziploc bagged lighter. Ruthie's eyes widened which instantly shot to Martin. "Not sure who it belongs to but I figured you should know," he said. A clearing of throat alerted them to someone standing just out of eyesight.

"I'll take that and have it processed at the station," Sgt. Michaels said taking the offered bag.

"Who cold have…?" Lucy asked.

"I got a lead that it very well might belong to our previous offender. This very easily puts him in place as our number one suspect. Everything seems to add up. It's going to be put through for prints just to be sure."

"I don't know what I'd do if he comes any closer to my kids," Annie said. Those gathered around look over just realizing that Annie hadn't been there the entire time but nodded in agreement.

"We'll catch him Annie," he promised. In that agreement it went without saying that this was no ordinary case. Not only was this the most respected family in the Glen Oak community but all were close friends of the police commissioner. The need to catch this troubled boy was made his personal mission.

"Let me know when I can step in and bust the bastard," Kevin said. Lucy smacked him sending him a glare. "Sorry," he said.

"I can't have him anywhere near my family Chris," Eric said.

"I'm sorry to say Eric; we don't issue large group restraining orders. I'll be sure to send in the guys though for 24 hour watch on the neighborhood." The reverend nodded in thanks.

"Mom, I hope you don't mind but I invited a few of the guys in for coffee," Mary said. Lucy and Ruthie couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces when they saw the squad form a single file line.

"Don't look at me. It's Martin's house," Annie said. Three sets of pleading eyes looked in his direction. Why was he about to agree to this? Oh right. Lucy and Mary he could resist. It was the set of eyes looking directly at him he couldn't say no too. If he didn't know any better he'd be looking at this relationship as solid marriage already. All they needed was the over-the-top ceremony and eternal bands to show for it. He could only roll his eyes and nod reluctantly.

"One rule. You guys called it, you do it yourselves," he said. Mary and Lucy only nodded clapping their hands like little girls who'd just won over their father in getting a pony. He soon realized that were it not for the Camden's strict ruling, with enough practice these girls could work Eric into anything they wanted. "Why do I do this?" he groaned.

"Because you love us?" they all chimed. Kevin raised his brow in surprise.

"I thought only they could do that," he pointed out, clearly confused. "You know what, never mind."

"What do they have that I don't have?" Kevin asked feeling slightly offended. The minute they walked back inside the men of the house were subjected to watch their gleaming wives practically drool over the well built men. They heard them go on like it was any other group of guests but their husbands knew better. Inside they were squealing like little school girls.

"A heart," Matt suggested.

"Maybe a brain," Simon supplied.

"Ooh look at those huge muscles," Carlos whistled. Kevin turned to glare at him, not too pleased with how easily he was handling this.

"Come again my burrito buddy?"

"Kevin, look at this guy. Look me in the eye and tell me honestly. Do you have those?"

"Do you have any idea what you just said?" Kevin asked. Carlos nodded watching carefully as his wife laughed it up with her new fire friend.

"Am I the only one who feels slightly offended by these guys?"

"Yes," Eric laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing Dad. Check out what Mom's doing to Mr. Curly Dark Complexion of there."

"She wouldn't," Eric gasped. From where he stood he could see his wife almost whispering in his ear.

"Yeah I think she is…" Matt laughed.

"What are you laughing at Doc?" Kevin asked.

"You guys are taking this a little too personally, don't you think?"

"Oh that's easy for you to say. Sarah's the good, well behaved one. You never have a problem with her."

"Don't put it past her to be thinking about a few things though," Simon reminded him.

"You guys gotta trust her a lot more, you know that? Look at your right hand. What do you see?"

"A ring?" Kevin asked.

"Exactly and who put it there?"

"Lucy did."

"Exactly," was all he said as though that's all that needed to be said. He simply took a seat watching in amusement as Kevin continued to fume with jealousy over his wife's new friend.

"Martin's got it easy," he mumbled. "He's sitting right there with her."

"Do you think that'd make Ruthie any less flirty? If you know her like I do you know that'd be a negative. Oh look he's shaking hands with the blond dude she's flirting with," he laughed. He couldn't guarantee it but planting the seed in Kevin's head was too much fun.

"You gotta loosen up bro. Live a little," Simon said.

"Easy for you. You don't have a lady fighting for their affections right in front of you."

"Okay Kevin. If we were to pack up and spend a couple of hours at the strip club down the street wouldn't you be doing the exact same thing?" Matt pointed out.

"Ew. Hell no! I don't swing like that!"

"I meant with the women dummy. Really well exposed women, with nothing but pieces of cloth to cover the north and south poles.

"Hell no! Of course I…Okay maybe a little…" he admitted.

"And why does she let you do that?"

"Because she knows she's the only woman in my life," he said confidently.

"You my friend just answered your own question. That guy has nothing on you. She's just having a little fun. I mean look at Dad. He's just watching with this really ridiculous smile on his face," Matt said directing Kevin's attention to Eric who stood behind them silently.

"Kevin?" Sam asked curiously.

"Why are they here?" David said slowly.

"And why is the really tan guy over there looking at Lucy like she's something really shiny?" they finished.

"Okay that's it! I'm goin' in!" And just like that Kevin was off to save Lucy from undeniable danger. He hoped.

"I tried to warn him," Simon sighed.

"We all did dude. He just lets his testosterone get the best of him."

"Bye-bye brain cells," Carlos mumbled.

"Hey Carlos I'm bored. Let's do something?"

"What do you suggest?" Carlos asked. Annie came up behind them with a bright smile on her face. The familiar gleam that came over her wasn't missed by Kevin. He tried hard to hide a shudder as he watched her eyes dance (somewhat evilly in his opinion) over in their direction.

"Never mind. Mom looks like she has an idea. Okay, on three we run!" he whispered. Carlos looked at him out of the corner of his eye with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked slowly. "She looks happy!" he said finally taking in the smile on her face.

"Look at the shine in her eye. I know that shine. She usually wants us to do something when she's looking at us like that."

"What in the world would she have _you _do? You can't even make toast without burning it. We all know this," Carlos chuckled. Kevin only glared at him.

"That was one time! It's not like I didn't have help," he reminded him.

"Hey my job was to boil water for the tea they wanted. I did that right. It was your fault we had to leave everything at the drop of a hat. All because you couldn't figure out the difference between light and dark."

"The nobby thing is confusing. It doesn't stop somewhere. It just keeps spinning. How was I supposed to know that I had turned it on Ultra? I seriously thought it was Medium!"

"Uh huh sure," Carlos mumbled. "What would she have us do anyway? The house is pretty much spotless."

"Oh I don't know! It's Mom! She'll probably have us do something like laundry."

"Oh would you Kevin? That'd be so nice of you," she said offering him a basket. He bit back a groan taking the load with a pasted on smile. "Be sure to iron out all the wrinkles too please!"

"Do what with the what?" he mumbled. When he saw Carlos smirking at him he eyed him angrily, flicking him over the head multiple times. "You got me into this which means you're helping," he whispered.

"Uh let's go with no," he said.

"But why?" he whined.

"I have more pressing matters to attend to," he said.

"Such as?"

"Finding out how I can own a pet snail. I might get Charlie one for Christmas," he said.

"You and I both know the kid doesn't want a slug with a rock on its back."

"Have you asked him?" Carlos shot back.

"He doesn't need to be asked. His dad's been glued in some kind of freakish interest since 6am watching those things do absolutely nothing."

"I seem to remember that I wasn't the only one watching in a trance," he said.

"A man can only handle snail mating for so long before he goes completely bonkers," Kevin said. "Besides, I have more important things to do."

"Oh right. Like laundry!" Carlos said. "I forgot about that. You better get on it fast before Annie comes after you with the broom she's holding," he said watching as Annie took to sweeping the main hall.

"Can you at least come keep me company?" he asked.

"I don't wanna!"

"Fine, be that way!"

"I will!" In an angry huff Kevin stomped up the stairs in search of the laundry room. Getting there he looked down at the mound confused. Threading through the clothes he sighed, defeated.

"How does Lucy do it?" he asked himself. "It was something about winter and spring. Oh yeah. 'Snow is cold so it likes to be alone. Spring grows flowers of all different colors.' Snow's just mean," he mumbled. He quickly realized that this was the little memory tool she'd taught Savannah a few months ago. With the little mantra running through his head he went to separating them appropriately. When he went to open the washer what he saw made him do a double take. His eyes did not deceive like he originally thought. Inside were freshly washed sheets. His brain went into protective mode when he realized that those sheets could only have come from one place, after having done one thing.

"Martin, Ruthie, get over here!" he yelled. Five minutes later his call was met with a pair of blank expressions.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Is this what I think it is?" he growled letting his eyes fall on the mound of dampened sheets.

"No," they said shaking their heads. Kevin nodded his head with a satisfied sigh. He waved them away as he saw them roll their eyes.

"Hold up, freeze!" he said. Martin and Ruthie half expected him to draw his gun when they finally turned back around. "Your clothes changed from this morning…Both of you," he observed. The couple's eyes met as they tried to hide their fear. "Did you….?"

"Did we what?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh god, please don't tell me that when I called you guys out during the fire that you were actually…"

"No we weren't," they said honestly. He didn't need to know that they'd done it long before then. Kevin's eyes widened when he took in the shine on their faces.

"You two are glowing like candles! I've seen that glow. I've been that candle. You guys actually had sex!" he whispered. Martin froze, his eyes suddenly wondering to anywhere but Kevin's face.

"Are you insane? Of course we didn't!" Ruthie choked. Kevin looked at her with knowing eyes and smirked.

"You don't have to lie to me honey. The sheets, the faces, the change of clothes. It all adds up. You actually went dancing. Isn't it great?" he grinned. Martin looked at him completely surprised. His biggest worry was that he'd come after him with pitchforks and flames.

"You don't look like you want me killed," Martin said confused. "Did I totally miss something?"

"Of course I'm not mad, it's me! I could careless if you guys have done the sheet shimmy. You among anyone else in this house deserve it. Remember what I said a couple days ago? I wasn't going to give you some 'I want you dead' reaction. I'm really happy for you guys." Ruthie released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thanks Kevin. Can you not—"

"—tell anyone?" Martin asked. "We kind of agreed to work with the 'They don't ask, we won't tell' logic."

"Seeing as you asked—"

"—we kind of had to tell," he said.

"Oh wow the freaky twin thing. This must be serious." Ruthie gave him a 'no duh' look making Kevin raise his hands in surrender. "My lips are sealed," he promised making an invisible lock and key motion.

"Thanks Kevin. We owe you one," Martin said gratefully. He nodded wordlessly shooing them away again.

"Well that wasn't so hard," Ruthie said smiling. She stopped suddenly when she realized that Kevin was the least of their worries here. "At least not until we get to Simon…" She felt Martin cringe around her.

"I'm so dead," he mumbled as they made their way back down the stairs.

Kevin removed the sheets with a ridiculous smirk on his face after pulling out a pile of dry clothes. His little sister was playing the rebel they all knew too well. At the same time it saddened him to realize that the youngest of them all had finally grown up. She was no longer their little eavesdropper. Ruthie Camden was growing up faster than they all cared to realize.

He wondered where the other load had come from and suddenly realized it didn't matter. It'd have to be done anyway. Taking a closer look he remembered this would all have to be ironed. _How do you do that? _It couldn't be that hard. All he had to do was fill the iron with water, turn up the steamer and go. Pulling it out from a cupboard he filled it with water from the bathroom and returned to start working. Running it across the wrinkles for more than five minutes, they didn't come out making him frustrated. He'd worked a piece of cloth for three minutes and its form had yet to change.

"Mom! The iron thingy isn't working! I think it's broken!" Annie showed up in two minutes with an amused expression on her face. Letting her eyes travel from iron to plug she walked over calmly, taking the disconnected cord and sticking it in effortlessly.

"Wait about ten minutes before you start," was all she said before she left the room again. Kevin stood speechless twisting and turning the contraption multiple times to figure out what exactly he'd done wrong. "It has to actually be plugged in to work properly Kevin," she called from outside the laundry room.

"Oh oops. I knew I was forgetting something!" After twenty minutes of ironing he folded appropriately leaving the stacks on the drier he threw in the washer load and started the machine. He was glad he at least remembered how to do that. Brushing off his hands he left the small room with a satisfied grin on his face.

Making his way downstairs he skipped over to Annie who was getting herself acquainted with the kitchen. Feeling a presence she looked up at him. "Did you need something else done?" he asked now more than happy to assist. It really helped when he finally understood what he was doing. Her face took on a frightened expression and she shook her head. "You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Fine," she said. Kevin nodded continuing his patient stance in front of her. "No I think we're okay Kevin."

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to help you with whatever else you need," he said.

"That's okay. Go back to watching your snail thing. We've got it all covered," she assured pulling out an assortment of vegetables.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Positive," she smiled.

"Well just let me know if you need me," he said walking out of the kitchen. When he was safety turned around Annie sighed with relief. As much as she loved him, he really wasn't built for house work.

Eric whistled nonchalantly into the living room. He stopped mid-whistle when he saw the majority of the family's choice in programming.

"What's going…Ooh is that opera?" he asked taking a seat next to Kevin.

"Yes now if you want to watch with us go right ahead but please keep it down. We're getting to the best part!" Eric raised his brow taking in the sluggish motions of a group of snails as they made their way across the screen. "Snails?" he asked. His eyes widened when he finally listened in.

"_Courtship is a part of mating behavior in some gastropods including some of the Helicidae_." The entire room gasped in horror, Carlos hurrying to cover Charlie's eyes.

"Okay I think you've seen enough Charlie. It's grown up stuff from here," he said giving him a gentle shove in the direction of the kitchen. "Go see if you can help Abuelita with something," he said in a rush. Charlie only gave him an odd look but shrugged.

"It's not me who's gonna get in trouble for watching snails have sex," he mumbled. "I'm telling Mommy!" The entire room looked over in shock while the flustered Latino could only give his son's retreating figure a look of surprise.

"I so didn't teach him that," he said.

"Does he even know what it is?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, he's five. He's not _supposed _to know what it means," Simon said.

"_Fertilization is internal or external according to the species of snail." _Simon groaned already having had enough of snail reproductive proccess education.

"Why am I even subjecting myself to this?" Simon asked to no one in particular.

"Because it's just so fascinating!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Carlos, you've said that word a total of six times now. Do you even know what it means?" Matt asked.

"No, not really," he said. "Mr. Narrator Guy keeps saying it though," he said.

"How about you stick to words you know?" Martin suggested.

"But it sounds so cool!" he defended. Mary came over and smacked him soundly.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his new soar spot tenderly.

"Start acting your age!" she growled. To say Carlos was shocked would have been an understatement. Mary had never taken so harshly to his childish behavior before. Deep down he knew she even liked it. He knew however, that his smartest move would just be to nod in agreement.

The ringing of the doorbell was such a stark difference in volume to the TV that Carlos felt himself jump a little. He laughed when he remembered that he wasn't the only family idiot. As soon as the doorbell rang Kevin threw in his two cents.

"…the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong! The wicked witch is dead!"

"Why can't his thought process be like any other normal person?" Lucy asked shaking her head. "Go burn off some energy and answer the door," she said. Kevin nodded, jogging to the front door.

"Umm, who are you?" he asked when he saw that the occupant of the other side of the door was nowhere near familiar to him. The woman standing there raised a questioning brow at him. Seeing the exchange and fighting the urge to strangle Kevin Martin snuck out from under Ruthie and went to join him in greeting the unsuspecting guest.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse him. Kevin, go sit down," he said through clenched teeth.

"Aw but we were just going to figure out who was waiting behind door number one," he whined.

"Kevin this isn't a game show," Lucy called from behind him.

"Can I help you," Martin recovered. The aged woman smiled presenting familiar features that he couldn't exactly place.

"Yes actually, you can. I was hoping you could help me find my grandson."

"Your what?" Kevin asked. Martin sighed turning to face him.

"Kevin go sit down before you embarrass yourself any further," he whispered.

"But, but…"

"Please?" he begged. Kevin smiled turning back to the couch.

"Well, since you asked so nicely I guess I could…"

"Thank you," he said. "Now who was it you were looking for?"

"My grandson."

"Ooh I _have _to see that again!" he heard Kevin say as he scrambled to pause and rewind. "I love On Demand."

"Do you have a name we could work with?" Martin asked.

"Oh drat. Little Cindy hasn't spoken to us in years. We never got a name…" she said sadly. Martin struggled over a lump in his throat. _Cindy _he thought. He knew he'd heard the name before. Going back in his memory he quickly realized why the name sounded so familiar to him. _Mom. _He felt his heart drop about six stories as the last memory his five year old brain could remember of her being alive flashed in his head.

"I'm…sorry. You must have the wrong house," he said. "I…I have to go…" he said gently closing the door. He knew he shouldn't have but the shock was just too much. Who was this woman and how the hell did he know his mom?

"Martin, is everything okay?" Ruthie called. She could easily see by the way his shoulders had gone slack that she'd gotten her answer.

"Fine," he said clearing his throat. Before he could turn away the knock returned. With a heavy sigh he opened the door, facing the mysterious woman.

"I'm so sorry. How rude of me. My name's Diane. Diane Montgomery." Martin could feel his face go white. _No. She can't be serious. _

"You can't be," he whispered. "She never mentioned parents," he said shakily.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, not completely sure she heard right.

"Mom never mentioned having…"

"Martin, are you sure you're okay? You've been there a while," Lucy said.

"Yeah, just fine Luce," he lied. He was anything _but _fine. Surprised wouldn't even cover it. He was plain flabbergasted.

"You're the boy she kept us from," she whispered. And just like that he felt himself being swept up into a hug. Seeing as it came unexpectedly, he stood stiffly for a few seconds before hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

"Grandma," he said carefully. The word sounded foreign on his tongue, a taste he'd never experienced before. Without even noticing he'd allowed a few stray tears to fall. The feeling though unknown until a few seconds ago of her arms around him was one of warmth, one he'd longed for in the years growing up. His bloodlines hadn't died. He held one of the last few, right here in his arms.

"Shh," she whispered so that only he could hear.

"I never knew…" he said softly.

"Believe me; you're not alone in that dear. I've spent months hoping, praying that there'd be something left of my little girl."

"Grandma?" Kevin said confused. "Did I miss something?" he asked. Martin turned from Diane discretely wiping stray tears from his eyes and glared at him.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she smiled. "I'm Diane Montgomery. My daughter Cindy was Martin's late mother. I came looking for a grandson I wasn't fortunate enough to know hoping that after my daughter's passing so many years ago that it wasn't the last we'd see of her. She kept us away from Martin as a child, a long story for another time. Finally I had had enough so I hoped a plane right here to Glen Oak and well, here we are," she said.

"Aw Martin has a grandma!" Kevin said sweetly.

"Kevin," Martin warned.

"Shut up," Ruthie finished. "I think it's great," she smiled. "If I could get up on my own right now I'd so give you a hug," she said. Diane looked over at Martin curiously. A look that said 'We'll explain later' crossed his face and she nodded, more than happy to close the distance between herself and Ruthie.

"I'm Ruthie," she smiled extending her hand out. Diane only shook her head completely ignoring her formality. Instead she went in for a hug. A little surprised, Ruthie hesitated but quickly returned the hug tightly and smiled, offering her Martin's vacated seat.

"Ooh is this opera. I love the opera," she smiled. As soon as she saw what floated across the screen she cringed. "Oh my," she said with a shake of her head. "Is this really suitable for television?"

"According to the Discovery Channel, it is," Kevin supplied. She smiled when she saw Martin place Ruthie on his lap. _Absolutely adorable _she thought quietly clapping her hands. Hearing the hushed golf clap Martin and Ruthie both looked over to see where the sound was coming from. She quickly set her hands in her lap suddenly completely entranced in the vibrant colors that came off the plasma screen. With a shrug they joined her.

A few hours had passed since the family had resituated itself. They now found themselves in the kitchen working in large numbers to prepare dinner. Despite having only been recently introduced, Diane had found her niche working alongside Annie in preparing dinner.

"She's really nice," Carlos said happy to see another member added to their already large group. "Can we keep her?" he asked. Martin sighed.

"It's not like we're going to throw her out," he said. "She seems to meld well with this psych ward."

"Hey! We're not _all _complete mental cases," Ruthie defended. "Just, you know, a few of us," she said eyeing Carlos and Kevin subtly. "Kevin's medicated as it is. It's not like we're going to risk taking him off. They'd throw him in a cell and throw away the key," she said.

"Would not!"

"Would too!" she shot back sticking out her tongue.

"Incredibly mature Ruth," he said rolling his eyes.

"You're the one who's supposed to be setting a good example. Monkey see, monkey do."

"Monkey get in trouble too," he finished, emphasizing the last part.

"I don't know," Martin said. "Lately it's been on you two in the getting in trouble department," he pointed out.

"There's got to be a few clowns in this house. Otherwise it'd be so freaking boring."

"It's your brain cells that suffer," Simon laughed.

"I seem to remember you getting smacked a couple of times too," Matt said.

"Yeah but I don't have dents in my head from the palms of angry women," he said.

"We have _got _to find you a lady," Kevin said. "Luke needs a Mommy."

"Eventually I'll find him one. There's a time and place for everything guys. Right now is obviously not it."

"Whatever. You just enjoy watching us suffer."

"Well I'm not about to deny that. You two are prime entertainment."

"Hey, we should start our own sitcom!" Carlos suggested.

"To do that we'd actually have to get actors to play us. I don't think that would work out as well…" Kevin said.

"That's why they invented reality TV," Ruthie pointed out.

"Cool! I think I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who works on ABC. I'll give him a call to see what he thinks of the idea."

"Good luck with that," Martin and Ruthie both said. They noticed Diane smile at them out of the corner of their eye. The doorbell sounded a second time that night, prompting Kevin to take in another huge breath.

"No, please don't—" Martin pleaded.

"…the witch is dead. Which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong! The wicked witch is dead!"

"—sing," Ruthie cringed. Diane giggled behind them while the couple could only roll their eyes.

"I bet you twenty dollars that's my husband on the other side of the door," Diane said pulling a fresh twenty from her wallet. Kevin and Carlos both looked at each other with wide grins on their faces sharing a quick high five.

"Okay now I _really _like her," he said.

"Make it thirty," Carlos chimed.

"You got yourself a deal," she said going in for a sealing handshake.

"Wait, I need cash. Put me down for forty-five," Matt said.

"We have forty-five, forty-five. Do I hear fifty?"

"Right here," Carlos said raising a spoon he got out from the kitchen draw as a make-shift mallet.

"Fifty, fifty. Do I hear sixty?"

"Eighty," Matt hollered raising his mallet (which was really a spatula) high in the air.

"Eighty-five!" Carlos called.

"Oh no you don't!" Matt yelled. "Put me down for ninety."

"Oh yeah? Well I crush all of you with one hundred and fifty!" Diane bellowed.

"Woah dude I'm out. Way too much comin' out of my pocket," Carlos said with a sympathetic clap of Matt's shoulder. Quickly brushing off his sympathy the two fell into an honest starring contest. Looking dead on to the opponent, they both cracked their knuckles, pleased with healthy competition.

"One. Seventy. Five," Matt said slowly, sure to put a pause between every word.

"One. Eighty," Diane countered shooting him a glare.

"Two hundred," Matt growled.

"Hey wait for me!" Simon said finally getting back into the game. "I had to take a bathroom break. Okay go," he said more to himself than anything. He could see his call had been useless, the challenge going on as if he hadn't even said a word. As stupid as it was, those standing on the side lines watched as the intensity grew.

"Ooh this is getting good," Kevin whispered.

"Popcorn?" Carlos offered handing him a bowl of freshly popped kernels. He took a handful blindly, not daring to take his eyes off the showdown.

"Two fifty," Matt whispered.

"Three hundred and that's my final offer," Diane said. Her opponents eyes widened in shock. It was clear that he'd lost this one, fair and square.

"Three hundred. Going once, going twice to the newest member of this insanity." The entire room fell into boisterous cheer while Martin could only shake his head.

"I'll go get the door since no one here even remembered that there's someone who's been waiting there for about twenty minutes now wondering if there's anyone home," he sighed gently taking Ruthie off his lap to answer the unknown visitor.

"Oh well this sucks. All the time and energy and I don't win anything," Matt said clearly disappointed.

"Does anyone know this guy?" Martin asked. Diane pivoted in her seat, a knowing smile on her face.

"Jay!" she squealed jumping up to give him a tight hug.

"Great. The man has an owner," Martin smiled.

"I'm not a dog young man. This here's my wife."

"Wow. She must really love you man. She just put three hundred bucks on the line for you," Kevin said. Jay eyed her with a raised brow.

"That's it? "D sweetie I've taught you _so _much better than that. When you put your money on the table you go big or go home. You could have at least pulled another hundred out of that!" he scolded.

"Okay, Martin's grandparents so win," Carlos whispered. Kevin couldn't help nodding in agreement.

"You'll fit in perfectly," Ruthie smiled.

"Thank you dear. Now you Matthew, you owe me a circa three hundred dollars?"

"No I don't. You're the one who made the last call."

"Oh come on. Have some mercy for the elderly!"

"Honestly even if I had made the last call I don't even have that kind of money."

"You're the doctor," Martin pointed out.

"Yeah, a doctor in debt," he mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we can come up with some kind of equivalent."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. I've always wondered what it'd be like to be paid in entertainment."

"Entertainment as in…sexual favors?" Sarah asked.

"That actually sounds fantastic. I've always wanted to spice things up a bit. Try something more modern, more hip to this generation."

"Oh dear lord. I cannot _believe _I'm actually related to these people," Martin whispered so that only Ruthie could hear. She hugged him in comfort and smiled.

"Now we're even," she said.

"Hey! Don't I get to throw in my opinion here? I sure as hell am not sharing my wife."

"What if we trade? I'll lend you Lucy for a night and Diane and I could whip something up together." Lucy smacked him forcefully turning to glare at him.

"I'm not rentable you idiot! Besides, I'm pretty sure Jay would much better like a woman he's familiar with," she smiled.

"Not to mention the fact that it sounds incredibly disturbing," Martin put in. Jay turned to him and smiled reaching out to shake his hand.

"You must be the grandson. Name's Jay."

"As I gathered," Martin grinned.

"As I remember correctly your father was a Marine." He felt himself momentarily cringe.

"Yes sir."

"Good, now drop and give me twenty!" Martin sighed but fell into push up position.

"Oh this should be good," Sarah said sitting up straighter to get a better view. Ruthie smiled proudly as he started his requested set.

"I should have guessed you were a Marine too," he said.

"Well actually no. I was in the Navy division but that's a pretty good guess." After Martin finished he rose with a salute.

"I see he taught you well," Jay said proudly. _I don't think he ever taught me anything _Martin thought. the only thing he'd be willing to give his father credit for were the things he learned _not _to do when it came to raising his own son. Still, Martin just nodded slightly.

"Jay is that—" Diane said in excitement.

"—opera music?" he finished with a wide smile.

"I love the opera!" they exclaimed.

"Not you guys too!" Kevin whined coming back into the kitchen for a small snack.

"What?" they asked confused.

"The whole talking at the same time thing," Matt filled in. These two do it all the time," he said pointing to a sheepish Martin and Ruthie.

"Don't forget the fact that they finish each other's sentences without even looking at each other," he shuddered. "It's creepy," he said around a mouth full of food.

"Sweet," he pairs said with wide smiles.

"At least now we know for sure that we're related," Martin and Ruthie said. Jay and Diane both smiled turning to find the source of the music.

"Where's the—"

"—music coming from?"

"Oh just through the kitchen door that Kevin just came through," Sarah replied.

"Thanks."

"No problem." With that they turned to face the kitchen door Ruthie and Martin not too far behind them.

"Is it just me or is this family getting a whole lot weirder?" Kevin asked.

"I like to call it interesting," Sarah said taking his half finished sandwich off of his plate. He looked down sadly at his empty plate and sighed, again pulling out the bread and condiments to make himself a new one.

"You're welcome!" he called after her. Sarah just smirked walking out to join the recently vacated quartet. "It was my sandwich," he mumbled.

"Make yourself a new one," Lucy sighed.

Martin had honestly lost count of how many times they had seen the reproductive portion of the show. He was sure it was already around six. Every time he suggested moving on, or finding an entirely new one to watch all together they'd simply take the remote and rewind it themselves. It honestly freaked him out how interested they were about it. He was sure they were both at least eighty years old. As far as Martin knew people their age would be disgusted at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry but what do you guys find so interesting about this?" Jay and Diane looked over at him and grimaced.

"This?" Jay asked. Martin nodded silently hoping that he was wrong in his assumption.

"Oh no we could care less about what's actually going on," he laughed.

"Then why…?"

"It's their use of instrumentation that's interesting. It's just so…"Jay trailed.

"…melodic," Diane said dazed. Martin saw her close her eyes and lean against Jay dreamily. For a minute he wondered if there was some kind of mix up in his relations. They way they two were acting showed clear signs of Kevin-esk personality traits. _Maybe these are his grandparents. It would definitely explain a few things _he thought.

At this point he had just gone to tuning out the symphony which, given enough repetition he could hum in his sleep. Just then the glorifying sounds of a whimpering baby could be heard clearly over the monitor. When they heard it both he and Ruthie shared a grateful look. Ruthie personally cursed herself for not being able to follow him.

"I'll be right back," he promised with a kiss to her temple. "You're probably the one he wants anyway," he whispered. Tearing their eyes from the screen momentarily both Diane and Jay looked over at him, their eyes in clear startled question.

"You might want to get Luke down here too. We haven't seen him in a while. It'll also make explaining situations a whole lot easier."

"Simon!" Martin called. "Could you join me upstairs for a minute?"

"Sure," he replied following close behind him. When they left the room two curious sets of eyes fell on Ruthie. She cleared her throat uneasily before starting what she could of the story she really wished didn't need telling. She knew Martin was far from ashamed of his son. It was the idea that they had to tell the story so many times already that bothered her.

"You have a great-grandson," she said with an uneasy smile. Unexpectedly she noticed Diane grinning widely.

"No one's perfect," she said. "I just wish the two of you would have waited until marriage for something like this. Ruthie visibly blushed at her assuming that Aaron was hers.

"Oh no, that's not it. I mean that is it but…"

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"I'm not his mother," she whispered. As she said it she felt her shoulders go slack. This is what she hated about telling the story. She had to admit to everyone who asked that she could lay no claim to Aaron. This angered her for some reason. She had been there for him through everything that _she _should have been. After everything she'd done, all the loved she'd offered him, she still couldn't call him hers without knowing that it wasn't entirely true. "She walked out on them a few days ago. Even so she was never a constant in Aaron's life. Martin's my best friend. After I found out what he did I couldn't look him in the eye without bawling. You see, there's a little bit more to this story than usual. I've loved him for years. Because Martin lived with us he couldn't look at me as more than a sister. As much as I tried to prove him otherwise he completely overlooked me.

"Then, the first time she left—doing so for extended periods of time soon became her norm—he called me over asking for help with Aaron. Partially in anger and in a desperate need to see him again I went over. It soon became a common occurrence. Even when she was home I'd find myself coming over here. When it happened too much for Sandy's liking she confronted me, told me that I had no right being anywhere near him, that he was her baby and not mine. Considering the amount of time she even spent at the house Martin and I both knew her calls were false. If she wanted to lay claim she would be doing her job as a mother, not leaving Martin to take on the role of two parents. These fights happened every time she bothered to show her face in town. Fed up, I finally just fought my way into the house and she realized she couldn't stop me. That didn't stop her from bringing up the same argument every single time I saw her though. Much to my happiness, she finally just gave up and left.

I woke up to the two of them on my doorstep. Over time I became that consistency for him. And a few things put it into perspective for the two of us and here we are," she smiled. "Even though part of me knows I shouldn't, I treat as my own son. He's even learned to address me as his mom," she laughed, tears rolling down her face. Diane came around the coffee table and gathered her in her arms. Ruthie took the offer willingly, returning the tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Although we haven't known him long—it's literally been only a few hours—I've seen that look in D's eyes myself," Jay said. "From what I can tell you make him very happy."

"He's become my life," Ruthie whispered. A smile graced her face when she saw the two of them come back downstairs. "Along with this one," she said taking Aaron from Martin. Aaron smiled wrapping his arms around her. "How are you?" she asked watching his hand take a piece of her hair.

"Ma-ma," he said softly taking a quick look at the stranger's faces and turning back to Ruthie.

"So precious," Diane whispered. Ruthie met her gaze and turned Aaron to face them.

"Diane, Jay, meet your great-grandson Aaron Brewer." The two smiled, Diane already ready to hold him. "Aaron," she whispered. The little boy's big brown eyes went up to meet hers expectantly. "This is your grandma and grandpa. Go say hi," she said handing him over to an eager Diane. Aaron met Ruthie's eyes nervously, his bottom lip trembling. "It's okay," she said softly. "They're not going to hurt you," she reassured. Still uncertain he turned to face her.

"Well hello there," she smiled. Aaron himself giggled tracing her face with his finger.

"He seems to be a pretty easy adapter," Jay said. The surprised look on Ruthie's face showed otherwise.

"This is unexpected actually. Lately he's been really picky about people. He doesn't take to new people easily at all."

"Well don't I feel special," Diane laughed.

"It must be your positive vibes D. They're just so vibrant," Jay said.

"It's all about the vibes," Diane agreed.

"Well now who's this little guy?" Jay asked as Luke and Simon walked in sitting themselves down."

"This is Luke," Simon replied. "He's another interesting story," he chuckled. "One that'll be told a little bit. It's extremely complicated."

"It's not that bad Simon," Ruthie laughed. While I'm in the mood, do you want me to continue with story time?" she asked.

"No, I guess I'll tell it," he sighed. "I guess it all starts with my ex-fiancé. We almost made it down the aisle until her ex-boyfriend showed up a few hours before the wedding. When I asked him who he was he just smiled and told me his relation to her. Part of me cringed, and wanted confront her. The other part of me was somewhat relieved.

She never took well to the family. Being raised an only child she is naturally very self-centered. Rose showed up at the door demanding that I get back together. Of course I wouldn't have it. After a solid argument she dropped the bomb that she was pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. Typically, she put it on me hoping that I could be her saving grace or something. Knowing that we were never involved I just laughed at her.

When one of us asked if she was even ready for a child she looked at us like we were all crazy. Rose said that there was no way she'd be putting herself through pregnancy and raising a baby. When I told her she really had no way out of it, she rolled her eyes at me and told me she had options. I knew what 'options' meant and I was furious. From what I gathered she wanted to terminate the pregnancy.

The idea makes me physically sick. I begged her to keep the baby. If nothing more than to term so that she could consider adoption. She fought me on it for a good hour before reluctantly accepting my terms.

When she finally went into labor I was there with her. I figured that if I had to push her into waiting the least I could do was be there when he was finally born. She didn't give me much time though. The very next day, she went into labor. Matt explained that it was one of those hidden pregnancy things.

The minute he was born she wouldn't even look at him. It broke my heart to see her go through this and not even bother acknowledging his existence. She asked me how long it would take to start the adoption process and all I could do was look at this little guy and think, 'He's going through the system.' I couldn't let that happen so I made a spur of the moment decision. I agreed to take him on and raise him. Even though he was nowhere near mine, I knew that with the help of the family I could offer him a stable home and spare him the hell of foster care."

"Oh my, "Diane whispered, tears gathering in her eyes as she held Aaron closely. "Has she tried to keep in some kind of contact?" she asked. Ruthie, Martin, and Simon almost laughed out loud.

"I take it that's a no?" Jay asked. Simon nodded letting his eyes wander to the quiet little boy in his arms. "I'm sure she'd give anything to never even consider seeing him again, let alone me."

"The woman honestly disgusts me," Ruthie mumbled. Jay and Diane both nodded.

"If she ever shows her face here again I'd personally like a word or two with the woman," she said. Ruthie chuckled.

"Diane I honestly don't know if she even can be considered anything but an immature child. You should have seen the way she presented herself to us. She's a spoiled brat who needs to be shown how to really treat people."

"Not just people who are looking to help her when they have much more they could do with their lives but people in general," Martin said.

"I'm just glad he never has to acquaint himself with anyone like her ever again," Ruthie said gratefully.

"Ruthie sweetie I doubt he'll never run into the likes of this woman in the duration of his entire existence. There are a great too many that look at life like this. As sad as it is, he's going to see it again."

"Yeah I know. I can only hope that it'll be a long while before he does. Frankly, if he could go his entire life without knowing anything about her he'd be much better off."

"This is not a perfect world love," Martin said gently. "He's going to ask questions. Aaron will too. All we can do is be honest with them, show them how much we love them and that's about the best we can do."

"I know," she sighed watching Aaron make his way back over to her. She held him closely taking in his innocent scent and closing her eyes sadly. "I love you so much," she whispered. He looked up at her and smiled, taking her finger quietly. "I don't know how she did it, how either of them did it."

"It's this well-known concept of immaturity. You can't fault them for it. Their choices are their own to make," Diane sighed.

"I'm just glad we're able to make it easier on them," Ruthie said looking over at her brother.

"If it weren't for my son I wouldn't have realized what Ruthie truly means to me," Martin admitted. Across from them they both saw Simon roll his eyes. Jay chuckled.

"You'll get there," Jay said. "Then it'll be their turn to roll the eyes at how ridiculous you sound."

"We'll help," Diane volunteered.

"Are you sure you're not related to Kevin?" Simon asked. "You know the big buff blond jester in the kitchen." Diane and Jay shook their heads and laughed.

"If that's the case then I'm starting to wonder if maybe I was adopted," he mumbled.

"I doubt it son," Jay said. "We saw Cindy pregnant."

"And I don't have any siblings…Oh well. I guess I'm just a fluke."

"There's no such thing Martin," Diane laughed.

"Even if you were, I'd still love you," Ruthie promised.

"I should probably go check with Annie to see how far along we are we dinner," Diane suggested. With that she gracefully left the room.

"You two are more than welcome to stay," Ruthie smiled. Martin laughed. Even though this wasn't her house she'd gone and taken on the role of hostess. A job he really should have taken to. As much as it would cramp the house even further he really saw no problem. It wasn't like this family wasn't already huge. What was the harm in two more people?

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly," Jay said.

"It's really no problem. The bigger the better in our opinion. We could always use more help. I think it's my turn to start my team anyway. I'm a Brewer in a horde of Camdens. A guy can only feel out-numbered for so long," he laughed.

"We told you we were sorry," Ruthie pouted. He smiled hugging her affectionately.

"Unless you know, you wanna leave…" Simon said. The two only glared at him, Martin holding her protectively.

"Nu uh, not happenin'" Ruthie snapped.

"It was just a suggestion Ruth, chill," he laughed.

"You know how sensitive the subject is," she said quietly. Simon nodded apologetically.

"I should probably get this guy upstairs and see what I can contribute to dinner," Simon said getting up from his seat. Jay nodded and proceeded to follow him. Martin sighed when he heard the doorbell sound for the third time in the last three hours.

"Next thing you know, someone's going to tell me that my dad's back and getting married or something," Martin mumbled as he shuddered. Before he could even open the door though he was surprised to hear what greeted him.

"I cannot believe you're going to stand there and tell me you stake no claim to it!" the voice it came from sounded shrill, almost witch-like.

"I'm happy with the way things are! I don't want to be the one to disrupt it!"

"Take some responsibility young man!"

"If you haven't noticed, that's exactly what I'm doing!"

"He's my son!" he snapped.

"I don't know if your itty bitty pea sized brain remembers this, but in calling him your son he is also my grandson! I know my rights!" A tap on his shoulder urged Martin to step aside.

"Would you two be kind enough to shut up?"

**A/N: WOW! Over 100 pages and almost forty thousand words! Hopefully you're still with me :) I'd also like to add, that as much as I'd love to be I am in no way knowledgeable when it comes to snails. I'm only as accurate as research allows me to be. **

**I know it's been a really long time guys. But you know what would be amazing? If we could get over 27 reviews to try and break the record. You know how this works. Good, bad, you be the judge. Just push that little review button and tell me what you think! **


	26. 25: Chocolate, Condoms, & Confrontations

**A/N: Please don't give up on me. I know these updates are coming in like snail mail. –sigh- This chapter is ****rated M** **for a glass or two of lemonade :)**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing!**

Simon's less than gentle request for silence fell on deaf ears. The two unexpected visitors continued their heated debate, oblivious to the fact that they had attracted a small audience. Said audience could only watch anger fly back and forth, not exactly sure when it would be safe to intervene.

"Why are we even here, Mom? The last thing this family needs is to hear from me. By now, she's probably happily married and raising a family of her own just as I have been doing for the last nine years."

"Oh and I take it you're perfectly fine with looking over every single aspect of Billy's life all by yourself?" she sighed.

"What other choice do I have? Lisa died when he was just a baby. Contrary to your every demand, I wasn't going to let a couple of strangers raise my son!" Almost as soon as he stepped out, taking a spot next to Martin, Simon saw exactly who it was that had come over unannounced. For a minute, he wondered why. He then decided to just let this play out. From the way they were talking it out, the answer would come out soon enough.

"You were a teenage father, Wilson! What other choice did you have that didn't jeopardize your promising future?" At this point, Wilson wanted to laugh out loud. Since the very beginning she took it upon herself to make decisions for him and his family. Like the urge to leave her standing there, he resisted the deep desire to vocalize just how ridiculous she sounded. Even after all this time, his mother refused to treat him like the adult he was. To her, he remained an immature child, unable to make up his own mind. She still called him every week, giving him an earful of what she thought was the right thing to do.

This wasn't the first time they'd had this debate. She had made great progress in accepting at least a few of his decisions. Wilson wondered if he had in fact worn her down or if she secretly hoped he would give into her thought process.

The surprise visit to Glen Oak was the woman's first involvement in searching for a mother figure for her grandson. In a way, Wilson was grateful. To see the family who had opened their hearts to him again, after so many years, would be fantastic. His son was finally old enough to understand who they are and what they all meant to him. Another side held back flaming anger. Again his oh so loving mother was dictating his every move.

"Mom, you do know whose house this is, don't you?" Wilson asked carefully, knowing he'd shared all of his dating troubles with her. Not that he had any other options. His mother dragging out every single detail of his love life told him that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yes, the lovely Camden girl," she smiled. "Mary, isn't it? The one you wouldn't shut up about, even months after she left you?" Hearing her bring up again, how much an impact Mary had on him, brought a light blush to his cheeks. He saw out of the corner of his eye, earlier on in the argument, that they weren't alone. And why would they be? The rising of their voices (or at least his mother's) could attract the entire neighborhood if she got any louder.

"Is bringing up that much information really necessary?" he mumbled. The older woman sent a pair of rolling eyes in his direction.

"Well it's the truth, is it not?" she said. Wilson measured her gaze with a solid stare of his own. "You're my son, Wilson. I know you better than you think." _Not that you let me keep anything from you _he thought. Clearing his throat with shuffling feet, he scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I found Cory not too long after," he pointed out.

"Oh yes, _that_ perfect little angel," she said sarcastically. "Isn't she the one who left you after falling for her manager?" she clarified.

"Mary left me too, Mom. I'm sure you remember the long speech you gave me when lovely day came along."

"Do you know _why _she left?" she asked. "The girl was terrified! When most women go out with a man, they don't come prepared to handle extra baggage."

"Billy is not baggage! He's my son and just because you don't like that I had a baby, doesn't give you the right to objectify him! You're just mad that I'm not your little boy anymore. Wake up, Mom. I'm a man now. I'm a father. You have to accept the fact that you can't tell me how to run my life!"

"I have every right! That child ruined your life!" Unbeknownst to the two of them, her outbursts were heard, loud and clear by those in the house. Before she could even utter a greeting to Wilson, Mary stormed out onto the front porch, and with a fiery determination, slapped the older woman across the cheek. As her face twisted in pain and disgust, she turned to see a clearly pissed off Mary staring her right in the eye.

"I'll have you know, Mrs. West, that I loved that little boy! In fact, despite the break up between me and your son, I still do! For that very reason, I will not stand by and watch you call your grandson a mistake. I don't care that I have no idea who you are. I'm sure Wilson let you know that _I _was the one who proposed? Yeah, it's not traditional or normal. Welcome to the 21st century. A time where age does not dictate when they find love.

Your son's an intelligent man, Mrs. West. He has a set of solid morals and beliefs that, no doubt you were the one to teach him. He wouldn't have offered something so important to someone he didn't have honest feelings for. Billy was a token of their love. Something of such importance is not considered lightly, as I'm sure you understand. That being said, Billy was not in any form a mistake. He came into this world loved and wanted."

Behind them, outside of the bickering trio's line of sight, Billy crawled out of the backseat. Quietly, he stepped in behind his father, using him as a shield from verbal blows.

"Daddy," he whispered. Slightly startled, Wilson came to face him. He watched him carefully, being sure that his face gave away no signs of having heard the conversation.

"Billy," he said surprised. As Wilson watched him closely, he could tell that their argument _had_ been heard. The boy's face told him that he had taken in every word. His solemn expression and the way he was backing away from Wilson slowly, told them that every single word spoken confused him.

"I…I…I was a mistake," he said, his small voice catching. There was no question in his quietly stated sentence. This came out as a statement. A statement said with a tangible pain that ate away inside of him. Mary didn't have to hear him say it. The hurt was written all over his face.

Whether it was a mother's instinct or experience with Billy himself, she found herself falling into the familiar role. Despite the few years it had been since he'd seen her, he found himself stepping closer to her. When he was far enough away, he could feel the familiarity of Mary's presence. He may have been just a little boy when she and his father were seeing each other but hidden among the millions of childhood memories he stored, Billy could remember that she was one of the few who tried.

Had it not been for her leaving, she would be his mother. Mary would fill the large hole in his life that still lay unfilled. With hesitation, not sure if he was even allowed to be so close, he held himself against her, slightly surprised that her arms came around him in comfort. Had she not been so pregnant, she would have met him at eye level. Instead she brought him out slowly, a set of warm eyes meeting his flustered gaze.

"Oh no, honey of course you're not a mistake." Years had passed but Billy knew who she was and what she meant to both him and his father. He found a comfort in the way she held him and he'd bask in a mother's touch for as long as time allowed.

"I didn't say that, son," Wilson clarified. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"But Grandma said…"

"It doesn't matter what Grandma said," he whispered.

"Excuse me?" his mother said sharply. Wilson turned to her with a solid glare.

"You don't need to be excused. You need to apologize. What you just said was beyond cruel."

"Oh for Christ sake!" she bellowed. "The boy is nine years old! He deserves to know the truth! There's no need to sugarcoat it for him. "Billy sweetheart," she whispered going in to touch his shoulder tenderly. Like a hand to burning flame, he stepped back quickly from her. His grandmother's mouth became a grim line, sharp words ready to spill themselves out. With a heavy sigh, she continued. "Your dad didn't plan on having you. You just…happened," she said in an attempt to smooth rough edges.

After fighting the festering hurt, that last statement finally let his eyes water. Warm hands ran through his hair as one of them ran gently along his cheek. He dug his feet firmly into the ground below him, fighting every urge to run back into the car behind him. There, he was safe, deaf to all of these vicious accusations. He realized that running now wouldn't erase the ones he _did _hear earlier.

"You're a liar," he whispered. The older woman's shock was clear. Her hand came up in a fit of anger. Aimed directly for his left cheek, the intended blow was blocked by a firm and deadly grip.

"Don't you dare touch him," Mary demanded in a whisper.

"If I could interrupt for just a minute," Martin said finally having had enough. "First of all, you touch him again, I have you arrested. Secondly, my son also, "just happened". Like your son, I was thrown into fatherhood long before I was even remotely prepared. That does not in any way mean, that I regret the fact that he's here. You're his grandmother, Mrs. West. If you cannot learn to love him for the person he is and stop your sharp opinions, I'm going to have to ask you to reevaluate the guidelines to being a decent human being. If you'd like to skip the fan fest of being put in the back of a squad car with cool sirens and pretty lights, I suggest you leave now, while it's still walking away of your own free will."

"If Wilson hasn't already told you, I am a Camden," Mary added. "Flaming tempers fly thick through my blood. Push one more button and I make no promises to what happens next. Step off the property now, before we're forced to kick you out."

"The boys can stay," Martin finished. Mary and Wilson eyed him curiously. Even Simon, who was watching the drama unfold from the safety of the porch, couldn't help being a little surprised.

"Like hell," she said slowly. "I deserve to be here just as much as they do. I'm the one who suggested they even come here! Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"Oh, there's a nice little motel about two blocks up. It's not too far a walk actually. Seeing as a nice big blue vein is nicely defined on your forehead, I'm sure some fresh air would do you worlds of good. Unless of course you would like a ride, up to the county jail. I'm sure a heated room is preferred over a cell block but then again, the choice is yours," Mary provided with a smile.

She could feel Billy shiver beside her and ran her hands down his arms, taking his hands in hers. "Hey, are you hungry?" He nodded nervously. "See the one standing on the porch over there?" Again Billy nodded. "That's my brother Simon. He'll show you were all the good snacks are," she smiled. Giving him a gentle shove in the direction of the house, she watched him shuffle away. "Your dad and I will be in, in a minute," she said. Sharing a moment of silent communication, Simon nodded. Leading him inside, he closed the door behind them.

"Listen here, bitch! I may not know who the hell you are but at this point in time I really do not care. For God sake, he's nine years old! Where do you go off lying to him like that?"

"It's not a lie. What I told him, what I've been trying to defend for the last hour, is that he was unplanned. His very existence has reshaped Wilson's entire life! As his mother, I only want what's best for him!"

"And what if what's best for me, is being a father to my son? What if what's best for me, best for us, is to live a life free of your constant nagging? You may not agree with some of my choices, Mother, but I'd expect you to at least respect them. I've come to terms with the fact that you can't even do that.

Instead you find a twisted joy in telling me how I'm supposed to raise, Billy. Weaved in those demands is always a way of telling me what a failure I am. I do not care that you call me a failure. You can call me whatever you damn well please. I will not stand for you feeding him a bowl of bold faced lies at your every opportunity."

"You'll thank me for the truth. One day you'll be grateful that I was the only one who was ever truly honest with that kid." The swinging open of the front door stopped anything else from being said just then. Out stepped Kevin with a less than satisfied Aaron, pulling at his ear.

"Da, da! Da, da!" he yelped. As they came closer Martin could see him continuously cringe at the piercing volume directed at his ear.

"Take a chill pill, little man. You're gonna blow my eardrum," he sighed.

"Little bastard child," she whispered under her breath. Martin's head shot up as he fought every urge to smack her.

"The only thing from stopping my full reaction to that statement is my firmly taught moral of never laying a hand on a woman," he said with deadly calm. Watching Kevin's face, he could tell that he too had heard her speak.

"Martin may not be able to touch you," Mary growled,"but I sure as hell can!" she added sending a fist to her cheek. "You better watch your filthy mouth when it comes to my family!

"I'll trade you, Martin," Kevin said with a gleam in his eye. Taking his vacated spot, Kevin whispered a gentle warning about stressing out. Mary just glared at him, placing a protective hand below her quickly growing belly.

"If you'll excuse me, duty calls," Martin said taking a side step to where Kevin stood. The elation he felt at being wanted over Ruthie was short lived. Almost immediately, his son's weight was thrown at him, his small body curling up against him. When he was slightly calmed, Martin took a minute to smile. Finally, Aaron was letting himself want to be with other people. He had no idea how long this would last, but he'd understand it as small steps in the right direction. He hadn't expanded too much, seeing as he still looked to just the two of them, but as the doctor had warned, it was a slow progression.

"Your girlfriend's asleep and he won't let anybody else touch him," Kevin whispered. Seeing this as his escape from the battle being fought in his front yard, Martin was more than glad to leave his post.

"If she aggravates her anymore," Martin said pointing his head in Mary's direction, "I want the woman walking outta here with a pair of shiny bracelets around her wrists," he whispered.

"I heard that!" she growled.

"Oh good! If you heard that, then I'm sure you can hear this. Step away from my house before I have Kevin arrest you for trespassing." With that, Martin made his way into the house. Closing the door behind him, it took him a second to remember why his usually quiet house was packed with so many people. Soon enough, the image of the Camden home came to mind. Remembering who had done it, every bit of self control kept him quiet. Taking in his chaotic living room, his eyes failed their search for Ruthie. Panic seized him for a couple of seconds before he met Matt's gaze.

"I put her upstairs in the master bedroom," he supplied. He could feel his tense shoulders drop as he walked further into the room. He nodded, proceeding to the small kitchen. Since he'd come back inside, Martin could make out six different conversations. _No wonder you're freaking out_ he thought. This was the first time the house was this crowded with people. Usually, Aaron was exposed to no more than a handful of people at a time.

"Shh, you're okay. Too many people huh?" Aaron nuzzled him with a quiet whimper. "I'm gonna try and see if we can sneak away for dinner," he whispered. While weaving through the room, he said a quick hello to everyone he passed. Eventually, he pushed his way up and out, jogging up the stairs. Being on the second floor, the amount of noise from down below became muffled. Taking a deep breath, he snuck into the bedroom being sure not to disturb Ruthie while he pulled out a bottle from the diaper bag.

Taking in the bottle, held just out of reach, Aaron verbalized his frustration in not being able to reach for it with a round of grunts and whimpers. Looking over to make sure that she was in a deep enough sleep, he carefully sat on the bed, being sure to make as little noise as possible.

"Calm yourself," he laughed. Aaron just stared at him, watching the curve of his lips. "It's crazy down there, isn't it?" His son's deep breathing while he ate was his only reply. Taking in his Aaron's relaxed expression, Martin sighed. The little show in his yard refreshed his memory on his life and what it was now. Whether he liked it or not, Aaron was here. He wasn't going to be going anywhere for the next eighteen years or more. And even after leaving, they would be tied forever.

Loosening his grip on his bottle, Aaron stared up at him, small hands coming up to brush Martin's chin. _How could anyone not want this?_ he wondered. Only the heartless could look at a child's innocence with so much hate. Today he was reminded that, although the life he lived was not ideal, it was his. Though it had come along sooner than he expected, fatherhood was the one thing he would never wish to go back and change. Given the opportunity, he found himself wishing that it had been Ruthie instead. Then again, Aaron wouldn't be Aaron. In the silence of the bedroom, Martin could hear nothing beyond Ruthie's even breathing. Not too long after, the little boy joined her, his eyes coming together in much needed sleep.

"I guess that's what happens when you miss out on about two days of sleep," he whispered. The noise of flowing conversation was still heard loud and clear. Martin rolled his eyes but couldn't help chuckling to himself. As chaotic as his house had become in the last few hours, there was a warmth about it. There was a love among each and every one of them. Even if he had no idea who some of them were just yet, something told him it wouldn't be long before they all became fixtures in this quickly expanding family.

That's just the way the Camdens were. They took someone in, not for a day, not for a week, but for months at a time. Living in the same house built a bond among them all, no matter how annoying they first started out. Martin stopped for a minute. Like everything else in the world, every habit had an exception. He wanted nothing more than to run the idiot's face into the ground. In the midst of his internal fuming, music came blasting through the floor. Not surprisingly, Aaron startled, his small face twisting in frustration.

"Shh buddy. Go back to sleep," he whispered. Of course, Aaron was having none of it. His desperate cries enhanced in order to be heard over the booming speakers. "You've got a serious pair of lungs on you," he mumbled. Every one of those little screams is tearing right through my ears. I only have one pair." Letting his fingers crawl up his back, Martin brushed his flushed cheeks with his knuckle. The little boy's amplified discomfort eventually became a muffled whimper when he found his father's knuckle to occupy him. When Martin realized where his hand was going, he took a minute to be grateful that, for now, there was nothing but a pair of swelling gums. "It's really amazing how much your tune changes when you have someone's hand in your mouth," he mumbled.

"Martin? Why are they playing...the Conga?" Ruthie mumbled, flipping over slowly while rubbing sleep from her eyes. He could only shake his head, failing to hide an all out laugh.

"I've learned to stop asking questions when it comes to your family," he sighed. Again she groaned, cringing when the struggle to move again presented itself. Hearing her labored breathing, Martin spun around, concern coating his eyes. "Are you hurting?" he asked. Closing her eyes to bite back the pain, she smiled shaking her head.

"Kevin really can't sit still, can he?" Ruthie laughed. "First the table dancing and now he's convinced the entire house to form a Conga line," she giggled.

"Who's to say this was Kevin's call?" Martin said. "As I've recently discovered, my newly acquired grandparents aren't exactly your typical elderly couple," he pointed out.

"I've finally discovered your secret to handling my mentally unstable relatives," Ruthie smiled, dragging herself across the bed, dropping a light kiss on the nape of his neck. "It's in your blood," she whispered. Feeling her breath crawl across his bare skin, Martin could feel a shiver travel down his spine. He could see her face shape into a satisfied smirk and groaned.

"Ruthie sweetheart, don't go starting something you don't intend to finish," he warned between clamped teeth.

"Who says I'm starting anything?" she teased, gently taking the lobe of his ear and gnawing at it lightly. While allowing her teeth to keep the soft of his ear captive, she smiled when she saw him stiffen next to her. "I'm just…massaging your ear," she whispered.

"Ha, yeah right. "Massaging your ear" my ass," he growled. Ruthie pulled away from him, shooting a warning glance in his direction. She giggled when she was how much the little game affected him. He frowned like a toddler that just had his favorite toy taken away. Much to Ruthie's satisfaction, Martin was still...frustrated, the growth in his pants, physical evidence of just how effective a little whispering and close proximity could be. "You know exactly what you're doing, you little minx." The accusation came out between clenched teeth as he fought the urge to flip her like a ready made pancake.

"Language, Brewer," she said huskily. "Aaron's still in the room." The small distraction she provided made him forget why he was even there in the first place. "Seeing as our little game hasn't re-woken him, he should be good for the next hour or so. Go put him in the nursery and we'll do a little dancing."

"Ruthie, we already took a risk with your sustained injuries yesterday. Do you really wanna risk it a second time?" Martin asked, concern crawling out of his struggled replies. "You're not even supposed to be moving. At all."

"And in all the time you've known me, how many times have I listened to a doctor's orders?" she asked; the breeze of her question, cool on his cheek.

"N-n-none," he struggled, one hand anchoring him to the bed before he did something he knew he'd later regret.

"You know me so well," she smiled. "Now go, put him down before he wakes up again. I have a little work to do." Martin nodded meekly, an obvious limp taking him across the hall. On his way over, he couldn't help the hint of regret that coursed through him. If this was his Ruthie not even a day after her first time, God only knew how honest experience would shape her. Being sure to walk through the exposed sound of music as quickly as his current situation allowed, he settled Aaron in the nursery as quickly and gently as possible. As he walked out of the room, Martin found himself sending up a silent prayer for the strength to resist. He knew, deep down, that it was almost impossible, but a man could hope.

When he finally made it back into the bedroom, the door was closed, a set of strawberries and heated chocolate sitting in the hall. With a raised brow, Martin wondered how exactly she was able to even acquire them. He only sighed. Now was not the time to ask questions. Just the sight of these snacks had him pulsing. For a second he was angry. What had her time in Scotland really taught her? Was she lying about having saved herself for him? Letting out a heavy sigh, he decided he'd address those concerns later. Doing so now would just kill the mood. As wrong as Martin knew it was, the idea of round two excited him. They would be just as careful as the last time, he reasoned.

"How did you…?" he asked while walking over to her. In falsified anger she brought her dainty finger to his lips, a quiet demand to simply shut up.

"No questions, Brewer."

"But…"

"What. Did I say. About questions?" she growled. Martin gulped, deciding it was safer to just stay silent. Saying anything else could very well get him in trouble. "Good boy," she whispered, her nails gently clawing at his chest.

"If you hurt yourself…" he warned.

"Oh baby, I love how much you care. Really I do but do me a favor and shut that gorgeous mouth of yours."

"Yes….ma'am," he obliged, almost dropping their little toys as he fought his growing arousal. Seeing his dilemma, she wordlessly pointed a finger at nightstand. He nodded, careful not to drop them in his hurry to free his hands. While his back was turned, Ruthie took the opportunity to trap his closest belt loop between her teeth. Feeling the pull, Martin couldn't hide the gasp that slipped from between his lips. The frustration was only made worse when she was able to expose a small portion of his lower back, her teeth grazing on his tailbone.

"So….not…fair," he groaned. Making sure not to knock over the nightstand, Martin spun around, taking no time at all to pin her. "I think…a little payback's in order," he smirked. Careful not to have her screaming (for the wrong reasons), he gently swung her legs over, wasting no time in sending his lips flying from her naval to the curve of her breasts. Bit by bit he unclothed her until eventually, the shirt itself had been torn off in desperation. Now, only her laced bra remained making Martin worlds happier when he saw that the clasp was right in front of him. He fumbled with it for a good minute before finally releasing its prisoners. As his mouth worked to reach the intended destination, he made small little pit stops along her skin, just to see exactly how tortured she was.

Each time he looked up at her, Martin could see the yearning in her gaze. By the time he'd reached the curve of her ribcage, her taut body was covered in chills. While keeping his torturous pace, he could see Ruthie struggling to keep quiet, her reactions protected by the skewering of her teeth through her bottom lip. His teeth took over, completing the trip to her tender breasts. Noticing how swelled they had become, his fingers danced to each of her nipples. Once there, both became captors, a gentle twist to each, breaking her silence.

"Sweet Jesus, Martin! I….I…This shirt has _got _to go!" she roared. Within seconds, Ruthie's shaking fingers had made it through the first three buttons of his shirt before she eventually gave up, ferociously shredding it, exposing his very sculpted chest. Dipping her entire hand into the heated dessert, the chocolate became paint, Martin's chest a canvas for Ruthie's many devious creations.

Her tongue lapped up the mess but not before sending a strawberry in for a dip and watching its juices course down his body. Like her parents had taught her, Ruthie responsibly cleaned up after herself, her tongue traveling up further until their lips met.

"Comdomcomdomcomdom!" Martin exclaimed while letting his tongue travel her jaw. Ruthie went in to examine her work and smiled. Just as she'd planned, his growth was still there, exactly as she'd left it, just a couple sizes bigger. Wriggling out from under her, Martin searched furiously for the knob on the first drawer. In his hurry the entire drawer fell out, leaving his hand to now search the single drawer. While he was doing that (as if trying to hold it wasn't heard enough), he could feel Ruthie's soft hands massaging further south.

"Fuck, Ruthie! Is that really necessary?" he screamed. With a wink, she only nodded, her eyes watching the rhythmic motions of his swelled arousal. "Put this thing on, NOW!" At this point, containing himself was physically impossible. To have her touching him period was a problem. To have her doing _this _could drive a man medically insane.

"So demanding, aren't we?" she sang. Martin clamped himself together, a fiery growl his only reply.

"As if you weren't "demanding" before any of this even started!" He sent his head in the direction her hands were going. "That right there? Yeah, that's all your fault. Put the condom on before I run my head into that head board over there," he said roughly.

"Alright already," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. "It's on. Fly for me, baby," she whispered. Knowing exactly what she meant by that, he finally had the freedom to release. "There we go," she coaxed clawing her fingers at his thigh. It was truly amazing what this woman could do to him. Just a touch, a tickle to his bare skin set his whole body in motion. Gently rubbing her first two fingers along his thigh, her teeth grazed his flesh, leaving a prominent bite mark.

He could feel his breath hitch as her hands worked to heal the intended injury. She could see it in his eyes. Not a word had to be said for her to notice the deep need to be inside her. Despite the very adult atmosphere, his expression resembled that of a child begging his mother for the brightest toy. Ruthie just shook her head.

"It's all about patience, Martin," she whispered.

"What exactly did I do to deserve this?" he asked. I'm the only one being tortured here," he pointed out. This was nothing like pizza night. This right here was exhilarating. It was more than natural response of the human body. Chocolate fondue sent him soaring. The sight of the woman he loved as her curls tickled his bare skin was enough to make Martin want to shoot himself in the foot. Like he knew it would be, time with Ruthie was more than sex. It was love. Right then, he wished more than anything that he could turn back the clock, erase having done anything with Sandy and save himself for her. He wished more than anything that he'd waited for his angel to fall.

"This…" she breathed, "…is for leaving me. This is for lying to me. This is for refusing to wait…for me," she smiled slyly, marking him as hers, just below his collarbone. "And this," she growled, all hint of play wiped away completely, "is for letting me be the last to know! For allowing me to believe that nothing between us had changed!" she finished with a resounding slap to his cheek. Slightly shocked at how quickly she went from play to….whatever this was, Martin cradled his throbbing jaw.

"EVERYTHING MARTIN! EVERYTHING CHANGED! Did you think I was an idiot? Did you think I didn't notice how little you cared that summer? After you got back from Simon's it was like you were on a completely different planet! You just…brushed me away, threw me off to the side. You made me an inconvenience that you knew you could deal with later."

"That's not…" he defended.

"Don't. Speak," she cried. "Don't you dare open your mouth just yet. I'm not done." Again Martin clamped his mouth shut, fearing for his own safety at this point. He realized now, that bubbling up to the surface was a pain held down for more than a year. A pain directed at only him. Rightfully so, seeing as he was the one to cause it. "I hoped Martin! Selfishly I hoped, each and every night, that my brother was his father. Maybe then you could pull yourself away from that bitch! Maybe then, for once, you could see the one standing right in front of you!"

"You….I…"

"Not yet!" she bellowed. "She took you away from me. Sandy took you away from me, and with that, more than a year of my happiness. Do you even care to know how many nights of sleep I lost over you? Do you care know how many nights I just sat in that kitchen or on that porch, praying to wake up one day from this horrible nightmare and realize it was all a stupid dream? God, I remember one night, I actually sat on the porch until the sun came up, waiting for you to tell me that every single one of those test was a lie. I think I even saw you once. I saw you walk through that gate. I heard you tell me that Simon was in fact the father and that you were free! I was over the moon! You took me in your arms and I just stayed there, elated at the turn of events."

"Ruthie I…" he started.

"It was all a living nightmare! You became a father, parenting with a woman you barely even knew. She was and is a selfish witch, who later abandoned all responsibility because she simply couldn't handle the work that went into it. She paid no mind to the fact that she was leaving her son motherless. She could care less that she was putting a thousand pound weight on your shoulders alone. Tell me Martin. Who was there to pick up every one of your scattered pieces? Who was there to help you keep the little sanity you had left, intact?"

"You…" he whispered. At this point Martin had potent tears coursing down his own face. He'd never seen Ruthie this angry, this hurt. To know that he made her like this tore him into a million little tiny pieces.

"And what do I have to show for it? Thanks to your love of pizza, I'm now only second best! I've become a mother to a child I can't even call my own. A mother to a child I'm terrified could be ripped away from me at any second," she whimpered. "I love him, Martin. I love that little boy as if it were I who carried him, who birthed him! To know that…To know that she could swoop in and take him away from me…"

"Oh Ruthie baby, she won't take Aaron away from you," he whispered. "I won't allow it." The sight of Ruthie reduced to tears made his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than the ability to take them away. This woman was truly his brightest angel. Not many would be so accepting of a child that wasn't her own. The fact that it was someone she hated made their case all the more special.

"You want the truth? The truth is that I didn't go to Scotland to "expand my horizons". I went with the hope that, in enough time, I'd forget about you. I'd forget about everything I felt for you and everything you meant to me. I wanted you gone, Martin, out of my life forever, just like you had done with me…" she whimpered.

"Ruth, I never erased you," he whispered. Her tanned hand met his face again, in anger. He cringed at the contact, feeling the burn of impact.

"Don't lie to me, Brewer! I was nothing more than a sister to you. I'm sure you thought that having a baby with another woman would give you the opportunity to escape. Not that you had to run from very much. At the time, the feelings were sitting on my heart alone, begging to be shared with you. You thought that this would give you an easy way out!" Ruthie had now used up every bit of her remaining strength in that last accusation. Nothing more than a dissolved crying mess, she dragged herself across the bed, throwing up the blankets to cover her shivering body.

Martin, completely at a loss for words, just sat there, watching a usually very composed Ruthie, crumble under the pressure. Not exactly sure what his next move would be, he inched his way towards her, quietly letting himself curl in next to her. He could feel her tense for just a second before throwing her head into the safety of his chest, her struggle to keep an even breath more than evident with the cascading of tears.

"I'm sorry, Roo. So, so sorry," he whispered, his thumb coming up to catch the tears she cried as they fell into the palm of his hand.

"You….you couldn't wait for me," she whispered.

"If I could just go back in time… If I could turn back the clock and change it, I would. I'd erase it all in a heartbeat," he said gently. "I can't, sweetheart. As much as it pains me to say this, I can't. We're just going to have to deal with what is," he said kissing her temple softly.

"He's _my_ baby, Martin. Aaron's _my_ little boy," she said weakly.

"I know," he sighed. Feeling her tremble violently against him, all Martin could do, was hold her. Kissing her temple gently, he let her forehead rest against neck. His fingers threaded through her deep defined curls as a deep shiver helped her relax. "I'm going to find someone who can start the paperwork," he whispered.

"No," she sighed. "That'll take months," she said, dipping a finger into the bowl that was just barely reachable. Slowly, she brought it to his shoulder, a light kiss absorbing the spot of sweetness. Martin could feel her smile as she kissed the remainder of it away when he tensed.

"Ruth, you don't have to tease me to get your way," he said. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I love seeing you like this but, if you really feel this strongly about making it official, all you have to do is say so. If you want to wait a little while longer than just remember that even without the legalities, you are ten times the mother that she ever was. You're a Camden, Ruthie. Camdens love without limitations and you are no exception."

"I am," she sighed. "I know I was supposed to feel sorry for her when we found out she was pregnant. I know I was supposed to be supportive. I…I couldn't do it. I hate her with every bone in my body," she mumbled. "She's older. She's the one who's supposed to be more mature. She's supposed to know right from wrong. You were just a pawn in her need to get laid."

"It takes two, my love. It takes two people to decide what to make of any given situation. I'm just as much to blame as she is," he admitted, weaving his fingers through her closest hand, massaging her knuckle with his thumb. Ruthie sighed, tired of arguing with him. Her last outburst had drained her of every bit of energy she had.

"Ma-ma," came quietly through the baby monitor. "Ma-ma!" Ruthie giggled hearing Martin groan next to her.

"I really don't wanna move," he whispered. She smiled, watching him pull himself up on one elbow. "I wish he was open to more than just us."

"Give him time," she said closing her eyes. "You know….The faster you move, the sooner you can get back," se winked. Martin just rolled his eyes, offering her a deep kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

"I think round three will have to wait until we're alone," he said. "The last think I need is to know that more than Kevin knows of our...activities. The fact that he's the only one who knows really scares me."

"Alright. Hurry back. I wanna be with my baby," she smiled. Martin nodded, tying a towel firmly around his waist. "You might wanna make sure that al the evidence is gone before you leave the room," she warned. "I would help you do that but….It might lead to…" Shaking his head, Martin checked for any remains of their sugary snacks.

"All clear, "he said backing out of the room. "I just hope I don't run into anyone on the way there." Hearing a second cry he cringed. It took him until now to remember that Simon could very well be in there too. "I'm a dead man…" he said quietly.

"Run fast!" she laughed. Martin nodded, already off in a hurry. When he finally reached the nursery, fear gripped him. Just as he thought, Simon was sitting in the rocking chair, just on the edge of sleep. _Maybe if I run fast enough, he won't even see that I'm here_ he thought.

"Mama!" he cried sharply. Martin cringed a little before looking over the crib. With tears coming down hard and fast, his jaw came down hard on the fist he had stuck in his mouth. He sighed heavily, coming over to take his hand out. The muffled cry became a full on wail now. "NO!" he shouted, taking it back quickly.

"Aaron, that's what the teething ring is for," he said, knowing that the reminder wasn't going to be understood. Again his attempt to take it away angered him. "Here. I'll trade you your hand for my finger," he decided.

"There's no reasoning with that kid," Simon laughed. "He wants what he wants and no one's gonna tell him otherwise. I was already here when he started waking up. The feisty little guy wouldn't let me touch him. Whoever taught him the word "no" has done a darn good job."

"Just like his mother," Martin groaned. "Come 'ere you little monster," he sighed, finally seeing an opening to take him out. Aaron's little body shivered with relief as he laid his head on his father's shoulder, taking him up on the trade. "You're going to need a new diaper on you," he said. "And maybe a bath…" He could feel a small tongue lapping at his shoulder and raised a brow in curiosity. "Why are you licking me?" he asked.

"You came in smelling like chocolate, Martin," Simon supplied. "He probably found some of it. My question is why? Why are you wafting the smell of chocolate all over this room?" Martin looked over at him like a deer in the headlights. "Do I smell…strawberries, too?" he asked with a knit brow.

"Simon, I…"

"You and Ruthie had a real good time in there, didn't you?" he started. "You smell different, Brewer."

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "We got a little carried away with the chocolate fondue. It was all your sister's idea."

"No, it's more than sugar and fruit. You…you smell like…Why do you smell like sex?" Simon asked, the question coming out with an edge. As Martin expected, his face grew hard, anger clear in his expression. "Tell me Martin. Before I have to force it out of you," he threatened his voice low.

"Earlier today," he started. "I cleared it with Dad the night she came home. Like you said, there's no fighting her. What Ruthie wants, she gets."

"Martin, she's seventeen! She's got a second chance at love, just got back from being kidnapped by a psycho, and has been thrown into motherhood. Ruthie's not exactly thinking like she normally does right now." Simon pointed out. He froze for a minute staring him right in the eye. "You cleared what with Dad?" he asked slowly. Martin sighed, not exactly sure where to start with Ruthie's most devoted bodyguard. There was a chance that he wouldn't believe him. On the other hand, he could believe him and want him dead anyway.

"The night she came home, I pleaded my case. I couldn't fight her anymore, Simon. That twenty-four hour window without her…I don't know how I even survived. The night before, she asked me how long it would be before we could give ourselves over completely. I…I told her to wait. I told her to wait until I was ready to…Until I was ready to cause her that kind of pain. That was the same night that she went missing. I went over every single scenario in my head. What if I lost her? What if I lost her to a psychotic creep who could do anything he wanted with her? What if she came home raped and beaten? What if he'd drugged her and she had no idea who any of us were? Worst of all, what if Ruthie came home…"

"Dead," Simon whispered. "I was a cowered last night. When someone told me my baby sister went missing…I just ran. I locked myself in a corner, flashes of the accident playing themselves over and over in my head."

"You had nothing to do with Ruthie being…" Martin couldn't muster up the strength to say it.

"I went away to college. If I would have just stayed here…If I had stayed closer to home, I could have kept her from seeing him. I wasn't strong enough to go back to school after the accident. Glen Oak is way too small to keep something like that hidden. The fact that I'm the minister's son painted an even bigger target on my back. I ran away from my problems and because of that, Ruthie's covered in bruises and broken bones," he whispered.

"You can't keep blaming yourself, Simon. What's done is done. It's in the past. All you can do is try your best to move on. The accident hasn't changed you. It's just added to who you are. Who you are is Ruthie's older brother. I don't fault you for wanting to pound me. I just hope you understand why."

"I do. More than anyone, I do understand, You have to live every moment and make it count for something. Anyone can see how much you love my sister, Martin. I just…I still see her as the four year old roommate who used to drive me up the wall," he whispered.

"She still does," he pointed out. Simon smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I love them all so much but Ruthie…Ruthie's different. I felt like she was _my _responsibility. Now, I have to accept the fact that she's an adult. I have to accept the fact that, she's growing up, that she's in love."

"No matter how old she gets, Simon, she's still going to need you," Martin said. "I know that sharing her with anyone outside of this family is new to you."

"I'm not," he said. "You're just as much a part of this family as I am. We have a strange way of adding branches to the family tree," he laughed. "I'm just not very good at sharing…" he admitted.

"Neither am I. While I was still living here, I mentally kicked every one of her potential boy toys out the door. I loved that it worked in reality too," he laughed.

"See, that's why I like you over every one of them. You _didn't _come in with the idea of dating her. For a while, you were just like me and Matt. You protected her just as much as I did. I guess I have to come to terms with the fact that you're not her brother anymore. I have to accept reality. The truth is that Ruthie chose you. Even after everything you've put her through, she chose you."

"That's what she told me," Martin said. "She said that the only reason you all like me so much is because I filled a family role first. I wasn't expecting to fall for her, Simon. Like everything else, things just happen."

"The best of them happen when we least expect it," he said. "Can you do me a favor, Martin?" He felt himself taking in a nice deep breath and nodded. "Protect her just as you did when you lived here. Love her like she deserves to be loved. I know I'm not that easy to deal with. I shouldn't be slamming you for caring about her as much as you do," he said.

"Simon, don't be defending your protective nature. The two of you are close. You're not hard to deal with. Ruthie and I just keep breaking the rules. We break them but we think long and hard before we do."

"She was always a rebel," Simon laughed. "As they say, things come in threes. Mary was hardcore, I was a griever, but Ruthie's a thinker. She doesn't just go off and do something for the fun of it. I guess I'm just a little bit disappointed. Disappointed that, current situation won't let her wait." Martin looked at him curiously. "Okay, so I didn't exactly wait either. None of us did really. "

"Not even Lucy?" he asked.

"I think she was the only one who did," he said. "It's that stubborn streak with Camden women. I think she wanted to prove to us that she wasn't anything like Mary. At least, in terms of her love life anyway."

"I didn't just do it for kicks, Simon. This is the real thing. The only thing that needs to make it more permanent than it already is, is putting a ring on her finger."

"Something tells me it won't be too long before you do that too," he said. Simon had a point. The only thing really stopping him was the need to get permission from Eric. Permission he knew he'd get even if he didn't ask. "I can see it in your face, Martin."

"Is it really that obvious?" he sighed.

"A little," he laughed. "You do know that none of us are going to stop you, right? You've proven yourself to be everything she needs."

"I wouldn't be wanting it this badly if it weren't for Aaron," Martin said. Simon just laughed with a shake of his head. "He needs something solid and she's gone above and beyond to give him that."

"You would want it whether Aaron was here or not," he said. Martin ducked, a rosy blush painting his cheeks. "Just do it, Martin. Tie the knot and stop these games. You all need something solid."

"I want to make sure it's okay with, Dad first," he said. "I need to find myself a lawyer too. Ruthie's terrified that Sandy could come in and take him from her. She keeps telling me that she doesn't need the official documentation but I just want all of it to be over with. I don't want to risk Sandy coming in here and pretending to care when we all know she doesn't. Ruthie does and she deserves to have it be made official."

"I'll get you in touch with the guy who finalized Luke's adoption." Simon laughed loudly. He realized it was more by himself than with Martin seeing as he hadn't heard all of Mary's wonderful stories. Bernie the attorney. One of the many times they all came together to protect her from their parents.

"What?"

"Bernie," Simon said. Martin just stared at him, clearly confused.

"Have Matt tell you the story," was all he said before leaving the room.

"Hey Simon. "

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Just don't go leaving evidence in every corner of the house. Speaking of which, I suggest you take a shower before Mom finds out what you two have been up to."

"Mama," he whimpered, again sticking his fist in his mouth. Martin nodded, reminded of why he'd come in to begin with.

"I need to get you changed first," he said, making his way to the changing table. "You know what? I'm just going to have you take a bath," he decided. "I'm just gonna tell Mommy so I don't get in trouble."

_Ran into Simon in the nursery. Had a nice long talk. I still have all my body parts :) He needs a bath so we'll be over in a bit._

"Alright big guy, let's go freshen up,"

"Mama," he whimpered, his bottom lip pulled out. Laying him on a towel, Martin tickled his feet lightly. His reward was a short giggle and light kick to his stomach. Martin smiled, again reminded of how much this little person meant to him. Aaron was a daily reminder of the simple things. It never took much to please him. All he needed was to be surrounded by the people who loved him and he was happy. A lesson he himself was quickly learning. "'ove Da," he said softly.

"I love you too, little man," he whispered. "We're going to get ourselves nice and clean for Mommy. Can you cooperate with me for a bit?" His pointer ran along his back unleashing a full belly laugh. "You're just ticklish in every corner of your body, aren't you?" he laughed. Aaron giggled, sending a deep splash directly at his father's face. He sighed, a sense of relief washing over him. For the next ten minutes he allowed himself to pull away from every stress, every thought. His priority for this little block of time was to live in the now, to take in every bit of simplicity his son offered him.

"You are by far, the best thing that's ever happened to me," he whispered. "You and your mama." Again he sent up a solid splash letting his laugh echo throughout the bathroom. Knowing this wouldn't be the last of his premature showers, he was glad he'd come in without a shirt on. Ten minutes quickly turned to twenty as he watched Aaron keep himself entertained with only the water he sat in.

He sighed, not at all ready to accept, that like everything else, innocence like this was temporary. By now, Aaron was perfectly clean. Martin had just decided to watch him. Watch him sit unaware of struggle, unaware of any pain.

"You have no idea what the real world is, do you?" he sighed. Looking up in fascination as his mouth formed words he didn't understand, Aaron just smiled. "Stay like that," he mumbled. "Just like that. Please."

"Da up!" Pulling himself up off the floor, Martin obliged. Letting the water drain he quickly dressed and changed him before making his way back to the bedroom. Noticing she'd fallen back asleep, he pulled away from the door frame. But not long before Aaron noticed her announcing what he'd seen. "Mama!"

"Shh, she's asleep," he warned.

"Not anymore," she mumbled. As much as he hated to be the reason she was awake again, he smiled. "Well hello there my beautiful boy, she greeted, a wide smile gracing her face. "Ooh, somebody's all clean," she noticed.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said, kissing her long and hard before pulling back. "Someone insisted on spending twenty minutes in the tub, just giving me little mini showers," he smiled, sending a playful glare in his son's direction. Ruthie nodded, her nose wrinkling playfully.

"Daddy really _is_ stinky," she laughed.

"You weren't saying that a few minutes ago," he whispered huskily. She only smirked quickly shooing him away. As he backed away, Martin couldn't wipe what seemed to feel like a permanent smile off his face. Everything about right now was perfect. Ruthie was alive, and for the most part, unharmed. His son was happy and everyone in the nuthouse was still remotely sane.

He stopped short of the bathroom door, his gut beginning to eat away at him. Now, he knew what Ruthie meant by uncertainty. Something told him that although things for the time being were returning back to normal, their struggles were far from over.

"Live in the now," he reminded himself. The question blaring in his head remained. How long was "now"?

**A/N: As usual, let me know how it went! Like every other chapter written for this story, it just kind of took over. Now that I've gotten back into the swing of things, I'll try my hardest to make sure updates are more frequent.**


	27. 26: Faith & Forgiveness

**A/N: Wow…I'm just now realizing how long it took me to get back to this…I feel awful. But this is my baby so I am in no way ever leaving this unfinished. Thank you so much to those who pushed me to finally get something done.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Martin wasn't entirely sure just how long he let the water run, a stream of scalding hot water spreading across his body. He couldn't help but think that the longer he stood there, the hotter the water, the more effectively the feeling of the dirt caked into his bones would wash away, dark brown sand sent down the drain. The feeling of sin was nothing to do with Ruthie. No, this was his own misjudgment. A split second decision that almost coast him everything he ever grew to care about. Out of the goodness of her Camden-sized heart, she offered him a second chance. After all he'd done to her, to this family; he couldn't help but wonder if she had wings hiding in the folds of her mocha colored skin. He knew he didn't deserve it, and yet, she forgave him.

The woman he loved with everything he had, the woman he had no decency to wait for, was in his bed tending to a child that wasn't even hers to care for. And yet, she did. From the moment Aaron came into this world, Ruthie was there to prove her worth every single day. If he was being completely honest with himself, as much as the help was needed, was appreciated, it almost seemed to be her way of sticking it to him. Martin was sure it wasn't her intention but somehow, her presence was at the time, a reminder of his impatience. He remembered not being able to eat pizza for months after coming home from his weekend with Sandy. Even now he found the food hard to keep down at times.

"Forgive me, Father," he muttered allowing the last of the warm water take him in. Despite the situation, he couldn't help feeling that doing the same with Ruthie wasn't entirely all that wrong yet he felt the need to apologize anyway. He would be apologizing for Sandy for as long as he lived but never for what came of it. "Ruthie Camden is…different. I know it's not moral, it's not entirely all that just but…isn't she my redemption? It took me so long to see it…so long to accept it, to give in to what I wanted…to what I thought I didn't deserve. But I have. I finally gave in and it was like everything in me was just wiped clean. I understand I'm not perfect. I've made a fair share of mistakes but Ruthie…Ruthie Camden is not one of them. I hope one day you can forgive me for…still not waiting. But she's the one. She's the one I should have waited for and it's taken me a whole lot of forgiving myself to realize this." Martin let out a heavy sigh before letting the water close above his head stepping slowly out of the shower.

Wrapping the towel tightly around himself, he made a slow and quiet trek back to the bedroom. Leaning quietly against the doorframe, he smiled. The two people who mattered most to him where tightly curled in together, Ruthie's hold on him more protective than he'd ever really seen before. He concluded that as much as the outburst from earlier was meant for him, it may as well have served as a reminder to Ruthie about just where she stood. To Martin, she was standing exactly where she belonged, the mother his son truly deserved. As much as he believed it, the slight shadow of reality still lingered. If he didn't work fast, there was no telling just how long they would all be standing frozen in place waiting for the law to intrude on their happy lives.

Shuffling in quietly, Martin carefully took his place next to her. As quiet as he was, he could tell she was still very aware of his being there. Her small frame came in closer, bare skin against the thin barrier of a wet towel he was quick to let fall to the floor. As he looked at her now, hair sprawled against her pillow, he sighed.

"I love you," he whispered brushing his lips lightly against the sharp shaping of her shoulder blade. As aware as Ruthie was of him, his light whisper did little to wake her which for the moment he was thankful for. He almost felt he needed a minute to simply take an eye to every fine detail. Letting a finger brush along the fine indentations of her back, he almost wished to run a finger along his own parts leaving him to wonder just how finely shaved they were to fit hers. "I'm going to make this right," he promised, making a mental note to check with Simon on the status of the phone call he promised to make for them. Looking over at Aaron, he smiled softly. Even though they had promised to start weaning him off, the death grip Ruthie had on him only confirmed what he knew Aaron was all too happy about. "Just for tonight," he chuckled leaving the two to rest in peace as he quickly dressed and made his way downstairs.

"Well, the house is still standing," he laughed to himself. "That's always a good sign." A couch full of his new housemates looked up in surprise.

"We were wondering how long it would take you to rejoin the land of the living," he laughed, a hand extending to Carlos as he promptly placed a twenty in his hands, a none too happy expression across his face.

"You made another bet?" he asked with a raised brow, though at this point he wasn't sure why he was surprised at all.

"Yep. You just earned me twenty bucks for doing the nasty for a good two hours."

"We weren't—"

"Save your breath, boy. If it didn't happen just now, it's only a matter of time," Jay said nonchalantly. Martin's eyes widened making him question yet again how in fact he was related to his newly acquired relatives. "It's all in the eyes, son. You're a Christmas tree around the girl. Better to get it in while you're still around the holiday. By mid-March the look is a little out of place."

"The sex-face is never really out of place," Kevin pointed out.

"You would know," Carlos muttered. Kevin only nodded happily surly content with the images Martin was sorry he helped paint in his head.

"Watch yourself Senor Taco, both you're wives are pregnant."

"Hermosa," Carlos muttered quietly.

"Huh?" Kevin offered.

"Nada," he replied hastily, Mary and her beautifully pregnant belly filling his mind. Martin couldn't keep from rolling his eyes, a quiet chuckle escaping him as he was sure he was the only one to catch the comment. Even if he didn't know the little bit of Spanish he did, the man's tone wasn't lost on him.

"Where is everyone?" he finally asked. Kevin provided him a simple shrug.

"Setting up camp?" he offered. Martin sighed at the man's childishness, secretly grateful for his lack of maturity at times like these.

"This is all just one big camping trip to you, isn't it?"

"Well, I would call it a sleepover but that's for girls only."

"Right okay," Martin said biting back a laugh. "There should be room for all of you. House is small but I'm sure you can all squeeze in a bit. We can put the dogs in the kitchen. The kids can camp out in my old room. Couples can sleep wherever they can find room."

"Hey Martin, you think we can make smores?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Not quite sure how you're gonna pull that off since I don't have an open fire pit but if you can work around it and you can keep from burning my house to the ground, I don't see why not," he shrugged deciding early on not to question the man's logic anymore. There were times he himself could see why Lucy had chosen how she did. Even if he had a way of driving them all up the wall at times, there was no denying his big kid personality.

"That was _one _time," he groaned. "I thought we were over that."

"Oh we are," he said. "It's just too much fun to bring it up and get reactions like that."

"Hey Martin!"

"Yeah?" he asked not bothering to excuse himself as he made his way to the kitchen quickly.

"You got any ice cream?" Mary asked.

"Is this a new food group for all of you now or something?" he teased already digging through the freezer. He froze, already aware of at least three pairs of eyes on his back.

"You better hope that when it's Ruthie's turn…"

"Won't be for a while," he said quickly.

"We should hope not. Two babies at a time is no cake walk."

"As I'm quickly learning," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said quickly pointing out the ice cream so he could quickly make his escape. "Might wanna save some for the kids," he said carefully, a triple stare stacked on him as soon as he turned back around. "Just a thought," he said slowly. "I can always go get more."

"Thank you, Martin," Sarah said graciously. Lucy and Mary provided their thanks by collecting spoons and ripping into the carton he offered them.

"You're welcome." As he swooped in for a small sample, Lucy slapped his hand away.

"It's my ice cream," he grimaced.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No…According to what I learned in health class that's biologically—"

"Paws off the ice cream!" she growled holding it to herself as though she were shielding a small child.

"Touchy…"

"Excuse me?" Lucy said slowly."

"Enjoy the ice cream," he quickly corrected. "I'm gonna go check and make sure the kids haven't somehow killed themselves."

"There's no screaming, crying, or blood, I'm sure they're fine," Mary offered in comfort as she dug into the ice cream herself. Even with the added reassurance Martin was quick to make his exit.

"If you need anything else, I'll be doing a head count," he said. As he made his way back into the living room, Carlos, Kevin, and Jay were exactly where he left them, now in a heated debate about fire safety.

"…I always thought it was Sparky," he heard Kevin admit as he walked past. Hearing laughter from his old room, he quickly poked his head inside.

"Hey guys," he said more quietly, "you think you could be a little bit quieter? I think the babies are asleep and Auntie's resting." Savannah and Charlie looked up with a quick nod already quieting their voices to a whisper. Even as the three of them sat together, he couldn't help but notice that Billy looked more than a little lost. "Hey," he offered, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. The older boy looked up at him, startled, his eyes glazed with worry.

"I'm sorry sir, did I…?" Martin almost laughed at his formality but then was quick to remember that Billy wasn't quite a Camden. "I haven't…"

"You don't have to call me sir. It makes me feel old. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. I'm Martin, a friend of Mary's." Billy only nodded, not entirely sure how to respond.

"Thank you Mr. Martin sir, for letting me stay," he said shyly.

"It's not a problem," he smiled. "I've known the Camdens a long time. Any friend of theirs is always welcome," he said, hoping to provide him some comfort. He only supplied another nod. "Is everything okay?" he finally asked.

"I…don't know exactly," he said honestly. "It's no disrespect to you sir but I…don't know what I'm even doing here. I'm not sure why my dad brought me here." Martin nodded hoping that whatever Billy wanted to talk about would be given some kind of clarity. He decided to try and provide him the little he could with the small bit of Camden history he had in his favor.

"Well, what do you think you're doing here?" he started slowly.

"All he said was we were going to visit an old friend or something."

"Do you remember?"

"A little…Daddy says I was…really little when she left. But it's all kinda blurry. I wish I could. She seems nice." Martin tried not to laugh as he recalled Mary's fist making contact with his grandmother's face. He wasn't quite sure if "nice" was the right word for the young boy's second first impression but he said nothing. "He still talks about her…Not in front of me or anything but when he's on the phone with Grandma he says her name a lot. He always talks about how much she helped us."

"Mary's like that with the people she cares about," he said. "Now, I don't know exactly what happened but, if what happened in the yard today means anything, she still cares a lot about you and your dad."

"The more he talked about her, the more I thought she just…forgot or didn't care anymore. He says that she's the one who left. I always…thought it was my fault." Billy still wasn't sure why exactly he was telling Martin all of this. The man was practically a stranger. A nice stranger who invited both him and his father into his house but he'd never even met the man until today. But then he figured it was either him or his dad.

"I'm sure that's not it," Martin said. Billy shrugged. "Grandma always says I'm just…a burden. Still not sure what that means but Dad gets mad every time she says it so it can't be a nice thing to say." He could feel his eyebrow raise in question as the boy spoke of his grandmother, not entirely surprised at the jab.

"That's because it's not," he said.

"What does it mean?" he asked looking up at him, hoping to finally make sense of at least one of the many mean things she'd told him all his short life.

"It means for someone to have a bit of extra weight in their lives," he said trying to simplify the insult for him, if nothing more than for him to finally understand what was being said about him. He had always wished that someone would have done that much for him. With that bit of knowledge he might have been able to fight back a bit harder.

"Like they're fat?" he asked, his brow still knit in confusion.

"Not quite…"

"Because Dad says it's not nice to call people that."

"That's also true. But that's not what it means. It's like…You know when you've got a really heavy backpack you have to carry around all day?" Billy nodded. "It's that little bit of something extra that kind of weighs you down because there's so much stuff in it."

"So…I weigh him down," he said slowly, a trace of sadness in his voice. Martin was quick to shake his head. "Grandma says that a lot though. And it…kind of makes sense. I never had a mom. It was always just me and Dad. A little while ago he told me that he was really young when I was born, that Mom left. He said she went to heaven. That she's up there with God or something."

"That's one of the best places someone can be, Billy," Martin said quietly. "It helps me a lot when I'm sad."

"Why are you sad? Did something happen to your Mom?" He only offered a solemn nod.

"She died when I was really little. And even though it's been a really long time, I still get sad. But I know she's in a better place where she doesn't hurt anymore and where she can be happy."

"You think my mom's happy, Mr. Martin?" Martin nodded again with a small smile of his own. "I'm sure she is. And so proud of you."

"I'm not a mistake, am I?" he asked quietly. He shook his head, pulling in a little bit closer.

"No, you were the best thing that ever happened to her."

"She died when I was born though. That's what Dad says. How could I be the best thing that ever happened if she didn't even know who I was?"

"Do you believe in heaven, Billy?" He nodded, somewhat unsure of his answer at first. "She's there with my mom somewhere and so happy she was able to be a part of the reason you're here. She watches you every day. Just to make sure you stay out of trouble," he teased. Billy smiled a little, somewhat relieved."

"I kinda wish I had a mom. They look really nice to have," he said wistfully.

"I don't see why you can't," he said.

"But mine's dead," he said mater of factly.

"Doesn't mean you still can't have one here," Martin reminded him. Billy looked up at him, the confusion in his eyes growing a bit, a layer of sadness in his eyes.

"I don't think she remembers," he said slowly. "And even if she did, it'd be kind of weird to ask her to be my mom."

"Oh she remembers," he said. The boy's eyes turned hopeful and Martin could only nod. "Mary doesn't just defend anyone."

"She punched Grandma in the face!" he said, surprising Martin with the excitement it provided.

"Yeah but you know you're not supposed to do that."

"Yeah Dad says it's bad to be violent." He nodded. "But that you gotta stand up for yourself."

"You're dad's a smart guy," Martin smiled.

"You think I could…I don't know…Ask her if she could kinda be like my mom? Or would that be weird? I know she has a husband and it's not my dad but…she's the only mom I really…remember."

"I don't see why not," he said. "You know, most of the people here aren't related by blood but we're still family. Take me for example. The Camdens are more like my family than my dad. He wasn't around as much and that means they pretty much…raised me."

"That's…sad," Billy offered quietly.

"Not really. It's all I know. Annie and Eric aren't my mom and dad but they're ones who loved me when my real parents couldn't. They taught me right from wrong and gave me a home, fed me. I call them Mom and Dad," he shrugged.

"But I already have one."

"I know. But in this family, you'll learn pretty fast that it's always okay to have more."

"So…since she's married and gonna have another baby…Mr. Carlos is gonna maybe be like a second dad?"

"If that's okay with you and what you want, I'm sure he'd have no problem with that. You've seen how big this family is. He's got nieces and nephews and parents and brothers and sisters. He's very open to people," he said. "We're all parents here. One of us is always…around."

"Kinda weird," he laughed.

"I thought so too for a while. But it's nice. You're never really alone around here."

"You have a baby, Mr. Martin?"

"Sure do and without the Camdens we wouldn't be here."

"Does your baby have a mom?"

"He does. A mom who loves him very much. She's not his real one but that's all he knows. She raised him. And that's all that matters. Living with the Camdens has taught me it doesn't really matter where your blood is. What matters is who's there when you need them the most. They never fail. They loved me as if I was always a part of their family."

"You think they'll like me?" he asked. Martin nodded, offering him a light clap on the shoulder.

"Of course they will. You wanna come down and see if the girls saved us some ice cream?" Billy smiled with a slight nod.

"Ice cream? Where?" Savannah asked; already up off her place on the floor.

"Downstairs. Come on, before the babies eat everything." As the three raced down the stairs, he was quick to call after them. "Ask nicely!"

"We know!" As they made their way down, Martin made a stop at the bedroom, looking in on Ruthie and Aaron who looked to still be lost in sleep. Slipping in quietly he brushed lightly along Ruthie's cheek, startling her a bit.

"Sorry, just came to check on you. You want me to take him?" he asked, eyeing Aaron who lay snug next to Ruthie. She nodded quietly, readjusting to get comfortable. "Alright, come on big guy. Let's give Mommy a minute to breathe." Aaron offered a subtle whimper eying his cozy spot carefully. "You wanna go see if we can sneak you some ice cream?" he said hoping to divert his attention for long enough to let Ruthie find some kind of alone time.

"Someone say ice cream?" she asked sleepily. Martin let his eyes go wide looking at her carefully.

"We better hurry before she takes it all," he said already heading towards the stairs.

"Wait! I want ice cream," she pouted.

"I have to learn to be quieter…" he mused. "Well, at least I think there's still something left," he offered turning back to face her. "If it hasn't already all been eaten."

"Three pregnant women and three kids? Doubtful but there's always hope."

"Does this mean we're going downstairs?" he asked slowly.

"Maybe…" she smiled.

"Alright, come on," he sighed putting Aaron back in her lap taking them both up slowly. "Didn't get a chance to finish my head count but all that's left is Mom and Dad and…Grandma, wow that feels weird."

"It's nice. Even out the score a bit," she smiled.

"Yeah well you still have me beat by like a billion."

"What can I say? We're Camdens." Martin nodded, realizing that their namesake was the only real reason any of them needed. "I guess you're an honorary Camden so there's _technically _no score keeping."

"Oh but it's so much more fun this way," he said. "I'll catch up someday."

"If it makes you feel any better, I think we're all filled up now. Now it's just a matter of you catching up."

"But….babies…Six of them…"

"Right…We're a fertile breed," she laughed.

"So I've noticed," he groaned.

"I'm sure we won't all be here forever. I know the house is small. You can blame Kevin."

"Already did that earlier. But then we could also blame Lucy and Mary for craving them…"

"You want to have things thrown at you and three pregnant women crying on your conscience?"

"Not particularly…"

"So let's stick with Kevin. He's kind of used to it."

"Agreed."

"Now, about that ice cream…"

"Right…The ice cream. Are we sure there are no hula skirts or sombreros Kevin could potentially wear? I have neighbors."

"I'm sure he'll behave himself. There's no Rose to drive away with our insanity so I'm sure it'll be pretty tame." It was instances like this that made Martin sure that the reason there was a rising physiologist in this family had at least a little bit to do with the family dynamics.

"Maybe we should go check on Simon first…Make sure he's not fallen asleep standing up or something."

"Okay…" she sighed. Martin laughed promising to be quick about it. Making their way back to the nursery, Simon's slumped over form was the first to greet them. Neither of them could fight the quiet snort that rose. "We didn't do that, did we?"

"Not that I remember… I should probably get him an air mattress. He never seems to leave this room, no matter whose house it is. It's almost like he's…afraid."

"At least it's not me he's hovering over anymore," Ruthie said.

"Seems he's found a new project…" Making their way inside, Martin tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Simon, wake up." Ruthie couldn't help laughing louder as her brother jumped a foot in the air.

"Oh crap, I dropped the baby!" he said frantically, noticing his empty hands.

"That baby?" Ruthie supplied pointing over to an occupied basinet.

"Oh…"

"You need to catch some z's, my man. How much sleep have you gotten since he came home.

"Iunno," he shrugged. "Someone's gotta watch him though…Might just disappear."

"He's very much real, big brother. He'll still be here if you let yourself get some sleep."

"But…"

"Luke is going to appreciate an attentive father over one that's dead on his feet. He's sleeping. Go do the same."

"I'll just…" he faded sinking to the floor.

"You might need a mattress of some kind first or else you wake up all twisted and sore.

"Like you haven't…"

"Not quite sure what you mean by that but okay. You keep watch while I go get him something to sleep on," he said, his gaze turned to Ruthie as she was set in the rocking chair by the wall. Nodding obediently she couldn't help finding humor in her disheveled brother.

"Having fun yet, big brother?" she teased. "Oh yeah…Time of my life," he groaned. "Two hours at a time…When does it stop…When do I get to sleep?"

"Eighteen years from now. Best to keep your schedule cleared up till then."

"Joy," he mumbled raising his arms weakly.

"I'm sure you'll live," she laughed.

"We'll see about that." Martin soon returned with foam and blankets resting them against the wall. Quickly throwing his bed together, Martin led him over to it. "This should be much comfier for sleeping," he said. "Would you like me to tuck you in as well?" Not quite understanding the question in his haze, Simon sleepily nodded causing Martin to shake his head. "Alright, to bed we go," he said.

"Nice and tight…" Simon mumbled.

"What?"

"Just…go with it," Ruthie said.

"Okay nice and tight," he agreed bringing the blankets up around him.

"Mmm… This is nice…Cozy….Soft…Thanks Dad…" he said, voice faded as his eyes closed.

"Welcome," he said biting back a laugh.

"Wait! What if something happens?" he said desperately, sleep now cleared from his eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen, man. Baby's over there, you're over here. Everyone's okay. Now sleep. You'll thank me when you don't collapse in the morning." Martin realized he hadn't even been heard, Simon's eyes already closed with a subtle snore ringing through the room.

"He's gonna feel so much better when he catches on," Ruthie said, feeling somewhat bad for her brother's misfortune and less than subtle over-protectiveness. "Cute thing, he was always like this…Only more so after he helped save that baby."

"Wait, what baby?"

"It's just Simon being Simon," she said proudly. "Now, about that ice cream!"

"The ice cream that's likely all gone by now?"

"Because _someone _insisted on tucking him in…"

"Hey, you're all at my house. Kind of my job to be a good host and all that."

"Right, now mush!"

"Do I _look _like a dog to you?"

"Nah, you're not as furry." He let a subtle growl rip through nuzzling lightly against her skin."

"Ooooh, nice doggy," she giggled. "Shall I ask you to chase it?"

"Chase what? I've already got what I was chasing," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" she asked, a soft smile spreading across her face.

"I'm not sure if you know her. Goes by the name of Ruthie…Kinda short, really cute, dark complexion, smoldering eyes…"

"Smoldering huh?" Martin nodded as they finally made their way down the last few stairs. "I think you've mentioned her a few times…"

"She's a real catch."

"So I hear, she said nibbling lightly at his ear. They were quickly brought back out of themselves as a round of gags was heard around the room.

"Shoulda just stayed up there," Kevin pointed out.

"My house," Martin pointed out. For the first time that quieted Kevin rather quickly. "Unless you want to make this a real camping trip and make your way outside. There's no one to bother you out there."

"But it's cold," he said quietly. "Kevin doesn't do cold. Unless it's ice cream. That's a good cold. But they took it all. There's nothing left," he pouted."

"That's what you get for dancing," Ruthie pointed out.

"Yeah but you—"

"I what?" she challenged.

"You've been da—"

"Finish that and you're most certainly sleeping outside," Ruthie glared.

"But you are!"

"You're what?" Lucy shrieked.

"Well, it was nice knowing all of you…"

**A/N: You remember how this works. Questions, comments, complaints. Feel free to leave them!**


	28. 27: Slip-ups & Solidarity

**A/N: Totally wasn't expecting this to come to me so soon. But like I've said before, this thing just seems to write itself. I know it's not much and they probably won't be until I can get back into a rhythm of sorts but they will be coming. This story's far from over.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

"Oh come on! Like we didn't already suspect anything," Kevin mumbled. Martin and Ruthie only stared at him, his comment not really not proving to be all that helpful since they'd made the mistake of telling him. Both stood at the foot of the stairs, not entirely sure what their next step would be. Martin only secretly hoped he could avoid possible death and deportation, threats he knew wouldn't be carried out entirely but being run down by a hoard of Camden's was enough a metaphorical death for anyone. He didn't have to look at Ruthie to know that she was blushing a rainbow's worth of shades, quite possibly enough for both of them combined. He decided that was good in its own way seeing as he was just trying to keep from shaking as eyes pierced through him. He should have expected this. Kevin wasn't exactly reliable when it came to top secret information.

"You need a muzzle," Ruthie growled. "Does 'sworn to secrecy' mean nothing to you?" She could only press her face further into Martin's shoulder silently praying that the ground beneath them both would just open up and swallow them whole.

"Can someone please take the baby?" he asked calmly. "I think…" As much as they tried, neither of them could avoid Lucy's fire. Whether it was due to hormones or what she thinks, (and quite possibly knew) what she'd just heard they weren't sure. To play it safe Martin opted to lay equal blame on both likelihoods. If he blamed one reason over the other, things would only get worse. Then again, either of the two would land him in hot water. Not that he and Ruthie weren't already there to begin with. He couldn't help but take note of the fact that the short blond practically stomped her way over almost swiping Aaron from her sister. The complaint they all knew would come was quickly silenced as she allowed him to face them only a foot or two away.

"Sit," she snapped. Martin obliged taking Ruthie down with him. The way she demanded them he had to bite back a teasing remark at her treating them like trained dogs. Unlike his exchange with Ruthie, these comments were not to be played with. "You have five minutes," she said dangerously. For a minute he wondered why it should be taken so seriously when he'd already gone to Eric and Simon about it, ideally his two biggest issues. He then decided that if he could survive them, Lucy would be some kind of cake walk. That didn't take away from the fear she seemed to instill in him but he knew he'd survived the worst of his critics.

"I cleared it with, Dad," he started. He watched her brow rise in curiosity and shock as he said this, her expression turning grim.

"How did…?" He could tell without looking that Ruthie was shooting him a curious glance of her own but thankfully she provided no further questions. She only seemed to pull in closer to him making him thankful that at least here they would provide a united front.

"That night," he said. "When she finally came home…it hit me. Everything I'd been holding back and…Everything we fought for. All the things I never realized until the possibility that I wouldn't…that we wouldn't. It just makes sense. Being who we are…Doing what we're doing, it makes some kind of sense. I know what I've done but I'm done being sorry. I've apologized to the right people and that…should kind of be enough." He was sure by the sea of expressions that his words weren't exactly of poetic or careful nature but he figured what they'd all been through was enough reason to strain anyone. He only hoped his panel of judges came to understand that.

"But sex? You've already…" Mary herself was fuming but more privately, more expertly hidden than Lucy who was all too ready to show her disapproval.

"I know what I've done. Do I regret it? Yeah. Do I regret the product of my lapse in judgment? No. Sure, we all wish he had come at a time when all of us were more prepared but we all know life doesn't work like that. And if we're being logical, if I hadn't, Aaron wouldn't be Aaron." He could feel Ruthie tense next to him prompting him to pull her close. "As much as I understand…As much as I get it now, the pieces fell where they were meant to fall."

"What happened, happened. He can't take that back. In an ideal world, we could all rewind that one moment we all wish we could change. I've got a list of rewinds that could run across this living room floor," Ruthie said honestly. "But this isn't an ideal world. Are there nights I still wish it was me? Are there mornings I wake up wondering if I could have done something to...? But he is my son. In all the ways that count."

"Doesn't take a genius to know that it hurts her," he whispered. "If I could…somehow lessen it, I would. I see it every morning. I see it late at night. It was slapped in my face," he offered, so softly that if the room were not silent he would have gone unheard.

"I can't count the number of times I asked him, almost begged him," she mumbled, quiet tears coming down her cheeks. "He always told me 'next time' or 'soon'. Lying on that concrete floor…I was almost certain that neither of those would come," she said quietly. Martin almost choked on the story he told a number of times already, knowing that it was really his only chance at averting more anger and questions.

"I should have just listened to her…To him," he smiled softly, nodding over to his son who for the moment seemed uncharacteristically content to stay where he was. All the better for them. A baby in the midst of interrogation wouldn't end well. "He'd figured it out before I even wrapped my head around anything. When we found her it was like…every bit of questioning, every piece of contemplation finally had answers." Dark curls swept across his chest as Martin felt a smile pressed against him.

"When someone finally gives you direction, you don't turn away from that. Why do you think I was never home?" she mumbled. "Someone offered me a solution. That's not to say I liked it. For the first three months, I hated it. Came home and cried every time. But whatever this divine intervention was supposed to teach me, I learned."

"Wasn't shy about it either," Martin laughed. Ruthie looked over to see her sisters' expressions soften a little, a knowing look in their eyes. She gave him hell. Ruthie Camden was a master of troublemaking and Martin was no exception. If anything they were convinced he was dealt the worst of anything she'd ever accomplished before.

"You figured it out though," she smiled flicking him lightly on the head. Both could hear Kevin growl from where he sat and looked up at him in question.

"If _I _did something like that I'd get thrown into a wall."

"You'd be dead," Lucy corrected.

"Or that. How does he only get away with…?"

"Oh I've already been punished," Martin said quickly, the sting across his cheek seeming to flare anew. "But you learn. You learn and you figure out how to do right."

"Even if it's not right to other people, if it makes sense to you, it should be enough," Ruthie pointed out.

"Once you figure that out, you act fast. Or else you might just…"

"…let it slip right through your fingers," Ruthie smiled. "You've always taught me to go after what I want."

"You always take things way too seriously," Mary muttered.

"What kind of example would I be to him if I…?"

"Oh yeah and dancing's supposed to teach you good parenting in what way?" Mary asked rolling her eyes around a spoonful of ice cream. Martin froze for a second, not sure on how to answer properly. He could feel the tension in the room lessen a bit, though he wasn't sure if it was Ruthie's argument that saved them or the distraction of a tub of ice cream shared between the trio of expectant moms that silenced them some.

"Well it's not like this was the way I wanted to…"

"Remind me never to confide in Kevin ever again," Ruthie whispered blushing a deeper shade of red when she looked over to see an all too common smug expression across his face.

"Top secret information," Martin said quietly.

"Should've just told Savannah. She knows how to keep her mouth shut," Kevin said under his breath. "I've been beat up too much to remember how to keep one."

"Excuse me?"" Lucy snapped, blue eyes staring her husband down.

"Just an example," he said quickly. "Wasn't actually being serious."

"Can't recall a time when you were," she said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"When I said I love you and I want you to marry me?"

"Nice recovery," Carlos whispered.

"Back to the question on the table. What kind of example is this for young minds?" Sarah asked; her look of disapproval enough to drive the point home.

"I thought we taught you better than that," Lucy said offering an expectant Aaron the smallest bite left on her spoon, enough to keep him content for the moment.

"It's not like I want him to go out there and do what I did," Martin defended. "I just…want him to know that with the right person it doesn't have to feel wrong. Even if the right person wasn't your first."

"But…"

"But what? It's no secret that this is what we're meant for. Is it _how _we wanted it to play out? Not in the slightest. I've got something hanging over my head every single day. Many somethings hanging over my head. Do we let that stop us from being who we want to be however we want to be those people? No. We're human and when life tells you something, you listen, even when you're the only one that gets it."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Eric _allowed _this," Sarah said shaking her head, a hint of surprise still clouding her tone.

"Well, I would have done this either way. I just wanted to be able to do it right."

"There's no 'right' to do here," Lucy muttered.

"So you would rather I had done it behind all of your backs?" Ruthie countered. "We'd have been dead for sure," Ruthie said.

"And then Aaron would be an orphan…" Kevin said to himself.

"Not helping," Lucy growled.

"Sorry." Hearing his name, the little boy looked up, eyes darting between Martin and Ruthie, his bottom lip building to a quick tremble. It was almost as though he finally realized where he wasn't.

"Ma-ma," he whimpered throwing his entire weight against Lucy's small frame in hopes of breaking free. Slowly, she rose, the fire in her eyes still very much present as he placed him in Martin's arms. Settled only slightly by his new location, he reached to bridge the distance between himself and Ruthie, eying the contraptions that prevented him from curling up where he originally intended. Ruthie smiled allowing him to take hold of her finger. Putting up only minor complaint, he settled tiredly against them both.

"Saved by the baby," Carlos chuckled. Both could feel themselves letting free a breath they didn't know they were holding until interrogation began to file out of the room.

"Don't think we're done," Lucy mumbled, pointing a firm finger at them. Even as she said this, unless something else came up, they pretty much were. At least on this particular subject. Even though he already knew, Martin took this as a reminder to be more cautious about information. Things had a way of spreading like wildfire in this house. Something he was quickly relearning. A light tap to his shoulder turned his head.

"Hurt her again, I have every right to rip up all your body parts and burn them," Carlos whispered. He nodded shuffling nervously. Next to him and having heard, Ruthie just rolled her eyes.

"I thought threats were over and done with," she sighed. Carlos turned to offer her a challenging look, quieting her quickly. "I'm just saying."

"Silencio baby sister. I must do my duty."

"Well, now that everyone knows all the fine details of our private sex life, I think it's safe to say we can all go back to bed now. Mind taking the baby?" she asked nodding over Aaron, already in a somewhat fitful sleep. She silently hoped he'd find calm on his own allowing them all very much needed rest. Both knew however, that wishes like those were not granted often. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, all filed in as Aaron was carefully placed in his own bed. How long that would last, if at all, was a mystery. Ruthie sighed preparing herself for the inevitable crowding of the bed that would take place in no less than fifteen minutes.

"I should probably start rounding up the kids," he said already making his way toward the door, eyes settling on a clock that read after ten.

"And maybe the pregnancy squad," Martin offered. A subtle nod froze for a second, eyes trained on him. "No," he said firmly. Satisfied, he nodded once more, his expression still a grim line. Once he was gone, Martin turned to Ruthie, already curled up under the sheets. "Well that was…relatively painless." She laughed urging him to join her. As he did, a light kiss was placed at his jaw.

"Valid argument."

"Ninety percent of the reason they didn't skin and hang me above the fireplace was because of…" Dark curls swept in across her face, ducked and buried deep within the pillow.

"Doesn't really matter. What you said makes sense. We've been to hell and back. God gives us an opportunity, why would we throw it out?" she whispered kissing him softly.

"Wouldn't say it was God exactly," Martin countered. "Just you."

"Me?" He nodded folding a piece of loose hair behind her ear.

"If it were anyone else…If it weren't you, I'd be doing things the way they're supposed to be done."

"Oh but what's the fun in that?" she breathed.

"I don't die?" he shrugged.

"Well, unless this is your ghost speaking that seems to have shown up in the last…three minutes, I'd say you survived."

"By the skin of my teeth."

"Livin' on the edge," she giggled.

"You've made a rebel of me, Ruthie Camden," he muttered.

"Knew I'd break you eventually," she said. "Fun isn't it?" she whispered.

"Well if by 'fun' you mean getting the chance to see the sun come up tomorrow then sure."

"Oh come on. You know they wouldn't have done anything. Not really. They love you."

"There's a fine line, my dear."

"Where?" she teased sweeping the room with her eyes. Martin carefully traced along the curve of her nose, kissing it softly.

"Right here," he smiled. She giggled pulling away on instinct as it sent a flutter across her skin. "You are heaven, Ruthie Camden," he said quietly. The soft admission brought a flush to her cheeks. "Aside from him, I'm almost certain you're the only thing I ever did right."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I let you go. And by some…miracle….the hand of God, I'm still here. You're still here."

"If you love something…."

"…set it free," he lovingly placed against her lips.

"If it returns…"

"…it's yours forever."

**A/N: Questions, comments? Leave them down below :)**


	29. 28: Illusion & Interrogation

**A/N: I swear it's like this story's apologizing for its two year hibernation or something. They're definitely a lot shorter but they're coming out much faster than I thought I'd ever be writing them. But anywho, there you go!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own anything.**

If it weren't for the gruff hold the security guard had around her wrists, Meredith's tired body would send her face first into the solid floors beneath her feet. She's not even sure how much time has passed, but she's exhausted, her little adventure having drained her completely. With no windows to see out of, it could very well have leaked into the next day by now. If not, well that's certainly how it felt. With nothing to keep herself entertained the hours passed at a snail's pace. Meredith wondered how long it would be before a fitful sleep took over. Her small frame pressed firmly against the cement block they called a bed. With only an orange suit for dressing the cold sank clear through her bones.

If she could just go back and rewind. If only she wasn't desperate enough for that which was no longer hers. If she was thinking rather than allowing herself to be thought for, she would probably be enjoying a nice tall mug of hot cocoa watching flames dance quietly as she curled up in her favorite blanket. Maybe they'd all find a movie to watch until they were too tired to keep their eyes open. Here, what drained her would be her own thoughts and all the things she could have avoided, finding a way to survive as they kept her like a caged animal.

A flicker of hope flared through her when she remembered that there was a good chance she wouldn't be. Most people who did this kind of thing posted bail, right? If her parents went that route (Okay so the Smiths weren't legally her parents exactly but they were the closest thing she had) she could go home. She could fall asleep in the warmth of her bed, be fed a warm meal and just for a minute, go back to something relatively normal. She wasn't stupid. Meredith knew that what she and T-Bone had done was far from over, forever tainting her perfectly planned future but at least for now, she wouldn't have to _feel _like a criminal. But the Smiths were upstanding people. What would they think when they found out that she had landed herself on the other side of the law? What would they think of _her _when she was finally permitted to explain her reasons? They were weak and petty at best. For those very reasons a part of her hoped they would never hear the message she left, that the station wouldn't bother them about what she'd done. It wouldn't matter to them that it was all T-Bone's doing. Her hands were just as dirty.

_T-Bone._ Just thinking his name made her stomach roll. She prayed that for the Camden's sake he would be caught more than soon. She hadn't known him long but in their partnership she quickly knew him to be a runner. How far would he have to go before he too was properly caged? As big a part she played in this she knew he was more the animal than she was. He was vicious and determined to get exactly what he wanted. When he didn't? Well, when he didn't, he would go to any extreme to make sure he could be heard. If there was anything good that came of being here it was that she no longer had to listen to his poorly executed plan.

"Lord, I understand my faults, that I've done wrong but please…For the sake of such a loving family…let justice be done." It was after that silent plea that she allowed her eyes to close. She knew just after a few minutes of setting foot in this place that they weren't going to stay that way for very long. The little sleep she managed would probably only leave her more on edge than she already was. Not that it mattered how she felt about anything. It was she who was brushed by devilish thoughts. It was she alone who had to pay for her actions. Meredith Davis was no angel but as much wrong as she'd done, she never saw herself to stoop this low. What would become of her now? A knot formed in her throat when she realized this very well could send her right back from where she came. Martin didn't want her, she knew that already. But after this? After this she was almost sure that _no one_ would want a single thing to do with her. No parent wanted a tainted child. "I'm sorry…" she choked speaking to no one in particular. It was offered as more of a general apology, one that it was unlikely anyone wanted to hear, let alone believed.

The sharp ringing of Kevin's cell phone startled him to an upright position. A blaring alarm clock that read 1am stared him dead on as he rubbed his tired eyes. A subtle growl trailed through as he hurried to answer before anyone else was woken. The light that flashed left him temporarily blinded as he answered.

"'Ello," he grumbled.

"Kevin, so glad I caught you," he said quickly foregoing proper greeting. Raising his brow, the tired blond bit back logic as his boss's voice rang through the phone. The only reason he would be calling at this hour would be…"

"They catch him?" he asked hurriedly.

"Not quite. We know where we can find him but we haven't…"

"Why the hell not?" he snapped. "Boss this is…"

"We're holding off because I owe you an arrest, Kinkirk. Put some pants on and get your ass down here fast, before we lose him again."

"Yes sir," he said scrambling quickly out of bed throwing on the first pair of pants he could find as he reached for his gun belt.

"Kevin!" Lucy hissed. Do you have _any _idea what time it is?"

"Party time!" he grinned throwing on his coat.

"What?" she mumbled screwing up her face as she looked up at him.

"We got him, Luce. That was Michaels. I get to throw his sorry ass in the slammer."

"Oh thank Jesus," she whispered letting quiet tears course down her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go tell them real quick before I go," he smiled kissing his wife quickly.

"Kevin!"

"What?"

"You're stalling. They're asleep. Just tell them, tell everyone, scream it."

"Okay!" he whispered skipping over to the lights.

"Not now! _After _you arrest him."

"Oh…Right. Okay. I'm leaving now."

"Make him pay," she said softly.

"That's the plan, baby."

The chill of the night air stung his already reddened cheeks. He wasn't even sure how far he'd run but he knew he had to keep going. If he stopped now, he'd be caught, thrown in with a mess of _real _criminals. He would become one of those guys that actually _did _spill the blood of their kept. No one would believe that Ruthie was the only one who ever heard him, ever really wanted him. No one would understand that the only way he would ever be heard is if he was smart enough to take her back. He'd told her multiple times that she was the only reason he ever really cared about anything, the only one who ever really loved him. And then she suddenly stopped, leaving him to wonder if she too was just as bold a liar as the rest of them. He needed answers. Answers to crucial questions still left open. If he was going to get them, he had to keep going. He had to run hard or else they'd just throw him in the slammer like a hardcore criminal.

What he'd done wasn't _that _bad. It's not like he planned to actually kill her. He and Ruthie loved each other. He knew enough that one wouldn't end the life of the one they care so much about. Taking her somewhere more private, more secluded was the only way she'd ever listen to him again. She wouldn't have been manipulated by other people telling her what to say and do. If it was just them, she could be her own person. She would be the Ruthie he loved. The Ruthie he loved wasn't some premature mother to a guy who left her hanging. Unlike Martin, he actually gave a damn about his women. _He _knew commitment.

A flurry of rainbow lights froze him momentarily. _Here we go_ he thought, already picking up his step. Taking extra but hurried caution he sped himself up, careful to keep from tripping himself. Any small window of weakness would take him down in seconds, uniforms reading him rights he'd heard for at least half of his short life. Considering what they were after him for this time, the likelihood childhood innocence would save him was nonexistent. In his hurried step, a lamppost met his face head-on bending him over in scalding pain. "Fuck!" he growled. Quick holds took him roughly from behind, cool metal meeting his skin.

"Theodore Stevens, you're under arrest, you have the right to—" He smiled for a second, hearing an all too familiar voice.

"…remain silent. Anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law," he droned, rolling his eyes as he'd lost count of just how many times he'd heard this exact same speech. "I can't afford a lawyer so y'all are gonna have to get me one. I've heard all this shit before. Save your breath," he muttered lazily allowing himself to be dragged to the back of the squad car. "You better have some decent food in that shithole. I haven't eaten since like ten this morning."

"If it were up to me, you'd starve to death," Kevin shot behind him. "But I'm a man of the law, a retired cop with a good place at the station. I'd like to keep what's left of my job and reputation. "I've got other ways of achieving something just as painful while watching you rot away. I'll gladly let the law kill you for me, for all of us."

"See that's the problem with all you Camdens," he laughed. "So pure and righteous that you just end up doing everything for her. She _wanted _to be there, even flirted with me a bit. It was all in the eyes." Kevin blanched, stiff as a board as he forced himself to face the road ahead. As much as he knew Ruthie to have done it to save herself to stay alive, the thought itself was sickening to hear and imagine.

"She _wanted _to stay alive while you held a damn gun to her head," Kevin shot back.

"No wonder she had us get the tattoos. You fucking shelter her. All of you. Can't even be her own person." The blonde's eyes widened as he bit down hard on his tongue. For such a tough guy, he couldn't even handle going through with the inking in the first place. As much as he wanted to laugh, he kept his professional front.

"Wonder what she sees in you," Kevin mused. He knew the truth. They all knew the truth. Stuck in this long drained fantasy, the boy still believed she belonged to him, the thought alone making the grown man sick to his stomach. The best they could offer him was agreement or it would just end in a long-winded argument that went nowhere. It was no surprise T-Bone needed help. But like any head case he would be the last to admit it.

"Fucking loves me," he mused. "You're all so damn worried about keeping a good image that you can't even see it. "You'd much rather see her with a liar and a cheat than a kid with deadbeat parents."

"We just want her to be happy," Kevin corrected.

"She _is _happy!"

"Look kid, Ruthie's tied to a bed tonight, two broken legs and cuts and bruises on every available space on her body. Not sure about you but I wouldn't be happy about that. I'd be fucking crying." T-Bone laughed. Ruthie Camden never cried. She toughed it out. One of the many reasons he loved her. Kevin was just painting the image to crack him.

"Doubt it," he said breezily. "Ruthie doesn't cry."

"Really, you want me to send you a video you can watch every day, your sorry ass glued to a bench in the slammer as proof? You wanna see for yourself what you did to her, to her family? Aaron hasn't slept in days because of the shit you've pulled." T-Bone felt a growl rip through his throat at the name.

"Oh, you mean the baby she passes off as her own because she's a cheating whore who can't spread her legs for a man she loves?"

"Say another word about Ruthie and I knock your teeth down your throat!" he said trying to keep his voice as even as possible. His partner still hasn't said a word, the most subtle of smiles across his face as he hears the exchange between them. He kept to himself the fact that she had finally offered herself up. Sparing who was probably best for all involved.

"You and I both know it's true," he laughed. "Can't believe I ever tried that cult at all. All you do is brainwash people. Good people. People who don't have to fight a day in their lives to stay alive."

"Church is a good thing, kid. Might teach you a thing or two about surviving the burning pits of hell you're headed for."

"Yeah well, if hell means steering clear of the God squad I'll have myself a damn good time when I get there."

"Well, that's good that you've accepted your fate. Good news is, you don't have to ask where you're going. There's already a reservation with your name on it."

"Better for me. Unlike all you churchy folk, I worked my ass off in this life. What about you? What have you done? Let God make every single decision for you? You know what's really depressing? The fact that you can't even cross the street without asking for something. You all just…hand yourselves over to something that isn't even there. Give Him complete control like He holds all the answers." As much as T-Bone blew at him, Kevin stayed quiet silently hoping that he'd just talk himself silly until they got back to the station. Another five minutes passed before they pulled up to the station.

"Alright kid, take in what you can of the fresh air. You won't be seeing anything outside these walls for a _long _time," he said, being none too gentle above the way he led him inside. The sharp fluorescent that met his eyes made T-Bone squint as he shuffled inside. As they stripped and suited him, he only tapped his foot, growing impatient as sharp pains of hunger screwed through his insides.

"Got any food in this place," he asked flatly. Kevin all but threw a wrapped sandwich in front of him, eagerly taking the seat across from him in questioning. The boy only stared at it. "That's it?" he laughed raising his brow.

"This isn't Chuck E. Cheese. You get what you get," he said. T-Bone taking a healthy bite of it. "Now, Mr. Stevens, you understand why you're here?"

"Yes. I'm here because apparently, it's against some kind of law to have a private conversation with my girlfriend."

"I'll do the talking here. Just answer as thoroughly as you can and we'll call it a night."

"I'm here, aren't I?" he muttered. Kevin only ignored him, quickly plowing on. The sooner they were done here, the sooner he could go home and sleep, resting much easier knowing this kid was safely locked up.

"I also understand that you were seen holding the woman in question against her will in a secluded area."

"You sound like a lawyer," he laughed. "Thought you were a cop." Ignoring him, Kevin continued. "But yeah, I only took her as far as I did because unlike some people, I like having serious conversations in private."

"And Ms. Camden allowed you to take her to this place?" T-Bone shrugged. She hadn't said it in so many words but he knew she wouldn't say no to him.

"Not in so many words," he said slowly. Kevin could see in his eyes that it was a boldfaced lie but proceeded. "We always hung out together. And then suddenly out of the blue, it stopped. I just wanted to know why."

"Do your Q&As also require the use of force, Mr. Stevens? We found prints at the site that match yours."

"You make it sound like I killed her," he said. "I didn't kill her. I just wanted to talk!"

"And talking in your book means something slightly different I see," Kevin said placing a used gun in front of him. "Same prints." As much as both knew there was no question on who had committed the crime, procedure was necessary, as much as the holdup drove Kevin up the wall.

"So what?" he shrugged. "I didn't actually shoot it. She's fine," he muttered.

"I regret to inform you, sir that Ms. Camden is far from 'fine'. She's sustained multiple lacerations that were not there the night she left for the Dairy Shack. That's where you planned to have your conversation?"

"Yeah."

"And what was Meredith Davis doing there with the two of you? I understood you as being a man of privacy."

"I am."

"And yet she reports that you forced her into the back of a vehicle."

"I didn't force her anywhere!"

"So you're saying this was Davis' idea?"

"That's because it was. She was the one who met her. She wanted help with homework or something."

"And when she went to the bathroom, you used it as your window of opportunity to take Ms. Camden back to your car, thus making your escape."

"Look, she's my girlfriend, I'm her boyfriend. I didn't know it was _illegal _to get some privacy. What we do should be none of y'all's business."

"Things like this become our business Mr. Stevens when the victim is being treated in the harsh ways that you continue to describe." For a master with the law, Kevin was surprised to see just how clueless the boy really was. He wondered if this had anything to do with what he saw in his own fantasy world, thought up in desperation.

"I wasn't _harsh_! I love her. I just needed to get her away from people who are constantly telling her the wrong things. I needed to remind her that I wasn't gonna…"

"Hurt her?" Kevin offered. "You threw the woman to ground."

"How else was gonna get her to shut up and listen?"

"You use your words. Those usually work really nicely. You get people to stay on your side much easier that way."

"I don't do words. I'd prefer to show people what I mean."

"As we've seen," Kevin mused. "Look, I'm going to spare you a list of pointless questions. We both know where you were the night of her disappearance. We both know that any injuries she sustained before hand—the slicing of her calf and the forceful rings left on her wrists—"

"She just kept walking! I was in a damn wheelchair. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Civility goes a long way in this world."

"Whatever."

"Mr. Stevens, you're the only evidence we have here. You're the only one ever being seen with Ruthie when she's not with her family. She's called into the station multiple times using your name."

"What of it?"

"Until we stack more evidence for or against you, we're going to have to keep you here a while." T-Bone only shrugged. _At least in here it's kind of warm_ he thought. He'd have plenty of time to come up with a more fool proof plan on a full stomach and a full night's sleep. Pulling a heavy sigh, he simply extended his wrists. "Mr. Stevens you have the—"

"Just save it," he muttered. "I get the shpeal." With a subtle nod, Kevin led him back to his cell quickly locking up.

"Understand sir that given the severity of your accusations you will be held without bail."

"Got it," he said dryly. As he pulled away, Kevin had to resist the urge to pump his fist, forcing himself to remain professional. They would all rest much easier now.

"Kinkirk!" Michaels called as he approached the front desk.

"Sir?"

"You forget how to give an interrogation?" he asked.

"No sir."

"You just gave the boy a cliff note version of the law."

"Look Sarg, we all know he did it. He's not even trying to hide it. Seeing how late it is, I spared us all a few minutes of precious sleep." Sgt. Michaels didn't look pleased but nodded, tired himself.

"I wasn't even technically allowed to let you anywhere near this," he muttered.

"I know," Kevin nodded.

"Now that you've had the satisfaction of putting him away, I'm going to have to pull you from the case. It's clear you won't be able to stay professional as this progresses.

"Understood sir. Thank you for letting me get him though."

"Figured I at least owed you that. We hold trial next week. Have to get a shrink in here first to see if he can stand trial. They've probably got a Bible full of excuses. Means it's only gonna go longer but he's not walking the streets anymore. Rest easy for a bit."

"Thank you sir."

"Good, now go. Be with your wife. Tell the family. And please, try and get some sleep. You look like a damn zombie from where I'm standing."

"Will do."

"Kinkirk?" Kevin turned to face him.

"Nice work," he nodded. Under his professionalism, Kevin could see a shared sigh of relief. It was then he knew he wasn't going to be burned for going against the technicalities. He'd willingly step aside for the rest of this thing if it meant him and his family could find some peace in this mess.

"Thank you sir."

"Shame you don't work here anymore. Could really use your skill."

"I…I would Sarg but I..Savannah. And with Lucy having two more it's…"

"Understood. Just remember that, whenever you chose to suit up, there's a spot for you.

"I appreciate it."

"Goodnight Kevin."

"Night." And with that, Kevin couldn't help but skip over to his car, a thousand pound weight finally lifted off his shoulders. He knew that this was far from over but to have the peace of mind to know that T-Bone was no longer walking the streets was enough for the moment.

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Let me know!**


	30. 29: Trials & Tribulations Pt1

**A/N: And so it begins…Please keep in mind that my knowledge of the subject matter isn't perfect so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. I only take responsibility for the plot and any characters of my own creation.**

As the cell door slammed behind him, T-Bone allowed a tightly closed fist to slam against the concrete wall. How was he supposed to tell Ruthie the truth while he was stuck in here? How was he supposed to apologize for forgetting something that obviously meant to much to her? He stopped, growing angrier with his train of thought. He didn't have to apologize for _anything_. She was the one he saw practically on top of another guy. The only thing stopping them from having sex right there on the Premanade was the damn table between them. T-Bone couldn't help but laugh.

"And she calls herself a virgin." If anything it was he who waited on an apology. Not that he would be accepting it. After what he had seen, what she had said, there was no way in hell he would ever forget what that virgin whore had done to him. People like her were the very reason T-Bone didn't exactly make it his life goal to surround himself with people. Let them in far enough and they just decide to leave you hanging. He'd spent his entire life just fine on his own. Sure that meant late nights and even later hours on the job (when he actually had one) but he made do. He had to. As a kid he'd figured out that his parents had too much on their plate to worry about him and his sister. Responsibility was on him and him alone. By the time he was eight he'd learned to feed himself and find appropriate shelter when and where he needed. At least here he had all that. Here, he could rest easy and just figure out his next plan of action. No one could corner him for scheming, unless that too was became illegal while he wasn't watching. Not that he couldn't find a way around that if it were. He'd learned to be resourceful, a survivor.

"Show them one moment of weakness…Just one and they throw you under the fucking bus," he muttered. What made him madder still was the fact that they just didn't get it. He wasn't actually going to put a bullet in her brain. T-Bone had more sense than that. He loved Ruthie Camden and she loved him. _Sometimes love just isn't enough for some people_ he thought. That much was obvious. She was off playing mommy to some little bastard's mistake. A guy she claimed to hate with everything she had. He wasn't even sure what to call it. It sat somewhere between lying and desperation. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd just been used and left to the wayside when the real thing came crawling back. Even so, the idea left him numb. That would be the last time he ever stuck his neck out for anyone.

"But Ruthie's the only thing that listened to me," he reasoned. "How am I supposed to give that up?" Life had always taught him to fight for what he wanted. To make it fast before something up and swiped it all away. He does. He does go for what he wants in the most effective way he knows how and this is where it gets him. Caged like an animal. The very reason he never tied himself to anyone. T-Bone was a one man show. No one to answer to, no one to care about. Jane was at an age where she took care of herself. She was likely off doing her own thing. She wasn't his to worry about anymore.

"Why do I even bother to care?" he muttered. "They're all just liars and cheats. Bound to go off looking for something shinier." He let rip a maniacal laugh from his throat. "Those two won't even make it a month. Doesn't even love him anymore. It's me. It's always been me. Was just trying to show her what she's always said." Ruthie had always been stubborn. The most hard-headed girl he'd ever met. Finding somewhere they couldn't be bothered was the only way he was ever going to get anything out of her. "Loves me…" he muttered. "Just gotta remind her." And with that final thought, he threw himself onto his cot taking in all the warmth he could out of the thin sheets they gave him.

As the sun began to peak out among the stars, Kevin smiled to himself. Just another minute or two and he planned to make the announcement. Being a man of very little patience, there was no way he was waiting any longer for this. Inanimate objects thrown at him or not, the sooner it was out the better. He was never very good with vital information anyway if a few hours before was any indication.

"We're freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he hollered.

"I didn't say you could—"

"Hey, you said I could scream it," he pointed out eyeing his disheveled wife with a knowing smile.

"I have got to watch what comes out my mouth," she groaned throwing a stack of available pillows at her husband. "You're obnoxious," she muttered.

"You love me," he smiled

"Not right now I don't. I'm sure every other aching body in this house will agree," she sighed rubbing at her tired eyes.

"Oh for the love of—"

"Good morning, Mom! Guess what?"

"You're going to tell us anyway…"

"Bastard's in the slammer."

"Language," Annie offered with a glare.

"Sorry," he said quickly, the stupidest of grins on his face. "From the sample I got a few hours ago, this should be an open and shut case. I'm not sure why he's not even trying to save his own skin but that's all the better for us."

"Thank you, Jesus," Annie echoed.

"S'just how he sees it," Simon muttered trudging in with Luke still asleep in his arms. "In his messed up world, he's done nothing wrong. Still believes that Ruthie's head over heels."

"Like I said, what he thinks doesn't really count for much when they see the laundry list of shit he's done. He's gotten quite friendly with the GOPD. Dare I say, it might even be like a second home to the guy. "

"Poor soul doesn't have one," Annie offered quietly.

"Right," Kevin said in a moment of solemnness.

"Luce, I'm gonna kill your husband now, okay?" Mary groaned tossing a throw pillow at his head. "He seems to have forgotten that when it's dark out, people like to sleep. Particularly those carrying small human beings in their bodies," she sighed cozying up on the couch.

"Feel free," Lucy said throwing her back into the pillow.

"You're the one who said I could," he reminded her.

"Well, I didn't think you'd take it literally!"

"Have you met your husband?" Simon asked with a raised brow. "Just the other day he got me stuck in a game of 'Simon Says' because I told him to do something."

"Thank goodness you never became a lawyer," Lucy mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nevermind." The confusion only seemed to grow on her husband's face but he shrugged it off finally taking the time to hang his gun belt.

"Hey, what do you say we stick you on the roof?" Sarah mumbled bringing her feet up as well. "We'll come get you once we've all had breakfast. Might I suggest you have a nice long talk with them?"

"But hasn't anyone been listening?" he asked more than a little excited for such an early hour. "I have good news!"

"So important it couldn't wait till we were all conscious of our own free will?" Martin muttered as they made their way down to the landing. Kevin turned at the sound of voices, arms outstretched.

"Let the man speak," Ruthie sighed. "He's not gonna shut up until he does," she sighed turning to her brother-in-law glaring lightly. "What do you got for us, officer?"

"We're freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeee."

"Care to elaborate? Free means a number of things these days," Martin urged him on, head resting lightly on Ruthie's.

"Go directly to jail, do not collect 200 dollars," he said.

"Why couldn't you just say that like a normal person?" Ruthie asked rolling her eyes slightly. As short as she was on patience, riddle or not, as he spoke she couldn't help feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

"Because normal is boring," he shrugged.

"Hey, at least he said it in English and not pig Latin or something," Lucy pointed out.

"At least someone understands me."

"I'm your wife. I have to figure you out whether I like it or not," she said.

"And you find me sexy," he smirked. Lucy blinked, every pair of eyes in the room turning in Kevin's direction.

"That's not even a part of this conversation." The tall blond just shrugged, the wide smile a permanent fixture on his face.

"Isn't he supposed to be tried or something first?" Sarah asked swaying back to the original topic at hand. "Shouldn't we wait to celebrate until it becomes official?"

"Well yeah but he's got so much crap stacked against him it's not even worth worrying about. According to his track record, they would do just as good by him and Glen Oak as a whole by just sticking him in the nut house." Ruthie couldn't help but blanch. She always knew the term to be an adoring joke. Reflecting on what T-Bone had actually done in his short life to her and she's almost certain others like her, she could very well know of someone who was driven to insanity.

"But doesn't that mean that he could actually escape going to prison if they do?" Martin asked slowly kneading Ruthie's tense shoulders calmly. She offered him a small smile in thanks pressing herself just a bit closer to him.

"Not always. It could be severe enough that they just have him serve whatever sentence he'd get under a normal trial there in an enclosed facility. He'd get the help he needs while at the same time steering clear of a community he could bring harm to if provoked."

"Didn't Michaels mention something about him being a schizophrenic?" Simon voiced from his place in the armchair.

"Vaguely do I remember something like that, yeah. Makes it all the more important that we get this guy put away for good. Who knows what the voices he has running through his head will have him do the next time he finds an opening."

"Probably kill me," Ruthie whispered finding safety in her boyfriend's arms as she shrunk at the mere thought.

"Highly doubt it. If anything he'd come after one of us," Kevin said.

"Not that that's anymore comforting," Mary said quietly.

"Nobody's gonna kill anybody, alright?" Annie piped up, her insides a knot at the simple thought that harm could come to any one of them. "He's been questioned; he's in safe keeping until his trial date. We can all sleep more soundly now." The entire room looked over at her, a knowing look in their eyes. Clearly that subject was closed.

"When is this thing?" Simon asked. "I might wanna do a bit of shrinking of my own on this jerk."

"And by shrinking you mean beating him to a pulp," Ruthie clarified.

"It very well might come to that, yes." She only rolled her eyes in response.

"No. Last thing any of us needs is you in jail for not being able to control yourself," Annie said sharply, a swell of common pride at her son's constant need to see justice going through her despite her rejection of the idea. "Let's just let the system do its job and do what we have to in our own lives. This is supposed to take things off our plates, not add to them." The room offered a collective nod.

"They're cross examining him medically to see if he can stand trial. If all goes according to plan, the hearing is next week. I'm assuming they'll need your testimony, Ruth." The youngest Camden nodded, a sickening twist of her insides at the thought of having to see T-Bone again. Though they were different and more promising circumstances his face was the last thing she even wanted to think about.

"We'll all be there, Ruth," Lucy offered in quiet comfort.

"Absolutely. Wanna see him be dragged away with my own two eyes," Simon said gruffly. She said nothing in reply though always so grateful for the system her large family offered her at times like these.

There really wasn't very much to like about this place, even less attraction for "normal" people. A funny thought really since no one around here was seen as normal. Not anymore. They were all here for some death they carried out or a rape they were too drunk to notice they'd done. At least T-Bone didn't have that on his conscience. And yet, here he was with a pending trial on his plate that would taint his already spiraling lifestyle. If there was one thing he would never do is bring an end to Ruthie Camden's life, no matter what she may have done or not done. You don't end the life of the one you love. You could however, make them wish they'd chosen differently. T-Bone smiled to himself. Yes. That's exactly what he'd do. In just a few hours the Camdens would be begging for it.

Ruthie chose to stare at the wall, as out of sight as she possibly could be. As he walked in, from where she sat, there would be very little need for eye contact if any at all. Exactly what she wanted. She would later have to look in his general direction anyway as she offered testimony. Despite keeping her back turned, a chill ran down her spine as his none too familiar presence made itself known. Clearing her dry throat she took a firm grip of Martin's hand, the rest of her family a quiet huddle around her. He offered it a gentle squeeze, a subtle sign to take a deep breath, which thankfully she did as the room around her was beginning to spin. Just looking at him from the back sent her into a spin. She wasn't sure if it was the events of the past few weeks that had done it for her but she couldn't for the life of her remember what she'd seen in him. The sharp aching of her aged tattoo made her shift uncomfortably in her seat, a wheelchair for the day's occasion.

"Just breathe, honey," Annie whispered a few Camdens over. Ruthie could only nod, her focus on the subtle motion of her head in agreement. Anything else for the moment was just too much to think about. How was she supposed to get up there and spill her story in front of a room full of people knowing that whether she chose to look at him or not, T-Bone would be glaring at her from where he sat? _The sooner he gets the help he needs, the better for all of us_ she thought.

Ruthie could feel herself slowly counting back the minute she was out of here and away from the constant fog in the air that hung over her, the better. Leaving Aaron home with Carlos could go one of two ways lately. She silently hoped they would fare better than the last time he was left in his care. Though the rest of her family was here, Carlos opted to stay home with the babies deciding that if he showed up for support T-Bone could very well end up leaving in a body bag. A thought she was sure ran through all of her brothers' heads at some point today. _Can this clock move any slower?_

"…Witnesses have reportedly seen you with the appointed victim. I understand that you and Ms. Camden at one point had relations?" _Oh, I guess we've started_ she thought to herself, forcing her gaze forward if for no more reason than to see his reactions. Inside, T-Bone was raging. How much did they get out of Meredith? Besides her parade of body guards, they had no real whiteness to anything. He knew the moment they met she was just as weak, just as easy to crack but he needed an easy in. An in that wouldn't have Ruthie suspect anything, making the chase that much harder. As much as he wanted to do this on his own, there was no way he was going to get anywhere without someone the girl could trust.

"She's my girlfriend," he answered. Flat and deliberate, matter of fact.

"It is also understood that Ms. Camden though seen together two weeks ago had a falling out and are no longer together." The prosecutor was a stern woman whose questions were asked directly and not to be danced around. Something Ruthie herself appreciated. Getting straight to the point would get her outside much easier where she could breathe fresh air.

"Her call, not mine," he offered. "I found her with another guy so I naturally asked her about. She claims it was nothing. I saw them laughing and smiling and touching," he growled. "He had his hands all over her. It's no wonder they didn't work the first time," he mumbled.

"There was a first time?" T-Bone only offered the woman a nod.

"Did she tell you why she was out with Mr. Brewer that night?"

"Was her birthday or something. I completely spaced on when it was and told her I'd make it up to her the next week. Couldn't get much further since her mom called about some kind of family emergency."

"I understand you called Ms. Camden soon after they had left?"

"Yeah. Her mom answered. Said she was in the hospital. I ran a few lights to get there as fast as I could. I was in such a rush that I didn't quite see a car come at me. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital and someone's telling me I've been in a coma or something. She came to see me that morning, which was good because I never got a chance to finish our conversation that was interrupted."

"And did you end up having that important conversation?"

"No. She came waltzing in with him on her arm," he muttered glaring daggers at Martin. Ruthie could tell the wheels were turning in his head but he composed himself, something she would not have told him to stay if these questions got any worse. "Didn't quite get it at first. I was sure it was the medication they put me on, that I was seeing things. Ruthie was mine."

"And as much as she was yours, there was another woman in the room with you at the time."

"Yeah, so?"

"What relation did this other woman have to you, Mr. Stevens?" Ruthie could feel her hold on Martin tighten, mention of Tiffany bringing on a mess of emotion she wasn't even sure she should be having.

"Breathe Roo," he whispered, his hand tightening into a fist. He made sure to keep it out of her line of vision.

"We just hung out maybe once or twice," he shrugged. "Nothing else. I was committed to Ruthie. What business did I have with another girl?"

"According to witnesses you had a great deal to do with this woman. It says here that Ms. Johnson is pregnant, is that correct?"

"So she says," he muttered. "I don't believe a word of it. We were protected." From behind her Ruthie could hear a subtle growl rip through Simon's throat as she could feel herself beginning to tremble.

"Protected for means of sexual activity, is that right?"

"What other means could there be?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to understand Mr. Stevens."

"What is there to understand? Ruthie was out sick, I had needs. We were safe about it. What gives?"

"Mr. Stevens, for someone who is committed you spent a fair bit of time with Ms. Johnson."

"Ruthie was out sick, as I just said. When a guy is asked to fulfill them when his own girlfriend refuses, what are you supposed to do?"

"Most men would decline, sir."

"Yeah well, I'm not most men. Ruthie will tell you."

"Her time will come. Now, what do you remember of the morning you woke up in the hospital?"

"As much as I told you already," he said flatly. "I spent the first few minutes just trying to see straight," he said honestly. "When she showed up I was glad. Shows me she might have missed me. And then Martin shows up," he offered, the name bitter on his tongue, "and any chance of conversation is pretty much shot. All I remember after that is fighting."

"Who was fighting?"

"Tiffany and Ruthie. Staking claim to me or something. Gotta admit, it's kinda nice having people fight over you. Never really had that as a kid."

"As I understand you chose to be emancipated from both your parents."

"Yeah. What other choice did I have? Old man was never around and Mom just sold her body for sex."

"Would you say that was your only source of income?"

"Guess so but then we'd go right back to being flat broke cause she couldn't stay off the bottle. What the hell does this have to do with anything?" The woman only nodded pushing forward as her face remained expressionless.

"Is it then safe to conclude that you were forced to fend for yourself?"

"Well yeah. It was either that or starve ourselves to death."

"'Ourselves' being you and your younger sister."

"Yeah. Wasn't gonna just sit around and watch her die. She was too little. Was my job to make sure we had something to eat, some kind of warmth at night."

"So it's safe to say you've always been out for yourself, yes?"

"I guess so," he shrugged. "Not exactly proud of where we had to be but we were alive. When you're a kid on the street, survival is all you know." Again she nodded noting his responses studiously.

"How did you meet Ms. Camden?"

"Was working for the theater selling tickets and stuff. Ruthie showed up and, we started talking," he said simply. "Kept showing up and one thing led to another and we started seeing each other."

"Would you say you were in love with Ms. Camden?"

"Not right away I guess but yeah eventually I guess I was."

"Would you then say that you would go to great lengths to protect her?"

"Course. Her heart was broken and considering all she's done for me I can only be so fair that I return the favor."

"The Camdens took you in, is that correct?" T-Bone offered a quiet nod. "Would you say then that your problems were solved? A roof over your head and food on the table. Wasn't that your goal?"

"Yeah."

"So you owe them a lot, don't you?"

"They took me off the street," he said. "Who wouldn't?"

"So was the night of Ms. Camden's disappearance meant as a way of protecting her?" T-Bone couldn't help but look bored. It was like they already knew the story. Why would they bother asking all these stupid questions if they did? "Had to make sure she was safe. After what had happened the first time, I had to remind her."

"Remind her of what exactly?"

"That no good could come of her being with…that," he said shooting another look to the back of the room.

"And why is that?"

"He'd done it once. Who's to say he wouldn't do it again?"

"And you thought that the best way to show her that was to put her in holding, in a place where no one could find her."

"Was the only way were ever going to get a chance to talk. Never got any privacy in the house. Everyone's always flocking around her, being the baby of the family or something there's always this parade of bodyguards making sure she just barely breathes on her own."

"The Camdens are very family oriented then."

"Guess you could say that. Never one without at least three of them in toe."

"Describe your intentions with Ms. Camden if you would."

"I just wanted to talk, get her head on straight. I was gonna take the time to apologize for forgetting her birthday and other important things that just…slipped my mind. I knew that if we were alone, she'd actually listen, no interruptions." Pictures of her rope burned arms flashed on a big screen on the side of the room, making Ruthie cringe.

"Can you explain these, Mr. Stevens?"

"That would be rope burn," he said.

"Do you have any idea how she acquired these burns?"

"Used a bit of rope, just to make sure she wouldn't find a way to leave like she already had once." Ruthie was probably the only one who understood the double-edged reply, the words sinking in and sending a chill down her spine. She bit her lip as a fire ripped through her skin, rings around the places the rope had been.

"So you kept her there by force."

"Not for more than a minute. I took them right off once I got her in the room."

"Well, according to these photos, you managed to tie reasonably tight."

"Ruth has always been stubborn. Had to find a way to keep her there, have her listen to me like she'd always done."

"Had you ever stopped to consider that given your bond, Ms. Camden would have possibly done so willingly, forgoing all the unnecessary precautions?"

"No. She'd been too brainwashed by them to remember what we had and what we shared. I was just trying to help her see the—"

"…truth?"

"Yeah. She had to remember that I was only looking out for her, that I was sorry, that I would never hurt her like he did."

"Instead you chose a more hands on approach," the prosecutor nodded flipping carefully through every injury Ruthie had sustained.

"Those would go away," he reasoned.

"And you're sure that in all this rage, Ms. Camden never broke any bones or body parts?"

"Like I would know. She was gone before I could do anything else."

"So, it's safe to say you found no use for this then," she said presenting the unused gun in an evidence bag."

"Only had it on me in case things escalated. Never used it though."

"Not even when you discovered she had escaped?" Ruthie watched as for the first time, T-Bone went stiff surely choosing his words carefully.

"That wasn't on me," he said slowly. "I had an errand to run and she let her escape."

"Ms. Davis?" He only provided a nod. "And what was your plan now that she was gone?"

"Find her," he said matter of factly.

"And yet, not a few minutes later, Ms. Davis saw you flee the scene of the crime. Was your plan to go find her yourself?"

"After she failed to do what I asked her to, that was the only choice I had."

"No further questions, your honor." Ruthie could feel the air around her grow thick. She couldn't help but feel physically sick as T-Bone offered her the briefest glance, face expressionless. It was in his eyes that she saw ice.

"The prosecution calls Ruthie Camden to the stand." Her mouth felt like sand paper as her name fell from the woman's lips. The distance between where she sat and the whiteness stand seemed to drag on forever which she found strange seeing as she was wheeling herself up there. With her hand to a bible, she sighed openly hoping to loosen as many tight muscles as she could before they forced her to speak.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, so help you, God?"

"I do," she said in quiet confidence. Or so she hoped. _Help me, God._

**A/N: -sighs—Alright there we go. Let me know how it went? I'm kind of not too sure about how it played out…**


End file.
